


You're hotter than a bunsen burner set to full power

by thecannabiskid



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Newt, Car Sex, Drinking, Hand Jobs, High School Teachers, M/M, Rimming, Vanessa isn't with Hermann idek if she has or is mentioned with a diff last name, abuse of science stuff, drug use: weed, hangovers, teacher!au, they both top and bottom because that's how it should work, top!newt, vanessa makes a few appearances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 190,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecannabiskid/pseuds/thecannabiskid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone at the high school, staff and students alike know the Biology teacher and the Physics teacher do not get along<br/>Hermann is a High School Physics teacher and Newt the Biology teacher and they fall in love or something</p><p>This fic will never get completed, it spiraled, I lost interest, I was only a baby when I started it and it grew so much. I would love to thank everyone who showed their love and support for this fic but the fact is I was like a small baby two years ago. Thank you for all your encouragement, all your love, all your fanart. If you truly want to know what happens next you can message me on tumblr, I'd love to give you my vision for the ending. Thank you. /updated August 2nd at 10:16 pm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> side note real quick the first ten chapters were written like months and months ago and are really short so if you bustle through them everything after chapter 10 is really good, I took a three month break from the fic and like not to toot my own horn but they are pretty damn good just yeah really good.  
> 

 

                Everyone at the high school, staff and students alike know the Biology teacher and the Physics teacher do  _not_ get along and their constant bickering can be heard through the halls of the school during almost every passing period.

                “Mr. Gottlieb?” He was grading papers, with a quick glance up over his glasses he sighs and presses his lips together in a tight “Yes, Mr. Becket?”

                “I didn’t really uh, get last night’s homework,” he trails off and Hermann grabs the paper from his hand and taps the chair next to him. Raleigh sits down as Hermann walks him through it, smiling as Raleigh gets the next few on his own. The weird pride he feels at seeing the kid  _understand_ is short lived when some of the students start looking out the window. He looks out the window by his desk; the biology teacher is out there pin wheeling his arms. He watches and notes how intense all the girls’ stares are and shakes his head. How could he handle that? He’s lost in thought when something explodes against his window.

                In his twelve years of teaching physics at The ‘Dome and seven of those twelve years being spent yelling and fighting with the biology teacher never had something like this happened.

                “Mr. Gottlieb, sir.” He looks for the voice, Mako Mori, the principles daughter, she looks worried and he realizes he’s knocked his chair over and he can’t imagine what his face looks like to these teenagers.

                “If you haven’t finished last night’s homework do it now, and please,” he grabs his cane and moves towards the door “keep your talking to a minimum.” He flings the door open and the force sends it cracking back against the buildings wall.

                Newton Geiszler has been the biology teacher for 7 years and each year he comes up with more and more ways to push, in his opinion, the stuffiest grandpa of a teacher, over the edge. This though, was not planned at all, and the minute the door had opened Newt knew he was a dead man.

Newton –Newt- Geiszler’s biology class stood in a large crowded group, all of their eyes focus in on Hermann. “Mr. Geiszler!” He’s moving quickly towards the biology teacher who is trying to blend in with his group of students, it would have worked but his sleeves are rolled up and none of the students here have tattoos that bright. Some of the kids are murmuring a ‘this is gonna be good’ and a few of them are shouting ‘kiss and make up’. Needless to say both teachers are red with embarrassment

                He cowers and puts his hands up in defense as Hermann gets closer , and his entire class takes a collective step back. “Oh gee thanks guys!” Newt says over his should and a few of the kids pipe in with a ‘don’t mention it teach’. Hermann is right in front of him and shit yeah he’s fucked up he’s never seen  _that_ look on Hermann, that murderous ‘I’m calculating how quick I can beat your ass with my cane’ look.

                “Hermann the German, my main man, my math buddy, hey you know that blue gunk was- it was science, one-hundred percent science. I was totally not attacking your classroom or you.” He stumbles when he tries to back up and ultimately lands hard on his ass and Hermann towers over him. “I was explaining cells to the kids, my aim was way off, I mean if it wasn’t I would totally be a baseball player or something, but I’m seriously sorry dude.”

                “Dude? Mr. Geiszler, I am your  _colleague_ I am not your  _dude or bro._ This,” he waves towards the blue mess on the window “This will not go unnoticed, you should think about watching your back in the future, Mr. Geiszler.” He turns and allows himself a small smile at the threat he’s just served up before he heads back to his class.

 

 

                Newt has a substitute stand in for the next two days. The smile that stays on Hermanns face for those two days can only be described as shit eating as he drinks his coffee in peace in the break room, teaches his class, also in peace, and grades papers afterschool yet again in absolute peace.

                                                                                                                                                                                      

                The next fight Newt and Hermann have is, described by students, world war III.

                It starts when Newt shows up during the middle of Hermann’s class about a month later on a Monday while he’s giving a lecture on energy. He just sort of stands there with the door half open, not fully inside the room, crisp air mixing with the awkward warmth built up by student bodies. Hermann turns around and he breathes out an “Oh lord what now Mr. Geiszler?” Newt takes it as his queue to speak.

                “D’ya have some Expos, my last one just kicked the bucket.”  The look on Hermann’s face could freeze an entire city, Newt decides before fully stepping into the room, allowing the door to shut.

                “For God’s sake man, go to the office!” Hermann shouts, and Newt shifts his attention to his feet, most of the students are torn between watching Hermann and Newt while a few others take down the last few notes on the powerpoint slide.

                “Yeah… The office won’t give me anymore; they said I was ‘abusing’ the resource when I used them to draw monsters.” He mutters like one of his students who doesn’t really know the answer to the question but raised their hand because they figured they wouldn’t be called on.

                “You are an absolute joke Mr. Geiszler, trouble someone else.” He says, adjusting his glasses, never taking his eyes off of Newt.

                No one moves, and finally Hermann gives in and tosses him a blue expo that’s on his desk.

 

 

                “Thanks dude!” Before Hermann can even yell at the man he’s out the door and the kids start to talk about their weekend plans.

 

                He goes off campus for lunch and eats in the silence of his car when he spots Newt sneaking out of his classroom. Hermann shifts in his seat to see where the teacher is off to before he gathers his half eaten lunch and stalks off to his classroom.

                The three connected chalkboards in the far off corner of his classroom that were covered in lesson plans, daily goals, and shaky formulas have been cleaned off to make room for a massive monster like creature. By the creature’s foot is a brand new box of blue expo markers.

 _‘Thanks dude’_ is scrawled in Newt’s nearly illegible handwriting.

                Instead of the anger Hermann  _knew_ he should be feeling he smiles, but it disappears almost immediately because the bastard not only used up most of his chalk but he also erased a week worth of work and no matter how nice the gesture was Hermann was beginning to boil over.

  

 

                The week that follows is calm, too calm for Hermann’s taste. He decides to spend some time in the teacher’s lounge, even goes over the local paper and looks absently through car sale ads. He feels completely at peace, so when Newt spills the black sludge he calls coffee all over Hermann’s parka he almost cries. Before Newt can even apologize, because shit he didn’t see Hermann he swears to god he didn’t even see him and oh fuck is he going to cry oh shit, Hermann is halfway down the hall shaking with anger.

                Newt knocks on the physics door during their lunch hour and gets no response. He tests the door and it isn’t locked so he opens it slowly and pops his head in. Hermann’s back is to him as he scribbles down formulas with a blue expo and he definitely doesn’t watch as he stretches to write a few numbers at the top of the board. Totally doesn’t admire the stretch of his ass, that’s ridiculous so he doesn’t do it. He clears his throat and catches Hermann off-guard.

                “Hey, man… Earlier, I didn’t see you I swear to god man I didn’t and I want to pay to get your coat cleaned…” He trails off and walks inside, pulling the door closed behind him.  He scans the room, the layout of the desks and the way the physics teacher’s desk is nothing short of organized chaos and is set in such a way that he can see everything that happens from his desk. He smiles when his eyes land on the chalk board, his monster is still there and he moves closer, weaving between the desks to stand next to Hermann.

                “I’d rather you not touch my coat, you might cause even more damage to it.” Hermann says sharply and Newt fights the urge to kick the man.

                “I’m offering to  _pay_ to have it cleaned. For fucks sake Hermann!”

                “For fucks sake Hermann?” The man mimic’s and Newt stares in horror as Herman looks Newt dead in the eye, his jaw locks and his eyes are rimmed red.

                “Oh… Oh shit dude are you okay is your leg hurting? I always keep some advil with me just in ca-“ He stops when he feels Hermann’s breath against his face and as he looks up he can see the faint dark circles under the man’s eyes. He holds his breath when Hermann presses his mouth against his, and slowly moves his hand to cup Hermann’s face. “Hermann,” Newt murmurs, and the physics teacher is pulling back quickly, smoothing a hand over his shirt.

                “Mr. Geiszler,” he begins, taking his glasses off. “I have worked here for 12 years; in those 12 years I have never wanted to physically harm one of my coworkers until I met you.”

                Newt could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. “I’m gonna leave…” he turns to make his way through the desks, desperate to leave the room and hide.

                “Mr. Geiszler you will sit down right  _now_.” Newt flops down in a chair by the chalkboard in the corner of the room and goes rigid as Hermann clicks towards him. “In the 7 years we have known each other you have made almost every day a true nightmare.” His voice shakes. “Sure some of the things should not bother me, and I figured the balloon incident was as bad as it would get but this, you  _ruining_ my  _favourite_ coat  _is_  truly where I draw the line.” He runs a hand over his face catching a few wet trails on his cheek.

                Newt’s mouth hangs open slightly and his jaw locks as his eyes water more; he unconsciously clenches and unclenches his hands.

                “It would be best if you stop all your behavior towards me. Stop picking fights, stop ruining my things, stop ruining school property, and stop interrupting my class.” He turns around and goes back to writing formulas and Newt leaves the class room and stumbles to his car to cry in private.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just gotta fall in a Denny's parking lot.

It’s been several weeks since Hermann’s favourite coat was ruined, and Newt doesn’t even breathe in his general direction anymore. He does, however, break into the physics room to leave a fifty dollar bill and a note with an apology.

                Hermann on the other hand feels horrible. He doesn’t know why he even _kissed_ the biology teacher let alone snap at him, he could have easily let Mr. Geiszler pay for the cleaning bill, but he wants to make a point, even if it means Newt not talking to him. He sighs before writing down his phone number. He slips it under the windshield wiper of the man’s vehicle.

 

                If he answers his phone the minute Newt calls so what, he just wants to say his piece and hang up.  He invites Newt out for a cup of coffee and he doesn’t hate himself as much as he thought he would.

         

                They end up at Denny’s at three in the morning, both sipping on the bland coffee and accidentally making eye contact, each time a little longer than the last. It isn’t until Newt gets his eggs and starts to shovel them into his mouth until Hermann speaks.

                “I want to apologize for my behavior. I shouldn’t have acted that way, really.” He says, eyeing his cup of coffee as Newt hums around his forkful of eggs. “You’re a very excellent teacher, Mr. Geiszler, even if you are _beyond childish._ ” He takes a long drink of his coffee.

                “Hey, it’s okay dude, I should have been more careful, and thank you, _childish_ is what I aim for.” He says smiling around a chunk of scrambled egg.

                “Oh for heaven’s sake you are 34 years old could you be more civil?” he says truly amazed by the man’s excellent lack table of manners.

                “Are you always like this? You literally act like an 80 year old man, Herms.”

                “80 year old ma- for the love of God,” he puts a 20 on the table, grabs his cane and moves to leave. “I am hoping this was not an absolute waste of my time.” Newt tries to swallow the rest of his food to stop Hermann, but he’s already out the door and halfway to his car by the time Newt stumbles out of the Denny’s. He’s running to catch up with him; the warmth from the Denny’s leaving his body and the winter chill setting in.

                Winter break had started the day before so he doesn’t worry about the time what he does worry about is Hermann and how he’s starting to stumble to his car.

                “Hermann, buddy, you okay to drive?” Newt calls, and without thinking he waves Newt away with the hand that’s holding his cane and he takes a nasty fall, landing on his knees. “Shit! Hermann, oh shit, okay come on you are totally okay shit you scraped up your hands really bad. Fuck, shit okay come on you’re staying at my place.” Newt is one big jumble of emotions as he helps Hermann get back on his feet. He fishes out his car keys and gives them to over as they walk towards Newts car. He opens the passenger door and helps Hermann slide in.

                “I’m gonna go move your car Herms, okay, don’t die on me dude.” He sprints across the parking lot to Hermann’s car and gets in the driver seat. “You’re gonna move Hermann’s car and take him back to your place. You got this, you can totally do this you are a rockstar.” He mumbles to himself as he pulls Hermann’s car into the hotel parking lot across the street.

                When he slides into the driver seat of his own car, starting up the engine and pulling out of the parking lot he glances over at Hermann, who is looking at the torn up flesh of his hands. “Don’t worry Herms, I’m gonna get ya cleaned up.”

               

                Newt only lives ten minutes away from the Denny’s, in a gated apartment complex. He helps Hermann, who is barely awake, inside the building and into the elevator. Hermann leans hard against Newt the entire ride up. “If your place isn’t clean you better get me drunk enough to think otherwise.”  Hermann mumbles when they step out of the elevator and into the hallway.

                “Hope you like Jaeger.” Newt says smiling wide.

                

                It takes 3 jagerbomb’s before Hermann starts to tingle and he doesn’t flinch when Newt rests his head on his shoulder. He’s got gauze on his knees and his jeans are rolled up over the bandages because Newt insists and says something about not wanting the bandage to peel off or get stuck on the fabric of his pants. He’s got the same patchwork on his hands also. “Most of the teachers at the school think we’re ‘hooking up’” Hermann says, resting his chin on top of Newt’s head. Newt lets out a gust of air he had been holding, silently thanking god that someone broke the silence and it wasn’t him.

                “You think that’s bad, a girl in my last block class was blogging about us.” The look on Hermann’s face is a mixture of terrified and amused and it makes Newt laugh.

                That weird warm feeling pools in his gut again, and he blames the 3 Jägerbomb’s Newt had shoved his way. Newt wiggles on the couch, shifting himself so he can tuck against Hermann.

                “You know what,” Newt drawls out, looking beyond exhausted Hermann thinks as he leans forward and presses his mouth to Newts.

                He’s got Hermann pinned to the couch almost immediately, exhaustion melts into adrenaline and it pumps so hard through Newt’s body that he swears he’s floating. He latches his mouth to the small amount of Hermann’s neck that shows right above his shirt that’s buttoned all the way up. Hermann groans, and Newt unbuttons the first three buttons of the shirt before letting go of Hermann’s neck. He runs his tongue along the faint outline of the suck mark and shifts his hips to bump against Hermann’s causing them both to groan.

                Newt presses his face into the dip of Hermann’s shoulder, breathing hard as he knocks their hips together again.

                “ _Newton_ ” He breathes, and _oh_ did Hermann just say his _name_ , fuck the sound of his own name shouldn’t turn him on so much, he _has_ to hear it again.

                “Yeah?” He bumps his face against Hermann’s, and Hermann offers him a half sleep drenched smile and Newt presses open mouthed kisses to Hermann’s face.

                “Newton,” Hermann groans, one of his hands slides into Newt’s hair, tugs and pulls at the soft locks and Newt leans into it, smiling wide as he runs his hands over his shirt.

                _“_ _Are you made of Copper and Tellurium? Because you are Cu-Te.”_

                “Mr. Geiszler, if you do not remove your pants and my pants we both might have flashbacks of our teen years and that is one thing I would like to desperately avoid.”

                “Pants right, I can do that, fuck we’re gonna do this oh god we are gonna do this.” He groans, unbuttoning and tugging off Hermann’s pants and his as fast as he can.

                Newt almost falls off the couch when he removes his pants and Hermann has to bite his hand to keep from laughing too hard at the sight in front of him.

                “You’re a 34 year old man and you still wear _cartoon briefs_ oh for heaven’s sake.” He’s laughing with so much force that Newt grumbles angrily as he straddles Hermann’s hips. The pressure slowly pulls his attention back to Newt instead of the ridiculous briefs. “My pants, Newton.” Hermann breathes out, tugging at the elastic waistband of Newts briefs. He works Hermann’s pants off and smirks

                “Fuck you’re hot, really hot Herms, like your body is burning me up oh wow.” Newt mumbles, running hands up Hermann’s legs, being extra careful when his hand skims over the thick raised up scar that runs from his knee to the connecting skin of his thigh and hip. He doesn’t comment on the man’s briefs, plain white, and he has to fight an eye roll because what other color would they be.

                Hermann’s tugging Newts briefs down just enough so he can wrap his hand around his freely leaking cock, giving several quick jerks and Newt sighs so heavily that Hermann thinks he might exhale a lung. “Hermann oh god, do that again.” He whines, resting his forehead against Hermann’s as the man uses precome to make the slide of his hand easier. Hermann lets out short gasps when Newt’s hand finds his cock and mimics Hermann’s movements.

                The keening sound Hermann makes when he comes is what pushes Newt over the edge. He presses his mouth to Hermann’s, swallows every sound the man makes as Newt slows down and stops completely. He’s smiling against Hermann’s open mouth, trying to control his breathing while Hermann shifts under Newt’s weight. His hand is sticky and his brain feels foggy and he tells himself he’s only closing his eyes for a minute but then a minute becomes an hour and then an hour becomes four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm piss poor at this I've never done this before sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do tequila bottles have twist tops or...?

 

                Hermann wakes up sticky, hung over, and absolutely mortified, Newt is a heavy weight on his body and he can feel the prickle of pain working its way through his leg when he tries to move.  Newt stirs, his arms wrap tighter around Hermann while mumbling something about cell division.

                “Newto- Mr. Geiszler, wake up.” Herman moves his hand to Newt’s shoulder and shakes him gently.

                “No, five more minutes mom…” Newt huffs, turning his face and nuzzling Hermann’s shirt as the man sighs in defeat and tries to relax back into the couch.

                He wakes up to the soft hum of Newt who presses his face into the crook of Hermanns neck, rough stubble burning at his throat.

                “For God’s sake, how late can you sleep?” Hermann mutters, full aware or the wood Newt is sporting and the numbness running through his legs. Newt yawns against Hermann’s neck, teeth when his teeth graze the soft flesh he jerks back, eye’s wide with panic.

                “ _Hooooooooooooly shit,_ ” He’s off Hermann in seconds and lands flat on his ass with his pants around his ankles. “Did I? Did we? I… we were….” Hermann locks eyes with Newt, who is a stumbling sleepy mess.

                “I believe, though it is _rather_ fuzzy, that you gave _me_ a hand and after I _helped_ you, then you passed out on me.”

                His shoulders instantly sag in relief “Sometimes when I get… Like I was last night I tend to get like…” He trails off and Hermann moves to sit up, leg throbbing and Newt is up in a flash getting painkillers and water for Hermann.

                “You do know an awful lot of science based pick-up lines… It’s disturbing,” He pauses and takes the glass of water and pills from a very red Newt. “Do any of those actually work?” He moves his leg so Newt can sit down and protest when Newt pulls his leg onto his lap, pressing questioning fingertips into the sore flesh. Hermann groans and lets his head fall back.

                “To be honest, none of them work. Sometimes when I don’t know what to do I blurt them out.” He laughs nervously and Hermann smirks.

                “That Bunsen Burner line was awful.”  He hums softly as Newt works out a large knot in his thigh.

                “Pretty sure you said that last night when I got you pants off.” The noise that comes out of Hermann’s mouth is a mixture of a laugh and a moan as he melts further into the really uncomfortable couch.

                It’s 4 in the afternoon when they drag themselves to the kitchen. Newt scrambles some eggs and Hermann puts a few slices of bread in the toaster.

                “Mr. Geiszler, I’m going to need to-“

                “Dude, please don’t tell me this is a onetime ordeal; like last night was awesome.” Newt says quickly, scraping some eggs on the pieces of toast Hermann set on the plates. He scrunches up his nose when a few pieces of egg land on the countertop.

                “I was going to say I need to go home and shower and get some sleep, I also doubt drunken handjobs qualify as ‘awesome’” He goes as far as doing little air quotes when he says _awesome_ and Newt slides him a plate.

                They eat in silence; Newt rests his hand on Hermann’s thigh and Hermann decides it’s a good place for a hand to be.

 

 

 

                It takes three days for Newt to gather the courage to call Hermann and invite him over. By the time Hermann gets there Newts body is warm from liquor and he’s handing Hermann shot after shot of something and within the hour both of them are laughing and pulling scrabble out.

                They argue over what words are even real, because for fucks sake Newton get twerk off the board that isn’t even a real word!

                It’s enjoyable, Hermann would even stretch and say it’s the most fun he’s had in a while. He’s got to hand it to Newt, though, who actually manages to beat him by 3 whole damn points.

                “Honestly, Mr. Geiszler,” Hermann huffs when Newt slides over, scattering pieces of the board game all over the floor. He pauses, eyes big and Hermann has to stifle a laugh because he looks quite a lot like a puppy and he rolls his eyes when Newt moves to sit on his lap.

                “I’m not hurting you, am I?” He whispers and Hermann shifts a little before Newt assaults his mouth, hands knotting in his hair. Hermann lets out a whine when Newt bites down on his lip and he’s pulling back so fast that Hermann is blinking; tongue flicking out over the spec of blood forming on his lip.

                “Shit, I hurt you, oh shit, Herms man I didn’t – “

                “Shut up you bloody fool.” Hermann hisses, yanking Newt forward so he can fit their mouths together. Newt relaxes, lets one of his arms drape over Hermann’s shoulder as he sighs. Hermann works his hands under Newts shirt fingers rubbing small circles on his lower back.

                “I’m really wasted.” Newt mumbles, pressing sloppy open mouth kisses on Hermann’s neck “I really want wine.” He says softly and Hermann hums.

                “Too drunk to move, to be honest.” He says, tilting his head back for Newt. “Sounds good though.” Newt nips at the little skin that’s exposed and grumbles something as he sucks a bruise onto the pale flesh.

                Newt gives the mark a final nip before moving to stand on his feet. Hermann watches as he tries to stand and ultimately decides that crawling everywhere is the way to do it. Hermann drags himself so he’s sitting upright against the front of the couch, legs spread as he tries to get comfortable. Newt is crawling back with a bottle of tequila and Hermann raises an eyebrow.

                “My bed? More comfortable than the floor and the couch.” He says, shakily getting to his feet. Hermann follows him, using the couch as leverage to get up and Newt wraps an arm around his middle and helps him to his room.

                The first thing Hermann notices is the clutter. It isn’t filthy but it isn’t clean, his desk is covered in homework from various students, a laptop in the middle with several red pens on it. He also has a lot of sticky notes, they cover most of the far right wall by his bed.

                They collapse with content sighs, Hermann leans over, taking the bottle from Newt and opening it. Newt watches as he tips the bottle back and takes a drink, it burns his throat and his eyes sting a little but he hands it over to Newt who drinks from it and twists the cap back on.

                They slouch into each other, Newt rests on his side and Hermann mimics the action as they curl around each other. “I’ve never liked your haircut.” Newt huffs out as his fingers brush through his hair. Hermann raises his eyebrows at Newt.

                “The same could be said for your punkish hairdo.” Hermann drawls lazily, hand resting on the mans tattooed side. Newt hums distantly and yawns before letting his eyes fall shut. “What are you doing for the holidays Newton?” Hermann murmurs, resting fully against the pillows.

                “Was going to ask if you wanted to spend them with me… Family makes me nauseous.” He says softly, and Hermann chuckles.

                “Family makes me nauseous too.” He whispers, and Newts soft snoring pulls Hermann under.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it snow... Let it snow... How do you say fuck the tea in German... Let it snow...

“Hermann, dude, you have got to wake up!” Newt is shouting, caging the man in and bouncing on his knees to wake him up. He stares at Newt, usual scowl melting on his face as the man stops altogether and gets off of him. “Sorry, but like dude, look outside.” He says, pulling the curtains and Hermann has to twist his body to look.

                It’s snowed sometime while they were sleeping, the grey sky outside bright despite the time. “Oh… look at that.” He says, adjusting his glasses and moving to sit on his knees. He leans heavy against the headboard and Newt smiles at him. “What?” He grumps and Newt shakes his head.

                “You look really happy man.” Newt says and hey it’s not his fault he couldn’t look away Hermann’s eyes got all glowy and he looks really calm and Newt wants to see him look like that more often it’s a good look for him.

                “Well… I suppose I _am_ rather happy.” He mumbles and Newt is crowding into his space and kissing the corners of his mouth. Hermann moves to lean back against the headboard as Newt grips at the wood frame.

                He’s tugging Hermann’s shirt over his head, shucking it off somewhere in the room and Hermann is working on Newt’s pants. “So, do you…” Newt trails, pulling his own shirt off.

                “Do I what, Newton?” Hermann asks, mouth trailing over his shoulder.

                “Do you want to like… Spend Christmas with me, dude?” Newt asks, working off Hermann’s briefs. Hermann nods, licking his lips.

                “Yeah…” He says, and Newt smiles.

 

 

                He wakes up naked; the curtains still open from last night’s look at the snow. Newt is next to him, pillow under his head and his legs spread. Hermann lets out a shallow breath and pulls the top sheet off the bed and wraps it around himself. He sits up on the edge of the bed, leans forward and rests his elbows on his knees. “This room is an absolute mess.” He mumbles, running a hand down his face.

                He gets up and shuffles slowly out of the room to find his cane. He can get around fine without it but he likes to feel the grip in his hand as he walks. He finds it wedged halfway under the couch.  Hermann makes his way to the kitchen and finds a chip clip in one of the drawers filled with various sauce packets from different fast food places. He shakes his head as he closes the drawer and uses the clip to hold the sheet wrapped around his body closed as he snoops through the cabinets for coffee.

                Surprisingly he stumbles across some tea mix in a little snap jar and sets it on the counter as he continues to search.

                He finds it in the last cabinet with a few mugs and a couple of plates in different sizes. He doesn’t, however, see a coffee machine anywhere on the cluttered counter space.

                “Oh for fucks sake.” He groans, setting the bag of coffee grounds on a clear spot on the counter and grabs a medium sized pot off the counter. He runs it under hot water with a little soap just to be safe, before he fills it almost to the top and sets it on the stove so it can boil.

                “Hey, man, I can go out and buy coffee from like Starbucks,” Newt says, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He’s one hundred percent naked and Hermann chokes when he turns around so he can look at Newt.

                “Newton!” Hermann says harshly eyes glancing down to his half hard dick. “Fucking cover up!” He shouts and the man yawns sleepily, stretching on tiptoes.

                “Don’t do that” He whines, and Newton shakes his head and moves to find a spoon. He follows the small tag on the snap jar of tea mix _two tablespoons mix with hot water_ he adds the mix to a mug and pours the hot water in after.

                Newt presses his body against Hermann’s back, “What is that?” He mumbles, pressing soft kisses to the back of his neck.

                “Mmm, Orange spice tea” Hermann stirs the mixture and Newton mumbles something about homogenous mixtures as he runs his hands over Hermann’s sides. He taps the spoon against the mug and starts to make Newt a cup as well.

                “If I turn around and you aren’t wearing any trousers I will get my things and leave.” Newt grumbles and slinks away to get his briefs.

                ***

                They’re sitting on the couch sipping from their mugs.

                “You’re wearing my bedsheet?” Hermann takes a long drink of his tea, eyes slowly falling shut with a hum as he swallows the warm liquid.

                “My clothes need to be washed, Mr. Geiszler, because someone used my shirt as a towel last night.” Hermann says side eyeing Newt.

                “It was right there though, and I was going to use my shirt but you were all like ‘Oh Newton if you stop I’ll hit you with my car’ and I like not being hit with vehicles of any kind thank you very much.”

                Hermann’s ears go red and he sets his mug next to Newts on the coffee table. “I said nothing of the sort.” He mumbles and Newt shoves Hermann’s shoulder so the man is pressed hard against the couch.

                He straddles Hermann, smiling “okay maybe I left out the ‘more Newton’ and ‘Oh fuck right there’ along with some rather impressive noises but,” he tugs at the sheet, pulling it off Hermanns shoulders and tossing the chip clip. “I didn’t want you to die of embarrassment.” He says pressing his mouth to Hermanns, no tongue or teeth just the soft press of lips and scrape of stubble.

                “Our tea is going to get cold.” Newt says, trailing his mouth along Hermanns smooth jaw.

                “ficken den Tee”

                ***

                “Hermann, oh god.” Newt whines as he throws an arm over his face. He’s got two fingers inside him, the sheet draped over his back traps the heat they both produce.  He hooks his fingers and spreads them apart, and Newts whole body vibrates like he can’t hold still. Hermann makes soft hushing sounds as he works in a third finger.

                “So quiet for someone usually so loud.” Hermann murmurs pressing his mouth to the slick skin of Newts tattooed chest.

                “Fuck,” Newt whines, pushing back against Hermann's fingers. He nips at the inked flesh before pulling out his fingers and sitting up on the couch.

                Newt arches his back and groans, cock leaking and face red.

                “I can’t with my…” He rests his hand on his injured leg and Newt moans and sits up.

                “Riding, I can do that; I can totally fucking do that.” He’s fumbling for the coffee table drawer, grabbing a foil packet and tearing it with clumsy fingers. He slides it on Hermanns dick and straddles his lap. Hermann lets Newt ease down, hands on his lower back and his mouth on Newts when his breathing hiccups.

                When he’s fully seated on Hermanns lap he groans and pulls Newt in for a biting kiss, licking into Newts mouth as the other man starts to move.

                He doesn’t know who is breathing louder but he can only focus on Newts face, the way his half lidded eyes and blown pupils make the thin ring of green electric against the red flush high on his face.

                He gives a shallow thrust upwards and slides against Newts prostate. Newt’s body goes rim rod straight and he makes a high keening sound as Hermann snaps his hips upward, hitting the nerves continuously. Newts nails dig into Hermanns shoulders when he cums and Hermann is close but Newt is pulling off of him in a haze and removing the condom. He sits on his knees and shoulders Hermanns knees apart and licks a broad stripe up his cock before taking the head in his mouth.

                The latex taste is unpleasant but Hermann is moaning and whining above him as his fingers twist in Newts hair, tugging when Newt moves down taking more of him into his mouth.  It only takes a minute to have Hermann shaking and cumming in Newts mouth. He swallows and leans back as Hermann catches his breath.

                “I should shower, and then you can shower.” Newt says, standing up slowly and Hermann is tugging him back down onto the sheet that’s crumpled up on the couch. Showering sounds terrific but Hermanns heart is pounding hard in his chest and he doesn’t want Newt to leave the room because he doesn’t think he can sit on the couch without thinking about everything that happened up to this point. He sighs and Newt squirms trying to get comfortable on the couch next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again its only edited by me, and after I post it I read through it and make changes so it's constantly changing I'm so sorry. It's easier to focus on editing as I post it because I can focus just on the chapter and not the whole fic like I do when I'm writing it in a word doc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta have an overnight bag for a slumber party.

                “Cold cold cold fucking cold” Newt screeches as he adjusts the waters temperature and Hermann has to keep from laughing as he watches the man’s silhouette leap around so the cold water doesn’t touch his body. It takes a minute but the water warms up and Hermann gets in.

                Hermann washes Newts hair and then his own before Newt scrubs him down with a soapy loofa. He presses Hermann back against the wall and he holds onto the shower railing as Newt scrubs at his sides, up under his arms and then down his chest. Kneeling down he scrubs both his legs and Hermann lets out a soft sigh when Newt has him turn around so he can wash his backside.

                Newt scrubs himself down but Hermann insists on washing the smaller man’s back and Newt lets him, facing the warm spray of water as Hermann rubs his hand in slow circles after he scrubs him with the loofa. He spreads the suds around on Newts back and hums softly. It scares him in a way, how comfortable he is with someone he’s hated for 7 years, but, he thinks to himself that it would be just as strange if he wasn’t comfortable with someone he’s hated for 7 years.

                ***

                “I’m putting your stuff in the wash, but I’m sure my stuff will fit you.” Newt says as he picks up various clothes off his floor. Hermann’s reluctant, because honestly he doesn’t mind staying at Newt’s while the man picks up groceries, but Newt insists while they take the sheets off the bed and he does this pouty thing that no 34 year old should be able to do but if him going to the store means not having to see it again Hermann can deal with it. While Newt goes to put the clothes in wash Hermann rummages through his dresser drawers.

                He finds a belt and a pair of jeans two sizes over his own that are too short in the leg and a thin long sleeve shirt that sags at the shoulders. He flops down on the mattress and sighs, pulling on a pair of socks and his shoes. The bed dips behind him and Newt presses himself against his back, nosing at the back of his neck. “I like you in my clothes.” He says softly before sucking a dark mark onto the back of his neck. Hermann lets his eyes fall shut and head tip forward, runs his hands over the tops of his thighs when Newt pulls back and blows softly on the bruise. The cold air sends shivers up his spine as Newt gets off the bed and stands in front of Hermann.

                He looks up at Newt and frowns. “What are we doing?” Newt looks at him like he’s been waiting to hear the question but also like he might vomit because he doesn’t want to answer the question.

                He pauses after a long while, trying to think of the right words before saying “Whatever you want us to be doing.” And Hermann looks him dead in the eye for a moment before saying an okay. Newt pulls him to his feet and gets his cane before they head to the elevator. Newt presses the button and slides his hand into Hermanns, entwining their fingers and ignoring the fact that he’s holding hands with the other man. Hermann doesn’t shift, doesn’t bat an eye. He squeezes Newts hand when the elevator dings and steps inside without letting go of his hand; when the doors close Newt crowds Hermann into the corner of the elevator and kisses him until he has to pull away to breathe.

                The car ride to the store is quiet, Newt can hear the blinker clicks in his head long after they turn and wonders how many songs have beats with that match the ticks of the arrow. Hermann watches the cars driving slowly through the fresh layers of snow as they turn to their destinations and when they pull into the store parking lot he unbuckles his seat belt and leans over the armrest. Newt turns the car off and turns, nose bumping against Hermanns.

                “Do you have a list written up or do you wander around the store?” He murmurs, brushing his lips along the stubble on Newts jaw.

                “Don’t have a list but I don’t need much.” Newt says, cupping Hermanns face in his hands and rubbing their noses together. Hermann lets out a stuttered breath and Newt smiles before getting out of the car and opening Hermanns door. They don’t hold hands when they walk into the store but they both imagine it and hold back sighs at the thought.

                “We can swing by your place so you can grab some clothes or something if you want.” Newt offers as he puts two bottles of wine in the cart. Hermann nods and watches as Newt puts several more bottles of liquor into the cart.

                “If you wouldn’t mind then yes, I wouldn’t mind doing that.” He says and follows Newt down the next aisle where he grabs two boxes of brownie mix and a yellow cake mix along with various chips and cookies. He gives Newt an incredulous look and Newt just smiles.

                “Dude, we are having a slumber party, this is necessary.” Hermann frowns at the word, they are both grown adults in their mid-thirties, slumber parties are a thing 11 year old boys did. “Don’t over think it, man, just enjoy the thought of eating really good junk food and getting wasted.” So Hermann does, and the thought of it makes him want to go back to Newts and curl up on his bed while eating chips. The smile on his face only lasts a minute when he spots two of their students.

                Raleigh and Mako had been in the store to pick up a few boxes of lights when they spot their teachers. The two of them quickly approach and Newt is all smiles and Hermann thinks he might puke.

                “Miss Mori and Mr Becket, how are you?” Hermann forces out at the smiling teenagers. They both look at each other before saying in unison

                “Just grabbing some lights,” and Mako continues with “How is your winter break so far?” Raleigh nods a few times like that’s exactly what he would have asked if he wasn’t watching how Hermann keeps looking over at Newt.

                “Totally great! Mr. Gottlieb is helping me grade papers so we thought we would stock up on the standard grading materials.” He looks down at the liquor and snacks in the cart and Raleigh lets out a puff of air that Newt takes as a laugh before continuing with “Between you and me I think that Hansen kid deserves an F.” Raleigh nods, runs a hand through his hair.

                “He’s way out of line with how he talks to you Mr. Geiszler,” Raleigh says, and he looks so uncomfortable that Newt wants to leave and save the kid from dying, but he nods instead.

                “We should get going, papers to grade.” Hermann says simply and Raleigh nods, thanking the heavens as he grabs Mako's hand and pulls her away with a goodbye.

                Hermann doesn’t move and Newt just nods to himself

                “Okay well I did not expect that, didn’t even think about that actually.” Newt says mostly to himself and Hermann makes a noise before moving down the aisle, so Newt follows him in silence as they weave through the rows of food and drinks.

                ***

                “You don’t think…” Newt trails off in the car, they’ve been sitting in the parking lot for a few minutes now and Hermanns jaw locks as he turns to face Newt who has a fierce grip on the steering wheel.  “I fucked up, I really did not think this through.” He says, nodding, flexing his fingers and Hermann rolls his eyes.

                “Oh for fucks sake they are students, they are people, and even though we did not think about being _seen_ in public I am sure it is fine, you are overreacting Newton.” Hermann says and Newt looks at him, eyes panicked and he moves the armrest of his seat back and leans over and kisses Hermann hard. Hermann grunts, his own hands hovering shakily over Newts as he presses his tongue into the others mouth.

                Newt hums into the kiss, pulling back and pressing several quick pecks to Hermanns mouth. “Overreacting,” He mumbles, starting the car up. “Your place then mine?” Hermann nods and gives him directions, you can’t have a ‘slumber party’ without an overnight bag he supposes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've made it this far, hella u go kid, five more and then it gets really good I swear


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really just a dumb filler chapter I'm sorry

“Well that bottles gone.” Newt says, draining the last of their second wine bottle into his glass. Hermann nods to himself and digs through the cassettes Newt has in a box by his stereo. He sits down at the couch and watches Hermann inspect each one of the tapes before finally pressing one in.  It’s a mix tape Newt had made in high school and he groans when the first song starts to play.

                Hermann raises an eyebrow at him “Neil Diamond.” He says and Newt nods and sets his wine glass down before getting up. Hermann eyes him and Newt takes his cane in one hand and his hand in the other, setting the cane against the wall before taking his other hand.

                Hermanns mouth goes dry when Newt leans into him, and he moves back and forth slowly as Neil Diamond sings softly on the stereo. It’s different, it feels different, feels like he could do this nightly with Newt’s chin resting on his shoulder as they sway in a small circle.  Newt moves them slowly towards his room, the music getting softer the farther they get. He slowly pulls off his shirt and Hermann follows letting it fall to the floor as they continue the slow sway to Newtons room. They step out of pants and briefs and crawl into Newts bed.

                “Love the smell of clean sheets.” He murmurs curling into Hermann, and Hermann hums in approval and slings an arm over Newt pulling him tight against his own body. “This is nice.” He sighs and Hermann runs a hand through Newts hair absently before bumping his nose against the other mans.

                “Newton hush,” Hermann whispers, pressing his mouth to the corner of Newts. He sighs and rests his head on Hermanns arm, lets his eyes fall shut and lets the buzz he has lull him to sleep.

               

 

                Hermann wakes up with Newts morning wood pressing against his hip and he rolls his eyes, the room is freezing and Newt seems to be the only form of heat and he folds into it, wrapping his arms around Newt and holding him close to his chest. He huffs in his sleep, and Hermann notes that the man is rubbing his hard on against his stomach causing his own dick to stir. He ignores the feeling best he can and closes his eyes. “Keep it up and I’ll push you out of the bed.” He mumbles, and Newton grunts, rolls over and takes half the blankets with him.

                “Grouchy grump can get your own blankets.” Newt mumbles and Hermann presses his cold feet into the warmth of Newts back and the man shouts, jerking his whole body over and off the bed. He laughs and leans over the edge of the bed, body sprawled over the mattress.

                “You could just share, you know.” He says, and Newt pouts, crawling back into bed and pulling the covers over both of them.

                ***

                “It is Christmas eve dude don’t be a stick in the mud.” Newt is pulling on his coat and gloves while trying to convince Hermann to build a snowman with him. “It’s going to be fun, come on.”

                “I don’t like the cold Mr. Geiszler.” Hermann says flatly, and Newt whines, hands on his hips with his lower lip jutted out.

                “But dude it is Christmas eve like… Come on.” He sits next to him on the couch, presses kisses to his face and mumbles a please between each one and with each one Hermann grumbles how he hates the snow.

                “You’re going to keep bothering me until I say yes.” Hermann says, and Newt shrugs

                “I mean I could keep going for a few more hours but no yeah it would be easier if you just said yes and came outside with me.” Newt smiles and Hermann gets up and pulls his coat on before following Newt to the elevator. “It’s gonna be fun dude don’t worry.”

                ***

                It isn’t fun, it’s cold and wet and his nose keeps running. He doesn’t get how Newt is on his knees and packing together a snowman. “This is ridiculous.” He says, and Newt looks up at him, hat lopsided on his head and his glasses fog up with every exhale.

                “It’s _fun_ Hermann, now stop bitching and hand me that.” Newt says pointing to the smaller snowball he’s made and Hermann hands him it and watches as he packs it on to the rest of the body. “See, fun.” He stands up and brushes off the snow stuck to his knees and Hermann shakes his head.

                “Yes, fun how could I _not_ see it.” The sarcasm in his voice makes Newt frown and he jabs a finger against Hermanns chest.

                “Okay then what _is_ fun Herms? Enlighten me.” Newt says, and Hermann heads towards the building and Newt trails after him.

                ***

 

                “Dude you are joking.” Newt says as he leans over Hermanns shoulder as the man scribbles down equations on the back of a receipt. He sighs and takes off his glasses before turning to face Newt.

                “It’s calming, calming is fun.” Hermann says simply and Newt fights back a laugh and moves towards the kitchen to get a bottle of scotch. He sits down at the table, opens the bottle and takes a hard pull before handing it to Hermann. “This is also fun” He says before taking a drink and handing the bottle back to Newt.

                ***

                It’s around 3am on Christmas morning when Newt wakes up. His body is slumped up against Hermann whose head is tipped back and he slowly pulls himself off the couch and stumbles to his room. Shoving all the papers off his laptop he flips it open.

                “This is going to be fun.” He murmurs, scrolling through a list of scheduled flights.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann does not like flying   
> ((I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up and I'm not even satisfied with what I have sorry))

“Okay I know it’s crazy but come on!” Newt says, trying to get Hermann to listen to him.

                “It’s foolish, absolute foolishness Mr. Geiszler!” Hermann is shouting, and Newt starts to pace around the couch and Hermann leans back on the couch.

                “It’s going to be fun, Herms, come on dude, free trip!” He says, standing in front of Hermann who looks up at him with a frown.

                “You are asking me to go with you, to New York no less, to see the ball drop.” He says flatly and Newt nods quickly

                “Yes, I’m asking you to do exactly that.” He sits next to Hermann on the couch, knee bouncing up and down and Hermann places his hand on the others thigh, shakes his head a little and Newt sighs, “I fucked up, shit I’m sure I can return them or something… It’s just we were talking about fun and this, Hermann _this_ would be _fun_.”

                “Okay.” He breathes, closing his eyes, and Newt looks at him. “Okay, fine I’ll go with you.” He says and Newt is on him in three seconds flat. “Newton” He hisses and Newt kisses his face mumbling a ‘This is going to be fun’ between each smooch.

                ***

                He’s boarding the plane, Newt bouncing happily next to him. He’s flown several times in his life and each time he’s hated it. Hates the way his stomach drops when they take off, hates having someone next to him who wants to look out the window, hates the inflight snacks, hates just about everything. Newt, on the other hand, loves it. Loves the feel of his stomach dropping, loves to look out the window, loves the little packet of peanuts, loves the little blankets they give you that sometimes have little airplanes on them.

                “Why did I say yes to this again?” He asks, gripping the arm of his seat and waiting for takeoff.

                “Because we want to do something fun.” Newt says simply, looking out his window at the runway. “This is going to be so much fun Hermann!” Hermann lets out a slow breath as they announce takeoff; he closes his eyes and leans back in his seat trying not to puke.

                “Fun.” He mumbles, feeling his stomach drop and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as Newt wrestles to get the armrest up. He’s sliding his hand into Hermanns and the man squeezes tight until they level out.

                “Herms, you can open your eyes, it’s okay.” Newt murmurs, and Hermann squeezes his hand again.

                “Need another minute.” He whispers, and Newt nods, resting his head on Hermanns shoulder. “Don’t like flying.” He says softly, opening his eyes and Newt leans over and closes the window shutter.

                “I can see that.” Newt says, and Hermann frowns. “But the good part is this is only a two hour flight, and then we get on a different plane for 8 hours.” He says and Hermann groans, mouth going dry and face scrunching up in distaste.

                “Only ten hours.” Hermann inhales sharply.

 

                “We’ve hit a little turbulence,” Hermann groans and Newt pulls him to lean against his side. He hates this, hates this dumb plane, hates Newt for buying tickets, hates the lady who asks if he wants peanuts.  Eventually he falls asleep, the terror tiring him out and Newt has to control himself, stops himself several times from saying ‘isn’t he adorable’ to the passing flight attendant who brings him a blanket with the little airplanes on it.

                ***

                “It’s not that bad, Herms, a two hour layover is really nothing.” Newt says as they sit with their bags. “We could get something to eat. Maybe grab a drink?” Hermann nods; Newt stands up, grabs his bag and holds his hand out to Hermann.

                They grab a sandwich and several drinks before heading towards the gate.

                “We can sleep most of the flight.” Newt yawns, and Hermann sits, waiting for someone to say they can board the plane.

                ***

                He sweet talks one of the attendants for a few blankets and a couple tiny pillows the minute they get in their seats. He offers the window seat to Hermann who hesitates before accepting and he shuts the plastic window cover.

                Newt puts the pillows around Hermann so he’s comfortable and they buckle up for take-off.

                “When we come back it should be a straight flight.” Newt says when Hermann’s hand finds his and squeezes.

                “Terrific.”

                When they level out the attendant Newt sweet talked brings them blankets. Hermann lets Newt lean into him, pulling the blankets around them and sighing.

                “This is gonna be fun, Herms, I promise.”

                ***

                They touchdown around 5 in the morning and Hermann tucks the airplane blanket under his arm as Newt flags down a taxi.

                Everything is a blur of noises and Newts soft kisses as they head towards the hotel. He melts into Newt, lets his hands wander as Newt bites marks into his skin. He yawns and Newt looks at him with mock shock.

                “Am I boring you Mr. Gottlieb?” Newt gasps and Hermann closes his eyes.

                “No,” He sighs “I am utterly drained.” Newt hums, pressing tiny kisses to Hermann’s jaw.

                “Extreme naptime is a definite go when we get to our room.” Hermann leans into Newt and watches as the cars drag along.

                ***

                The minute the door closes both of them are stripping down and climbing into the big bed.

                “I forgot what comfort feels like.” Newt groans, burying into the comforter. He looks at Hermann who has also buried himself in the blanket. “Hey, Hermann?” Newt questions  after a few minutes of silence.

                “Yes Newton?”

                “I can’t sleep.” He says, and Hermann groans, because he can’t sleep either, his heart pounds as the situation settles in. He is in New York, he is in New York with Newton, he got on a plane and he’s in New York and he feels like he might puke.

                “I feel gross after sitting by that guy on the plane… Think I’m gonna shower.” Newt gets up, stretches, and heads towards the bathroom. “Holy shit tiny hotel soaps!” Hermann laughs and gets up, looking around the room. It’s big, there’s a couch in front of the window that looks out on the bustle of New York. The shower starts up and he opens their bags, grabs a clean pair of clothes before stepping out of his briefs and walks into the bathroom.

                Newt hums to himself, scrubbing the shampoo into his hair and Hermann steps in he doesn’t move, just scrubs and Hermann follows, scrubbing shampoo into his own hair.

                He turns to rinse and Hermann watches him, crowds him against the back wall and stands with his mouth open a little not exactly sure what to do.

                “Gonna get soap in your eyes.” Newt mumbles, pushing his hand through Hermanns sudsy mop of hair. He presses his mouth to Newts and moans, letting his right hand trail down his stomach before sliding over his cock.

                He groans, grips Hermanns soapy hair as he gets jerked off quick and then slow and Newt is kissing him hard with a little too much tongue as he cums in Hermanns hand.

                He lets Newt rinse the shampoo from his hair, working his fingers to get all of it out. He lets Newt scrub him down with the hotel soap, even though the scent sticks to the back of his throat. He moans when Newt wraps a hand around his cock, giving an expert squeeze and running his thumb over the slit has Hermann whimpering.

                “Got you,” Newt murmurs in Hermanns ear, wrapping his free arm around Hermanns chest, he pumps faster. His toes curl when he cums and Newts arm tightens to support Hermanns shaking body as he tries to control his breathing.

                They rinse off, scrub each other’s backs and get out of the shower, pulling on the fluffy white robes the hotel provides before laying down and taking a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again nothing is beta'd I'm still working on it forgive me


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York New years eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really sick and I also gave up sorry I also do not know why this chapter isn't indented how i have it typed up in my word doc so idk also no beta and did I mention ive given up cos i have

                “We’ve been in here all day Herms! Come on lets go out!” Hermann looks up from his book, glasses perching on the edge of his nose.

                “What do you have in mind?” He closes his book slowly, and Newt sits next to him.

                “Dinner, a movie, we could just walk around, get a taxi and cruise.” He wiggles his eyebrows and Hermann rolls his eyes at the man.

                “It is absolutely frigid outside.” He says, and its Newts turn to roll his eyes.

                “It’s December 30th, Hermann, it is supposed to be cold everywhere.”

                “Not in Australia.” He deadpans, flipping his book back open. Newt grabs it, tosses it over his shoulder and cradles Hermanns face in his hands.

                “Australia is a longer flight, Herms.” Newt says, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Have dinner with me,” he kisses him, lets his tongue flick over his bottom lip. “Movie is optional, and it is pretty cold outside so…” Hermann lets out a low groan as Newt settles on his lap.

                “If I decline,” Newt shifts on his lap and Hermann has to stifle a moan that Newt catches, he rolls his hips, gets a good grip on the back of the sofa, and smiles at Hermann. “Do you even want to go out Newton?” Hermann stutters and Newt focuses on the noise outside on the street below, the way bright coats mingle with the suits of the city. He wouldn’t mind living here, plenty to do, keep himself busy, but he likes it back home, likes his job, likes Hermann.

                “The view is really nice up here,” He finally sighs, and Hermann hums an agreement.

                “You threw my book.”

                “I tossed your book Hermann.” Newt says, getting up off of Hermann to retrieve his book.  “Dinner in an hour,” he says handing back the book. Hermann nods, waits until Newt sits down the bed and flips on the TV before he starts to read his book.

                ***

                It takes Newt 40 minutes to reach full boredom and it actually impresses Hermann. Newt channel surfs, clicks the button on the remote every few seconds before finding something to watch. It’s impressive, Hermann looks up from over his book, watches Newt move around on the bed until he’s comfortable before he goes to finish his page.

                He stares at the last paragraph in the chapter of his book, he’s read it three times in a row and something about it leaves a weird taste but instead of the taste being on his tongue it’s in his brain and that doesn’t sit right with him, so he closes the book and looks over at Newt. Newt watches Hermann, watches his fingers skim over the book cover as he stands up and wobbles a little on his feet.

                “D’ya wanna get dinner?” Newt asks, and Hermann steadies himself before nodding.

               

They grab dinner, most of the waiting makes Newt impatient but Hermann gives him this look that gets him to freeze, and Hermann thinks he stops breathing for a moment before he sees his chest rise and fall. The wait has his leg screaming and Newt says they can leave but Hermann waves off his comment.

                He doesn’t know how long they wait, but when they get seated and start to eat the time doesn’t seem to matter because wow the food is super good and Newt is stuffing his face, making a mess that Hermann would be disgusted by if he wasn’t doing the exact same thing.  Newt looks up at Hermann between mouthfuls of his salad and nearly chokes when he sees the man eating faster than he is.

                “Dude, slow down you might choke.” Newt laughs, and Hermann swallows hard completely aware that his plate is basically clean. Newt leans back in his chair a little and closes his eyes. “I’m glad you came with me man.” Newt says, and Hermann just stares at him.

               

 

It’s the sharp sting of cold hitting his face that brings just about everything into immediate perspective. He’s in a scratchy sweater packed in Times Square with Newt pressed hard to his side. The noise overpowers any words they might have spoken to each other. The cold has numbed both of their bodies and when everyone starts to countdown Newts face lights up, nose bright red like the rest of his face.

               

                3

                2

                1…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't update as often as I should forgive me I just do not care.

Newt has his mouth on Hermann’s and the overwhelming cheers and hollering swims through their heads as they shift through the waves of people to get back to their hotel. It takes a while to get out of the crowd, and even longer to flag down a taxi. By the time they get back to the hotel and take the elevator up to their room they are more than half asleep and collapse on the bed together.

When Newt wakes up his eyes are bleary and he’s slightly confused about where he is but when he rolls over and sees Hermann with his mouth open and snoring he feels weird, like this is _to_ intimate even though they’ve _been_ intimate multiple times.  Suddenly he doesn’t know Hermann, doesn’t know all of his soft sides, and he wants to know _all_ of Hermann’s sides.

 

                They spend the rest of their time in New York doing as much sightseeing as they can in the frigid weather, eating food from shady looking food carts and enjoying each other’s company.  

                                                                                                       

                It isn’t until Hermann gets back home before the sudden regret and paralyzing fear sinks in when he sees the four missed voicemails and twelve unread emails. Between the two of them they have nine missed calls and fifteen unread emails. When Newt calls Hermann doesn’t answer the phone.

               

                He pulls into the school parking lot, a little surprised that it’s almost packed. He doesn’t go to the teacher’s lounge for his usual cup of coffee and when he passes Newts classroom he may walk a little faster, nearly tripping before he opens the door to his classroom.

                “You didn’t call me back.” Is the first thing he hears when he walks into his dark classroom, he pulls the blinds up by the door lighting a good portion of his room, including his desk where Newt is currently sitting.

                “For heaven’s sake Mr. Geiszler, you can’t just lurk in other teachers classrooms.”

                “I wasn’t lurking, see, I got you coffee.” He’s sitting in Hermann’s chair, two starbucks coffees on his desk and he shakes his head, takes off his coat and leans over his desk.

                “We were on TV Mr. Geiszler.” He says tight lipped, and Newt gets up and lets Hermann sit down.

                “I didn’t know what you liked so I got one of those ‘festive’ drinks they have. It’s peppermint, and it is actually pretty goo-:

                “Mr. Geiszler!” Hermann’s hand comes down hard on the desk. “We were on TV, people _saw_ us.”

                Newt shrugs, runs a hand through his hair. “It’s not that bad though, right?” he forces out and the look on Hermann’s face could kill thousands of men.

                “Mr. Geiszler, I had missed calls and emails from family, some I have not spoken to in years, asking why I was in New York, why I was _kissing_ another man.” The anger in his voice vibrates Newts bones and he grabs his coffee and leaves, and if he kicks over a chair on the way out so what, he’s the one who’s hurting.

               

                “Mr. Gottlieb, why were you and Mr. Geiszler kissing on TV?” The question punches the uncomfortable silence of the classroom, and the kid who asks the question is Chuck Hansen, to be honest Hermann has been looking for an excuse to send the boy to the office since day one, and it’s exactly what he does now.

                “Office, Mr. Hansen, now.” Is all he says, looking down to finish grading a stack of homework from holiday break.

                “Are you serious?” He snaps, and the classroom is all muffled giggles and “Oooh you’re done it now Hansen.”

                “Deadly, Mr. Hansen. You may turn in whatever work you have finished because you will not be returning to my class today.

                The boy shuffles around his desk, gets his homework and bag and makes his way to the front of the room. Hermann looks up over his glasses at the angry teenager who has an absolute death grip on his work.

                “This is ridiculous, it was a question.” He grumbles and Hermann’s jaw locks as he takes his glasses off.

                “It is a question that has absolutely nothing to do with physics, Mr. Hansen.” Hermann says, trying to keep from gritting his teeth. Chuck drops the papers on Hermann’s desk before leaving and he lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. The class is silent as Hermann continues to grade papers.

                He leaves for lunch, he needs to get away from the whispering teens and chatty teachers. He doesn’t answer his phone when Newt calls, and after sending his phone to voicemail for the third time he shuts it off.

                He spends the last twenty minutes of his break doing a crossword puzzle and if he shows up to class the minute the last bell rings that’s only an accident.

 

                The rest of the day is a blur for Hermann but Newt is waiting, trying to figure out what he can say to the man when one of his students mentions the incident with Chuck Hansen.

                “Whoa, what happened with Chuck?” He’s asking, grabbing a chair and turning it around to sit down by the group of chattering girls. They all look a little red and Newt smiles, trying to get them to speak.

                “Well, Chuck asked Mr. Gottlieb if you two were, well…” It’s Newt’s turn to get red and he nods. “Well Mr. Gottlieb got upset and sent him to the office.” Newt nods and gets up to circle the class again. “Okay but could you imagine! They are like, total opposites!” Newt frowns.

                “Okay everyone, get back to work!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt has a birthday and gets drunk and Hermann has to get him  
> ((If you have tumblr or whatever I track the tag you're hotter than a bunsen burner set to full power))  
> ((nothing is beta'd and idk maybe they make out when he pulls the car over or maybe Newt pukes idec))

Hermann doesn’t speak to Newt for a solid week, but when Friday the 18th rolls around he’s in the overcrowded teacher’s longue standing by principle Stacker as one of the teachers, who Hermann didn’t realize was a triplet, starts lighting the candles. The room starts in with ‘Happy Birthday as Tendo elbows Newt in the ribs.

                Newt catches Hermann’s eye and winks at the man, he narrows his eyes and shakes his head a little before going to leave.

                “Mr. Gottlieb,” He freezes, turns around and offers Stacker a wide smile.

                “Mr. Pentecost,” He says, standing up straight and looking the man in the eyes.

                “Mako has been enjoying your class a great deal. Keep up the good work.”

                Hermann nods “Yes’sir.” He chokes out, and someone puts a plate and a fork in his hands so he gets in line to get cake.

                Newt serves him a piece, and the eye contact they make is long and awkward and makes Hermann scrunch his face up a little. “Thank you Mr. Geiszler, happy birthday.” Hermann says quickly and Newt looks at him with such intensity that Hermann feels his face getting hotter. He takes his cake and heads for the door, and if anyone brings it up he’ll just say he had some grades to update or he would get some nasty phone calls from some parents.

                He eats his cake at his desk, and it’s actually pretty good. He ends up eating the entire sugary square. He does actually have several grades he needs to update, so he folds the plate in half and puts it in the trashcan before leaning over and starting up his computer.

               

                Newt figured Hermann wouldn’t stay in the longue so when everyone has cake he excuses himself and heads to Hermann’s classroom. He knocks and waits for Hermann’s voice before going in.

                Hermann isn’t shocked to see that it’s Newt, he actually half expected him to show up at some point.

                “Of course you’re updating grades.” Newt says, moving closer to Hermann’s desk.

                “What do you want, Mr. Geiszler?” Hermann says, eyes focused on the computer grade book.

                “What do I want… Well for us to talk is high on the ‘want’ list.” Hermann sighs and turns the computer screen off, he turns all his attention to Newt.

                “Okay,” Hermann says, and Newt runs a hand through his hair.

                “I really like you, dude.” He blurts out, and Hermann frowns. “And you’ve been avoiding me ever since we got back, and don’t tell me you hav-“

                “I’m seeing someone else.” Hermann says and he watches Newts lower lip quiver just a fraction before those white teeth clamp down on it to keep it still. He instantly regrets saying that and before he can say something Newt is out the door and Hermann knocks over the cup of pens on his desk.

 

                Newt goes out to his car and cries. He pounds his fists against the steering wheel and shakes his head. They weren’t _official_ and he shouldn’t have _assumed_ but he figured if you sleep with someone multiple times and like _kiss_ in Times Square that it had to count for something. He feels stupid, overwhelmingly stupid.

                                “Pull yourself together man, you never asked him out, you just slept together. Plenty of fish in the sea.” He rubs his eyes and gets out of car.

               

                The rest of the day practically kills Newt, because every time he looks out the window by his desk he can see Hermann lecturing his class. He teaches, but mostly he just scribbles notes on the board so he doesn’t have to speak. It feels childish but his heart hurts ad so does his head, along with his whole body and fuck is this what dying feels like because Newt feels like he’s dying.

 

                Hermann drives home in comfortable silence, unlocks his front door in comfortable silence, makes dinner in comfortable silence and well he does mostly everything in silence and it should feel good, _he_ should feel good but he doesn’t and when he gets into bed he just stares at the ceiling in a silence that’s nearly suffocating.

 

                Hermann starts seeing a woman he knew in high school. They don’t label it. He doesn’t want to label it. She tells him she’s seeing other people and he doesn’t really mind. They meet for dinner a few times a week and he’s mostly happy to have someone to fill in the silence and she suggests getting a cat and Hermann makes this face that has her laughing and he likes her.

                He’s eating dinner with Vanessa when he gets a phone call and she raises a perfect eyebrow at him.

                “This is terribly rude, but I have to take this.” Hermann says, pushing back in his chair and standing.

                “You could have answered it the first time,” She laughs and he shakes his head because he doesn’t want to talk to Newt,

                “Yes, Mr. Gieszler?”

                “No… This is actually Hercules, uh, my kids in your class. Your mate is wasted in my bar. He told me to ring you.” Hermann almost chokes when he hears Newt yelling in the background ‘Is that the German? We kissed!’

                He apologizes to Vanessa, who kisses him on the cheek and says she doesn’t mind.

 

                He pulls into the bar parking lot, right next to Newts car. “You pick him up and you take him home.”  Hermann walks into the bar, and the man behind the counter points to the booth in the back.

                “You would not believe how good this man is in bed.” Newt slurs and Hermann freezes halfway between the door and the booth and he considers bolting but he can’t.

                “Newton.” Hermann says, towering over the man who is lying on the table with his legs against the wall. Newt looks up at him with wide glossy eyes and smiles “Hermann the German! Wh-when did you get here? Mr. Australian man, two beers!”

                “Newton, I’m taking you home.”  Hermann says and Newt looks like a baby giraffe trying to walk as he gets off the table and stumbles to the bar counter.

                “Two beers!” Newt says and Hermann apologizes and asks if he can leave his car in the lot until the morning and he says that’s fine. “Hermann… Herms… I want beer.” Newt slurs, tugging on Hermann’s jacket.

                “Newton, for god’s sake, come on.” Hermann grumbles while leading him out of the bar and to his car. He’s digging in Newt’s left pant pocket for his keys and Newt moans, wiggling around.

                “No Hermann don’t tickle me!”

                “I am an adult, Mr. Geiszler, I do not tickle, I need your car keys.” Hermann says and Newt blinks several times and grabs his keys from his back pocket and puts them in Hermann’s hands. He unlocks the passenger door and makes sure he doesn’t hit his head.

                It’s a long ride to Newts place, and Hermann doesn’t mind but Newt is humming and struggling against the seatbelt and Hermann ends up pulling over and turning the car off.

                “Hermann,” Newt unbuckles his seatbelt and slides to the middle seat. “Hermann?” Newt murmurs, pressing his face against the plush arm of his jacket and inhaling deeply.

                “Newton you smell like booze and vomit.” Hermann groans, rolling down the window and letting the cold air rush in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to smoke weed to finish the 20 dollars of fast-food garbage you bought on the way home.

“Mr. Geiszler, do not touch anything.” Newt hums and sits on the couch as Hermann grabs two beers from the fridge. He hands Newt one and sits next down next to him.

                “Hey, beer!” Newt smiles and Hermann turns on the TV and relaxes into the cushions.

                They watch some TV show Newt seems to be happy with, and Newt puts his empty bottle on the coffee table and rests his head on Hermann’s leg. Hermann runs his hand through Newts hair and finishes the rest of his beer. Newt is nearly out in minutes, humming a little as Hermann massages his scalp. He turns the TV off and sits in silence, and it’s the perfect kind of silence.

                He wakes up in his bed with Newt snoring next to him. He frowns, pulling a pillow from behind his head to cover his face with. Even in his sleep Newt is loud.

                “Herms?” Newt is yawning and groaning at the same time, shielding his eyes from the harsh light that comes through the window.  “ _’Morning light is so lovely’”_ He starts off in a mocking tone _“_ I should punch the person who said that.”

                Hermann decides he can’t pretend to be asleep, so he moves the pillow off his face to look at a very rumpled Newt. “Please, Mr. Geiszler-“

                “I’m in _your_ bed, dude, call me Newt.”

                “Newton kindly shut up.” He does and Hermann sighs. “I picked you up from a bar last night,” he says, and Newt flinches as Hermann gets up off the bed to pull the curtains closed “this is not to happen again.”

                “I remember nothing, okay not true, I remember being angry with you and after class I drove straight to a bar.”

                “You truly are an amazing human being.” Hermann quips, leaving the room and heading straight to the kitchen. Newt follows him, flinching at the sound of running water.

                “I am _pretty_ amazing.” Newt says, downing a few pills dry. He chokes and Hermann hands him a glass of water.

                They move to the couch, Newt flips the TV on and Hermann doesn’t complain when Newt knocks shoulders with him to get his attention. “Do you wanna like watch something or take me home?” He asks and Hermann grabs the remote and changes the channel. Newt smiles wide “Cool.”

                ----

                They get to Newt’s about an hour later, after he’s convinced Hermann to go through multiple drive-thrus for a variety of food that Newt says he absolutely has to have or he might die and that would be all Hermann’s fault.

                “So,” Newt drawls as he leans up against the open door of his apartment, “wanna come in?” Hermann makes a face and Newt huffs “Come on it’s my birthday, help me eat this food, got a bottle of bourbon we can open, it’ll be fun.” Hermann can’t so no to bourbon.

                Newt grabs two plates and sets them on the coffee table in front of the couch. “Bourbons in the cabinet I’m gonna take a fast shower and we can totally party.” He says smiling before disappearing into the bathroom. Hermann hates to admit it but he makes himself right at home, gets up to grab the bourbon and two glasses. He waits for Newt before he drinks, he doesn’t like drinking alone.

They divide up the food when Newt gets out of the shower and watch some movie about a girl at a cabin with her friends. Newt shouts at the girl between inhaling his food and Hermann nearly chokes several times. “Fuck, dude,” Newt starts “I’m not gonna be able to eat all this.” He turns and looks at Hermann, and Hermann raises an eyebrow.

                “So save it.” He says, and Newt shakes his head.

                “No dude, fast food is so nasty the next day like you eat it now or you throw it in the trash and that’s like 20 bucks of food.” He gets up “We need pot.” Hermann chokes again.

                “You’re joking.” Hermann says, and Newt’s smile puts the sun to shame and Hermann’s heart might skip a few times and maybe his stomach flops once or twice but that isn’t the point. “You’re a high school teacher what a horrible example.” He shakes his head and Newt laughs.

                “Oh please, with that leg of yours you can’t convince me you haven’t smoked a little, plus I might have woken up in the middle of the night and snooped a bit, I’ve never seen you smoke a cigarette in your life.” Newt says and Hermann’s eyes go wide.

                “You had no right to snoop through my things, Mr. Geiszler.”

                “Oh my god Hermann Gottlieb smokes weed.” He laughs and Hermann leans across the couch with his cane and smacks Newt hard on the side. “Oh come on don’t be so sour about it big deal you smoke weed.”

                “Used to, past tense Mr. Geiszler.” Newt raises an eyebrow at this and Hermann heaves a sigh. “For god’s sake Newton yes I smoke _weed_ now drop it.” Newt slides up next to him on the couch and throws an arm around the mans shoulders.

                “Okay but like, you gotta tell me about your party days.”

                “For fucks sa- Newton I am a _year_ older than you, I’m sure our stories are rather similar.” Newt lets out a long, low whistle and clicks his tongue.

                “I’m pretty sure you’re wrong.” Newt laughs, and Hermann shakes Newt off.

                “Are you going to sit here and talk or are you going to get whatever it is you have.” Hermann puffs out and Newt nods quickly and goes to his room. “So like,” Newt yells from his room, “you feel up to rolling?” Hermann knew it was bound to happen and before he can answer Newt is putting the stuff on the table. “I’m actually really shit at rolling.” He says smiling and Hermann glares at him.

                “Do not saddle up to me, Newton, just because I smoke on _occasion_ doesn’t mean we are suddenly best buds.” Newt has to choke back laughter.

                “Shit did you just make a weed joke, _best buds_.” Hermann hits him hard.

                “There is an awful lot you don’t know about me, Newton.” Hermann says softly as he starts to roll and Newt’s eyes go a little wide and Hermann is absolutely right, they really _don’t_ know each other.

 

                Newt looks at Hermann after passing him the joint and Hermann snaps. “Do you need something?” He says before taking a pull. He lets the smoke curl in his slightly parted mouth before puffing out an O ring. Newt smiles lazily, breaking the ring with his finger. Hermann lets the smoke out through his nose and Newt thinks he looks like the grouchiest dragon he’s ever seen and he’s leaning in close to Hermann. Hermann stiffens when he feels Newts breath against his neck.

                “How’d you do that?” Newt murmurs, taking the joint from Hermann who tries to explain; he ends up laughing and Newt nubs the joint and leans back. He gives it a shot and fails miserably and Hermann is clicking his tongue. He grabs Newts chin and turns his face towards him. He’s incredibly close and Newt stammers “I messed up.” Hermann makes an affirming noise leaning a little closer.

                “You have to use your tongue,” he shows him again and Newt slowly mimics the movement. “You aren’t using your tongue,” Hermann whispers, “like this.” He nudges his nose against Newts before pressing his mouth to the smallers. Newt lets out a soft hum as Hermann prods at his tongue.

                Newt pulls back slightly “Sly bastard.” He laughs, and Hermann is pulling him back in for another kiss, framing Newt’s face with his hands as his heart hammers in his chest. Newt whines a little, pulling Hermann closer to him and the older doesn’t mind being pulled and pushed around until he’s seated on Newts lap. “Your leg okay?” He murmurs against Hermann’s mouth and Hermann pulls back and nods slowly, lets his hand fall to his leg and rubs it a little.

                “It’s fine.” Newt goes to say something and Hermann licks into his mouth drawing out a low groan from the man before fitting their mouths together. Newt trails his hand over the fabric of Hermann’s slacks that covers the thick scar on Hermann’s bad leg and the mans whole body shakes as he lets out a low whine.

                “Fuck,” Newt chokes out “I didn’t hurt you di-“

                “I’m fine j-just,” he grabs Newts hand and presses his thumb hard to where the scar is and Newt watches Hermann’s body arch as he lets his head lull back.

                “Hermann, dude,” Newt tries to cut through the fog that builds up in his brain from watching Hermann. “That’s got to hurt, dude I don’t want to hurt you.” Hermann lets his head roll forward and gives Newt the most supreme case of ‘bitch face’ he has ever seen.  He leans forward and nips hard at the dip between Newt’s neck and shoulder receiving a shudder.

                “That is what it feels like when you press here.” He presses Newts thumb down against the scar again and Newt’s eyes get a little bigger as he watches Hermann’s eyes nearly roll back. “Again, Newton please,” his voice is hoarse and he’s practically fucking _bouncing_ on Newts lap, so he drags his thumb a little and gets a soft ‘uh huh’ before he presses down hard. Hermann blinks slowly and locks eyes with Newt who is way far gone.

                “Dude, just fuck, tell me if I hurt you or if you need to stop.” Newt murmurs, breaking eye contact to tug at Hermann’s shirt and Hermann grabs the bottom of his shirt and drags it off his body, feeling every fiber slide against his skin, and it hits him that he’s sufficiently baked. He can feel the thrumming of his racing heart and the pulse of Newts skin as he leans forward to kiss him.

                “Undress.” He says, slowly moving to stand up so he can remove his pants and Newt quickly undresses until he’s just in his briefs and they’re both breathing heavy. “You can take those off too.” Hermann fights back a laugh and Newt drags his briefs off slow and Hermann isn’t laughing when Newt lets his fingers brush over his erection. He sits down and Hermann lowers himself on his knees, the carpet digs into his skin as he moves to get his mouth around the head of Newt’s cock.

                “Fucking hell,” he groans and Hermann palms himself through the thin cotton of his own briefs. “Not gonna…. Fuck Hermann, man, stop fuck.” Newt is whining and Hermann pulls away slowly, letting his tongue drag over the slit. Newt has to grip the armrest to keep himself from cumming. Hermann looks up at him with hazy eyes and Newt is breathing hard through his nose and Hermann has the most shit eating grin and Newt wants to kiss it off his face.

                “Up,” he runs his hands on his thighs and Hermann hums a soft agreement as Newt leans over to dig through the side table drawer by the couch Hermann slides out of his briefs.. “Fucking hell,” Hermann is grabbing at his pants to get to his wallet. “Boy scout,” Newt laughs and Hermann chokes back his laughter as he hands Newt the condom. He sets it on the end table and leans forward to grab the joint and his zippo. He lights it up and takes a slow drag, getting Hermann to sit on his lap. Newt nubs it and leans his face close to Hermann’s before letting out a steady stream of smoke. Hermann breathes it in and lets his eyes fall shut. Newt is rubbing his hands up and down Hermann’s thighs slowly and he nearly chokes on the exhale when he feels the hard pressure on the scar.

                Newt is grabbing the lube with his free hand, Hermann widens his legs and Newt kisses him as he presses a finger to the tight muscle and slowly works it in. “More,” Hermann breathes against Newt’s ear and Newt complies happily and the burn that spreads through Hermann feels like wildfire and it draws a continuous stream of noises from his throat. “Really good,” he moans and Newt laughs a little, nudging a third finger that gets Hermann hitting pitches he didn’t think the man was capable of.

                “Missed this,” Newt blurts out and Hermann arches into him begging for more as he thrusts back against Newts hand. He presses his mouth to Hermann’s when he removes his fingers and he’s glad he does because the high whine Hermann lets out would have ended him if it was full volume. He scrambles for the condom and Hermann is taking it from him, tearing the foil and moving a little to slide it down Newts length. Hermann is ready to just impale himself but Newt has both his hands full of Hermann’s ass and is guiding him down slowly and it’s absolute torture.

                “ _Newton_ ,” it sounds lewd coming from Hermann, and he’s grabbing at Newt’s hands so he can slide the rest of the way down at his own pace and it makes Newt toss his head back and groan as Hermann seats himself, moving his hips a little. “Mr. Geiszler you need to _move_.” Hermann groans and Newt’s eyes snap to the elders face and he gives a sharp thrust upwards that leaves Hermann breathless as his erection bobs against his stomach. He lets Hermann bounce low on his cock, likes the soft noises he makes and the hard kisses he gives. He lets his hands slide back to cup Hermann’s ass, lifts him a little before giving a sharp thrust. He can tell by Hermann’s loud cry that he’s found that spot. “Right there,” Hermann pants “ _mein gott harder.”_

                He misses his prostate on purpose on the next thrust and Hermann is gripping Newts shoulders “You wanna cum.” Newt huffs out and Hermann is nodding so hard he could break his own neck. Newt slides against it slow and gets a weak punch to the shoulder. He lets his hands drop “You got it.” He breathes and Hermann fucks down with earnest on Newt’s cock. He cums not even a half minute later and Newt is moving so Hermann is stretched on the couch as Newt fucks him through his orgasm. Hermann’s breathing is ragged when Newt cums and he’s pressing against the scar making Hermann cry out again.

 

                Hermann pushes Newt’s hair back with his hand and works on evening out his breathing. Newt is pulling Hermann to sit up and lean back against the armrest of the couch, his knees drawn up to his chest gives Newt a view of the reddened ring of muscle. He pulls of the condom and gets up to dispose of it, takes him a minute to get his legs to move. When he turns to head back to the couch he catches Hermann stroking himself with his head tilted back. Newt sits next to him and watches the lazy strokes of Hermann’s hand. It’s mesmerizing, the slick sound that rings through his ears as he speeds up and Newt presses two of his fingers in Hermann and rubs against his prostate.

                “Newton I’m gonna, fuck,” He spills on himself with a long hum as he lets his eyes fall closed as his second orgasm runs through his body. Newt leans over him and licks from the side of his stomach to his sternum, collecting some of his cum. Hermann shakes like a leaf and Newt gets up to grab a damp cloth to clean the guy off.

                “I got it, just relax,” Newt murmurs as he starts to clean off Hermann’s chest. “Is your leg okay, do you need anything?” He asks and Hermann blinks a few times and shakes his head.

                “I’m fine.” So Newt helps him to his feet and they both pull their briefs back on. Newt grabs the bottle of bourbon and leads him to his room. They curl up on Newts bed, and Hermann looks around, the room is cleaner than the last time he was here and Newt takes notice of his gaze.

                “Yeah I cleaned up, don’t have a heart attack,” He takes a pull from the bottle before handing it to Hermann. “I was thinking about getting a cat.” Newt says, and Hermann wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and gives Newt an incredulous look. “What I seriously was, but then I thought about lizards, those are really cool… But…” He trails off to take a drink from the bottle. “But I don’t think I’m allowed to have pets.”

                “Vanessa told me I should get a cat.” He takes a pull and notices the pained look Newt gives him. “She’s just a friend get that look off your face Newton.” He frowns and hands the bottle back before stretching out on the bed. Newt disappears from the room and Hermann figures he’s fucked up but when Newt comes back in with half the food from the table and the joint in his mouth he rolls his eyes.

                “Just a friend, okay,” he tosses Hermann a brightly wrapped hamburger and lights up before sitting on the bed.  “Is she like… Hot? I really don’t know what to ask.” Hermann chokes.

                “She is a very attractive woman, yes.” He says simply and Newt nods. He grabs for the bottle and takes a hard drink from it.

                “Whoa there,” Newt says, taking the bottle from Hermann who gasps at the harsh burn. “Take it easy, we don’t have to talk about that it’s fine dude. We could totally make out though.” Newt laughs a little and takes a pull from the joint and hands it to Hermann. He takes a quick, short drag and makes an O before handing it back to Newt who attempts to copy the O but ends up choking.

                Hermann openly laughs at him, and Newt frowns. “You still aren’t using your tongue,” and Newt raises an eyebrow. “I could show you again.” He says leaning forward and Newt leans back to put the spliff out and returns his attention back to Hermann, who presses his mouth to Newts before moving to lay half his body across Newts.

                Newt yawns, stretches a little and pulls Hermann close. When he hears Newt steady breathing Hermann mumbles an “I missed this too,” before letting himself fall asleep.

 

                Hermann wakes up to Newt rubbing his back, “You were like… Twitching and crying in your sleep and I forgot if you were supposed to wake someone who was having a bad dream and I,” He makes a helpless noise and Hermann rubs a hand over his face and takes in a shaky breath and Newt kisses the top of his head “I got ya, okay?” Hermann breaks down a little, he doesn’t mean to and he doesn’t know what shook him up so bad he doesn’t remember dreaming honestly. Newt stays quiet and continues to rub his back.

                He’s fine after a few minutes, and rolls onto his back to look up at the ceiling with Newt. “Sorry.” Hermann whispers and Newt pretends not to hear him because when Hermann is with him he doesn’t have to apologize. He could knock one of his teeth out trying to swing at someone else and Newt wouldn’t care. It scares him a little if he’s being honest.

                “I’d never had birthday sex before, was pretty great.” That gets him a punch to the side, it’s weak but it smarts. He clears his throat and mimics Hermann’s gasping breathes from earlier and Hermann smacks his hand over Newt’s mouth.

                “Honestly Newton,” he hisses and Newt licks the palm of Hermann’s hand until he removes it. “Absolutely disgusting,” he wipes his hand on the sheets and Newt laughs at the typical sour face Hermann usually has and before the man can complain Newt kisses him.

 

                Sometime during the night Newt must have cleaned up because Hermann wakes up under warm covers with Newt holding him close. It’s dark outside and he slowly moves out of Newt’s grasp and retreats to the living room to grab his clothes. The TV is on and the light from the kitchen helps him in his search for his clothes. He grabs his keys and makes his way for the door when the light turns on.

                “Oh, I… Was just wondering where you went.” Newt says fighting back a frown and Hermann jingles his keys a little.  

                “Should get home,” he says softly and Newt shakes his head and clears the space between them.  

                “We drank a lot Herms, you can’t leave.” Newt says, and Hermann shakes his head. “Just stay here, I can sleep on the couch I don’t know just don’t leave dude like don’t try to sneak out of my place like,” he says and guilt hits Hermann like a freight train because he was going to sneak out. He doesn’t think he’s ever done that before.

                “I can call a cab, Newton.” He says simply and Newt runs a hand through his hair and looks past Hermann at the door. He can see Hermann dig through his pockets for his phone. He watches him. Watches as he dials the number and presses the phone to his ear.

                “Hermann, I love you.” Newt breathes out and Hermann’s eyes snap to Newt’s face and his whole body feels like it’s on fire.

                “Don’t be ridiculous Newton,” he says but he hangs up the phone after a curt ‘sorry’ to whoever had picked up on the other end. He stands there and Newt stares at him. “I don’t have enough for a cab.” He mumbles and before he can walk past Newt he’s pulling him against his body and kissing him.

               

                 When Hermann falls asleep Newt may or may not look through his wallet, all he knows is Hermann had way more than enough to get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gross okay I am so sorry I have been absent for 3 months a lot of stuff has happened and I was left scrambling to get myself together. But the next update will be like so fast I am so sorry.  
> So uh, still no beta, I went over this chapter a few times (actual like doing it in this one wow, I almost didn't post this I was so embarrassed like I talk a big talk but I'm a baby sorry) Uh... Not even halfway done with the fic, I'm hoping to make the next few chapters super long, I keep looking at other fics and comparing myself and then getting sad because my writing is not as good, but I only started recently writing fanfic and stuff and it is still a little odd.  
> Uh... I guess stick around, bookmark, leave a kudos, suggest it to anyone you know who is looking for a newmann fic I don't know I'm just excited that this has any views to begin with.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being bounced on someone's knee can be fun at any age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is incredible how unedited this is. I went over it like twice forgive me.  
> I'm so sorry about Hermann boy is fucked up  
> (comments and kudos are always appreciated like god bless I love stuff like that)

Newt is in a good mood when he pulls into the school parking lot on Monday. He says hello to the kids who are brave enough to hang around outside in the cold weather and heads to Hermann’s classroom. He even _knocks_ on Hermann’s door instead of barging in like he normally does and when he hears Hermann yell a ‘come in’ his heart stops and he hesitates.

                Hermann had left his place on Sunday, late in the day after both of their heads had stopped throbbing. Newt had gotten a lift from him to retrieve his car and Hermann had left with a simple goodbye. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. Before he can retreat the door opens and Hermann is standing in front of him. “Mr. Geiszler,” Hermann says and Newt automatically notices the frown that occupies the mans face.

                "I,” Newt starts shakily “did not mean to knock on your door.” Hermann’s lips press together in a tight line.

                “I see.” Neither of them moves and several students walk by slowly to catch what’s happening. “Did you need more markers? The office sent more than they normally do.” He’s lying right through his teeth but Newt doesn’t seem to notice.

                “Oh shit, are you serious? Did they give you any blue ones?” He’s pushing past Hermann, who gets his spine pressed into the doorframe and he can feel the sting in his eyes from the sudden sharp pain. He closes the door and it clicks. “Did you know Pentecost fucking told the girl at the front desk I wasn’t allowed any expos, she’s new so I thought I could sweet talk her but she had a picture of me that said ‘give this man no expo markers’ can you believe that shit.” Newt rambles and sits at Hermann’s desk, kicks his feet up and leans back so far in the chair that it squeaks.

                “Newton, mind your feet,” Hermann hisses and Newt apologizes and moves his feet, knocking over a cup of pens. Hermann is moving to crouch down and pick them up and Newt is doing the same thing. Hermann has to fight himself from saying something rude as he gathers some of the pens.

                “Fuck, this happened last time, I’m so sor-“ He looks up at Hermann and forgets every apology he was going to say because wow he doesn’t look as grumpy as he usually does and that hits Newt like a ton of bricks. He can’t stop himself. He shoves the remaining pens out of the way and tips Hermann’s head up so he can look at him. “I’m sorry about the mess.” He whispers and Hermann makes this noise that Newt wants to _taste_ so he does. He lets his tongue run over Hermann’s bottom lip and lets out a soft ‘yeah’ when he gets him to open his mouth.

                “I might have a few blue expos.” Hermann says between kisses and Newt’s face lights up and then he’s being kissed again. “Mr. Geiszler,” Hermann murmurs and Newt drags a hand down the others slacks. “Mr. _Geiszler_!” Hermann snaps and Newt pulls back apologizing the whole time; “Stop apologizing.”

                “I’m really sorry though dude, one second I was helping you with the pens and the next I couldn’t stop staring I’m sorry.” He whispers and sure it feels like Hermann’s heart stops beating and he has to remind himself he’s at school, he has to teach, and he lets Newt help him to his feet.

                “Let me get you the expos,” Hermann says simply and Newt nods and picks up the last few pens and the cup, setting it on Hermann’s desk he lets his hand trail over the stack of papers as Hermann digs for the markers. “Oh, I’ve only got one.” He says softly and Newt has to fight the urge to kiss him again because he looks _positively upset._

                “That’s totally fine man, so I was uh,” He laughs a little, “was wondering if you wanted to do lunch sometime?” He chokes out the rest and Hermann nods, handing him the marker.

                “That would be nice.” This time Newt does kiss him, he grabs him by the back of the neck and kisses him hard. “For the sake of mankind, Mr. Geiszler, get out of my classroom.” Newt laughs and leaves smiling like an idiot.

                “Mr. Gottlieb.” He freezes as Pentecost strides quickly to meet him, it’s cold outside but the look on his face is colder than any winter. “Where did you get that?” He points to the blue expo in Newt’s hand. “You can use the chalkboard, it is easier to supply your… Artistic habit.” He says and Newt literally stuffs the marker into his pants.

                “Chalk, got it, only using the chalk on the small chalkboard in my class, why would I even want to use the three large whiteboards I have when I have a tiny chalkboard.” He says and Pentecost is a solid rock of not putting up with your bullshit. He lets Newt retreat back to his classroom right as the bell rings.

 

                Hermann finds himself looking out the window more often than he normally does to stare across the way to Newt’s own classroom. Newt catches him a few times and waves furiously. “Oh for heaven’s sake,” he closes the blinds and returns to teaching.

                He thinks it’s someone in his room whose phone goes off, and he doesn’t tolerate that. Hermann stops altogether as the ringing continues and looks around his classroom.

                “Mr. Gottlieb,” Mako says softly, and Hermann looks at her, “the noise is coming from your desk.” Her voice trails to a whisper and the look on Hermann’s face as he hobbles to his desk and opens the drawer is priceless because it is his phone. He turns it off and apologizes.

                “If your phone is on why can’t we have ours on?” Chuck shouts and a few people nod in agreement.

                “Mr. Hansen if you plan on starting a riot you may leave my class immediately.” Hermann says before clearing his throat and continuing the lesson.

               

                Newt and Hermann both have a free period after their first classes for grading papers and allowing students to come in. No one ever comes in. He turns his phone back on and scrolls through the messages Newton had sent.

                _Hey dude, you should totally open your blinds. – N_

_Seriously Hermann open your blinds – N_

_I’m gonna be pretty pissed if you don’t open your blinds – N_

He opens his blinds and there’s a note on his window that says “Super urgent science meeting in my room for 2nd hour.

                “This is ridiculous,” he huffs, getting up. He doesn’t bother with his cane his leg hasn’t been bothering him since Saturday and he ruffles at the thought before bracing himself for the cold. He catches Newt looking out his blinds and he takes the note off his window before going to the others classroom. He walks right in because he’s obviously being expected, “Newton, you texted me _during_ class.” Newt is behind him locking the door and closing the blinds before he pulls Hermann behind the white boards.

                “What do you do if one of your students’ phones goes off?” Newt asks, forcing Hermann to sit in the chair he keeps behind the whiteboard, he uses the spot to hide from Pentecost, but he isn’t going to tell Hermann that. He’s on his knees, running his hands up Hermann’s thighs.

                “Newton,” He huffs and Newt is making this soft noise that knocks Hermann in the face. “Oh do not even think about it.” He says coldly and Newt smiles.

                “You’ve never wanted to fool around in a classroom?” He asks, and Hermann frowns so deeply that Newt thinks his face might be stuck. “Seriously? Because, ha, wow yeah I think about that a lot,” he takes in a shaky breath and stands up.

                “Entirely inappropriate Newton,” Hermann says and he pulls Newt down by that absolutely _stupid_ tie he wears and the biology teacher is fighting back a smile. “Far worse than texting me while I was teaching.” Newt rolls up his sleeves and cups Hermann’s face before kissing him like it’s his job and Hermann is gasping.

                “Mr. Gottlieb,” Newt moans and Hermann pulls him onto his lap, “gonna send me to the office?” He breathes out and Hermann has to hold back a laugh.

                “Yes Mr. Geiszler I am going to send you to the office.” He laughs and Newt hits his shoulder and that shuts him up real fast. “ _Newton,_ ” He murmurs, his lips press together in a tight line.

                “You need to loosen up Herms, Jesus, dude seriously just we can make out for like twenty minutes and the next twenty-five we can just talk or whatever you want to do.” Newt says and Hermann surges forward to deliver a biting kiss that Newt melts into as he fights back. “Don’t wanna teach,” he mumbles against Hermann’s mouth, “wanna smooch you all day.” Hermann actually smiles and Newt has to pull back because that’s actually really cute who knew Hermann was so cute.

                “Smooch,” Hermann has to fight back laughter, “what a ridiculous word.”

                “What can I say, I’m a ridiculous man.”

                “Oh I know.” Hermann whispers and Newt’s goofy smile is contagious because he can’t keep the grin from spreading across his own face. He bounces his leg a little to keep it awake and Newt’s eyes widen and his mouth opens into a tight O and Hermann freezes.

                “Y-you didn’t mean to do that, like you didn’t do that on purpose.” His voice is rough and Hermann bounces his leg again and the noise that leaves Newt’s lips is positively _sinful._ “Oh you fucking _bastard._ ” Newt whines and Hermann is hushing him.

                “We will finish at lunch, Mr. Geiszler.” Hermann says, letting his teeth trail over the scruff of Newton’s jaw and he gets a shaky head nod as he lets him stand up. “Good man.” He mumbles, and Newt lets out an unsteady breath.

                “Fuck,” his pants are clearly tented and Hermann’s are as well and they both flush red and Newt is whispering something about seeing old people naked and that gets rid of the problem pretty quickly. Newt sits at his desk and Hermann sits at the chair he has next to it. “So, what did you want to do for lunch?” He asks, clicking around on his computer deleting emails from outraged parents about him talking about making a frog explode as a child, it was quality humour if he had to say so himself.

                “You decide.” He says, getting to his feet. “I am not entirely picky.” He leans down and presses his lips to Newt’s and when he starts pulling back Newt is literally moving out of his seat to keep their lips together. “ _Newton_ I have a class to teach,” Hermann huffs but he presses his mouth back to Newt’s.

                “Class is so dumb, you should just skip it,” Newt smiles, and Hermann looks like he’s seen a ghost.

                “I would never.” He says sternly and the laughter that bubbles out of Newt makes Hermann angry. “I take my job seriously Mr. Geiszler.”

                “Okay, okay, I’m sorry, just go and I’ll see you for lunch.” He says and Hermann is turning sharply and Newt has to fight the urge to grab the mans hand and tug him back for another kiss.

 

                Hermann is stuck in his class after the bell for lunch rings. Chuck Hansen is in front of him bitching about his grade again. “You can’t believe I only deserve a C you have to be jokin’ me, it ain’t funny.” Hermann frowns.

                “Mr. Hansen I am sure you would like to enjoy your lunch hour instead of arguing with me on your shoddy work.” Chuck huffs and sits down at the chair by Hermann’s desk. “Oh for Christ’s sake leave it here I’ll go back over it.” That gets the boy to smile slightly and he leaves his work on Hermann’s desk. When he leaves the classroom Hermann leans back in his chair and sighs.

                Newt waits for Chuck to go around the corner before going into Hermann’s classroom.

                “Newton I have never hated a student, but I honestly hate that boy.” He says and Newt is sitting down in the seat Chuck had previously occupied, and he pats Hermann’s leg.

                “That Chuck kid is a super asshole he’s the same way in my class, did he ask you to reconsider his grade. He just doesn’t pay attention.” Newt says, “He has promise he’s just a cocky little jerk.” Hermann laughs a small shaky laugh and looks over at the man. “Come on dude, let’s go get something to eat.

 

                “This is your car?” Hermann asks skeptically, and Newt looks at him.

                “Yeah, traded up, it’s cool.” He pats the hood of the Chrysler 300 and walks around to open Hermann’s door for him.

                “I could have opened the door myself, Mr. Geiszler.” Hermann hisses as he notices several students staring at them. Newt smiles big and waits for Hermann to get in. He closes the door before Newt can and he frowns at him before waving to the gawking students.

 “Hey kids,” he’s smiling again, “have a good lunch.” He gets in the car and Hermann looks like he might die.

                “You are incorrigible Newton,” Hermann huffs as Newt looks behind him to back out of his space. His face is so close to Hermann’s that he has to tease him.

                “Could kiss you in front of everyone, close enough,” He says and Hermann flushes, he loves it, he waves at a few students as he pulls out of the parking lot and onto the road. “I can drive with one hand you know,” and it takes Hermann a moment before he turns and looks at Newt,

                “Horrible. You are horrible.” He says frowning and Newt laughs letting his right hand trail up Hermann’s leg. “Newton,” he goes to move Newt’s hand and Newt holds on to it. Hermann goes stiff in his seat but doesn’t fight him.

                “So I ordered pizza, I figured we could eat in the car and make out or whatever,” Newt says absently and Hermann nods and lets Newt entwine their fingers. He moves both their hands to the radio so he can turn it on.  
                “Oh for heaven’s sake,” Hermann mumbles and Newt laughs. “Why would you even listen to this?”

                “Excuse me for not listening to boring car crash sleepy time classical music Hermann.” He snaps, and Hermann lets go of his hand. “Fuck, I’m sorry okay, I just,” he makes a noise in his throat and Hermann shakes his head.

                “No, I’m sorry.” Hermann says curtly, focusing his attention straight ahead and Newt is looking over at him every few seconds before sighing. They sit in silence until they get the pizza.

                “’Kay I’ll be right back dude,” he says and Hermann nods and waits in the car. It takes a few minutes but Newt is bounding back and putting the box on top of a blanket in the backseat before sitting in the driver’s seat. “I got cheese,” Newt says starting the car up. Before he backs out he unbuckles and leans over to kiss Hermann on the cheek. “Lighten up, I bought lunch, we have an hour until we have to be back, like dude smile a little.” Hermann turns to look at him.

                “Drive, Newton.” He sighs, running a hand over his face as Newt laughs a little and turns up the music.

               

                They pull to some spot Newt likes go hang out at in the middle of nowhere. When the car stops and Newt turns off the engine Hermann is taking off his seatbelt and leaning over and pressing his long fingers into the sides of his cheeks, forcing his mouth open so he can kiss him. Newt is struggling to get out of his seatbelt, growing hard in his pants. “Fuck,” he groans and Hermann is pulling back and Newt is trying to even his breathing and Hermann is trailing his mouth down the column of Newts throat, and the man swallows. “Should give a guy some warning,” he whines when Hermann nips at his throat, working his tie and shirt off. “Jesus,” Newt breathes out and Hermann pulls back and smiles to himself.

                “Thank you for buying lunch, Mr. Geiszler.” And Newt is getting out of the car and stomping around to Hermann’s side, pulling open the door and practically dragging him out of the car. “Your move,” he whispers, and Newt is opening the back door of the car and crowding Hermann until he sits sideways. Newt moves to sit on Hermann’s good leg and looks at him with half closed eyes.

                “Bounce me on your knee,” Newt breathes and Hermann lets his knee bounce in the back of the cramped car and Newt is making soft keening sounds hunched over Hermann. “Yeah, fuck Hermann,” he’s gasping and gripping at the other’s shoulders when he cums in his pants and Hermann stops and frowns slightly. “N-no it’s fine, ever since I spilt a mixture on my crotch in class I always have back-up pants.” Hermann remembers that day rather vividly and he has to bite back a laugh. “Yeah real funny,” he groans and Hermann is nodding.

                “It was humorous,” Hermann says, letting Newt climb in the seat next to him. He’s struggling to get his pants off, “if you want to get anywhere you might want to take you shoes off.” He says simply, and Newt mimics him as he tugs off his shoes. “Very mature.”

                “Pull the door closed,” Newt says, and Hermann does, and Newt leans over him to lock it. He sits back on his knees and looks at Hermann for a moment before unbuttoning the mans slacks. Hermann makes a noise and Newt smiles. “Not gonna complain anymore?” He asks and Hermann lifts his hips up so Newt can continue.

                “Keep talking and I will,” Hermann groans, and the slide of his briefs over his cock has him gripping at Newt’s hair. He doesn’t move and Hermann isn’t about to shove Newt’s head down. Feeling his breathe against his erection is enough to make him whimper though and Newt takes pity on him, wrapping his lips around the tip. “Newton,” he breathes out, letting his head fall back against the window and Newt slides as far down as he can, and Hermann is making the sweetest noises Newt has probably ever heard.

                He cums within two minutes tops and he’s breathing hard as Newt pulls back and swallows hard. Hermann is pulling Newt against him, wants to taste himself in Newt’s mouth and Newt lets him, coaxing the olders tongue and moaning.

                “After class,” Newt says when he pulls back, “you should stop by my place.” He kisses the corners of Hermann’s mouth and smiles.

                “No, Newton.” He says abruptly and Newt freezes for a half second before nodding. He moves off Hermann so he can situate himself and he maneuvers his way into the front seat and pops the trunk. He’s pulling off his boxers and shimmying into a pair of black pants when Hermann exits the vehicle. “I have plans,” he sighs, not caring to delve into his personal life.

                “That’s fine,” Newt says because it is fine even if it hurts a little. “So we should totally eat,” and Hermann can’t disagree with that.

 

                The rest of the day drags on, and Hermann finds himself only done with half of his lesson for each class as the day goes on. Newt texts him during a passing period.

                _Day is draggin, right? – N_

                At least Hermann isn’t the only one who feels like this and he’s about to text him back when Tendo walks into his room.

                “My favourite physics teacher,” he says smiling, cup of coffee in his hand. “Here to take coffee orders, and invite you out for drinks tonight.” He sips at his own mug of coffee and Hermann sets his phone down.

                “I actually have a date,” Hermann says, and Tendo is striding over to his desk and setting his mug down. He glances out his window and see’s Newt sitting at his desk balancing a pen between his nose and upper lip.

                “Well, uh, bring your date, you never come out with us it’ll be fun.”

                “It is unprofessional to get drunk with colleagues,” that gets a laugh out of Tendo.

                “Lighten up a little, we’re meeting at Striker’s at seven ‘o’clock if you and your _date_ care to join us.”

                “Why did you say it like that?” Hermann snaps and he catches Tendo looking over at Newts classroom. “You’re joking.” He says pointedly and Tendo smiles wide around the rim of his coffee cup.

                “ _You’re_ joking, right?” Tendo says, “I heard some of the kids talking about you getting into his car, so scandalous.” Hermann runs a hand down his face and Tendo offers a sympathetic smile. “You got it real bad man.”

                “I have nothing bad, Tendo,” Hermann snaps and Tendo smiles even more.

                “I’ll put you down for a black coffee,” Tendo says and when Tendo leaves he’s calling Vanessa and inviting her out to Striker’s for drinks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes if you get really wasted and show back up at the bar a month later the same guy who watched you get smashed won't serve you, incredible right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to get sick so I figured I might as well post the next chapter before I'm out cold.  
> Uh... Vanessa makes an appearance because wow I've read some fics where she's not great and I think she's neato even though newt/hermann is my main ship u- u  
> as always kudos and comments are welcomed  
> still no beta (I'm working on it I swear to god guys)

                 Vanessa is at his house right at seven, and she lets herself in. “Hermann,” she calls out, and he’s sitting on the couch in his boxers.

                “I don’t want to do this.” He says simply and Vanessa has to fight back a laugh.

                “You’re being ridiculous,” she passes him and goes straight to his bedroom, “sometimes you just need the right outfit.” She hums to herself, removing a pair of slacks and a button up from his closet. “Hermann you can’t sit out there you need to get dressed.” He shuffles into his room and if Vanessa could compare his expression to anything a wet cat is the closest she could get.

                “I work with these people.” Hermann says and Vanessa crosses her arms, “alright.”

                “I drink with people I work with all the time,” she says sitting on his bed, she catches the look on his face. “It matches Hermann,” she points to her own ensemble and he huffs. “Look, we don’t have to stay for long. We can show up have a drink and leave, but you really need to leave the house.”

                “I have been leaving the house.” He snaps and she raises a perfect eyebrow and presses her lips together. “Sorry.” He pulls the shirt on.

                “Do tell,” she says, handing him the blazer she pulled from his closet. “Is it someone at work? Is this why you don’t want to go?” She smiles. “Do you have a _crush?_ ” Hermann rolls his eyes.

                “You should be a detective not a model.” He scoffs and she laughs.

                “You flatter me,” she says, walking in front of him to fix the crooked way his shirt rests. “There, you look fine; your hair is getting a little long though.” She says and Hermann frowns. “Oh stop that.” He frowns even more and she makes a face at him. “Before I forget, I got you something.”

                “Vanessa no,” he starts but she presses a hand to his chest and digs through her bag. “You have to stop getting me stuff.”

                “Oh hush you love getting gifts don’t lie to me Gottlieb.” He stays silent. “Plus you don’t own cologne, how you don’t have cologne baffles me it keeps me awake sometimes, you know.” She smiles and sprays him with it.

                “Vanessa, honestly,” he shakes his head. “Thank you.”

                “My god look you didn’t die, you said thank you and didn’t die. True strength.” He fights the urge to stick his tongue out like a child. “So, look, you look fantastic, you smell amazing, and now you can go have a few drinks, is your leg okay do you need anything?” She asks, and he shakes his head. “Excellent, let’s go then.”

 

                Hermann hesitates when they pull into the parking lot. “You’re joking.”

                “Well I could make a joke, but,” she flashes him a smile and he shakes his head.

                “I picked a teacher up here once.” It’s the same bar Newton had gotten beyond drunk at.

                “Like, you _picked_ him up or gave him a ride?”

                “Possibly both.” He says and Vanessa and is laughing and hits the steering wheel.

                “Hermann Gottlieb you dog,” and Hermann is shaking his head.

                “Can we get this over with?”

                “Firstly that is very rude, secondly we can leave whenever you get uncomfortable but only after you’ve had a drink, I’ll even pay.” He sighs and nods.

 

                “Mr. Gottlieb glad you could make it.” Pentecost is giving him a curt wave before returning to his conversation with someone Hermann hasn’t ever seen before. Tendo is waving him over with a shocked expression on his face when he sees Vanessa.

                “Can we leave?” He whispers and Vanessa laughs.

                “Not until you introduce me to that guy,” she points to Pentecost and Hermann huffs as they walk over to sit by Tendo and Newt.

                “So get this,” Newt starts and Hermann glances at Vanessa who has a sweet look on her face as she listens intently to Newt. “The guy will not give me a single drink. Like I know I was trashed last time but come on.” He looks at the bartender, who is in fact the father of Chuck Hansen. “Come on dude!” Newt whines and Vanessa holds back a laugh.

                “Oh do not encourage him.” Hermann says to her and she orders a vodka tonic and a scotch, neat, for Hermann.

                “I am the only sober person here,” Newt cries and Tendo is patting him on the back while taking a drink from his beer.

                “We drove here together so you get to be the driver.” Tendo says smiling, “That means I can get wasted.”

                “That’s nice,” Newt says frowning and Hermann nearly chokes on his drink when Vanessa elbows him.

                “Oh, this is Vanessa,” he says and she frowns.

                “Who knew Hermann had such a stunning girlfriend.” Tendo smiles and Newt’s eyes go wide.

                “Girlfriend, excuse me.” Newt says heading to the bathroom and Vanessa frowns a little.

                “Excuse me,” Hermann says and Vanessa nods as Hermann follows Newt.

               

                “You have a girlfriend, you said she was your friend.” Newt says and Hermann is hushing him.

                “No, Newton I do not have a girlfriend, Vanessa _is_ a good friend.” Hermann says and Newt frowns, “we usually have dinner once a week we are good friends for fucks sake.” He’s almost shouting and he shakes his head.  “Don’t do anything stupid, Newton.” He says before leaving and Newt mocks him.

                “Hermann, Vanessa is a gem.” Tendo says and Vanessa smiles and orders Hermann another drink. “Where have you been hiding her honestly,” Vanessa laughs and he’s glad she’s having a good time, honestly.

                “Well,” Vanessa starts, and he spaces out as he tosses his drink back and gets another, while he’s waiting he notices Newt has joined them again and is angrily eating the peanuts they leave out and Hermann watches the way he breaks the shelling with his teeth and he needs to be away from this. “Hermann, dear,” Vanessa’s voice is dragging him back to what’s happening around them. “You look like you’re going to be sick.” She says simply and he shakes his head.

                “Outside,” he says, “going to get some air.” Tendo smiles and pats Newt on the back.

                “Mr. Biology, go join our physics man outside, make sure he doesn’t puke on himself.” Newt frowns and walks passed Hermann. “He’s just pissed because they won’t serve him.” Tendo says and Hermann heads outside.

                “Ridiculous, your behavior is honest to god ridiculous.” Hermann says breathing slowly in and Newt hits the brick wall hard. “Oh for fucks sake,” Hermann says and Newt is pacing, cradling his bloodied knuckles. “Newton,” he’s making him sick, he needs to hold still, “Newton stop.” Hermann groans and Newt is grabbing Hermann and pressing him against the bricks.

                “I can’t do this.” Newt says, and Hermann can make out the tears on his face and he breathes in sharply. “She isn’t your girlfriend you promise.”

                “No she isn’t, we dated in high school Newton we are good friends.” Hermann says shakily, all those drinks catching up with him. “We have dinner once a week to catch up,” he continues and Newt is shaking, “that’s it.” He whispers and Newt is nodding.

                “Boys,” they both look towards the door and Vanessa is smiling as they pull apart and she laughs a little. “Tendo sure can talk.” She says and Newt nods, rubbing at his face, “you’re knuckles are bleeding.” She says simply and Newt chokes back a sob. “Hermann are you alright,” she asks lowly and Hermann waves her off.

                “I’m fine,” and she nods and returns her attention to Newt.

                “Newton,” she says and Newt looks at her, “can you get Hermann home for me? I got a call from my manager and I can’t stay,” she says and Hermann is looking at her like she’s crazy.

                “Yeah,” he says, “yeah I can, sorry about,” he flexes his bleeding hand and sighs.

                “It happens,” she kisses Hermann on the cheek. “Dinner next week okay, no cancelling this time.” He nods and she waves a goodbye. “Get your hand bandaged up,” she calls over her shoulder and Newt is fighting the urge to hit something else.

                “Oh for heaven’s sake are you _jealous?_ ” Hermann says slowly and Newt is on him fast, kissing him hard and letting his thumb smear over the lipstick kiss on his face. Vanessa honks her horn and they both jump.

                “Get him home, Newton.” Vanessa says rolling down the window of her car. “Be safe boys.” She laughs before speeding down the road and Hermann is bright red.

                “Get me home Newton,” Hermann says taking in a slow breath, “before I vomit.”

 

                Hermann walks in with Newt and Tendo raises an eyebrow. “We should probably get going, Hermann is kinda… wasted.” Newt says and Hermann is frowning.

                “Oh, shit yeah okay,” Tendo says getting up, “you gonna be okay Hermann you had like a lot to drink.” He nods a little he doesn’t remember how many drinks he had Vanessa was paying for them.

                “Newton get them home safely,” Pentecost says and Newt nods and Tendo helps him get Hermann to his car.

                “Okay buddy no puking in my car,” Newt says as he helps Hermann sit in the front seat, he leans over Hermann to buckle him in. “Fuck, you smell really good,” he mumbles and Hermann smiles lazily.

                “If I find any blood on my clothes you are paying the bill.” He says and Newt laughs and closes his door. Tendo is in the back in the middle seat watching them both.

                “Tendo I’m dropping you off first.” Newt says pulling out of the parking lot and Tendo laughs.

                “That’s fine, I don’t want to watch you guys make out anyways.” Newt laughs and Hermann is focusing on making words.

                “We would not want you to watch us either,” Hermann says slowly and Newt is choking and pulling the car over.

                “Okay yeah Hermann no more talking for you okay dude like seriously.” Newton says and he’s looking at him like ‘are you fucking serious did you really say that, fuck dude’.

                “No, Hermann keep talking,” Tendo is leaning forward, “Newt you owe me like ten bucks I totally knew it you owe me ten bucks _and_ coffee and a bagel.” Newt grips the steering wheel and looks over at Hermann and he’s unbuckling his seatbelt and leaning over Hermann and opening the door and Hermann shakes his head.

                “I’m fine,” He says and Newt nods a little and closes the door.

                “Okay you looked… Pukey, dude like please don’t puke in my car.” He says and Hermann’s eyebrows come together and he concentrates really hard on speaking.

                “I will not puke in your car.” He says and Newt smiles and mumbles a ‘good man’ before starting the car up again.

               

                They drive for a while and Hermann is starting to feel a little better, “how far do you live Tendo.” He asks and Tendo laughs a little.

                “Like pretty far, like fourty minutes from the school.” He laughs and leans forward a little, “don’t like the noise of being close to the city,” he says and Newt laughs.

                “You said you lived so far out because the girls are pretty, but we can go with that story too.” Newt laughs and Tendo shrugs.

                “The girls are pretty, speaking of pretty girls though Vanessa is amazing.” Hermann nods.

                “We dated,” Hermann says matter-of-factly and Tendo laughs, “I’m serious, we were… High School sweethearts,” he says softly and Newt concentrates on driving as Tendo prods for more information. “We dated in high school and after a while it didn’t feel right,” he sighs and runs a hand over his face. “We are close friends.” He says simply and Tendo nods.

                “That’s actually really cute,” Tendo says smiling, “you okay there Newt?” He asks and Newt grits his teeth.

                “Fine,” Newt says and Hermann frowns and pats Newts leg softly and Tendo makes this noise that has Newt shaking his head, “Tendo keep your mouth shut.” Newt snaps and Tendo sits back and Newt flips the radio on low.

 

                When they drop Tendo off he’s leaning against the car. “Don’t do anything stupid, Newt, make sure you clean your knuckles, seriously, I’ll see you boys tomorrow.” Newt waits until Tendo gets inside before he unbuckles and snaps his fingers at Hermann.

                “Earth to physics land, in what world was what you said okay,” Newt is practically screeching and Hermann frowns and tilts his head a little, he tries to move forward but is stopped by the seatbelt.

                “Oh.” He says and he looks at Tendos house and then Newt. “Oh fuck.”

                “Oh fuck is right buddy you and me are gonna be buying that a guy a fuckton of bagels for the rest of our lives to keep that shit under lock and key.” Hermann is shaking and Newt is shaking his head. “Hey, no hey Hermann dude it’s fine Tendo wouldn’t do that, he wouldn’t tell people.” He can tell Hermann isn’t calming down. “Breathe with me dude, come on, Hermann, babe look at me,” Hermann looks at him and he’s breathing fast. “Okay come on, in,” Newt breathes in slowly and counts to seven. “Out,” he counts to eleven. “It’s okay,” he whispers and they sit there breathing together and Hermann nods. “Now,” he says softly, “should we sit here for a few minutes, are you okay?” Hermann lets out a shaky breath and Newt turns off the engine and leans over to kiss Hermann who shakes a little “we are fine,” he says and Hermann nods. Newt buckles back up and they drive back to Hermann’s place.

 

                “Newton hold still,” Hermann says sternly and Newt pouts.

                “It hurts.”

                “You should not have hit a brick wall.” Hermann tuts, cleaning the scrapes and Newt hisses. “You’re anger got the better of you, Newton, you cannot act like a child.”

                “Oh my god okay I get it, fuck, just bandage me up.” He fights back tears and Hermann bandages his hand the best he can. “Fuck driving is going to be hard.”

                “You can ride with me tomorrow.” Hermann offers and Newt smiles wide and moves to kiss him.

                “Could ride you now,” he huffs and Hermann is pulling back and looking at him with wide eyes. “You should see your face my god,” Newt laughs and Hermann is pulling him onto his lap and Newt makes a face.

                “You should see _your_ face.” Hermann quips and Newt actually can because there’s a mirror on the wall not even fifteen feet away and he can see his shoulders and face from the spot on Hermann’s lap.

                “I can,” he breathes, “like, there’s a mirror on your wall.” Hermann is unbuttoning Newts jeans and Newt stands up to take them off and everything is a rush of hands and gasping until he’s situated back on Hermann’s lap.

                Hermann holds his hand up to Newt’s mouth, “lick.” Newt complies, holding onto Hermann’s wrist and licking his hand with broad strokes of his tongue. He pulls his hand back and Newt hums a little when Hermann wraps his hand around Newt’s cock.

                “Fuck,” Newt says and Hermann moves his hand a little faster, lets his thumb brush the tip and Newt lets out a strangled noise watching himself in the mirror. “Fuck,” he whines and Hermann keeps the pace until Newt cums. Hermann swipes his tongue over his fingers collecting some of the bitter taste. “Fuck you,” Newt breathes and he’s grabbing Hermann’s hand and wiping it off on his shirt.

               

                They manage to get into bed and Newt has his injured hand thrown over Hermann’s side and he curls up close to him. “This is okay, right?” Newt murmurs against Hermann’s shoulder and he shushes Newt so he figures it’s alright.

 

 

                He can’t sleep. It’s been three hours and he’s wide awake, his hand is throbbing, he thinks he got like an hour of sleep but he can’t be sure. It’s only 3 in the morning so if he falls asleep right now he could possibly get another three hours but he can’t even yawn and class is going to kick his ass. “Herms,” he whines, and Hermann is groaning “I can’t sleep and my hand hurts.” He whispers and Hermann rolls over and presses his index finger to Newt’s mouth.

                “Newton please,” he slurs, eyes closed, “please let me sleep.” Newt whimpers and Hermann opens one eye and frowns.

                “I’m sorry,” he whispers, “my hand hurts like really bad, I think I sprained something.” Hermann frowns and sits up slowly and he leans over to turn on the nightstand light.

                “Don’t just lie there, come on,” Hermann grumbles rubbing at his eyes. “Let me see it.” Newt holds out his hand and his whole upper arm is bruised as well. “You obviously fucked something up.” Newt blinks back tears when Hermann lightly touches a raised up spot. Newt is crying silently, his breathing coming in quick bursts. “Shh,” Hermann is pulling the cover backs. “Stay here.” He says and Newt nods as Hermann gets up and starts getting dressed.

                “I tried sleeping,” Newt sniffles, “it just kept hurting I don’t even think I got any sleep.” His voice hiccups and Hermann is leaving the room to grab Newts pants. He shuffles back in yawning, “I’m sorry,” he says softly and Hermann is shaking his head.

                “Get up Newton, come on.” He says and Newt listens. “Briefs are in that drawer there I’m going to find you a shirt. Do try not to hurt yourself any more than you already have.” Newt frowns at him and looks through the drawer. Hermann is digging in the back of his closet to retrieve a very large and decently old band t-shirt he will never wear in his life. It’s cut from the shoulder to mid waist and he sighs when he finds it. He walks out and Newt is standing there naked.

                “I-I can’t,” he’s got a pair of briefs stuck to his arm and Hermann sighs, and untangles him.

                “Arms up,” he says simply and Newt raises his injured arm up slowly and lets Hermann slide the shirt on his body. “If your arm is not broken I will break it.” He says as he helps Newt pull the briefs up. “I mean it.” He says and Newt nods. “Sit on the bed.” He says, he’s thoroughly done and the day has just barely started. He helps Newt get his pants on and shoes before standing up and sitting next to him.

                “Appreciate it Herms,” he says softly and Hermann huffs a little before getting up to grab his keys, Newt following behind him.

 

                They wait in the ER until someone calls them and it all goes by in a blur for Hermann who is falling asleep every single time he sits down. Newt sneaks and gives him kisses every time the doctor or nurse leaves and he almost gets caught but he says Hermann was leaning and he didn’t want him to fall they didn’t both need to be hurt. He gets a few comments on the Metallica shirt he has on and he just nods and says it belongs to Hermann and most of them nod a few of them say ‘oh’ and look at Hermann who is sleeping with his head tilted back and mouth open like a tiny grandpa.

                “Hey, Hermann,” Newt says softly, and Hermann wakes with a start.

                “I’m awake,” he whispers and blinks, “is it broken?” Newt nods and Hermann sighs. “I’ll call in and see if we can get any substitutes.” Newt kisses the corner of his mouth and one of the nurses goes ‘aw’ and they both go red.

                They’ve been there for almost two hours and when he goes outside the sun is barely rising. He’s calling Pentecost and apologizing every few seconds. He lies and says Newt called him and couldn’t drive with his arm, so he was Newt’s only transportation and that they still had to cast his arm. “If we can come in halfway through the day s-“ the line on the other end picks up.

                “Gottlieb this better be good.” The growl comes from the other end and he nearly drops his phone and explains what had happened. “You’re a good man, make sure Geiszler is okay we’ll figure something out.” He thanks him and hangs up. He sits on the bench outside the doors that lead into the hospital and watches the sun come up a little more before heading back inside.

                “Is it all good?” Newt asks and a nurse tells him to hold still and he frowns.

                “Yes Newton it is _all good_. Pentecost will figure something out,” he sighs and Newt presses his lips together in a tight line.

                “You look tired.” He says and Hermann almost snaps at him.

                “I am.” He says and Newt shrugs a little and gets yelled at again.

                “This is gonna take a while dude like go nap in the car or drive home and sleep and I’ll phone you okay?” Hermann stands there a little shocked. That was honestly thoughtful.

                “If you do not need me I could nap in the car.” He says and Newt nods.

                “Yeah dude, go I’m fine here, this nice lady is great.”

                “Keep moving and I won’t be so nice,” she hisses and Hermann fights a laugh.

                “I’ll… Be in the car then. Behave Newton, do not make her job any more difficult.” He nods and Hermann goes off to nap in the car.

               

                He wakes up to Newt tapping on the window and blinks a few times and sits his chair up and unlocks the doors. He gets in the car and shows him the blue cast. “I got to pick the colour.” He says smiling, “they also gave me _really_ great painkillers.” Hermann nods and looks at the clock. It’s 7:30, class is just starting he hopes Pentecost found someone, he yawns and Newt is touching his cast.

                “You are okay with staying at my house?” Hermann asks, and Newt smiles, fully awake.

                “Yeah, I was going to ask if it would be okay I could drive but they said that would be slightly dangerous and I argued that some people only have one arm and the doctor told me I had two perfectly working arms but I wasn’t allowed to use one. I bet I could drive just fine.” Newt says and Hermann nods sleepily and starts the car.

                “Okay Newton, this is the only time I will ever let you talk none stop.” Hermann says looking over at him. “Keep me awake and we live to make it back to my place.”

                Newt does not shut up and he gets louder whenever the light is red so Hermann doesn’t nod off. “So I’m like, fighting Tendo for this bagel and this man is vicious like he will not let up and I’m like ‘Tendo let go of the bagel’ and he’s like ‘No, you don’t understand I can’t do that’ and I’m like ‘No Tendo you have to let go of the bagel’ and he’s like ‘No, Newt I had a dream,’ it gets crazy like so he goes, ‘No, Newt I had a dream I have to consume this bagel.’ And I’m like ‘That is crazy you don’t have to eat this bagel,’ and he leans over and just starts eating the bagel while it’s in my hand he just fucking starts goin at i-“

                “Newton,” Hermann sighs, and Newt trails off.

                “Oh, we’re here.” Newt says smiling. They had been parked outside the house for about 5 minutes and he had been saying Newt’s name the entire time.

                “Yes, we are.” Hermann yawns, pulls the keys and pockets them and gets out of the car. Newt follows him. “If you stay awake all I ask is that you keep it down.”

                “Was going to ask if I could, uh,” Newt looks up at the ceiling and Hermann shakes his head.

                “Out with it man,” he isn’t awake enough for this.

                “Cuddle, can we cuddle, can I cuddle you while you sleep.” He says quickly and Hermann honestly doesn’t care he just wants to sleep. “Can I be the big spoon?” Hermann almost screams at him.

                “I don’t fucking care Newton,” he all but shouts and Newt nods and helps him get to his room, he works his own pants off with one hand and watches as Hermann pulls off his shirt and slacks before crawling into bed. Newt slides in next to him and fits his body against Hermann’s.

                “This is okay, you’re comfortable?” He murmurs and Hermann grunts.

                “Keep talking and I will kill you,” he yawns and nestles back against Newt.

 

                He wakes up comfortably warm with Newt mouthing at his neck. “When did you wake up,” he says on a yawn and Newt works a nice bruise onto the side of his neck.

                “Around an hour ago,” Newt murmurs, and Hermann sighs and rolls over to face Newt.

                “You fell asleep wearing your glasses.” Hermann says and Newt laughs a little.

                “It happens,” he bumps his nose against Hermann’s. “We have the rest of the day off,” Newt smiles wide, “have you ever skipped class before Mr. Gottlieb?” He says it in a sing-song voice that Hermann frowns at.

                “No.” He says and Newt is a little shocked.

                “Never, like, skipped an extra class after going to the dentist are you serious?” Newt is pretty impressed.           

                “No, I always took excellent care of my teeth.” Newt can’t tell if he’s being serious or sarcastic.

                “You’re joking?” He asks and Hermann frowns.

                “No.” Newt laughs and Hermann closes his eyes. “I have never been late to a single class and I showed up every day.”

                “You know schools do ditch day right?” Newt says and Hermann looks at him.

                “Ridiculous why would that exist?” He says and Newt has to hold back more laughter.

                “Oh dude, I’m gonna pack years’ worth of ditching into the rest of the day,” Hermann frowns so hard that his frown lines have frowns and Newt kisses the look off his face. “It’s gonna be great.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt shows Hermann how to skip school and have fun.  
> (I used to skip school a lot and I feel the same as Hermann and Newt like stay home but also do not stay home)  
> Don't skip school kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmfao and I'm such shit at sex scenes I'm so sorry I usually just laugh at everything I laugh while writing the scenes I laugh while going through them again I laugh at me laughing I'm so sorry.  
> Side-Side-Side-Note: If you live in Northern California (represent) and have ever eaten at Hopsings Kitchen (I think thats the place they have a Tasmanian devil cartoon poster in the place) they have the best chinese food I cry when I go out there like they used to have porkbuns they don't anymore. That's the chinese food ref I used for it okay yeah that's it.

“Okay so I’ve got an ice pack, these drugs are still kicked in, got my wallet, okay cool.” Newt is checking himself over with his working hand when they get in his car.

                “This is insane.” Hermann says, hands visibly shaking on the steering wheel. “If you call in you should stay home.” Newt laughs.

                “Everyone is working we won’t be near the school at all it is totally fine we won’t get caught, we’re just picking up some stuff.” Hermann looks like he might get sick and Newt frowns. “We don’t have to, Hermann okay we can go back inside and do something.” Newt says softly and Hermann starts the engine so Newt buckles up.

               

                They stop at the liquor store first and the guy behind the counter seems to know Newt so Hermann walks around and grabs a few bottles of stuff he knows they both like to drink. He’s grabbing a bottle of vodka and he can hear Newt talking animatedly. “Yeah I hit a brick wall,” Newt laughs and the man shakes his head as Hermann sets the bottles on the counter. “Oh, Hermann this is Aleksis, his wife owns the liquor store by my place, great people.” He smiles and Aleksis rings them up as Newt struggles to get his wallet open with one hand. Hermann takes his own wallet out and pays for it. “Hey, I could hav-“

                “No, Newton, by the time you had gotten your money out most of the day would be gone.” Aleksis nods and hands him back change.

                “Goodbye tiny man.” Aleksis says and Hermann grabs the bag and Newt holds the door for him.

 

                “Where are we going now?” Hermann asks, starting the engine.

                “I was going to ask if I could like stay at your place, if something happens I can’t really drive…” He trails off and Hermann nods.

                “Of course,” he drives towards Newt’s place and he turns the radio on and skips to the classical station.

                “Oh come on!”

 

                He’s helping Newt pack a small bag of stuff and is gathering some of his dirty laundry because the man obviously hasn’t done his own laundry in a while and it’s honestly gross. Newt drops a tin and a pack of rolling papers into his bag and Hermann frowns. “Newton you are not bringing that.” He says and Newt whines.

                “Come on we had so much fun last time, and it’s pretty early like dude please,” and Hermann frowns.

                “For the last time, stop calling me _dude_.” Hermann huffs and Newt considers it a win and zips the bag up with one hand.  “Do you have everything you need?” Newt looks around and hoists his small bag over his shoulder and grabs one of his pillows.

                “Okay, yeah I’m good,” Newt smiles and Hermann nods, grabbing the bag of laundry and locking the door behind them when they leave. “So,” Newt says in the elevator on the way down trying to fill the silence and Hermann looks over at him and Newt smiles. “So, um, I… Well you and I…” He moves his good hand a lot and Hermann has to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

                “Cat got your tongue Newton?” Hermann snarks and Newt is crowding him up against the wall of the elevator and kissing him hard. Hermann lets out a startled noise and Newt nips at his lower lip until he opens his mouth. He licks into his mouth slowly, and lets his tongue slide over his teeth. Newt nudges Hermann’s legs apart with his knee and Hermann is gasping and making sweet little noises that Newt absolutely _loves_.

The elevator dings and Newt is slowly pulling back, smiling like he didn’t just kiss the life out of Hermann who stares at him with blown pupils and his mouth slightly open. 

                “Think my tongue is fine,” Newt smiles and Hermann gives a quick nod and runs his hand down his shirt.

Hermann follows Newt to the car and helps him get everything in the back. Newt has a smile on his face and he leans in to kiss him on the cheek. “Cat got _your_ tongue?” He laughs and Hermann hits his good arm hard and Newt reels back with laughter. “Come on that was good you have to admit it was good.” He climbs into the car and Hermann does as well and grips the steering wheel. “I know it was good,” Newt says smiling, tilting his head back, “because I could feel your hard-on in the elevator.” He pulls out of the parking lot and follows Newts directions to some Chinese place that Newt says he has to eat at while his ears burn.

 

                “Newton this is too much,” Hermann murmurs as the lady is boxing up the food for them and Newt is handing her his card.              

                “Did you forget about the fun we’re about to have?” Newt winks at him and Hermann stands there with his mouth open until Newt hands him a bag. “The food is good, maybe I overdid it a little,” he laughs and Hermann frowns as they get back in the car. “But I’m thinking, we get back to your place, kick back, watch a movie, eat this food and get to know each other.” The last part takes Hermann by surprise and he starts the engine.

               

About halfway to Hermann’s place he notices Newt twitching a little and chewing on his lower lip. He clears his throat and tries to think of something to say. “What types of movies do you like Newton?” He taps the steering wheel when they stop at a red light.

                “I uh,” he pauses and Hermann catches him rubbing at his eyes, “fucking hell.” He lets out a shaky breath and the ice pack he had is melted and Hermann is driving again, going just over the speed limit. “Yeah those drugs have worn off,” and Hermann suspects he’s been fighting the pain he’s been feeling since the elevator.

                “Almost there.” Hermann says softly and Newt leans his head back and breathes hard through his nose. “Newton,” Hermann says and Newt groans so he continues. “I broke my leg once.” He says because he honestly doesn’t know what to do. “I was terrified, I couldn’t feel anything from the knee down.” He leaves out the part where his father had yelled at him and said he was being overdramatic. “It took half a year to feel anything.” He whispers and he can hear Newts breathing slowing down.

                He parks in front of his house and tells Newt to stay still. He’s helping him out of the car and into the house, handing him ice and water and pain killers. “Thanks man,” Newt chokes out and Hermann goes to bring in the bags.

               

                By the time they settle into the couch, Newt’s hand feeling slightly better, it’s close to one ‘o’ clock. They have the Chinese food scattered around the table and Hermann has been watching Newt struggle to eat and he finally sighs and turns to face him. “Hand it over.” He says and Newt makes a face before handing him the container. “Open,” he says and Newt stammers.

                “Are you going to _feed_ me?” Newt quips and Hermann gathers some of the noodles between the chopsticks and opens his mouth a little.

                “Do you want to eat or not?” He says and Newt pouts. “It is borderline painful to watch you try and eat this, Newton,” and Newt looks to the side and opens his mouth.

                “This is stupid,” Newt says around a mouthful of noodles and Hermann hands him the container.

                “Do you want a fork?” Hermann asks and Newt nods sadly.

                “It just isn’t the same,” he sighs when Hermann hands him a plastic fork and Newt shakes his head. “You know I was thinki-“

                “Dangerous, Newton,” Hermann smiles and Newt puffs out his chest and sets his food down.

                “I was _thinking_ ,” Newt says pointedly, “about what you were saying in the car.” Hermann scrunches his face up.

                “I’d rather forget that,” he says and Newt runs his hand over Hermann’s thigh.

                “Okay, so what do you usually do on weekends?” Newt asks, and Hermann sighs because Newt is trying to get to know him and he doesn’t usually do stuff like this.

                “Grade papers,” he says and Newt is grabbing for the remote and browsing through his DVR.

                “Okay but what else?” Newt asks and Hermann sighs.

                “I would love to discuss my life,” Hermann says letting his hand trail up Newts thigh. “But I’d rather have you in my bed.” His voice rumbles through Newt’s body and he breathes in slowly.

                “After you tell me what you like doing when you aren’t working,” Newt says shakily and Hermann frowns.

                “I grade papers, I read if I have time, I stay home.”  He says and he’s pulling Newt in for a kiss.

                “That’s it?” Newt murmurs against his mouth and Hermann nips Newt’s lower lip.

                “That’s it,” he says and Newt frowns a little and that has Hermann pulling away. “I’m sorry my personal life isn’t as satisfying as you were hoping for.”

                “What about your family,” Newt says softly and Hermann ignores the question completely and kisses him again, cupping his face and moaning softly. Newt uses his good hand and slides it under Hermann’s shirt. He pulls away to breathe and Newt gets him to take the shirt off.

                “My room,” Hermann says and they’re both tugging and pulling clothes off along the way until they get to Hermann’s bed.

                “If you could just do whatever you wanted,” Newt starts and Hermann is hushing him as he presses a finger inside, his mouth falls open as Hermann quickly works in a second finger. “Fuck,” he hisses and Hermann is smirking, “w-what would you do?” Hermann is frowning faster than Newt can blink.

                “Teaching,” he says, thrusting his fingers, “drinking,” he crooks his fingers and brushes Newts prostate and he whines. “And,” he pauses, “sex.” Newt moans and nods.

                “Wh-why not do all three all the time?” He asks and Hermann pauses for a moment and Newt grips at the sheets with his left hand.

                “I did, it does not work.” He says and adds a third finger, reveling in Newt’s long moans.

                “O-oh yeah?” Newt laughs and moves his other arm to rest above his head and Hermann notices for the first time that the tattoos on his arms run through his armpits and trail down into an outline of unfinished work down his sides. Newt watches him, “was nervous about getting my ribs done,” he breathes and Hermann hushes him, slowly removing his fingers.

                He’s rolling the condom on and Newt is breathing hard. “Is your arm okay?” He murmurs and Newt nods so he pushes in. He trails his mouth over Newt’s and smiles when he gets called a teasing bastard. He does it again and Newt whines and brings his left hand up to grab at Hermann’s hair.

                “L-listen up,” Newt moans and Hermann thrusts hard and his hair is being yanked and he honestly doesn’t mind it. “You German bastard,” Newt breathes and Hermann is breathing hard and angles so he hits Newt’s prostate and he gets a sharp tug.

                “Newton you have to let go,” Hermann croaks and Newt let’s go and his left hand smacks over his face as Hermann hits the same spot over and over again. He licks a flat stripe from the dip in Newts neck to his jaw and Newt shakes.

                He cums with a loud gasp and Hermann follows quickly after, shallowly thrusting until Newt is whining. Hermann kisses the corner of Newt’s mouth before rolling onto his back.

                “I know my father,” Hermann says and it takes Newt a minute.

                “Oh my god Hermann shut up,” Newt laughs and Hermann closes his eyes and smiles.

                “Technically not a bastard,” he says laughing and Newt is slapping at him blindly with his left hand.          

                “Shut up Hermann oh my god shut up.” Newt laughs and he’s lying across Hermann’s chest, and Hermann is smiling and Newt is staring and he isn’t laughing anymore because this isn’t funny, Hermann is really gorgeous. Hermann opens his eyes and looks at Newt.

                “Hey,” Hermann murmurs and Newt blinks a few times.

                “Hey,” he says back and he’s leaning down to kiss Hermann with all he’s got and it must be enough because Hermann moans and presses his hand to the back of Newt’s neck.

                “Newton,” Hermann wheezes, “I cannot breathe.” And Newt is scrambling off of him cringing when his injured arm swings around.

                “Fuck, sorry are you okay now like fuck,” Newt rambles and Hermann is sitting up and rubbing a small red spot on his chest from Newt’s elbow.

                “I’ll live,” he says and Newt cards a hand through his hair and laughs.

                “You know I was thinking,” and Hermann frowns and Newt makes a face at him. “Okay no, I was thinking like I broke my arm, I’m gonna have time off, I should like… Get my ribs done.” Hermann shakes his head.

                “You should use the time you get off to let your arm heal.” Hermann says, getting up to go clean off.

                “I can heal _and_ get a tattoo Hermann,” Newt shouts and Hermann shakes his head again. “You don’t have any tattoos right?” He asks and Hermann looks at him from across the room and motions to his naked body.

                “Obviously not Newton,” he says and Newt laughs but it bubbles out nervous and Hermann frowns. “If that’s all, I’m going to shower.”

 

                Hermann gets out of the shower with a towel wrapped low around his waist and Newt whistles at him. “You do realize you’re lethal right, like you are superhot dude.” Hermann frowns at his term and Newt is moving off the bed and crowding him against the nearest wall. “It’s completely true,” he murmurs, kissing and nipping down Hermann’s neck. He kneels in front of Hermann who makes a soft noise as Newt kisses his way up his thigh.

                “You should be icing your arm,” Hermann groans as Newt tugs the towel off and trails his mouth over his hardening cock. He grips at Newt’s hair, twisting his fingers and tugging Newt to look up at him. His pupils are blown as he locks eyes with Hermann and he laps at the tip of his erection.

                “Ice it later,” Newt breathes before taking Hermann into his mouth, Hermann watches the stretch of Newt’s lips as he slides down further.

                “Fuck,” he whines, and Newt hums a little as Hermann presses him down a little more. Newt can feel himself drooling and Hermann notices and moans, “you are an absolute mess,” he whispers, swiping his thumb over the stretched corner of Newt’s mouth.  He bobs his head a little faster and hollows his cheeks, and Hermann is pulling him back and forcing him to go slower. His whole body is electric and Newt gives a sharp suck that has Hermann cumming hard. Newt’s pulling back and coughing, Hermann watches as half of his load spills out of Newt’s mouth and down his chin.

                “Warn a guy next time,” Newt coughs and Hermann is dropping to his knees and cleaning Newt’s chin off with the discarded towel.

                “Next time don’t suck as hard Newton,” Hermann deadpans and he chokes back a laugh and mimics Hermann’s voice and Hermann is frowning at him. “Oh no, please, keep it up.” He says and Newt kisses him so hard that their noses squish.

                “Keep this up?” Newt questions when he pulls back, trailing his hand up Hermann’s thigh. Hermann smacks him away.

                “Ice your arm Newton,” he huffs and Newt is leaning back in to kiss him again and Hermann pinches Newt’s side. “Go.” He says and Newt frowns at him and goes to get ice.

 

                They are both watching some loud movie when Newt’s phone goes off. Hermann mutes the TV while Newt struggles to slide his thumb across the screen. “Tendo! Buddy, how’s it goin?” Hermann can make out a faint ‘are you okay’ and Newt laughs and tells him he fucked up his arm pretty bad and that Hermann is taking really good care of him and then he _winks_ at Hermann who promptly flips him the bird.

                “I’m getting you more ice,” Hermann grumbles, taking the large ziplock bag of mostly water off the towel he has over his cast. Newt smiles as he walks into the kitchen.

                “Tendo I swear to god you better keep your mouth shut.” Newt is saying when Hermann is out of earshot.

                _“Oh please I wouldn’t tattle on you two dorks, okay.”_

                “Tendo I mean it, like seriously fucking mean it do not fuck this up for me, do not joke about it to him do not make sly comments just don’t do it you bagel eating fuck.” Newt is out of breath by the time he finishes and Tendo is laughing hard on the other end.

                _“Did you just say ‘bagel eating fuck’ did you just call me that.”_

“Fuck off Tendo,” Newt says when Hermann comes back in the room and Newt rests the phone between his shoulder and ear and takes the bag from Hermann and adjusts it over his cast. “Thank you… No Tendo I wasn’t thanking you.” Newt snaps and Hermann sits back down. “No Tendo,” He tries to move back and the bag of ice slides onto his lap and he’s gasping. He can make out a loud ‘you’re totally getting sucked off’ on Tendo’s end and Newt hangs up on him and drops his phone on the couch.

                “You should learn to hold still.” Hermann says and Newt sticks his tongue out and leans down to grab the ice pack.

                “Well you should learn to… shut up or something, shit.” Newt babbles and Hermann moves closer to Newt and plays the movie. “Best comeback yet,” he laughs and Hermann shushes him.

 

                “Yes Newton, I am going to bed.” Hermann says simply and Newt pouts.

                “Dude it’s like ten ‘o’ clock, live a little.” Newt says, but he gets up and follows Hermann to his room.

                “You can turn the TV on, but keep it low, Newton, some of us have work in the morning.” Newt nods and watches Hermann pull on an old t-shirt and boxers. Newt has been in his briefs most of the day and he doesn’t bother with a shirt. Before Hermann gets into bed he’s ushering Newt into the bathroom to brush teeth and floss and the man doesn’t have a single filling from what Newt can see before Hermann snaps at him about staring.

                “Can we like, cuddle?” Newt asks and it feels weird because Hermann is so awkward sometimes that he doesn’t know if the man is annoyed with his questions or happy he asks them. Hermann doesn’t say a word and flips the TV on to something Newt seems interested in before lying down.

                “Do you need anything for your arm? You know where the ice is, pain killers are on the counter.” He says and Newt slides in next to him and Hermann turns to face Newt. “I’m sorry you were dumb enough to punch a brick wall.” He says softly and both of them are laughing.

                “You’re an absolute dick sometimes, you know?” Newt says softly and Hermann shrugs a little before kissing him so softly that it takes Newt a solid ten seconds to realize Hermann is kissing him. He lets his hand rest on Newt’s side and trails his tongue over his bottom lip. “Hermann,” Newt whispers because now isn’t the time for anything other than whispering. “I really like you.”

                “Newton,” Hermann sighs and let’s his eyes fall shut. “You’re tired.” He says simply and Newt isn’t tired, he’s miles and miles away from tired but he nods and curls close to Hermann.

 

                The morning is a blur of Newt waking up in tears because he hadn’t woken up to take pain pills and Hermann hushing and stroking the poor idiots hair. By the time he gets into his car and drives off to work he’s got 10 minutes.

                “Alright, stop crowding, I’m here, sorry to keep you all waiting.” He yells, shoving through the teenagers that crowd around his door. Several of them point out that his shirt is untucked and that his sweater vest is on backwards and he has to excuse himself to set himself right. He teaches like he would on any normal given day and when he glances out his window he notices the blinds are closed and his heart aches.

 

                He calls Newt during his second hour class, and stands towards the back of his classroom because for the first time a few students have shown up to try and get their grade up.

                “I can’t speak for long, I have a few kids who actually showed up.” Hermann says, and looks over his shoulder at the kids who are currently working with headphones in.

                “Oh shit for real, I wonder who they got to sub for me you should go like check it out see if they are doing a good job.” Newt says and Hermann makes a noise.

                “I’m sure Pentecost got someone who can do a very decent job I’m not going to _spy_ for you.”

                “Are the blinds open?”

                “No, they aren’t.”

                “Dude you have to go and look then come on!”  
                “Newton I will not get involved with this if you want to know so badly call the office.” He hangs up and turns around.

                “Mr. Gottlieb,” Raleigh looks a little nervous, but he usually does so it doesn’t bother him enough to ask if he’s alright. “I could use a hand with this.” He says and Hermann nods and says of course and helps Raleigh for the rest of the hour. “It’s okay if I stay for the last three minutes, I have you next period anyways.” Raleigh says and Hermann nods. “If… I can ask, what happened to Mr. Geiszler? His sub is… Crazy… He spent ten minutes telling us about how to gut an alligator.” Hermann blinks a few times.

                “Mr. Geiszler thought his hand was stronger than a brick. He broke his arm in the process.” Raleigh is practically smiling.

                “That is crazy, he’s crazy, my brother had his class when he first started teaching, said it was the wildest class he ever had.” Hermann shuffles some papers around on his desk.

                “Well… Yes, he is rather… Senseless.” The bell rings and Hermann has never been more relieved in his entire life.

               

               

                Hermann gets home an hour after school lets out, and he’s exhausted. He finished everything so he has the whole weekend off. The first thing he notices when he walks into his house is that everything _looks_ clean. There is no mess, the trash is empty, not a single dish in the sink or even the slightest water drop. He finds Newt sprawled out on his side of the bed, with his arm in the sling that he had to convince Newt to wear because for _God’s sake Newton it will not fucking heal properly if you don’t wear the bloody thing._

                Newt talks in his sleep, Hermann discovers this as he crawls in next to the man not wanting to wake him up. He also drools a little. It’s entirely too much and Hermann has to flip the TV on to watch something because if he doesn’t he might _sigh_ over Newt and the ridiculous face he makes when his nose twitches a little in his sleep. He notices his bag of ice is tucked into the sling on top of a small towel and it’s mostly water. He hadn’t spoken to Newt since the beginning of the school day and he doesn’t exactly want a repeat of this morning.

                “Newton,” he murmurs, running a hand over his arm, “Newton, I’m home now.” He says softly and Newt startles awake and blinks a few times.

                “I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He says quickly and Hermann is hushing him and shaking his head.

                “You are fine. When did you last take those pills?” He asks and is sitting up and yawning.

                “I’m not sure,” he says and Hermann nods once before leaning in quickly and kissing him on the cheek.

                “Give me the ice pack.” He says and Newt smiles at him and hands it over so Hermann can go and get more ice. “I was thinking,” he says when he walks back and Newt takes it and situates it on his arm. “We could find a movie and sleep.” Hermann says and Newt frowns a little. “What?” He questions and Newt makes a face at him.

                “Do you do that a lot? Just… fall asleep when you get home?” It’s Hermann’s turn to make a face and he leans back into the pillows.

                “I work hard.” He says simply and Newt lies next to him.

                “You should eat.” Newt says and Hermann frowns, he doesn’t usually do dinner unless it’s with Vanessa. Sometimes he gets takeout. He nods.

                “Are you hungry? Did you eat today?” Hermann tilts his head to look at Newt who leans up and kisses the tip of his nose.

                “Could eat,” he says and Hermann is nodding and getting up. “We could sleep as well, I’m… This was nice we can stay like this for a few minutes.” He says quickly, pulling Hermann back and Hermann huffs a little. “How was class? Did you find out who’s taking over my class?”

                “Some man who talked about… _gutting_ an alligator I believe.”

                “Oh holy fucking shit,” Newt says and Hermann raises his eyebrows at him. “It’s Hannibal Chau.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what a shitty way to end a chapter right  
> see ya in a few days with the update


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This relationship is gonna fix itself up I swear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone on tumblr had asked if I had even seen Sharknado and I was only trying to take a piss when I saw the message and I was like wtf.  
> Newt's line of work, be it plants or animals, he loves them. Loves the way they work. He would be sad and maybe even cry if those creatures got destroyed tbh like okay.  
> 

“Hannibal Chou,” Hermann says slowly, of course he knows the name he was going to be hired instead of Newton but Pentecost had muttered something about ‘graphic stories’ and ‘not student friendly’

“The man is a legend oh my god Hermann when I get back to class the kids won’t even like me,” Newt whines and Hermann is shaking his head. “He has so many cool stories I’m honestly jealous.” He huffs and tries crossing his arms over his chest but it doesn’t work and Hermann is trying not to laugh at him. “Oh fuck off Hermann,” he grumbles and Hermann smiles at him as he watches Newt untangle his arm from the sling.

                “ _Oh fuck off Hermann,”_ Hermann mimics and their both laughing again before getting really quiet. “Did you clean my house?” He asks, resting on his side, Newt leans in to kiss him real fast.

                “I don’t mind cleaning other people’s houses; I just don’t like cleaning _my_ place.” He smiles and Hermann huffs a little. “It was the least I could do don’t look like a grandpa, dude stop making that face.”

                “Newton this is my face I’m not making a face.” He snaps and Newt kisses Hermann’s face, brushing his mouth along his jaw and Hermann lets out a small sigh and Newt looks up at him.

                “But about this Hannibal guy, he dresses like he works for a huge business company, his shoes are more than my yearly salary,” Newt sighs almost dreamily and Hermann makes a humming noise, he’s only half listening. “Like, listen Herms, like the guy isn’t _bad_ news but he isn’t _great_ news. I feel sorta bad for my kids… He’d be a better college professor honestly, I’m going to have so many complaints, I told a frog story and had like twenty emails from pissed parents,” Newt heaves a sigh and pokes Hermann in the side and his whole body jerks. “Holy shit,” the smile across Newton’s face is devilish.

                “Do not, I will kick you out.” Hermann threatens and Newt is moving to straddle Hermann and he pokes his side again and he can see Hermann fighting back a smile and he has to force himself to frown at Newton.

                “Dude, are you _ticklish_?” The noise Hermann makes is not even human as Newt trails his fingers up Hermann’s side.  “Oh this is great,” he laughs and Hermann closes his eyes and shakes his head. “Oh come on I’m not gonna tickle you get your war face off you dorky German.” Newt pushes back Hermann’s fringe and laughs again.

                “Oh fuck you.” He huffs and Newt leans on his good arm so he can kiss Hermann.

                “Fuck this is not easy,” he murmurs and Hermann is moving so Newt is seated on his lap. “Can’t believe I like someone who dresses like my dead grandfather,” and Hermann is pulling back and Newt is laughing. “Oh come on,” he tries to kiss Hermann again and is intercepted by the palm of his hand.

                “Off.” Hermann says simply and Newt moves to the other side of the bed and Hermann shakes his head. It isn’t exactly the grandfather comment that gets him but the ‘ _I like someone’_ and Hermann can’t handle that can of worms right now.

                “Hey look, I’m sorry that was rude of me.” Newt says and Hermann rolls over so his back is facing Newt. “Hermann please I’m so sorry,” he whispers and Hermann pretends not to hear him and closes his eyes.

               

                Hermann wakes up to the loud beep of the smoke alarm and Newt opening the doors. He’s getting up quickly and all the warmth from the house has left through the door and windows. “What the _fuck_ did you do?” He hisses and notices the shriveled black circles on one of his good frying pans.

                “Okay so listen I was making pancakes,” Hermann elbows him out of the way and starts cleaning up Newton’s mess and shouting the whole time.   

                “You are a grown man how do you fuck up this badly, Newton, how honestly tell me.” Hermann shouts as Newt closes the front door because a few people walking outside are listening and he’s trying to get Hermann to stop yelling at him.

                “Hermann, please I’m so sorry I tried to flip one and it fell and then the rest caught fire I don’t even know how that’s possible,” and he should have just shut his mouth because Hermann is turning around so fast that Newt jumps.

                “ _Caught fire_!” He’s shouting and Newt stays against the wall.

                “I’m sorry,” he shouts back and Hermann rolls his eyes.

                “Oh I’m sorry, I’m sorry I could have burned your house down I’m sorry I punched a brick wall I’m sorry Hermann honestly,” he’s mocking the every loving fuck out of Newton and Hermann is fighting back tears as he scrubs at the pan. “Honestly,” his voice is shaking and he gives up and lets it clatter in the sink. Newt flinches when Hermann stomps past him and that sets him off again. “Oh grow up Newton I’m not going to strike you.” He hisses and Newt goes to speak and Hermann cuts him off. “You can shove any apology.” So Newt doesn’t speak.

                Hermann is stumbling around slamming all the windows shut and Newt doesn’t move. He watches Hermann retreat to his bedroom and hears drawers opening and slamming shut. He waits ten minutes before slowly moving to the bedroom where Hermann has his legs over the edge of the bed and his head in his hands. “Hey,” Newt chokes out, and Hermann rubs at his face before looking up at Newton. “I can replace that,” he whispers and Hermann’s breathing hiccups. “I really am sorry,” he moves a little closer and Hermann frowns at him so he moves back a few steps.

                “That is not the point, Newton,” he says shakily and Newton doesn’t get the point he’s trying to make and he watches Hermann rub at his eyes again.

                “It’s fine to cry Hermann I’m not going to laugh at you.” Newt says and Hermann grabs a pillow and flings it at him. “That’s fine too.” He murmurs and he gets hit with another pillow. Newt dodges one and moves to sit by Hermann who hits him with the next pillow he planned on throwing. Newt sits there until Hermann stops. “You feel any better man?” He asks and Hermann frowns.

                “No.” He’s rubbing at his eyes again and Newt grabs his hands.

                “Dude just cry, you’ll feel better seriously, I can leave the room just stop rubbing your eyes.” Newt says and Hermann sniffles a little and Newt goes to leave but Hermann is grabbing his hand. “Okay buddy,” Newt murmurs and sits back down. It’s awkward, and he finally understands how Tendo must have felt when he told him the same thing that it’s totally okay to just cry and Tendo sat with him while he blubbered over something stupid that he hardly remembers now.

                “Sorry,” Hermann chokes out and Newt shakes his head.

                “Don’t do that,” Newt huffs and Hermann sniffles again. “You are literally shaking come on,” he pats and bed and stands up to retrieve the pillows that had been flung at him. Hermann is under all the blankets frowning and Newt tucks him in tight and that makes Hermann frown harder. “You can stop making that face it’s just me here you don’t have to do that.” Newt murmurs and Hermann takes in a shaky breath and Newt sits next to him.

                “I’m an adult,” Hermann whispers and Newt nods.

                “I know buddy,” he says softly. “Do you need water or something?” Hermann shakes his head and sees the small burn on his arm; he should take care of that. 

                “I am freezing,” he whispers, locking eyes with Newt who works his way under the covers and cling isn’t exactly the right word but Hermann is practically attached to his side, sliding one leg between Newt’s and breathing against his neck.

                “I could turn the heat up,” Newt whispers because if Hermann keeps moving his leg he’s going to get hard and he doesn’t want Hermann to think he’s getting off on this.

                “Do you want to?” He asks shakily and he has to fight back a noise because Hermann is still crying and it’s killing him.

                “No, I just, fuck okay you gotta stop moving your leg man,” he whines and Hermann apologizes and shifts a little. He tilts Hermann’s head up. “You feelin better?” He murmurs and Hermann hates to admit it but he is feeling slightly better, but his nose is stuffy and his eyes hurt.

                “Face hurts,” he mumbles and Newt smiles wide and Hermann is frowning at him.

                “You keep that up, you’re gonna love the wrinkles,” he laughs and Hermann purses his lips and Newt is pulling him back against his body before he can say anything. He shivers when Hermann slides his arm over Newt’s side and sighs before sniffling again.

                “Fuck you,” he murmurs and Newt is laughing so hard that his body shakes Hermann’s.

                “Jesus you are just sunshine Hermann you know that,” Newt laughs and Hermann nips at his neck and that’s got him going quiet real fast. “Bastard,” he mutters and Hermann gives a shaky laugh.

                “Know my father,” he says and Newt groans.

                “You are the worst, Jesus almighty.” Newt breathes and Hermann makes a noise.

                “It’s Hermann but,” he whispers and has Newt rolling again. It’s a nice genuine sound and Hermann thinks he can learn to love it.

 

 

                Newt wakes up with a jolt and Hermann is shaking against him. “Hermann,” he yawns and squeezes his shoulder a little. “Hey, Hermann,” and Hermann is blinking and breathing hard and Newt shifts back so he has some room. He can see the sweat collecting on his forehead and Hermann is struggling to breathe through his stuffed up nose.

                “Can’t breathe,” Hermann gasps and Newt is pulling the covers back and helping Hermann sit up.

                “Easy Herms,” Newt whispers and Hermann is locking eyes with him and Newt is breathing slowly through his mouth trying to get Hermann to follow. “Hey Hermann come on,” he whispers and he gets Hermann to take a deep breath. “That’s it babe you got it,” and Hermann flashes him a look and he knows he isn’t _dying_ but he looks panicked and wild and that’s got Newt fighting back his own panic.

                “E-everything hurts,” he splutters and Newt is wiping the sweat off Hermann’s forehead and he notices the slight wave in his hair and has to fight back a smile because this is serious he can’t fawn over him while he’s panicking.

                “Okay, it’s okay, what’s everything?” He whispers and Hermann is taking in short panicked breathes and Newt is breathing in slow again and he has Hermann stretch out and notices his bad leg is twitching every time Hermann starts to breathe hard. “Shh, okay Hermann, hey look at me,” he says and Hermann looks at him. “Want you to breath with me okay,” he says slowly rubbing the knot in Hermann’s bad leg. He flinches and fights back a sob, “It’s okay, hey, it’s okay Hermann I promise,” and Hermann nods and lets out a shaky breath as Newt works on his leg with his only good hand.

                “Hurts,” he whines and Newt hushes him and works up his upper thigh.

                “S’gonna hurt, sorry, only have one hand,” he whispers and Hermann nods and rubs his face. “Breathe, Hermann,” he says softly and Hermann makes a big deal of breathing in loudly and then out. “I get you can breathe, do it slowly and with less sarcasm.” That gets a weak laugh and he looks up at Hermann who makes a weak noise.

                “I couldn’t feel my leg,” he whispers and Newt rubs his hand up Hermann’s inner thigh and then back down to his knee.

                “You were wound up earlier, I know it was my fault let’s not open that back up though, you looked pretty stiff when you fell asleep, it’s okay it happens.” He says and Hermann rubs at his temples.

                “Thank you, Newton,” he breathes and Newt nods before stretching out by Hermann.

                “Don’t even mention it.”

                “If you call me babe again I might vomit.” He says and Newt laughs.

                “Darling,” and Hermann looks at him with such utter disgust that it has him reeling. “Sweetheart, puddin’, how about… Baby?” Hermann makes a gagging noise and Newt is almost in tears.

                “Horrible,” he says and Newt presses a kiss to the side of Hermann’s damp face and pushes his hair back off his forehead. “Darling,” he murmurs and Newt hums softly.

                “I don’t mind that one,” he says and Hermann doesn’t mind it either but it sounds weird because neither of them are anything and Hermann can feel his pulse rise at the thought of labeling whatever fucked up thing it is they both have.

                “Say it with a southern accent,” Newt says, smiling against Hermann’s skin and Hermann lets out a breathy laugh.

                “That is never going to happen,” he says and Newt peppers kisses along his face, murmuring do it and Hermann swats at him. “Darlin’” he chokes out in an awful American accent and both of them are laughing. “Awful,” Hermann laughs and Newt is clutching his side.

                “Jesus I didn’t think you’d give in so fast,” Newt laughs, and Hermann is leaning forward and shaking from laughing so hard and it just makes Newt laugh harder. “Truly impeccable,” he says mimicking Hermann and he’s almost in tears and he’s hitting at Newt.

                “If you don’t stop I’ll piss myself,” Hermann chokes out and Newt laughs harder.

                “I’d pay ten bucks to see that.” He takes in a breath and the minute he lets it out he’s laughing again. “Fuck I don’t think I can stop.” Hermann is leaning back and he’s fighting the urge to laugh. “Kiss the laughter out of you,” Newt laughs and Hermann groans when Newt fits their mouths together. “Think it’s working.” He murmurs, pulling back slightly and Hermann’s mouth is still open a little and Newt kisses his lower lip and Hermann makes a soft noise as Newt kisses along his jaw.

                “Newton,” he breathes and Newt makes an affirming sound, worrying Hermann’s earlobe between his teeth and that has him moaning and Newt murmurs a _yeah._ He pulls back and Hermann is breathing quick and pulling Newt in for a biting kiss that has him moaning Hermann’s name as their teeth knock together.

                Newt slides his hand up under the several layers of clothes Hermann has on and brushes his thumb across his nipple and it has Hermann arching into him and moaning so loudly it shocks Newt, he’s pulling back and Hermann is looking at him with a tight lipped frown. “What, what now?” He asks and Hermann shakes his head. “What, use your words Hermann.”

                “It’s _cold_ ,” he looks down at his lap and Newt connects the dots and shrugs.

                “Like kissing you, it’s fine,” he says, “like you no matter what if you want the honest truth,” and Hermann can feel his ears burning and Newt yawns. “To be continued?” He asks on an exhale and Hermann nods.

 

 

                Hermann is helping Newt bag his arm so he can shower. “Bath would be easier,” Newt mutters and Hermann shakes his head.

                “You are filthy you want to sit in your own filthy bathwater?” He snaps and Newt frowns as Hermann ushers him into the shower and follows behind him.

                He has Newt turn his back to the spray of water and helps him lather his hair. “Thanks for doing this.” Newt says and Hermann smirks at him.

                “Think you could have done it yourself?” Hermann teases and Newt shakes his head as Hermann scrubs the soap from his hair. He turns Newt around to face the water. “Think you can hold yourself up?” Hermann murmurs leaning into him and Newt braces himself with his good arm.

                “Shaky,” he says and Hermann snakes a hand around his waist and strokes his half hard length. “Fuck, wait oh god,” Newt moans and he’s resting his arm against the tile, jutting his ass out and Hermann lets out a shallow breath and continues. “Should do this more,” Newt says and Hermann lets out a grunt stroking himself with his other hand and pressing his erection between Newts ass and he lets out a high whine.

                “Should fuck you like this,” Hermann breaths against Newt’s shoulder and he whines an agreement and grinds back. “Reckless,” he murmurs and Newt is breathing harder than he’d like to be and Hermann is letting go of Newt’s cock and running his hands up his sides.

                “No, fuck Hermann I can’t, fuck,” Newt cries and he’s trying to figure out how he can jerk off and not have his face pressed against the tile but there isn’t a way and he’s whimpering.

                “Hush Newton,” Hermann nips at his shoulder and he’s so close to cumming that his head spins and Hermann can feel his body shudder as he brushes the tip of his cock against Newt’s hole.

                “Fuck me,” Newt groans out and Hermann is smiling against the skin of his shoulder. “Are you fucking smiling fuck you,” he whines and Hermann laughs and Newt slowly moves his arm out from under his face and lets his shoulders and face press against the wall. He’s reaching back for Hermann’s cock and the man lets out a soft moan.

                “No,” he murmurs as Newt guides him back to his hole and Newt is practically crying because he wants it so bad, he swats at his hand and presses two fingers to his entrance and Newt is breathing high and needy as Hermann presses both in.

                “Fuckin burns,” he moans and Hermann is about to pull back but Newt is grinding down on his fingers and Hermann lets him. “Feels good, it’s good,” he whimpers and Hermann works his fingers slow and Newt is begging for him to go faster and he pinches his ass.

                “Calm yourself,” Hermann mutters and Newt is laughing harshly.

                “Hard when you’ve got two fingers in me,” he takes himself in hand and strokes slow and Hermann crooks his fingers and Newt is practically shouting. “Fuck, yeah Hermann fuck right there yeah _right there_ ,” he speeds up and Hermann is using his free hand to move Newts hand and he moves his arm back to the tile so he can rest his forehead on it.

                Hermann brushes a third finger against his hole and Newt is gasping loudly as Hermann presses the digit in. “Cum like this,” he says and stills his fingers and Newt whines.

                “Gotta give me something,” Newt cries and Hermann sucks an angry looking bruise onto Newts shoulder. “Come on Hermann,” he chokes and Hermann rubs hard against the nub of nerves and he’s cumming so hard he sees stars, fuck he can see half the galaxy and Hermann keeps rubbing, letting his other hand loosely grip his cock as he drains every last bit from his body.  He pulls his fingers out slowly and Newt whimpers.

                Hermann takes himself in hand and is cumming on Newt’s back after three long strokes, and he lets out a soft sigh and Newt shakes when he finally turns around. The look on his face is so satisfied and Hermann is grabbing for the soap as Newt kisses him, “good?” He murmurs and Newt lets out a low laugh.

                “Saw stars,” Hermann nips at Newt’s lower lip before licking into his mouth. “Smug bastard,” Newt mumbles as Hermann scrubs at his upper body.

                “Haven’t heard that in a while,” Hermann says flashing him a quick smile and Newt’s heart stops cold. Hermann can’t help but smirk and he leans down to scrub at Newts legs and feet. “Rinse off,” he says and Newt does.

                Hermann is pushing him out of the shower so he can get clean while Newt dries off. He cleans off quickly and shuts the water off. “Hey, uh Hermann,” Newt calls out and he’s drying off when he walks out of the shower and sees Vanessa leaning against his bedroom door with a wide smile on her face.

                “Fuck,” Hermann covers up and she laughs. Newt looks so uncomfortable and he gives him an apologetic look. “Should have called first,” he mumbles and she sighs.

                “You are absolutely right, but I did, a few times,” and Hermann feels his face burn because if he hadn’t been occupied in the shower he would have seen her messages.

                “I can wait,” she says smiling and Hermann frowns and she makes a face. “I can also come back, okay, but we need to talk.” Hermann stiffens up a little.

                “I’ll call you later Vanessa.” He snips and she forces a smile.

                “I’d appreciate it Gottlieb.” She says and he walks her to the door. “Your father wants to hear from you Hermann, you can’t dodge his calls forever.”

                “I certainly can try.” He says coldly and she sighs.

                “He’s cute,” she says, glancing back to his bedroom and Hermann groans. “I’ll tell Lars I tried to reach you but you were out.” She says and Hermann gives her a look that says he’s beyond grateful.

                “I would appreciate it.” She kisses his cheek, and slides the key she has for his place into his hand.

                “Should make another copy for your boyfriend,” she says and Hermann bristles and she laughs. “I’m giving you a hard time but you can’t keep this up forever. You need to settle on something sooner or later.” He frowns at her.

                “Goodbye Vanessa.”

                “So rude Gottlieb,” she says in mock shock, she gives him a playful punch to the shoulder. “Call you later math nerd,” she leaves and the rush of cold hits him like a sack of bricks and he’s locking the door and dropping the key on the counter as he heads back to his bedroom.

                “That was,” Newt makes a noise and Hermann shakes his head and rubs his upper arm trying to rid himself of the chill.

                “Unexpected, it shouldn’t happen again. Should have looked at the time honestly,” he sighs and Newt is taking the tape and plastic bag off his cast.

                “Is it weird that I’m turned on?” He laughs nervously and Hermann shoots him a look that kills any kind of thrill that runs through his body. “Joking,” he mutters and Hermann rolls his eyes.

                “I do need to call her later, don’t punch any bricks.” He teases and Newt is getting up and striding towards Hermann, pulling him in for a kiss that draws a moan from him.

                “Always leaves a mark,” Newt mumbles and thumbs at the lipstick stain on Hermann’s cheek. “Nice colour though,” he whispers and Hermann shivers when Newt presses his mouth to the mark.

                “Newton,” Hermann’s voice is gentle and he looks at him with blown pupils. “Get dressed.”

 

 

                He’s curled up on the couch when Vanessa calls him back and he answers with a sigh.

                _“Oh Hermann what am I to do with you,”_ Vanessa says dramatically and he gets up and excuses himself and Newt waves him off totally engrossed in some monster movie.

                “What did he say?” He says and Vanessa lets out a breathy _well._ “Spit it out.”

                _“He wouldn’t mind speaking to you in person. I didn’t give him your address no worries. But he wants an update, wants to know how you’re doing.”_

“You can tell him I’m just fine.” He snaps and he quickly apologies.

                _“Babe you can’t keep this up forever.”_ Vanessa sighs and Hermann grumbles.

                “I’m not sleeping around, I’m not drinking as much, I’m not showing up hung over to meetings, Vanessa I am fine.”

                _“Your leg Hermann, don’t think I haven’t noticed, are you not using the cane on purpose?”_

                “Vanessa I am fine.” He annunciates each word. “I’m going to go now; I’d like to salvage the rest of my Saturday.” He says simply and he can _feel_ her smiling on the other end.

                _“Showering not enough to satisfy you Gottlieb, maybe you should go to another meeting.”_

                “Vanessa you are horrible, he’s watching some monster movie and it isn’t half bad. If I convince him to rewind it he’ll get bored.” He utters and she laughs loudly.

                _“God forbid he get bored.”_

                “Goodbye Vanessa. We’ll speak soon.” She laughs again.

                _“Always so abrupt, I’ll tell Lars we’re doing dinner on… Tuesday?”_

“Yes okay Tuesday we’ll talk Tuesday.” He hangs up before she can say goodbye and Newt is walking into his room crying.

                “They killed him,” Newt chokes back a sob and Hermann stares at him wide eyed and slightly confused. “They always kill the monster they don’t _even try_ to understand him they just blow’em to pieces.” He sits next to Hermann and rubs at his face. “It’s stupid, I cry whenever I watch it.” Hermann’s slightly sad he missed what had happened.

                “Do you usually overthink movies like that?”

                “I cried during sharknado dude just let me pull myself together.” Newt laughs shakily and Hermann frowns before kissing his temple and rubbing his back.

                “Sharknado?” He questions.

                “Shark tornado,” Newt sniffles and Hermann has to fight the urge to roll his eyes, “it’s such a bad movie that it’s actually good.” He rubs slow circles on Newt’s back and he leans into Hermann. “Wish awesome monsters like that existed,” he sighs and Hermann frowns.

                “Wouldn’t last a day,” Hermann says and Newt shakes his head.

                “You’re _hot_ and _smart,_ think you might last two.” He laughs and this time he does roll his eyes.

 

 

                Newt gets a call from Tendo around seven ‘o’ clock, he wants to get drunk and he wants to do it right now and if Newt can’t come with him he will never hear the end of it. So Hermann and Newt are getting into Hermann’s car and driving to get Tendo from some street he’s on because he was going to walk to the bar. Newt shakes his head. “Can’t believe I’m friends with that idiot,” Newt huffs and Hermann is looking for the street.

                They find Tendo halfway to the bar and Hermann pulls down a side street. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him without the suspenders.” He says and Newt is rolling the back window down and leaning back in his seat.

                “Get in loser,” he shouts and Tendo laughs.

 

               

                They are sitting in some bar Hermann had never heard of and he’s sipping at water while he watches Newt and Tendo down shot after shot. “So that Hannibal guy they got to sub for you,” Tendo starts, and he’s leaning in close to Newt and waving his hand around a little, the small cross on his bracelet hits against his wrist. “He comes into _my_ class while I’m grading papers,” he leans back and takes another shot. “The guy starts speaking to me, but get this, in Mandarin, and it takes me a minute and then I realize he’s asking about you.”

                Hermann bristles at that and Newt takes another shot. “Fuck what happened did you tell him about me?” Tendo is laughing and looking over at Hermann and shaking his head as the man downs the rest of his water.

                “He knew a lot, kinda creepy in my opinion, said something about how loud you were I don’t really,” he takes another shot. “Don’t remember, you should come in and just like lurk around, sure Pentecost has something you can do if you don’t want to sit around all day.” Newt nods a little.

                “Could bug Hermann,” he says it like Hermann isn’t right next to him and he makes a huffing noise.

                “You certainly will not.” Tendo is laughing and Newt is mocking Hermann who rolls his eyes and gets another glass of water.

 

                Newt and Tendo are in the backseat of Hermann’s car and both of them are just looking at each other and nodding and Hermann keeps glancing back at them whenever he stops at a red light.

                “Hermann,” Newt tries to lean forward and gets choked by the seatbelt, he tries again and gets the same result. “Hey Hermann,” and Hermann is listening and letting Newt think because he passed drunk 6 shots before they left and everything is warm and fuzzy. “We should watch a movie when we get back, and Tendo should come along.” Hermann frowns.

                “It’ll be like a sleepover.” Tendo says and Newt is nodding really fast and it makes him feel sick.

                “We are grown men,” Hermann mutters. “Grown men do not have _sleepovers._ ”

 

                “Shh, Hermann watch here it comes,” Newt’s excited whispers pull Hermann out of reading his book and focusing on the TV screen over his glasses. He notices Tendo is passed out, head back and snoring as a loud explosion rocks through the speakers of the TV, Newt jumps a little and Hermann is turning the sound down.

                “You can stay up, but I’m going to bed.” Hermann says softly, the explosion didn’t wake Tendo but he doesn’t want to take any chances. Newt blinks a few times and nods slowly as he watches Hermann shuffle to his room and close the door halfway. Newt wakes Tendo up to get him to rest comfortably on the couch before slipping into Hermann’s room.

                “Hermann,” Newt tries to whisper but it doesn’t work and Hermann is hushing him. “No you hush,” he whispers this time and Hermann is pulling Newt against his body and kissing him quickly while unbuttoning and tugging at his pants. Newt moans and Hermann is pulling back and shaking his head.

                “Not happening.” He says simply and helps Newt pull the white t-shirt up over his head and slowly off his arm and the severe pout Newt is giving Hermann melts his stuffy heart. “You’re wasted Newton.” He murmurs and the dry laugh that comes from the other startles him.

                “We’ve been drunk before,” Newt says nodding and Hermann frowns.

                “ _We’ve,”_ he whispers,“I am completely sober.” Hermann watches as Newt slowly nods his head. “Bed, Newton.” He keeps his tone soft and Newt smiles drunkenly and clambers into the bed. Hermann frowns and slips in next to him and groans because Newt is tangling their limbs and sighing softly. It takes him a while to fall asleep because Newt is breathing hot against his neck and it isn’t exactly comfortable but he wouldn’t dare wake Newton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanna say a friend of mine almost burned down my house and I was just as pissed as Hermann.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann is terrified doesn't know how to use his words or Vanessa is our best friend and everyone cries a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like 6k I had to stop myself.  
> Um... yeah I had to stop myself.  
> I had to use google translate because I refuse to ask my mother any German in fear of being asked why I need to know what I'm asking I am so sorry.

Tuesday rolls around fast and he doesn’t exactly feel like having dinner with Vanessa. He argues with Newt while he gets ready and Newt keeps pulling him back for a kiss, then another, no one more until Hermann is locking himself in the bathroom to get ready. Vanessa texts him and says she is outside. He still has her key, he had considered making a copy for Newt but thought it ridiculous. He’s exiting the bathroom and Newt is practically slamming him against the wall and kissing him hard, he has his right arm in the sling and uses his shoulder to keep Hermann still. “Honestly,” he huffs and Newt makes a noise and sucks a bruise onto his neck, getting a low moan from Hermann.

                “One more,” Newt murmurs and Hermann is switching their positions, pinning Newt to the wall and pressing their foreheads together. “Just one more,” Newt is struggling to fit their mouths together.

                “No, I’ll be gone only an hour, two possibly.” He breathes hard and Newt starts to make a whining noise in the back of his throat. “Newton!” He snaps and he stops and frowns. He grabs his cane and heads out the door.

                “Jesus look at that,” Vanessa clicks as she grabs Hermann’s chin and lifts his head up to look at the forming bruise, Hermann jerks away from her grip. “Well,” she says and they pull away from his house.

 

                “Okay,” Hermann says after Vanessa orders them drinks and she sighs at him.

                “ _Okay,_ ” she mocks and he frowns at her, “your sister says hello, she wishes you would call her. Don’t give me that look I told her things are complicated.” Vanessa says simply when Hermann gives her a worried look. “I’m not ratting you out; I drove over four hours I’m _not_ giving you up Hermann.” He rubs his temples and the waiter brings their drinks and he drains half his glass of wine in one go.

                “What does _he_ want,” he practically spits and Vanessa sighs.

                “Obviously to know where you are. He thought you would have stayed at the old university, obviously not since it’s been how long… seven years?” She taps her fingers on the table to try and figure it out. “Long, Hermann, it’s been a long time, you should at least write your sister, I’ll make sure the letter only goes to her.” He finishes his glass and presses his lips together.

                “I might,” he sighs. “I just don’t want word getting back to them about what happened.” He’s rubbing at his jaw and Vanessa gives him a small smile before getting him another glass.

                “He’s cut both of your brothers from the will as well,” she says and Hermann gives her a surprised look.

                “In all honesty, Vanessa, it was bound to happen. He’s on a high horse, are they getting help?” His voice is pained.

                “12 step program, they both are doing well. Have you been to any meetings?” She murmurs and he raises his new glass of wine to her as if to toast.

                “Obviously not,” he paces himself this time and she notices. “Oh if we must do this every single time,” he huffs and he’s running a hand over his face. “No, I’m not seeing anyone other than Newton,” the smile that crosses her face is blinding.

                “Have you gone to any of _those_ meetings?” She murmurs, and Hermann has to avoid snapping.

                “ _No,_ ” to hell with pacing he finishes off his glass. “You bring home a few men from the bar and suddenly,” he makes a noise in the back of his throat, “ _it’s go to these meetings you have a problem_. Getting _fucked_ isn’t a _problem_ ,” he pinches the bridge of his nose. “He had to come up with something to kick me out of the will, the drinking did get out of hand for a while, leave it to him to come up with something else as well.”  He takes a deep breath, “but it’s only been Newton since,” he trails off, “December, since December,” Vanessa nods.

                “How is your leg?”

                “Oh for fucks sake it is fine.” He hisses and she kicks him hard under the table.

                “Respect, Hermann, makes the man.” He looks away from her for a brief moment.

                “I am sorry,” he says slowly and she nods.

                “Better,” they pause to order and once the waiter walks off she leans forward and smiles. “Tell me about Newt.”

 

                “After you had called me he walked in crying over the movie we had been watching.” Vanessa makes a soft noise and tilts her head to the side.

                “That is actually really cute,” she whispers and Hermann can feel his ears burning as he eats slowly.

                “He’s very… Immature,” he mumbles and Vanessa gives him this look and he shrugs.

                “Well you’re too old for someone who isn’t even forty yet.” He frowns at her, “how is he immature just, humor me.”

                “I took him and a colleague out for drinks and the following morning when I woke up he was sitting out there scrubbing a,” he makes a helpless noise, “phallic like drawing off his stomach.”

                “Newt was?”

                “No the other one,” he murmurs and she laughs.

                “Did you have a _sleepover?_ ” He makes a noise and she smiles at him. “Have you never been to a sleepover with a bunch of boys before, he’s lucky it wasn’t on the face.” Hermann stares at her in disbelief and she’s laughing. “You really haven’t been to a sleepover, my goodness.”

                “Some of us were studying.”

                “Too hard, studying far too hard to even go and have a good time.” She leans back and gives him this look and he raises an eyebrow. “So,” she says and the smile that spreads across her face is as deadly as a tsunami. “How’s he in bed?” He inhales sharply and chokes, looking at her with wide eyes.

                “Is that really any of your business?” He retorts and she raises her eyebrows, it makes him fidget and she clicks her tongue at him.

                “It must be good, you aren’t bringing home strays from the bar obviously,” she says and he scrunches his face up at her and she copies his face and laughs.

                “Happened a few times,” he murmurs over the rim of his glass.

                “Four that I know of,” she says and shakes her head a little. “You don’t look as worn out I’m just giving you a hard time Gottlieb.” He frowns and swallows hard.

                “It’s easier with Newton there,” he mumbles and there’s that damn smile again.

                “What was that,” she gasps, “easier with him _there_. Stop the presses, do you have feelings Hermann?” Her joking demeanor means nothing because he knows she’s dead serious.

                “We’ve spent years and years fighting, a month of good sex does not change every nervous breakdown and interruption he has caused.” He says simply and her smile fades around the edges.

                “I see… But the sex is good?” She laughs a little and Hermann’s face burns.

“Better than most,” he murmurs and it has her laughing again.

She stays silent for several moments and it drives Hermann up a wall. “How have you been sleeping?” That breaks it for him, he wipes his mouth with his napkin and gives her a look that could conjure water in hell.

                “I understand that you are _concerned_ but sometimes Vanessa, not always,” he pauses and looks at her gripping her wine glass, he takes a slow breath. “I do not blame you.” He says simply and she sets her drink down and presses her lips together.

                “That means a lot to me Hermann.” She whispers and looks away as she blinks a few times to keep herself together.

                “It was an accident, couldn’t have noticed the ice.” He murmurs and now she is crying, silently but he can hear her breathing through her nose.

                “It’s hard not to blame myself,” she says shakily and he nods.

                “You acted responsibly Vanessa,” he finishes his glass and gives her a look that has her composing herself. “Had you not have acted who knows if either of us would be here.” She nods slowly and they get the check.

 

 

He’s sitting in her car outside of his house and she leans over and kisses him right on the mouth, it’s a quick peck, and she kisses his left cheek and smiles sadly. “You’re a good man Gottlieb,” he pats her hand. “Next week then?” He nods. “Consider writing your sister, I’ll speak with your brothers.” She says simply and he gives her a quick smile.

                “Call me when you get home Vanessa.” She nods and he’s closing the car door and watching her drive away.

                He allows himself a solid minute to stand there, leaning hard against his cane with the taste of the oil from her lipstick on his mouth. She’d only kissed him once before, when she was unstrapping herself from the seat of the car to pull him out of his own seatbelt and away from the damage, ultimately saving his life. The scar was a small price he had to pay; his part of the window had shattered and lodged itself into his leg, he flinches at the rush of images he gets before shaking his head.

 

                Newt jumps a little when Hermann closes the door and slides the lock, he’s heading straight to his room and Newt trails after him. “How was dinner?” He whispers and Hermann just nods, toeing off his shoes. He gets into bed with his clothes on and Newt gives him this look that makes him look away. “You’ve got lipstick on your face.” Newt hums and sits next to Hermann on the bed.

                “I’m very well aware of that.” Hermann grumbles and Newt is pulling the covers off of Hermann.

                “Can’t sleep in your clothes,” Newt says softly, and he works at the buttons with his left hand until Hermann is doing it himself. He sits up and shrugs out of the shirt and Newt is pressing kisses to the back of Hermann’s neck and gets a small sigh from the other man. “How was dinner?”

                “Interesting,” he says lowly, and Newt is leaning into him and working off Hermann’s belt with one hand. He’s working the button and zipper down and sliding his hand into Hermann’s briefs and he moans, Newt kisses at his neck, lets his hand ghost over his quickly growing erection. “Newton,” he can feel Newt smiling against his shoulder.

                He’s removing his hand and moving to lie back on the bed, heaving a sigh. “I watched a documentary on ships while you were gone.” Hermann kicks his pants off and moves to straddle Newt who raises an eyebrow. “Boring as fuck,” he mumbles as Hermann slowly works his shirt off. “Hey,” he breathes and Hermann is looking at him with this face like he’s not sure what to do. “Don’t have to, ya know.” Newt says softly and Hermann frowns at him because he wants to feel every part of Newton but he’s never gone _slow_ and he isn’t sure how to broach the subject.

                “Boring,” he says and Newt nods a little and Hermann grinds down causing Newt to arch up slightly, hand running through his hair.

                “Fuck,” it comes out as a breathy whine that fuels Hermann to lean forward and kiss down Newt’s neck. He tilts his head so Hermann can continue. “Jesus Hermann, if you don’t kiss me or something I might flip out,” he babbles and Hermann lets out a breathy laugh before kissing him, controlling the pace as Newt thrusts up, the friction drawing a small whine from Hermann.

                “Control yourself Newton,” Hermann murmurs when he pulls away and he gets the most ridiculous look from Newt.

                “Speed up then, you are literally killing me Herms,” he shakes his head and moves to kiss down Newts chest, let’s his tongue trace over the swirl of his tattoo before licking a flat stripe over his nipple. “Kill me,” Newt breathes and Hermann does it again before moving to the other and he gets the same response.

He’s working the zipper of his pants off and Newt lifts his hips as Hermann slides them down. He runs his hands up Newt’s thighs, leaning forward to kiss down his stomach. “ _Mein lieber”_ he murmurs and Newt is letting out a breathy laugh.

                “ _Liebling,_ ” Newt hums and Hermann freezes for a moment because he remembers from a past fight that Newton speaks the language rather well. Newt can feel him hesitating, and shifts his hips a little. “Please move,” he whispers and Hermann’s gaze flickers to Newt’s face before he pulls his boxers down. The sharp intake of breath Newt takes is nothing compared to the moan he gets when wrapping his mouth around Newt’s cock. “Not gonna last,” he whines and Hermann is pulling off slow, “come on that’s not even helping.” He whimpers and Hermann has to fight back a laugh because he’s shaking and his glasses are fogging up a little and he looks wild.

                Hermann moves to press teasingly light kisses to Newt’s mouth just to rile him up and it works because Newt is grabbing a fistful of the awful mess Hermann calls hair and is pulling him down for a bruising kiss.

                “Ich mag dich wirklich,” _I really like you,_ Newt whispers and Hermann is reaching for the lube and a condom, Newt frowns at him, “verdammte bastard.”

                “Kennen Sie meinen Vater” Newt makes a face and Hermann leans in to ghost his lips over the corner of Newt’s mouth. “I know my father,” Newt makes this awful noise that has Hermann stifling a laugh as he pulls off his briefs, he moves Newt’s legs back before spreading the lube on his fingers. “ _Liebling,_ ” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the side of Newt’s knee while pressing a finger in. Newt’s whole body is humming as one becomes two and then three as Hermann works him open slow.

                Hermann presses in slowly, leaning in to feather kisses over Newt’s face who just huffs. “If you keep this slow pace I’m gonna die, Hermann, I will literally die.” He complains and Hermann snaps his hips forward getting a stuttered gasp from Newton. He keeps up a steady pace that Newt isn’t exactly happy about but doesn’t complain, what’s stopping him is the fact that Hermann keeps kissing him and murmuring _liebling_ over and over again.

                “Touch yourself,” Hermann breathes and yeah fuck Newt can do that and he’s matching his strokes with Hermann’s thrust as he speeds up a little. He can feel his entire body tightening before releasing and almost misses when Hermann cums at almost the same time, pressing his forehead to Newt’s shoulder as he moans his name. He stays over Newt for a minute before moving off of him. “We need to shower.” Hermann murmurs and Newt makes a small noise but neither of them goes to move.

 

                It’s about twenty minutes before they really decide to get up and shower. Hermann helps Newt bag his arm and he puts fresh sheets on the bed before getting under the hot spray of water. They shower in almost silence as Newt murmurs thank you as Hermann scrubs and rinses Newt off and he offers a small nod as they get out and dry off. “Hey, Herms?” Newt whispers and Hermann looks over at him as he brushes his teeth, “I… uh, wanted to say thank you?” His voice is so soft that Hermann almost doesn’t hear him but nods before rinsing and spitting. He leaves and lets Newt do his routine as he pulls on briefs. Hermann is getting under the fresh sheets and sighing, letting himself snuggle down into the soft bedding. “I…” He looks around nervously, “don’t have any clean pajama stuff.” Hermann frowns at him.

                “Put on a t-shirt,” Hermann points to the band shirt Newt wore to the hospital. “I’m too tired to care about your briefs situation honestly,” he yawns and Newt has this smile on his face and Hermann frowns. “What is so amusing?” Newt pulls the shirt on and crawls in next to Hermann.             

                “ _I’m too tired to care about your briefs situation honestly,_ ” Newt says mimicking Hermann’s stuffy tone and Hermann gives him the bird. “You don’t mind me being half naked in your bed dude, like?” Newt makes a noise and Hermann rolls his eyes.

                “Would it make you shut up if I took my briefs off Newton?” His voice is dripping with distaste and Newt is kissing him hard.

                “Wouldn’t complain,” Newt mumbles and Hermann is moving to pull his briefs off without breaking the kiss. “Not complaining,” he breathes sliding his hand down Hermann’s back, he lets out a puff of air when Newt swats his ass.

                “I have work in the morning, Newton,” Hermann says sternly and Newt moves to get comfortable against Hermann. Hermann rests his cheek against the top of Newt’s head, sighing softly and moving his arm to rest over Newt’s waist. “Mein lieber,” Hermann says softly and Newt feels his face go red because Hermann has never acted like this before and the feelings he has for the man flare and ache in his chest as he falls asleep.

 

 

                Hermann wakes with a sharp jolt and Newt is breathing hard against his neck, he’s whining in his sleep, swiveling his hips and Hermann groans. “Newton,” Hermann snaps and his body stills “you have to let go of me Newton.” Hermann hisses struggling in Newt’s grasp and he gets a hand free and pinches his side.

                “Fuck,” he’s half-awake as he slowly moves away from Hermann. “Oh, fuck,” he mumbles “I will wear pajamas to bed I’ll do laundry fuck,” he’s babbling as Hermann wraps his fingers around Newt’s length stroking hard and quick. “Let me,” Newt moans, moving to wrap his own hand around Hermann, who tsks at him and shakes his head. Newt whimpers as he feels the tug low in his gut before spilling all over Hermann’s hand.

                “You can change the sheets while I’m gone.” Hermann huffs and wipes his hand on said sheets before retreating to get ready for work. Newt watches him pull on his clothes when he walks out of the bathroom and sighs. So many layers, and Hermann shoots him a look.

                “You need that many layers?” Newt asks from where he’s stretched out on the bed.

                “Some of us get cold,” he hisses and Newt gives him a lazy smile that Hermann frowns at.

 “You have thirty minutes before you even have to leave Hermann,” Newt says when Hermann grabs for his keys. He’s right, so he puts his phone on the charger and sits on the edge of the bed. Newt is tangled in the bed sheets as he moves to lean into Hermann. “You know you have that,” he touches the bruise on his neck and Hermann bristles.

                “If you weren’t so reckless I wouldn’t have to worry about it.” Hermann snaps at him and Newt leans back a little as Hermann gets up. He knows he can cover it up, easy, and he locks himself in the bathroom and digs through a cabinet that has a box of stuff Vanessa gave him a while back when he was getting more hickeys than sleep. It’s practically gone by the time he leaves the bathroom and Newt gives him a once over and nods.

                “If you keep doing this hot and cold thing Herms I might lose my mind,” Newt says and Hermann goes to give him a look and Newt cuts him off, sitting up straighter and pulling the sheet tighter around his body. “Liebling, liebling, liebling” he says in an almost disgusted tone.

                “We are not doing this now, Newton,” Hermann snaps and he’s never seen the man so upset before. “I am leaving, I will be back later.” That’s all he says, he grabs his phone his bag and his keys and leaves. He has twenty minutes before anyone even arrives at the school. When he’s stopped at a red light he checks his voicemail, he’s got one from Vanessa.

                _“Made it home safe, I guess you’re busy… I’m not gonna say what you’re doing but I’m sure Jesus is crying.”_ He frowns and calls her back.

                “When did you start believing in Jesus?” Is his first question and she’s laughing so hard that it makes him smile.

                “Should I pray for you Gottlieb?” She laughs and he curses the traffic that is stalling him.

                “I fucked up,” he breathes, hitting the steering wheel with his palm. “It was supposed to be a fling, Vanessa,” he looks out his window before focusing on the car in front of him.

                “Well he’s staying with you sweetheart that isn’t a fling.” She says softly, and he feels like crying and the strangled noise he makes has Vanessa hushing him. “Hermann, where are you right now.”

                “Physically, in traffic,” he says and she goes silent. “I’ll let you go when it moves I know better Vanessa,” she’s telling someone to give her a minute on the other end before speaking.

                “How did you mess up, Hermann?”

                “German,” is all he says and she hums slightly.

                “You’ll have to be more specific,” but he can tell she knows what he’s talking about.

                “He speaks some German, I fucked up Vanessa.” His voice is a shaky whisper and she’s clicking her tongue.

                “Did you say it?”

                “For fucks sake no I didn’t say it,” he snaps and he hits the wheel again. “Fucking move,” he shouts at the car in front of him.

                “Hermann take a deep breath okay,” she waits until he does what she says. “Are you leaving something out?”

                “I snapped at him when I left,” he whispers, and Vanessa has to fight back an ‘oh Hermann’ because he sounds so small. “Vanessa I don’t know how to deal with this.” He’s crying now, rubbing hard at his face and Vanessa makes a soft oh noise on the other end.

                “Hermann you like him.”

                “I do not.”  He cries. “I do not like him, I do not like his obnoxious tattoos or the way his glasses sit crooked on his face I do not…” he takes a shaky breath, “like the way he says my name.” Vanessa is fighting back the urge to scream and aww at him.

                “What else don’t you like about him Gottlieb?” She says softly and Hermann is looking around his car and out at other cars that haven’t moved an inch through his blurred vision.

                “I don’t know Vanessa,” he sobs and she’s sighing on the other line.

                “Oh Hermann you have it so bad,” she croons and he’s crying even harder. “Oh sweetheart,” and Hermann rests his head against the steering wheel.

                “Did I tell you,” he takes in a shaky breath to compose himself, “that the idiot flew us to New York,” Vanessa is making a startled noise.

                “No, you did not,” she says and he can hear her leaning in as if he’s sitting right across from her.

                “For New Years,” he whispers and she’s practically screaming on the other line.

                “He’s got it bad for you too Hermann,” she sighs dreamily, “so fucking bad Gottlieb, why haven’t you _done_ anything?” Her voice is soft and he’s crying again and tilting his head back.

                “I’m terrified,” he shakes and runs a hand over his face. “I have to go,” he says, trying to compose himself “sorry for bothering you with this… mess.”

                “Hermann,” there’s a note of concern in her tone, “this is going to eat you alive if you don’t do something do you hear me.”

                “Vanessa I am hanging up now.” He hangs the phone up and sets it on the seat next to him.

 

                “You obviously didn’t hear,” Tendo is saying when Hermann gets out of his car; he looks at Tendo with a look that clearly states he has not heard. “Some kind of earthquake, parents are keeping their kids home.” Hermann frowns.

                “No, I was in traffic,” he says slowly, “on the phone I didn’t hear.” Tendo claps him on the shoulder.

                “No worries my brother,” Tendo says, frowning slightly. “Are you okay?”

                “Why would I not be okay, Mr. Choi?” Hermann says slightly defensive, Tendo gives him a hard look.

                “Don’t pull that with me math man,” Tendo says lowly and Hermann frowns, “we can always talk, my mouth is sealed,” he says tapping his lips and Hermann rolls his eyes.

                “It is nothing I cannot fix,” he says simply and Tendo is patting him on the back again, this time harder than before.

                “If you hurt him,” Tendo’s voice is filled with venom, he shakes his head. “We work together, just, don’t hurt him.” Hermann doesn’t move.

                “Does Pentecost need to speak to me or am I allowed to leave?” Tendo makes a noise.

                “I would talk to him, let him know you showed up.” Tendo walks with him to Pentecost’s office.

                “Mr. Gottlieb,” Pentecost says, looking up from a stack of papers. “School is not in session for the rest of the day.” Hermann nods.

                “Thought you would like to know I’m not the only person to show up.” Tendo laughs and Hermann frowns.

                “I told you to leave already.” Pentecost says directing his attention back to the task at hand.

                “Got it, don’t need to be told twice, you should head out too boss, spend the day with Mako,” Tendo says softly and Pentecost nods.

                “After I finish this that is the plan,” Tendo nods and they both stand there awkwardly for a moment. “You are excused, gentlemen.” Tendo is pulling Hermann along with him back to the parking lot.

                “Sometimes he freaks me out,” Tendo says and Hermann frowns.

                “You shouldn’t speak that way.” He states and Tendo is laughing.

                “You are so unreal man,” Hermann makes a face. “Go home, sleep, maybe we’ll get together for drinks later.” Tendo offers as he stands by Hermann’s car. He nods before getting into his vehicle and Tendo waves as he pulls out before heading to his own car.

 

                He’s in traffic again when he notices the several missed calls from Newton. When he’s at a complete stop he listens to the voicemails.

                _“I don’t know if you felt the earthquake, there was an earthquake.”_

_“Hermann please call me back”_

_“Hermann,”_

                Hermann’s heart aches because from the first to last message Newt goes from distressed to crying. He can feel the rattle of the earth as he’s waiting in traffic this time, and he wishes he had looked at the news before leaving the house, wishes he hadn’t snapped. “Pull yourself together Hermann,” he murmurs when his eyes start to sting. He’s calling Newt back and the voice on the other end is panicked.

                “Tendo said you were okay but I didn’t know,” he’s sobbing and Hermann has to take a steady breath before speaking.

                “I am quite alright Newton,” he says softly and Newt is sniffling. “I’m in traffic, felt the aftershocks,” Newt is trying to catch his breath on the other end and he can feel himself crying. “I’m fine Newton,” his voice shakes.

                “Please tell me you aren’t crying, Herms,” Newt shakes and Hermann lets out a soft laugh.

                “Not crying,” he’s lying but Newt can’t see him so he doesn’t care. “I should be back soon,” Newt hiccups and he has to fight back the urge to say anything else, they can speak when he gets back.

                “Please don’t go,” that hits him hard as he breathes in slowly. “Please, Hermann don’t hang up.” He sounds so desperate and he hates it but he’s sitting on the floor in clean pajamas hugging Hermann’s pillow and crying, he even managed to change the sheets with one hand.

                “I’m right here Newton,” he breathes and Newt makes a soft noise. “Where are you?” Newt chokes back a sob and feels absolutely ridiculous.

                “In your room,” Hermann moves forward slightly in the traffic, gripping the steering wheel.

                “Get up and eat, Newton, get something to drink, relax for me.” Hermann murmurs, and the traffic is moving faster. “I’m almost out of this absolute mess of traffic,” and Newt makes a soft noise as he gets up to get water. Hermann can hear him swallow hard and he’s finally out of the traffic and turning at an intersection. “I’ll be there in five, I’m going to hang up now Newton,” Hermann says gently and Newt makes a soft noise.

                “I’ll see you in five.” His voice is still shaky and Hermann hangs up and sets the phone on the seat. If he’s going a little over the speed limit no one seems to notice.

 

                Before Hermann can even close the door Newt is cupping the back of his neck and pulling him down for a frantic kiss. “Gott, Ich liebe dich” he cries and Hermann kisses him back, tilting his head and cupping Newt’s face. His thumb brushes over the youngers tears as he continues to murmur Ich liebe dich between each breath.

                “Leibling,” Hermann breathes, pulling back and shaking his head slightly and Newt cries even harder, presses his face into Hermann’s chest as he strokes his hair and leans back into the door. “It’s alright Newton,” he says and Newt makes this pained noise as Hermann rubs slow circles on his back. He can feel the warmth and then the bitter chill of the wet spot where Newt’s face is.

                “It’s not alright, Herms, okay it isn’t,” He’s looking up at Hermann, pushing his glasses up into his hair, sniffling hard as he uses his good hand to rub his face. “This isn’t alright,” he chokes out and Hermann purses his lips together and looks over Newt’s head. “Just say it,” he’s crying again and Hermann looks down at him.

                “I don’t know what to say,” he forces out and Newt is grabbing the collar of his shirt tightly giving him a shake.  

                “Say that I’m not wasting my time, say that we can have something, please Hermann,” he’s tilting Newt’s head up tracing the outline of his lips with his index finger and Newt opens his mouth and nips at Hermann’s finger. “Stop fucking around Herms,” he whispers and Hermann sighs and presses his lips to Newt’s damp forehead before moving around him and heading to his bedroom. Newt is right behind him sniffling and Hermann pats the space next to him and Newt huffs and sits down.

                “Newton,” Hermann murmurs and he looks at him with such large wet eyes that he has to let out a shaky breath before he starts crying. “I want you,” he pauses to gather his thoughts. “I think you should have lunch with Vanessa.” He says softly, because if anyone likes to rip bandages it’s Vanessa and he’s fishing his phone from his pocket and calling her before Newt can even speak.

                “Shouldn’t you be teaching?” Vanessa’s voice is clipped and irritated and he frowns.

                “I need a favor.”

 

                Vanessa shows up an hour later, knocking on the door and frowning when Hermann answers. “Gottlieb,” she hisses, Newt is in the bathroom fixing his hair. “Can you seriously not do this yourself?”

                “I don’t even know what I’m supposed to fucking say,” he spits and she hits him hard on the arm.

                “Make yourself scarce, shoo, upsetting that poor boy because you can’t just say you like him, I don’t even want to look at you.” He frowns at her and sits on the couch. “No, you go out until we leave Gottlieb.” She snaps and he’s getting up and grabbing his car keys. “You can come back when we leave,” she waves him off and heads to his bedroom. “Newton, I’m here,” she says softly and the bathroom door opens and he’s obviously been crying and she wants to hit Hermann all over again.

                “Hey,” he looks everywhere but at her and she smiles sadly.

                “How about you and I go and get something to eat, my treat?” She offers and it takes him a minute to nod.

                “Yeah… Okay,” she pulls him in for an awkward hug, and he melts into it, wrapping his arms around her.

                “We can talk on the way to wherever you want if you’d like.” He follows her out of the house and watches her lock the door with a spare key under the mat. He’s quiet the whole car ride and Vanessa doesn’t mind.

 

 

                They stop at a tiny café and she orders them both some kind of holiday coffee drink. Newt sits across from her visibly shaken and she offers him a warm smile before speaking. “Newt,” she says softly and he looks at her. “How are you…? Hermann didn’t exactly give me much information,” she sips from her drink and he looks around nervously. “Newton,” she says, getting his attention again and his leg bounces under the table. “Do you want to talk in my car? We can go somewhere else if you’d like.” He nods and follows her to her car and he sniffles.

                “Sorry,” he mumbles, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt, he turns a little to face her and she gives him a small smile, she pulls the cup holder out and he sets his drink in it.

                “You can ask me anything, Newt,” she takes another sip from her drink and he runs a hand through his hair.

                “Does…” he makes a noise and Vanessa’s smile is so big that Newt smiles back and she’s leaning forward a little.

                “Sweetie, between you and I,” she gives him a little punch to the shoulder, “Hermann is an idiot who doesn’t understand how to say well…” she sighs loudly “he’s got it bad, Newt,” that ache he feels squeezes his heart and he’s tugging at his own hair.

                “Why can’t he just,” he makes a loud noise and looks over at Vanessa, “why doesn’t he just _say_ it.” His voice is so pained that Vanessa is leaning over and pulling him into a half assed hug over the middle console, and he starts crying.

                “He’s the biggest idiot I know,” Vanessa laughs, on the brink of tears herself, “I know you don’t want to hear this but you’ve gotta give him a little time. He may look like a grump but he’s just… He’s,” she has to search for the words without saying something that won’t lead Newt to question Hermann’s family. “He’s just an idiot.” She whispers and Newt nods. “He really does like you, he’s just waiting, I know waiting is hard but he hasn’t been in a relationship for a long time Newton,” Newt’s brows knit and he makes a face.

                “He… It didn’t seem like that at times,” Newt whispers, “in the past he’s…” She gives him a hard look.

                “He hasn’t been in a relationship for a while.” She states and Newt nods. “Now,” she says smiling, “may I ask you a question?” The inner teacher in Newt smiles at the _may I_ and he nods. “How is he, from… What you see normally, is he doing okay?” He makes a face.

                “He doesn’t eat much,” Newt says softly and it’s Vanessa’s turn to make a face.

                “Is his leg giving him any problems?” She asks and Newt makes a soft humming noise when he takes a drink of his coffee.

                “Not too long ago he woke up in a panic about it,” he says softly, feeling instant guilt for just giving away the information. “Please don’t tell him I told you.” Vanessa nods and gives him the fakest smile he’s ever seen.

                “I won’t tell him,” they sit and finish off their coffees before they head back to Hermann’s.

               

                “Thank you, Vanessa,” he says quietly and she gives him a genuine smile.

                “You have my number, whenever you want to do anything cutie,” she winks at him and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Just remember to give him some time, okay?” Newt nods and gets out of the car. Hermann’s car is parked in the driveway and he uses the key under the mat to let himself in, he closes the door quietly and he doesn’t see Hermann so he makes his way to his bedroom. He’s passed out with an arm thrown over his face and Newt takes his shoes off. Hermann whines in his sleep before waking himself up, breathing hard. He sees Newt and tries to compose himself before making a helpless noise and Newt is moving to sit by him.

                “When did you get back?” He chokes out, and Newt is kissing him hard, nipping at his lower lip until he opens his mouth. Hermann lets out a soft sigh when Newt’s tongue runs across his teeth and he’s slowly moving them back onto the bed, straddling Hermann in the process.

                “Got back a few minutes ago,” he says when he pulls back and Hermann eyes the lipstick on his cheek.

                “She got you,” Hermann lets out a breathy laugh and Newt nods. “Are you okay now?” Newt wants to say no, that he isn’t okay, just to see how Hermann reacts but he is okay now, he will be okay.

                “Fine, yeah,” he says shaking his head and Hermann pulls him down so he’s lying on top of him and presses a kiss to the top of his head.

                “Tendo wanted to do drinks later, possibly,” Hermann murmurs and Newt nods

                “Could use a drink now,” he laughs and Hermann is reaching between the space between the bed and nightstand, procuring a bottle of vodka. “Well fucking look at that,” Hermann is handing him the bottle and he moves off Hermann to sit next to him. Hermann watches him twist the cap off and take a pull, taking a sharp breath at the sting. He hands the bottle back and Hermann takes a drink from it before offering it back and Newt shakes his head. He takes another pull before closing it and dropping it on the bed. Hermann is pulling him close, trailing his mouth over the rough of Newt’s jaw and it feels good. He’s being pulled onto Hermann’s lap and the button of his pants worked open.

                “Newton,” Newt is looking up at him with blown pupils before straddling Hermann’s lap, hums at the feel of Hermann’s warm hands running under his shirt, “lay back,” he murmurs, so he does. He lets Hermann push his shirt up high on his chest and sighs at the trail of kisses he leaves down his stomach. He pulls Newt’s briefs off slow, smirking at the way his hips wiggle. He sucks a deep bruise onto the slight edge of his hip bone and gets a low moan from Newt before letting his mouth trail over his rapidly growing length.

                “Jesus Hermann,” he whines as Hermann flicks his tongue over the slit, he has to hold Newt’s hips down and that gets a displeased grunt from the man under him.

                “Hold still Newton,” Hermann murmurs, giving the mans hips a squeeze before sucking him into his mouth. He’s practically panting by the time Hermann works his way down to the base of his cock.

                “Hermann, fuck,” he can see his head bobbing up and down and Newt groans at the wet slide when Hermann pulls almost all the way off. He hollows his cheeks, sucking hard and Newt is arching into his mouth and crying his name as he cums. Hermann swallows around him and lets his softening cock slip from his lips and Newt looks at him and groans before he’s being kissed. “Let me,” Newt mumbles reaching for the clasp of Hermann’s pants. His hand is being swatted away as Hermann deepens the kiss, they pull apart with breathless moans and Hermann fixes Newt back up before pulling him close to his chest.

                “Sleep,” he murmurs and Newt can’t complain because sleep sounds pretty good, and Hermann is pressing warm kisses to the back of his neck and hugging onto him tightly and he’s so comfortable that it doesn’t take long for him fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna make you guys cry cos I made myself cry cos I'm the biggest baby.  
> I've never loved and hated two characters so much in my whole life.  
> I've never been in an earthquake unless you count the tiny one that hit my town and knocked over a garden chair.  
> I listened to a lot of Wolf Parade while writing this chapter, I'll Believe in Anything was on repeat for over an hour along with Every Avenue's Tie Me Down, but yeah... Also Collapsing Stars by The Mountain Goats (gosh I love them)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where they end up at a club and sleep a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the wildest thing I've ever written

Hermann wakes up to the muffled sound of Newt’s voice and he buries his face into Newt’s shoulder. “Drinks sound good, let me get Hermann up,” he says, “shut the fuck up Tendo,” he snaps and Hermann is hugging onto him tighter, breathing him in. “Tendo stop laughing, I’m hanging up I’ll call you back,” he tosses his phone on the bed. “Hermann, hey,” Newt says softly and Hermann is groaning.

                “Let me sleep, Newton,” Newt is twisting in his grasp until Hermann lets up a little so he can face him.

                “Tendo wants to get drunk with us,” he says in a sing song voice that makes Hermann frown. “He accused me of cuddling you, pretty sure it’s the other way around.” Hermann makes an indecent noise and pulls the blanket higher over his body. “Herms come on,” Newt whines and he’s getting a nasty look from Hermann.

                “I would rather stay here,” he mumbles and Newt sighs a little before pressing small kisses over Hermann’s grouchy face. “Newton,” Newt smiles before rolling his earlobe between his teeth.

                “Come out with me, Hermann,” and he’s trailing opened mouth kisses down Hermann’s jaw until he gets a content sigh from the man. “Maybe if we get really drunk I’ll blow you in bathroom,” Newt murmurs and Hermann’s face goes hot. “Oh my god,” he says, smiling at the wide eyed blown out look Hermann gives him. “You would like that?” Newt breathes and Hermann tries to brush it off but Newt keeps it up. “Press you against the stall door and get on my knees,” he kisses down Hermann’s throat and he can practically feel the heat coming off his body.

                “If you shut up I’ll go,” Hermann gasps out as Newt nips at the hollow of his throat, he gives an approving sound before kicking the covers off.

                “You can’t wear that.” Newt says and Hermann is sitting up and glaring at him. “You can’t, you cannot wear slacks to a bar on a Wednesday.” He says matter-of-factly.

                “I certainly can.” He says and Newt is going to grab a glass of water and Hermann smoothes out his shirt when Newt comes back and practically tosses the contents on Hermann’s pants.

                “Oh, shit, sorry,” he isn’t sorry at all.

                “I own other slacks,” Hermann snaps and Newt gives him a look that says he would do it again if he puts on another pair.

                “I’m sure you own a pair of jeans,” Newt says and then he frowns a little, “but… maybe not, go clean up and I’ll dig around.” Hermann frowns at him and Newt has to physically push him into the bathroom. “Stop being a baby Herms, we’re gonna get drunk, we’re gonna have fun, you definitely will not be wearing _slacks._ ” Hermann looks him right in the eye and takes his slacks off. “Is this some kind of dominance thing, I can take my pants off too Hermann.” Newt says back and Hermann lets out a frustrated noise before slamming the bathroom door.

 

                Newt finds a pair of dark jeans in the very back of Hermann’s closet behind a box filled with old shirts. He finds a plain white Henley that might be the softest thing he’s ever felt in his whole life and the jeans are worn and everything is so soft that Newt sits there and just feels them. “If you are getting off in my closet Newton,” his voice is harsh and he’s getting to his feet.

                “All of your clothes are so heavily starched; feel these Hermann, _feel them._ ” Newt is rubbing the shirt on Hermann’s unamused face and he makes a noise.

                “Keeping my clothes starched keeps them looking neat.” Hermann huffs but he’s grabbing the shirt and sighing into it.

                “Go get dressed before Tendo calls back and has a fit.” Newt says and Hermann changes in front of Newt, and Newt just stands there and watches. It’s different from his usual routine of shirt, button-up, vest then a jacket and Newt doesn’t know what he prefers.

                “Are you just going to stare,” he snaps and Newt closes his mouth with a small click before swallowing hard. “This is honestly uncomfortable.” Hermann murmurs, looking himself over quickly in the mirror. Newt is tugging him by a belt loop and pulling him flush against his body.

                “You look _good_ Herms, real good.” Newt breathes and he can smell the cologne he wore to the bar when he punched the bricks. “Smell really good too,” Hermann is pushing him back because he can see the way his pupils dilate and Newt breathing in his space on him anywhere near him will drive him crazy.

                “Are you ready to leave, where are we meeting Tendo?” Newt gives him a smile, and shrugs a little.

                “If I told you it was more of a club… and not a bar wo-“

                “I would be staying home.” Hermann states and Newt gives a weak smile.

                “I called a cab, we can get shit faced, it’s gonna be fun come on,” Hermann shakes his head.

                “Newton I don’t believe I wi-“ Newt cuts him off with a tight lipped frown.

                “Hermann come on, live a little, we can come back and have I don’t know tea and read the paper.” Hermann makes a noise at him.

                “I am not an old man, Newton, I don’t read the paper.” Newt points to the paper on the edge of the table in the living room. “Maybe I read it sometimes this is not the point,” he snaps, pinching the bridge of his nose.

                “If you keep this up that blowjob in the bathroom is never gonna happen dude.” He’s tapping his foot and his whole body is one tight coil. “Please, relax a little Herms, it’s just you, me, and Tendo, no one else.” Newt is speaking softer than he was before and Hermann stands up a little straighter.

 

                Newt manages to get Hermann into the cab and to the club and he’s complaining the whole time. “Newton this…” he makes a noise and looks at him with a panicked look.

                “Few drinks, just a few drinks,” he’s paying the cab driver and pulling Hermann along with him as Tendo waves at them. “Tendo you are a bastard,” he’s laughing and looking over at Hermann before whistling low.

                “Damn,” Newt smiles wide and nods and Hermann can feel his face going red. “Listen here math man,” Tendo is leaning in close, throwing an arm over Hermann’s shoulders. “Fuck this shirt is soft, but listen, it’s cool dude, first few drinks are on me we won’t stay long,” Hermann nods a little and Tendo claps him on the back. “Good man, now gentlemen, let’s get trashed.”

 

                He’s not sure how Newt’s gotten him in the middle of the floor, but Tendo is laughing at them both, drinking through a colorful straw from a drink Newt had made fun of him for ordering but ordered the same thing because fuck yeah no that’s good I want one of those.

                Newt rocks against Hermann’s hips, trails his mouth over the side of his neck. He just stands there, not sure how to dance to _this_ type of music. He doesn’t mind, honestly, because Newt is a hot coil against his body, nipping and grabbing at him and he’s painfully hard in these stupid jeans. He lets his eyes fall shut, lets Newt grind against his thigh and lick at his neck. “Move, Herms,” his voice comes out as a low growl and Hermann is pressing his hand against the small of Newts back and follows some of what Newt had done.

                “This is really awful music,” Hermann breathes against Newts ear and he’s laughing.

                “Think that’s the point.” He shouts over the music and Hermann is kissing him hard, this music is going to give him a headache and if Newt keeps grinding down on him like that he won’t last more than five minutes.

                “Boys,” Tendo shouts and Newt has an arm slung over Hermann’s shoulder and a lazy smile on his face. “As much as I like,” he waves a finger at both of them, “try not to get too carried away.” Newt makes this face at Tendo it’s a mix of a pout and a frown and he turns around and grabs Tendo with his good hand, and he’s laughing and dancing close to Newt. Tendo is all smiles and light touches when they dance and Hermann is really unsure of what he’s supposed to do as Newt grinds back on him smiling wide. When Newt starts kissing at Tendo’s neck he laughs, tilts his head a little and Hermann is pulling him back against his body as Tendo moves away, disappearing into the crowd and laughing.

                Newt is kissing down Hermann’s jaw, drunken smile on his face as he sways his hips, sliding his hand into Hermann’s back pocket, and Hermann is pulling them back towards the bar. Newt orders something that he doesn’t quiet hear and he’s handing it to Hermann and slamming it back and urging Hermann to follow. It burns, and he’s sucking in air and setting the glass down before Newt is kissing him hard. If the alcohol had him gasping Newt leaves him breathless, he’s running his hands down Newt’s back letting his hands rest against the curve of his ass. “Having a good time?” Newt hums and he’s kneading the fabric, and Newt is pressing back, letting his eyes fall shut.

 Tendo is finding them quickly and grabbing their arms before dragging them through the crowd of people. Newt is laughing and Hermann can feel the rise of panic in his chest. “Where’s the fire Tendo,” Newt sounds nervous as the cold hits him hard and Tendo is laughing.

                “One of the teachers is here, figured we’d take off,” Tendo shoves his hands into his pockets and nods down the street. “Bar that way if you’re up for a short walk.” Newt is nodding to the loud bass that thumps every time the door opens and Hermann is frowning.

                “I should get home.” Hermann says and Tendo is flagging down a cab for him.

                “We’ll have to do this again, I’m gonna take Newt with me if that’s fine?” Newt is nodding quickly.

                “We’ll crash at my place Hermann don’t worry.” He’s smiling at him and Hermann gives him a look. “I’ll be careful, call you when we get back to my place, Tendo will take very good care of me,” he pats Tendo’s chest. “Right Tendo, you’ll take good care of me.” Tendo is nodding.

                “Very good care of him math man.” Hermann pinches the bridge of his nose.

                “Call me when you get home, Newton, do not get in any fights, and you,” he points at Tendo, “do not encourage him to fight.” Tendo puts on a look of mock horror.

                “Well I would never,” they both laugh at the awful southern drawl as Hermann gets in the cab.

 

 

                Hermann isn’t even tipsy but he stumbles around like he is until he finds his cane. He sits until he can feel his leg again and it takes longer than normal, he thinks he probably overdid it and forces himself to get to bed. He’s about to pat the empty space but it hits him Newt isn’t there, and he sits back with a weird feeling in his chest. He falls asleep with his leg elevated under two pillows and hugging the one Newt brought with him.

 

                His phone is buzzing hours later, waking him slowly and then annoying him because it’s almost two in the morning and whoever is calling better have a damn good reason. He blinks a few times before the name comes up and his heart tightens even more. Newt must have changed his name from ‘obnoxious tiny man’ to ‘Liebling’ in his phone and he’s sliding the bar to answer. “ _Liebling_ , honestly Newton,” Hermann breathes and Newt is smiling hard because he was waiting for Hermann to finally notice.

                “I can’t sleep,” he whispers and Hermann can hear shuffling and a door close. “My bed feels weird,” and Hermann holds back a soft oh and lets his hand rest on the spot Newt has been occupying for the last few weeks, because his bed feels weird without Newton as well.

                “Can I help, or can I go back to sleep Newton, there is still class tomorrow.” Newt is making a noise on the other end that has Hermann’s heart rate picking up.

                “Been thinkin,” he murmurs and Hermann can hear the faint unzip of his pants and a small moan from Newt. “That I never got to blow you in bathroom.” If Hermann knows where this is going, and he’s about ninety-nine percent sure, he puts the phone between his shoulder and ear to unzip his own pants. There’s a soft yeah on the other end and Hermann lets out a shaky breath,

                “I had also been thinking,” Hermann murmurs, wrapping a hand loosely around his length, “how dirty bathrooms are.” Newt lets out a muffled moan on the other line and Hermann faintly realizes Tendo is somewhere in his apartment. “Don’t be so loud,” Hermann whispers, “wouldn’t want to wake Tendo.”

                “Fucking bastard,” Newt breathes and he refrains himself from pointing out how he knows his father. “W-when I get this fucking cast off I’m g-gonna,” he’s making soft noises, letting the pad of his thumb swipe over the tip, “gonna fuck your ‘I know my father’ ass right into the mattress until you see stars.” His voice is so rough and Hermann can feel himself close and he lets out a long moan, loud enough to make Newt jump on the other end. “I’m so close Herms,” he whimpers and Hermann twists on an upstroke and feels that tight pull before he’s spilling over his hand, cursing, and Newt is doing the same not even a moment later.

                “Fuck me right into the mattress, huh?” Hermann lets out a shaky laugh and gets a long moan from Newts end.

                “Good thing you have that cane,” Newt quips and Hermann feels his face go red. “I’m coming into work with Tendo tomorrow, he said something about asking Penetecost if it was okay and him saying it was hella cool.”

                “I’m certain Pentecost did not say ‘ _hella cool_ ’ Newton.” Hermann says, staring at the sticky mess on his hand.

                “Okay yeah I’m sure he didn’t either, but… Would it be okay if I came home with you after, I won’t stay at your place any longer than a day I just don’t think I can sleep here by myself… I’m half tempted to get Tendo in here…” Hermann lets out a soft _oh._

                “You can certainly come back with me,” he can hear Newt shuffling and the sound of water so he goes to clean himself up as well.

                “We just had phone sex,” Newt says as if being struck by something blunt before yawning and Hermann can practically see him shifting down into his bed. “Hey Hermann,” he sounds so exhausted and Hermann is getting into his own bed, pulling Newt’s pillow close to his body.

                “Yes Newton,” he sounds borderline annoyed and he sighs, “what is it liebling?” Newt makes a soft noise in the back of his throat.

                “You don’t have to say it back but I love you,” Newt’s voice is a soft and broken whisper and Hermann makes a soft humming noise.

                “Get some sleep,” Hermann murmurs, “I’ll see you in the morning.” Newt sighs a quick yeah before hanging up and he can’t shake the pain in his chest as he falls asleep.

 

                “You gotta learn to be quiet,” Tendo says in the morning while they’re getting dressed and Newt shoots him this look of utter confusion. “Don’t think I didn’t hear you and your nerdy math boyfriend goin’ at it.”

                “Hey, fuck you Tendo.” Newt says smiling and Tendo shakes his head.

                “Hurry up we’re getting breakfast.” Newt goes as fast as he can, grabbing his tablet before following Tendo into the elevator. “Surprised you didn’t give Hermann a heart attack last night,” they’re both laughing and Newt shakes his head.

                “I’ve got a feeling that wasn’t his first time at a club Tendo, honestly, you haven’t seen him naked I’m sure he’s a hit.” He’s getting elbowed in the ribs.

                “Maybe math man will let me see him naked.” He’s doing that fucking eyebrow thing that Newt finds hilarious and he’s shaking his head.

                “Oh shut up,” they get into Tendo’s car and Newt is sliding the lock on his phone and texting Hermann who he prays to god knows how to text.

                _Please tell me you know how to text._

He gets a reply a few minutes later that says _Don’t be daft of course I can text_. He’s laughing so hard that Tendo has to remind him to shut up while he orders coffee and bagels for everyone.

 

                Newt is knocking on Hermann’s door with a coffee and bagel for him tucked against his arm. “Thank god I almost dropped these,” Newt says and Hermann is grabbing the items from him and stepping aside so he can walk in. “I guess Tendo gets up really early and buys everyone breakfast sometimes, I did not know how much you could spend on bagels, Herms, it’s incredible.” Hermann is pulling him in for a slow kiss, cutting him off when he was about to mention the exact total that bagel eating fuck had spent.

                “Good morning, Newton,” Hermann murmurs, eyes still closed as he presses their foreheads together.

                “Yeah… Good morning.” The gesture throws him and Hermann is pulling back like nothing ever happened before drinking his coffee. “So how’d you sleep last night?” He can see he’s struck some kind of nerve because Hermann’s body visibly tenses up at the question.

                “Fine,” is his short and clipped response as he sits at his desk. Newt notices the cane against the wall and frowns.

                “Is your leg okay, we didn’t overdue it last night did we?” He’s asking in such a hushed voice it takes Hermann a moment to realize what he’s asking.

                “Maybe a little, Mr. Geiszler,” he pauses, “should you be here, have you even spoken with Pentecost?” Newt gives him a displeased look,

                “Hot and cold Herms,” he mumbles shaking his head. “No, I haven’t, I’ll see you later.” Newt says and he’s leaving in a huff and bracing himself against the cold wind.

 

                He gets to sit in on Tendo’s class most of the day, and has to ask what he said when the kids start laughing at him. “You’re nickname is brick punch.” Tendo laughs, and Newt rolls his eyes.

                “Very funny, so original, your thought process is completely incredible Mr. Choi.” Newt says it with so much sarcasm that Tendo gives his shoulder a squeeze.

                “Okay, it’s funny, but do remember most of you have Mr. Geiszler and he’s pretty good at giving you an F.” Newt smiles and the class is disturbingly quiet.

                “Threatening, nice touch,” Newt is high-fiving Tendo before forcing himself to be professional again.

 

                “You gonna go bother the math man?” Tendo asks during second hour and he shrugs a little. “You could always go and see that Hannibal guy,” Newt shrugs even harder if that’s possible.

                “He freaks me out and his clothes turn me on I don’t think I’m gonna risk getting a boner.” Newt says and Tendo is reeling, “you don’t even realize how serious I am.” Tendo shakes his head.

                “Go bother your boyfriend, maybe you can sit in on a few of his classes.” Tendo offers and Newt sticks his tongue out at him before getting up.

                “You just wanna get rid of me so you can call the girl who asked if you were alright when you puked outside.” Newt says laughing and Tendo flips him off.

                “So what, she was cute not a crime to call a cute girl,” he smiles and Newt shakes his head and goes to Hermann’s classroom.

 

                “Hermann, he- oh,” Hermann looks at him and frowns a little.

                “Mr. Geiszler, have you met your replacement for the time being?” Hannibal Chou is a big man with a large scar on his face and a smile that probably scares the devil.

                “We’ve met,” Hannibal says, and he’s walking towards him shaking his hand hard. “Bastard got the job instead of me,” Hermann is giving Newt a wide eyed look and mouths ‘do not’ because he can feel Newt about to say _I know my father_ and he doesn’t think this guy will hurt him but he doesn’t exactly want to risk bodily fluids getting on his floor.

                “Oh, yeah shit, hey how’s it going?” Newt asks weakly and he has to look up to talk to the guy and that in itself is a little unnerving.

                “Can’t complain, your class is pretty great, smart kids, there’s this one though,”

                “Chuck.” Hermann and Newt say in unison and Hannibal is laughing, it’s a harsh sound and it makes him feel like he’s tripped on the pavement and skinned his knees.

                “That kid is a pain in the ass.” Hannibal says and both of them are nodding. “Hermann, it was good talking with you,” he excuses himself and when the door closes Newt is looking at Hermann with wide eyes, blindly grabbing behind him to lock the door. The blinds are drawn shut and Newt is quickly on him, hand tangling in his hair.

                “Newton,” Hermann’s voice is high and breathy and Newt is kissing him again and again until he’s almost moaning Newt’s name.

                “When we get back to your place,” Newt nips at his lower lip and Hermann is shaking against him, halfway between kissing him when Newt hums, “we are taking a nap.” It takes Hermann a minute and then he’s cupping his face and kissing the air from his lungs. “Since you seem to be in a good mood, can I stay in your class?” He can feel Hermann frowning into the kiss and Newt bumps their hips together “teach me Mr. Gottlieb,” he moans and Hermann is frowning even harder.

                “Are you always this disgusting?” Hermann groans and Newt is smiling.

                “Only when I’m near a hot teacher,” he laughs and Hermann hits his arm hard as Newt backs him up against his desk. He’s forcing him to sit down and he can hear the scatter of papers and Newt has to kiss him again to keep Hermann from going after them. “Mr. Gottlieb,” Newt breathes and Hermann shudders as his knees are pushed apart. Newt trails his mouth down his throat and over the scruff of his vest, breathing in the chalky smell and cologne and Hermann lets his head fall back.

                “Mein lieber,” Hermann murmurs and Newt lets his mouth trail hot and open over the growing bulge in Hermann’s slacks. “Newton,” he’s being pushed back and away and he feels a lump building in his throat. “Not now, not here.” He says softly and Newt nods before kissing Hermann fast and hard.

                “So I can stay here?” He smiles and Hermann makes a helpless noise.

                “I suppose, if you don’t interrupt my class.”

                “Wouldn’t dream of it Mr. Gottlieb.”

 

                Newt interrupts within the first three minutes and Hermann gives him such a harsh look that he’s thankful he gets to sit at the mans desk because fuck he’s getting and he needs to distract himself. He’s looking through papers on Hermann’s desk and goes over something Chuck has undoubtedly turned back in for a better grade. He’s grabbing a red pen and circling points that are way off topic and the rest of the class goes by so fast that it takes him by surprise when he looks up and the class is empty. “If you’re done scribbling on that paper,” Hermann sounds annoyed as he looks over his shoulder but the slight smile on his face says otherwise.

                “Kid is a real piece of work, he’s lucky his dads good at making drinks.” Newt huffs and Hermann hums in agreement and rests a hand on Newt’s shoulder. “Who the fuck would even… This is making me so upset, please tell me you make copies of his work.” Newt says looking back at Hermann. He raises his eyebrows and gives a weak shrug.

                “I may or may not have a large file of his work.” Newt is smiling. “It feels good to burn awful work.” The look on his face is so happy and it makes Newt’s heart beat faster. “Lunch, Mr. Geiszler?” Hermann asks and he’s nodding and following him to his car.

                So maybe they don’t exactly get lunch, maybe they spend the whole lunch hour in the back of Hermann’s car moaning and touching like two teenagers. Newt is adjusting himself and Hermann is giving him this awful look. “Hey you wanna do it for me,” Newt snaps and Hermann rolls his eyes. “Because if you want to do this for me be my guest.”

                “Maybe if you didn’t wear such ill-fitting pants,” Hermann mutters and Newt makes this whiney mocking noise and Hermann gives him one of those looks.

                “Okay, got it, shutting up, drive or we’re gonna be late getting back.”

 

                He watches a few movies that he knows he won’t cry over as Hermann teaches because if he has to listen to the same physics shit over and over again followed by the same math joke and Hermann shaking his head when the kids don’t get it he might go insane. He sounds like a machine but he has the highest marks as far as teachers go and Newt can’t help but feel inspired.

                Tendo stops by during a passing period, “just checkin on my favourite guys,” he says and Hermann and Newt both give him that look that has him dying. “Meant for each other,” Tendo smiles as he leaves and Hermann feels his face heat up.

                “Ridiculous,” he finishes writing something on the whiteboard before sighing.

 

                “Newton,” he’s fallen asleep with his arms crossed and head on Hermann’s desk. “Did you make a habit of sleeping through class?” He snaps and Newt is stretching and yawning.

                “It happened a few times, but I never slacked off.” Hermann feels a sting of jealousy, he studied hard and Newt probably needed to look through a book once to get what he needed. He shakes the feeling and gathers some of Newt’s things. “I got it Herms,” he’s rubbing his eyes and yawning again. Hermann shakes his head and puts most of Newt’s things into his own bag. “Sorry I fell asleep.” He mumbles and Hermann frowns.

                “It caused only a slight distraction, Mr. Geiszler,” and Newt smiles and raises an eyebrow. “A few of the girls were… Fawning over you, I put a stop to it.” He’s smiling even bigger now, pulling him close.

                “Oh,” and Hermann is making this frustrated noise that Newt kisses away. “ _Fawning_ over me,” he’s laughing.

                “You were a distraction, you are lucky I did not wake you up.” Hermann says matter-of-factly and Newt actually pouts, full on lip jut big eyed pout. “Oh for heaven’s sake if you are going to do that you can walk.”

                “You wouldn’t dare.”

                “Try me.”

 

                The question hits him in the gut and he’s looking at Newt with a dazed look. “Dude, like did you use my pillow?” Newt is asking, and Hermann does this and gesture and a shrug before letting his hand run through his hair. “I’m not like angry,” his voice has something in it that Hermann can’t exactly place and it makes him shake his head.

                “I would not use your things if I had not asked first.” He knows Hermann is lying and he can’t keep the smile off his face and he’s pulling him onto the bed.

                “I really don’t care Herms, I was gone so it was fair game.” He’s settling against the mattress and tilting his head to press their foreheads together and if he squishes their noses together to kiss him Hermann doesn’t complain. “I didn’t like naps,” Newt yawns, tucking his head under Hermann’s chin. “But you’re all about this nap life and it’s great.” Hermann laughs, and it catches Newt off-guard and he’s covering his mouth with his hand to muffle a snort and yeah Newt’s in love. “Did Hermann Gottlieb _snort_ ,” Newt is laughing now and he can see the crinkle of his smile and those teeth and Newt is pushing his hand away and entwining their fingers.

                “Grown men do no _snort,_ Newton.” He states and there’s a wheeze in his tone as he breathes in and he’s laughing again, burying his face into Newt’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” and Newt is almost laughing as hard if not harder than Hermann. “It is just,” he’s shaking again and Newt squeezes his hand, “ _all about that nap life._ ” His voice is a breathless whisper followed by more laughter and Newt is pressing kisses to Hermann’s hand until his laughter dies down a little.

                Newt is yawning and Hermann is letting out a sigh and closing his eyes with that dorky smile on his face. “You should do that more often,” Newt breathes because wow it’s really warm in here or it could just be that stupid smile plastered on Hermann’s face. He presses a kiss to the small laugh line on his face and Hermann is kissing him full on the mouth, cupping the back of his neck and Newt tangles them together before pulling away.

                “You should be quieter,” Hermann says simply and Newt frowns at him.

                “Well sometimes, Herms, I have some important things to say, like,” he takes a deep breath and can see the tug of Hermann’s frown. “Like, sometimes I have to tell you how much I like you and I do a lot, and other times I have to tell you how much I love how you laugh and if I had to list off my favourite things it would be biology then your laugh because nothing beats biology but that smile of yours I mean… I could reconsider and I’ve never reconsidered biology before Herms, never.” Hermann goes to speak but Newt shakes his head. “I’m not done yet, you’ve unleashed the storm Hermann and you’re gonna sit it out until it’s finished. Where was I… Oh, your smile yeah… wow,” he heaves a sigh and presses a fast kiss to Hermann’s tight lipped mouth. “Your laugh… Double wow sometimes I think about having two hearts because sometimes you make mine beat so hard that I would definitely need a backup, like just now, and the snort and the laughing never apologize for that.” Hermann has this blank expression on his face and Newt starts to shake as he continues talking. “And sometimes I pick fights with you because I’m waiting for you to grab me and kiss me until I all I feel is you.” His voice is a small tremble and Hermann blinks a few times and goes to speak but Newt is starting back up again. “Sometimes I make jokes about how you dress but I really like the slacks and the layers and sometimes I get worked up knowing that I get to take those off,” he lets out a helpless whimper. “I’m… I’m finished yeah,” he’s looking at Hermann for some kind of reaction and he can feel the tightness in his chest choking him.

                He doesn’t think he can give a response to the jumble of words Newt’s thrown at him, so he does what he knows he’s good at, lets his hand cup the side of Newt’s face and presses a simple kiss to his mouth, drags his lip up and kisses him again and again until they both have to pull back and breathe. “That was very…” he can feel Newt staring at him and he feels a little flustered. “Thoughtful,” Newt frowns slightly. “That isn’t the right word…” Hermann whispers and Newt is kissing the upset expression off his face. “Passionate,” he mumbles and Newt gives him this lopsided smile that has Hermann smiling back.

                “I like that,” Newt murmurs and he’s settling against Hermann. “It’s fine if you used my pillow,” and Hermann lets out an exaggerated sigh.

                “It won’t happen again.”  Newt has to fight back the noise that rises in his chest.

 

                Newt is passed out hard against him when Vanessa calls. “You know, Hermann, some people are such fucking idiots.” He frowns.

                “Have I done something?” She lets out a loud and startled laugh.

                “Oh no, sweetie, not you, it’s that thing that gave life to you, he had one of his pals trail me the other day. So it looks like dinner is cancelled for a few weeks until this blows over,” she sounds upset. “How’s your cute little boyfriend?” The rise in her tone has him frowning and his blood is boiling.

                “Sleeping, are you okay?”

                “With you? Are you on the phone with me while he’s sleeping with you Hermann, oh Hermann.” Her voice trails as she avoids his question completely and he’s letting his hand trail aimlessly up and down Newt’s back. “Gottlieb,” she must have said his name a few times and blinks and looks away from Newt. “I really hope you’re happy.” He can hear that tilt in her voice, the one she gets before she starts crying.

                “Vanessa,” he sighs and Newt is yawning and stretching against him and he can hear Vanessa making a curious noise on the other end. “I would like to say that I am…” Newt is blinking and looking up at him and smiling and if he feels like the wind has been knocked out of him and he ignores the feeling.  “We can talk later.”

                “Oh… Is that Vanessa,” Newt is smiling even bigger now. “Hi Vanessa!” Hermann frowns at him but Vanessa’s laughter and her tiny _Hi Newt_ is making him roll his eyes.

                “Later, we’ll talk later.” He doesn’t wait for a response before hanging up and Newt makes a face.

                “Hanging up like that is a little rude.” He says pointedly and Hermann shakes his head.

                “How did you sleep?” He murmurs, and Newt stretches a little.

                “Great, could sleep more though.” So Hermann pulls him tighter to his body and if they sleep for a few more hours it doesn’t hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuckin wild  
> I read through it I'm fueled on Rock Stars and chocolate and I don't want to make you guys wait 4 days for an update so it isn't thoroughly edited.  
> Also you can chat it up with me on twitter at crayolabucky about this fic and future fics and these losers and other losers just so you guys know u- u


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermann's skill set includes getting anxiety/panic attacks so bad that he gets physically sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost 8k I'm just... I'd like to thank the academy.  
> You can ask me questions and see stuff from future chapters on my twitter, crayolabucky, like talk to me :)

It’s been a few weeks, February rolling in and most of the kids are asking each other out and _interrupting_ his class, honestly do that somewhere else, Newt isn’t against _love_ or _declarations_ of love but when he’s talking about tiny frog organs he just does not like to be interrupted.

                “On the 14th we’ll be dissecting these frogs here,” he knows he’s smiling because _man_ he just can’t wait to cut one these bad boys opened and show the class how _cool_ tiny frog organs are. Most of them make a gagging noise others frown a few declare they suddenly have something against cutting open animals. “You and whoever you pair up with will be working on one frog each. No, we do not kill them we ask pet stores to donate the ones they have that have died so they may keep a small amount of their hopping dignity.” He’s walking around the classroom and Mako raises her hand, he points at her.

                “What about your hand?”

                “Excellent question Miss Mako,” he thrusts his casted hand into the air. “This bad boy is comin off later in the day. You have eight days, and that honestly is not a lot of time to prepare your weak stomachs for the task soon to be under your scalpel that will be in your hand so the task at hand.” He’s rambling, pull it together “are there any questions about this assignment that you literally in no way can possibly mess up.” A few kids raise their hands.

                “What if we tell our parents and they have you fired?” Newt laughs.

                “Do you not want to let a dead frog leave the world knowing he did it for science? Next,” he’s pointing at Chuck and then frowning instantly because he’s fucking waiting for it.

                “What if we mess up?”

                “Chuck, honestly dude, if you mess this up I don’t even know, all you gotta do is slice it’s tiny belly and identify it’s organs on a chart that I’m giving each of you. That’s it. You literally cannot mess this up.” Chuck makes a face.

                “Okay but hypothetically what if we do.”

                “Then, purely hypothetical, I’ll kick your butt outta my class, ultimately giving you an F for the rest of the semester and ensuring your speedy return to my room next year, until you do it right.” Chuck is about to protest when he calls on Raleigh.

                “Yancy said,” Newt shakes his head, cutting him off because he has a vague feeling he knows what _Yancy said_.

                “If you do the frog gut spilling rendition of _Hello My Baby,_ I will call your brother immediately and I’m sure he’ll laugh but he can come down here and watch you do the whole dissection under my very intense supervision, Mr. Beckett.” Another hand goes up.

                “Shoot kid,” he tosses the blue expo Hermann gave him in the air, catches it, and waits.

                “Can you tell us about the frog song story Mr. Geiszler?” _Fucking Beckett boys,_ Newt thinks.

                “Well… Class is almost over I guess it wouldn’t hurt…” He’s sitting on one of his students desks and telling the story of how, seven years ago, when Yancy Beckett was in his class he did not think through that slicing a frog open and picking it up would literally spill it’s guts everywhere. It did not, however, keep the Beckett from singing and choreographing a three minute version of _Hello My Baby_ in the middle of his class. Yes he had laughed. Yes Yancy got in trouble. No he was not suspended. No he did not participate in any future dissections.

                The bell rings and everyone is shuffling out of his classroom, most of them patting Raleigh on the back saying how cool his brother is. He’s picking his phone up and calling Hermann who he can see sitting at his desk and watches as he totally ignores the call. Newt walks out of his classroom, phone in hand, and pounds on Hermann’s window. The man jumps and gives him the nastiest look he has ever seen. “For crying out loud,” he shouts and Newt is smiling.

                “Pick up your phone.” He shouts back and students are pausing for a moment to stare as Newt walks back to his class and calls Hermann.

                “You insufferable brat,” Hermann huffs, and Newt smiles and sits on his own desk.

                “So you’re taking me to the hospital to get this cast off today right?”

                “We drove here together Newton, yes I am taking you to the hospital.”

                “Do you wanna make out during lunch hour?” He’s smiling and Hermann flips him the bird right as Pentecost walks by. He sees the whole exchange of crude hand gestures and gives them a look that borders _you are so fired_. They both pretend to be busy as he walks away.

                “I hope you get fired.” Hermann breathes and Newt is mocking the ever loving fuck out of him.

                “Oh fuck you I hope you get fired.”

                “I have tenure,” he makes a small wave at him from where he stands at his window as if he’s saying bye. “Pentecost didn’t see me flip you off, what he saw was your crude motion of getting yourself off.” Newt is laughing so hard that he has to lean forward.

                “So are we gonna make out or what dork?” Newt laughs and Hermann is shouting at him, loud enough to draw attention from a few lagging students.

                “I wouldn’t make out with you if you were the last man on earth, Mr. Geiszler.” Hermann snaps and Newt throws his casted hand over his heart hard enough to hurt acting utterly offended.

                “Well then,” he huffs and Hermann is rolling his eyes so hard that if he wanted to see his own brain he probably could.

                “Are you going to be an utter nuisance, you just got back Newton are you really going to do this.”

                “Gotta keep up appearances dude, can’t let people think I actually _like_ you.” Hermann makes a startled noise on the other end before hanging up and flipping Newt off again.

                **_Come on I know you wanna make out_**

 **** _I am not a teenager, we are both grown men._

_**Duuuuuude are you gonna make me beg, I’m not above begging.**_

**** _You made that very clear the other night, Mr. Geiszler._

                “That cheeky son of a bitch,” Newt huffs, feeling his face go red because yeah he begged the other night so what it wasn’t his fault Hermann had been _teasing_ him all day and when he came home he was painfully hard in his slacks. Maybe he begged to suck him off, so what he likes getting Hermann off that isn’t a crime. He’s calling him now and Hermann is letting out the most exaggerated sigh in the history of sighs.

                “What is it _now_?” His voice sounds pained but Newt can see the smug bastards smile.

                “Uncool dude, you can’t just text things like that.” He’s whining, he’s not above that either and Hermann knows it.

                “I must say I am absolutely uncertain of what you are babbling on about.” Oh _bullshit_ Newt can hear him smiling.

                “Listen up you German bastard- so help me god if you say it you’ll leave me no choice.”

                “Newton, we have been over this before, I know my father.”

                “That’s it, dude, you asked for it.” He’s hanging up and Hermann is giving him the most confused look before turning back to grade a stack of papers.

 

                He marches right to Hermann’s classroom during lunch, practically slamming the door behind him and locking it. “Mr. Geiszler I am in no mood for this.” Hermann’s tone is clipped and Newt pauses for a moment because it looks like he’s been crying.

                “Fuck… I was gonna come in here and… No, fuck, hey are you okay?” He’s almost whispering as he moves to kneel in front of Hermann.

                “Had to teach the last ten minutes of my class sitting down,” Newt can hear him fighting back a sob, “one of them asked if they should get Pentecost,” now he’s crying.

                “Hey, it’s okay, I’m gonna get you some painkillers and water and it’s gonna be okay.” Newt stands and kisses the top of Hermann’s head. He’s been keeping Vanessa updated on how Hermann’s been doing and at times it makes him feel sick to text her after he’s fallen back asleep from a nightmare but she promises him she won’t tell, that it means a lot to her because Hermann doesn’t keep her updated.  He’s handing him a cup of water and a few painkillers he has in a bag in his pocket and watches until Hermann takes them. He slides the chair over to the other side of the desk and pats his leg.

                “Newton,” he sounds more annoyed than sad so that’s a good start.

                “Leg up, come on you know the drill.” He reluctantly puts his leg across Newt’s and lets out a soft sigh when he starts working at the knot to the side of his scar. “So, have any of your students interrupted your class by professing their _undying_ love to another student?” Hermann gives him this annoyed _you don’t even know_ look.

                “It’s as if students do not care about learning.” Hermann mutters and Newt nods.

                “I was talking about tiny frog organs and one of my kids just, interrupts halfway through my lecture on the stomach, going on about how much he loves this girl and can’t be without her. You can’t yell at them, like, I’m sure that took a lot of courage I couldn’t be like ‘go to the office right now.’”

                “You certainly could have.” Hermann says abruptly. “That is an interruption; it can wait until after class.” Newt frowns at him.

                “What is up with you grouchy, jeez,” Newt is frowning at him and Hermann gives an irritated sigh.

                “The students have been back for a month, the first week is always a distraction of what they did over winter break while some of them are still gone and show up the week after that. Once February rolls around it is once again a huge distraction.” Newt is giving him this unbelievable look.  

                “I get your point but also kids in love is pretty great, and you’re being a little bit of a grump over the whole thing, not gonna lie Herms.” Hermann shakes his head.

                “I am not being a _grump._ I do not like class time being interrupted there is only so much you can pack into forty-five minutes and the slightest distraction can be a very huge setback.”

                “Okay grouchy Gus.” Newt mutters and he’s finally got that knot out and Hermann is practically moaning.

                “Don’t know how you do it,” Hermann sighs, moving his leg and bending it a little. Newt waggles his fingers and smiles wide.

                “Magic fingers dude,” and he’s pulling Hermann’s chair closer to him so he can lean forward and kiss him. “I’ll see you after class,” Newt murmurs against his mouth and Hermann is sighing again and watching Newt leave his classroom.

 

 

                “Sir you really need to hold still.” This is probably the tenth time the nurse has had to ask Newt to hold still and Hermann keeps throwing him annoyed looks but he’s so _fucking excited_ to get this blue piece of fucking plastic off his arm.

                “Shit, sorry,” it takes a while to get him to settle down so they can get the cast off and Hermann is cringing because yeah gross and Newt is making this small noise because his tattoo doesn’t look super great.

                “You just need to wash up, you should be fine.” The doctor is saying and Newt is getting up to scrub his arm, wiggling his fingers and sighing.

                “Never punching bricks again,” he croons to his hand and Hermann is shaking his head and the doctor pats him on the shoulder before leaving.  “This is so nasty Hermann oh my god,” he’s laughing and Hermann has to look away because it is nasty.

                “When you finish up we can leave.” He doesn’t particularly like hospitals or anything associated with them and Newt seems to be having a grand old time with the foam soap dispenser.

                “Yeah, oh this is so nasty,” he keeps moving his fingers and staring at his hand.

                “If you keep that up you’re going to be sorry.” Hermann hisses because Newt has been wringing his hands and sighing.

                “I’ve got both my hands back, I can drive, I can write, dude I can jerk off again,”

                “Must you be so crude?” Hermann snaps and Newt makes a face at him.

               

                Maybe Hermann was right about grabbing and doing stuff with his right hand after getting the cast off because _wow that is true fucking pain._ Hermann has to hold back an _I told you so_ when he gives Newt painkillers the following morning. “You need to take it easy, Newton,” he says and sighs.

                “At least with the cast on I wasn’t tempted to grab things, Hermann I want to grab stuff,” he’s grabbing Hermann’s hands and pulling him forward, lets his hands slide up and down the back of his thighs and Hermann makes a tsking noise.

                “You are something else,” Hermann rolls his eyes and Newt is grabbing a handful of his ass and making him gasp before swatting at Newt who gives him a smile. “Are you done being awful?” He hisses and Newt is pulling him onto his lap. “We have work,” Hermann sighs and lets his fingers tangle in Newt’s hair.

                “Thank god it’s Friday, huh?” The smile on Newt’s face is slow growing.

                “A Friday and Saturday and Sunday that you will be spending at _your_ apartment,” Hermann presses a quick kiss to his mouth before getting up and grabbing his keys. He ignores the whines and begging Newt throws at him the entire way to work.

 

                “Tendo,” Newt whines, and he looks over at him as he straightens his bowtie. “Hermann doesn’t want me over this weekend.”

                “You’ve spent the last… How many nights at his place? Give him a break man,” Tendo pats his shoulder and Newt is hugging him and taking in a shaky breath.

                “I like being with him.” He whispers and Tendo pats his back.

                “You’re going to smother him,” Newt hiccups and Tendo is holding him back at arm’s length, squeezing his shoulders. “Newt, give him a break,”

                “I can’t sleep without him, Tendo, I’ve tried and it doesn’t work,” he’s shaking a little and Tendo’s giving him this sad smile, “I don’t want to sleep without him, I want to be near him all the time and it scares me,” he can’t even continue as he lets out a sob.

                “Bring it in kid,” Tendo breathes, pressing a kiss to Newt’s temple and hugging him close. “Give him a little space,” Tendo spends most of his lunch hour comforting Newt and getting him to laugh.

                “Thanks Tendo,” he says softly and Tendo pulls him tight against his side.

                “Not a problem.”

 

                Hermann wakes up in a cold sweat and is reaching out for Newt who isn’t there and that sends him into a whole other panic as he breathes hard and stares at the ceiling. “You’ve been alone before,” he gasps out before leaning over and puking in the waste basket by his bed. He’s sliding out from between the sheets to situate himself over the basket and grabs for his phone and dials Vanessa’s number.

                “Gottlieb it’s like four in the morning,” he’s puking again and she’s sitting upright in an instant, pulling on a robe and heading to her car. “I’m on my way, I’m putting you on speaker phone.” She’s setting her phone on the passenger seat of her car and pulling out of the driveway quickly. “Hermann, sweetie, can you talk to me?” She’s trying to keep the panic out of her voice, usually she isn’t as nervous but it’s been several months since he’s even called her having a fit.

                “It hurts,” he sobs, and he’s puking again, trying to keep from choking as he breathes in hard.

                “I know sweetie,” she’s over an hour away and she’s pulling over to the side of the road. “Hermann, I’m going to call Newt, he’s closer. I’m still on my way.” He’s groaning on the other end as she hangs up and calls Newt.

                “Please tell me you called on accident,” comes his muffled yawn on the other line.

                “I need you at Hermann’s house like ten minutes ago.”

                “He didn’t want to spend the weekend together.” Newt says slightly hurt.

                “He’s having a bad attack, Newton _please_ I’m too far away,” her voice breaks and Newt is pulling on a shirt and some slippers.

                “I’m going,” he yawns and she’s talking to him the entire elevator ride down.

                “He’s throwing up are you ready to deal with that,” and that throws him off a little.

                “I-is he sick, I saw him earlier today he di-“

                “Newton, are you ready to deal with that?” She snaps and he makes a noise on the other line.

                “I have to drive,” he pauses and she sighs.

                “Have you not heard of speaker phone for fucks sake put me on speaker,” she’s practically screaming at him and he nearly drops his phone as he puts her on speaker. “You will use the key under the mat to let yourself into the house, you let him know you are there, tell him I sent you.” Newt is halfway to Hermann’s house.

                “Vanessa, hey,” he says softly and she’s rubbing her eyes, “I’ve got it, Vanessa,” and she hits her steering wheel.

                “I know you do Newt, I’ll be there within the hour,” she takes a deep breath. “Do you need me to talk to you, keep you awake?”

                “That would be nice,” Newt yawns and she’s leaning back in her seat and sighing.

                “Hermann and I used to room together in college. Not something they usually allow but I convinced them I was a supreme lesbian,” Newt is laughing so she keeps going, “that’s when his panic attacks started, I mean, I’m sure they happened before, he had a rough childhood…” she trails off and shakes her head. “So I had convinced them I was just so super into girls, and I mean I swing both ways but they didn’t need to know that. So we’re up late one night and he just goes white, my poor Gottlieb,” she sighs and Newt is a few turns away from Hermann’s. “I stayed up with him most of the night, I think he ended up falling asleep in my bed…” she doesn’t tell Newt that he cried over his mom, he’d rather let Hermann tell him everything when he’s ready.

                “I’m here Vanessa, I’m here and I’m in my boxers and thank god it is dark out I look insane.”

                “I’ll call you when I’m halfway there Newt,” she says softly and he hangs up and is grabbing the key from under the mat and unlocking the door.

                “Hermann, Vanessa called me,” Newt calls out and he can hear heaving from Hermann’s room. “Herms,” he says softly, turning on his bedroom light. He’s hunched over the waste bin, t-shirt plastered to his body with sweat and he’s shaking so hard that he can hear the contents of his stomach in the bin sloshing.

                “Sorry,” he chokes out and Newt is kneeling besides him and running a hand through his damp hair.

                “Hey, it’s okay, when you feel up to it we’re gonna get you in the shower.” Newt says softly, resting a hand on Hermann’s back. “I’ve got you,” he’s pulling a tissue from the box on the nightstand and handing it to Hermann who uses it to wipe his mouth.

                “D-don’t think I can shower,” and Newt is slowly helping him to his feet.

                “I’m comin’ in with ya, in my clothes, right now,” Newt says and Hermann is crying and sweating and if a heart could literally break apart into tiny pieces his would have right then because even during a normal panic attack Hermann has a look in his eye that says he kind of knows he’s okay, but the look on his face right now is pure terror.

                “Hurts,” he whispers and Newt is pulling him into the bathroom and forcing him to sit on the toilet seat while he turns the water on and the sob that rips through Hermann’s chest sends chills down Newt’s spine.

                “I know it hurts, arms up babe,” he says gently and Hermann doesn’t even give him a look for the pet name and that scares the shit out of him. The shirt hits the ground with a wet slap and he’s letting Hermann lean against him as they get in the shower. He works Hermann’s boxers off and he whimpers, “I got you Herms,” he’s hugging onto him, reaching for shampoo to work into his hair. “Get you cleaned up, change the sheets, fresh pillow cases, maybe a cup of tea,” he murmurs as he works it into a thick lather and Hermann’s breathing hiccups. His clothes are soaked and Hermann is gripping his shirt tight as he cleans him up.

                “Need to brush my teeth,” he whispers and Newt nods, gets him under the spray to rinse him off and helps him out of the shower.

                “Gonna grab you a towel, brush your teeth okay?” He rubs his back and lingers a little, makes sure Hermann can stand on his own for a minute. He’s grabbing a towel from the dresser, unfolding it and walking in as Hermann is scrubbing at his teeth. Newt doesn’t really know what to do so he runs the towel over Hermann’s back before wrapping it awkwardly around his waist. He rinses and spits and Newt can see how quick his breathing is as he gets him settled on the couch.

                “N-newton?” Hermann is looking up at him and he shakes his head a little.

                “Let me change the sheets,” he says, “nice shower, clean sheets, cup of tea, you do some deep breathing,” Hermann nods slowly and leans back into the cushions.

 

                He’s got the kettle on and the sheets changed. He told Hermann to put on a fresh pair of pajamas as he gets rid of the bag in the waste bin and replaces it with a fresh one. His phone is buzzing on the counter and he picks it up. “Vanessa,” he breathes and she laughs a little.

                “I’m at a red light, almost there, why is there even a red light I’ve been here for ten mi- Newton,” her voice changes in an instant and he can feel her composing herself. “I’m heading back home, tell Hermann _his brother says hi._ ”

                “No, Vanessa why aren’t you coming,” he’s panicking now, and she’s hushing him.

                “He’ll know what I mean, tell him I’m sorry.” She hangs up and rolls her window down at the same time the black car next to her does.

                “You can’t keep this up forever, Vanessa, Lars wants to see his son.” She bats her lashes and runs a hand through her hair.

                “I haven’t spoken to Hermann in weeks, maybe if Lars wasn’t such an ass his kids would want to see him.” The man behind the wheel laughs and watches her turn left.

 

                “Fuck,” he slams his fist on the counter and lets his right hand card through his hair. He’s pulling out a mug and a bag of peppermint tea, before making his way to the bedroom. Hermann has got, in Newton’s honest opinion, the grandpa-iest pajamas on. A blue pinstripe button up collared atrocious mess with matching bottoms, “Vanessa said your brother says hi,” Hermann is leaning over and gagging into the waste bin again and Newt is sitting by him and rubbing his back.

                “She is not coming,” Hermann chokes out and Newt nods a little. “Get your wet body off my bed.” Hermann groans and Newt is standing up and Hermann is pointing to his dresser. “Change before you get sick.” Newt can’t disagree and he changes into a pair of stretched out sweats, he doesn’t wear briefs and he hopes Hermann doesn’t mind because his briefs are three sizes too small and they dig in and leave those marks that itch real bad when he takes them off. He’s getting Hermann his tea, cringing when he hears him gagging again. He’s making sure the door is locked, top, bottom, slide lock, because Vanessa’s voice leaves an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

                “I’m going to set this here,” Newt whispers, putting the mug on the nightstand, he does a quick round to make sure all the curtains are drawn and the windows are locked. He looks at his phone and prays Vanessa calls him back, gives him some kind of explanation after she sounded so upset when she called him almost an hour ago. He sighs, pulling the covers back so Hermann can lie down and practically curl into a ball. “I’m gonna tuck you in, the bin is right there, I’m gonna crash on the couch,” he says and Hermann is sniffling and moving to look up at Newt.

                “If it is not too much trouble,” Hermann is crying again and he’s leaning down to catch what he says. “Please stay here.” Newt nods, lies on top of the covers and Hermann curls towards the edge of the bed and shakes. “Will you call Vanessa and tell her I say hello.” It’s an odd request and Newt is murmuring a sure thing and calling her.

                “Newt,” her voice is tight and he gets that feeling in his gut again.

                “He says hello?” It comes out as more of a question and she lets out a laugh.

                “Good, okay, let him now I’m sorry and that I’ll be in touch soon.” She’s hanging up before he can even say anything.

                “She’ll be in touch soon.” He’s puking again and Newt rubs his back.

 

                He manages to fall back asleep; he’d rather be awake as he feels the roll of the car and the shatter of glass and sudden pain in his leg. He’s stock-still and silent as Vanessa is shouting next to him. _Please stop shouting,_ he’s trying to speak but nothing comes out and his leg hurts so bad and he’s trying not to cry, _adults do not cry,_ but he _is_ crying and he can feel the warmth of his blood spreading through his pant leg and he’s watching the fabric of his jeans absorb and distort and he’s breathing hard as the car finally stops.

                “No,” he’s shouting, body jerking into a straight line and startling Newt awake. “No, no,” he’s shoving the covers off his body and grabbing at his leg and Newt can’t tell if it’s sweat or tears or maybe a mix of both that drips down his face and he’s not sure what he’s supposed to do and Hermann is looking at his leg and then at Newt.

                “Hermann,” he whispers and Hermann is whimpering, pulling his scarred leg back so it’s bent at the knee. “Herms,” he’s pushing the damp fringe off his forehead and those big brown eyes are looking at him like he’s seen a ghost. “Let’s breathe,” he breathes in slow and out slow until Hermann follows, nodding and forcing himself to sit up. “If you wanna talk I’m here, I can heat up your tea,” he offers and Hermann nods slower so Newt is getting up to remove the teabag and heat up his tea.

                “Thank you,” his voice breaks in and out but Newt understands and nods, watches as he takes small sips from the mug that shakes in his hand. When he sets the mug down Newt awkwardly holds his arms out and Hermann frowns at him. “Newton,” he starts but Newt shakes his head.

                “Do you wanna talk about it?” He whispers and Hermann looks like he might be sick again and he makes a helpless noise and almost starts crying again. “No, hey we don’t have to,” Newt can’t hold himself back and he’s pulling Hermann against his chest, kissing the top of his head, “we don’t have to Herms,” he whispers and he can feel him crying again and he holds him like that until he falls asleep.

 

                Newt doesn’t sleep after that; he’s been leaning against the headboard since about 6:00 in the morning with Hermann situated between his legs and his head lolled back on his chest. He’s been asleep for maybe thirty minutes, but he hasn’t moved or woken up and Newt rubs slow circles on Hermann’s chest while he sleeps. He’s almost fallen asleep a few times but whenever he thinks about Hermann waking up it sends a jolt through his body that keeps him awake.

                His phone rings and Hermann moves a little and he’s reaching and answering it. “Newt, how’s he doing?” It’s Vanessa and she sounds better.

                “He’s sleeping,” Newt whispers, “been maybe thirty minutes, I…” he makes a noise that’s a cross between a helpless sob and a scream and Hermann is grumbling in his sleep. “He’s not like dying is he, fuck Vanessa,” he’s barely holding himself together and she can hear it too.

                “No he isn’t dying, Jesus Newt,” she snaps at him and he freezes when Hermann rolls over so they are stomach to stomach and he’s snoring really soft and Newt rubs his back. “He’s been through a lot Newt, I… It isn’t my place to tell you any of it. I am so sorry.”

                “You can’t tell me anything, I… Vanessa you have to work with me here.” Newt whispers and Vanessa sighs.

                “It’s just been rough for him, bad thing after bad thing,” she whispers and Newt is fighting back a noise that would definitely wake Hermann up.

                “Does… Does the scar have something to do with all this?” Newt chokes out and Vanessa is crying on the other line and both of them are crying while Hermann is sleeping soundly.

                “Yeah, some of it,” he can feel her pulling herself together. “I’m sorry I can’t really tell you more Newt,” and he sighs.

                “It’s okay Vanessa… Does Hermann have a brother?” He asks and Vanessa is trying to think of a way to end the call.               

                “Newton,” her voice is harsh and he frowns.

                “Okay, okay, sorry,” he says quickly. “I was so scared, Vanessa.”

                “You’re doing a good job Newt,” her voice is so sincere and he can feel himself starting to cry again. “He may not say it, so I will, thank you.” Now he’s crying.

                “It’s no problem,” he’s muffling a sob with the back of his hand and Hermann groans, “I’m here Herms,” he sniffles and rubs his back again and Vanessa is holding the phone away from her face and awing because she’s always been the one there for Hermann but Newt is doing a good job from what she can hear. “He’s probably gonna wake up,” Newt whispers and Vanessa nods.

                “Oh, yeah of course I’ll… I’ll let you go. I’ll call back later, try to get some sleep Newt.” He nods.

                “I’ll try,” he says slowly and Vanessa tsks.

                “No, Newt, sleep, if he needs you he’ll wake you up I promise.”

                “Okay Vanessa,” he says and the line goes dead. He’s going to have to charge his phone, and when he sets it down Hermann is slowly moving off of Newt. “Hey,” his tone is one a mother would use when waking a kid up from a nap and Hermann blinks up at him. “Du bist in Ordnung,” _you’re okay,_ Newt whispers and Hermann nods slowly.

                “Ich fühle mich nicht in Ordnung” _I do not feel okay,_ and Newt is pulling him back against his chest and Hermann doesn’t fight it, he let’s Newt press kisses to his forehead and rub his back.

                “I’ll stay as long as you need me to,” Newt murmurs and Hermann just nods and closes his eyes.

 

                He throws up a few more times during the day and if it bothers Newt he can’t tell because as he’s hunched over a bucket crying Newt is just rubbing his back and telling him he’s going to be okay, nothing bad is going to happen, and Hermann believes him. He leans back against the couch breathing hard and Newt squeezes his shoulder and hands him a tissue. “Thank you,” Newt just nods and takes the bucket to clean it when Hermann knows he won’t get sick again.

                “Think you should slow down when you drink Herms,” Newt says softly and Hermann is frowning and trying to give him one of those looks but he can’t and Newt is sighing. “Small sips dude,” Newt says handing him a glass of water and Hermann practically glares at him and takes small sips. “Okay I get that you’re thirsty, probably a little dehydrated from all the puking but I’m just telling you that you’ll make yourself sick if you drink any faster.” Hermann hates him because he knows Newt is right and that’s the most annoying thing because all he wants to do is drink this glass and then have another and then maybe three more after that.

                “I have been sick before Newton,” Hermann grumbles and Newt leans forward and presses an obnoxious kiss to Hermann’s temple, it’s nice not being alone though but he won’t tell Newton that.

                “I’ve been sick of your attitude but that probably doesn’t count,” Newt would be a huge liar if he didn’t think Hermann would throw that glass of water right in his face, couch be damned. He’s staring at him with a look of utter shock and Hermann is making this terrified noise when Newt lunges forward and forces Hermann back on the couch. “I can’t believe you did that,” Newt is laughing and his hair is dripping on Hermann’s face.

                “Can’t believe how idiotic you are,” Hermann huffs and Newt is pressing kisses to his face and laughing, “Newton,” he’s pushing at Newt’s face and Newt is kissing his hands and smiling.

                “Hermann,” he laughs, kissing up his arm before pulling away and helping him sit up. “Next time maybe go for half the glass?” Newt says pushing a hand through his wet hair.

                “Maybe next time don’t be an ass.” Hermann says simply and Newt is laughing even harder.

 

                “Newton,” there’s a slight whine to Hermann’s voice and Newt leans hard against the doorframe.

                “Hermann I have to go home,” Newt says softly and he’s not sure when Hermann pulls his bottom lip into his mouth but he did and Newt is frowning.

                “I…” Hermann occupies himself by smoothing a wrinkle out of the bed sheet. “Newton I would feel better if you stayed.” Newt wheezes and Hermann is looking up at him with a panicked look on his face.

                “I have to go home and get clothes, as much as I like the sweats,” he doesn’t like them they dig into his sides. “I need clothes… You can come with me if you don’t want to be alone dude.” Newt offers and Hermann is getting up and nodding a little. “Okay, let’s go.”

 

                “You should… Bring some extra clothing.” Hermann says slowly and Newt raises an eyebrow.

                “I’m just staying the night.”

                “Must you make me spell it out for you,” Hermann hisses and Newt nods a little.

                “I… Yeah, Hermann spell it out for me,” Newt says and he’s being tugged forward and kissed hard. He tastes like peppermint tea and saltine crackers and he’s pulling back in seconds, leaving Newt a little dazed.

                “Leave some stuff at my place,” Hermann murmurs and Newt’s breathing stutters and Hermann is looking at him with those dough eyes and he’s kissing him again.

                “Leave some stuff,” he’s breathing between kisses and Hermann makes a noise in the back of his throat. “Let me…” he’s cupping Hermann’s face and kissing him like his life depends on it and he can feel Hermann melting against his body. “Let me grab the stuff,” he makes a noise and Hermann is giving him a small push when he tries to kiss him again and the smile on Newt’s face has him sighing.

                “Bring a toothbrush,” Hermann says and Newt is grabbing another bag and putting in a few shirts and a pair of jeans along with his toothbrush and grabbing his pillow and Hermann frowns because now his room looks like a disaster zone. “Horrifying,” he mutters and Newt is pulling him back in for another kiss, moaning loudly and Hermann is rolling his eyes and pulling back.

                “ _Bring a toothbrush,_ ” he moans and Hermann goes to hit him but Newt is grabbing his hand and pulling him flush against his body. “ _Leave some stuff at my place,_ ” he’s making vulgar noises as he kisses down Hermann’s neck. “Do you want a blowjob, cos,” Newt is dropping to his knees and Hermann is shoving him back and frowning.

                “Newton knock it off,” he groans and Newt is pressing his face against Hermann’s thigh, moaning softly.

                “When I was digging for your jeans I found some… _stuff_ ,” Hermann goes red and Newt all but flings himself back against the carpet between Hermann’s legs. “Have your way with me,” he laughs and Hermann is looking at him with a look of utter distaste.

                “You are an embarrassment.”

                “An embarrassment who gets to leave some stuff at your place,” he arches his back and Hermann steps over him. 

                “I still do not feel well, Newton.” Hermann snaps and Newt sighs and stands up, grabbing his bags and pillow. “You need to stay out of my things as well.” Newt follows him to the elevator after locking up.

                “Who knew,” Newt sighs as the elevator dings each floor off and Hermann is giving him a look. “Blue,” and Hermann punches him hard and he drops his bag and Newt is laughing and kneeling to get his bag, looking up at Hermann who frowns.

                “Leave my…. _Things_ alone Newton,” Hermann says through his teeth and Newt is standing up and smiling.

                “Got it, leave your big blue friend alone.” He gets punched again.

 

                They bicker the whole drive back, “no right going through my things,” Hermann mumbles and Newt shakes his head.

                “It was literally in the box of slacks in your closet while I was looking for jeans. No big deal… Well…” He laughs and Hermann is shaking his head.  “I have a few _things_ ,” he shrugs, “takes the edge off,” Hermann is bright red and Newt is smiling like an idiot.

                “Would you shut up?” He snaps and Newt is pulling over and Hermann is looking at him like he’s insane. “Newton I’d rather not talk about this.”

                “I’ve got like two vibrators, there see no big deal.” Hermann’s eyes are wide and Newt shrugs again, “one of mine is bright green,” Hermann is covering his face with his hands and Newt is unbuckling his seat belt and kissing the backs of Hermann’s hands. “So what big deal I even think Tendo has one li-“

                “That is not the _point_ Newton.” Hermann snaps, covering his mouth with his hand. “That is my _personal,_ ” he makes an embarrassed noise and Newt rolls his eyes.

                “It’s your personal stuff I got it, sorry.” Hermann nods a little and Newt leans back to buckle up and drive again. “Still wouldn’t mind seeing you use it, maybe blow you.” Newt mumbles smiling wide and Hermann makes this loud frustrating noise that has him laughing.

                “Shut up Newton!” He shouts and Newt is laughing even harder.

                “Offer is on the table,” he says simply and Hermann ignores him until they get back to his place.

 

                Hermann has an empty drawer that he lets Newt use and he’s putting away the stuff he brought, smiling like an idiot. “Newton,” Hermann murmurs, and he looks over at Hermann who looks a little shaken.

                “What’s wrong Herms?” He’s closing the drawer and tilting his head to the side.

                “You put the key under the mat after you showed up, correct?” Newt nods.

                “Yeah, I did,” Hermann goes white and Newt swallows, “i-is it not there?”

                “It is not.” Hermann looks like he’s about to puke and Newt is running a hand through his hair.

                “It’s too late to call someone about changing the locks, tomorrow is Sunday,” Hermann is pushing past him to actually puke into the waste bin and Newt moving to rub his back. “Call first thing Monday, I’ll sleep against the door no problem.” And he means it, sleep be damned he’ll sit in front of the door all night. “Do you think someone took it when we left?” He whispers and Hermann is gagging again but nothing is coming out of his body and he shakes, giving a quick nod.

                “Would seem that way,” he starts before dry heaving. “Fuck,” he chokes and Newt rubs at his shoulders.

                “Today is just not your day,” Newt says softly and Hermann laughs and it’s a dry biting thing that he isn’t fond of if he’s being honest. He’s standing up slowly and grabbing a tissue. “It can be fixed though, you can change the locks, and I’ll even help you out okay?” Hermann shakes his head and goes to brush his teeth.  He follows Hermann and leans against the door and Hermann locks eyes with him from the mirror. “Nothings gonna happen dude,” he says softly and Hermann spits.

                “I’m so pleased to hear you say that, all my anxiety is suddenly gone.”

                “Hermann,” he whispers and he rinses before turning to look at Newt.

                “The key to my house is gone, Newton, you saying it is going to be fine does not mean it _will_ be fine.” Newt shakes his head.

                “I’m just trying to help, Hermann, okay.” Newt snaps and Hermann’s eyes get a little big before narrowing and Newt is shaking his head and pulling Hermann against him, trying to neutralize the bomb he’s just set. “I just want to help, I’m not gonna let something happen to you,” he murmurs and Hermann is shoving him away so he can get out of the bathroom. “Hermann,” he’s following him to the living room. “I’ll stay out here okay,” Newt says frantically.

                “I need to call Vanessa.” Newt moves to sit in front of the door and Hermann shakes his head and dials Vanessa’s number, apparently she doesn’t answer and he frowns. “Vanessa call me back.” He looks down at Newt. “Are you really going to sleep there?”

                “Slept on the sidewalk once, yeah I’ll sleep here.” Hermann makes a noise and shakes his head.

                “Get up Newton,” he’s dragging one of his chairs from the table and wedging it under the doorknob.

                “That works,” Newt murmurs and Hermann nods before going to get rid of the waste bins contents.

               

                Newt makes tea and grabs the box of saltines before heading to Hermann’s room. “Thank you,” Hermann gives a content sigh as he breathes in the tea and Newt smiles and slowly lowers himself onto the bed. “This is nice,” he whispers and Newt smiles at the noise Hermann makes as he slowly sips from the mug.

                “Brought the saltines too,” Hermann is setting the mug down and grabbing for the box. “Whoa there buddy,” Newt laughs and Hermann is frowning at him. “Slow down, don’t want you getting sick again.” Newt murmurs and Hermann is grabbing for the box and Newt is holding it behind his back.

                “Give me the crackers Newton,” Hermann is practically growling and Newt hands him one cracker and watches Hermann put the whole thing in his mouth.

                “You’re gonna choke,” Newt says and Hermann makes a big deal of chewing and swallowing.

                “I don’t choke as much as you,” Hermann mumbles and presses his tongue hard to the side of his cheek and makes a gagging noise. Newt loses it.

                “You’re awful, you say I’m awful but you say stuff like that and it’s ten times worse than when I say it.” He’s laughing and Hermann is taking the box of crackers from him, setting them between his legs and eating another cracker. Newt flips the TV on and leans back, absently rubs Hermann’s back as he flips through channels. “Oh sweet, Sharknado,” Newt says and Hermann makes a slight face before eating another cracker and closing the box. He’s looking over at Newt before moving back to rest against him.

                “This is atrocious.” He whispers reaching for the remote to turn up the volume, “just awful.” Newt is half awake and presses a kiss to Hermann’s shoulder and yawns, letting his eyes fall shut. Hermann doesn’t exactly sleep, he finishes Sharknado, in his opinion the ending is awful he’s complaining to Newt first thing. He ends up watching a marathon of Twilight Zone episodes until he sees the slow rise of the sun from a space between his curtains. He feels way better than he had the previous night, so that’s good. He’s rolling over to face Newt who has this dopey look on his face and he feels his heart race. “Ich könnte dich lieben,” Hermann murmurs, and it scares the fuck out of him to think he might actually love Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex toys are obviously not something I know a lot about and I did no research so ha incredible.  
> I'd like to believe Hermann's favourite episode of Twilight Zone is the one where the guy has that super rude wife and all he want's to do is read and then he gets locked in a library or something and his freakin glasses break.  
> I saw the episode in class like 4 years ago it's my absolute favourite episode I cried really hard.  
> Shout-out to Google Translate cos I still refuse to ask my mom to translate cos I'm weak and don't need her knowing about my other writing projects. (oh I always forget you guys probably don't translate it but the last part says 'I think I might love you')


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt makes a fool of himself but Hermann likes him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to google translate cos I didn't take German in high school  
> I cried a lot while writing this and I also know really little about vibrators I am sorry.

Vanessa calls around eight ’o’clock that morning and it wakes Hermann up. He doesn’t remember falling asleep but his face is pressed against Newt’s and he’s groaning, reaching for his phone. “Hello,” he’s clearing his throat and Vanessa is laughing a little.

                “Sleeping in Gottlieb?” She teases and Hermann is moving to rest back against Newton. “You sounded pretty shaken are you okay?”

                “The spare key is gone,” he says slowly, and Vanessa makes a noise.

                “Are you sure it isn’t in the house?”

                “Newton put it back under the mat Friday night when he showed up, do you think…” He trails off because he really doesn’t want to have to ask if she thinks he’s been found out.

                “I turned the opposite direction when one of your dad’s goons followed me,” she says softly and Hermann makes a noise.

                “This is not Scooby-Doo Vanessa they aren’t _goons_ ,” Hermann huffs and he can feel her rolling her eyes at him. “Which one was it?”

                “Bigger guy with a beard,” Hermann’s chest feels tight and Newt is yawning against his back.

                “Must be new… Just what I don’t need,” Vanessa is sighing, getting ready for her day with her phone pressed between her ear and shoulder.

                “How are you feeling?”

                “Better,” he pauses because Newt is half awake next to him, shifting his shirt up and kissing along his side. “Newton took surprisingly decent care of me.” He’s lying, Newt took excellent care of him and he gets a nip that makes him flex his toes. “He made me tea.” He’s smiling a little and he feels the wet press of Newt’s tongue trailing over the spot and a stream of cold air that has him smacking Newt away.

                “He made you tea,” her voice is a high whisper and he has to fight back a groan because Newt is moving to straddle him and kiss up his chest. “What else did he do?” She wants to make sure Newt took good care of Hermann because if she’s being honest with herself she feels guilty, and the key missing doesn’t help at all, plus she wants to hear what they did together it makes her feel in the loop.

                “Jesus,” he breathes and Newt is smiling, letting his tongue lave at Hermann’s nipple and he’s trying to shove him away so he can at least hang up with Vanessa but Newt is grabbing his hand and holding it above his head. “We watched movies,” he’s fighting back a moan that Vanessa doesn’t hear as she puts stuff in her bag.

                “Hang up Hermann,” Newt moans and yeah Vanessa definitely hears that and she can practically feel Hermann’s embarrassment bleeding through the phone and Hermann doesn’t fight when Newt takes the phone from his hand, rolling his hips and Hermann is looking up at him with blown pupils. “I’ll have him call you back Vanessa.” Newt’s trying to cover up the breathless rough of his voice before hanging up and Vanessa looks at her phone for a second.

                “Get it Gottlieb,” she’s laughing.

 

                “Newton,” he’s got both his hands pinned and Newt is kissing him like it’s his damn job while Hermann moans under him.

                “ _He made me tea,_ ” Newt mocks between kisses and Hermann is groaning loudly as Newt trails hot kisses down his neck, “He’s about to make me _cum_ until I see white,” and Hermann is trying to free his hands, feeling his face heat up.

                “Oh really?” Hermann’s breathing stutters and he’s trying to compose himself a little to fight back but he can’t.

                “Yeah,” Newt is letting go of his wrists, trailing his hands down his sides and Hermann lifts his hips so he can work his pants off. He really isn’t wasting any time, freeing Hermann from his briefs stroking him slow. Hermann makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and Newt is smiling at him.

                “Might see the black of my eyelids if you keep that up,” Hermann quips and he’s making a strangled noise a moment later when Newt tightens three fingers around the base of his cock.

                “Might not,” and Hermann is whimpering when Newt sucks down hard, not choking, until his mouth touches his fingers and he’s working him hard enough that he can feel that tightness sitting low in his body and he whines because Newt’s fingers are cutting him off from release.

                “Please,” he whispers and Newt hums loudly, Hermann is arching off the bed and swearing at him before letting his back touch the mattress again. “Newton please,” he’s tugging at the sheets as Newt’s mouth works up his length before sucking on the head, letting his tongue flick against the slit as he lets his fingers go and Hermann is wrapping his hand in Newt’s hair and shoving him down as he cums hard down his throat. His vision whites out and Newt is giving small sucks trying to drain everything from him and he slowly lets go of his head.

                Newt is pulling off slowly and the drag on his sensitive cock is making Hermann jerk back against the bed and Newt pulls off with a low moan. “So,” his voice is wrecked and Hermann’s eyes are closed and his breathing is ragged. “See white?” Hermann flips him off with a lazy smile on his face and Newt rests next to him, his throat is raw and he’s pretty sure it’s worth it because Hermann is still breathing pretty hard.

 

                “The ending to that movie was awful.” Hermann says a few hours later after they’ve showered and cleaned up. They’re both on the bed on their backs staring at the ceiling. “Physically impossible to kill a shark like that,” Newt turns his head slowly to look at Hermann with a look of disgust on his face.

                “How dare you, first off.” He starts and Hermann turns on his side frowning at him.

                “It was trash.” Newt looks offended beyond all belief and Hermann feels like he’s accomplished something but it’s over in a flash because Newt is on top of him, palms pressed to his shoulders, forcing him hard into the mattress.

                “It was not trash, it was a cinematic masterpiece.” Hermann laughs right in his face.

                “It was absolute trash, Newton.”

                “Sharknado was _not_ trash.” Newt groans and Hermann is shaking his head. “Hermann it was not trash are you sure you didn’t change the channel after I fell asleep?”

                “Oh, I’m positive.” Hermann says simply and Newt flops down next to him. “It was truly awful.”

                “Oh shut it you’re truly awful.” Hermann pinches his side hard and he’s making an undignified noise.

 

 

                “You can stay, Newton.” Hermann murmurs, and Newt gives him this dopey smile.

                “You aren’t worried about what people will say if we show up together?” Hermann blanches and Newt points at him.      

                “See, Hermann, I should go, I should go home and take my own car to work and not have to worry about you getting grilled.” Hermann is shaking his head.

                “Please, Newton,” he whispers and Newt is looking at the door with the chair wedged under the handle and he’s looking back at Hermann who has his fists clenched tight by his sides and looking at Newt with those big eyes. “We can stay up a little late,” he whispers and Newt is making a noise in the back of his throat.

                “If I stay you can’t freak out if Tendo asks what we were up to, I told him I was staying at home this weekend.” Newt says and Hermann is nodding and grabbing at Newt’s shirt and pulling him close. “You can’t freak out, okay.” Newt says and Hermann nods slowly.

                “Do you want to watch a movie?” Hermann murmurs and Newt is smiling wide.

 

                Hermann is on the phone when Newt gets out of the shower in the morning, “No, I need the locks on my door changed. Yes. No, changed I don’t need a new key.” He’s covering the speaker on the phone and groaning. “No, not a key,” Newt walks by him completely naked and Hermann is choking on his cup of tea. “Noon is fine, yes, I will be here,” he gives them his address and hangs up. “Why are you not dressed?” Hermann looks him dead in the eye and Newt’s shoulders slump forward.

                “I don’t wanna go to work,” he whines and Hermann is frowning so hard it hurts his face.

                “You’re an adult; you have to go to work.” Newt runs a hand through his damp hair and tugs on it a little. “Get dressed.”

                “Hermann,” he whines and Hermann is shaking his head and putting his phone on the charger. “I can just call in sick and wait for the lock guy.” Newt says and Hermann shakes his head.

                “Get dressed Newton.” His tone is clipped and Newt crosses his arms over his chest. “This is ridiculous, you are a grown man, get dressed.” He glances over Newt’s body and has to hold back a moan because he looks achingly hard.

                “Herms,” Newt is sprawled out on his bed, legs spread wide, and Hermann rolls his eyes and throws a change of clothes at him.

                “Act like an adult, Newton.” Hermann says calmly and Newt throws the clothes back at him. “I didn’t ask for this,” he whispers looking up at his ceiling, “Newton,” he snaps and Newt makes this loud frustrated noise. “Get dressed, eat something,”

                “No.” That blows it; Hermann is tucking his shirt in and towering over Newt in several seconds. “No, not going.”

                “You cannot simply say ‘no, not going,’ you are a teacher.”

                “Don’t wanna teach,” he rolls over on his stomach. “Gonna stay and sleep all day.”

                “Not naked, not in my bed, not in my house.” Hermann stares at the tattoo piece on his back for a second before continuing. “You are acting like a brat, Newton.” Newt makes a noise and wiggles on the bed, jutting his ass out as he reaches for his glasses that have fallen off his face onto the floor. He doesn’t exactly think before slapping Newt hard on the ass, and he isn’t thinking again when he does it two more times in quick progression and Newt’s whole body is wound tight. Hermann blinks several times, running his sore hand over his slacks and Newt lets out a loud breathless moan that rattles Hermann.

                “Still not going,” Newt chokes out and Hermann is forcing Newt back down onto his stomach, running his hands down the curve of his back and Newt presses his face into the sheets and moans when Hermann lets his nails bite into his skin. “I-I’m gonna,” he whimpers and Hermann is patting the side of his leg.

                “Turn over.” So Newt does and he looks up at Hermann with wide eyes as he leans over and takes the head of his freely leaking cock into his mouth and sucks.

                “Fuck you,” Newt drawls out when he spills hot into Hermann’s mouth and Hermann is pulling back and grabbing his clothes and dropping them on Newt who has a dopey smile on his face. He’s grabbing his tea to try and get some of the taste out of his mouth and when he drains his mug Newt is walking out and zipping his jeans. “Jesus,” he whispers when he sits down and Hermann smirks as he makes another cup of tea.

                “Next time get dressed.”

                “Oh fuck you smiling behind your cup of tea you bastard, my ass hurts.” He swallows hard to avoid almost choking.

                “Do you need an ice pack,” he’s being a dick now and Newt frowns at him.

                “No, it isn’t… That bad,” he shifts on the chair, “thank god my chair is cushioned.” Hermann turns to make Newton a cup of tea and smiles when he hands him the mug. “Fuck you man,” he huffs, sighing into the cup.

                “Are you truly that upset?” His voice is slightly concerned and Newt blinks at him.

                “Almost came on your bed, so I would say no.” He winks at Hermann who flushes and busies himself by drinking from his second cup. “Maybe… Harder next time,” his voice is low, forcing Hermann to listen. “Definitely harder,” he finishes his cup and gets up, wincing slightly.

 

                “No yo-“ Newt is turning the radio up and humming to some awful pop song that Hermann would find catchy if not utterly annoying as they make their way to work.

                “I hope the kids don’t mind I didn’t grade any papers.”

                “Why would you not have your grading done?” Hermann is turning the radio down.

                “Well I was grading and then I fell asleep and Vanessa called…” He trails off and Hermann feels a slight pang of guilt.

                “I am sorry from keeping you from your work.”

                “Nah, hey had to make sure you were okay.” He whispers and when they get to a red light Hermann is leaning over and kissing Newt quickly before composing himself. “Bench seats need to make a comeback,” Newt says and Hermann hums slightly and turns into the parking lot of the school. Tendo is jamming out in his car, tapping the steering wheel and Newt is pointing it out to Hermann and they sit in the car and watch him. Newt is in a fit of laughter when Tendo looks over and Hermann waves slightly and Tendo is getting out of his car and leaning against Hermann’s car.

                “Mr. Choi,” Hermann says, rolling his window down.

                “My favourite love-a-boo nerds,” Tendo sighs, “carpooling to save our lovely planet, how cute.” Hermann flushes and Newt is smiling.

                “Saving the planet, of course,” Newt says smiling and Tendo gives him a look and Newt shrugs a little.

                “Newt, you should visit me at lunch today,” Tendo says smiling and Newt nods slowly.

                “Sure dude, yeah.”

 

                He’s sitting on his chair, the plush cushion forgiving on his sore ass. “I hope you all had a good weekend,” he gets some groans from the class before pushing his chair into the middle of the class. “Well, I had such a good weekend that I did not grade a single paper,” he’s smiling, “got my cast off, didn’t grade any of your work, watched movies, ah and worked on our dissection project.” He’s sliding the chair back and pulling up an email on his computer to project a diagram of a frog. The class groans.

                “Mr. Geiszler it’s so early I’m gonna get sick if I have to look at this,” someone says and he shakes his head.

                “Okay, here’s how this is gonna play out then,” he sighs and looks over at Hermann’s window for a brief moment. “Do not eat tomorrow, I’ll bring in like doughnuts if you guys promise to not eat breakfast. Then we can go over the frog guts and stuff.” He gets a collective nod from the class. “Cool, good plan, so,” he pauses and one of his kids gets up and turns to a girl across from him. _This again,_ he starts to say how much he loves her and Newt is shaking his head. “Okay, okay stop, okay.” He’s standing up and looking around the class. “Everyone get up right now, come on stand up.” They all do some a little reluctantly. “We’re going on a small fieldtrip.”

                He herds the class outside, and leads them to Hermann’s room. He’s pulling the door open and Hermann looks at him. “Mr. Geiszler!“ he’s shouting and his class is crowded in the back of his room as Newt makes his way up to the front of the class so he’s in front of Hermann and drops to one knee. “Newton I swear to god” he’s shouting even louder now and everyone is silent.

                “Listen up everyone,” Newt shouts and Hermann is crossing his arms over his chest and looking down at Newt.

                “Ridiculous, interrupting my cl-“

                “Put a sock in it real fast Herms,” a few kids make a soft noise and others snicker at the pet name. “As you know, Valentine’s Day is coming up and I want to tell you I love you more than tiny frog organs, and I would love it if you would say yes to be my partner in the frog dissection we are doing this Friday.” Half the class is in a loud fit of laughter while another section is whispering ‘he really loves tiny organs,’ and Newt is looking at Hermann with a wide smile and Hermann is shaking his head.

                “Please settle down.” He shouts and everyone is getting quiet. “Mr. Geiszler, you are interrupting my class.” Newt scrambles to cover his fuck up.

                “T-that was the point!” He’s getting to his feet and looking around the room. “I wanted to demonstrate how _annoying_ it is when you confess your love for someone in the _middle of class._ Now all of you are distracted am I right,” he gets some nodding heads. “So, let’s stop doing that in class. Class is meant for learning; confess your undying love during passing period.” He turns to Hermann who has a thoughtful look on his face like he isn’t sure if he should yell at Newt or praise him for his slight genius. But he did interrupt his class and that’s slightly irritating and did he say _frog guts_ he’s trying to piece it together when he’s being pulled into a hug.

                “Mr. Geiszler,” he huffs and Newt laughs, leans to put his mouth to his ear.

                “I do need a partner for the frog dissection, we could pull two classes for one hour,” Hermann pulls away and Newt is ushering his class back to his room, leaving Hermann to teach.

 

                Newt goes to Tendo’s during lunch and he moves some of the stuff off his desk and Newt sits, wincing a little, he wishes he could have dragged his chair up the stairs. “You okay?” Tendo asks, and Newt is looking away and shrugs a little.

                “Might have been spanked,” he’s smiling and looking down at Tendo who chokes.

                “Come again? Did you just say _spanked_?” Newt makes a soft noise, and Tendo shakes his head.

                “Yeah,” the sigh he gives is borderline dreamy.

                “Thought you were staying home this weekend?”

                “Hermann needed me,” his voice is soft, “I couldn’t exactly say no.” Tendo clicks his tongue and shakes his head.

                “Just make sure not to overstep your welcome, okay?” Tendo says and Newt nods but he doesn’t think he can overstep if Hermann is practically crying for him to stay but he isn’t going to tell Tendo that. They talk a little more, about movies and how Hermann thought Sharknado was awful. “It was so bad it was good, did he not feel that?” Tendo is shaking his head.

                “He didn’t even get that! He was just like ‘it’s awful,’ and he wasn’t even joking.”

                “You need to leave him and find someone who understands Sharknado is absolute garbage but can appreciate the trash it is.” Newt nods and Tendo is laughing.

 

                Hermann is on his way to his house to meet the locksmith when he sees a black car parked a street down from his house. He’s pulling up in front of his house and parking. It’s nearly noon, the best part of Mondays is the late lunch the students get. He’s about to unlock his front door when he notices it’s already been kicked in and shut as much as it possibly can be. There are deep scratches around the doorknob and the handle is practically hanging off the door. He should just turn around, get in his car, call the cops, and drive away. But dammit that’s his house and maybe he has a death wish because he shoulders the door open and stares at the whirlwind of a mess his house is in.

                The couch is flipped over, closet doors are opened and everything inside has been thrown out onto the floor. His kitchen is an absolute disaster, his box of peppermint tea scattered all over the kitchen. Several of his mugs have been shattered and there’s a mess of pans on the floor as well. He slowly walks towards his bedroom, “Jesus,” he whispers, the bed is halfway off its frame, pillows scattered on the floor and drawers ripped from their slots with his clothes everywhere. Before he can turn and run he hears the clatter in his bathroom and he’s frozen. This is it, this is how he’s going to die because locksmiths aren’t opened on Sundays and he wishes he could attack people beyond the grave because he would harass the ever loving shit out of the company.  He’s reaching for his phone in his pocket when he hears the click behind him. “Lars says hi,” is all he hears before what he figures is the side of the gun comes down hard against the side of his head.

                He’s been out for ten minutes and when he comes to, he pulls himself to sit against his bedroom wall. He doesn’t even want to know what’s happened to his bathroom. There’s blood on the carpet and it takes him a dazed minute to realize it’s his own blood and he’s starting to panic. He’s grabbing for his phone and calling Newton, breathing fast and pressing himself harder against the wall because he feels like he’s going to fall apart. “Hermann, hey,” he can hear Tendo laughing in the background and it hits him, he drove Newt to work, he can’t even speak. “Hermann?” His voice is more concerned and lower now and he’s turning away from Tendo who stops laughing.

                “I,” he swallows and closes his eyes, “my house,” Newt is telling Tendo to shut up. “Robbed,” he says weakly and Newt is talking to Tendo quickly and he can hear them running down the stairs.

                “Hang on Hermann,” Newt is breathing hard and Tendo is getting directions from Newt. “Are you okay?” He says softly and Hermann blinks slowly, and catches sight of his favourite coat.

                “Oh no,” his voice is slow and Newt is trying to control his panic, Tendo has a hand rested on his leg and squeezes, and Newt is rubbing hard at his face, “my coat,” his voice is so small and Newt lets out a short laugh.

                “I’ll get you a new one, Hermann, but are you oka- left here Tendo, are you okay?” Tendo doesn’t see the black car that passes them but Newt does and he’s making eye contact with the driver for a split second before he gets Hermann’s slow response.

                “No…?” Tendo is barely parked as Newt practically throws himself out of the car, drops his phone and shoves open the front door.

                “Fucking Christ,” he hisses, stepping over a lamp and other things to get to Hermann’s room. He sees the blood first and then Hermann, he can hear Tendo in the other room calling the police and giving him as much information as he can. Newt is crying, dropping down on his knees in front of Hermann. “Hermann,” he whispers and Hermann is crying but it takes him a minute to figure out why he’s crying.

                “My jacket,” Newt follows his line of sight to his jacket, which is ripped in several places and Newt is crying even harder, he cups Hermann’s face in his hands and Hermann frowns. “That’s my favourite jacket,” Newt is laughing a little, pressing kisses to Hermann’s face.

                “We’ll get you a new one,” he chokes out and Tendo is walking over stuff to get to the bedroom and looks away when he finds Newt kissing Hermann. He’s pulling Hermann against him, and he sees the blood on the wall. “Fuck,” he whispers and Tendo sees it as well.

                “Cops are on their way,” Tendo says and Newt nods, pulls Hermann to lean back against his body. “Oh fuck,” Tendo whispers and the gash on the back of Hermann’s head is visible and Newt is fighting back the sick in his throat. “He’s going to be okay Newt,” Tendo says and Newt looks up at him and nods, hugging onto Hermann tighter.

                “I’m upset,” Hermann whispers and Newt is leaning forward a little, “I love that coat,” Tendo and Newt both fight back a sad smile and Tendo nods.

                “We’ll get you a new one,” Tendo says and Hermann frowns when he hears the sirens outside. “Newt, stay calm,” Tendo says softly and Newt nods.

               

                Paramedics swarm in and take Hermann from him while the cops pull Tendo for questioning and he’s trying to remember how to breathe and Tendo is asking if he can at least have Newt close to him but they ignore him and keep asking about the break in. He knows literally nothing and when they start grilling Newt he can see the panic on his face. “Can I just,” he’s looking at Tendo with a petrified look and Tendo motions for him to breathe.

                “What’s your relationship with the victim?”

                “W-we work together, we’re friends,” Newt whispers and another one asks what he knows. “I came over Friday and used the key under the mat, it was gone Saturday night, and he waited until today to call the locksmith because they aren’t opened on Sunday.” One of the cops gives his worker a long look and shakes his head.

                “We need to take you back to the precinct,” and Tendo is cutting in.

                “Whoa, let’s just take it easy, we have class to teach.”

                “Not anymore,” the cop says and he’s turning Newt around and cuffing him.

                “Is that even necessary!” Tendo shouts and he backs off and looks at Newt. “I’ll tell Pentecost what happened,” and Newt nods. “You’re gonna be fine Newt,” he tries to reassure him and Newt flashes him a worried smile.

                “Like being a teenager again,” he laughs and Tendo is offering him a sad smile as they load him into the car and drive off with the ambulance in front of them.

 

                They question him until he’s blue in the face, _no he had nothing to do with the robbery, no he isn’t in a relationship with the victim, no he did not know Hermann’s father had been a police officer._ They release him near five and he’s asking about Hermann and he’s crying until one of the female officer’s gives him more information. “I wouldn’t be able to live without my partner,” she whispers to him, writing down a room number and an extension number. He has to act offended but he’s silently thanking her so no one knows what’s happened. As he’s leaving he sees the man from the black car and he keeps his head low, praying the guy didn’t see him.

 

                He lies through his fucking teeth when he gets to the hospital, saying he and Hermann are together and have been for the last seven years, which isn’t exactly a lie, and one of the nurse’s mentions Hermann has been asking about him between complaining over his jacket. He’s allowed back and he’s running down the hall looking for the room number, skidding to a halt when he passes it. “Hermann,” he’s forcing himself not to cry and Hermann smiles at him, he still has that dazed look on his face and a nurse who is making a round tells Newt that they gave him something for the pain and he nods.

                “Liebling,” Hermann whispers and Newt is smiling and standing by him, letting Hermann grab his hands, he’s scooting over and making room for Newt on the bed, and he looks around nervously before scooting in next to him. “I’m really tired,” Hermann murmurs and Newt can see the stitches along the side of his head and takes a shaky breath.

                “Think you have to stay awake Herms,” Newt says softly and Hermann makes an angry noise and rests his head on Newt’s shoulder and Newt kisses the top of his head. “I’ll stay up with you,” there’s a small TV mounted on the wall and he’s flipping it to the movie channel, “this is a good one, you wanna sit up and watch it with me?” He whispers and Hermann groans and moves to sit up a little, resting most of his weight on Newt. “There we go,” Newt murmurs and Hermann frowns.

                “Stuart Little is not a good movie.” He says pointedly and Newt lets out a strangled noise.

                “What the fuck did you just say?” Newt gasps and Hermann shrugs a little, he doesn’t actually hate the movie he just thinks it’s childish.

                “It’s a movie for children,” he murmurs and Newt sighs.

                “Well no shit dude but that’s fucking House,” he points to the dad, “fuckin House!” Hermann frowns.

                “Jesus,” he whispers and Newt is smiling. “Fuck it is.” He yawns and Newt is moving him to sit up more.

                “Stay awake Herms,” he whispers and Hermann nods a little and yawns again, so he’s leaning forward and kissing Hermann. “Stay awake,” he murmurs and Hermann is kissing him back slow. Newt tips his head, deepening the kiss and drawing a small moan from Hermann. He’s pulling back, eyes shut and smiling. “We can find a different movie,” and Hermann is sighing a little.

 

                The nurse is back in about twenty minutes and gives Newt a dirty look and Hermann frowns, grabbing Newt’s hand. “How do you feel?” She’s asking and Hermann gives a loud sigh.

                “As if I’ve been hit in the head with a gun,” Newt has to bite back a snicker because Hermann is being one-hundred percent serious and this time the nurse frowns. 

                “Well that is what happened,” she says returning to her chipper tone and Newt is going to have to excuse himself for laughing if this keeps happening.

                “When can I take him home?” Newt cuts in and she looks at him and Hermann nods a little.

                “You’ve got to sign some things but after that you can take him home.” He nods and gets off the bed, pulling Hermann towards him so he can press a kiss to his forehead.

                “I’ll be right back, darling,” Newt murmurs and Hermann is flipping him off as he walks out of the room with the nurse.

 

                Tendo picks them up from the hospital and the first thing he does is grab Newt, pulls him into a tight hug. “Thought they were going to keep you there,” Newt laughs and shifts his weight so Hermann can lean against him.

                “Nah, told them we had been together for seven years though,” Hermann is looking at him in shock. “Dude they were not going to let me see you.” He says and Hermann frowns as Tendo moves them towards his car.

                “They’ve got your house taped up, I’ve never hated the colour yellow before,” Tendo says as he drives them to Newt’s place.

                “Hermann, babe, you can’t sleep yet,” Newt says softly and Hermann is leaning hard against him and sighing.

                “Just a few minutes,” he whispers and Newt shakes his head.

                “The nurse made it beyond clear that you aren’t allowed to sleep for another two hours, I’m sorry.” Hermann looks like he’s about to cry and Newt is kissing him hard enough to make their noses squish, amplifying their breathing and the car is slowing to a stop in traffic.  He rucks up Hermann’s shirt under his vest, letting his hands trail over smooth skin and he’s pulling away for air as Tendo’s clears his throat.

                “Fuck,” he mumbles and Hermann is pulling Newt back for another kiss, controlling the pace and pressing his tongue into his mouth. Newt groans, cradling Hermann’s face and he’s trying to get closer as Newt pulls back. “Okay, boys, as great as it is to hear you doing your thing back there,” Tendo waves his hand and the traffic is picking up a little. “But please keep your seatbelts on.”

                “I can do that,” Newt breathes and he’s loosening the strap of the belt and moving as close to Hermann as he can so he can kiss down his neck. “Was worried about you,” he chokes out and Hermann lets his hands tangle in Newt’s hair, “couldn’t stop worrying,” he’s trying not to cry and Hermann lets out a shaky laugh.

                “You’ve been a constant bother for over seven years, a gun will not stop me from having the last word, Newton.” Now he is crying and Tendo is leaning into the steering wheel.

                “Kill me, you two are going to make me cry will you stop it.” Newt lets out a sob and bites his lower lip trying to blink his tears back and Hermann gives him a look before tapping under his chin.

                “You’re okay,” Hermann says and Newt nods, shaking the tears loose and Hermann thumbs them away before leaning down to kiss him quickly. “You’re okay.”

                “Are you okay, though?” Newt whispers and Hermann closes his eyes.

                “I’m okay, Newton.” He isn’t, he just doesn’t want to cry in front of Tendo, he’s yawning again and Newt is kissing him once more, running his hands under his shirt and dragging it up. He lets out a breathy noise that has Tendo angling the mirror so he can see a little of what’s happening because he will not let them jerk off in his car no not gonna happen, plus he wants to see what Hermann looks like under the layers and he’s tried coaxing Newt into taking pictures but oh well.

                “Tendo I swear to god,” Newt moans and Tendo shrugs a little as the car slows again in traffic. Hermann is beyond the point of caring as he all but mewls against Newt’s jaw when his thumb brushes over his nipple. Newt does it again and catches Hermann’s mouth with his own, swallowing his noises.

                “Do you want music, condoms, maybe Jesus?” Tendo is laughing and Newt flips him off while letting his tongue trail over Hermann’s teeth.

                “Shut up Tendo,” Newt snaps and he’s laughing even harder.

                “This is literally the last time I give the two of you a ride together, unless one of you sits up front next time.” He says mostly to himself and Newt is moving Hermann’s seatbelt strap behind his back so he can hike up his shirt. “I should buy a spray bottle, animals,” Tendo mutters moving forward in traffic. He’s got a huge smile on his face because even though he’s had enough of the love fever that spreads around the school during February, it’s nice to see Hermann smile he doesn’t think he’s ever seen that. Newt is radiating happy, which he usually does but it isn’t mixed with something that makes him frown it’s just pure happiness. He’s flipping the radio on and thrumming the steering wheel, glancing at the mirror every so often. “We’re officially in traffic,” Tendo sighs and Newt is taking his seatbelt off and sitting on Hermann’s lap.

                “Only need a minute,” his voice is rough and Hermann is flushed.

                “Newton,” he warns and Newt bounces on his legs and moans.

                “Jesus Christ, man you need to get back in your seat, I mean I know we’re stopped but,” Tendo makes a helpless noise Hermann bounces his knee and Newt is mewling, hunched over Hermann and breathing hard against the seat. “If we start moving I expect you back in that seat.” Tendo says as sternly as he can while trying to avoid getting a boner because no that’s your best friend and yeah sure you’ve made out a few times and drunken handjobs maybe happened a once or twice but fuck he’s trying to think of something sad, his childhood dog dying, his cat getting hit by a car, fuck he needs to get it together, “I mean it Newton.” Tendo says weakly and Hermann is letting out small gasps as Newt practically grinds down on his lap.

                “Werde es nicht machen,” _not going to make it,_ Newt moans and Hermann is kissing him hard as his hips stutter but he keeps going, Hermann gripping his hips as he grinds down and pulls Hermann with him.

                “Sie sind schrecklich,” _you are awful,_ Hermann breathes and Newt lets out a soft whine.

                “Okay, Newt seatbelt on.” Tendo snaps and Newt flips him off and sits next to Hermann, who isn’t breathing as hard as him as he clicks the seatbelt in place. “I’m investing in a spray bottle.” Tendo says, tapping the steering wheel. “You are worse than two cats in heat. Two German talking cats,” he’s shaking his head.

                “Didn’t know cats spoke German, did you?” He says laughing, looking at Hermann who shakes his head.

                “I had no idea, someone should tell…” He pauses.

                “NASA?” Newt offers and Hermann laughs.

                “Someone should definitely tell NASA.”               

                “As your friend I want to say fuck you and as your colleague I would also like to say fuck you.” Tendo says, driving and turning into a different lane that seems to be moving faster. “Oh fuck this we could be in the carpool lane,” he could have avoided the whole German backseat love fest that just went down. He’s navigating his way to the carpool lane, which is practically empty.

                “By fuck you Tendo means thank you for getting Hermann’s shirt halfway off his body,” Newt hums and Hermann is flushing.

                “Hey Newt, buddy, shut the fuck up.”

                “He totally wants to watch us have sex.” Hermann stares at the back of the headrest in front of him like it’s the most interesting thing he’s ever seen in the history of his life and Newt is laughing hard.

                “I will pull over.”  
                “You can’t just stop in the carpool lane Tendo,” Newt says and Tendo frowns, “but he totally does,” Tendo is groaning.

                “Shut up,” Tendo hisses and Newt is leaning forward as much as he can in the middle seat.

                “Maybe when Hermann is all healed up,” he laughs and Hermann is looking at Newt with a panicked look that has him laughing even harder. “Tendo is pretty hot, we’ve made out a few times,” Newt is smiling so hard and Hermann is trying to process everything and he nods it’s not like he thought Newt didn’t have past relationships, obviously by the way he does things he knows what he’s doing, but Tendo is bright red in the driver’s seat shaking his head a little.

                “Do you embarrass everyone you meet Newton?”

                “Yes, yes he does.” Tendo cuts Newt off before he can say anything.

                “I had no idea you found our romps to be embarrassing.” Newt gasps dramatically, and Tendo is making this loud screeching sound.

                “Have you broken him?” Hermann whispers and Newt is laughing again.

                “Tendo is so weird,” Newt starts and Tendo is shaking his head again. “He likes eye contact,” the closest thing Hermann can describe his laugh to is an amused high school kids suppressed snort of laughter. “He says your name like twenty times too,” Tendo is slowing down to lean back and slap blindly at Newt.

                “Shut up oh my god you fucking complete bastard,” Tendo yells and Newt goes quiet, and shifts a little in his seat because wow cumming in his pants when they have another twenty minutes of driving was not smart and he can see Hermann try to move a little, making a slight face that has Newt smiling. They stay quiet the rest of the ride because Newt thinks he’s embarrassed Tendo enough.

 

                “So uh,” Newt is leaning through Tendo’s window and smiling while Hermann sits in the backseat because Newt said he would help him up. “You know I was just messin’ around,” Tendo shakes his head at him. “Kiss and make it better?” Newt laughs and Tendo honestly considers it and Newt is cupping his face and kissing him.

                “Honestly,” Hermann huffs and Newt smiles.

                “We literally fucked in this mans car, Herms, unless you wanna kiss him.” Hermann ignores him but watches Newt tilt Tendo’s head, moaning softly as he drags his tongue out of Tendo’s mouth and looks over at Hermann and winks.

                “You’re a horrible person you realize that,” Tendo huffs and Newt pats his face and smiles.

                “Have fun jerkin off,” Newt laughs and Tendo flips him off.

                “Get your dorky boyfriend out of my car.”

                “We aren’t, I mean, no we are not,” Hermann struggles to explain and Newt is opening his door.

                “Okay, he doesn’t care, come on,” Newt says softly, helping Hermann stand, he’s leaning hard against Newton.

                “See ya tomorrow Tendo,” Newt waves and he’s getting flipped off again as he pulls the door open to his building and helps Hermann to the elevator.

                “Do you two…” Hermann looks at him waiting for an answer and Newt is kissing him just like he did with Tendo. “Newton,” Hermann murmurs and Newt sighs loudly.

                “Yeah, I mean we used to hookup a lot but I wouldn’t call it hooking up because it doesn’t sound right like we really care for each other.” Newt shrugs, “before we like… started doing whatever this is, we would fool around like…” He feels bad and Hermann can feel it.

                “Tendo is a very nice man.” Hermann says softly and Newt smiles.

                “Yeah, but I wasn’t joking about the eye contact thing like after that I was like we can do hand stuff.” Hermann is choking and Newt laughs. “I prefer the way you look at me,” he shrugs and Hermann frowns a little.

                “How do I look at you?” Hermann’s voice is hushed against the rustle of the elevator.

                “Like you like me,” he wasn’t expecting that and he’s scrambling a little.

                “I’m very certain Tendo likes you as well, Newton.”

                “Well no I know he does but it’s different with you, it’s hard to explain,” he’s letting Hermann lean against him as the head out of the elevator and down the hall. “Like… People don’t look at me like that, and it isn’t just when we’re screwing either,” Hermann flicks him hard.

                “Don’t be so crude.”

                “Okay, when we fuck,” Hermann frowns. “You look at me like I’m worth listening to… Kinda means a lot to me.” He’s unlocking the door and pushing it open. “You’re not gonna fall asleep on me are you?” Hermann shakes his head.

                “Wouldn’t mind taking off my pants and cleaning up.” Hermann says softly and Newt nods and closes the door.

 

                He’s getting out of the shower when Newt brings him a towel. “Sorry,” he mumbles and Hermann doesn’t mind, they’ve seen each other naked it doesn’t really matter. He’s pulling the makeshift shower cap off his head, avoiding getting the stitches wet.

                “For the record, Newton,” Hermann starts and Newt looks at him. “You’re worth listening to.” Newt stares at him for a moment before hugging him and it throws Hermann through a loop. Hermann rubs at his back and moves them out of the bathroom.

                He had showered before Hermann and had gone down to do a load of laundry and straighten up his room. It looks better, Hermann thinks, and Newt is changing the sheets on his bed and leaving Hermann to sit on the couch. He takes a few more minutes than he needs to keep himself from crying before letting Hermann know he can come and rest if he wants to.

                He’s got Hermann plastered to his side in some briefs and an old t-shirt of his, both of them half-awake watching some movie Newt and Hermann settled on.  “You know,” he starts and Hermann moves closer to his side if that’s possible, breathing in Newt. “I keep thinking about the car ride here,”

                “Newton,” Hermann warns but he keeps going.

                “Hypothetically,” Newt is fighting back a smile, “how would I get you to do that again?”

                “You don’t, Newton,” he whispers and Newt makes a noise.

                “Don’t wanna bounce on my lap?” Newt is kissing him and Hermann frowns against his mouth. “Bounce on my lap like a good boy,” Hermann is pulling and shaking his head, pressing his finger to Newt’s mouth.

                “Stop that,” Newt laughs at him and he rolls his eyes.

                “Fine okay,” he pulls Hermann to rest on top of him and he sighs. “You can sleep now,” and Hermann can’t complain because Newt is soft and warm under him and it’s calming.

 

                Hermann wakes up with a migraine, clutching onto Newt and shaking.  “Newton,” he chokes out and Newt is rubbing his back and stretching before opening his eyes.

                “Shit, hey okay,” Newt is moving Hermann to sit next to him and grabbing the bottle of pills they had given him. “L-let me get you water,” he’s moving quickly and Hermann pops the top off the bottle and takes one dry. “Hey here ya go,” he’s handing Newt the bottle back and taking the water, draining half the glass in one go. Newt closes the curtains and turns the lights off, feeling his way back to his bed. “Is that better?” He whispers and he can barely make out the line of Hermann’s body.

                “Significantly,” he chokes out and he’s pulling Newton closer to him and sighing. His head is still splitting but the darkness is lessening the pain if only a little.

                “Okay, good, just gotta stay on top of the pain,” Newt whispers and Hermann makes a throaty noise before curling against Newt. “Still have to get the laundry,” he yawns and Hermann is grabbing at him, keeping him in bed. Hermann is out like a light within five minutes and Newt is peeling himself away to go get the laundry, stretching and grabbing the laundry basket. He’s in the elevator when his phone rings and he’s struggling to answer it and keep the basket in his arms. “Newt,” he says when he finally slides the lock.

                “Newt, it’s Vanessa,” her voice is panicked and he’s holding his breath. “Is Hermann okay?”

                “He’s okay,” Newt whispers, “signed him out of the hospital, he’s with me.”

                “Thank god, his… I got a call that he wasn’t in the hospital and I panicked,” she’s talking quickly and Newt is heading towards the laundry room. “Keep him safe.”

                “Trying my hardest,” Newt says, setting the basket on top of the dryer he was using, and Vanessa sighs.

                “Don’t let him out of your sight, Newt.”

                “Well… I’m in the laundry room and he’s upstairs sleeping he’s fine, perks of gated apartments,” he pauses and opens the dryer, grabbing handfuls of clothes and dropping them in the basket. “You have to slide a key to get into each building, Vanessa, he’s safe I promise.”

                “I’m trusting you with him, Newt,” she’s whispering and Newt closes the dryer.

                “Are you okay, Vanessa?” He asks and she gives a little laugh.

                “I’m just, farther away than I would like to be, my career drags me so far from Hermann, always when bad things start to happen.”

                “Well, good thing I’m here, right? I’ve got this, Vanessa, I promise.”

                “Okay,” she’s smiling a little. “Okay, I trust you Newt, keep him safe, call if anything happens.” He promises and hangs up, resting the basket on his hip as he takes the elevator up to his floor. He’s been gone maybe twenty minutes and when he opens the door Hermann is sitting on his couch shaking.

                “Had to get the laundry,” he says and Hermann is rubbing at his face and sniffling. “Let me set this down, okay give me one second.” He’s walking to his room and setting the basket on his floor, which is incredible because he can see his floor. “Okay Hermann,” he’s turning around and Hermann is resting against the doorway.

                “Couldn’t sleep,” he whispers and Newt is frowning, pulling Hermann towards him.

                “Is that pill kicking in?” He whispers and Hermann nods a little, carding his fingers through Newt’s hair. “Okay, are you hungry, I have trouble sleeping if I haven’t had anything to eat,” he’s rubbing Hermann’s back, giving him a smile. Hermann tugs him towards the bed and Newt makes a soft _oh_ noise. “Hand me that pillow,” Newt says and Hermann makes a face and hands him the pillow. There’s a little light coming in through the door and Hermann watches as he takes off his shirt and forces it around the pillow. “Here.” Hermann frowns.

                “Newton,” he starts and Newt hushes him.

                “When my dad would leave he would do this, it helps just… Give it a chance.” Newt tries to keep his tone light but it comes out sad and Hermann nods a little, hugging the pillow to his chest. He looks like a small kid and Newt is helping him get under the covers. “I’m gonna make something to eat,” he presses a kiss to Hermann’s forehead and Hermann closes his eyes and wiggles around a bit before settling into the sheets.

 

                He’s got hamburger in the fridge that should probably be cooked so he cooks it. He’s got literally nothing in his fridge so he grabs Hermann another glass of water and wakes him up gently when he finishes cooking. “No,” Hermann mumbles, pressing his face into the shirted pillow. Newt smiles a little because that trick hasn’t failed him yet, “Newton let me sleep.” He huffs and Newt sighs.

                “I made dinner, come on you have to eat something Herms,” Newt says and gives his shoulder a squeeze. “Told Vanessa I would take good care of you, come on, up.” Hermann grumbles as he rubs his eyes and gets up. “You’re okay,” Newt says softly and Hermann nods a little.

 

                They eat in silence, Newt bumps his feet against Hermann’s who smiles around a bite of his food and it’s nice, it’s just really nice. “Can I go back to sleep now?” Hermann asks when he finishes and Newt is taking his plate and nodding.

                “I’ll be there in a minute, we can watch a movie if you want.” Hermann waits for him and it makes his heart thrum in his chest. He’s kissing him all the way to his room, “like you in my clothes,” he breathes and Hermann makes a keening noise as Newt backs him up against the bed. He’s straddling Hermann, rubbing his sides and smiling at him.

                “Liebling,” he murmurs and Newt is kissing him again and again and then once more for good measure before lying next to him. He takes in a shaky breath and Hermann is hugging onto the pillow and staring at him.

                “Can’t get hurt again,” Newt says weakly and Hermann is leaning over to kiss him, resting a hand on his face. “Don’t think I can handle it,” he whispers and Hermann is closing his eyes.

                “We’re fine,” Hermann breathes and his hand catches a few tears that roll down Newt’s face. “I am fine, Newton.” He says sternly and Newt chokes back a sob.

                “What if you hadn’t been fine?” He’s sniffling and Hermann frowns.

                “ _What if,_ ” he says like it’s the answer to his question, “nasty thing to say.” Newt lets out a hiccupping laugh.

                “Humor me,” Newt whispers and Hermann shakes his head.

                “You can’t humor death, Newton.” It obviously isn’t what Newt wants to hear. “You would live, Newton, I’m not dying for a long time, stop worrying.” Newt is crying so hard the bed shakes a little and he’s moving the pillow and pulling Newt closer to him. “Shh, liebling,” he murmurs.

                “Don’t want to lose you.” Hermann doesn’t speak, just rubs Newt’s back until his breathing evens out and it takes him a moment to realize Newt has fallen asleep, hands fisted in Hermann’s shirt and he sighs.

 

                Newt wakes him up a few hours later with a pain pill and a glass of water. “On top of the pain,” Hermann murmurs and takes the pill. Newt checks him over and ignores Hermann’s soft protests.

                “You don’t feel woozy or nauseous do you?” Newt says gently, pressing his cheek to Hermann’s forehead.

                “Only tired,” he slurs and Newt nods and curls up next to him and Hermann presses soft kisses to his face before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

 

                “Pentecost knows you aren’t coming in today Hermann, stop worrying.” Newt says, pulling on his tie.

                “Yes but I _want_ to come in.” Newt is giving him a hard look.

                “You got hit over the head with a gun you are staying here to rest.” Hermann makes an angry noise and throws his hands up.

                “I am _fine_.” He shouts and Newt is struggling with his tie.

                “You may be _fine_ Hermann, but you look like you’ve been dragged through hell.” Hermann is looking in the mirror and touching his face.

                “I look tired,” he says softly, and Newt nods, giving up on his tie and rubbing Hermann’s back.

                “Get some rest, okay,” Newt murmurs, lifting up the back of Hermann’s shirt and trailing kisses up his spine. “I’ll call you whenever I can,” Newt hums and Hermann grips the sink. “Come on,” he’s smoothing his shirt down and pulling Hermann back to the bed.

                “Can I at least grade some of your papers?” Hermann asks and Newt shakes his head.

                “You stay way the fuck away from work of any sort, just rest.” He makes an angry noise and pulls the covers over his face. “I’ll see you around three,” Newt calls out before leaving and Hermann is sighing and turning the TV on.

 

                He calls Hermann during his first class, he had brought doughnuts and figured while everyone was eating he could call. “Why aren’t you teaching?” Is the first thing Hermann says and he’s laughing loudly, attracting the attention of several students.

                “Why aren’t you sleeping?” Newt says, smiling when Hermann sighs. “Just finished up with the frog dissection graphs,” he’s turning the back of his chair towards the class. “One of them threw up, it was great.”

                “Newton this is unprofessional.” Hermann says, flipping through TV channels. “Did you know that there is nothing on at eight in the morning?” Newt is laughing.

                “Könnten Sie einschalten,” _I can turn you on,_ Newt breathes and Hermann is rolling onto his back.

                “Sie haben Klasse,” _you have class,_ Hermann huffs and Newt is smiling wide and turning back around to his face his class, most of them talking amongst themselves.

                “Sie hören nicht zu,” _they aren’t listening,_ Hermann lets out a soft moan and Newt takes in a shaky breath.

                “Mr. Geiszler, are you even allowed on your phone.” Someone shouts and he’s looking over at them.

                “Don’t think I’m allowed to bring you kids breakfast but you seem to be eating it.” Newt quips and the kid nods and Hermann is laughing on the other line. “Oh stuff it,” Newt says and the bell rings. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Newt says and a few straggle behind and Newt is pressing the phone to his shoulder. “How can I help you ladies?” He says, smiling wide and one of them goes red.

                “We can’t do the frog dissection.” Each of them are handing him a note and he frowns.

                “Well you can always sit in Mr. Gottlieb’s class while we do the dissection.” He says and they all frown. “Anything else?” They all shake their heads no and leave. “Where was I?” He murmurs and Hermann is making a soft noise.

                “Turning me on,” Hermann whispers and Newt is smiling.

                “Yeah,” he moves some papers on his desk so he can put his feet up, that’s when the door swings open. “One sec.” It’s Chuck Hansen and he’s frowning. “Mr. Hansen, how can I help you?”

                “You’re free on second hour for in class work.” Chuck says, and he sets his phone on Newton’s desk. “Need to retake a few tests.” He looks pissed and Newt has to hold back his smile.

                “Which tests?”

                “3-A and B,” Newt is digging around in his desk for a copy of both tests and hands then to Chuck.

                “You don’t speak German do you Chuck?” Chuck shakes his head no and Newt smiles. “Awesome.”

 

                Newt lets Chuck listen to his iPod while he continues his conversation with Hermann, who is breathing loudly on the other line. “W-what else,” Hermann whines and Newt lets out a shaky breath.

                “Ich würde gehen langsam, machen Sie jammern.” _I would go slow, make you whine._ Hermann is whining and Newt is trying to control his breathing and Chuck looks up at him and Newt gives him a thumbs up. He frowns and looks back at his paper. “Berühren Sie sich, Liebling,” _touch yourself, darling._ Hermann has a hand on his cock in an instant, lifting his hips off the bed. He has his t-shirt, Newt’s shirt that Newt let him borrow which is turning him on, pulled up and resting high on his chest as he forces himself to go slowly, pre-cum leaking from the tip and onto his hand making the slide easier.

                “Want you,” Hermann whines and Newt fights back a moan and Chuck is looking at him again.

                “M-my,” he pauses for a second trying to come up with something. “My mother made me an entire pie, do you know how great pie is?” He says and Chuck rolls his eyes and goes back to his test. Hermann is laughing at him on the other end.

                “Does your mother actually make you pie?” Hermann is shaking and Newt makes a noise that has him laughing harder.

                “You gonna keep it up, haben könnte, um dich zu bestrafen,” _might have to punish you,_ Hermann makes a curious noise and Newt smiles. “Erhalten Sie zwei finger nass für mich,” he can hear Hermann panting and sucking on two of his fingers and he’s rubbing at the side of his face with his free hand.

                “Mr. Geiszler,” Newt is looking over at Chuck.

                “’Sup kid?” He’s clearing his throat and Hermann is moaning on the other end and he’s muffling the speaker against his shoulder.

                “Should I hand this in or,” he’s finished his first test and Newt shakes his head.

                “Keep’em both till you finish.” He nods and puts his headphones back in and Newt lets out a slow breath. “Gehen Sie langsam für mich,” Hermann goes slow for him, working the digits in, breathing hard. “Better hurry, have a class in ten minutes.” Newt murmurs and it throws Hermann for a minute and he’s speeding up, not holding back on the noises he makes and Newt is turning the volume down on his phone because fucking Christ.

                “Close,” he whines, he’s got the phone pressed between his shoulder and ear but the jerk of his hand is causing it to slide. Newt can hear his muffled cry and rough breathing and the soft sound of his name leaving Hermann’s mouth and he groans. He waits a minute and Hermann is laughing a little. “Dropped the phone,” and Newt is smiling and Hermann breathes something about making a mess and Newt bites down on his hand.

                “How’d you manage that?” Newt whispers and Hermann is using his shirt to clean up.

                “Came all over the shirt,” he sounds like he’s pouting and Newt shakes his head.

                “Oh…” Chuck is getting up and walking towards his desk. “Well I’ve got to go, try and get some sleep,” He’s taking the papers from Chuck. “I’ll call you later,” he’s hanging up and Chuck is giving him this look that makes him uncomfortable.

                “Was that your girlfriend?” Newt blinks a few times before he laughs and Chuck frowns.

                “No that was not my _girlfriend,_ was my mom,” he huffs out and Chuck is smiling at him like he fucking _knows_ and Newt looks at his papers and nods. “I’ll grade these for you, have’em back by fourth hour.” Chuck nods.

                “Good luck with your girlfriend,” he laughs and Newt slams his fist on his desk.

 

                He drives home for lunch, mostly because he’s pretty sure if Tendo showed up in his room he would do something he’d regret later. It was his fault for calling Hermann, but he’s been worked up since he hung up with him towards the end of second hour and he just needs to kiss him or something he doesn’t know and he’s using his gate opener to pull into his apartment complex. He’s fumbling with the card key when Hermann calls him. “Newton,” he sounds like he just woke up and Newt is waiting for the elevator.

                “Get any sleep?” Newt says softly and Hermann is stretching in Newt’s bed, making a soft noise that has Newt smiling like an idiot. “I’m guessing yes?”

                “Fell asleep after you hung up.” Newt is fumbling with his keys and opening his door. “Honey,” Newt shouts and Hermann groans as Newt hangs up and laughs. “Thought I would spend lunch here,” he sits down on the bed and Hermann yawns. He isn’t wearing the shirt; it’s wadded up on the floor and Newt smiles a little, patting Hermann’s hip. “Move over dork,” he laughs and Hermann frowns.

                “Brat,” he huffs and moves over so Newt can curl up against him.

                “So get this,” he starts and Hermann is automatically frowning at him, shaking his head. “Chuck Hansen came in to catch up on his work.” Hermann’s eyes go a little wide.

                “Maybe he’s taking his work seriously,” Hermann says and Newt nods a little.

                “I hope so, Jesus I’m so fucking done looking over his work three times, like you messed up, it’s all in the textbook I’m not telling them not to use it,” he’s rambling and Hermann is watching him with this look that has him stuttering. “I j-just… Stop looking at me like that,” he’s looking away from Hermann and Hermann is smiling at him with this dopey look and Newt is covering Hermann’s mouth with his hand. “Stop that,” he whines and he can feel Hermann smiling wider under his hand and he’s making a helpless noise.

                “Liebling,” Hermann is moving Newt’s hand and kissing him and if Newt moans loud enough that it rattles his body so what, he’s been worked up since second hour and he doesn’t have much time until he has to go back and endure another four or more hours.

                “Needed this,” Newt murmurs and Hermann is pulling him onto his lap. “Love you so much,” Newt whispers and Hermann is giving him that look again, the one that means he needs to stop talking and he kisses him with everything he’s got, cupping Hermann’s face and squishing their noses together as he runs his tongue along his teeth.

                “You aren’t so bad yourself, Newton.” Hermann whispers and Newt is giving him quick, breathless kisses that have Hermann smiling.

                “Not so bad,” Newt is rocking his hips forward and Hermann is pushing him back against the bed and working his zipper down.

                “You have to head back after this,” Hermann says slowly and Newt whines.

                “Definitely have to go back after this,” he’s sucking the head of his cock into his mouth and Newt arches into the wet heat, already breathing hard. “Not gonna last long,” Hermann hums a little and it has Newt crying his name. “Y-you’re perfect, Herms, so fuckin’ perfect,” he’s babbling as Hermann swallows around him and it has him cumming fast. “So perfect,” Hermann pulls off with a slick sound.

                “Well you weren’t lying,” Hermann says lowly and Newt covers his face with his hands.

                “You got me all worked up I’ve been thinking about that phone call all day,” Newt whimpers and Hermann is kissing along his jaw.

                “You have to get back to work,” Newt groans and Hermann tucks him back into his pants.

                “Give me a minute,” Newt says, steadying his breathing. He sits up and points to the bottle of pills. “When’d you last take one?”

                “Not since this morning,” he whispers and Newt is getting up and digging through a drawer.

                “I’ve got um… You know…” he’s red in the face and Hermann raises an eyebrow. “ _Toys_ in this drawer if you…” Hermann is red now too and he shuts the drawer.

                “Why would I…” he clears his throat and Newt shakes his head.

                “Just in case I can’t pick up the phone,” he winks and Hermann just nods a little. “Okay, um…” he walks back over and kisses Hermann. “Got kids to teach, frogs to gut,” he smiles and Hermann frowns at him.

 

                Newt is tapping a pencil against a stack of papers, he’s going to be late getting home and he’s been thinking about Hermann since he left. He pulls his phone out and sends him a text.

                _Have any fun with those toys?_ He hits send and feels embarrassed almost immediately but he gets a reply almost instantly.

                **Possibly.**

                Newt’s whole body feels like it’s on fire and he puts his phone in a drawer and waits for his class to end. Tendo is literally at his door the minute the kids leave.

                “Meeting everyone at the bar around seven for a few drinks,” Tendo says as they walk to the parking lot.

                “So I don’t have to stay late?” Tendo shakes his head.

                “Nah, Pentecost wants to celebrate something, tried telling him it wasn’t such a great idea since Hermann is pretty banged up.” Newt has to hide his smile, yeah _banged_ up. “But he said it has to be done.”

                “I’ll probably show up, not for long,” Newt says softly and Tendo pats him on the back before heading to his car.

                The ten minute ride to his house is torture, the two minutes it takes to walk from his car to the front of his building is almost twice as bad but he decides the elevator ride up is the worst. He isn’t a big fan of cigarettes but he could smoke three right now and not even feel calm. He struggles to unlock the door and when he does the noise that greats him has him slamming the door and leaning hard against it.   He can hear Hermann moaning, yeah that’s a nice noise to come home to. He sets his bag down, takes his time before heading back to his room, he washes his hands and dries them on a towel before heading back and he’s getting hard so fast he feels like he might pass out.

                Hermann’s got his face pressed hard into the pillow with Newt’s t-shirt on it, on his knees with his ass out in the air, his left hand gripping the vibrator he’s slowly pushing into himself. Newt whimpers and watches him for a quick second. He’s showered at some point because Newt can smell the body wash and shampoo as he steps a little closer. “Don’t stand there,” Hermann moans, turning his head to the side to get a lungful of air and Newt moves forward.

                “Get on your knees for me,” Newt rasps and Hermann is slowly moving off the bed and onto his knees, the toy pressing against the heel of his foot. He’s working off Newt’s belt before Newt can tell him too, sliding his pants and briefs all the way down. “Didn’t think you would use it,” he gasps out and Hermann laps at the tip of his cock.

                “Didn’t think you would pick up your phone,” he’s looking up at Newt with blown pupils, breathing hard on his dick, he steps out of his pants and moves to lean back against the wall.

                “You don’t want me sitting, do you?” Hermann shakes his head and moves closer, grabbing Newt’s hand and pressing it to the back of his head. “Jesus Herms,” he gets a decent grip and Hermann has his mouth open, he slowly presses Hermann’s head forward and he’s moaning like it’s the best damn thing he’s ever had in his mouth and makes Newt’s knees weak.

                “Make me gag,” Hermann breathes and Newt is making a loud strangled noise.

                “Y-you can’t just say that shit dude,” Newt whines but he’s picking up the pace and he sees Hermann rocking back against the vibrator, hears a faint click followed by a high moan from Hermann who just keeps staring at Newt with those big eyes. “Gorgeous,” Newt murmurs, locking eyes with Hermann who moans as Newt picks up the pace. His throat is going to hurt, oh well.

                Newt’s hips stutter and Hermann is swallowing hard, pulling back and giving soft licks to Newt’s spent dick. Newt is dropping to his knees and forcing Hermann down on his stomach, gripping the base of the toy. He’s moving the toy, pressing it hard against the nub of nerves and Hermann practically screams when he cums, his vision blacking out for a few moments. He feels the vibrations stop, the slide of it being removed and Newt’s soft praises as he rubs his lower back. He’s being picked up and moved to the bed where Newt presses against him. He doesn’t know why he can’t control his breathing, and Newt is humming against his back as he presses his mouth to his shoulder.

 

                “I feel really relaxed,” Hermann breathes and Newt is laughing with his mouth pressed to Hermann’s shoulder.

                “Fucking usually does that,” Newt is trailing the palm of his hand over his chest and Hermann relaxes back into him. “How do you get cum out of carpets though…” Newt murmurs and Hermann lets out a breathy laugh and rolls onto his back. Newt looks up at him and smiles and he rolls his eyes. “What I’m serious,” Newt starts but Hermann shakes his head and runs a hand through Newt’s hair that he shamelessly leans into because he likes the way Hermann’s hands feel.

                “I haven’t done that in a while,” Hermann says slowly and Newt gives him this weird look and Hermann frowns. “What?”

                “You haven’t had a vibrator in your ass while someone face fucks you… In a while?” Newt says, propping his head in his hands and Hermann flicks the side of Newt’s face.

                “Must you always speak that way?” He snaps, and fuck his throat is sore.

                “Well that’s what happened, bouncing up and down on that vibrator like it was your job.” Newt purrs, kissing up Hermann’s side. Hermann tries to speak but nothing comes out and he groans. “Fuck,” Newt whispers and stares at Hermann with big eyes. “Was I too rough, shit,” Hermann is shaking his head, “let me go make some tea,” Newt says and Hermann closes his eyes and sighs because despite the slight throbbing in his head he feels good, like really good, there’s not an ounce of tension in his body and it feels wonderful.

 

                “Pentecost wants us at the bar to celebrate something,” Newt says, handing him the cup of tea, he mixed in a spoon of honey and the noise Hermann makes as he drinks it makes him smile. “Don’t really want to go but Tendo said something about it being important.” Hermann frowns, he doesn’t like missing important things but he can’t exactly go drinking, or be somewhere that loud. Newt is expecting a response but Hermann leans in and kisses him and he tastes like lemons and honey and warmth. Newt is moving forward as Hermann starts to pull away. “Hold on,” Newt murmurs, cupping the side of Hermann’s face and pulling him back in. He doesn’t complain, moves his mug into one hand and presses it against the back of Newt’s neck and he’s sighing because everything is so warm and perfect and he wants to tell Hermann but he also wants to keep kissing him. He goes with the latter.

 

                “Tendo I don’t want to be here,” Newt whines, and Tendo is pushing a drink into his hand and smiling.

                “Pentecost is about to talk, you can’t leave.”

                “He was about to talk ten minutes ago, I just want to go home,” Newt slams his drink back and sets the glass on the counter. “I had one drink, no more, Tendo, I have to drive… I shouldn’t even drive.”

                “It was a shot, calm down,” Tendo smoothes a hand over his back and Newt sighs and rubs his temples.

                “Just want to get home and make sure Hermann is okay.”

                “Why wouldn’t he be okay?” Tendo’s voice is full of curiosity.

                “Said he wasn’t feeling too well,” Newt’s shaking a little. “But he told me I had to come and find out what the good news was.” Tendo nods.

                “Try calling him,” Newt shakes his head.

                “He was sleeping when I left, those pain pills they gave him usually knock him right out.” Tendo makes a humming noise and pulls Newt close to his side.

                “Don’t worry too much, he’s fine.” Newt rests his head against Tendo’s shoulder and sighs.

                “He’s fine, yeah,” Pentecost is tapping his glass, drawing everyone’s attention.

                “I figured this news could be used over drinks,” he starts and everyone is watching him, even people who aren’t with the school. “Our physics and biology departments are getting a raise in classroom funding, and everyone is getting a permanent raise.” Tendo cheers and Newt is smiling.

                “Okay, one more drink.”

 

                Tendo has at least seven more drinks and is kissing the ever loving fuck out of Newt as he pulls him towards his car. He tastes bitter and Newt keeps trying to pull back. “Raises,” Tendo laughs and he’s pulling Newt back in for another kiss, nipping his lower lip.

                “Tendo you’re drunk,” Newt hisses, giving him a shove and he looks a little hurt.

                “We kiss drunk all the time,” he slurs and Newt is unlocking the passenger door.

                “Well I’m not drunk,” Newt snaps and he’s tapping his foot until Tendo gets in the car. He gets in the car and starts the engine and Tendo is just _staring_ at him.

                “What in god’s name is wrong with you Newt?” Tendo grumbles and Newt sets his jaw and looks at Tendo with an intensity Hermann would probably be proud of.

                “Don’t wanna make out, Tendo,” Newt says and Tendo frowns as Newt backs up and heads towards Tendo’s house. About halfway through Tendo is talking and Newt is tempted to kick him right te fuck out of his car, but they’re friends, you can’t do that to friends.

                “You aren’t even dating him, if that’s the issue here.” Tendo says, waving his hand a little and Newt is chewing at the inside of his cheek, gotta be the bigger person. “I don’t understand why you’re wasting your time on him.” Fuck being the bigger person.

                “Tendo, I don’t know where the fuck all of this is coming from, if it’s the booze or the fact that I flat out do not want to make out with you right now, but it’s really rude man,” he looks over at him at a stoplight. “I’m sorry I made Hermann cum in your car, like I don’t know what you want from me so you can just drop the fact that I don’t want to make out.” Tendo frowns. “Call that girl you met at the bar, just…We can’t keep doing this, dating or not it’s gotta stop, we gotta find people.” He’s tapping on the steering wheel and Tendo nods.

                “Yeah,” Newt ignores the fact that it sounds like he’s about to cry. “You’re right.” He’s silent the rest of the ride.

 

                It’s almost ten when he gets home and he feels like shit, he just wants to curl up next to Hermann and cry. “Hermann,” he calls out, the house is so quiet it’s eerie. He flicks on a few lights and heads to his room. “Fuck,” he whispers, tilting Hermann’s head to the side, there’s some blood on the bandage over his stitches. “Hey Hermann, wake up for me,” he says a little louder, squeezing his shoulder this time. He’s breathing, but Newt feels sick. “Hermann,” he gives him a little shake. “Come on this isn’t funny,” he whispers and he shakes his head a little and taps Hermann’s face. “Hermann,” he shouts and Hermann makes a soft noise and Newt is crying at this point. “Wake up, just wake up and you can go back to sleep,” Newt pinches his side and Hermann is trying to twist away from him.

                “Stop,” he huffs and Newt does it again and again until Hermann is looking at him with this dazed look.

                “You are bleeding Hermann, you need to sit up for me babe,” Newt whispers and Hermann doesn’t move so Newt is pulling him up and watching him slump forward. “Hermann,” he’s practically shouting, he can’t do this to him. “Darling,” Newt is lifting up Hermann’s head, “did you take any more of those pills while I was gone?” He makes a humming noise.

                “Hour ago,” Hermann whispers and Newt is panicking.

                “You took one when I left, babe, Hermann, why’d you take another one?”

                “Hurts,” Newt is tilting his head back and praying before calling 911. He quickly explains what’s wrong and waits for them to show up, the bandage has more blood on it than when he first showed up and he’s trying to calm himself down. “Hermann, you idiot,” he whispers, and he’s never been puked on by another person before, but Hermann completely vomits on him and he’s talking in a high voice. “Unpleasant, you’re lucky you’re cute,” he’s trying to laugh but he ends up gagging a little. “You’re definitely buying me drinks, and dinner,” Hermann barely hears him.

 

                The minute he’s in the ambulance he’s calling Tendo. “What,” he sounds tired and rude.

                “So Hermann wasn’t okay.” He’s crying and looking away as they poke at him. “He took two of those pills, I don’t think he looked at the time,” Tendo is sitting up and hushing Newt.

                “We used to do crazy shit, Newt, he’s gonna be okay.” Newt is crying harder.

                “He threw up on me,” Tendo fights back a laugh. “He threw up on me and I was so scared.”

                “It’s okay, I would… Drive and meet you but… I’m wasted,” Tendo laughs and Newt shakes his head.

                “It’s okay, I’ve gotta go, I’ll keep you updated.” He’s hanging up the minute the monitor flat lines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm crying rn tbh  
> tweet me at crayolabucky on twitter!  
> I thought the last chapter was long but this one is 13k


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last time I watched a medical show I was 7 and watching ER and crying over Doctor Green or whatever so like... none of this is even accurate who even knows just go with it. I also do not advise smoking and brushing your teeth cos then you literally have to brush your teeth again and Newt is an idiot because that's what he does.

Everything moves in slow motion as he watches the medics pull the paddles and the minute they touch Hermann’s chest everything is moving fast and he’s watching the machine beep steady. Someone is talking to him but he isn’t listening he’s just focusing on Hermann and the mask they have on his face as they pump oxygen into his body. He doesn’t realize they’ve stopped until he’s moving out of the ambulance as Hermann is rushed into the hospital and Newt just stands at the sliding doors and watches. He pukes in a bin near the entrance and bums a cigarette and a light off of someone and thanks them profusely. It doesn’t calm him, and he nearly drops it several times because fuck his hands will _not stop shaking,_ and the last time he was at the hospital he couldn’t stop shaking. The whole world is shaking.

                He’s finishing off the cigarette when a nurse comes out and finds him. “We’re pumping his stomach,” Newt isn’t shaking as hard as it feels like and he nods

                “Is he okay, is anything damaged,” Newt whispers and the nurse pats his arm, “I had a school event and I should have put the pills up he said it hurt,” he’s crying.

                “A few of his stitches ripped, and those pills are very strong if he took more than two well… This would be the result. We’ll have to hold him for forty-eight hours, just as a precaution.” Newt nods.

                “C-can I see him,” he’s running a hand through his hair and putting the finished cigarette end into the bin.

                “It’s only immediate family,” Newt shakes his head.

                “W-we’re engaged, rings are at home,” he lies, holding up his hand and she gives him a sad smile.

                “I can probably sneak you in,” he’s following her into the building and down a hall. He needs another cigarette, can’t even believe he had a cigarette he hadn’t smoked one in at least seven years. He fights back a frown because Hermann is dragging things out of him he thought he had buried. They step into an elevator and up several floors. “Down the hall on your right, room 706.” He whispers a thank you and walks quickly down the hall. There’s a large window and he can see the charcoal that they pump into his body and he’s covering his mouth. He has to look away and he’s calling Tendo by reflex.

                “They’re pumping his stomach,” Tendo is barely awake and his head is throbbing. “Tell me he’s going to be okay, just say it,” Newt whispers and he’s sliding down the white hospital wall.

                “He’s going to be fine, Newt,” Tendo murmurs, “we’ve both been in the same situation, unpleasant, but he’ll be fine.”

                “They used the paddles on him in the ambulance,” his voice is so small he hardly recognizes it himself.

                “He’s okay,” Tendo says firmly, and Newt fights back a sob. “Newt, it’s okay,” he croons and Newt is nodding and looking up at the ceiling, he scoots to wedge himself in the corner, resting his head against the opposite wall.

                “He looks so helpless with all those tubes,” Newt chokes out and Tendo is telling him everything’s going to be okay and he starts to believe him. Once he hangs up with Tendo he’s pacing the hall, taking the elevator back down and walking out the doors. He has ten dollars in his pocket and there’s a convenience store down the street that’s opened.

                The ding of the bell has him jumping and the clerk gives him a look as he walks up and gets a box of menthol 100’s, and he has to tell the guy 100’s two times because he doesn’t like how short the other ones are. He gets a lighter as well. He must look wild, and when he catches his reflection he frowns. He’s got on a zip up hoodie and his jeans from earlier and no socks with his shoes, which ouch, are starting to hurt. He lights up and coughs on the first pull because wow these burn more than he remembers, more than the one he bummed.

                He’s finished two by the time he gets back to the front of the hospital, stuffs the box into his pocket and slips back into the elevator. Hermann is still in there, and he sits back in the corner, pulls his jacket hood up and leans into the wall.

 

                At some point he falls asleep, and he’s woken up by the nurse that showed him where Hermann was. He’s standing up and looking through the window, he’s gone, not a trace that he was ever in there. “Come on dear.” She says softly and Newt follows her down the hall to a different room. “I found your fiancé,” she says smiling when she opens the door and Hermann gives him an exasperated look and Newt is crying.

                “Rings are at home,” he chokes out and Hermann is frowning, giving him a slight nod. “Wie fühlen Sie sich?” Newt whispers and he’s moving to push his hair back and kiss his forehead. “I was so worried.” Hermann is shaking and he’s grabbing Newt’s hand and squeezing it as tightly as he can.

                “I thought it was later,” Hermann’s voice is barely a whisper and he’s wincing a little. “I must have taken several,” he’s staring at Newt and he can see the panic in his eyes as the tears well up. “I was in so much pain,” Newt is squishing Hermann’s face in his hands and kissing his cheeks and the starting streams of his tears. He smells like medical equipment and he hates it.

                “They had to use the paddles,” now Hermann is crying, pressing their foreheads together, letting his eyes close. “Can’t leave me,” he sniffles.

                “Can’t leave you,” Hermann repeats and the nurse clears her throat and they both jump.

                “I’ve got to check his vitals,” she says softly and Newt is nodding and using the sleeve of his jacket to rub the tears off his face.

                “Sorry, yeah, shouldn’t let me get in the way,” Newt laughs and she offers him a smile and checks Hermann’s heartbeat. Newt sits in the chair and watches, Hermann stares at him with those big brown eyes and Newt mouths an ‘I love you,’ and Hermann mouths back ‘I know’ and he feels like everything might be alright but the whole world is crumbling at his feet and it’s starting with Hermann.

 

                Everything is not alright, he calls and leaves Pentecost a message and says he’ll be late, like maybe I’ll be there for fourth period late and Hermann keeps vomiting but that’s to be expected. “When did you last talk to Vanessa?” Hermann asks, voice shaky as he sets the bucket down, he’s shifting the paper gown on his body and sighing.

                “The other day,” Hermann is frowning and Newt is pulling out his cellphone.

                “Leave her be, it’s late, she’s probably just getting to bed.” Hermann says and Newt puts his phone back in his pocket. “Come here,” Hermann says, and he’s patting the space on the bed next to him and Newt sits carefully, avoiding bumping Hermann or shaking the bed too much.

                “Please don’t throw up on me.” He says and Hermann gives him a puzzled look. “You threw up on me earlier,” Hermann looks mortified and Newt shrugs “I don’t think I’ve ever been puked on… I guess babies count but you just,” he stops because Hermann is shaking a little and he thinks he’s upset him. “This stuff looks like horror movie sludge; I’d like to avoid it.” Hermann nods and rests his head on Newt’s chest.

                “Don’t like hospitals.” Hermann huffs and Newt rubs his back slowly.

                “I know, not a big fan of them either.” He says softly and Hermann is unzipping Newt’s jacket and pressing his face against his warm skin and sighing. “Probably smell like vomit and smoke,” Newt lets out a nervous laugh and Hermann makes a soft sound.

                “No,” he murmurs and he breathes in slowly and sighs. “Smell like tea,” he sniffs the sleeve of his jacket and it smells like peppermint tea, it isn’t strong but it’s there. Hermann makes happy little noises as he breathes in, the cold sting of the hospital air nearly gone from his nose.

                “Careful,” Newt murmurs because it looks like the IV on him is straining and Hermann moves back a little and Newt scoots a little closer so he can curl back up against him. “Pentecost is going to be pissed,” he whispers and Hermann smiles a little.

                “You should go in to work tomorrow, Newton.” He whispers and Newt shakes his head.

                “I’m the best damn biology teacher they have, my job is safe, and I’ve only missed ten days in the last seven years… Maybe twenty?” Hermann makes a face and Newt thinks on what Tendo had said about overstepping. “I… I can leave,” the monitor beeps fast and Hermann looks terrified. “I-I can stay, I just don’t want to smother you.” Hermann looks at him and laughs; it’s a startled little thing that scares Newt a little.

                “You aren’t smothering me,” Hermann says and he’s looking at him with those round eyes and Newt pushes his glasses back on his face. “If it was anyone else,” Hermann makes a soft noise, “yes I suppose… I don’t mind when you do it.” Newt is smiling, rubbing his thumb at the corner of Hermann’s mouth and he’s flicking his tongue out against the pad.

                “Math dork,” Newt laughs and Hermann bites him, it isn’t hard but it shuts Newt up and he’s locking eyes with Hermann. “Gonna let go?” He whispers and Hermann kisses the pad of Newt’s thumb and Newt leans down to kiss the tip of his nose. “When you brush your teeth we can make out,” Hermann nods a little and rests back against Newt’s chest.

 

                “Sir,” He’s being poked at and he blinks, shielding his eyes against the fluorescent lighting. “You need to get off the bed.” He’s tugging the zipper on his jacket up and getting off the bed slowly, careful not to wake Hermann who is pressed so hard against him that it’s nearly impossible not to move him.

                “Sorry,” the doctor ignores him and wakes Hermann up, whom, seeing that Newt is not next to him frowns and gives Newt a look that freezes his blood.

                “Mr. Gottlieb, how are you feeling?” It isn’t even really a question and Hermann blinks slowly at him, obviously annoyed.

                “Certainly not like I’ve just been woken up,” Newt is biting back a smile and looking at Hermann who looks an absolute mess and he’s looking up at the doctor with such a lethal amount of hate that Newt has to pretend to cough to cover up his laughter.

                “Are you feeling sick, any fatigue?” Hermann is looking at him like he’s an absolute idiot; he looks over at Newt and shakes his head.

                “Yes,” he says and the doctor is scribbling something down on his clipboard.

                “I’ll send a nurse in, you,” he points at Newt. “Bed is for patients only.” The minute the doctor leaves Hermann is coaxing him back onto the bed with a look that says he won’t stop until Newt moves.

                “Please Newton,” he whispers and Newt looks over at the door and then back to Hermann.

                “If I get yelled at I’m throwing you under the bus,” Newt says crawling up next to him.

                “What an idiot,” Hermann mutters and he’s sniffing at Newt’s jacket but the tea smell is gone and he sighs, tugging the zipper and pressing his ear to Newt’s heart. He doesn’t sit up when the nurse comes in, just holds his arm out and he can hear Newt’s heart picking up when the needle slides under his skin. The nurse doesn’t stay or ask questions, just hooks him up and leaves them be. He falls asleep listening to the whoosh of Newt’s blood.

 

                “I’ll be back,” Newt murmurs, and Hermann is frowning, stretched out on the bed. “Tendo is waiting for me, I’ll be back within the hour,” Hermann mumbles something Newt doesn’t exactly hear and he’s heading down in the elevator to meet Tendo.

                “How’s he?” Tendo asks, pulling Newt into a hug, when he pulls back he’s taking the smokes from his pocket and lighting up, Tendo gives him a shocked look.

                “Pretty okay,” he says when they get in the car. “The doctor is an absolute tool though.” Tendo laughs a little.

                “Sorry about last night,” Newt nods. “When’d you pick that back up,” he flicks the end out against the edge of the window and shrugs a little.

                “I was serious about you calling that girl,” he says softly and Tendo is giving him a look when they hit a light and Newt sighs. “Bummed one last night, needed more," he can feel Tendo’s disapproval as he pulls it to the end and tosses it out the window. The rest of the car ride is mostly silent.

 

                “How long are they keeping him there?” Tendo asks, giving Newt a weird look when he grabs a pouch of peppermint tea.

                “For another day, I’ll pick him up after I get off work.” He grabs a small bag and puts a change of clothes and a new toothbrush inside and takes off the jacket he was wearing. “Need to shower,” he mumbles, “probably smell like an ashtray,” he’s zipping the jacket up over the pillow he gave Hermann and rubbing it down with the tea pouch. Tendo waits, listens to him hum in the shower and looks through his cabinets.

                “You’ve got a lot of tea.” Tendo says when Newt walks by in a towel, toothbrush in his mouth.

                “Hermann likes tea, I bought tea.” He shrugs a little and Tendo is smiling at him as he lights up, toothbrush still in his mouth.

                “You like him a lot, this is… It’s a lot of tea, man, no one just buys this much tea, you don’t even like tea.” Newt shrugs even harder and takes a slow pull.

                “Well I didn’t ask what he liked I just bought one of… Everything they had, okay you, stay out of my cabinets Jesus mama Tendo,” Newt brushes him away and goes to get dressed.

                “There is like fifteen boxes in that cabinet Newt,” Tendo says, he’s taking his pack of cigarettes and putting them in his pocket as Newt pulls on his pants and frowns.

                “So what, fifteen’s a good number,” he pulls no his shirt and grabs the bag and the pillow. “You gonna come with,” Newt says and Tendo nods. “You can’t be weird about this okay, like, he looks pretty bad,” Tendo frowns. “You can’t keep my smokes either.”

                “You aren’t getting these back, Newt, and you keep forgetting we partied together, you and me man, nothing’s more fucked up than you passed out using a pizza as a blanket,” Newt had forgotten about that, he’s sure Tendo has pictures.

                “Holy shit, pizza blanket,” he punches Tendo in the arm and locks his door. “Fuckin’ pizza blanket, you know I honestly had forgotten about that how the fuck did that happen?”

                “Three solid gravity bong hits and a brownie, my man,” they get in the elevator.

                “Who even threw that party, it was wild.” Tendo is nodding, smile on his face. “You know Hermann smokes weed,” Newt says and Tendo is staring at him like he’s been hit in the face.

                “No he doesn’t.”

                “Yeah, he does, and he gets like really horny, it’s actually super great I keep trying to get him to smoke with me again, but, I think he’s embarrassed a little.” He was absolutely right; Tendo is still just staring at him. “Dude I’m not even joking, I couldn’t make this shit up if I wanted to.” Tendo has this slow growing grin on his face as the elevator dings.

                “You two are literally the biggest dorks,” Tendo starts and Newt is laughing. “Remember the American Pie incident,” Tendo says as they step off the elevator and Newt looks at him.

                “We do not talk about that,”

                “Does your mom still send you those or does she still hate you for fucking her famous blueberry pie?” Newt is kicking at him as he walks to his car.

                “Shut the fuck Tendo!” He shouts, but he’s doubling over with laughter his it kills any seriousness he had in his voice.

                “Don’t think anything’s funnier than seeing your blue stained dick, how high were you when you did that.” He’s putting Hermann’s things into his car and shaking his head.

                “Probably higher than fuck, who knows, and no my mother does _not_ send me pies anymore.”

                “You were like thirty when you did that I wouldn’t send you pies either.”

                “I’m getting in my car now, go, shoo,” Newt is waving him off and Tendo hands him a cigarette from his pack before running to get into his car and follow Newt to the hospital. He finishes the cigarette within the first five minutes of the drive.

 

                He’s handing Hermann a toothbrush he found in a package in his bathroom and some toothpaste the minute he walks into the room. He managed to get Tendo in before the nurse could argue and he watches Hermann shuffle to the bathroom. “Is he wearing your fucking cartoon boxers?” Tendo whispers and Newt is smiling so hard it hurts because, yeah he totally is, and they both start laughing. “Losers,” he whispers and Newt punches his arm. Tendo is pulling him to the side and doing that click thing with his tongue. “So,” he raises his eyebrows and holds his hands out. “Tell me when to stop.”

                “Tendo you are literally trash,” Newt hisses and he’s slowly moving his hands together, “Tendo this is not happening,” he punches Tendo in the arm again and frowns.

                “Please don’t roughhouse,” Hermann mutters and Newt is grabbing him and kissing him hard enough to make him moan a little and Tendo whistles. “You taste like smoke,” Hermann frowns and Newt lets out a nervous laugh.

                “Brought you that pillow,” Newt says, against his lips, changing the approaching subject, and Hermann is smiling that dorky smile that melts Newt’s entire heart. Hermann pulls back and composes himself as much as a man in a paper thin hospital gown can and climbs back into the bed. Newt hands him the pillow and sighs a little.

                “Thank you,” he breathes and Tendo sits down and watches Newt hover over Hermann and he’s smiling when Newt hands him the peppermint tea pouch.

                “If you keep it in the jacket pocket,” he murmurs and Hermann doesn’t need him to keep talking because he’s pulling him down and kissing him slowly, cupping half of his face, he doesn’t mind the smoke taste, it isn’t pleasant and he’ll probably make him brush his teeth later. “You feel any better?” Hermann hums and nods.

                “That doctor came back and said you are not allowed on the bed.” He’s moving over so Newt can lie next to him.

                “Hermann Gottlieb you are wild.” Newt laughs and Tendo is shaking his head, trying not to laugh.

                “Pentecost said you can take an extra day, he was a little shocked that you two could actually be nice to each other. He’s got Hannibal covering so, I would take it, I know you don’t miss a lot of work and I think Pentecost is just trying to find a way to use all the vacation days you have racked up.” Tendo says, leaning back into the chair.

                “I’m going to have to push back the dissection,” Newt murmurs, “that will make the kids happy… I’ll probably find an online simulator and then have them do the real thing later next week.” Tendo nods.

                “Makes sense, you know how many kids complained about ‘dissection on Valentine’s Day,’” Tendo asks and Newt is smiling because he’s sure it’s a lot.

                “At least ten, am I right?”

                “I had two solid classes complaining about it; don’t know how you do it.”

                “Tiny frog organs don’t mix with love, Tendo, gotta gross the kids out whenever I can.” Hermann is tucking himself under Newt’s arm, hugging the pillow and half watching whatever TV show is on and Newt rubs his shoulder. “Hermann does it with math work, I do it with body parts,” he shrugs. “Making kids complain is the best part of our job.” Hermann makes a face at him.

                “I don’t enjoy making them complain, I want learning to be… Fun.” Newt laughs a full body shaking laugh and looks at Hermann.

                “Math isn’t even fun.”

                “Yes it is.” Hermann grumbles and Newt is kissing him and mumbling a _no it isn’t_ and that has Hermann nipping hard at his bottom lip.

                “Jesus,” Newt grumbles, cupping his face and kissing him with the force of a runaway train, “only dorks think math is fun.” Tendo is watching with this look of awe on his face.

                “You should go to work tomorrow,” Hermann breathes and Newt is frowning.

                “Or, and just think about it, I can stay here and we can watch movies.” Hermann shakes his head. “Come on they already have Hannibal covering, it’ll be fun, I promise,” he’s got this determined look on his face and Hermann sighs.

                “Tendo,” Hermann starts and Tendo tilts his head back and smiles.

                “Hannibal _is_ covering,” he says and Newt is giving Hermann this _look see it’s totally okay_ face and Hermann frowns.

                “Thank you for your help, Mr. Choi.” Hermann grumbles and Tendo is laughing.

                “Don’t even mention it,” Hermann leans against Newt and yawns.

                “Sleep,” Newt murmurs, and Hermann nods his head and yawns again, covering his mouth with his hand as he closes his eyes.

 

                “All I’m saying is that, if zombies were real, we could just herd them to Florida.” Newt shakes his head, rubbing his temples.

                “Yes, _if_ zombies were real, but since they aren’t we should just push Florida very far away, I heard something about giant mosquitoes, no thank you.” Tendo nods a little.

                “But imagine a zombie apocalypse,” Newt cuts him off.

                “Shit like that gives me panic attacks dude, just, here and now is good for me, I can’t even figure out if I want to eat breakfast in the morning how am I supposed to imagine my life in an apocalypse.” Tendo nods a little.

                “Sorry,” Newt shrugs and it jostles Hermann who groans.

                “Nah, it’s fine, just… I’m happy thinking about right now.” Tendo gets it so he changes the subject.

                “Is he still sleeping?” Newt nods a little and leans back so Tendo can see Hermann’s cute little unconscious face. “Tell him I said bye, I should get going.” Newt nods and Tendo is leaning down to hug him and he lingers for a minute and Newt is pulling him in for a slow kiss and it’s over faster than it started. “Sorry,” he whispers and Newt shakes his head.

                “It’s fine, go call that girl, ask her out on a date.” Tendo shakes his head and smiles as he leaves.

 

                “Okay, I’m sorry, I can’t move, you can wake him up, be my guest,” Newt snaps at the doctor who comes by after Tendo leaves. “He can’t sleep if I’m not right here,” Newt motions to himself sitting on the bed and the doctor is frowning at him. 

                “We have a _policy,_ ” he starts and Newt shakes his head.

                “You want him to cooperate with you, than I have to stay right here.” The doctor gives him a disgusted look.

                “You win, are you happy sir?”

                “Not with that tone I’m not.” Newt snaps and Hermann is waking up and looking around disoriented. “S’okay babe,” Newt coos and Hermann nods a little and Newt is giving the doctor an _I wasn’t even lying_ look and he starts asking Hermann questions.

                “Yes I am in pain,” Hermann says through gritted teeth and Newt wishes he had told him he was hurting when he had woken up an hour earlier, but the doctor is getting a nurse and setting up an IV not stopping with the questions.

                “We have you for another twenty-four hours Mr. Gottlieb, try to cooperate.” Hermann frowns at him as he leaves and when the door shuts he’s flipping him the bird.

                “Oh my sweet angry physics babe,” Newt laughs, kissing the top of Hermann’s head.

                “I can sleep just fine without you,” Hermann huffs and Newt goes to get off the bed but Hermann is grabbing him. “I didn’t mean leave, idiot.” He mumbles and Newt is smiling.

                “Mhm, if you say so.” Newt knows he’s lying, but he lets it slide and flips through the channels until he finds old cartoons.

                “Oh,” Hermann murmurs and he’s looking at the IV in his arm. “That’s nice,” and Newt is smiling as Hermann settles back and closes his eyes.

                “No more pain,” Newt says softly and Hermann gives a slow nod.

                “None,” his voice is near dreamy and Newt lies back with him, Hermann trails his fingers over the side of Newt’s face, getting him to turn his head so he can kiss him slowly. He lets out a soft moan when he parts his mouth and Newt rests a hand on his side. It’s lazy in every aspect of the word and when he’s pulling back Newt feels drunk, he looks at Hermann who has his eyes closed and his mouth still slightly parted as small breathes hit his face.

                “I’m so in love with you,” Newt murmurs and Hermann looks at him but his eyes look soft and his face looks peaceful.

                “Yeah?” He whispers and Newt nods.

                “Yeah.”

 

                Hermann is getting up in the middle of the night to splash some water on his face and Newt wakes up and follows him. “I’m fine,” Hermann says softly and Newt notices that the IV is gone, one of the nurses probably stopped by while he was sleeping.

                “Need a hand,” Newt nods to the tent in his pants and Hermann lets out a soft whimper and Newt is moving him to face the toilet, tugging down the briefs and rucking up his gown. He gives him a few hard strokes and he’s pressing a hand to Hermann’s mouth. “Gotta keep it down babe,” Newt breathes against his ear and Hermann nods quickly, breathing hot against his palm. Newt kisses at the back of Hermann’s neck when he cums, slowly moving his hand away and Hermann is still moving his hips a little, softly moaning as he shakes. He shoos Hermann back to the bed as he cleans up and when he comes out Hermann is passed out, face pressed into the pillow. He sits in the chair and watches him for a few moments before leaning back in the chair to sleep.

 

                “Newton,” Hermann is crying and it sends Newt into panic mode.

                “What’s wrong?” He chokes out; body stiff as he forces himself to sit up.

                “Bad dream,” Newt is moving to sit on the bed next to him.

                “It’s okay, hey,” he’s hushes him, holding him close as he pulls himself together. “Just a dream, Herms,” Newt murmurs and Hermann nods.

                “Yeah,” Newt rests back and Hermann sighs, rubbing his face. “I’m okay,” Newt pats his back a little. Neither of them can fall back asleep and they end up watching and getting into one of those Disney original movies. “Why are we watching this,” Hermann asks during a commercial and it takes Newt a minute.

                “Can’t sleep,” he murmurs and Hermann makes a noise.

                “This isn’t half bad,” Newt is giving him this awful look.

                “Okay, this snowboarding movie isn’t half bad but Sharknado was?” Hermann lets out an exaggerated sigh.

                “Let’s not do this again, Newton.” He shakes his head and kisses Hermann’s temple.

                “Lucky you’re cute,” he laughs. Hermann groans and hits him.

                “Shut up.”

                “Are you blushing, that’s super cute,” Newt laughs and Hermann is covering up his face and smiling.

                “No I am not,” he lies and Newt is pulling Hermann’s hands away and they both laugh. “Shh,” Hermann presses an index finger against Newt’s mouth, “it’s back on.”

 

                They fall back asleep around eight and Hermann is being woken up around nine and asked questions, he just wants to sleep but he does hurt and they give him another IV and the nurse smiles as Hermann settles back against Newt. “Hermann,” Newt murmurs and Hermann is kissing his face, pushing his hair back and Newt smiles at him.

                “Sleep,” Hermann says and Newt blinks up at him, “sleep darling,” he makes a soft noise before lying back with his arms stretched up over his head. Hermann rests his head against Newt’s chest and rubs his side.

                “’nother IV?” Newt murmurs looking down at Hermann who nods a little.

                “Wonderful thing,” Hermann sighs and Newt hums a little.

                “You’ve got this dopey smile on your face,” Newt whispers and Hermann’s resting his chin on Newt’s chest and looking at him like he’s the best thing in the world. “Good stuff, huh?” Hermann nods, his chin digging into Newt’s sternum.

                “Yes,” he says slowly and Newt is fighting back a laugh.

                “Yeah,” Newt is practically petting Hermann’s face and he’s leaning into it with his eyes closed. It’s a sweet thing, Newt thinks, to see Hermann so peaceful and he doesn’t know why but his body aches and his eyes start to sting and Hermann can feel his heartbeat pick up and he looks at Newt who is just crying.

                “You’re okay,” Hermann whispers, slowly moving to sit up, he lets Newt lean into him, his hand tangles into Newt’s hair and he massages at his scalp. “Liebling,” he whispers and Newt is shaking his head and crying against Hermann’s shoulder. “Sweet Newton,” he whispers, and he’s moving his hand to take Newt’s glasses off. “Please do not cry,” he hums and Newt is shaking against his body. He feels like a mother with a crying child but that child is a grown man with tattoos covering half his body. “Newton,” if there was a wrong time for someone to walk in it would be right now and it’s the nurse, who god bless her, has not once told Newt to get off the bed, hasn’t made a face or rude comment, and looks slightly concerned.

                “Is he,” she lets her voice trail off and Hermann nods.

                “He’s quiet alright,” he nods and kisses the top of Newt’s head, rubbing his back. The nurse kind of stands there awkwardly until Hermann looks over at her.

                “Came to lower the dose,” she says, “and vitals,” Hermann nods and holds out the arm with the IV and she buzzes around him as Newt continues to cry.

                “Newton,” Hermann says slowly, and he can hear the bubble of a hiccup and then again and again. “Working yourself up over nothing, darling.” Hermann says softly, patting his back.

                “If you need anything just buzz,” the nurse says softly and Hermann nods as she leaves.

                “Would you at least speak,” he urges and Newt makes a high whining noise and Hermann sighs. “That’s a start I suppose.”

                “I don’t want,” Newt hiccups and struggles to sit up; “you to keep getting hurt,” Hermann presses his lips together and gives Newt a hard look.

                “I told you,” Newt cuts him off.

                “I know you told me, Herms, you could tell me until you’re blue in the face,” he hiccups again, “please don’t leave me.” He’s said it before but this time it knocks the air out of Hermann’s lungs and cups Newt’s face firmly in his hands.

                “I won’t leave you, Newton.”

                “A lot of people say that,” he chokes out and Hermann’s chest hurts but he’s shaking it off and looking at Newt with what Newt would say is the saddest expression he’s ever seen.

                “As much as I can’t stand you,” he starts and Newt is crying harder, Hermann bumps their noses together, “I won’t leave you,” he breathes and he’s pressing his lips soft against Newt’s and that pain in his chest is back again and he’s not sure if he should be concerned or not. “Please stop crying, Newton,” he whispers and Newt lets out a shaky breath. “Come on,” he runs his thumb over Newt’s cheek, kisses him again. “Did I ever tell you,” he kisses at the wet spots on Newt’s face. “How much I adore you?” He’s leaning back in to kiss him again when Newt looks at him and his eyes are literally sparkling, as cheesy as Hermann thinks that sounds, he leans back a little and his chest hurts. “These,” he runs his thumb over the top of his cheek, the bridge of his nose, “freckles,” he whispers and Newt sniffles. “I’ve never met someone,” he takes a shaky breath, “with greener eyes,” and Newt lets out a soft huff. “I have never,” he rubs at his chest with the palm of his hand and takes in a hard breath.

                Newt is hitting the buzzer before Hermann can and there’s a rush of nurses as he gets off the bed. They adjust the IV and test his breathing, take his vitals again and Newt doesn’t even bother to cover up the fact that’s been crying, that he’s crying again right now, and Hermann has his head turned towards him the whole time. He’s okay, and Newt stands awkwardly by the bed until the nurses leave and Hermann is grabbing at his hand and wincing as he scoots over. “How were you going to finish?” Newt whispers and Hermann tilts his head back and closes his eyes.

                “I have never wanted to be with someone more than you,” he turns his head slightly and opens one eye to look at Newt.

                “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it,” Newt chokes out and Hermann is turning and kissing Newt full on the mouth.

                “I mean it,” it feels like his heart is exploding in his chest and he sees stars when Newt pushes his tongue into his mouth.

 

                His face hurts from crying and Hermann is bitching about having to sit in a wheelchair until they get outside because he can stand on his own perfectly fine thank you, but the nurses say he has to sit, no sir you have to sit, and Newt is having a blast, wheeling him around and leaning down to kiss the top of his head whenever he pleases as Hermann snaps at him. “Stop being a baby Hermann,” Newt laughs and he mumbles his anger as they get outside and he’s standing up and breathing in a lungful of something other than hospital air.

                “Are you going to keep up that attitude,” Hermann says, giving him a hard look and Newt shrugs and helps him to the car.

                “Probably won’t now that we’re out of there,” he’s sitting in the car and Hermann is still worried about Newt, trying to figure out how he can coax some form of information from him without having to give up anything in return. Newt is grabbing his hand the minute they hit the road, thumb rubbing over the top of his hand and Hermann watches him, watches the way his eyes flick back and forth before moving to a different lane, the huff of breath he lets out when someone cuts him off or doesn’t use the turn signal. “W-what you said,” Newt mumbles and Hermann hums softly assuring him he’s listening, “that was…” he trails off and Hermann squeezes his hand. “Haven’t heard stuff like that in a while,” Newt says quickly and Hermann frowns.

                “How long,” Hermann asks and Newt glances over at him and he looks a little shaken.

                “Maybe four years,” he whispers and Hermann is tangling their fingers together and he sees Newt blink a few times when they hit a light.

                “Are you okay?”

                “No,” Newt says and it takes Hermann by surprise, “I’m not, I’m… Gonna pull over, sorry just need a minute.” Hermann nods and holds onto his hand until he pulls over. Newt’s running his hands through his hair, taking off his glasses and tossing them on the dash. “Sorry,” he says and Hermann shakes his head.

                “No, it’s alright,” he murmurs and Newt looks at him with a sad smile.

                “I-it’s not you, it isn’t,” Newt says quickly and Hermann unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over. “I don’t, can you just give me a second,” he says, and Hermann nods a little and sits back. “Keep thinking about earlier,” he whispers and Hermann watches him tilt his head back and try to blink back a few tears, failing and Hermann is brushing them away. “Just seeing you in there scared me, I had it under control but… I don’t want to go through that again,” he’s looking over at Hermann who strokes the side of his face.

                “I didn’t mean to scare you Newton,” Hermann murmurs and Newt nods, leaning over to kiss him.

                “I know,” he says and he’s stopping himself from saying _but you did and I don’t want it to happen again._ Hermann pretty much picks up on the vibe.

                “We can always talk,” Hermann whispers and Newt is kissing him again, harder this time. He pulls back and puts his glasses on, buckling up and starting the car.

 

                “Fuck,” Newt breathes, he’s got Hermann against the elevator wall rubbing against him.

                “Gentle, Newton,” Hermann hisses and Newt is mewling as Hermann rubs him through his jeans. “Keep your voice down.”

                “Gag me,” Newt moans and Hermann actually finds the idea appealing and Newt is giving him one of those looks. “Kinky bastard,” he huffs and Hermann is kissing him quickly before the elevator dings off the floor and Newt is shaking his head as the doors open. It’s the first time since he moved in that someone is waiting for the elevator on his floor and he can feel his face go red. They walk off quickly and head to Newt’s door. “Do you want tea?” Newt says when he finally pushes the door open and Hermann is shutting it behind him and pulling Newt back so he can press him to the door.

                “No, Newton,” Hermann murmurs and Newt is smiling wide and moving his hand to rub at the front of Hermann’s pants.

                “A-are you okay?” Newt whispers and Hermann shakes his head, “we can like… slow down,”

                “Think it’s the medication,” Hermann mumbles and Newt is kissing him slowly, making breathy little noises as he pulls away.

                “Let me make you some tea, we can order in,” Newt says softly and Hermann feels like a complete fool. “It happens, Hermann, it’s happened before, it’s okay.” Hermann is frowning and Newt kisses him again. “Like kissing you, we can do that.” Hermann nods a little and watches Newt walk off to go make him some tea and he pushes a hand through his hair and sighs. “What did you want to eat?” Newt asks when Hermann slowly walks into the kitchen, he’s got a pot of water on the stove and he’s looking through his cabinet.

                “Oh,” Hermann is walking up behind him, practically pressing up against him and grabbing the box of peach tea. Newt makes a strangled noise and tries to excuse himself but Hermann is hooking a finger through one of the loops on his jeans and tugging him back. “Hold still,” he murmurs and he’s unzipping Newt’s jeans and dropping to his knees.

                “Fucking hell Herms,” Newt whines and Hermann is pulling him through the slit in his boxers, practically kissing up his length. He watches Hermann suck him into his mouth with a soft moan and Newt tilts his head back. Hermann works him hard, he can hear the water boiling and Newt’s soft swearing and he swallows hard when he cums. He looks like a satisfied cat when he pulls off Newt and he’s slowly standing up and tucking Newt back into his boxers, zipping and buttoning his jeans. “Do you want honey?” Newt croaks and Hermann gives him a thoughtful look.

                “Yes,” and Newt is kissing him, tasting himself in Hermann’s mouth as he moves Hermann back slowly, not breaking the kiss as he reaches for the jar of honey he has on the other counter. “Ridiculous,” Hermann breathes and Newt pulls back and smiles at him.

                “If I could kiss you all day I would, wasn’t gonna break that for a jar of honey, no sir.” Hermann is laughing and it’s breathy and soft and Newt is kissing him again because he wants to be breathy and soft and a little rough like Hermann, he wants to kiss it from his body and keep it forever.

 

                They order Chinese because the minute he says _we could get Chinese_ Hermann is nodding, kissing at the side of his neck and moaning at the sound of something that isn’t hospital Jell-O. “God please,” was his exact response, so he ordered Chinese and listened to Hermann sip his tea until the guy buzzed at the gate. Hermann is literally attacking him for the containers, going for the steamed rice and pork buns.

                “Don’t make yourself sick,” Newt says and Hermann looks up at him with half a pork bun stuffed in his mouth. “Small bites,” he’s trying to be stern and Hermann is slowly moving the bun from his mouth and taking small bites. It’s worse than being tortured. He’s almost crying at how good regular food tastes, sure he was in hospital for forty-eight hours but lord this is good and he’s trying to use chopsticks to get some rice but he’s shaking. “Hey,” Newt says, and he’s grabbing the container and a fork and scooping some out. “Ah,” he’s opening his mouth a little and Hermann looks so offended that Newt has to fight back a smile. Hermann looks off to the side and opens his mouth so Newt can feed him and he’s pretty sure all his dignity is gone because he’s actually enjoying this.

                He’s moving a little closer and Newt is smiling, making stupid airplane noises that have Hermann frowning around every other bite. “Thank you,” Hermann starts and Newt is eating out of the carton and looking up at him.

                “No problem, are you okay, you’re still like… shaking a little,” he puts his hand on Hermann’s leg and he can see his leg shaking Newt’s hand.

                “Medication,” he whispers, “jittery from the hospital.” Newt makes a soft noise and sets the container down; he’s rubbing a hand over Hermann’s leg and moving to sit on his lap.

                “I’ve got some weed,” he offers and Hermann nods a little. “Let’s move the party to my room,” he kisses Hermann on the mouth quickly before gathering the rest of the food. He’s got a small tin with several joints and Hermann raises an eyebrow and Newt shrugs. “Tendo’s the best roller I know,” Hermann hums a little as Newt hands him one, holding a light as he inhales. He chokes a little, passing it to Newt who takes a hard pull, leaning forward to let Hermann breathe the smoke from his lungs. The smoke comes out his nose and Newt snorts, and that throws Hermann into a fit of laughter.

                Newt pulls him down against the bed, tapping the spliff out and turning to face Hermann. “Feel a little better,” he breathes and Newt is smiling.

                “Good, that’s good,” Hermann laughs a little and Newt makes this big deal of sighing so loudly his lung could have collapsed and Hermann is laughing even harder. “Oh Hermann,” Newt whispers and he’s trailing a finger over the shape of Hermann’s mouth.

                “Oh Newton,” Hermann whispers back, and he’s trying to count off what day it is in his head, Newton had mentioned pushing his dissection back, and that’s on Friday, he went to the hospital on Tuesday, they held him for two days… He gives Newt a startled look and Newt laughs.

                “Chill out there,” Newt kisses the tip of his nose and Hermann is shaking his head, pulling him to rest halfway on top of his chest. “This is okay, I’m not hurting you?” Newt whispers and Hermann is kissing him slowly, trailing his hand down his back to grab the swell of his ass. He lets out a startled moan and Hermann is barely pulling away and Newt is giving him short, quick, kisses.

                “Newton,” he breathes and he gets a soft hum in reply and when Hermann isn’t kissing him back Newt pulls back a little and gives him a confused look. “We haven’t called Vanessa,” he whispers and Newt’s eyes go wide.

                “Fuck, should we call her now?” Hermann looks over to where their phones are and makes a face.

                “I’m sure she won’t mind if we call tomorrow,” Newt lets out a short laugh.

                “You just want to keep making out,” Hermann makes a noise and shrugs a little, “it’s cool so do I,” Newt says and there’s a twinge of nervousness in his tone and Hermann is kissing it away, running his hands up Newt’s sides and smiling at the soft moan he gets.

 

                They lay in quiet for a while, the TV on but both of them staring at the ceiling. “You’re going to work in the morning, right?” Hermann says, breaking the twenty minute long silence.

                “Yeah,” Newt whispers, and he rolls over and looks at the side of Hermann’s face. “Hey Herms,” Hermann yawns. “Y-you know… Valentine’s Day is tomorrow, and I know we can’t… Do much, you can’t because of the…” he’s rambling the doctor had told him to keep Hermann from doing a lot of stuff for the next week, resting and taking it easy were his exact words. “Will you be my Valentine?” Newt whispers and Hermann looks over at him with this absurd look on his face.

                “That stuff is for children, Newton,” Hermann starts and he pauses for a moment. “I suppose that would be fine.” Newt is kissing him and Hermann moves back. “Sleep Newton,” he kisses him again before falling asleep with a smile plastered to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a complete bastard.  
> I originally wrote this so Hermann had asked but I read over the 1k I had for it and just wasn't the right time.  
> Talk to me about the newest chapter on twitter @crayolabucky  
> lmfao Vanessa is gonna be so pissed let me tell you kids


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's got to be a record for crying and Newt and Hermann are probably in the top spots. We find out more about Hermann, like a lot more... Vanessa is also very pissed and kind of rude I'm not sure... We'll find out why later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I titled my chapters here are a few ones I had in mind  
> Lars is a fucking asshole and everyone knows it  
> My guy  
> Don't let me freeze  
> Hospital rules are made to be broken (just like your heart)  
> Just... Those were just a few... There's a lot of sex in this chapter because I like to throw that in before hitting you with bricks of pain and absolute fucking emotion.  
> This is the first chapter I actually cried while writing... Enjoy.  
> Oh also there is some Tendo/Newt and a little like sliver of their pasts and what not but yeah it's worth it it's cool.  
> Also please please please talk to me on twitter, message me whenever the hell you want it could be about the first chapter or the newest chapter I want to hear how you feel. You can find me at @crayolabucky on twitter, don't be shy seriously my god I'm such a pissbaby

Newt wakes up at four in the morning, smiling as he looks over at Hermann. He’s sliding out of bed, making as little noise as humanly possible as he throws on a pair of pants that look clean, grabbing his wallet and jacket he peeks into his room, Hermann is still sleeping. He heads out of his apartment and heads to his car. He’s starting up his car when his phone rings and the loud ring has him jumping and answering it. “Hello?”

                “Newt,” it’s Vanessa and the amount of guilt he feels is suffocating.

                “Hey, what in god’s name are you doing up this early?” Newt says, starting up his car and turning on the heat.

                “How’s Hermann?” He frowns, because this is going to be a long phone call and he wants to get back before Hermann wakes up.

                “Better,” he says slowly and Vanessa is holding her hand up, getting a frustrated sigh from one of the makeup girls.

                “What do you mean _better?_ ”

                “He was in the hospital for a few days, he’s okay now,” he says quickly and the inhale Vanessa takes could suck in the entire universe.

                “What do you mean he was in the hospital?”

                “Like… He was in the hospital, we missed work, he’s okay now just had an accident with the pills he was given for the stitches.”

                “I’ll call you back, I expect the full story Newt,” Vanessa hangs up and Newt stares at his phone for a minute absolutely terrified. He sits there and frowns, he can’t tell Hermann and it makes him feel sick and jittery. He needs a cigarette.

               

                He’s at one of the twenty-four hour stores in town buying chocolate and smiling like an absolute idiot. He doesn’t know what Hermann likes and he gets a selection that would make any kid cry. He’s buying another pack of cigarettes as well, he’s going to have to hide this pack from Tendo, he thinks as he buys another lighter as well.

                He lights up in the car, reminds himself to buy one of those tree pinecone things you hang from the mirror, and mints, definitely mints. His need for warmth trumps the next cigarette he wants to smoke as he rolls the window up and warms himself up.

                It’s cold, and he’s sitting in his car sighing because he has to get out and walk to his building but the car is warm and next time he needs to bring a bigger coat, he was just so wrapped up in thinking about Hermann when he left that he didn’t exactly notice how cold it was. That’s a scary thought; he doesn’t notice a lot of things when he’s with Hermann. He’s getting out of the car and walking to his building groaning the entire time because it isn’t the kind of cold that’s just cold, it seeps into his bones and makes it hard to walk. He breathes a _thank god_ because the heat in his building is cranked up, but the elevator is ice cold so it doesn’t help much. The upper floors are opened, so he’s shaking in the cold as he shuffles to his apartment and works the lock.

                He sets the bag on the counter and rubs his arms, he’s turning the heat up a little and sitting on the couch, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up. His knees bounce and he’s shaking, finishing off the first one and lighting up another. He puts it out halfway and gets up to check on Hermann, who is still sleeping, but he’s moved to Newt’s spot and has his face buried in one of his pillows. He brushes his teeth before climbing back into bed, slowly moving Hermann back to his original side. Hermann twitches a little in his sleep and Newt slowly moves to pull the covers off of him, he’s in another pair of Newt’s boxers and he’s curling up against the cold. “Shh,” Newt murmurs, rubbing a hand over Hermann’s chest and he’s mumbling something as Newt cups him through his boxers. Hermann is stretching out, leaning into Newt and breathing a little faster. He’s still sleeping, _fuck_ is Newt’s first thought as he leans back to press his lips to Hermann’s.

                “Newton,” Hermann mumbles against his mouth and Newt is opening his eyes and he can make out Hermann’s face in the dark and Newt smiles.

                “Relax,” he breathes and he’s moving Hermann on his back and pushing his shirt up and staring at the slight bruising from the paddles, he’s leaning over him to pull the curtains open, the pale gray storm clouds giving him all the light he needs to kiss down his chest. He would impress Hermann with his skill of knowing every inch of his body but he doesn’t feel like showing off, which is a first for him. He moves back to kissing down Hermann’s chest, and Hermann sighs softly, arms above his head. “This is okay, right?” Hermann hums a little, eyes closed and hips up as Newt pulls his boxers off.

                He’s pretty sure Hermann drifts off a few times as he works off his boxers, and he’s only half hard, he has time, a lot of time before he has to head out for work so he leans forward and kisses Hermann, a quick press of lips before he kisses along his jaw and Hermann is sighing under him tilting his head a little for Newt before drifting back to sleep. He feels weird, the thought of giving Hermann a blowjob while he’s sleeping makes him a little nervous as he kisses over the jut of a hipbone. He’s got that light trail of hair from his belly button to his cock and it drives him wild if he’s being honest and Hermann is giving him soft encouragements as he noses at his balls, trails his lips up Hermann’s shaft before slowly taking him into his mouth. Hermann sighs and it’s a soft dreamy thing that Newt falls in love with, just like he’s fallen in love with the rest of Hermann and he goes slow until his jaw starts hurting.

                Hermann isn’t one for slow, despite his attire and attitude when it comes to, well, sex he likes it hard, fast, and with as little eye contact as possible. With Newton it’s different, he doesn’t mind the eye contact and breathy laughs and kissing, he never thought he would like being kissed during sex, who knew. He thinks with anyone else it would be hard and fast with no eye contact and definitely no kissing, but with Newt he doesn’t mind either way, like’s how he asks if it’s okay before continuing as if Hermann would ever have the nerve to stop him, can’t say no to those stupid green eyes and that dumb expression Newt gets from wanting to please Hermann. Newt’s speeding up and he’s turning his head and breathing hard against the curve of his arm. “Finish me,” he breathes and Newt is pulling off of him so fast it makes his head spin.

                “ _Finish me,”_ Newt rasps and Hermann is looking up at him, mouth parted and breathing hard. “Drama queen,” Hermann whines and Newt is sucking him hard and the only warning he gets is a breathy, stuttered moan before his mouth is flooded. He’s swallowing and pulling off of Hermann with a satisfied smile and he kisses at his thighs and smiles against the flesh as Hermann whimpers, hands grabbing at Newt until he’s kissing him full on the mouth and sighing, “Pretty good, right?” Newt says into Hermann’s mouth and Hermann flicks the side of Newt’s face hard.

                “You are terribly excellent at ruining the moment,” Hermann whispers and Newt is smiling, bumping their noses together.

                “Were we having a moment?” Newt laughs softly and Hermann is kissing him again, mostly to shut him up because he could feel one of his famous rambles bubbling in his head. “I bought you chocolate,” Newt murmurs and Hermann gives him a look.

                “It’s five in the morning, Newton, you did not buy me chocolate.”

                “I certainly did buy you chocolate,” he’s getting off of Hermann who is tugging back on the boxers and Newt returns with the bag from the store. “You’re my Valentine, Herms, Valentine’s get chocolate.” Hermann moves to sit up and he’s looking through the bag.

                “There is enough here to give one diabetes,” Hermann huffs and Newt flops onto the bed.

                “You don’t have to eat it _all._ I didn’t know what you liked,” he grabbed his cigarettes and is lighting up, taking a hard pull and Hermann notices the slight shake in his hands.

                “Those aren’t good for you,” Hermann whispers and Newt blows the smoke off to the side.

                “I’m nervous, it’s helping.” Hermann is moving the bag to the side and pulling the cigarette from Newt’s mouth and kissing him slow. It isn’t a pleasant taste, but Newt is cupping the side of his face and he can feel the buildup of tension that Newt had radiated slipping away, his hands aren’t shaking as he pulls Hermann closer, moaning into his mouth and Hermann is pulling back. “That helps too,” he whispers, lips brushing against Hermann’s with every word and Hermann is handing the cigarette back to Newt so he can put it out. Hermann digs through the bag and Newt finds him opening up a box of dark chocolate and he looks at Newt with this adoring look that makes his knees shake.

                “I,” he makes a helpless noise and presses the square of chocolate into his mouth, eyes closing and sighing as he rolls it around in his mouth.

                “Does Hermann Gottlieb have a weakness,” Newt gasps, sitting on the bed and Hermann gives a slight nod and swallows.

                “Wasn’t allowed to have chocolate growing up,” he whispers and Newt is eating a piece and frowning.

                “Not a fan of dark chocolate,” Newt mumbles and Hermann is eating one more piece before pushing the bag away.

                “Take that with you,” he says and Newt nods, smiling, “I’ll eat all of it you have no idea.” He’s being kissed before he can process it and Newt is sitting in his lap and running his fingers through Hermann’s hair, which is getting long and he sort of likes it, he tastes like chocolate and if warmth had a flavor it would be Hermann’s hands skating along his sides as he licks into his mouth. “You have work,” Hermann mumbles against his lips and Newt whines.

                “I’ve got time,” Hermann is forcing him to lie back, bracketing Newt’s face with his arms. “You’re ridiculously hot,” Newt whispers and Hermann is giving him one of those smiles, the one that absolutely puts the sun to shame and he’s shaking his head a little. “It’s true, Herms,” he tentatively touches Hermann’s shoulder and makes a hissing noise. “Burned myself, see?” Hermann is laughing, resting on top of Newt and shaking with laughter.

                “Stupid,” Hermann laughs, “that was the stupidest thing,” he’s turning to stare at Newt and he can’t even look at him without laughing and Newt is watching him, watches the way the skin crinkles around his eyes, the way he bites his index finger and how _big_ his smile is.

                “Don’t hurt yourself,” Newt whispers and Hermann is pressing his free hand to his chest and Newt is pushing him onto his back and Hermann looks up at him with a confused look. “Are you okay?”

                “Yes, I’m fine,” he takes a slow breath and nods “I’m _fine_.” Newt lingers for a moment and touches Hermann’s chest. “Newton, _you_ _have_ _work_ ,” his eyes are wet and Hermann is working on sitting up and he presses a kiss to Newt’s cheek and now he’s crying. “Liebling,” he whispers and Newt is shaking his head.

                “I’m sorry,” he laughs, and he’s rubbing at his eyes and blinking, “I need to get ready,” Hermann is holding tightly to his wrist.

                “Newton,” he flashes Hermann a smile and shakes his hand free.

                “I’ll probably cry in the car, I’m okay,” Hermann is following him and Newt doesn’t protest when he joins him in the shower and Hermann kisses him when he starts crying and he plays it off as soap in his eye but Hermann gives him one of those looks and shakes his head a little. “I’m okay,” he whispers when Hermann rests his hands on Newt’s sides and he’s looking at him through the mirror and Hermann kisses at his neck and Newt moves around to get ready, Hermann attached to his hip.

                “I knew you used product,” Hermann mumbles when Newt pulls out a jar and makes a face.

                “Don’t tell Tendo,” Hermann makes a soft humming noise and kisses his shoulder blades. “Hermann,” he whispers and Hermann is hugging him close, trailing his lips over his shoulder. “I’m okay,” Hermann is turning him around, cupping his face and looking him right in the eye. “Come on, I’m okay now,” he lets him finish up, and if he steals another pair of his boxers Newt doesn’t say anything.

               

                “You’ve got forty minutes,” Hermann says and Newt is holding the only plug he owns. “You don’t have to.” He says simply but Newt is shifting out of his pants and briefs and sitting on the bed. “This stays in all day,” Newt nods and spreads his legs as Hermann lubes his fingers. “On your knees,” he pats his side with his other hand and Newt nods quickly, getting on his hands and knees. He’s pressing his index finger in and Newt is hissing, “sorry,” he murmurs.

                “It’s cold why didn’t you warm it up,” Newt whines and Hermann is rolling his eyes and pumping the digit in and out several times before adding a second. He gives Newt a few moments to adjust and he nods a little and Hermann continues, crooking his fingers to get Newt to moan.

 

                “Hold still,” Hermann whispers, rolling a condom onto the plug, lubing it heavily before placing it at Newt’s entrance. He’s leaning over him to kiss down his back as he presses it in. He’s panting by the time he gets it seated and adjusted. It isn’t big, and Newt is shifting his hips a little before slowly moving to sit down. He’s grabbing at Hermann, his cock leaking and Hermann is pushing his shirt up so it doesn’t get it dirty. “How does that feel?” Hermann murmurs and Newt is tugging slow on his cock and nodding.

                “Full,” he whimpers and Hermann is swatting at his hand and moving to sit on his knees. “Doesn’t quiet hit that spot,” Newt whispers and Hermann is sucking hard on his cock. “Fuck Hermann,” Newt whines, tugging his hair and cumming hard in his mouth embarrassingly fast. “Fuck, Jesus Christ,” Hermann pulls off and swallows, looking up at Newt with a winded look.

                “Come here for lunch.” Hermann says and Newt is breathing hard and pulling his clothes back on. “Have a good day,” he’s smiling at him and Newt is bright red.

                “Can’t run, fuck,” he whimpers and Hermann is fighting back a laugh as Newt awkwardly walks for a moment before adjusting. “I can do this.”

 

                He can’t do it. He’s calling Tendo during his free hour after his first class is released begging him to come to his classroom. “He- Jesus look at you,” Tendo’s voice drops and he closes and locks the door behind him. “You okay there?”

                “Hermann, ah,” he shifts in his seat and looks at Tendo and lets out a startled moan. “Plug,” he gasps out and he’s bouncing a little in his chair and Tendo is letting out a nervous laugh.

                “You know when you told me to call that girl,” Tendo starts and Newt shoots him a look.

                “I don’t want you to fuck me, Tendo, just,” he’s tugging a condom from his wallet, “bounce me on your knee a little,” Tendo sighs and shakes his head. “Fuck, thank you, Jesus Christ thank you,”

 

                They wait until everyone is in class and Tendo drives them to where Hermann and he had pizza and he’s rolling the condom on his cock and sitting on Tendo’s knee when he moves to the back. “Like that?” Tendo murmurs and Newt makes a high keening noise and nods, breathing hard against Tendo’s neck.

                “Real good,” he chokes out and he’s kissing Tendo’s face, “so close, Jesus Christ so close,” he’s whimpering when he cums and Tendo is moving him the minute he’s finished.

                “Why didn’t we work out?” Tendo exhales, he lets himself kiss at Newt’s neck, flicks his tongue behind his ear and Newt is tilting his head.

                “Because the sex was awkward,” he laughs a little, “and we’re better friends.” He kisses him quickly. “Awkward, so awkward,” Tendo gives him a sad smile.

                “This can’t happen again.” He says and Newt nods slowly because it really can’t happen again and he’s afraid Hermann is going to be pissed, but they aren’t a thing, Newt gets worked up and he’s cleaning himself up and they head back to the school.

 

                He’s usually fully awake in class, but after the car romp he’s finding it hard to focus, yawning and stumbling over his lesson plan. “We will do the dissection sometime next week, probably Wednesday,” he yawns and looks at the board from where he’s sitting in his chair. “I… Have nothing planned…” He’s looking at his classroom and most of them are giving him sad looks. “Valentine’s Day is exciting,” he starts and most of them start telling him their plans and he’s smiling.

 

                The next class goes the same way except Mako is sitting at the front of his class and he doesn’t know if she’ll rat him out to her dad, so he has to do something. “Dissection is on Wednesday, sorry kids.” Most of them breathe a _thank god yes_ and others look a little sad. “This week has been hectic, as you know Mr. Gottlieb is gone an-”

                “How does Mr. Gottlieb being gone affect you?” Chuck cuts him off and Newt frowns at him.

                “He is a colleague, and I don’t know his substitute… I usually know the substitute.” Raleigh and Mako are giving him this look, like they know he’s lying, because hell they caught them both in the store together buying booze and it makes him shift in his seat, and fuck that was a mistake.

                “Mr. Gottlieb was going to help with the dissection, seeing as we have both helped each other before and slicing a frog and only having one hand to hold back all the skin is rather difficult, Mr. Hansen.” Newt has to remember he’s a teacher and he can’t yell at the kid so he ends up saying most of it through gritted teeth.

                “Is Mr. Gottlieb okay?” Mako’s voice is soft and everyone is looking at her.

                “I hope so Miss Mori.” Newt whispers.

 

                Hermann is one-hundred percent fine as he drags Newt to the bedroom almost the minute the door is shut behind him. He’s pushing Newt down on the bed, “pants off,” Newt is pulling his pants off and he’s trying to tell Hermann about earlier.

                “H-Hermann,” he chokes out and Hermann is rolling him onto his stomach, slowly working the plug out, his skilled fingers have him gripping the sheets and grinding against the bed. He’s moaning the whole time and when it’s out and set to the side Newt is breathing hard, tugging at the bedspread.

                “Liebling,” he murmurs and he’s rolling Newt onto his back slowly, hand rubbing the back of his thigh and then he’s panicking because Newt is crying. “What’s wrong,” he’s about to flip him back over but Newt shakes his head, eyes wide behind his fogged up glasses.

                “Tendo got me off,” he’s pushing his glasses up his face so they rest on the top of his head and he’s rubbing at his eyes. Hermann frowns but he’s giving Newt a soft look when he moves his hands away from his eyes.

                “That is fine,” he’s lying through his teeth and kissing Newt before he can say anything. “Next time come to me,” he murmurs and Newt lets out a shaky breath as Hermann nips his earlobe. “I’ll take care of you,” Newt looks up at him and Hermann looks sad and a little angry, the heavy guilt he feels makes him sick.

                “I’m sorry,” he’s kissing him and Hermann is reaching for a condom and sliding it on. Newton is kissing him breathless as he pushes in, gasping against Hermann’s lips when he’s fully inside. “So sorry,” Hermann presses his forehead to Newt’s, pulls almost all the way out and snaps his hips forward and the strangled moan Newt produces has him doing it again.

                “You’re sorry,” Hermann huffs and Newt nods quickly, his mouth is parted and he looks like a surprised fish, Hermann has to fight back the urge to laugh.

                “So sorry, Herms,” he breathes and he’s cupping Hermann’s face when he hits that spot. “S-so, fuck,” he whines and Hermann is fighting back a smile as Newt tips his head back, mouth open, moaning loudly.

                “It will not happen again, correct?” He can hear the whine bubbling in Newt’s chest.

                 “Never again, fuck, Jesus Christ, so good Herms, only you,” Hermann is sucking lightly at his neck, can feel each time the man swallows and he’s picking up the pace. His breathing hitches and Newt is grabbing at his face, pulling him back for a kiss and he’s done the minute Hermann’s tongue licks into his mouth, hot and needy. He’s arching off the bed and cumming on his shirt with Hermann’s name on his lips, the spark that creeps up Hermann’s spine sets off his own orgasm and he’s kissing along Newt’s jaw, every other word out of him is liebling and it has Newt smiling.

                They stay like that for a handful of minutes, Hermann kissing at his jaw, breathing out _lieb liebling_ and Hermann doesn’t have to love him, Newt thinks, because this feels like love and he’s breathing in hard enough to get Hermann’s attention.

                “You’ve got twenty-five minutes, liebe,” Hermann pulls slowly out of Newton who stretches out as Hermann goes to clean off. He comes back with a warm cloth and gently cleans him off. “You’ll need to change,” his voice is a low purr and he’s leaning over Newt and pressing his mouth to a strip of his cum and the whine that comes from Newt’s throat startles him.

                “People probably think you’re a real saint in bed Herms,” Newt whispers and the grin that spreads across his face is bordering wicked and Newt shivers.

                “People are quick to judge,” he breathes and he’s working Newt’s shirt off, balling it up and dropping it to the floor. He’s resting his weight on Newt’s legs, letting his fingers skim over his tattoos and Newt shifts a little, drawing Hermann’s attention. “Is something wrong?”

                “You’re just… We’re… Naked from the waist down,” Newt looks off to the corner of the room.

                “Are you uncomfortable?” Hermann says softly and he’s going to move but Newt is locking eyes with him.

                “We just… Usually get dressed.”

                “Would you like me to get dressed?”

                “N-no… This is fine,” Jesus can your voice get any higher, pull it together, “I just,” he can’t even tell him that behind closed doors Tendo and he would bicker over getting dressed or staying naked, he doesn’t know what he wants he doesn’t like that.

                “Newton, breathe.” Hermann whispers and Newt is struggling, and Hermann is moving off of him so he can sit up. “I can get dressed,” he’s pulling on the boxers and Newt is working on breathing and he feels embarrassed. “Darling,” his voice is soft and concerned and Newt flashes him a weak smile and nods.

                “It’s fine,” he chokes out and Hermann frowns, and Newt is putting his glasses back on Hermann can see it, the tears that teeter in his eyes and he’s pressing his hand to the side of Newt’s head and forcing him against his chest. “I’m sorry,” Hermann is hushing him and Newt shakes his head. “I messed up,” Hermann kisses the top of his head.

                “We can speak later, Newton. You need to get ready to leave.” Newt sighs and gets up.

 

                “That’s a pretty big coffee,” Tendo says, walking next to him when Newt pulls into the parking lot and gets out of his car. He’s drinking and looking over at Tendo.

                “Do you want a sip is that what this is,” the smile he gets confirms it and he stops so Tendo can take a sip.

                “That’s really good,” Newt glares at him and sucks hard.

                “Back off Tendo, don’t you have a bagel to eat,” Tendo frowns at him.

                “That was a little rude,” he says

                 “Just want to go home,” he yawns and Tendo follows him into his classroom.

                “Nice shirt,” he points to his band shirt and Newt frowns. “Get something on the last one.” He’s wiggling his eyebrows and Newt frowns.

                “Just cum,” that has Tendo choking and Newt smiles.

                “So,” he says and he’s leaning against Newt’s desk. “Called that girl, I’ve got a date.” Newt looks at him with wide eyes.

                “Dude that’s great, holy shit,” he’s nodding because yeah that’s great it is so great he doesn’t think Tendo’s been on a date in a while.

                “You’re okay with this,”

                “Tendo I kept telling you to call her.”

                “But the ca-“

                “Moment of weakness, buddy.” He holds his coffee out to him as a peace offering and Tendo takes a drink.

                “Yeah… Okay,” he adjusts his bowtie, “I’m nervous.”

                “You have class still idiot, go.” Newt laughs and Tendo is nodding and he’s walking out of his classroom and heading to his own classroom. Newt breathes out and sucks down the last half of his coffee.

                “You’re okay,” Newt mumbles to himself, but his brain is screaming who’s going to catch him if Hermann isn’t there for him.

 

                Okay so maybe a thirty-two ounce coffee was not the smartest idea, he’s zipping around the classroom like a mad man, scribbling down notes and he has to force himself to sit down. “Do not, children listen, do not drink a thirty-two ounce coffee with five shots of espresso.” Most of them look slightly terrified and his legs are shaking so hard they knock against his desk. “Excuse me, a moment.” He says and he’s stepping outside and calling Hermann. His fifth hour class is made up of snobby well behaved kids, most of them snitches so he doesn’t worry. He’s sliding down the brick wall, which ouch never again and his heart feels like it’s about to explode.

                “Why aren’t you teaching?” Hermann says and Newt makes a strangled noise and Hermann is sitting up and frowning. “Newton,”

                “S-so I got a thirty-two ounce coffee because I couldn’t stay awake after…” His face heats up and Hermann makes a soft noise on the other end. “Five shots of espresso and I… Feels like my hearts about to explode.” His voice is a high panicked sound and Hermann is hushing him.

                “Breathe, Newton.” He’s breathing, he’s been breathing Hermann is stupid. “Excuse me,” fuck did he say that out loud.

                “Breathing, I am breathing,” he’s trying not to shout.

                “Slowly,” Hermann spits and Newt is trying he really is. “Slower, liebling,” his voice is calmer and Newt can feel himself calming down. “Do you want me to talk?”

                “Please, god yes just talk to me.”

                “Is your fifth hour class decent, mine isn’t,” he laughs a little, “I can’t look away for five seconds without them arguing over something senseless. You would imagine sixteen year olds would try to be more adult.” Newt is laughing.

                “Your idea of sixteen year olds is so far in the left field, Herms,” he’s smiling and leans his head back on the brick. “I just want to be home.”

                “I was a very decent sixteen year old.” Hermann huffs and Newt is fighting back a laugh because all he can see is a smaller version of what he looks like now, same book bag and sweater vest.

                “Do you have pictures,” Newt whispers and Hermann frowns.

                “None I will show you.” The noise on the other end sounds like the noise most kids make when they are told they have homework on a Friday. “Go finish teaching,” Hermann breathes and Newt nods even though Hermann can’t see him.

                “Thanks,” Newt says and he’s getting to his feet.

                “Next time do not drink that much coffee in such a short amount of time,” Hermann scolds and Newt is laughing.

                “You got it, love you.” He hangs up and then looks at his phone in horror. “I did fucking not just say that,” he whispers and he’s waiting for a message, a phone call, anything, but it doesn’t come. He’s putting his phone in his pocket and returning to his class. “Let’s talk about the procedure you will follow for the dissection on Wednesday.”

                Hermann is staring at his phone and the heat that creeps to his face has him smiling, heart racing faster than Newton’s. “Ridiculous,” he whispers and he’s flopping back against the pillows and he feels like a teenager again, and it’s sickening. When his stomach stops doing flips he calls Vanessa.

                “About time,” he sighs and she’s locking herself in the bathroom so she can speak to him without being interrupted.

                “Sorry I was… Occupied,” he doesn’t want to tell her but if he doesn’t those hospital records can be traced back to where he lives and that’s something he doesn’t need. “Hospital, I was in the hospital, Vanessa.” Vanessa makes a noise like she already knows this and he frowns.

                “I’ll take care of it, you’re lucky I’m hot you realize that.” Her tone is clipped and he closes his eyes and runs a hand across his face, “for how long, Hermann?”

                “Two days.”

                “How the _fuck_ did you manage that?” He flinches.

                “Overdose, and no I was not trying to kill myself.”

                “You should go to those meetings.”

                “I don’t need to go to the bloody meetings.”

                “Raise your voice at me again, Hermann, I have been worn down pretty thin lately.” Her voice sounds like razors and Hermann’s teeth hurt.

                “I do _not_ need the meetings, I can handle things fine on my own.”

                “You were in the hospital for an overdose.”

                “It was an _accident,_ Vanessa,” he hisses and he’s rolling onto his side so he doesn’t get tears on his phone. “I don’t want to _die_.”

                “Consider the meetings, there are several a little less than an hour out of town that no one you know goes to. Take Newt or go alone but consider going.”

                “He doesn’t need to know about that Vanessa,” he snaps and the line goes dead.

                To say she is livid would be an absolute understatement. She does a lot, she doesn’t ask for much in return, dinner once a week, a phone call if they can’t. She looks at herself in the mirror and wonders if modeling was exactly the right choice but then she thinks that with all the super spy shit she’s been doing for the last seven years she wouldn’t want to be doing anything else. She calls Hermann back. “Listen,” she starts and she can hear him crying. “Be careful, more careful… don’t worry too much I’ll handle it, also, happy Valentine’s Day Hermann.” Now she hangs up, that was more satisfying.

                Newt runs into Tendo on his way to his car. “You know the triplets and I play poker on Saturday night,” Newt hums, he knows of the poker games, sometimes Pentecost goes but the guy makes him nervous so he usually stays home. “You should join us, get out of the house,” Newt makes a face. “My basement at eight,” Tendo says and he’s walking towards his car and maybe Newt will go.

                “I’m driving, Vanessa,” Newt says when his phone rings.

                “Then pull over,”

                “I am on the freeway, I literally cannot pull over.”

                “You do realize I am beyond furious with you.” Her voice sounds the way ten below feels and it freezes his voice.

                “I-I figured as much.” He finally says and she lets out a sigh.

                “I asked you to keep an eye on him, how did he manage to end up in the hospital if you were keeping an _eye_ on him.”

                “I had a teacher thing, he said he was in pain and didn’t realize the time, took several of the pills they gave him after the break in.”

                “Your exact words were, what, _I’ve got this Vanessa,_ because it certainly doesn’t sound that way.”

                “Wow okay hey I’m doing the best I can,” he’s turning into the next lane. “I can’t talk Vanessa,” Newt says slowly.

                “I want you to know I’m beyond livid, if it happens again…” She can’t tell him Lars will be able to pinpoint exactly where Hermann is and ruin his entire life. “When I get to town on Monday we will be having lunch.” It isn’t an offer it’s a statement and Newt nods.

                “Okay, fine yes, goodbye.” He hangs up and tosses his phone on the seat. He wants to cry. He fucked up, he really did and he knows it but every single time Hermann tells him he’s okay he feels a little a better. He needs to hear Hermann say he’s okay.

 

                “Of course I’m okay,” Hermann murmurs, and he’s kissing Newton’s tears. “Why would you think I’m not okay liebling,” Newt hiccups and he feels like a giant baby because the minute he walked through the door he started crying. He had held it together through the fifteen minutes after he hung up with Vanessa, all the way up the stairs because the elevator is under maintenance, and down the hall to his door. Hermann had been in the kitchen making tea and peaked around to look at Newt and that’s when he started crying. He can’t tell Hermann he’s been updating Vanessa without him knowing.

                “I’m doing an okay job, right,” he sobs and Hermann pulls back to look at him.

                “I’m not dead so I’d say yes,” he offers Newt a small smile and Newt sobs even harder. “Hush Liebling, ist es okay,” Hermann is removing Newt’s glasses and hooking them onto his own shirt. “Sie haben hervorragende Betreuung von mir genommen,” _You have taken excellent care of me._ He kisses the puff of his cheeks, rubbing his shoulders. “Let me put pants on and we’ll go for a drive.” He slides his hand into Newt’s and pulls him along, stopping to turn off the stove.

                Boxers and slacks aren’t the most comfortable combination if Hermann has to say so himself, he’s watching Newt as he pulls his shoes on, he’s still crying and he wants to know why he feels like this. “The elevator is under maintenance,” Newt chokes out and Hermann nods.

                “Are you okay enough to take them, the stairs?” He murmurs, standing and Newt looks up at him, Hermann puts his glasses on his face and sighs softly.

                “Should be asking you that,” Newt huffs and Hermann forces a smile and moves to pull the large blanket off the bed, folding it up in his arms. He hands it to Newt who gives him a look.

                “Then let’s go liebling.”

 

                “Wish we had your car,” Newt whispers and Hermann wishes the same thing because he’s used to stick not automatic and it’s a little jerky at first but he’s got it, plus he can hold Newt’s hand and not worry about having to shift gears. He’s pulling Newt’s hand to his mouth at a light, kissing it gently and Newt rests back in his seat and watches Hermann. “I’m sorry,” he whispers and he’s crying again, hugging the blanket tight to his chest and it pisses him off because he shouldn’t be this emotional but he’s been keeping the Vanessa thing from Hermann and it’s been eating away at him.

                “It wasn’t your fault Newton,” He says and he’s letting go of Newt’s hand to flip the radio on and he’s smiling a little.

                “Really, Bobby Fuller,” he’s looking at Hermann like he’s covered in blood. “Really?”

                “I don’t just listen to classical,” he huffs and Newt is sniffling and turning the volume up a little, closing his eyes and humming along. Hermann is tapping along on the steering wheel as he gets into the next lane and takes a ramp down into town. “Have to grab a few things,” he says softly and Newt can feel the crash of that coffee he drank earlier and he can barely nod. “My sweet liebling,” Hermann murmurs and that’s the last thing Newt hears before falling asleep.

               

                “Newton,” he’s being kissed awake and he doesn’t mind it one bit. “Wake up,” he’s opening his eyes and yawning.

                “Where are we?” He’s looking around and he doesn’t recognize the area, there’s a lot of trees and dead grass.

                “Come on,” Hermann is turning the engine off and unbuckling Newt’s seatbelt before getting out of the car.

                “It’s so fucking cold if you think we’re skinny dipping,” Newt starts and Hermann frowns at him.

                “You would die of hypothermia do you honestly think I brought you here to kill you?” His voice is so flat that it has Newt laughing a little, tugging his jacket closer to his body. He’s grabbing a bag from the backseat and Newt is folding the blanket in half, wrapping it around his body.

                “Could have told me to bring a bigger jacket,” he can see his breath in the cold and Hermann is pulling the hood of his jacket up, grabbing Newt’s hand and leading him towards what he’s guessing is a forest. “Seriously where are we Hermann, I’m sorry if I’ve ever fucked up your tea please don’t leave me here.” Hermann is laughing and it doesn’t help.

                “I will not leave you here,” Hermann says softly and he’s leading him into a small clearing a few yards into the forest… woods… are they the same thing, Newt doesn’t know. “Hand me the blanket,” Newt reluctantly gives it over and Hermann is spreading it over a large flat rock and pulling Newt to sit down.

                “You fucking ass this is cold.” Newt snaps and Hermann is smiling as he watches him shift around, whining until he’s being pulled onto Hermann’s lap and hushed. “You know I saw AI and that lady leaves the kid in the woods or whatever you better not,” he’s pulling his phone out. “Of course there isn’t a signal.” He whines and Hermann is cupping his face with cold hands. He’s kissing him slowly, tracing every inch of Newt’s mouth and Newt is shifting so his legs are caging Hermann’s hips, ankles hanging over the edge of the rock. He keeps trying to force the kiss into something harder but Hermann is correcting his attempts, pulling away slowly.

                “I am not leaving you here, I am not going to kill you, or push you into the pond.” Hermann states and Newt is unzipping Hermann’s jacket and pressing even closer. It’s a huge jacket, like how the fuck does the weight of this thing not crush Hermann. He’s zipping it up best he can, the zipper only goes up halfway and he sighs. “If you do any damage to this jacket,” he starts and Newt is wrapping his arms around Hermann, resting his head on the mans shoulder.

                “I’ll pay for it, I’ll replace the other one as well,” Hermann cringes at the memory, his poor jacket ruined by the asshole who broke into his house. “This one is a better color,” Newt whispers and Hermann hums as he feels the cold press of lips against his collar.

                “May I have your undivided attention for a moment,” Hermann breathes and Newt is tilting his head to look up at him. “You have taken excellent care of me,” Newt is going to cut him off but Hermann shakes his head. “I do not know why you were so upset when you got home, liebling, Sie einen wunderbarenJob gemacht haben,” Newt gives him a slightly confused look.

                “You lost me, sorry,” he whispers and Hermann frowns.

                “You have done a wonderful job, Newton, caring for me.”

                “The cold has me slowed a little,” he says and he’s looking away from Hermann because he _knows_ he’s going to start crying, he can feel the prickle in his eyes and Hermann is pressing a shaky kiss to the side of Newt’s head and he lets out an unstable breath.

                “Newton,” he’s looking at Hermann now, his whole face feels numb and he can feel the icy chill as a few tears slip down his own cheeks and he isn’t exactly sure why he’s crying. “I used to come here when I was younger,” he says slowly and Newt twists around a little to get a good look at the barren trees and frosted grass. “My brothers and I would catch frogs.” He’s smiling and Newt is staring at him with wide eyes. “My sister would follow us and complain the whole time,” he laughs and stares off farther into the woods. “I would hide here sometimes,” his voice goes soft and Newt mouths at the tears that collect on his jaw. “No one wanted to follow me out here in the summer, everything looks the same.”

                “Hermann,” he’s looking down at Newt who is shaking a little, he blinks several times remembering where he _is_ not where he _was_.

                “Sorry,” he chokes out and Newt is kissing his face and Hermann clears his throat. “I got lost for a minute,” Newt hums softly and realizes that he’s taken good care of Hermann in the last week but it sounds like no one took care of him growing up, he knows he can’t change that but it still hurts.

                “You’ll have to bring me back during the summer.” Newt says and Hermann lets out a small laugh.

                “I don’t believe I could navigate in the summer, it’s been a long time,” he’s lying but it’s easier to find this place if you’re being chased, no one chases him anymore.

                “Why would you hide here, Hermann?” Newt whispers and he can feel the tension in the tallers body, it’s different than the tension from the cold and Newt kisses at his neck.

                “I wasn’t exactly social as a child,” he talks as if it’s a secret, and it is a secret, “easy target I suppose.” Newt’s rubbing his back, trailing his lips over Hermann’s throat as he continues. “I tripped and hit my head on this rock the first time I found it. I woke up and it was dark outside, my father was so angry.”

                “We don’t have to talk Hermann, not about this.” He’s shaking almost violently and his tears are dripping on Newt’s face. “We don’t have to Herms, it’s okay,” a sob rips its way from Hermann’s throat and he’s clinging onto Newt, hugging him tightly. “It’s okay Herms,” he whispers but it isn’t okay, everything that’s ever happened to Hermann isn’t okay he doesn’t deserve any of it.

 

                “Should we head back?” Hermann murmurs, they’re both wrapped up in the blanket and the rock isn’t exactly the most comfortable. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been here, it’s dark but it was getting dark when they got here.

                “Can’t feel my body,” Newt yawns and Hermann is sitting up. They gather their things and Hermann is holding Newt’s hand tightly as he slowly gets them out of the woods and back to the car. He turns the heat on first thing and Newt is moaning. “Oh god that feels good,” Hermann sighs and leans back, his whole body is stiff and his leg is screaming at him as he starts the car up. “How far did we drive?” Newt whispers and Hermann thinks for a moment.

                “Little more than an hour,” Newt nods and he adjusts his seat back a little, Hermann hands him his jacket and he’s folding it up, stuffing it behind his head and looking at Hermann with wide green eyes. “You could nap in the back,” Hermann whispers and Newt yawns.

                “Wanna look at you,” his face heats up and he’s twisting around to back up and pull onto the road. “Love you Hermann,” he mumbles and Hermann awkwardly pats the top of Newt’s head and focuses on the road.

                “Sleep,” he murmurs and Newt watches the lights flash over his face the closer they get to the freeway and he’s sighing. Hermann glances over at him. “Stop that,” he whispers and Newt shakes his head a little. “Newton stop,” he’s speeding onto the freeway because no one slows down and his heart is hammering in his chest.

                “You’re perfect,” he says on a yawn and Hermann can feel the bumps prickling his flesh and he’s turning the heat down and rolling the window down a little because is it hot in here or is it him.

                “If you keep that up I will pull over and you will sit in the back.”

                “Can’t pull over on the freeway.”

                “There’s a first time for everything,” he threatens and Newt frowns.

 

                “I hate stairs,” Newt whines, they’re halfway to his floor, and Hermann nods in agreement.

                “Going down is one thing,” he huffs and Newt nods.

                “The elevator better be done by tomorrow,” he wheezes as he pulls himself up the next flight. “You okay?”

                “Yes Newton I am fine,” he snaps and Newt knows he isn’t fine and he’s moving down the stairs and pulling Hermann against him. “I can do it on my own.” Newt shakes his head.

                “Stop being a baby and let me help you, okay, I’m not going to watch you struggle.” Wrong words.

                “I was not _struggling_ Newton,” he shouts and Newt flinches a little.

                “Not struggling, okay, just let me give you a hand.” Hermann bitches the whole way up.

 

                Newt has to stop him from taking a fistful of pain pills, “I need four,” he says and Newt shakes his head.

                “Those are double the amount of one pill you get _two,_ Hermann.” He hands him the two and puts the bottle in his pocket. He takes them dry just to piss Newt off and it works. “No water? Okay keep it up Herms.” He breathes and Hermann is lying on his side with his back to Newt. “Goodnight then.” Hermann doesn’t speak. He can hear the TV turn on in the other room and he buries his face in Newt’s pillow and groans because why did he do that, he only needed two pills because he’s taken four of them before and it’s fucked him up, he probably would have done it if Newt didn’t stop him.

                “Newton,” he forces himself to get up and he’s leaning hard against the doorframe as Newt turns and looks at him. “Please come to bed.” He waits a minute and Newt flips the TV off and his jaw is set and he’s beyond pissed off. He had ignored Vanessa’s attempt to get a hold of him, he couldn’t tell her about tonight even if he wanted to. Couldn’t tell her about the pond, not now not when Hermann looked more vulnerable than he had ever seen him before. He pushes past Hermann and flops onto his bed, curls up with his back turned to Hermann. He feels the bed dip slightly as Hermann sits and he’s sliding under the covers facing away from Newt. Sure they’re fought before, certainly over stupid small things, but this feels different, it hurts more than an argument over who broke the beaker in my classroom or who stole my markers. Hermann doesn’t like the lump that settles in his throat and he’s rolling over.

                “I don’t know why you would try to do that,” Newt chokes out and his voice is small, “do you want to go back to the hospital?” That hits him hard and he’s trying to talk but it isn’t working. Newt turns to face him. “Do you, Hermann is that what you want? Because I can’t _fucking_ handle that,” Hermann is crying and Newt, for the first time, doesn’t care. “I can’t fucking do it Hermann,” his voice breaks and Hermann is kissing him hard. “I can’t lose you,” Newt moves to straddle him and he’s pushing Hermann’s shoulders back hard into the mattress, he can hear him swallow. “Tendo is on a date, my mom doesn’t call me, I haven’t heard from my father in a while, I can’t lose you Hermann,” he’s sobbing and there it is, Hermann wanted information and he’s got it and it _fucking hurts._

                “Newton,” he can’t move and he can feel the drip of Newt’s tears landing on him. “Sweet boy,” he whispers and Newt is letting go of his shoulders and Hermann is flipping him onto his back in seconds. He’s looking up at Hermann with those eyes and he’s breathing hard through his nose. “You will not lose me, Newton we have been over this before.” But Newt knows if he ever found out that he’s been keeping Vanessa updated on every nightmare, every leg pain, every headache, every… well everything that he _will_ lose Hermann, he’ll lose him so fast his head will spin and that’s physically impossible but it would happen.

                “I’m sorry,” he starts and Hermann shakes his head.

                “It is perfectly fine, Newton,” he moves to lay down, his leg throbbing and Newt is curling against him. “You will not lose me.” He says, and he’s letting his fingers tangle in Newt’s hair. “I promise.”

 

                Vanessa has left six very threatening messages on Newt’s phone and one very polite and informative message on Hermann’s, about a meeting at eight-thirty tonight about thirty minutes away. They spend most of the morning eating chocolate, which Hermann weakly protests because chocolate isn’t breakfast but he doesn’t exactly care, Newt knows he doesn’t care but he won’t say anything. “So,” he starts and Hermann is eating another piece of chocolate. “Tendo invited me to his house to play poker,”

                “You should go,” Hermann hums, sucking at his thumb to get the last bits of chocolate off his fingers, “do something with your Saturday.”

                “Could do you,” Hermann frowns.

                “Does that work, that line, does it work for you?” Newt is running his hand over Hermann’s thigh, kissing at his neck.

                “Is it working for you?” Newt says on an exhale and Hermann has to fight back a smile because it’s obviously working for Newton.

                “You’re an absolute cheeseball, Newton.” He’s laughing, Newt is laughing right where his mouth is pressed on the middle of Hermann’s chest and he can _feel_ it rumbling through his body. He rests a hand to the back of Newt’s neck because he doesn’t want him to move, doesn’t want that rumble to stop and he can feel the heat of his breathing,

                “Who _says that,_ does anyone say that?” There’s a whole other round of laughter and Newt is looking up at him and smiling. “ _Cheeseball_ are you even _real_ have I been sleeping with some kind of weird robot from the 70’s?” Hermann rolls his eyes and kisses him but Newt is laughing again and Hermann feels lighter than air but he can feel the seriousness that’s settling down as Newt pulls back to look at him. “If I go to Tendo’s,” he starts and Hermann’s eyes flick to his mouth because he doesn’t want to hear the words _you’ll be okay, right?_ Because he will be okay, he’s kissing Newt before he can say it.

                Newt would like to say, for the record, that Hermann kisses like a man who knows what he wants and Newt appreciates it, but when he’s trying to talk it’s slightly annoying but Jesus his tongue is against the roof of his mouth and he can’t even force himself to care. “Vanessa wants me to go to a thing, I’ll be fine,” he mumbles into Newt’s mouth and lets out a frustrated sigh as Newt pulls back.

                “A _thing_?”

                “Yes, a thing, I’d rather not discuss it,” he kisses at Newt’s clothed shoulder.

                “Do you need a ride there?” He feels Hermann’s whole body stiffen.

                “What I need,” Hermann gives a small upwards thrust and he can see the chemical reaction in Newt, the way his pupils dilate and his mouth hangs open slightly. “Is for you to cum,” the noise Newt makes is sinful.

                “Like when you talk like that,” he breathes and Hermann doesn’t fight the slow smile that tugs at his mouth. “Let me get my pants o-,” Hermann is swatting his hand away, grinding up into Newt. “Fuck, just like this?” He whines and Hermann nods, kissing him hard as he grinds down, rolling his hips forward and moaning. Hermann moves Newt to lay on his back and he’s practically drooling as he presses his opened mouth to the outline of his erection. He’s breathing hot against him and Newt is trying not to buck his hips, trying to keep his noises down but he’s crying Hermann’s name and it’s actually flattering, Hermann thinks, and he’s sucking hard over the fabric that covers the head of Newt’s cock.

                He wouldn’t be lying if he said his vision whited out a little when he came in his pants, almost screaming Hermann’s name on a stuttered breath and Hermann’s got his hand over his mouth as he breathes hard. “You have neighbors,” he hisses and Newt whines, his hips giving short thrusts in the open air and Hermann’s hand is rubbing him and he’s arching into it, kissing at Hermann’s palm as he pulls him through what little remnants of his orgasm remain and then it’s too much, too sensitive but Hermann is watching him as he keeps rubbing.

                “S-stop,” he whines and Hermann is unbuttoning his pants, tugging them down slightly. He moans at the sight of his briefs, wet and clinging to his soft cock and Newt is shifting under the gaze as Hermann pulls those down and licks at his cock. “H-Hermann,” he’s trying to push him away but he’s running his tongue across his balls and humming, collecting as much of the bitter taste in his mouth as possible. Newt’s carding a hand through Hermann’s hair and pulling him back. “Get up here, your turn,” he pants and Hermann’s nostrils flare at the pain and his cock is leaking.

                Newt gets his pants and briefs off, wasting no time as he pulls Hermann into his mouth. “Flick your tongue,” Hermann moans and Newt’s brows come together as he looks up at Hermann. “Against the, no _flick_ ,” his tone is bossy and breathy and if Newt is getting hard again and it hurts, he isn’t a teenager he can’t just bounce back ten minutes later. “T-there,” Newt flicks his tongue hard against the glands and pulls back in shock at how fast Hermann is cumming. It hits his glasses, lips, cheeks, and he’s covering the head with his mouth, sucking the rest from him. Hermann doesn’t mind the fact that after he’s done Newt is still sucking him, moaning loudly and the ripples that tingle through his body make him sigh. “You’ve got something,” Hermann taps the mess on his cheek and he’s certain Newt is glaring at him but the cum on his glasses makes it hard to tell. He’s pulling off once he’s satisfied he’s cleaned his entire dick, tongue flicking to the corner of his mouth to catch some of the remains that drip from his face.

                “Demanding,” Newt huffs when Hermann drags his lower lip over Newt’s cheek and moans.

                “Moved back too soon,” he has this doughy look on his face and he’s kissing Newt, humming as he pushes some of his cum into Newt’s mouth. He pulls back and Newt is making a face.

                “That was kind of gross dude,” Hermann’s face heats up.

                “Sorry,” he’s moving off the bed to get a towel to clean off Newt’s face. He’s taking his glasses off and running it over his cheek, he keeps apologizing.

                “It’s okay, just… Wouldn’t exactly want to do that again.”

                “Understood,” Hermann murmurs and he’s rubbing the towel over Newt’s glasses. “You’ll have to,” he trails off and Newt nods, rubbing them on the bed sheet.

                “Come here idiot,” Newt mumbles and he’s pulling Hermann down, kissing him, “kind of hot,” he murmurs, “cumming on my face,” he pulls back and shrugs a little and he’s smiling because Hermann’s face is so red it’s ridiculous. He nods and sits down on the bed. “So did that line work,” Hermann frowns at him. “It totally worked.”

 

                “Newton,” Hermann is trying to get dressed and Newt is buzzing around him, kissing at his skin before he covers it up with his clothes. “Would you stop it,” he snaps and Newt gives him this look before tugging his sweater up, peppering kisses across his abdomen, he leans back against the sink because he isn’t getting out of this.

                “Smell like my cologne,” Newt murmurs and he’s sucking at a patch of skin above his hip.

                “Used some, should have asked.” He lets out a whimper when Newt bites the hickey. He’s tangling his fingers in Newt’s hair, forcing him to look up. “Not now, liebling,” he’s pouting, full on pouting and Hermann is moving out of the bathroom.

                “Those jeans are nice,” Newt murmurs and Hermann gives him a look.

                “They belong to you, Newton.” Newt nods with a wide smile.

                “They look really nice,” he found a pair of jeans that were a few sizes too small but they hug at Hermann’s body and Jesus Christ hello legs and ass and everything. He’s got this deep blue knit sweater on and he’s just the image of math dork angel perfection and he’s kissing him. “You look really nice, Vanessa will be proud.” He forces a smile; he may have told Newton that Vanessa was meeting him at this _thing,_ which was an absolute lie. Newt had called Tendo and told him he was game for poker tonight and that he would be a little late, wanted to make sure Hermann wasn’t alone.

                “It isn’t too much?” Hermann murmurs and Newt shakes his head, leans in to kiss at his neck. “You are too much,” he says and he gets a laugh and another hickey.

                “We can rub one out,” Newt moans and Hermann is pushing him back.

                “ _We_ need to get going.” Hermann says but he actually thinks about it for a split second before blinking down at Newt. “Going,” he says slowly and Newt sighs loudly.

                “Are you sure you don’t want a ride?” Newt asks as they head down the stairs because the elevator is still under maintenance.

                “You have to be at Tendo’s,” Hermann says and it isn’t an answer but he takes it as a no.

 

                He’s calling Vanessa when they pull out of the complex. “Hermann,” she seems to be in a good mood.

                “I’m going to that… Meeting.” He’s frowning, it should be dark but the gray snow clouds give off an eerie light.

                “Oh good,” she says softly, “I’m glad, look I have to call you back sweetie,” she makes a smooch noise before hanging up and his phone buzzes.

                _Want to take that sweater off_

                He’s blushing at the message and looking around, he’s by himself it doesn’t matter if he indulges the man.

                **_Pray tell what next._** The answer is almost instant and for a fearful moment he thinks Newt is texting and driving but he knows better.

                _Mark you until you beg for more obviously._ He has to fight back a laugh and the driver is glancing at him in the mirror, he composes himself. His phone is ringing and he answers it. “I might have gone back upstairs to jerk off,” comes the moan and Hermann’s eyes get big.

                “You are incorrigible,” he hisses and Newt is breathing hard on the end.

                “Wearing my cologne,” he whines and he’s got his head tilted back. “Want you to be doing this,” his face is bright red and he’s got a hand over his mouth.

                “You do realize,” he starts but Newt is cutting him off.

                “Just act like your,” he whines, “don’t know, taking a work call.”

                “You know not to call me on the weekends,” Hermann snaps and he’s turning the volume down on his phone because Newt is chanting _yeah._ “If you need to get a hold of me you could have called my… Office.”

                “Need to get a hold of you now,” Hermann fights back a laugh.

                “You better make it quick,” Newt’s speeding his hand up and moaning Hermann’s name as he spills over his fist.

                “Quick enough for you?” He laughs and it’s a shaky soft thing that has Hermann humming.

                “I will speak with you later.”

                “Have fun.”

 

                Newt is on his way to Tendo’s once he cleans up. The ride always kills him because he lives about forty minutes away, his phone buzzes ten minutes before he gets there.

                “Newt,” Tendo pulls him into a tight hug.

                “Always forget you live so _fucking_ far away,” Newt grumbles and Tendo is handing him a cigar and smiling. “You do realize this is like ten cigarettes in one,” he’s grateful when Tendo lights it and he’s choking a little on the first pull. “Jesus Tendo,”

                “Boys are downstairs, oh and Pentecost. “ Newt bristles, the man scares him he isn’t even joking. They head to the basement and it’s like something out of an old school movie where the mobsters come to play poker and drink and shove all their chips into the center of the table with a smug look.

                “What are we playing for?” Newt asks and Pentecost is giving him this weird smile.

                “Cash,” ha there goes his wallet.

                “Good thing we got those raises,” did he ever tell Hermann about the raises and extra funding… He doesn’t remember but Pentecost actually laughs and Tendo is forcing him to sit between the triplets so the three of them are spread apart.

                “I’ve got my fuckin eyes on you,” Tendo says pointing at the three, “I know they cheat.”

                “You just suck at poker,” they say in unison and the hair on the back of Newt’s neck stands up.

                “Jesus, it’s like the fuckin redrum twins,” he breathes and Tendo is laughing so hard he has to cover his mouth. He’s checking his phone, Hermann made it safely, his text says **_It’s a Catholic event._** He’s biting back a laugh.

                _Vanessa is catholic? Don’t burst into flames my sweet gay physics man._ He puts his phone on the table and Tendo is handing him a drink and they start playing.

 

                He doesn’t want to be here, he sits in the very back of the group and the man who is speaking is some forty something cardigan wearing tit with a sympathetic voice Hermann despises. “Emotional and Physical abuse are very serious things,” he’s going to kill Vanessa.

 

                Newt is getting his fucking ass handed to him, the triplets have cleaned out Tendo, and they are working on doing the same to Newt. “Pentecost,” he says and Stacker looks at him with a face that means business. “Me against you, no cash, lift the ban on the blue markers, you win you get,” he looks through his wallet, “two hundo,” Pentecost nods.

                “You’re fucking dead,” Tendo laughs and the triplets nod

                “Dead,”

                “You have got to stop that fucking in unison shit Jesus I’m gonna have nightmares,” they all smile at Newt and he shakes his head.

 

                He’s barely listened to half of these people, most of them have emotionally abusive husbands and he feels for them but the guy talking now looks nervous and it’s drawing him in. “I-it started with my father,” cardigan nods his head sadly and looks around the room. “Why can’t you be like your siblings, I’m spending money on private lessons this is a joke,” Hermann’s stomach twists. “Then it got… Physical, I was fifteen when he first hit me,” the guy looks around at the group made up of mostly women before continuing. “It became… Routine… Bad grades, an email from my teacher saying I missed an assignment, it got bad.” Hermann is silently getting up and leaving the room, he can feel cardigan watching him. He’s barely outside before he pukes, his whole body shaking. He slides to sit on the ground a few feet away from his mess and he’s trying to ignore the chill that sets into his bones. He hates Vanessa, he wasn’t ready for this, wasn’t ready to know people have similar stories to his own. Wasn’t ready to unbury that cluster fuck of feeling, he told her he wasn’t ready.

                “Vanessa I wasn’t ready,” he’s sobbing, he has the sleeves of his sweater pulled over his hands and it feels like they’ve had this discussion before, years and years ago.

                “I’m sure you can tough it out, Hermann.”

                “I can’t,” he’s looking around the mostly empty parking lot crying.

                “Well what happened,” she says and he’s pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin on them.

                “Almost exact,” he hiccups, “lessons and comparing to siblings,” Vanessa hums.

                “Hermann, listen to me, the meeting is halfway over,” she pauses, and Hermann is pulling out his wallet.

                “Fuck,” he chokes out, “I don’t have enough to get back,” Vanessa sighs.

                “I’m not too far,” she’s lying, she’s _hours_ away but Newt isn’t. “I’ll be there soon.” She hangs up and calls Newt.

                “You fucking owe me my marker privileges back, bitch!” Newt shouts as he answers the phone.

                “Do not forget I am your boss,” Pentecost says and Newt sits down.

                “Hello,” he’s smiling and taking his two hundred bucks off the table.

                “Newton, I’m giving you an address I need you to get Hermann.”

                “But… You’re with him,” he says confused and Vanessa frowns.

                “No, I’m like three hours away.”

                “He told me you were at some event, you had a thing or something,”

                “No… I’m stuck up north for two more days.” Newt is standing up and grabbing his jacket, everyone watching him.

                “Give me the address I’m on my way,” she gives him the address of the Catholic school, it’s a little over an hour away. “Can’t believe he fucking lied to me,” he hangs up and Tendo is giving him a look.

                “What was that about,” Tendo asks and he’s setting his drink down. Pentecost is giving him this look like he knows, he bets Mako said something, or Raleigh even.

                “Uh… I have to go… Pick up someone,”

                “Hermann,” Tendo says smiling and Newt gives him the purest form of a bitchface one can give.

                “It’s good to know you two are getting along.” Pentecost says, counting through his money.

                “Please you and I both know they are practically boyfriends.”

                “Boyfriends,” the Wei’s say smiling.

                “Shut the fuck up Tendo,” Newt snaps, he’s zipping his jacket up, car keys between his teeth.

                “Are you safe to drive?”

                “Had half a drink, it’s been over an hour, I’m good.” Tendo gives him a look and hands him another cigar.

                “Go get your boyfriend,”

                “Not my boyfriend!” He shouts as he runs up the stairs.

 

                He’s got his GPS on because he’s never been out this way before and he doesn’t want to get lost. “Fucking lied to me,” Newt shouts as he turns into the right lane and he’s grabbing his phone and calling Vanessa. “Why would he lie to me?”

                “Are you driving, you better put me on speaker phone,” Vanessa is shouting at him. He puts her on speaker.

                “Why would he lie to me, Vanessa, things are going well I think,” Vanessa is hushing him.

                “Don’t get so worked up Ne-“

                “He has siblings,” Newt shakes and he’s lighting up a cigarette he has in the middle console, he’s spilling everything that happened yesterday. “Brothers and a sister,” Vanessa is smiling, so Hermann is opening up. She feels bad because she’s not sure how this is going to work, how Newt picking Hermann up will turn out. “They used to catch frogs.”

                “He told you the frog story,” she sighs softly.

                “No he just mentioned it,”

                “When was this why didn’t you tell me.”

                “We went to… Pacific Pond I think, we went yesterday, he was a little shaken… Something about being chased,” Vanessa feels like she’s being strangled.

                “Try to forget about that, Newton.” Her tone is harsh.

                “There’s an ice warning ahead, I’ll let you go.”

                “Try to forget that, he… Rambles sometimes,” he hangs up on her, he knows Hermann wasn’t rambling, something happened and he wants to know what. He wants to know why he lied to him mostly.

 

                It’s starting to snow but it isn’t cold enough for it to stick and Hermann is frozen in the same spot, eyes half closed when headlights hit him in the face. There’s a squeal of tires and a slam of a door. “Vanessa,” he sniffles but it isn’t Vanessa.

                “Why the fuck did you lie to me,” Newt shouts and Hermann is sitting up straight and looking up as the lights blast behind Newt. He’s standing up and walking away from him.

                “I didn’t lie to you,” he says and he’s walking faster.

                “Vanessa called me, she’s up north, why would you fucking lie Hermann, what is this,” he gestures at the building. “What thing is happening here that you _had_ to keep from me?” He grabs Hermann’s shoulder and he whips around and smacks Newt hard across the face.

                “Leave it be Newton,” he hisses and Newt can feel the prickle of pain as the cold ebbs away.

                “Fuck you, hit me, _leave it be Newton,_ fuck you why the fuck am I in the middle of nowhere picking you up from this _thing_.” Hermann is crying hard, Newt’s face is blurred, everything is blurred. “Why did Vanessa have to call me to get you?” His voice is a little lower but it’s still close to a shout.

                “Because I didn’t have enough money and I wasn’t fucking ready for this,” he screams pointing at the building and Newt is lost.

                “Not ready for what,” he whispers and Hermann is shaking and it’s snowing harder.

                “To listen to p-people talk about their fucking problems,” he’s still screaming and he’s got both hands in his hair and he’s pulling. “About not being enough,” his whole body freezes and Newt is stepping closer to him. “I’m not enough,” he sobs and he’s being pulled tight to Newt’s chest. “I’m not enough for him,” he’s ice cold, and Newt wonders if he’s been out here the entire fucking time.

                “Let’s get in the car, Hermann.” Newt says softly, trying to get him to move towards the car.

                “No,” he sobs and Newt is letting go of him and frowning. “I can’t believe she convinced me to come to this. Can’t believe someone’s father would treat them the same way,” he’s looking at Newt with a panicked expression. “Such a nice young man, who could do that, he looked so scared,” he’s screaming again and Newt would be lying if he said he wasn’t terrified.

                “Hermann,” he whispers and he’s watching Hermann pace around, pulling at his hair. “Did your dad hurt you,” he freezes mid step. “Babe,” he whispers and Hermann is shaking again but he can see the sweat on his forehead. “Talk to me, Hermann, please.”

                “I wasn’t good enough,” he’s pacing again. “We can’t afford this school but we’re sending you anyways,” Newt is grabbing him by the waist and Hermann is hitting at him, hard blows to his chest and shoulders. “I was _seven_ ” he whispers and he’s shoving Newt away from him. “I had lost my _mother_ andhe thought it best to send me away,” he’s walking away from Newt, away from his car that’s still got the keys in the ignition. “But of course the others were allowed to stay,” he isn’t there fast enough to catch Hermann when he slips and falls hard on his ass in the parking lot. He’s kicking his feet against the pavement and it looks like he’s throwing a fucking tantrum, hands balled up. They’re under a streetlight and he stands a few feet away from Hermann who is sobbing, taking in hiccupping breathes. “I didn’t get to grieve, I didn’t get to go to my own mother’s funeral,” he’s looking up at Newt and his face is so red and Newt is shucking his jacket and putting it around Hermann, who’s collected a decent amount of snow on his body, before stepping back.

                “Herm-“

                “I spent a whole fucking year states away, no phone calls, no letters, I was alone, but of course people would question where the chief of polices son was,” his voice is a harsh laugh and he’s sneering at the yellow lines. “He would hit me,” Newt feels sick, picturing a small Hermann being hit, he swallows the vomit in his mouth. “He never praised me, the others sure, _good job Karla, all A’s again_ ” he’s pulling at his hair again. “I worked so hard,” Newt is slowly moving closer to him, it’s like a game of red light green light until he’s on his knees next to Hermann who is choking on every breath. “I worked so hard,” he’s looking at Newt and he’s shaking the snow from his hair. “I would come home with a bloody nose and skinned knees, he wouldn’t even look at me,” he whispers and Newt is helping him up.

                “Hermann we need to get you warmed up.”

                “I was outside half the night,” he pauses and looks up at Hermann who is staring straight ahead at the flickering light of the sign on the building, same expression on his face from yesterday when they were at the rock. “My face and arms were bruised, I had broken my wrist, I was bleeding. I had to improvise a splint until he took me to the hospital a day later.” Newt’s blood is boiling in his body and he’s pushing Hermann towards his car, “they wouldn’t speak to me.” He whispers and Newt is shaking him down and getting him into the car. He’s cranking the heat and backing up as the people in the building start coming outside. “I miss her so much,” he sobs, Newt’s got every port facing Hermann and his hair is curling slightly as the snow melts in his hair and starts to dry.

                “Rub your hands together for me sweetheart,” Newt murmurs as he parks at the very far end of the lot. He grabs Hermann’s hands and rubs them in his own and he’s being stared at.

                “I sat in the hospital with her, she would let me sit on the bed right next to her. I would read to her,” he’s waiting for his tears to stop, waiting until he’s cried every ounce out of his body but he’s let it build up for almost twenty-eight years. Newt can’t feel his body, flashes back to Hermann coaxing him onto the bed in the hospital, he’s fighting back tears. “A truancy office had to take me to school… I wouldn’t leave her. My dad had cops set up so I couldn’t see her.” Newt is breathing hot against his hands, kissing his cold fingertips. “She died when I was in class.” His eyes go wide and Newt looks at him. “I didn’t tell her,” he’s fighting back the sob in his chest. “I loved her,” he lets Newt force him forward, letting the heat hit his face and he closes his eyes. “I’m so tired,” his voice is barely there and Newt is rubbing warm hands over his chest and back trying to rid him of the everlasting chill that’s set itself deep in his bones. “I loved her so much,” he hits his head against the port and Newt is grabbing at him after his head has connected hard enough to make a cracking sound.

                “Hermann,” Newt is grabbing at his chin, turning his head and kissing the welt on his forehead. “Your lip is bleeding, oh Hermann,” he sighs softly and Hermann is taking short breathes through his mouth.

                “I would drink his liquor,” he’s frowning, “until I got sick and he would belt me.” Newt flinches, “he belted me once when I was sixteen,” a sick smile twists on Hermann’s face. “I enjoyed it,” Newt fights back a groan. “I was so hard, I _came_ so hard I passed out in my own mess,” Newt is staring at him with this wide eyed look and Hermann swallows thickly. “He sent me back to that school, I enjoyed getting shoved around,” there’s this look in Hermann’s eye that freaks Newt out a little and he’s hushing him as he rubs Hermann’s face, he’s so cold. “When I graduated I moved back.” He’s got his eyes closed, leaning into Newton’s palms.

                “Hermann,” he whispers and Hermann is looking at him with this dazed look.

                “I stayed in the house for half a year before going to college, I would drink in my room and read.” Newt’s pressing his hands into the sides of Hermann’s neck and he sighs. “You would not believe,” he whispers, “how _angry_ he was when he found out I was seeing one of his officers.” Newt can feel a blush creeping up his face. “That was the tipping point.” He’s shaking and Newt is hushing him.

                “Move your legs for me,” he winces and Newt rubs at the tears streaming down his face.

                “If she was still alive it would be different,” he chokes and he’s being pulled into a hug and Newt is a solid warm presence and his hands are under Newt’s shirt and he’s arching forward as Hermann’s cold hands skirt across his skin.

                “I fucked my mom’s famous blueberry pie,” Newt whispers and Hermann is shaking.

                “No you didn’t,” Hermann chokes out and Newt can feel his tears staining his shirt.

                “I was thirty, we don’t speak anymore.”

                “You’re an idiot,” Hermann whispers and Newt kisses the top of his damp head.

                “I’m _you’re_ idiot, there’s a difference, like science, if you don’t write it down it’s considered destruction of property.” Hermann lets out a choked laugh and Newt smiles.

                “I love you, Hermann,” he kisses the tip of Hermann’s stone cold nose and man can he cry he doesn’t think he’s stopped since he showed up. “Keep moving your legs for me,” he whispers, and Hermann nods. “We should get you under a heater,” he’s starting the car and driving towards the road, the parking lot empty and the lights flickering.

                “For the record,” Hermann whispers, and he’s rubbing at his face, “ _Ich liebe dich auch,”_ Newt is slamming on the breaks and the car skids a few feet and Hermann’s heart drops.

                “D-didn’t catch that,” Newt whispers, putting the car in park, his hands are gripping the steering wheel tight. Hermann is unbuckling his seatbelt in a mess of arms and he’s pressing his cold lips to Newt’s warm cheek.

                “Ich liebe dich,” he says slowly and Newt nods.

                “In English for me, just… You know… For the record,” he whispers and he can feel his tears.

                “Sounds better in German,” he whispers and Newt nods.

                “Put your seatbelt back on.” He feels hurt, and if he cries a little harder so what. “I saw a Wal-Mart up ahead, stand under the heater and buy something to drink.”

 

                It’s nearly eleven and he’s driven twenty minutes out of his way to get Hermann under the heater they have as you walk into the store. Hermann is sighing and the greeter is giving them a look. “There’s no heater in my car,” he says and the greeter nods, walks back into the store, Newt rubs at the handprint on his face. “How’s that feel?”

                “Like heaven,” he breathes and Newt rubs his shoulders a little.

                “How’s your leg feel?”

                “Like it’s not there,” he’s crying again and Newt puts a hand low on his back and guides him through the store. He buys pain pills, some kind of pretzel thing Hermann keeps eyeing.

                “If you want something just tell me, Hermann,” he whispers and Hermann nods. He was going to buy a pair of gloves but he keeps looking at Hermann’s hands and they don’t look like they’ll fit, so he grabs a hat and scarf, handing the snack over to Hermann to hold so he can still keep his hand on his back. “You should really get out of those wet clothes,” he murmurs and he buys a blanket as well, and a pack of mints. He’s shaking when they get to checkout and the lady gives them this nasty look that Newt does not need right now and he returns it with just as much intensity and hands her a fifty. “Fucking asshole,” he mumbles, grabbing the bag and guiding Hermann to the exit. They stand under the heater for a minute. “I’ll grab the car, stay here.” Hermann nods, eyes closed as Newt pulls the car around. He’s got the heat in the car cranked and he’s pulling behind the building. “Pants off, sweater too,” and Hermann looks at him like he’s crazy.

                “Excuse me?”

                “Drop it, pants off now.” He kicks his shoes off and awkwardly tugs off his pants and sweater. He’s moaning as the heat hits his skin directly. Newt takes his lighter to the tags on the hat and ruffles his hair. “Dry, okay,” he puts the hat on him and Hermann frowns. He’s wrapping the scarf around his neck and chin and covers him with the blanket. “Get you a hot chocolate, wiggle your toes babe,” he wiggles his toes.

 

                “You don’t have to,” Hermann murmurs and he’s driving slow because he saw a McDonalds and he’s getting Hermann a hot chocolate too fucking bad he’ll drive all goddamn night if he has to. They’re at a light and a plow is driving slow ten yards ahead of them as they move forward. He’s reaching back and grabbing the pretzel things Hermann wanted, putting them in his lap.

                “Eat, be quiet, let me drive,” Hermann nods and leans back into the seat and eats quietly. “You still cold?” He whispers and Hermann makes a soft noise and Newt is pressing at a few switches and his seat feels warm and he’s moaning. “Ha, knew it was up here.”

                He buys Hermann hot chocolate, and they sit in the parking lot for a moment. “Thank you,” Newt nods and lights up.

                “All that stuff,” he says on an exhale and Hermann wants to shrink down and disappear. “Vanessa knows about it?”

                “Yes, she’s the only one besides my sister to know the full extent.”

                “I’m sorry,” he whispers, “I’m so fucking sorry,” he flicks the last part of his cigarette out the window and Hermann is crying as he sips at the hot chocolate. “Punch the fucking hell out of your father if I ever meet him.” He’s shaking with anger and Hermann is grabbing his hand, squeezing it tightly. “Lay a hand on my guy,” he huffs and Hermann is giving him this half smile.

                “ _My guy_ ,” he whispers and Newt is looking at him with his chest puffed out and his jaw set.

                “Yeah, my guy,” he says and there’s so much fire in his eyes and Hermann wants it, wants it inside him burning his body. He watches Hermann finish off the drink. “Do you want another one before we go?” Hermann nods slowly and Newt buys him another one and they pull slowly onto the road.

                “How was the poker thing?” Hermann asks softly, they’re passing the church and he can feel the prickle in his eyes and he doesn’t fight it, he wants it all out of his body.

                “Won back my marker privileges,” he’s smiling and turning slowly into the next lane. “Think I called Pentecost bitch…?” Hermann is choking on his drink.

                “You’re kidding.”

                “About the markers, nah… Oh… You mean… No yeah I called him a bitch, heat of the moment, and then Vanessa called.” He’s flipping open the box under the stereo and pulling out a cigar. “You want it, Tendo gave me it, still have half of one.” Hermann is rolling it in his hand.

                “These are nice,” he whispers.

                “You like cigars or something?” Newt looks over at him and he’s still crying. “Hermann…”

                “My father used to smoke them.” He mumbles and he’s fumbling for Newt’s lighter and cracking his window.

                “Before you finish off that hot chocolate,” Newt starts, “take a few of those pain killers babe,” Hermann nods and takes a hard pull before letting it curl from his mouth. “Your dad’s a cop?” He asks slowly and Hermann breathes out hard and nods with a tight lipped frown. “Smoking cigars… Sounds like a fucking cartoon villain.” Hermann lets out a stunned laugh and the smoke makes him feel sick, he’s tapping it out in the portable ashtray, coughing.

                “Vanessa said the same thing when I told her,”

                “She’s pretty fucking smart,” Newt huffs and he nods, “what kind of fucking asshole,” he hisses and Hermann is shaking a little.

                “Please stop,” he whispers. “The man raised me,”

                “He _hurt_ you Hermann.”

                “He didn’t let me starve, I had clothes, he didn’t kick me out.”

                “He sent you away when you were seven, Hermann.” Newt shouts and he instantly regrets it because he’s sinking back into his seat. “Sorry,” he whispers, “I’m just fucking heated, you’re so important Hermann,” he’s facing away from Newton, body twisted a little as he rests his head against the cold of the window. “You and your fucking big brown dough eyes and your dorky haircut and perfect teeth and your sweater vests, are _so_ _fucking_ important.” He’s sobbing and Newt is running a shaky hand over his side.

                “I’m an adult, I shouldn’t be crying,” he whispers and Newt shakes his head.

                “I cried like twenty times in one day like, you can cry, you can cry and the minute I find a shoulder I’m pulling over to kiss you because I need to kiss you.” His hands are shaky on the wheel and he’s slowing down because the plow must have turned off and the roads are covered in snow.

 

                There’s a gas station halfway home that he pulls into it because he’s almost running on empty. Hermann is half asleep with the seat reclined a little so he’s more comfortable, it took some coaxing because his seat was straight up not tilted a fraction and Newt saw him nodding off and had him recline the chair back so his head wasn’t falling forward. He’s got the pump in and Hermann rolls his window down and Newt leans against the side of the car. “Hi,” he whispers and Newt smiles at him.

                “Come here often,” Hermann fights back a smile and looks up at him with those fucking eyes.

                “If my guy heard you talking to me that way,” he starts and Newt is laughing so hard that he hunches over.

                “Oh yeah?” He laughs and Hermann is tugging his shirt, pulling him down and Newt ducks his head through the window and kisses him. He moans, lets Hermann slide his tongue into his mouth and lick at his teeth while his long fingers cup his face. He’s pushing his fingers under his hat, tangling his fingers in his hair. He hears the click of the pump and he groans. “Gotta get that,” he murmurs and Hermann is letting him go, rolling up his window. He’s getting in the car, turning the heat on, “So,” He turns towards Hermann, hands up to the port. “How’d your guy feel about you runnin’ away with me?”

                “Reckon he’d be quiet mad,” Hermann snickers and Newt is kissing him hard, pushing the hat off, letting his fingers rake through Hermann’s hair.

                “You reckon, huh,” he breathes and he’s kissing the corner of his mouth. “You’re a fucking dork you know that?”

                “You started it,” Hermann whispers and Newt smiles because yeah he did start it.

 

                It’s nearly midnight when they pull into the complex and Hermann is struggling to put his pants and sweater back on in the confines of the car and Newt is gathering the things he bought. He’s got three missed calls from Tendo and four from Vanessa, the most recent one almost thirty minutes before but Tendo had just called maybe ten minutes ago. He’s calling him back and thank the fucking lord the elevator is working. Hermann leans hard against him the whole ride up. “Tendo, hey,” he can hear the others in the background bickering.

                “Thank fucking god you’re okay,”

                “Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Hermann is yawning, pressing his face into Newt’s hair.

                “Most of the roads are being closed up, there was a crash,” Newt is twisting and leaning up to kiss Hermann, shaking.

                “Where, do you know anything?”

                “Exit that comes into town, semi tipped, and don’t think I didn’t hear you _kissing_ your dorky boyfriend.”

                “We just got off that exit maybe ten minutes ago, come on Hermann, and fuck you Tendo,” Tendo laughs a little and he hears the Wei’s shouting some rhyme about kissing in trees and he’s stammering. “Would you shut them up my god,” Newt pushes open the door. “Herms,” he’s pressing the phone to his shoulder. “Strip down and leave your clothes in the bathroom, don’t fall asleep liebling,” Hermann whines, like, full on teenager whine who wants to discuss curfew and gets told no. He can hear Tendo laughing on the other line.

                “I’m stuck with the boys until the roads clear up, probably won’t be until the morning.” Newt laughs.

                “Have fun with the murder triplets,” he’s apparently on speaker phone because the three of them shout _fuck you_ and Newt is blushing. “How long have I been on speaker?”

                “Since Tendo picked up the phone,” it’s Pentecost’s voice.

                “Tendo you absolute mother _fucker._ ”

                “I’m in the middle of a fucking game here, what was I supposed to do?”

                “Tell me you had me on speaker phone, first off.” He’s walking into his room and Hermann is sprawled out on his bed absolutely naked. He sighs a little.

                “I’m awake,” he slurs and Newt smiles and heads to his bathroom to run the hot water.

                “Are you running water?” Tendo asks and Newt frowns.

                “Yes,” the Wei’s are laughing in the background and Pentecost is shouting at them.

                “He was out in the cold, Tendo, he can’t stand for long with that leg.” Tendo is awwing loudly. “Would you take me the fuck off speaker phone.” Tendo clicks him over and heads upstairs leaving the Wei’s to fight with Pentecost.

                “Are you going to give him a bath?” Newt blushes and grabs a cup from the cabinet and sets a pot of water on the stove to boil.

                “Why do you have to say it like that, yes I’m giving him a bath, shut up.”

                “That’s really cute, but real talk, Newt, be straight with me,” Newt laughs.

                “Be straight with you, the last time we did that I had your cock in my mouth and our dates were eating breadsticks,” Tendo is cackling, sitting down on his couch.

                “But seriously, his hands are huge, is it hands or feet…”

                “I don’t know but… Yeah,” he sighs a little, “Jesus, yeah…” He’s shaking his head. “You cannot tell him I even talked to you about his dick,” Newt hisses and Tendo laughs.

                “You got it man,” Newt is walking through his room and into his bathroom, shutting the water off.

                “Hermann,” he watches him sit up and yawn, “give me a sec Tendo,” he sets the phone down and kisses Hermann slowly, “bath then bed,” he whispers and Hermann grumbles something and stands up. He’s limping a little but gets in the tub and he’s letting out breathy little moans as he lowers himself into the water. He’s picking the phone back up. “Let me call you back, dude,” Tendo hums and he hangs up. He pulls the sheets off the bed and changes them, switches out the blankets, straightens them out so they line up. He turns the water on the stove to low and shakes his head a little; he has to stay awake a little longer.

                “This is nice,” Hermann’s barely awake and Newt smiles.

                “Okay man, wash you up, make you some tea,” he’s filling the cup with water, tilting Hermann’s head back, he’s careful of his stitches, humming softly. 

                “Why does that sound familiar?” Hermann murmurs and Newt smiles, working the shampoo into his hair.

                “I was gonna be pissed if you didn’t say anything,” Newt says before singing the words, Hermann would call it more of a croon but it’s a nice rich sound that makes his body feel numb. “ _And we would be so grand at the game,”_ he tilts his head back and Newt shields his eyes as he rinses the suds from his hair. _“Carefree together, that it does seem a shame,”_ Hermann’s skin prickles and he’s holding his breath as Newt hits the note, working the conditioner into his hair. _“That you can’t see your future with me,”_ he leans forward and presses a kiss to Hermann’s cheek. _“Cause you’d be oh so easy to love.”_

                “Frank Sinatra,” Hermann sighs softly and Newt shakes his hands in the water before standing up.

                “Bingo,” he rubs his hands on his jeans and goes to steep his tea. He comes back and rinses Hermann’s hair and he’s silent, he wants to hear him sing more but he’s too embarrassed to ask. Newt helps him to his feet and dries him off.

                “Jesus my backside hurts,” Hermann whispers and Newt nods.

                “You fell pretty hard in the parking lot.”

                “Sorry for slapping you,” he shrugs.

                “I’ve been hit harder, doesn’t hurt too bad.” He presses a kiss to Hermann’s thigh before wrapping the towel around his waist. “Shit, pajamas,” he’s holding Hermann’s hand and pulling him with him. “You don’t mind boxers, right?” Hermann shakes his head, he likes wearing Newt’s clothes. He leaves him to pull on a pair of superhero boxers as he grabs his tea, mixing in a little honey. Hermann’s under the covers when he gets back. “Drink up babe,” he murmurs and Hermann waits for it to cool down before drinking it. Newt absently traces his finger along Hermann’s side until he lies down, tucks his head under Newt’s chin and he’s murmuring the rest of the song. _“Easy to love… Easy to love,”_ Hermann’s definitely in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they listen to in the car is Let Her Dance by The Bobby Fuller Band (tbh in my own opinion Hermann is a huge fan of Bobby Fuller, Frank Sinatra, Elvis so on and so forth.) The song Newt sings is You'd Be So Easy to Love by the one and only Frank Sinatra. I don't usually write music into my fics, I honestly hate reading fics that do that because sometimes they don't fit at fucking all but like... Nah you get to see Hermann's taste in music so it was worth it.  
> This chapter was like 83 words away from being 16k.  
> Once again you can chat me up on twitter, @crayolabucky you don't even have to follow me just chat me up


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse and Newt isn't very happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I updated the other day but I have been typing this out so quickly and I want you guys to hate me.

                 He wakes up and his body is aching, he goes to turn and lets out a sharp gasp and Newt is pulling him close, he’s crying out in pain. “E-everything hurts,” and Newt is searching for the lamps switch.

                “Jesus,” he breathes and he can see the bruising low on his side and he’s gently tugging down his boxers. His backside is bruised, dark splotches across his lower back. “How’d you even manage that one?” He murmurs, tracing a finger over the bruise on the middle of his back. He can feel Hermann flinch, “sorry,” he adjusts the pillows and Hermann moves to lie on his stomach.

                “This isn’t even comfortable,” he grumbles and Newt lies on his stomach.

                “We can be uncomfortable together,” he breathes and Hermann is leaning close to kiss him because he doesn’t have to do that, he can sleep like he normally does if he wants but he knows Newt won’t. He makes a face and rolls onto his back. “You can sleep on me, I… I don’t know if that’s…” He trails off and Hermann is pressing his face against Newt’s chest, letting out a shaky breath.

                “Hurts either way,” he whispers and Newt fights back all the pet names he wants to call Hermann. He settles on kissing the top of his head.

                “You can sleep either way,” he yawns, “won’t bother me.” Hermann wraps an arm around Newt and sighs softly.

                “This is better,” he murmurs and Newt smiles, rubbing his hand between his shoulder blades. He falls back asleep slowly and dreams of icy parking lots and the bite of a belt.

 

                “Can’t sleep,” Newt whispers and he doesn’t expect Hermann to answer, thought he was asleep.

                “Thank god I didn’t want to say anything,” he laughs a little and Newt is flipping the light on and Hermann is giving him one of those _I want to hear you talk_ looks and he doesn’t get those often and he’s shifting to lie on his side and Hermann mimics the action flinching.

                “Sorry I didn’t catch you,” he whispers and Hermann sniffles a little.

                “Would have hit you,” Newt makes a face.

                “Rather be beaten up by a nerd than have you all bruised up.”

                “That was… Rudely sweet.”

                “Well I do try,” he’s smiling and Hermann can’t help but smile back. “Can I ask you something, it’s about… Earlier.” Hermann’s nose twitches and Newt can see him holding back tears.

                “I suppose,” his voice shakes and he clears his throat.

                “What happened to your mom?” _Good job_ , he thinks, _you’ve made him cry_.

                “Newton,” he starts and he’s not even going to bother rubbing his eyes he isn’t going to stop crying anytime soon. “One day she was fine and then she wasn’t.” He’s avoiding Newt’s gaze. “I suppose cancer, I never asked… I never wanted to know.” Newt is kissing the sobs that build up in his body, swallowing them when they bubble from his mouth. “I would f-fall asleep on the bed with her,” Newt is hushing him.

                “We don’t have to talk about it, I’m sorry,” he whispers because Hermann is shaking, grabbing at the blankets.

                “She liked to press flowers and make bookmarks,” he continues and it’s killing Newt to watch him struggle with his words. “She was very kind,”

                “Okay, hey,” he says softly and Hermann looks at him and he looks like he might be sick. “Let’s talk about something else, tell me about the frogs,” he murmurs, pushing Hermann’s hair back.

                “We caught frogs the end.” He chokes out and Newt is trying to force back his laughter.

                “Don’t do that,” he whispers and Hermann frowns.        

                “We spent summers going to the pond, I fell in once, I’m a horrible swimmer,” Newt gives him a sad smile as he continues. “They laughed and my shoes kept squishing… I caught the most frogs though,” he’s smiling a little. “Wasn’t allowed to keep any of them, I don’t think I had ever thrown a fit but god… I wanted to keep one of those stupid looking things so bad.”

                “I’ll get you a frog,” he breathes and he’s kissing Hermann, kissing that pained look off his face. “Catch’em, buy’em, I’ll bring the one’s we don’t dissect to you.”

                “You will do no such thing,” Hermann says and Newt smiles.

                “Maybe not the dead ones… You don’t get it do you?” He says slowly and he’s getting a confused look so he knows he doesn’t get it. “I’d do anything for you, Hermann, _anything_.”

                “You wouldn’t jump in traffic,”

                “I fuckin’ might,” Newt chokes out and Hermann is giving him this absurd look.

                “That’s ridiculous, and dangerous.”

                “You make me feel ridiculous and dangerous,” his voice is smaller than a tiny frog organ and Hermann is breathing shallow.

                “That’s stupid.”

                “You’re stupid.”

                “You don’t really feel that way, do you?”

                “I can go jump in traffic right now,” he’s moving to get out of the bed and Hermann is making this gasping noise and grabbing his arm. “Whatever you want, I’ll do it.” Newt whispers and Hermann is looking up at him.

 “Anything?” he’s frowning and Newt is smiling at him.

 “Come on,” he’s thinking.

                “Walk outside naked.”

                “That’s illegal, like I’ll step outside with a sock on my dick, like just outside the door…” He thinks on it a moment, “I’ll walk up the hallway with a sock on my dick.”

                “Okay,”

                “Okay.”

 

                “You don’t have to do this, it’s in the negatives.” Hermann says, and he’s staring at Newt who has a single sock over his dick.

                “Can I wear sandals?”

                “No.”

                “Okay, so I walk up the hall and back.” Hermann has a blanket wrapped around his body and slippers on as he follows Newt out the door. He lives at the end of the hall, and it’s about one in the morning, most people are out on Saturday or technically Sunday at one in the morning, whatever. From anyone standing on the ground floor outside it would look like some crazy white guy forgot his shirt but Hermann is watching him.

                “Your ass looks good,” Hermann calls out and Newt flips him off. He’s turning back around and he’s smiling wide.

                “I can’t feel my feet but I love you,”

                “Keep your voice down people are sleeping,” he hisses and Newt is halfway back when the elevator dings at the end of the hall. He doesn’t know who, but someone sees his ass and Hermann is ducking back inside laughing. “Horrifying,” he chokes out and Newt is slamming the door and locking it.

                “I am so cold,” Hermann is pulling him against his chest, wrapping the blanket around him. “Christ you are so warm,” Newt is breathing him in, careful when he touches him.

                “You’re freezing me though,” he mumbles and Newt is ushering them back to bed. He adjusts pillows and blankets until Hermann is on his back and sighing. “This is lovely,” he whispers and Newt is grabbing more blankets because he’s arranged the one’s he had on the bed into a makeshift nest. He covers him up and pulls on a pair of his own pajama bottoms before curling up next to Hermann. “You really love me then?” He whispers and Newt is sighing so loudly that it startles Hermann.

                “If I didn’t feel sorry for you I would put my cold feet on your stupid warm body,” Newt huffs and Hermann is smiling

 

                He’s up at seven, Hermann’s still sleeping, and Newt watches him for a moment, the soft sound of his breathing, the way he closes his mouth and turns his head to the side. He’s got it bad, so _fucking_ bad and he’s blinking a few times and slowly moving off the bed. He makes Hermann tea and starts a pot of coffee.  “You love him and he said he loved you back,” Newt whispers and he wants to fucking _scream_ it, wants to kiss Hermann awake and smile until he can’t smile and his heart is hammering in his chest as he stirs honey and a little sugar into Hermann’s tea. He has to breathe a few times before walking back to his room, and he realizes he forgot the tea and he’s grateful he isn’t awake because he would have pointed it out. He sets the cup on the nightstand and works his way under blankets until he’s curled against Hermann’s side.

                “Liebling,” he murmurs and he’s slowly shifting to rest on his side, letting out a hissing breath and Newt presses his face against his chest. “ _Ich m_ _ӧchte, dass Sie_ _ϋber die letzte Nacht vergessen.”_ He speaks slowly and Newt lets out a sharp laugh because he _knew_ he fucking knew Hermann would pull this.

                “Forget about last night,” he’s untangling himself from the blankets, moving off the bed, nodding his head as he pulls on a jacket. “You can’t say _for the record_ and then tell someone to forget about it,” his voice is so small. “I’m going out,” and Hermann goes to speak but Newt cuts him off. “Sie sollten nicht Dinge, die Sie nicht meinen.” _You shouldn’t say things you don’t mean,_ he snaps and Hermann pulls the blanket up over his face as Newt leaves the room and slams the front door.

 

                “Newt,” Vanessa’s voice is a clear ring in his ears. “How is Hermann?”

                “I hate him.” He says and she lets out a startled laugh.

                “I’m sure you don’t mean th-“

                “I really do, I really fucking hate him.” He’s sobbing, head pressed against the brick of his complex. “He’s a disgusting liar,”

                “Newton,” she starts and Newt is going off on her.

                “He said he loved me, Vanessa, he said it in _fucking_ German and I slammed on the breaks and we slid a few feet and I thought we weren’t going to stop and I thought to myself, well wow if I die now then the most amazing thing in my life loves me, and fuck I really love him back.” He’s shouting. “I asked him to say it in English and he wouldn’t. I knew he wasn’t serious, I can dream,” he shakes his head and the skin of his forehead scrapes against the brick. “Fucking kill me,” he hisses and Vanessa is silent on the other end. “Why would he do that, Vanessa, why?” He’s tentatively touching at his forehead, there’s blood on his fingers and he groans.

                “I don’t know,” she whispers and Newt is fighting back another sob, looking around through his blurred vision.

                “He told me to forget about last night,” he says, and he moves to sit on the concrete, lights up a cigarette and takes a sharp pull. “I walked outside practically naked for him,” he says, he’s shaking.

                “Okay?”

                “It’s a long story, no… It isn’t I just don’t want to talk about it,” he exhales, “so his dad is a real piece of fucking work.”

                “Newt, we can talk when we have lunch tomorrow.” Vanessa says and Newt is getting up.

                “Okay yeah sure,” he hangs up and he’s calling Tendo, tossing the cigarette.

                “You do realize,” he yawns, “I was awake not even two hours ago.”

                “Hermann said he loved me and then he told me to forget about it.” Newt blurts out and Tendo is sighing. “I want to fucking… Break shit, Tendo,” he whispers.

                “Okay, let’s not break anything,” he says. “That’s… That’s pretty fucked up, man,” he gets up and heads downstairs; Pentecost is passed out on his couch and the Wei’s are piled up on the floor. “Listen to me,” he’s getting a glass of water, leaning hard against his kitchen counter. “Don’t do anything… Drastic, Newt,” Newt laughs and it’s so far away that Tendo repeats himself. “Do not do anything drastic.”

                “I want to jump in a lake,” he says slowly, voice soft.

                “See no that’s what you are not allowed to do.”

                “I could freeze to death… That’d be nice.”

                “No it wouldn’t.”

                “Is this what dying feels like, Tendo, because I really can’t do this.”

                “Listen man,” Newt hears him swallow. “You’re going to be fine, a-ok, right as rain or whatever,”

                “I don’t feel right as rain,” he huffs and catches a movement from the corner of his eye and it’s Hermann, walking towards him slowly. “Do cartoon anvils exist in real life, piano falling from twelve stories up, my father would get a kick out of that.” He turns his back to Hermann and presses his hip against the side of the building. “There’s a lake nearby,” he trails off.

                “If the roads are clear I’m driving to your place to kick your ass.” Hermann has a hand on Newt’s shoulder and he shakes him off.

                “Don’t think you could kick my ass,” he’s lying, Tendo has kicked the fucking shit out of him before, they were both drunk, Tendo has a good left hook.  He’s laughing on the other end.

                “Pretty sure I can,” he nods at Pentecost who walks by him. “I think I have to make breakfast before the boss starts digging in my fridge, don’t jump in a lake, Newt, although Pentecost is giving me this look like you need to use up your vacation days, so,” Pentecost nods.

                “I’ll talk to you later,” Newt says.

                “Yeah, few hours, after I get all these people out of my house,” he hangs up and Hermann is pressing him hard against the wall.

                “I don’t like you,” Newt says and Hermann frowns, notices the dried blood on his forehead. “I don’t, I truly do not like you.”

                “Grow up, Newton.”

                “Fuck you, dude, you grow up, who the fuck just says that or says that and then says to forget about it, fucking who?” Hermann looks upset but it’s the quickest flicker across his face.

                “I want you to forget last night even happened,” he says simply and Newt is digging his fingers into Hermann’s lower back, into the bruises, and he lets out a strangled cry, panic settling in his body.

                “Forget about the fact that your father is some kind of monster, that you loved your mom, that you _love_ me,” he spits out and Hermann is breathing hard.

                “I do not love you,” he growls and Newt shoves him like _really fucking hard_ because fuck him, fuck him for lying to him, and he’s falling on his ass in the snowy grass and fighting back a scream. “You complete ass,” he shouts.

                “ _I’m_ the complete ass,” he kicks snow and it hits Hermann against the face. “You fucking cock,” he’s dropping to his knees and shoving Hermann hard against the ground. “Fuck you,” Hermann feels like he’s going to be sick as he struggles to get up. Newt shoves him back again, straddling him.

                “Get off of me,” he grits out and Newt laughs in his face, forces his weight down on Hermann’s stomach. He wails, panic boiling over in his body and he hits Newt hard in the face, the regret he feels is instantaneous. He sees the blood before he feels the explosion of pain behind his eyes and he’s yanking Hermann’s hair and kissing him hard, teeth clicking together as his blood smears on his face. Hermann is shaking, hates the fact that he kisses him back with the same intensity, the same anger.

                “I fucking hate you,” he turns and spits on the ground and Hermann is hitting at his stomach until he gets off. He’s on his feet shoving Newt and they just shove each other back and forth until Newt is back against the wall and he doesn’t look so tough now with Hermann towering over him, blood drying on his face.

                “Pinch your nose, tilt your head _down,_ Newton, not back,” it’s an order and he’s got his hand fisted in Newt’s hair, forcing his head down as he drags him into the building.

                “You’re hurting me,” Newt groans and if Hermann tugs his hair a little harder as they get into the elevator so what, and if he feels absolutely sick to his stomach for hitting and hurting Newton, so what.

 

                He called Tendo because every single time he goes to open his mouth they are shouting at each other and he can’t afford a noise complaint. He brings Pentecost, Newt doesn’t fucking know _why_ he brings Pentecost and he’s got this disapproving look on his face but he apparently knows more about setting a broken nose than Tendo. He’s cursing up a storm as Pentecost sets it and Hermann is shouting at him the entire time until Pentecost is telling him to shut up. He cleaned up his face after shoving a wad of paper towels to Newt’s face. Tendo is glaring at him. “You had to beat him up?”

                “Oh don’t even start with me,” he snaps, “if anyone started this it was Newton,” his voice is venom and it seeps into Newt’s body.

                “I shoved him and kicked snow in his face.” Pentecost is pressing a bag of ice to the center of his face and Jesus that’s unpleasant.

                “I do feel terrible,” Hermann mumbles and Newt is twisting fast in his seat and pointing at him.

                “Drop the fucking bullshit,” Hermann sneers.

                “Do you want the _truth_ hitting you felt _good,_ ” he’s lying through his teeth, it didn’t feel good, his hand hurts and his chest aches because he really fucking _hurt him._ Pentecost is raising his hand, silencing them both.

                “You will not show up to work tomorrow, either of you,” Hermann goes to protest. “Do I make myself clear.”

                “I have a dissection to pre-“

                “Do I make myself clear?” Even Tendo says yes sir.

 

                “Tendo go,” Newt says and Pentecost is giving them both this look that sends chills through their bodies.

                “I’m calling you in an hour,” he says and Newt is shoving them out of his house and locking the door.

                “It felt _good_ to hit me,” Newt shouts after five solid minutes of thick silence.

                “ _Beyond,_ ” he hisses and Newt is stomping up to him, jabbing a finger hard to his chest.

                “You really want me to forget about last night?” His voice cracks and Hermann’s whole demeanor changes at the sound, his face looks a little softer.

                “Vanessa was supposed to get me,” he says and Newt is pushing him out of the way, digging through the cabinet for a bottle of anything that will fuck him up. “Everything just came spilling out.” He takes a hard pull from a half full bottle of vodka, then another, and then it’s empty and he’s setting the bottle down and narrowing his eyes at Hermann. “I wasn’t planning on sharing any of that with you,”

                “You’re a real fucking asshole you know that.” He says and Hermann gives a slight nod.

                “You can’t dodge a punch, if we’re stating the obvious.” Newt laughs and moves to the kitchen to dig through the cupboards, he’s got a bottle of something somewhere he knows he does. “What are you looking for?” Hermann is next to him.

                “Something that will fuck us both up,” he’s got a large bottle of rum and Hermann hums.

                “That should do the trick.”

 

                “Drink,” he shoves the bottle into Hermann’s hands and he’s drinking, staring down at Newt as he swallows. “I want to hit you,” Newt says and Hermann coughs a little. His body hurts, his bruises hurt, his head hurts, and he’s been ignoring that throb his heart does every single time he looks at Newt. “I also want to fuck you into the mattress,” Hermann stares at him as he takes a small drink and twists the cap back on when Hermann shakes his head.

                “Wouldn’t stop you,”

                “I don’t hate you, you know… for the record,” Hermann is running his hand through Newt’s hair.

                “Don’t hate you that much,” Newt hits his shoulder hard and he flinches.

                “I meant it, I’d do anything for you,” he’s moving the ice pack off his swollen face and Hermann is gasping softly at the splotches of purple and blue that trail over his face, he’s going to have a black eye, his heart hurts. Hermann doesn’t think he could do anything for Newt, doesn’t think he could love someone that much.

                “I didn’t mean that,” he whispers and he’s hovering his fingers over Newt’s face. “I really didn’t mean to.”

                “Don’t start crying, I’ll start crying,” Hermann starts crying and Newt presses the ice back to his face and Hermann is pressing kisses to the top of his head, squeezing him close. “I started it, Hermann, I got what I deserved, you were only defending yourself.”

                “You wouldn’t have _hit_ me.” He whispers and he’s right Newt wouldn’t have hit him.

                “Kicked snow in your face, that shit hurts,”

                “I broke your nose, Newton.”

                “And my heart.”

                “That too,”

 

                “Box is empty,” Newt says and Hermann lets out a frustrated groan. “Too fucked up to drive.”

                “Well obviously,” Hermann is rubbing off against Newt’s leg, panting hot against his face and Newt thinks this could be love, he can love this, Hermann seems to love it. He’s tugging at Hermann’s pants.

                “Off, come on,” he says and Hermann is groaning as he pulls his pants off, sighing when his erection springs free. Newt gives him a hard stroke and Hermann is nodding quickly.

                “Faster,” he begs and Newt complies as Hermann tugs softly at his own hair, tilting his head back and moaning. “Slide your thumb over t-“

                “Know how to give a handjob,” he hisses and he’s sliding his thumb over the tip, collecting some of the wetness, lets his thumb press under the head and Hermann is shaking as he moans. Newt slows down and moves Hermann on his back so he can run his other hand over his thigh, pinching softly at the flesh. He’s thrusting into Newt’s fist, breathing ragged.

                “Speed up,” he whines and Newt lets go, Hermann is fucking into the air for a few seconds and he’s looking at Newt with big eyes. “ _Touch me,_ ” he breathes and he sounds so utterly fucking wrecked that Newt has to fuck with him. He trails his hand over his side and grabs at Hermann’s hands when he tries jerking himself off.

                “Touch you?” He murmurs, and he’s pinching at one of his nipples, getting a loud moan from the man beneath him. “Oh, you mean,” he’s smiling as he trails a finger over his leaking cock and Hermann breathes an _oh fuck yes._

“Will you just get me off,” he hisses and Newt smiles.

                “Oh since you asked so nicely, darling,” he’s stroking him fast and he’s slowly arching up into it and gasping when he cums. It paints his shirt, some gets on his face and Newt keeps stroking him with the same speed and he’s panting, head thrown back.

                “Don’t stop,” he whimpers and it’s so sensitive, every stroke is borderline painful but it lights his nerves on fire and he keeps his back arched so Newt doesn’t have to slow or stop. It hurts, the ache in his lower back is very much present but he’s gripping the sheets and _begging_ Jesus he’s begging and, let it be known he doesn’t do that, Hermann Gottlieb does not beg.

                Newt is reveling in the sounds Hermann makes and he’s slowing his hand and he fucking starts begging harder, whispering apologies, begging him to keep touching him. “Hermann,” he whispers, gripping his hips as he eases him back down onto the mattress. He hisses, blinks up at Newt and he really stares at his face.

                “ _Mein Gott,”_ he whispers, “schaut euch das an,” he’s cupping the side of his face that isn’t bruised, rubbing his thumb in slow circles against his cheek. “Liebling, ich bin so traurig,” _I am so sorry,_ Newt lifts his shoulders up high and drops them, looking down at the mess on Herman’s body.

                “Let me get this off,” he whispers and Hermann is moving to sit up, he lets Newt take his shirt, moans when he licks the strip that hit his face. “We’re both bruised up now,” he says softly and Hermann lets out this teacher sounding sigh.

                “Please,” he whispers, “believe me when I say I am not a violent person.” Newt gives him a startled laugh.

                “I know that, dude,” he’s kissing Hermann and Newt can feel him crying, “I know, Hermann,” he has to pull back because his face is throbbing and Hermann definitely hits harder than Tendo.

                “I would never wish you any harm, threaten harm, yes,” Newt is smiling, “I am so sorry,” he’s kissing Newt and he lets out a whimper and pushes Hermann back.

                “Can’t do that,” if the sound of fireworks could be pain then that’s what he’s feeling and Hermann looks a little hurt. “Don’t make that face,” he murmurs and he’s pushing the corners of his mouth up with his thumbs. “Where’s that smile?” He whispers and Hermann is crying, kissing the pads of his fingers and mumbling _I’m so sorry, Newton._ “I shouldn’t have sat on you, Hermann it was probably just a reaction, don’t beat yourself up over it.” He’s sobbing, yeah he should have phrased that differently. “And… Don’t worry about yesterday, it didn’t happen.”  

                “Thank you,” he whispers and his breathing is fast and he looks panicked. Newt is tilting his head and kissing his lower lip.

                _“We’ll have our quarrels, and you will upset me,”_ he sings softly and it hurts to move his mouth but it calms Hermann down and that’s what he wants to do. _“But what can I do?”_ Hermann rests his chin on Newt’s shoulder and works on breathing slow. “Sam Cooke gets it,” he murmurs and Hermann lets out a shaky breath. “Lie down with me, come on,” Hermann lets Newt move him and he’s ignoring the pain that surges through his body as he clings to him. _“You’ve been mine ever since I met you,”_ he trails off and Hermann feels the tension in his body melt. It’s not even nine when they fall asleep.

 

                He’s been sitting across from Vanessa for the last ten minutes, busying himself with looking everywhere but her pointed gaze. “Are you going to tell me how that happened?”

                “We got in a fight.”

                “How does Hermann look?”

                “He’s fine… I fucked up, sat on him… Kicked snow in his face.”

                “If keeping an eye on him is too much,” she starts and Newt looks at her.

                “It’s fine now, as far as we’re concerned the other night did not happen.” She gives him a look.

                “I was hoping it wouldn’t be bad…” She whispers, “how much did he tell you.” Newt drinks from his water and gives her a puzzled look.

                “How much did he tell me, nothing, I picked him up, I drove him back,” he clears his throat. “That’s what happened.”

                “Newton I thought we had an agreement here,” she says and he’s frowning.

                “He told me everything you know,” he whispers and her eyes get wide.

                “I can see why he doesn’t want you to remember what happened.”

                “Nothing happened,” he repeats, “he was outside when I get there, freezing, sometimes I wonder if he has a death wish.” Vanessa nods.

                “I think about that sometimes… Knowing he isn’t alone keeps it at bay,” Newt nods.

                “I must be an idiot,” he says slowly, “anyone with half a brain would have left. I can’t leave him.”

                “I’m sorry he hurt you, Newt.”

                “You know,” he starts and he’s looking away from her, ignoring the flare of pain in his face. “I really fucked up; I shouldn’t have asked him why he lied to me. I should have opened the door and drove us back to my place.” He lets out a shaky breath. “I wasn’t even ready to hear all of that…”

                “Please, Newton, realize that he has never to-“

                “Never told anyone, yeah I get that… Sure can scream,” he looks over at Vanessa.

                “It’s a sad thing…” They pause to order food and Vanessa watches him with this look he can’t exactly pinpoint but it makes his skin feel weird on his body and he’s rolling his sleeves down to cover his tattoos. “Mmm, but like you said, nothing happened.”

                “Yeah, what exactly…” He glances around. “What exactly do you like do…?” She lets out a startled laugh.

                “Graceful, Newton, I do a few modeling things, not local,” the smile she flashes almost puts Hermann’s to shame and he has to fight back a sigh.  “Definitely not local.”

                “So when you’re away… Before I was around what… What would Hermann do?” She plays with her utensils and it hits Newt that she isn’t all smiles and bright eyes.

                “It was difficult, he’s very stubborn,” she laughs, “I would call him and he would answer and just say _Vanessa I’m not a child,_ and hang up. I don’t know what’s more childish, that or when I would call him back he would send me to voicemail.”

                “That’s really cute,” he whispers and she laughs.

                “Not when you’re on the other side of the world,” she sighs and looks at him and wow yeah she’s gorgeous and she makes him nervous, so fucking nervous, “how has he been?”

                “He seems okay… I mean despite the fighting stint, but…His leg has been okay, well no okay we had to take five flights of stairs to get to my place and he had a little trouble getting back up them but we had been outside, it was cold.” She nods, “I offered him help, and,”

                “Please tell me you didn’t use the word _struggle._ ”

                “I fucking did, that was a mistake.”

                “Trust me I know.”

                “He’s been okay… I don’t want to forget about getting him… I want to kick his dad’s ass.” Her mouth quirks and she looks at him.

                “Oh you and I both sweetie,” his phone is ringing. “Is it him?” He nods.

                “This is going to be really rude,” she waves him off.

                “Go speak to him,” he’s smiling and standing up, sliding his phone lock.

                “Hermann,” he breathes.

                “When will you be back?”

                “Why… Are you okay? I can come home no-“

                “No, I’m fine… Bored,” he drawls and Newt hums, sits down on the bench outside the tiny diner.

                “Was going to pick up, uh,” he looks around and people are walking by him and his face is heating up.

                “Condoms?”

                “Yeah uh, so I mean… If or when,”

                “Are you going to finish any time soon, liebling,” he lets out a frustrated noise that has Hermann laughing.

                “You’re a jerk,” he whispers and Hermann sighs and Jesus Newt wants to be back at his apartment tangled up in Hermann. “We’re going to work tomorrow, right?”

                “Yes,” and it’s the first time Newt thinks he’s heard Hermann sound a little disappointed in having to go back to work.

                “Tendo said your house is still under inspection.” He can feel the shift in mood instantly and he doesn’t want to bring it up but he has to ask. “Does… Does it have something to do with your dad?”

                “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Hermann lies right through his teeth and Newt sighs.

                “Yeah… Well you can stay with me for as long as you need, I like the company.”

                “ _Company,_ well… I cannot disagree.”

                “Don’t sound like such a death march, Herms,” he gets a stunned laugh.

                “How’s your face?”

                “Hurts… You pack a mean punch Mr. Gottlieb,” Newt laughs. “Don’t get weird on me, I’m sure you’ve hit other nerds.”

                “I’ve never,”

                “Dude I’m fucking with you, which… I mean given what happened I shouldn’t have done that, sorry.”

                “Newton,”

                “Hermann,” he starts and he’s been gone for a few minutes. “I’ve got to go,”

                “Yes, go, enjoy your lunch.”

                “Hey, Hermann,” he gets a sigh. “I’m not angry at you, okay, and the minute my face stops hurting I’m kissing the fuck out of you, dude, so get ready.”

                “For heaven’s sake do you ever stop talking?” He’s walking back inside smiling.

                “Nah, if I stop talking I’ll probably die,” he sits down and Vanessa is fighting back a laugh. “Kinda like a shark,” now she’s laughing. “Listen, babe, I’ll see you soon,”

                “Don’t call me that.”

                “Babe,” Newt smiles and Hermann groans.

                “I’m hanging up.”

                “Are you sure?” Hermann is blushing, runs a hand over his face and sighs. “Cos that doesn’t sound like hanging up, Herms.”

                “My god goodbye Newton,” he hangs up and Newt is laughing, he’s laughing so hard that several people look over at him and Vanessa is hushing him.

                “He’s so cute when he’s flustered, Jesus Vanessa, he’s so cute.” His voice trails to a whisper and he clears his throat and she’s practically beaming.

                “That’s contagious,” she’s laughing, shaking her head, “this is nice.” She says after a moment and Newt nods.

                “To be honest I was so terrified of coming,” she raises an eyebrow. “You were so angry on the phone, I just… Cried a little, actually.”

                “I made you cry,” her tone is hushed and she’s reaching for his hand. “Trust me that wasn’t my intention,”

                “I figured it’s just, I really am trying Vanessa,” she nods.

                “I can see that, and I want to thank you, and I want to apologize for not telling you more, but… As you know I couldn’t just tell you that stuff, Hermann had to tell you. He has to tell you, not outside a meeting but somewhere he feels safe. Baby steps.” he nods.

                “I know, Jesus, I’m going to cry,” she changes the subject and they eat.

 

                “Herms, babe, this isn’t happening,” Newt says and Hermann is naked on his bed frowning. “Those bruises are not… It’s going to be painful it isn’t happening I’m sorry.” He pulls his briefs back on and Newt pulls him against his chest. “I didn’t realize,” he starts and Hermann is breathing hard against his neck. “Shouldn’t have grabbed you like that yesterday.”

                “I hate you,” he huffs and Newt laughs.

                “Sorry I got you all worked up,”

                “No you aren’t,” he groans and yeah no he really isn’t sorry.

                “Listen, I was thinking,” Hermann snorts, “hey fuck you I _have_ been thinking. We haven’t… Gone on a date, Hermann, I wouldn’t mind taking you on a date.” Hermann looks up at him.

                “A date?”

                “Yeah like, dinner, movie, kiss on the cheek when I drop you off.”

                “You’re an idiot,” he huffs and he’s moving off him, turning away from Newt.

                “Whoa, hey whoa dude,” he’s sitting up and staring at Hermann’s back. “Did I say something wrong, fuck, Herms,” he hears a sniffle. “I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.”

                “You haven’t _upset_ me.” He can’t keep his voice from shaking.

                “Well I’ve done something, talk to me,” Hermann rolls over to look at him and he is crying, he rubs his thumb over the trail. “Didn’t mean to make you cry, Herms, honest.”

                “Why would you even take me on a date?” His voice is so hushed and Newt leans down to rest his head on Hermann’s chest.

                “I like you, like obviously I like you, I fucking love you, Hermann, people who like each other go on dates.”

                “Do we have to be those people?”

                “I would like to be those people, and you don’t have to say yes, I’m not saying let’s go right now, I mean… Just when you’re up to it,”

                “When I’m up to it?”

                “Mhm, yeah, when you’re up to it,” he tilts his head up. “No rush,” Hermann nods a little.

 

                “Mr. Choi,” Hermann starts because he firstly has no idea how he has his number, and secondly why he is being called.

                “Hermann, Newt isn’t answering his phone,” Hermann is getting up, flinching as he walks to the kitchen.

                “Newton,” he’s got his hands in dough, flour on his face, his heart is beating fast. “Uh…” he watches his arms and why has he never noticed his arms before Jesus Christ, he’s tilting his head to the side. “I… Mr. Choi is on the phone,” he shakes his head and Newt is smiling at him. “He said you aren’t answering your phone.”

                “Bring it here,” Hermann holds his phone to Newton’s ear. “Tendo, fucking I’d call you back I’m busy.”

                “Well Pentecost is making an announcement; you know how that dance was cancelled.” He’s in the middle of class, his kids studying. “Well it’s not cancelled,” Newt groans.

                “Are you serious, I thought we got rid of all the fucking dances,” Hermann moves to stand behind him, rests his chin on his shoulder. “When I wanted to do biology day that got turned down.”

                “You wanted to cover your room in entrails, man, of course it got denied that’s like really unsafe.”

                “You know what Tendo, I could have made it safe.” Hermann lets out a breathy laugh that makes Newt shiver. “So when is it, we have to chaperone it I bet.”

                “This Friday, I mean it isn’t _so_ bad, I think Mako had a big say in the theme,”

                “Well she’s on the committee, obviously, and her father is our boss, so what’s the theme.”

                “Love throughout the ages.”

                “That sounds fucking awful.” But Hermann kissing at his neck isn’t awful, and he’s tilting his head and sighing a little.

                “If you think that’s awful you’re not gonna be happy when I tell you we have to dress the part.”

                “Fuck Pentecost, I don’t even… This is bullshit,” he whines and Tendo is laughing.

                “Sorry I called your boyfriend, I just,”

                “Tendo I fucking swear to god,” Newt hisses and he laughs again.

                “I would have forgotten to tell you.” He sighs, “well, I do have a class… I should let you go.”

                “While my hands are busy, did you want any of that bread?”

                “Oh shit you’re making the bread,”

                “Yeah I picked up the stuff earlier, hence not calling you back.”

                “Fuck well if you had said that I would have texted you the details, Jesus yes I want some of that bread.”

                “This batch is vanilla,” Tendo sighs loudly on the other end.

                “Jesus you can’t do this to me.” Newt smiles and Hermann is kissing and biting at his neck.

                “Pumpkin and Vanilla, I’ll set a few aside for you.”

                “God I’m glad we’re friends,”

                “Dude go teach your class.”

                “It’s independent study, and,” he looks at his class, “if they keep tossing notes I’ll write them up.” Newt laughs. “But no, man, I’m glad we’re friends.”

                “I’m glad we’re friends too Tendo, you fucking idiot, I’m letting you go or you get the burned loafs,”

                “Jesus okay fine bye,” he hears the click and he lets out a moan.

                “Fuck, Herms,” the phone is set on the counter and Hermann has his hands on Newt’s hips. “You gotta let me make this,” he whispers and he’s sighing against his neck, grinding against his ass and fuck he doesn’t want him to stop, but he doesn’t want to ruin this batch. “Pull up a chair, talk to me,” Hermann does that, pulls a chair into the kitchen and watches the pull and flex of Newt’s arms as he kneads the dough. “So,” he starts and he looks over at Hermann who has this dazed look about him. He’s putting the dough in a pan. “You know how Pentecost called off the dances for the school,” he hums. “Well, ha… He’s lifted the rule, so I guess our Friday night is going to be spent at the school.” Hermann frowns. “We’ve got to dress for it as well.”

                “We could always run in traffic,” he mumbles and Newt is laughing.

                “That’s a little much, I was thinking a casual trip down a flight of stairs.” Hermann nods.

                “What’s the theme?”

                “Love of the ages, cheesy right?” He’s sliding the bread into the oven, pulling the window in the kitchen open. “Be a lamb and turn the heat off for me,” he says and Hermann flushes.

                “ _Be a lamb,_ ”

                “Shut up, it’s an expression or something, just turn the heat off.” Hermann fights back a smile and turns the heat off. “Thank you.”  Hermann is grabbing him, pulling him close, rubbing his thumb over the flour on his face.

                “Do you always make a mess,” he hums softly, and Newt blinks a few times.

                “Baking is messy,” Hermann gives him that stupid smile and he just wants to kiss him but it’s going to hurt his face. He does it anyways, kisses him until the pain is too much and Hermann is tangling their fingers.

                “How are we going to dress?” He murmurs, resting his chin on the top of Newt’s head.

                “Was thinking 50’s,” he’s moving Hermann’s hand to rest against his lower back. “Nice suits, stupid hats,”

                “Haven’t worn a suit in years,” he murmurs and Newt smiles against his shoulder.

                “Bet you look nice in a suit,” Hermann rocks them back and forth, Newt steps on his feet a few times and he tsks him. “Not the best dancer,”

                “We’ll have to work on that,”

                “Why? Do you plan on dancing with me when we chaperone?” He doesn’t say anything, lets Newt wonder as they sway.

 

                “This is very good,” Hermann says; hand over his mouth as he eats some of the bread, Newt is smiling, pouring him a glass of wine. “I had no idea you could bake so well.”

                “Don’t know a lot about me, Herms,” he sits down, “the whole floor loves when I bake, there’s a lady near the elevator whose husband died, she has a cat, really sweet, she always gets a loaf.” He’s scribbling down notes on a pad of paper.

                “Smells heavenly,” he lets himself lean on Newt who smiles.

                “It clings, the smell, it’s great.” Hermann hums and drinks from his glass. “I hope Hannibal did the online dissection with the kids,” he mumbles.

                “Do you still need help with it?” Hermann asks and it takes Newt a moment.

                “Yeah, dude, if you don’t mind.”

                “I don’t mind.” He yawns and Newt is ushering him off to bed after he finishes his glass.

                “Class in the morning, come on,” he murmurs and he fucking tucks Hermann in. “Got to wrap the extra, I’ll be back soon.” He frowns at Newt smiles, because it feels good, he knows Hermann told him to forget the other night but he fucking _knows_ Hermann likes him, maybe love is too strong but he likes him, likes when he kisses him, likes when he touches him, likes _him._

 

                He falls asleep on the couch with a pen in his hand and his arm over his face. He probably would have stayed like that most of the night but he can hear crying and it wakes him up. The lights are still on and he’s blinking against it. “Fuck,” he grumbles, sitting up, stretching his arms over his head. He gets up and puts the bread in the fridge, turns the lights off and heads to his room. He’s turning on the lamp and Hermann is crying in his sleep. “Jesus, Hermann,” he’s climbing in next to him, “Hermann, liebe,” he squeezes his shoulder and Hermann whines in his sleep.

                “No,” he’s twisting around and Newt is pulling him against his body.

                “Hermann,” he raises his voice and Hermann is waking up, breathing hard. “Hey, I’m here,” he whispers and Hermann nods quickly, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m here,” he murmurs over and over again until Hermann is breathing even, he turns and presses his face into Newt’s shoulder.

                “Didn’t get to say goodbye,” he chokes out and Newt rubs his back slowly, “never get to,”

                “Hermann,”

                “Please just, let me compose myself, we can sleep.” Newt nods, he’s going to call Vanessa in the morning but he lets Hermann curl against him, hands gripping his shirt as he sleeps. He wants to talk to him about his dream, wants to know everything, but he promised to forget about the other night and that’s what he’s going to do, for Hermann.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to come to some type of agreement soon because this relationship is so fucking toxic.  
> Newt is an excellent baker, do not fight me on this, he's an excellent baker and a horrible dancer and Hermann is a horrible cook and an excellent dancer I'm sure I'll do something with that. Things are touchy between our boys, lets hope they can work it out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They manage to make it out alive even though the universe doesn't want them to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to do chapter summaries I'm sorry

“Your hair,” Newt says when they get out of the shower, “it does this” he wiggles his fingers “this wave thing right at the temples and Jesus,” Hermann is frowning at him.

                “I need to get it cut.”

                “God please don’t,” he’s running his fingers through Hermann’s damp hair. “If you push it back,” he sighs and Hermann is closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. “It’s stupid how hot you are.”

                “Are you going to fawn over me or can we get ready for work?”

                “Give me a minute,” Newt whispers and Hermann has to fight back a smile.

 

                It’s cold outside but Hermann is standing next to him like a fucking statue. “You should wear a bigger coat, Newton.” He says and Newt frowns at him.

                “It shouldn’t be this fucking cold,”

                “It is February.”

                “It is fucking _bullshit_.”

                The elevator dings and they get in, Newt’s got two bags with the bread he baked last night. “I can carry that.” Hermann says and Newt hands him a bag. “Is it any good cold?” He asks and he’s smiling up at Hermann who has that hat and scarf on and it throws him for a moment.

                “Brought an extra loaf, we can eat it during lunch… Or in the car, was going to stop and get coffee.” Hermann hums.

                “That sounds nice.”

                “Can’t make a habit of it,” Newt says when they get in the car. “Don’t want to end up having trash in here, it’s happened with past cars… Gotta keep it to a minimum.” Hermann nods a little as they drive off to get coffee, bread on his lap. “You can put that in the back seat, babe,” Newt says and Hermann nods and turns to set it in the back. “Fucking idiot, you have a _turn signal_ fucking _use it._ ” Hermann is shivering a little and Newt glances at him. “Here,” he’s turning on his seat heater and the noise Hermann makes is heavenly.

                “Yeah,” he sighs and he’s leaning back with this dopey look on his face and Newt has to step harder on the breaks than he’d like when they get to a light because he can’t stop looking over at Hermann. He doesn’t let it happen again.

                “Do you want hot chocolate instead of coffee?” Newt questions when they turn towards the coffee shop. Hermann blinks slowly at him, body warm and he feels tired.

                “Really tired,” he murmurs so Newt takes it as a coffee.               

                They sit in the parking lot and Newt holds the small loaf out to Hermann. “Can’t slice it, too moist,” he says and Hermann takes a bite and the look on his face has Newt smiling.

                “’s really good,” he’s got his hand over his mouth, nodding.

                “Better cold, right?” Hermann hums and drinks from his coffee.

                “Yes,” and he’s staring at Newt who is staring back at him and he watches him sip from his coffee, not breaking contact. “I’m sorry.”

                “Nothing to be sorry for,” he says simply and he’s setting his drink in the holder, cupping Hermann’s face. “If you have anything to be sorry for then it’s gotta be that wave in your hair because it is the cutest fucking thing.” Hermann frowns at him.

                “I’m going to get it cut.”               

                “I’ll hate you if you do that.”

                “Then I’ll cut it.”

                “You want me to hate you?”

                “I want you not to love me.”

                He starts the car and the ride to work is silent.

 

                “Shit, Jesus thank you,” Newt is handing Tendo a few loafs of bread in the parking lot of the school. Hermann is holding the other two bags and his coffee. “I like the scarf and hat combo,” Tendo says pointing at Hermann’s ensemble.  Hermann huffs and sips from his coffee. “How’s your face feel?”

                “Well it isn’t as bad as it was yesterday, not too swollen either,” he shrugs. “He hits harder than you,”

                “Well I could fuckin’ tell.” Hermann feels bad, it hits him hard and he has to turn his face and look away, try and focus on something else.

                “Gotta go drop these off before class starts,” Newt says and Tendo nods, hugging the bread against his body. “Come on Herms,” he’s about to grab Hermann’s hand but stops himself.

 

 

                “Mr. Geiszler?” He nods at the kid. “So we’re still doing the dissection tomorrow?”

                “Hell yes we are,” he says and he gets several looks. “I mean, heck yes… You guys aren’t in middle school come on one _hell yes_ isn’t going to permanently damage you.” A few of the kids nod and Newt looks out over at Hermann’s classroom, Hermann is staring at him and he’s looking away quickly the minute he knows he’s been caught. He’s not going to stop loving him. “Okay, so online dissection to brush up before tomorrow, and then you will do a procedure sheet that you will get from me after you show me you know what you’re doing.”

                “What happened to your face?” Someone shouts

                “I got beat up by a nerd.” Newt says and he’s smiling like an idiot.

               

                “Mr. Gottlieb,” he looks over at Mako.

                “Yes,” he’s got his glasses perched on the edge of his nose, trying to catch up on grading.

                “May I come in during second hour?”

                “Of course.”

                The bell is ringing and Mako is working silently in her seat after telling Raleigh she’ll see him for lunch. Pentecost stops by but he isn’t sure if it’s to silently check to make sure Mako stayed to catch up on a few assignments or if he wants to speak to him. “Glad to have you back, Mr. Gottlieb.” He says and Hermann nods, attention focused on the last few papers he has to get graded. Pentecost stands there and Mako doesn’t look up, keeps her head down as she scribbles out answers.

                “Can I help you, Mr. Pentecost?”

                “Was wondering if you could come talk to me later.”

                “Of course,” he nods and Pentecost stays a moment before leaving his room. Newt is in a few minutes later.

                “Dude what did Pentecost want?” He looks over at Mako who is looking at him with a pained expression. “Mako, catching up on work, that’s good. Did you know,” he’s pulling a chair up to sit next to her. “Your father is a freakin liar.” Hermann is gaping at him.

                “You do realize that is _our_ boss and that is his _daughter?_ Leave her be, Mr. Geiszler.”

                “I beat his ass in poker, Hermann, and I still don’t have my marker privileges,”

                “Mr. Geiszler your _language_ ,” he snaps and Mako has this amused expression on her face.

                “Mr. Gottlieb, it is alright.” He shakes his head.

                “Ms. Mori you will have to forgive your teacher. May I speak with you outside.” It isn’t even a question and Newt is following him outside. “Must you always make an absolute fool of yourself?”

                “Her dad fucking lied to me,” he whines and Hermann is floored at how a grown man can act so much like a baby.

                “Well he certainly was not discussing your marker issue with me.”

                “Herms, babe, I’m out of markers,” he’s crowding Hermann’s space and he’s looking around, doesn’t want to get caught.

                “Mr. Geiszler that is not my _problem_ ,” he’s got his arms over Hermann’s shoulders, bumping their noses and Hermann feels like he’s going to pass out when he hears what sounds like something falling in Newton’s classroom and then the glass of his room is shattering and Hermann has him against the wall, fucking _shielding_ him like some kind of stupid math prince. He’s got his jacket bunched up over his shoulders, shielding Newt’s face and he looks terrified.  “What did you do?” Are the first words out of Hermann’s mouth when everything is quiet.

                “What makes you think I did something?” Newt snaps and Hermann is looking him over before kissing him quickly, jacket shielding them from anyone who might have come out, muffling the soft moan Newt makes when Hermann’s tongue trails over his lower lip. He’s ducking under Hermann’s arms and he gets a good look at what was his classroom. “Fuck,” he whines and he’s pushing Hermann out of the way because the entire _roof_ of his fucking classroom collapsed and teachers and students are being ushered out of classrooms and out onto the field. “Fuck, no Hermann, fuck!” He’s shouting and pointing and people are watching him as he runs to his classroom. Everything is dusty and the whole building is ruined he’s not going to have his classroom back before the end of the school year.

                “Newton _do_ not,” Hermann shouts and he’s on him before he can try to open the door. “You are lucky you were not in there,” he breathes against his neck and Newt is nodding slowly. “We must follow protocol, come,” and Hermann has to pull him away from his building  and Newt is crying because fuck that’s his classroom, and he’s got those dumb science posters and that one with the hang in there cat and thank god there weren’t any kids in there. Mako is sitting at the desk looking at them both when they walk in. “Evacuation, Ms. Mori.” She’s standing and following Hermann and Newt out of the building quietly, “Mr. Geiszler,” Hermann says slowly and Newt is sliding his hand into Hermann’s.

                “Thank god I’ve got my car keys and phone...Got my wallet” He mumbles and he’s squeezing Hermann’s hand because fuck he can’t see when he’s crying, they all walk towards the field, Hermann murmuring softly to him that it’s going to be okay. He’s tangling their fingers, his heart beating so hard in his chest that he feels like he might vomit.

                “I’m certain I can rearrange my classroom, Mr. Geiszler,” he’s trying to put the man at ease if only for a few moments.

                “That would be really cool,” he sniffles and the need Hermann has rushing through him to just hold Newt and kiss his stupid bruised face and tell him it’s really going to be okay is unbelievable.

                “Step in line with your class, Ms. Mori.” Hermann says and she’s rushing off to find the line of students she has second hour with. Tendo is waving at them and they walk over, holding up his hand as he makes sure all of his students are in line and accounted for.

                “What the hell happened?” He asks after he’s double checked to make sure everyone is where they need to be.

                “The fucking roof of my building collapsed,” Newt sobs and Hermann is rubbing his back, watchers be damned, and Tendo has to fight back a smile at the gesture. “Fuckin, all my posters Tendo,”

                “All your posters, man you’re lucky to be alive,” he’s grabbing Newt’s shoulders. “Look at me,” he looks at him, “stop crying over the posters, we’ll get new ones.” Stacker is approaching them quickly.

                “What in god’s name happened Mr. Geiszler, I was near your building not even fifteen minutes ago.”

                “The roof collapsed,” Hermann says and he’s not touching Newt anymore, lets his hands fall to his sides. “I stepped outside and saw the whole thing, sir.”

                “I don’t think the snow was cleared off my building.”

                “Should have been, someone came in yesterday.” Pentecost’s voice is clipped and Newt makes a noise. “Mr. Gottlieb,” Hermann stands straighter and Newt is watching him, he looks like a fucking soldier, _what a nerd_.

                “Yes?”

                “You will stay with Mr. Geiszler and Mr. Choi to accommodate your room for two classes for tomorrow until we can get a trailer for Mr. Geiszler to teach in.” He’s turning towards the sea of students, talking with some of the staff who crowd him as he walks. “The rest of the school day is cancelled due to the unsafe learning environment.” The kids who don’t hear it hear it from the people in front of them and everyone is cheering and swarming and Newt is standing there crying.

                “Newton,” Hermann starts and Tendo is trying to keep some of the kids from just trampling each other. “You aren’t hurt are you?” He’s checking him over, tilting his head up. “Liebling,” he pulls a small shard of glass from his hair, “Liebe, sag mir, es dir gut geht” _dear, tell me you are alright._ Newt blinks up at him.

                “Y-yeah, I’m alright, just… My classroom,” his voice is a tiny whisper and Hermann is cupping his face in his hands, careful of his bruises.

                “The important thing is you are okay.” He can feel something digging into his back and Newt is making this face.

                “Are _you_ alright, you fucking human shield.” Newt is taking Hermann’s jacket, giving it a good shake and he pats him down, they’re the only two left in the field, Tendo heading towards Hermann’s classroom, and he can feel Newt’s hand linger over the swell of his ass and the embarrassment that rushes him has him clearing his throat until Newt moves. “Think I got all of it.” He says softly and his fingers are in Hermann’s hair tilting his head this way and that to get the small pieces from his hair. “Jesus we’re dusty as fuck,” he’s plucking at his shirt and frowning at the dust that comes off his body.

                “We are,”

                “I’ll have to inspect you later, perhaps while we shower,” Newt hums and Hermann makes a startled noise.

                “Mr. Geiszler we are still on school grounds keep… Keep that sort of stuff to yourself.” Newt is laughing.

                “A solid protest from Mr. Gottlieb,” he laughs and he’s holding Hermann’s hand and Hermann doesn’t pull away. “Ever since we started… Whatever it is we have here, bad things have been happening.”

                “Sign from the universe?”

                “Do you actually believe in _signs from the universe,_ Hermann, do you really?”

                “No.”

                “I’m not going to stop loving you,” his voice is a low noise that vibrates Hermann’s body.

                “I figured as much.”

 

                “My baby,” Newt whines and Hermann has to stop him from falling to his knees because, _Newton there is glass everywhere please use one of your very few remaining brain cells._ “There goes all our extra funding.”

                “Extra funding?”

                “Fuck… I didn’t tell you, okay so remember the teacher thing at the bar, before the…” he doesn’t want to say before the hospital but Hermann nods. “We got extra funding, and raises,”

                “You failed to tell me this.”

                “Dude I thought you were going to die.”

                “Yes, but extra funding, Newton,”

                “Okay yeah extra funding and all of it is going towards this and I’ll have to borrow extra books from other schools and my _bunsen burners,_ Hermann,” he’s crying again and Hermann is frowning.

                “We need to arrange my room so you can still do your dissection tomorrow.”

                “At least you’ll be able to help me with it.”

                “Yes, well…” Newt is kissing him hard, tugging on that dumb gray sweater he has on while he pushes his tongue into his mouth. It hurts, his face hurts, his head hurts like really bad as well, but Hermann is warm and his sweater is scratchy in his hands and he can forget about his classroom for just a second as he kisses the fuck out of the man who _shielded_ him without a second thought. “What was that for?” He murmurs when Newt pulls back and he’s breathing hard.

                “For protecting me,” Newt thinks he’s might’ve seen a few tomatoes redder than Hermann’s face is right now and he’s looking at him with this absolutely confused look.

                “I have no idea what you mean.”

                “Oh bullshit I would have been covered in glass and more brick dust than this if you didn’t shield me like some kind of, fucking I don’t know, _Math Prince._ ”

                “Oh for heaven’s sake,” he breathes and Newt is smiling at him like the idiot in love that he is. “Stop that.”

                “Math Prince, I like that,”

                “No.”

               

                They’ve got the desks rearranged so Newt can actually fit his class on the other side of Hermann’s room. It’s a little on the cramped side but it will have to work. “Not too bad,” Tendo says and they both nod. “Now let’s pray, for a moment, that you two don’t kill each other.”

                “Ha,” Newt whispers and Hermann looks over at him.

                “If you keep to that side we should be fine.”

                “What if I,” he’s walking towards where Hermann is sitting and Tendo is shaking his head. “Just… Do this,” he’s got his foot over the invisible line that’s separating their desks and Hermann frowns.

                “Are you going to do this,” he gestures to Newt’s foot. “Are you really going to start?”

                “I mean, I could,” Newt trails and he shoves some of the stuff off Hermann’s desk and it clatters to the floor.

                “Fellas, lets no-“

                “Shut up Tendo,” they shout in unison.

                “You absolute _prat,”_ and Newt is smiling at him.

                “I couldn’t hear your British slang all the way in _America_ ,” he shouts and Hermann is up in an instant.

                “You will pick that up, you absolute _asshole_ ,” Hermann hisses and Newt knocks over his cup of pens.

                “I should have kept my mouth shut,” Tendo mutters and he’s pushing them apart. “Okay,”

                “Tendo, I know we’ve been friends since grade school, but I’m fighting with this nerd,”

                “No, you aren’t because if Pentecost hears about _this_ you can bet your ass he’ll write you _both_ up.” That shuts them both up. “You,” he points at Newt, “will apologize and clean all of that up.” Hermann smirks at him, like full on fucking smirks and Newt sticks his tongue out and cleans up the mess. “Since class is cancelled who wants to get a drink.”

                “Dude it’s like not even nine, like… You have a problem.”

                “If I drink with someone that isn’t myself it isn’t a _problem_ Newt,”

                “Drinking sounds good.” Hermann nods slowly and Newt gives him an exasperated look. “Oh don’t look at me like that.”

                “Well I’m not drinking.”

 

                Newt doesn’t drink, the bar is literally empty, why one is even open at this time is incredible but Tendo says they have really good food and Newt doesn’t mind eating. He watches Hermann toss back several drinks, Tendo matching him. “Newt,” Tendo starts and he’s shaking his head.

                “I’m not driving you home,” he frowns and Hermann is fighting back a laugh and Newt gives him a look. “You get to sit in the back when we leave,” he sighs and tosses back another drink.

                “I’m fine with that,” he’s smiling, “at least I have a ride.” Newt is shaking his head.

                “Eat something, both of you, would you eat something.” He’s ordering fries, sitting between Tendo and Hermann as the bicker. “Tendo,” he hisses and he’s getting this mock shock look. “Knock it off.”

                “Should I move, should we move to a booth, I feel like we should move to a booth.” Tendo is getting up to sit at a booth in the very back of the bar and Newt keeps Hermann with him until they get their fries and Hermann is watching the basket as Newt holds it like it’s the best thing he’s ever seen in his whole life.

                “Hermann sit,” he slides into the booth and Newt sets the fries down and sits next to him. “Eat,” Hermann nods, doesn’t need to be told twice and wow these are really good and Tendo and Newt are talking about something but all he can focus on are the fries and Newt is snapping his fingers at him. “Earth to Herms,” he’s blinking at him. “Slow down, you’ll make yourself sick.”

                “These are really good,” he murmurs and Newt is smiling at him.

                “Yeah?” Hermann nods and Jesus he’s cupping his face and kissing him, tilting his head to avoid bumping the bruising of his nose. “If you slow down I’ll get more,” he gets a nod and Tendo is ordering more drinks, watching Hermann get drunk as he slows himself down. “Tendo you are awful,” Newt hisses and Hermann is, yeah no he’s not wasted, but everything feels really warm and a little slow and he likes that.

                “Newton,” Newt is looking at him. “Fries?”

                “Tendo go order more fries, I swear to god if you come back with any more drinks this friendship is over.”

                “He’s so cute,” Tendo says and Newt has to fight the urge to trip him.

                “He’s fucking trashed.”

                “I’m perfectly fine,” Hermann slurs a little and Newt is pulling him to lean against his shoulder.

                “So drunk,” Newt laughs and Hermann is nuzzling at his neck, sighing. “Hermann, hey, buddy look, fries.” He says softly when Tendo comes back with more fries. Tendo isn’t super wasted, tipsy maybe a little past tipsy but he let Hermann slam back at least four more shots and he’s in drunk territory.

                “Neck,” he murmurs and Newt is squirming in his seat and Tendo is laughing at him.

                “Jesus, Herms, no yeah that’s tongue, like fuck that’s a lot of tongue, Tendo please die.” Newt whines and Hermann is sucking hard on his neck, licking over the mark. He’s shouldering Hermann away from him, hand grabbing his chin. “Hey, babe,” he blinks at him. “Fries, look, hey,” he’s pressing a fry against Hermann’s mouth. “Ah, open up,” Tendo is howling and Hermann opens his mouth and takes the fry. “Eat for me,” he does.

                “That was really cute,” Tendo sighs and Newt kicks him hard under the table and wipes the saliva off his neck.

                “You are so lucky we’ve been friends since fifth grade, you realize that?”

                “Oh come on,”

                “How’d your date go,” Hermann is leaning hard against him, eating the fries slowly and Newt is wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

                “Was really great, she’s really great,” Newt is smiling at him.

                “I’m sensing something here,”

                “She’s not single.”

                “Tendo Choi,” Newt shouts and Tendo is shrugging and shaking his head.

                “She’s really great, her boyfriend… Not so much,”

                “You’re a fuckin’ mess Tendo.”

                “She’s,” he runs his hands through his hair and Newt thinks that’s the first time he’s ever seen Tendo fuck up his own hair. “Perfect, so fucking perfect, she’s got this button nose and her eyes and,” he does this jazz hands thing that has Newt dying.

                “She’s got a _boyfriend._ ”

                “Newt,” he sighs and he’s looking over at Hermann who is half passed out on Newt’s shoulder with a fry in his mouth. “So, you know how you feel about Hermann,” he starts and Hermann makes this huffing noise and Newt is squeezing him closer. “It’s that times ten.”

                “Boyfriend.”

                “Not for long.”

                “Are you plotting a fucking murder?”

                “She’s gonna leave him,” Newt rolls his eyes.

                “Tendo,” he cuts him off.

                “I don’t use the word soul mate,”

                “Okay, sure,”

                “She’s perfect.”

                “So is Hermann,” Newt whispers because he can hear him snoring softly against his shoulder. “But…”

                “You know I’m sorry about that,” Tendo says and Newt nods. “It’s hard to tell, really, he’s just… Look at him.” Newt moves so he can duck down and look at Hermann, who’s got this dumb look on his sleeping face and Newt sighs.

                “Yeah… Look at him.”

 

                He caves and gives Tendo a ride home after moving his car. “So,”

                “Tendo hands to yourself, or you’re in the back.”

                “Got it, so, Jesus I didn’t mean to get him that drunk,”

                “At least he ate, I’m sure he’ll throw up later,”

                “Sorry,”

                “He was on one, I’m glad you got him drunk,” he sighs. “I hope it works out, with you and,”

                “Alison.”

                “Yeah…”

 

                Hermann wakes up ten minutes before they get to Tendo’s, having slept for almost a solid hour and a half, and he’s watching Newt through the mirror. “I,” Newt is pulling over and Hermann shoves open his door to vomit.

                “Sorry,” Tendo says and Newt gives him a nasty look and turns the car off.

                “Oh Hermann,” Newt murmurs, and he’s moving to lean into the back seat, rubs Hermann’s back as he pukes. “Baby,” he murmurs and Tendo is watching him with this look and Newt looks at him. “What, Jesus Tendo stop looking at me.”

                “I’m sorry it’s just,”

                “Oh fuck off Tendo I used a pet name,”

                “Newton Geiszler doesn’t use pet names,”

                “Well shut up about it.” He’s got the armrest digging into his hip, “Hermann,” he murmurs and Hermann is sitting back, rubbing his mouth on the sleeve of his coat. “Hey babe,” he flashes him a smile and digs a pack of mints from his pocket. “These are gonna be your best friend until we get back to my place.” He nods slowly and takes the pack from him. He starts the car up and Tendo looks at him.

                “ _Hey babe_ ”

                “Hey Tendo, shut the fuck up,” he’s laughing.

                “You never used pet names when we dated.”

                “Oh my god you asked me out in fifth grade, Tendo,”

                “We dated until like sophomore year.”

                “Oh my god Tendo,” Newt is laughing, “it was so awkward, Tendo, it really was.” He looks over at Tendo.

                “Okay,”

                “I mean, really, I like you dude, I really do I just… Sometimes you give off the straightest vibe I’ve ever felt,” Hermann is laughing in the back and Newt hushes him. “Just didn’t work out, flings were great but… I really hope you win Alison over.” He has to stop himself because he doesn’t want to hurt Tendo.

                “You guys dated?”

                “Yeah, Herms, we did, hush, eat those mints.”

 

                “How did you end up… Dating Tendo?” Hermann asks and he’s sitting up front after they drop Tendo off.

                “He came here in fifth grade and asked me out, like he looked right at me and went ‘we should be boyfriends,’ and I was like okay because he had really soft hands and I liked holding hands,” Hermann nods, “we just never… Stopped I guess… In college we had some flings, just… Stuff happened, rather not talk about it but… Way too much eye contact, and he just… Like I’ve said before it’s just he says your name every minute and it’s like dude I just want to cum please stop saying my name.” Hermann is trying not to laugh. “Nah, laugh it’s cool,”

                “I’m sorry,” he’s got a hand over his mouth muffling his laughter. “That is unfortunate.” They’re at a light and Newt is looking at Hermann and he’s making this face.

                “It’s just, it was real monotone too, no gasping, he didn’t make me gasp,” he makes a high gasping noise and Hermann is watching him with an intensity that makes him blush. “Hermann faster, ah, yes right _there,_ ” he’s smiling at him and Hermann looks like a deer in the headlights. “Tendo was just… I don’t know… Boring… Really nervous, it was kind of annoying. _You_ make me gasp.” He’s still got that look on his face, and he can see the tent in Hermann’s pants and he’s smiling harder. “Did that really turn you on?”

                “Unfortunately,” he mumbles and Newt is biting his lip.

                “You poor thing,” he’s trailing his hand up Hermann’s thigh. “Jesus,” he breathes and he’s biting his hand and looking forward as Newt trails his hand over his erection. “You’re just, there,” he looks over at Hermann who is nodding a little. “The only downside,” he swallows, “to the face thing is not being able to pull over and suck you off.”

                “Newton, please,” he rasps and he’s fighting back a moan. “Stop speaking.”

                “Get off in my car,” he breathes and Hermann is giving him this mortified look. “I’m not even joking, make as much noise as you want, we’re on the freeway, no traffic,”

                “Newton, honestly,”

                “It’s cool if y-you’re like uncomfortable but I’ll make sure we aren’t next to any cars like, fuck,” he’s glancing over at Hermann who is palming himself, breathy little noises have him toeing at the gas, “yes, fuck, fuck yes,”

                “Shut up,” he murmurs and he’s tilting his head back, sighing a little as he unzips his slacks and shifts in his seat. “Eye on the speed limit, Newton,” and of course he would be reminding him of stupid things like speed limits, okay no those aren’t stupid he better slow down a little.

                “Fuck,” he’s turning into another lane trying to pass this fucking car that is going twenty miles under the limit but keeps speeding up every single time he wants to pass. Hermann’s sweater is so big it practically covers his hand as he strokes himself and Newt whines. “Wanna watch,”

                “You watch the _road”_ Hermann moans and he’s squirming in his seat a little until he can set a faster pace, “yeah,” his back isn’t even touching the seat and Newt can see the tightness of the seatbelt over his chest and the fast movement of his hand under his sweater.

                “Slow down for me,” he gets a breathy sigh and he sees him slow down.

                “Need to cum,” he whines, and Newt is smiling.

                “You can, just go slow. Langsam fϋr mich, Liebe.” _Slow for me, love._ Hermann is breathing hard, head turned so he’s looking at Newt who is smiling, what an ass.

 

                They’re twenty minutes from Newt’s house and he’s got Hermann crying and begging because each time he goes to move his hand faster he pulls up close to someone who is driving in the next lane and he practically stops and tries to compose himself every single fucking time because he isn’t going to get caught jerking off in a car. “I hate you,” he moans and it’s so loud it shakes Newt.

                “Doing so well,” Newt coos and Hermann wants to hit him, hates how that heat that coils tight at the base of his spine keeps disappearing. “Fuck Hermann,” he whines and he’s teasing him he’s totally teasing him making breathy little sounds  and it’s getting Hermann so worked up, he hits his head back against the headrest and squeezes the base of his cock.

                “Please, Newton,”

                “Please Newton what?”

                “You-you fucking absolute dick,”

                “That didn’t sound like an answer, Herms.”

                “Let me,”

                “Let you what.”

                “Cum, for fucks sake please.” Newt is glancing over at him and Hermann’s watching him, sweat on his forehead and his cheeks are flushed and his lips look a little swollen and there’s a damp spot on his sweater.

                “That’s all you had to say,” he can hear the slick noise his hand makes as he speeds up and Newt’s  breathing Hermann’s name as he moans out _yeahs._ They’re heading towards Newt’s place, slowing down as they hit a stop sign when they come off an exit and it’s a one way street and no one is behind him and he’s coaxing Hermann. “Gonna cum for me,” Hermann nods quickly and Newt is gripping Hermann’s chin with one hand, looking him in the eye. “Go on,” Newt has never seen Hermann’s eyes roll back, or his lashes fucking _flutter_ but they do and he’s cumming hard, so fucking hard, with a strangled shout and Newt is grabbing his hand, licking his fingers and Hermann is fucking whispering his name and Newt is so painfully hard in his own pants. He moans around Hermann’s index finger before pulling off and driving.

                “I’m a mess,” he breathes and Newt hums.

                “Better put yourself together,” he’s pulling into his parking spot and Hermann is breathing so hard it worries Newt for a moment but he’s been teasing him for the last forty minutes so it’s to be expected. “I’ve got to drop some of that bread off to the lady I was telling you about.” Hermann is unbuckling, crowding into Newt’s space, nipping at the skin of his neck. “Easy tiger,” he lets out a breathy laugh and Hermann is shaking. “You gonna be okay?”

                “Legs feel like jelly,”

                “I made your legs feel like jelly?” Newt is smiling.

                “Please stop speaking.”

 

                “That wet spot is great,” Newt says in the elevator and Hermann frowns.

                “Nice boner,”

                “Thanks, got it for you,”

                “God shut _up_.” He’s laughing, and Hermann is letting out a frustrated sigh as the elevator dings and he stands behind Newt as he knocks on the ladies door.

                “I baked bread,” he says smiling and the lady is old, like really old, and he notices the calico cat she has and it stares at Hermann like it fucking knows he has cum on his stomach and he’s holding his hand over the wet spot on his sweater, glaring at the cat. He’s handing her several loafs, smile never faltering.

                “Thank you dear,” she pauses a moment and Newt stands there, still smiling, waiting to be dismissed. “You should consider wearing more clothes, dear, if you plan on leaving the house.” It takes him a moment and if that doesn’t kill his boner he doesn’t know what will and Hermann is fucking _laughing_ so hard behind him. Newt’s smile is nervous. “Hypothermia is a real thing,” she says at Hermann who is biting his index finger, nodding his head quickly.

                “Yes ma’am,” he says and she’s frowning at him.

                “I’ll make sure to wear more clothes next time,” he says and he’s shoving Hermann down the hall.

                “This,” Hermann starts and Newt is shaking his head. He slides his hand down and squeezes Newt’s ass hard. “She saw this,” Newt is bright red.

                “I’m glad you find this funny,”

                “More than funny, _dear_ ” Newt is shoving him into his place, and his head is tilted back as he laughs.

                “Go clean up, Hermann,” he’s holding up his hand and he’s doubled over laughing.

                “Im-imagine, for a moment, if she had seen the front of you.”

                “My boner is gone, it’s one-hundred percent gone I hope you’re happy.” He’s watching Hermann walk off to clean up, laughing the entire time. “Fucking asshole.”

 

                “She saw your behind,” Hermann is thrown into a fit of laughter every five or ten minutes, curled up next to Newton on the bed. “How long has her husband been dead?”

                “I don’t know like ten years, does it matter?”

                “She probably wouldn’t complain if you did it again.”

                “You’re awful, is this payback, it isn’t even funny,” he whines and Hermann is kissing along his jaw. “Don’t expect me to get stiff,” he huffs and Hermann sighs against his stubble, “I fucking mean it, Herms, not happening, all I can think about is… Her seeing my ass, Jesus Hermann she saw my ass,” he throws his hand up and Hermann is choking back laughter.

                “You’ve got a very nice ass,” Hermann mutters and Newt is smiling.

                “Right back at ya,” Newt is tilting his head back so Hermann can suck a mark under his jaw. “Maybe next time, just, throwing it out there, I could just run in traffic.”

                “And bruise your cute ass?”

                “Yours is bruised,”

                “Newton,” he warns and Newt blinks at him.

                “Whenever you want to talk about what happened, if you ever want to…”

                “Newton shut up.”

                “Hermann I’m just saying there’s so much you’ve told me I ju-“

                “Yes and I’m saying _shut up._ ” He’s sitting up, gasping for breath and Newt is rubbing his back. “Please shut up, none of that happened. We have nothing to _talk_ about.” He can’t see him cry but he can feel it with each shaking breath he takes in.

                “Of course,” he kisses at the back of Hermann’s neck. “Nothing to talk about,”

 

                “No,” Hermann says slowly when Newt goes to pour him a glass of wine.

                “Are you sure? Like, not even half a glass?”

                “I’m fine.” Vanessa would be proud of him.

                “Okay, so, dissection tomorrow,”

                “Really, while we eat, can you at least wait?” Newt looks a little flustered and he nods.

                “Yeah,” there’s an awkward silence as they eat and he’s scratching at his head. “So, do you want to talk about anything?” He’s getting this look, Hermann has his fork in his mouth and he’s giving him this _look_ he can’t even pinpoint and he’s drinking from his glass and looking away and wow he could use a cigarette or maybe a whole pack.

                “You’re shaking.”

                “Gimme a minute,” he’s setting his glass down, grabbing his smokes, “I need one.” He says and he’s walking outside and lighting up, and mother of god yeah and he thinks maybe it’s bad that these are starting to taste better than sex, he should get some of those patches… Acupuncture might work but needles in his ears and Chinese medicine mumbo jumbo and he takes a hard drag and leans over the railing. He hears his door open and Hermann is standing next to him. “I’ll be a minute,” Hermann is putting a blanket over his shoulders.

                “It is absolutely frigid Newton,” he murmurs and Newt sways his hips so he bumps Hermann who makes a distasteful noise… He bumps him back. “Hand me that.” Newt hands him his cigarette and he takes a pull. “Menthol of all things,” he grumbles, blowing the smoke out and Newt is smiling.

                “My father smoked them, he wouldn’t finish one and I would take it… Caught me and would wet them, you can microwave them, dry’em out… Probably not the slightest bit safe,” Hermann is taking the blanket from him, wrapping himself with it before standing behind Newton.

                “There,” he’s leaning into him, sighing a little as he hands Newt the cigarette, nosing at his hair as he takes a drag.

                “We should fuck right here,” Newt says in an offhanded way that has Hermann choking.

                “Excuse me?”

                “Blanket is big, no one comes to this floor after ten p.m.”

                “It’s too cold,”

                “So you aren’t opposed to the idea,”

                “Absolutely not,” he breathes and Newt can feel him shift his hips, press against his back and sigh.

                “Okay, come on, dinner,” Newt twists around and kisses Hermann’s face. “Come on,” he smiles and Hermann is sighing loudly. “Jesus you’re worse than our kids,” he gets an eye roll and follows him back inside.

                “Is there any more of that bread?” Hermann asks and Newt shakes his head.

                “Can make more, have the stuff for it.”

                “We should get ice cream.”

                “Jesus you’re hungry,” Hermann nods, colour high on his cheeks. “Could run out and get that… I think I need more pudding…” He really just wants to watch Newt’s arms as he kneads the dough, and it’s really stupid, but the bread is really good as well, arms are just a bonus… A really nice bonus.

 

                “What do we need?” Hermann asks and Newt hands him the list and tangles their fingers together. “Newton,”

                “Like anyone is at the store at almost ten on a Tuesday, Herms,” he feels Hermann give in and he smiles, pulls his hand up to kiss at his knuckles. “Pudding, sugar, flour,” he points to the list, “it’s on there.”

                Hermann enjoys shopping, enjoys getting exactly what he needs and not getting things he doesn’t need. Newt is… Well he’s the exact opposite, he gets a basket, and Hermann notes he must be working out, his arms weren’t that toned when they started whatever it is they have. He’s grabbing a bag of those pretzels he got Hermann the other night and Hermann pretends not to notice, mumbles an _Oh I really like those,_ and he’s grabbing a box of hot chocolate as well. “Do we need that,” he whispers and Newt is giving him this look, this _You don’t have to say it but I know you’re talking about the parking lot._

                “I can put it back.”

                “That’s fine,” it doesn’t sound fine.

                “Hermann, look at me,” Hermann tries to give him this bitchy look but it doesn’t work. “I can put it back, I can see how it’s overstepping.”

                “We can hash it as coincidence.”

                “We can certainly do that.”

                “Then that’s what is it.” He fights the pain in his chest and the swell of panic as Newt tugs him along to get the other things they need. They do not, however, expect to run into Chuck Hansen and his fucking father, who, happens to own that bar that Newt punched and also got trashed at. They aren’t holding hands, but Chuck saw them he totally saw them and Hermann feels sick.

                “Can we please hurry?”

                “Was just going to say that.” The both give a slight nod to Chuck as they grab the flour and sugar and he’s pausing a moment. “Okay, I know we want to hurry,” Newt says softly and he can feel Chuck staring at them. “But we can literally make any flavor you can imagine.” Hermann is giving him this look. “No dude trust me, but if we do banana we have to get walnuts,” Hermann frowns.

                “Take too long.”

                “You can actually… Pick two I can stay up late, we’ll just have to get coffee in the morning.” Hermann is looking around but isn’t focusing and Newt rests a hand on his waist. “Hermann, listen to me real quick.” He gets a low hum, “the kid saw us, we’re adults, we _teach_ high school babe,” he’s getting a nasty look for the pet name. “Now, we can act like he didn’t see us or just… Not care… I like the second option I like the not caring option.” He gets sigh and Newt is leaning into him.

                “Any flavor?”

                “Mhm,”

                “Chocolate,”

                “Both chocolate?”

                “Yeah,” he breathes and Newt is smiling, adding it to the basket.

                “You really didn’t get chocolate as a kid, did you?”  
                “Never,” he murmurs, “father wouldn’t allow it.”

                “Your dads a real jerk Hermann,” Newt whispers and Hermann is holding his breath, nods a little and lets it out slow.

                “I know.”

                “You said you and Vanessa were high school sweethearts,” Newt says softly as they grab ice cream.

                “We don’t like to talk about it.”

                “Thought you met her in college,”

                “Like I said,” Hermann is giving him that look that means it’s time for him to shut up. “We don’t like to talk about it.”

                They don’t speak to Chuck, his dad nods at them, says something to Chuck as Hermann and Newt checkout and Hermann watches the belt pull their groceries up to get scanned and Newt is holding his hand, sliding his card and Hermann lets go to grab the bags. He checks his phone as they leave. “We have late start tomorrow.”

                “How late?”

                “Nine a.m. start.”

                “That’s an hour later than normal,” Hermann says and he’s putting the bags in the back seat and getting in the car.

                “It is, probably a lot of glass…”

                “There was a lot of glass.”

 

                He’s got an apron on over a t-shirt, _Hermann it’s my baking shirt I know it looks gross,_ with the window open and Hermann can’t stop touching him. He’s leaning into him as he starts with the dough and Newt sighs. “Hermann,” and he gets a hum and the zipper of his pants are down and the button is popped and there go his briefs. “Jesus fuck Hermann,” he jumps because when did Hermann lube his fingers, he’s squeezing the dough as he works two in quickly, “ah, Hermann f-fuck,” his hips bump against the front of the stove and it squeaks.

                “Work,” he huffs and he’s nipping at Newt’s earlobe, getting loud moans as he works in a third finger. Newt is whining with each thrust and stroke of his fingers because it isn’t _enough_ fuck it isn’t enough and Hermann is removing his fingers, slicking himself up and washing his hands, he’s fucking _washing his hands._

“Y-you’re joking.” Newt whimpers and he’s squeezing and kneading the dough, letting it press between his fingers and Hermann’s hand grips the counter besides him as he eases in. Newt is on tiptoes, hands pressed hard into the dough and Hermann kisses the back of his neck, shifts his hips back so he can pull out and thrust forward. “Fuck,” he drawls out and Hermann lets out a breathy laugh. “Fuck you,” he whines and he’s picking up the pace, hand trailing over the tension in Newt’s arm as he grips the dough.

                “When did you,” he’s panting, lips pressed to the back of his neck. “When did this happen?”

                “W-when did, ah fuck, when did what,”

                “Muscle, this,” he presses his fingertips along the strain of muscle that shows.

                “Weights,” he gasps out and Hermann hits that spot again, Newt’s head falls between his shoulders and he’s panting, pushing the pan to the side of the stove and pushes back into the thrusts.

                “Weights?” Hermann moans and he can feel when Newt cums, the tight pull and pulse and he’s done for. He presses his face against Newt’s back, breathing hard.

                “If you don’t kiss me I’ll cry,” Newt groans.

                “Let me, give me a moment.” Hermann huffs and he’s cleaning himself up, pulling his trousers up after disposing of the condom, Newt is pulling his briefs back on, kicking his pants into the hall. Newt is on him the minute he looks up from latching his slacks, floured hands tangling in his hair and forcing him down for a kiss. “You said weights?” He mumbles into the kiss and Newt nods a little, pulling back.

                “Yeah… I… Is it weird I felt weird… Ah… Tendo gave me them,”

                “Yes but when,” he trails his fingers over Newt’s upper arm with a confused look on his face.

                “Um,” he runs his hand through his hair, “after the uh… Break in…” Hermann is giving him this wide eyed look.

                “After?”

                “Well it was just one arm for a while, and then when the cast came off I started working on it, not as defined,” he awkwardly flexes and Hermann closes his mouth tight and nods a little. “Y-you look upset.”

                “I am certainly not upset,” he chokes out and Newt is watching him.

                “I-is this turning you on, is this why this happened?”

                “It,” he tilts his head back a little and smiles. “Yes, mostly.”

                “Incredible,” Newt murmurs and he’s smiling back. “I should… Clean up, I have to make this.”

                “I won’t stop you.” Hermann says softly and Newt shakes his head.

                “Should have started working out when we met.”

 

                He’s finishing up the first loaf of bread when Hermann gets out of the shower, Newt had showered once he put the bread in the oven, and he can’t stop staring at Hermann. “What?” Newt rests his elbows on the counter and puts his face in his hands and sighs.

                “You’re really cute.”

                “Would you kindly shut up?”

                “Hear me out,” he watches Hermann push his wet hair back and cross his arms over his chest. “Your hair does that wavy thing, and your nose is stupid cute,” Hermann is making a frustrated noise and goes to get dressed, Newt follows him. “Oh I’m not done, did you think I was done, definitely not done.” Hermann glares at him and pulls on a pair of Newt’s boxers. “You wear my stuff, that’s cute,” Hermann contemplates taking them off and Newt steps closer to him. “Your eyes,” Hermann narrows them. “Stop it Herms,” Newt mumbles and he’s moving to stand on his bed so Hermann has to look up at him. “The tables have turned.”

                “I could push you off that bed,” Hermann breathes and Newt is kissing him slowly, cupping his face.

                “You wouldn’t dare,” Hermann pulls away and Newt scrambles to sit before Hermann can even touch him. “I didn’t want to risk being wrong,” he says and Hermann is smiling slowly, crowding him until he’s lying on the bed, caged in by Hermann’s hands and knees.

                “Do you not like being wrong, Mr. Geiszler?”

                “You can’t do that, that’s cheating.”

                “Cheating?”

                “You can’t use that tone and then call me _Mr. Geiszler._ ”

                “What tone?”

                “That fucking thunder rumble you do when you want to get fucked.”

                “I certainly do no-“

                “It’s a thunder rumble, Herms.”

                “Ridiculous,”

                “It’s hot as fuck,” Newt mumbles and Hermann’s smile is predatory.

                “Really?”

                “See there it is,” Newt says loudly and Hermann frowns. “That’s cute too, that frown,” his voice is soft and he taps his index finger against Hermann’s mouth. “Probably the cutest thing about you.”

                “ _Mein gott_ shut up,” Hermann breathes and he’s pushing Newt’s arm down against the bed, kissing him hard.

                “Shut me up,” Newt mumbles into the kiss and Hermann is smiling when Newt lifts his hips.

                “We have work in nine hours.”

                “Don’t need to sleep.”

                “I do.”

                “Fuck me,” he whines and Hermann laughs.

                “Don’t you have bread to make?”

                “Yes… But,” Hermann is smiling at him and he tilts his head to the side. “Stop you’re distracting me, Jesus Herms,” he smiles wider and Newt squishes Hermann’s face with his hands. “Your smile could be used as a clean renewable energy source stop right now,” he huffs out and Hermann is laughing.

                “It’s official,” he laughs, “you’re an idiot.”

                “ _You’re_ idiot,”

                “My idiot?”

                “Yeah… You’re idiot.”

 

                He finishes the other loaf of bread and has them both in the fridge around one in the morning. Hermann is asleep when he gets into bed but the shift of the bed wakes him up slightly and he’s pressing close to Newton, pressing his face into the dip between his shoulder and neck. He stays awake for a while, the tickle of Hermann’s breath and his soft snoring make him drowsy but he keeps thinking about him. The way he wakes up in the middle of the night crying, he wants to know if he’s done that with others… Were there others? He frowns, squeezes Hermann tighter to his body. He looks over at his wall and frowns, when he cleaned up he cleaned the walls, no more sticky notes, no more reminders of what to do during the day. When he’s with Hermann he just… Knows what to do, he doesn’t have to remind himself first thing in the morning. “Newton,” he shifts a little.

                “I’m up,” he mumbles and Hermann yawns and rubs at his eyes.

                “What time is it?”

                “Almost two,”

                “Why are you awake?”

                “Thinking…”

                “Dangerous, Newton,” he murmurs and Newt rolls onto his side and stares at Hermann in the dark.

                “Can’t stop thinking about you.”

                “You need to sleep, liebling,”

                “I can’t, Herms,” he whispers and Hermann frowns, his voice breaks a little on his name and he’s sitting up and pulling the curtains open so they have a little light.

                “Do you want to talk?”

                “Did you ever see someone as long as me?”

                “Vanessa,” he says slowly, confused look on his face.

                “Besides Vanessa,” Hermann leans back against the pillows and stretches his arms high above his head.

                “No,”

                “There were others though?”

                “Newton,”

                “It will help me sleep.”

                “Plenty, yes.”

                “When you say plenty…”

                “At least…” he counts off on his fingers and Newt frowns. “Thirty-seven…”

                “That’s… Definitely a number…”

                “That did not help.”

                “No… It didn’t help… Were they good?”

                “Are we doing this right now?”

                “It will help.” Hermann sighs loudly and moves to lie on his side.

                “We fit.” He says simply and he gets this confused look.

                “What do you mean?”

                “We fit,” Hermann murmurs, “if I had known sooner,” he nods a little. “That number would not be nearly as high.”

                “We hate each other,”

                “The sex is incredible,” Newt laughs and it’s a surprised sound that Hermann likes.

                “The sex is incredible… Yeah…” he smiles a little and Hermann kisses the corner of his mouth. “Tell me something you like?” Newt says softly and this time he gets the confused look.

                “The colour green,” Hermann’s voice is almost as soft as Newt’s and he gets this slow smile.

                “Really?”

                “Yes.”

                “What else?”

                “Sleep.” He deadpans and Newt nods.

                “Funny,” he yawns and Hermann pulls him close and rests his chin on the top of his head.

                “Shh,” Newt yawns again.

                “I like the colour blue,”

                “Sleep Newton,”

                He wakes up at six-thirty and Hermann is mumbling in his sleep about fucking _numbers_ and Newt listens for a moment, he’s getting very upset over the number four and it’s the cutest fucking thing. He yawns and shrugs out of Hermann’s grip, waking the other man. “Hey,” he smiles and Hermann frowns at him, presses his face into the pillow and sighs. “You can sleep, I’m getting up.” He sits on the edge of the bed and stretches, grabs his pack of cigarettes and pulls on his jacket.

                Given boxers and a jacket wasn’t the smartest thing to wear and he’s bouncing around taking long pulls from his cigarette. He catches the movement from the corner of his eye and turns a little. “Oh… Hey there,” he whispers and the calico cat creeps closer to him, he taps his cigarette out and crouches down. “Com’ere cutie,” the cat meows and Newt has to fight back a noise because it’s tiny and cute and coming towards him fast to bump its head against his hand. “You know your owner is gonna be pretty angry your outside.” He gets another meow and a lick to his hand, “may I pick you up?” The cat watches him but doesn’t struggle when he picks it up. “Jeez you’re cute, almost cuter than the dork in my bed,” he’s walking down the hall and sees the door to the old ladies house is wide open and there are a few cops. He freezes.

                “That’s the cat.” One of the cops says and Newt looks at the cat.

                “Is something wrong?”

                “We got a noise complaint and that thing came running out.”

                “This _thing_ is a cat.” He says pointedly, scratching behind its ears. “Pretty kitty,” it nuzzles his hand.

                “Well the lady here is…” He gets hit by his partner.

                “Don’t cause a commotion.” He hisses and that guy with the beard walks out of the door and Newt’s whole body goes rigid.

                “Is she okay?”

                “Not… Exactly, we need to take that cat.”

                “It’s my cat; I was out late last night.” He says quickly, “she was just keeping an eye on her.” He gets a nasty look. “Scouts honor boys,” the bearded guy looks at him before heading towards the elevator. “Can you tell me what happened?”

                “Well she’s dead,” Newt shifts the cat in his arms.

                “You’re joking,”

                “Dead serious,” the cop laughs and Newt forces one.

                “That’s terrible… Such a nice lady…” He’s slowly backing up. “Well I have work, I was coming to get my little Flower,” he’s lying and he knows it sounds like a lie but the cops don’t look bothered. He’s walking back into the apartment, running right into Hermann.

                “What’s that?”

                “It’s a fucking cat,” he’s locking the door and setting the cat down. “Her name is Flower.”

                “That’s not your cat.” He knows it belongs to the old lady because it gives him that same look from before and he frowns at it.

                “The old lady is dead, Hermann, I was smoking and the cat came up to me and I saw a few cops,” Hermann freezes and Newt sees it, sees the way his jaw locks and his hands tighten and flex. “Said the cat was mine… They’d probably send her to a shelter, Hermann, I can’t let that happen.” Flower rubs against his leg. “She’s really cute,” he’s picking her up and holding her up to Hermann’s face. “Look at those eyes,”

                “Yes, okay, set the poor thing down.”

                “Cat,”

                “Yes set it down.”  Newt frowns and sets the cat down. “You’re honestly keeping it?”

                “Flower,” he corrects him, “I’m sure Tendo wouldn’t mind housing her for a while, until I can… Cat proof… Is that a thing it’s like having a child, right?”

                “You are certainly not fit to raise a child.”

                “That hurts,”

                “It’s the truth.”

                “Guess who doesn’t get any bread, I’ll give you a hint,” Hermann frowns at him. “Rhymes with German.”

                “Fuck you,” he breathes and the cat is rubbing against his leg, bumping her head against his ankle before rolling onto her back.

                “Do you have something against cats?”

                “No.”

                “You’re lying.”

                “I’m not lying, I just…”

                “What is it?”

                “Getting cat hair off of slacks i-“

                “You’re joking,” Newt laughs, “is that it?”

                “Yes, just about.” He’s being pulled down for a kiss, hands running over his chest.

                “I have to call Tendo, see if he can swing by,” he’s trying to shake off seeing the guy with the beard, he obviously works for the police but he was there when Hermann’s house was broken in to. He calls Tendo.              

                “You do realize we don’t have work until nine, right?”

                “I have a cat.” Tendo makes this awwing noise on the other end.

                “You have a cat,”

                “Tendo I need you to take care of her,”

                “I can do that,”

                “Before she pees on my carpet,”

                “There’s a new ramp, I should be there in twenty.”

                “Roadways are amazing,”

                “Truly,” Tendo laughs and hangs up.

                “Tendo will be here in like twenty minutes,” Newt can see Hermann’s confusion. “There’s a new ramp,” he’s pulling Hermann to his bedroom, pulling him to curl up on the bed as he flips on the TV. “What can we do in twenty minutes?”

                “Nothing if that cat keeps licking my toe,” Hermann bristles and Newt laughs.

                “She’s really cute,” he murmurs, “can’t believe that lady is dead though… Do you think my bread killed her? Oh god Hermann what if I killed her?”

                “That would be truly unfortunate.”

                “That would be like really bad oh god,”

                “I’m sure you did not _kill_ her.”

                “Her poor cat,” Newt murmurs and Flower has wedged her way between them and Newt scratches under her chin. “You poor thing,” he coos and Hermann rolls his eyes.

                “It is a cat.”

                “It has feelings you big grump,” Newt snaps and Hermann looks at him. “She has feelings, plants have feelings, sometimes you have feelings, leave her be.” He’s taken aback and nods a little, awkwardly petting the calico. “Is it weird that I’m not… Sad?”

                “Were you close to her?”

                “She could be a real monster,”

                “I wouldn’t feel bad…” he rests back against the pillows and the cat is moving to sit on his chest, he turns his head to look at Newton. “Maybe your ass killed her.”

                “I knew it was coming,” Newt whispers looking up at the ceiling, “I was hoping you wouldn’t say it but there it is.”

                “What is that noise?”

                “Dude she’s purring.”

                “It’s loud.” Newt leans forward to kiss Hermann and he tenses up when the cat licks his face. “This is where I draw the line.” He turns away from Newt and looks down at the cat. It has big green eyes like Newton’s and it makes him frown. “No.”

                “You can’t tell a cat no, it doesn’t give a shit about ‘no’s” Flower bumps her head against Hermann’s face.

                “No.”

                “Dude she literally doesn’t give a fuck, look she’s gonna lick you again,” she does lick him again and he frowns. “Do you want me to take her?”

                “Yes.” Newt carefully moves the cat off of Hermann and sets her on the floor.

                “Please don’t pee on anything,” it pisses in the corner five minutes before Tendo shows up and he groans.

                “You’ll have to clean that.” Hermann murmurs against Newt’s mouth.

                “Thanks, I knew that,” he gets off the bed to clean up the pee and buzzes Tendo in.

 

                “Oh look at her,” Tendo whispers and he’s on his knees holding his hand out. “Nice boxers math man.” Hermann pulls the blanket over his head and grumbles. “I can take her, no problem.”

                “Thank you,”

                “How’d you get a cat?”

                “Lady down the hall died… Don’t know much, was smoking outside and she came up to me.”

                “Shouldn’t smoke.”

                “A lady died, Tendo, God would want me to have a cigarette.” Hermann laughs at that, “thank you Herms,” he says and he pats at the covers. Tendo is coaxing the cat into the carrier he has and it’s really cute, he has a bag of treats with him that he keeps shaking, it’s ridiculous he looks ridiculous.

                “I’ve got treats, yeah hey look at that,” he murmurs and Newt is biting back a smile. “So Alison works on plane engines,” Tendo says and he’s almost got the cat in the carrier.

                “Too bad she has a _boyfriend_ ,” He gets flipped off and he’s closing the carrier door.

                “Good thing I’m better than him,” Tendo smiles and Newt shakes his head.

                “Let me know when you get home,” he’s walking Tendo to the door.

                “Are you guys gonna do it?”

                “Goodbye Tendo.” He’s shoving him out the door and he nods at the cops as he takes the elevator down to his car.

                “Is he gone?” Hermann shouts and Newt laughs loudly and walks back to his room.

                “Yes, he’s gone.” Hermann is getting up to wash his hands and face, forces Newt to do the same before cupping his face, kissing him hard. “We’ve got an hour,”

                “No, Newton,”

                “We can shower after,”

                “Newton,” he’s pulling back because Newt makes this noise and he’s looking over his face.

                “I’m fine it just… Still hurts a little.” Hermann is herding him back to the bed, “fuck, yes we’re gonna do it,”

                “For heaven’s sake,” he mutters, reaching for the lube, “you need to buy more,” Newt groans.

                “Is there not enough?”

                “No,”

                “So this isn’t happening.”

                “It is not.” Newt sits up and frowns.

                “I need to shower again… I feel gross,” Hermann nods, “I’m not doing that alone, get up we have like forty minutes if we want to be on time.”

 

                “That isn’t breakfast.” Hermann says simply.

                “That doesn’t exactly sound like… A protest, I guess, just eat,” he’s setting a small bowl of ice cream in front of Hermann and some of the bread. “I might have time to make eggs,” he trails off because Hermann is already eating, _not breakfast, sure._ “Dissection today,” Newt says smiling, watching Hermann eat.

                “Are you truly excited to slice something open?”

                “Okay no, fair warning I might cry a little,”

                “Very professional.”

                “I’m very professional, Hermie,”

                “Oh I think not,”

                “I’m testing some out,” his phone is buzzing on the table and Hermann watches him as he leans back. “One sec, Tendo, hey”

                “That cat meowed the whole ride.”

                “She’s okay, though?”

                “Yeah she’s fine, I can… I can keep her if you can’t,”

                “You really like that cat,”

                “Yeah, man, I haven’t had a cat in a while, it’s nice.”

                “You guys playing poker this Saturday,”

                “You know it,”

                “Maybe I’ll show up,”

                “Okay yeah, hey I have got to go, how’s math man, I was really diggin’ those boxers.”

                “Goodbye Tendo,” Newt says and hangs up. “I’m not the only one who likes you in my boxers.” Hermann chokes.

                “Excuse me?”

                “Tendo liked those boxers,”

                “Please stop speaking.” Newt laughs.

 

                “So we do three dissections today,” he’s driving towards the school, Hermann drinking a coffee and sighing at the seat warmer. “Then two tomorrow, then three Friday.”

                “Okay,”

                “Are you really listening to me?”

                “Hmm?”

                “I’ll turn off the seat warmer.”

                “Please don’t.”

                “Listen to me, just for a few seconds and then you can just sigh some more and shift around in your seat or whatever,”

                “Okay.”

                He explains what they need to do, what’s going to happen, mind his fingers and gloves are a must. “What do you have planned?”

                “Worksheets,”

                “Nice,”

                “I figured it would allow your students to focus,”

                “Instead of talking over each other?”

                “Exactly.”

                “That’s pretty sweet, Herms,” he pats his thigh and Hermann is holding onto his hand and he’s really warm and his fingers are really long and this is really nice. “I appreciate this, like a lot.” They pull into the school parking lot and Hermann hasn’t let go of his hand. “Hey,” he whispers and Hermann looks over at him. “You gotta let go of my hand,”

                “We have a few minutes.” He sips from his coffee and Newt’s heart explodes in his chest.

                “Yeah… We do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but that renewable energy line was great, right? Like it was really fuckin great.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is ever going to be easy for these nerds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! I was in California for a week for my birthday *which was the 5th, I'm officially a dancing queen* uh... There's use of weed in this chapter, uh yeah okay yes, as always comments are cool, kudos are cooler and you can always live tweet me when the update goes up @crayolabucky

                Newt is sitting on the edge of Hermann’s desk when the bell rings, “Show time cutie,”

                “We are in class, Mr. Geiszler.”

                “Show time Mr. Gottlieb, who, for the record is a cutie,”

                “Get off my desk,” he hisses as the student’s crowd in and Newt is smiling wide at him as the desks fill out. They make sure everyone is there, and Newt starts pairing kids up, Hermann had taped, _fucking taped,_ a worksheet to every student’s desk that’s in his class. “You will work silently; you may come to me if you have any questions.” Newton is looking at him for a minute and everyone just kind of watches. “The room is all yours, Mr. Geiszler.”

                “Cool… Yeah, uh okay hey, good morning,” Hermann is making him nervous and he’s shifting behind the desk. “C-come and get your supplies and we’ll start.” He’s sitting in his chair, sliding over to Hermann.

                “Is there something you need?” He leans over him and opens up the notepad on his computer.

                _You’re really distracting_ Hermann fights back a smile. “So I need some help with the frog,” he whispers and he’s so close to Hermann’s face.

                “Then move,” he murmurs and Newt is pushing back in his chair looking at everyone paired up with a frog on their trays.

                “Okay,” Newt clears his throat, puts on gloves and puts a frog on the tray; Hermann is standing next to him watching. “Okay, so place your frog in the dissecting pan, ventral side up… Belly up, come on you guys went over the video right?” He goes over pinning the arms and legs down, explains to slowly cut the frog, “shallow cut, _shallow,_ you don’t want to damage the organs...” He takes a shaky breath and Hermann rests his hand against the small of his back, the desk is high so none of the students see but Newt’s face gets red and Hermann leans down.

                “Are you crying?” He whispers and Newt lets out a small laugh.

                “O-okay, so,” his nose twitches a little and Hermann’s breathing stutters. “Some of your frogs, as you can see, may have eggs, just, remove those carefully,” Newt sets his scalpel down and takes off his gloves. “Okay, start identifying and we’ll regroup in ten.” He’s heading outside and Hermann follows him.

                “Keep the volume to a minimum, please.” He closes the door behind him and Newt is leaning against the building a few feet away from the door. “Are you alright?”

                “Yeah, I just need a minute.” Hermann stands in front of him and Newt looks up.

                “You are crying.”

                “Yes I know I’m crying,” he lets out a small sob and he’s being pulled hard against Hermann’s chest. “Someone will see us.”

                “I am simply comforting a teacher.” He mumbles and he kisses the top of Newt’s head. “For comfort,”

                “Isn’t usually this hard,”

                “Why don’t you do something other than frogs?”

                “Easier to get,” he whispers.

                “Take a deep breath,” Hermann says slowly and he feels him breathe. “Look at me, Newton.” Newt sniffles and looks up, his face is splotchy and Hermann runs his thumb over a stray tear. “You’ve done this before.”

                “I know it’s just… The first one is the hardest.” He makes a frustrated noise. “I should get back in there.” They both nod but Hermann stays a little closer to the man just to make sure.

                The last five minutes of class, just as his brother had done seven years ago, Raleigh unpins his frog and does a slightly shorter version of _Hello My Baby_ and Hermann is looking up from where he’s reading an email at his desk and then he’s looking over at Newton who is seated on one of the stools, shaking his head and he starts laughing. Newt looks at him, a little shocked and Hermann has a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. “I am so sorry,” he chokes out and Raleigh is singing a little louder and Newt is telling everyone to clean up, dispose of the frogs, turn in their sheets, and Hermann is still laughing when the bell rings a few minutes later.

                “ _Really,_ ” he starts when the last few students leave and the door shuts, “that’s funny?”

                “It was,” he chokes out and he’s standing up to gather the papers off his students desks, Newt is locking the door and Hermann looks up at him for a moment, tapping the papers against the desk. “I’m sorry, but that was… Truly something,” Newt huffs and presses hard against Hermann’s back.

                “Mr. Gottlieb?” He’s kissing at his neck and Hermann is arching into it, ass pressed back into his crotch.

                “Yes?” Newt is bumping him towards the corner of the room away from the windows, pulling him back against his body.

                “We have forty-five minutes,” he murmurs, pulling the side of Hermann’s sweater over so he can suck at the junction of his shoulder and neck.

                “Mr. Geiszler,” Newt lets out a moan and every hair on his body stands on end, “we are in class.”

                “Door is locked,” he’s rucking up his sweater, nipping at the mark on his neck, Hermann is leaning back gripping at Newt’s hair.

                “Not in the classroom, Newton, honestly,”

                “Doesn’t sound like you’re against it,” he trails off.

                “Newton,” he grinds out and he’s letting go of Newt’s hair, untangling himself. “Come here,” he murmurs and he’s pulling Newt in for a kiss, pressing him back against the wall.

                “Oh but you can do th-“

                “Shh,” he’s unbuckling his pants, “can you be quick?”

                “Oh, yeah, fuck Jesus yeah embarrassingly quick, no problem,” he babbles and Hermann is dropping to his knees, “you’re the best, Hermann,” he’s looking down at him, “I… Hey,” he murmurs and Hermann is looking up at him, he practically kisses his cockhead before sliding him into his mouth. “So quick,” he murmurs.

                It isn’t quick, and when he does cum Hermann’s jaw hurts and he’s frowning. “ _Quick,_ ” he mumbles and Newt is giving him a weak smile.

                “Got nervous,” he’s zipping his pants.

                “You aren’t usually nervous when…” Hermann rubs at his jaw and Newt shrugs.

                “Thought the situation would get me off faster, sorry,” he whispers and he’s kissing Hermann, rubbing his jaw. “You okay?”

                “Yes, I’m fine.”

                “I need a smoke, come with me?” Hermann makes a face and takes his glasses off. “Oh come on, we’ve got thirty-five minutes to kill,” he follows Newt outside and he’s lighting up on school property and Hermann is shaking his head.

                “You do realize you are still on school property.”

                “Gonna rat me out?” Hermann is taking it from him, taking a pull and Newt smiles.

                “Are you smoking on school property?” Hermann is stepping on the cigarette and turns around, hand over his mouth and Newt is mumbling an _oh shit_ as Pentecost approaches. Hermann shakes his head and the steady stream of smoke that comes from his mouth and pushes between his fingers makes Pentecost frown. “Hand those over.” Newt is handing over the pack and they both watch as Pentecost takes one and lights up, hands the pack to Hermann who hands it to Newt. “How was the first class?”

                “Was really good,” Newt says, lighting up again and shaking his head at Hermann who is positively mortified. “Hermann, chill out,” Newt laughs and he’s bumping against him and he almost snaps. “Here,” he’s grabbing the cigarette, takes a hard drag and almost chokes.

                “We should have a trailer by Monday, Mr. Geiszler.” Newt nods and takes the cigarette.

                “Sounds good,”

                “No fighting,”

                “We’d never fight,” Newt says giving him a nervous smile and he’s getting one of those glowers that makes him say yes sir.

 

                Third hour Hermann teaches, and Newt’s kids go over worksheets and samples of bacteria or something gross and unsanitary Hermann doesn’t like but it’s decently silent and that’s all that really matters. “So you will go over these silently,” Hermann says and he gets a few protests.

                “Can’t we pair up, these are pretty hard,”

                “Silently,” he says and waves his hand a little before turning to his chalkboard. Newt is sitting at Hermann’s desk checking several emails.

                “You know if your parents have such a problem with my stories,” he’s raising his voice and everyone is watching him. “You can send a note, not a nasty email; you tell them that from me because I won’t be responding to any of these.” Hermann is turning to look at him.

                “Must you be so loud,” he snaps and he’s moving to lean over Newt’s shoulder, pushing his glasses onto his face along with some chalk dust. “Oh… No you have to answer these,” he says simply. “You all should be working,” Hermann snaps when he looks up and everyone is working almost instantly.

                “I don’t have to do that, dude look at this,” he whispers and he’s highlighting a section of an email. “ _How do you even have your job, I’m contacting Stacker Pentecost.”_ He looks up at Hermann who is smiling.

                “What exactly, pray tell, did you do?” He looks down at Newton who is making this face that has him smiling even harder.

                “Okay so,” he’s about to pull Hermann onto his lap and stops himself, horrified look on his face. “Grab a chair,” he whispers and he gets a nod. “Okay so I had the radio playing,”

                “Against the rules,”

                “Yes, Hermann I know it’s against the rules,” he hisses and Hermann frowns at him. “I had the radio on and I mean… Maybe I sang along and maybe the words that were bleeped out got sung by me anyways and” he’s so red that Hermann has to fight back a smile.

                “You have to respond to those.”

                “I’m deleting them.”

                “You can’t just _ignore_ the parents.” He’s watching Newt click and highlight over twenty emails, finger hovering over the delete button.

                “I’m gonna do it,”

                “You can’t,”

                “I’m doing it,” the computer dings, confirming the deletion. “I did it.”

                “You must be a joy doing parent teacher conferences.”

                “Oh I’m an absolute fucking delight.” Several kids make an ooo-ing noise and Newt slaps his hand over his mouth.

                “Are you going to write him up Mr. Gottlieb?”

                “You can’t write up a teacher!” Newt shouts and Hermann is trying so hard, so _damn_ hard to be as professional as possible but Newt can see that smile working its way onto his face.

                “Is that in the handbook?”

                “Writing up a teacher, I don’t freaking know!” The bell rings and the kids linger for a moment before leaving and Hermann starts to laugh. “You bastard, you absolute fucking bastard,” he hisses and he’s watching Hermann dig around in a drawer, procuring a notepad.

                “I know my father, Mr. Geiszler, and I am writing you up.” He keeps switching between laughing and smiling so hard that he has to pause. He scribbles down his name and the time.

                “You’re fucking serious,”

                “There it is _again,_ Mr. Geiszler,” Hermann tsks and he’s pulling the paper off with a flourish before handing it to him.

                “Reason, for being an absolute idiot, oh that’s charming Herms,” he’s tugging Hermann’s chair closer to him, leans forward so their noses almost touch. “Give me that, you’re abusing your teacherly powers.”

                “That isn’t even a word.”

                “As I recall neither is _twerk_ but I beat you by three points in scrabble so I’m pretty sure I’m the superior literary genius here.”

                “You’re an absolute tit, if that’s what you meant to say.”

                “Definitely didn’t mean that,” he pecks Hermann on the mouth.

                “I’ll write you up again,” he warns.

                “I’ll write _you_ up, you dork,” Newt smiles and Hermann rolls his eyes.

                “Idiot,”

                “The next bell is about to ring,”

                “Yes well,” he leans back and tugs at his sweater a little. “Mind your language.”

                “Will do, Mr. Gottlieb,”

                “Do not _salute_ me.”

 

                Wednesday goes smoothly but Thursday goes downhill and fast, like really fast, like pushing a tiny wagon down a huge hill. Newt doesn’t think when he erases half of the stuff off Hermann’s chalkboard and Hermann, who had been writing down next week’s schedule, looks at Newt and frowns. “You idiot,” he hisses, dropping the chalk. “You _idiot,_ ” most the kids stop working.

                “Oh… Oh god,” Newt whispers, “I didn’t mean to do that,”

                “This is the fourth time, Mr. Geiszler, in the last three hours that you have done that.”

                “Crap, I really didn’t mean to,”

                “Yes but now I have to rewrite all of that,” he shouts and Newt pushes his sleeves up

                “I’ll help you, no problem,”

                “Your handwriting is atrocious; I don’t see how any of your students take notes.”

                “Wow at least my kids like my class,” he gestures to Hermann’s side of the classroom.

                “I have the highest marks, Mr. Geiszler.”

                “Too bad it’s freaking _boring,_ you are so _boring_!”

                “Class is about learning not _fun_ ”

                “That’s stupid,” but he does agree in some form, Newt snaps and the class watches silently because if anyone makes a noise they’ll realize they are in class and not in private.

                “You insufferable brat,” Hermann shouts and Newt is getting up in Hermann’s face. “I’d gladly give you my funding if it meant getting your belligerent ass out of my classroom.”

                “You offered me the space,” Newt throws his hands up in the air. “You offered me the space Hermann you did you totally did!”

                “I’d gladly,” Hermann starts through gritted teeth, “give you my funding.”

                “I’m not slow I heard you the first time idiot.”

                “ _Idiot,_ if anyone is an _idiot,_ ” Hermann starts but someone in the back is clearing their throat and he blinks several times at Newt. “This can wait,” he hisses and Newt nods and he’s stalking back to the half of the room Hermann had offered him. He clears his throat, “where were we?”

 

                The minute the lunch bell rings and everyone has cleared out Newt looks Hermann right in the eye and erases large chunks of the chalkboard. “You offered me half your room.”

                “Yes but that did not mean I was offering for you to act like an absolute child,” he shouts and Newt slams the eraser on the floor and stomps up to Hermann.

                “ _I have the highest marks, Mr. Geiszler._ Like I give a fuck!”

                “Well it seems to be upsetting you a great deal.” He’s looking down at Newt with a sickly smile and Newt presses his hand to Hermann’s face, rubbing chalk dust onto his face. “Really?”

                “Yeah, stupid math idiot,”

                “ _Stupid math idiot,_ ” Hermann mumbles and Newt is grabbing him by the front of his sweater, pulling him down.

                “You _literally_ repeat the same lesson eight times a day, fucking change it up.”

                “I get the best results that way.”

                “It’s so fucking annoying, Hermann it is so fucking annoying,” he trails off because he can feel each puff of Hermann’s breath against his mouth and he smells like peppermint and he keeps glancing down at his mouth.

                “Did you plan to continue?” He whispers and Newt swallows hard.

                “I don’t… I can’t think,”

                “Imbecile,”

                “Math dork,” Newt kisses him slow and Hermann is parting his lips, gripping Newt’s hair to force his head to the side, lets his other hand cup the back of his neck.

                “I meant it,” he breathes into the kiss, “about the funding.” Newt lets out a startled moan.

                “Can’t take that from you,”

                “I am giving it to you; you can’t take something that is _given_ to you.” He says it like it’s the simplest thing and it honestly is and Newt is just staring at him.

                “You’re _giving_ me your extra funding.”

                “All of the equipment I have is in excellent shape, I would assume with your building collapsing,” he trails off and shakes his head. “I’ll speak with Pentecost, you won’t have to borrow books from other schools, that was your worry,”

                “Yeah… Can’t let the kids take borrowed books home… Sorry I erased your schedule.”

                “Yes well,”

                “Keep forgetting I’m not in my own room,” Newt is hugging him tightly.

                “O-okay,” he awkwardly pats his back.

                “Hug me back idiot you’re about to ruin the moment.” Hermann smiles,

                “Were we having a moment?”

                “You fucking ass,”

                “You keep saying that word as if we are not still in class.”

                “Write me up again I dare you.”

 

                He spends most of his lunch break rewriting next week’s schedule. “You can have that board, if you need it.” He hands him a pack of chalk and Newt makes a face.

                “Dude I hate chalk so fucking much,” he mumbles and Hermann rolls his eyes.

                “The only whiteboard I have is for class based problems.”

                “No that’s fine; I appreciate it, really,”

                “I was thinking,” Hermann leans against Newt’s desk a little, fingers tapping against the surface.

                “You look nervous,” he laughs and Hermann goes red. “What’s up,” he’s leaning back in his chair.

                “I…”

                “Don’t have a stroke there man,” he gets a look from Hermann. “You wanna write it down?”

                “I am an adult I can use my words,”

                “Then use them,”

                “I’m not exactly… Sure how to ask, that is the problem.”

                “Sex, dinner, grading?”

                “None of those,”

                “Okay that’s a start.”

                “Tomorrow,”

                “You don’t have to help with dissection, dude,”

                “That isn’t, no Newton, the dance,” Newt wants to know how far that blush goes because lord it creeps down his neck and it’s nice and his mouth feels dry.

                “We’re going together, yes,”

                “Obviously,”

                “Then what is it,” he’s moving to cup Hermann’s face, squishes his cheeks.

                “Dancing,”

                “That’s what happens at a dance,”

                “You and I,”

                “You want to dance with me.”

                “Yes, but you have two left feet.”

                “Then we’ll practice tonight,” Newt offers, “is that… Honestly what you wanted to ask?”

                “Yes, I did not know how to go about it without… Getting covered in more chalk.”

                “Yeah, uh, sorry about that,” Hermann is cleaning off his face and Newt watches him.

                “What,” he asks and Newt shakes his head.

                “You’re really hot, chalk dust and everything,”

                “Shut up,”

                “No you shut up, shut up your whole… body.”

                “That might be, and I would have to think on it for a few days, the dumbest thing you’ve ever said.” The bell rings and Newt just smiles at him.

               

                “You know,” Newt hasn’t stopped kissing him since they got out of the car, “mmm, no wait,” he’s tugging Hermann’s hand, forcing him to turn towards him.

                “Can you at least wait?” Hermann is trying to push Newt away from him.

                “Wanna apologize,”

                “You did apologize.”

                “Want to _really_ apologize.”

                “When we get inside,” Newt is pulling him into the elevator, backing him into the corner and Hermann sighs, tilts his head down slightly so Newt can kiss him, he’s gotten pretty good at angling his face, the bruising doesn’t hurt as bad anymore but it’s tender and Hermann is brushing his lips across his cheek when someone barely slides into the elevator. Hermann clears his throat and stands straight, Newt is pressing his floor number and doing a double take because the guy in the elevator is the guy with the beard but he doesn’t have the beard anymore and it takes him a second.

                “New to the building?” He’s surprised his voice doesn’t shake.

                “Yeah,” he’s a floor above Newt.

                “Welcome to the building, I’m uh, Newt,” he holds his hand out and the guy doesn’t bother. “So uh, you were here yesterday,” he sees the change in his posture and has to think slowly on what to say. “Can you tell me anything about that lady who died,”

                “Newton, for heaven’s sake leave him alone,”

                “Well he’s a cop,” Newt says looking back at Hermann who looks like he might be sick.

                “Officer John Smith,”

                “Ha, okay hold on, so, your parent’s last name is Smith and they named you _John?_ ”

                “Newton you are being rude,” Hermann snaps and Newt shrugs as their floor dings off. “Terribly sorry,” he mumbles as he pushes Newt out of the elevator. “Do you have a single brain cell?” Newt flinches.

                “Don’t like the vibe that guy gives off…”

                “Yes well I’m certain he is not a fan of you after that stunt,” Newt is linking their fingers as they walk to his door.

                “He was at the station when I left after being questioned, I mean, I’ve never met anyone who lives on the fifth floor, I’m not like… I sound paranoid,”

                “Yes, slightly.”

                “He _had_ a beard.” Hermann stops dead, halfway between the elevator, “fuck, Jesus I almost ripped your arm off you can’t just stop walking,”

                “A beard?”

                “Yeah… You okay there, like… Do you like beards; I can grow a pretty great beard.”

                “No,” Newt is pulling him towards his door.

                “You look like you’re gonna throw up.”

                “I just might,” he chokes out and Newt is quickly unlocking the door, letting Hermann go in first and he’s barely making it to the bathroom before he throws up.

                “Just… I mean… Does this have anything to do with… Nothing…” He crouches down next to Hermann and rubs his back. “Oh Herms,” he mumbles and Hermann is moving to lean back against the wall, knees bent in the small space. “I wanna kiss you so bad,” he flushes the toilet and rubs his leg.

                “I’ve just puked,”

                “Yeah I realize that,” Newt laughs a little. “You’ve got a toothbrush in my bathroom, let me make you some tea, peppermint?” Hermann nods, tilts his head back to look up at Newt who is leaning against the door. “Clean up, shower, and relax Hermann, okay?” He gets a frown.

                “Yes alright.” Newt is in the kitchen boiling water when Hermann drags himself out of the bathroom. “I need to call Vanessa and then shower.” He turns the burner off and nods.

                “You want company,” he’s smiling wide and it hurts Hermann to shake his head no. “That’s fine, let me get you a towel,” he’s got his hand on Hermann’s lower back as he leads him to his room. “Towel, do you want boxers? I have pajama pants… They might be a little short…”

                “Boxers, if you do not mind.”

                “Not at all,”

                “Do you have any sweatshirts?”

                “Man yeah of course, go shower I’ll leave the stuff on the bed,” Newt can’t help but notice that Hermann looks slightly upset. “Don’t worry about that elevator thing… I’m sure the guy is fine.” He’s pale and Newt is trying to save himself. “Oh sweetheart,” he mumbles and Hermann is giving him the nastiest look.

                “Do not,”

                “Just wanted to make sure I didn’t damage you,”

                “Excuse me,”

                “Everything besides darling and dear and the occasional babe,” Newt smiles because Hermann is frowning even harder. “I may or may not use them to make sure you’re like okay, like right now, you reacted, there’s been a few times where you haven’t and it freaks me out a little.” He doesn’t know if the look he’s getting is bordering loving or hateful. “Go shower, go, I’ll find a sweatshirt,” he stays a moment, “Hermann seriously, go,” he takes his towel and disappears into the bathroom.

                He doesn’t call Vanessa, there are plenty of cops who have beards and he’s probably overreacting, that puts him at ease if only a little.

 

                “You didn’t go to MIT,” Hermann says accusingly and Newt is steeping his tea.

                “No, yeah I did.”

                “Bullshit,”

                “Definitely not bullshit,” he’s turning around and Hermann isn’t wearing boxers, just a pair of white briefs and he’s fighting a smile because that red is a nice colour on him. “Just the briefs then?”

                “I put the others back, this is more comfortable.”

                “If you put your dirty stuff together I can do some laundry.”

                “Right now?”

                “Yes, Hermann, right now, I’m sure most of your stuff is dirty,” he’s grabbing the white laundry basket from the hall closet and Hermann goes to get an armful of his clothes. “In the basket,” he holds it out and Hermann drops them in. “You’re cool without starch?”

                “Obviously,” he huffs.

                “You want some sweats so you can come with me?” He nods a little and Newt smiles. “Come on,”

                “I can do my own laundry,” Hermann mumbles and Newt is smiling at him.

                “Yes but you also go to a cleaners.”

                “Yes,”

                “What do you even wash at home?”

                “My sweaters, briefs, shirts,”

                “So you just take your slacks in?”

                “Why is my laundry so interesting to you?”

                “Just making small talk.” He shifts the basket on his hip and looks over at Hermann. “They look like floods, Jesus H Christ.” Newt laughs and Hermann frowns.

                “Yes well sadly I am not as short as you.”

                “Harsh,” Hermann frowns at him.

                “Is there ever any heat in this building?”

                “Well it goes on and off,” he should have grabbed his jacket, oh well. “You’re not cold are you?”

                “Yes and no,” Newt nods.

                “Just gotta throw these in and then I can make dinner,” they’re walking down the short hall and Hermann frowns.

                “This is your laundry room?”

                “Yeah,” he’s loading the washer. “Oh stop making that face you look like a snob.”

                “Yes but my clothes.”

                “No one is going to steal them,” Hermann rolls his eyes. “My god you’re a fucking closet snob, Hermann Gottlieb is a fucking _closet snob._ ”

                “Piss off,” he’s jamming several quarters into the machine, starting it up. He leaves his basket on top of the washer.               

                “Okay closet snob lets go.”

                “Would you please shut up.”

                “I should have known,” Newt sighs as he presses the button for his floor. “Closet snob,” Hermann hits him and Newt is pinning him to the wall as the elevator doors shut.

                “Could you not,” he huffs and Newt lets go of his arms and leans into him.

                “Can’t believe I love a closet snob.”

                “Can’t believe you never shut up.”

                “Jesus someone is on one.”

                “I am on nothing, Newton.”

                “Do I need call Vanessa?”

                “Is that a threat?”

                “No… I was seriously asking if I should call Vanessa.” Hermann frowns.

                “No I will, I need her to get me something.”

                “I can get you stuff.” He gets an eye roll and a head shake.

                “You can’t get me this.” He says simply and Newt is frowning as the doors open. “Are you going to make that face much longer?”

                “It’s my face Hermann it does the face thing.”

                “You idiot,” he breathes and he’s following Newt into his home, closing the door behind him and he’s stepping out of the sweatpants.

                “You can keep going,” the frown is gone and it’s being replaced by a slow smile and Hermann flips him off.

                “I will not put on a show for you,” he hisses.

 “You’ll have to heat up your tea,” Newt says softly and he’s setting the cup in the microwave. “Just, you know how to work a microwave I don’t need to explain th- oh,” Hermann is cupping his face, leaning down to kiss him.

                “Stop speaking.”

                “You stop speaking.”

                “Honestly,” he breathes and then he’s kissing him, Newt wraps his arms around Hermann’s neck and maybe he stands on his tiptoes a little to change the angle but Hermann doesn’t need to know that.

 

                “Are you even paying attention?”

                “Yes, I am it’s back and then two to the side,” Hermann shakes his head.

                “You are going the wrong direction.”

                “Well I sing I don’t dance, Herms, two left feet.”

                “Yes, obviously.”

                “ _Yes obviously,_ ” Newt mocks and Hermann pinches his side. “Fuck, okay sorry, so two to the left.”

                “Yes two left, then two right.”

                “Okay, one more time, I promise not to step on your feet.” He does, in fact, step on Hermann’s feet. “I’m sorry,” he screeches and Hermann is backing him up towards the couch until he’s sitting.

                “Move, now,” Newt scoots over and Hermann sits. “How can you fuck up so many times?”

                “It’s my special skill, I’m almost one-hundred percent positive it’s the reason Pentecost hired me.” Hermann lets out a soft laugh, “no I just… My brain and feet don’t connect, like you want me to sing I can do that but dancing is just… That’s something else.”

                “Would you like to try again?”

                “Yeah… Maybe if there was more space between us…”

                “It would look idiotic,” he’s pulling Newt to his feet, hand resting on his hip. He doesn’t go more than three steps without stomping on Hermann’s feet.

                “If you would let me look at my feet,” he starts and Hermann rolls his eyes.

                “Then look at your feet before mine become a bloody mess,”

                “Not everyone can dance,”

                “It has become very apparent that not everyone can _learn_ either,”

                “Harsh, Herms,” he mumbles and he’s starting to move his feet again. “Ha, see I’ve got i- shit nope, I don’t, sorry,” he lets out a shaky breath.

                “How do you manage to walk?”

                “What do you mean?”

                “You can’t move four steps but you can walk.”

                “I’ll have you know I trip on a regular basis,” Hermann shakes his head.

                “Think of it as walking.” He’s a little rougher, knee bumping Newt’s knee as he gets him to take two steps back. “Perhaps you should lead…” he murmurs to himself and Newt almost stumbles backwards. Hermann has a decent grip on him and Newt looks grateful.

                “That would have hurt,” he whispers and Hermann nods, moving Newt’s hands to rest where his had been.

                “Okay,” his sigh is borderline painful and Newt is looking at him with that stupid expression, “this is beyond simple.”

                “Beyond simple.”

                “Two steps forward,” he steps on Hermann.

                “Okay, this isn’t happening.”

                “No it isn’t.”

                “The bright side to this,” he starts weakly and Hermann is frowning, shakes his head a little and Newt closes his mouth.

                “I need a drink,” he mutters and Newt smiles.

                “See I can do that,” Hermann is following Newton to the kitchen and he’s digging in a cupboard, handing him a bottle of vodka. He watches Hermann tip it back and drink before handing it back. “I really like that sweatshirt on you.”

                “I still do not believe you.”

                “I fucking went to MIT dude, I fucking did.” Hermann shakes his head. “I have to go put the stuff in the dryer you coming with?” He gets a loud sigh and smiles as he pulls on the sweatpants. “I’ll find some pictures,” he says as they walk to the elevator. He keeps pushing the button.

                “That doesn’t make it come any faster.”

                “Shut up you don’t know that.” Hermann is giving him this ridiculous look. “Can you prove it right now,” he goes to open his mouth when the elevator dings and Hermann is rubbing at his temples like he’s just been struck.

                “Can I prove it?” He mumbles, “it proves you’re an idiot.”

                “Say that to my face,” Newt says and Hermann looks right at him.

                “You. Are. An. Idiot.”

                “Okay it hurt less when you mumbled it.” Hermann does this pouty thing and Newt’s eyes go wide.

                “You poor dear, did I hurt your feelings?”

                “You are an absolute motherfucker,” Newt breathes and he’s kissing Hermann hard, can taste the vodka he drank and he’s being kissed back just as hard, fingers knotting in his hair. “Sorry I stepped on your feet.”

                “Yeah, okay, shut up,”

 

                “So,” he’s leaning against the dryer, looking at Hermann. “Dinner,” he hoists himself up onto the folding table, pulling Hermann to stand between his legs.

                “You shouldn’t sit on that,” he points to the sign that says _no sitting on table_ and Newt shrugs.

                “So I was just thinking about ordering in,” Hermann hums softly. “What would you want to eat?” He sighs a little and Newt smiles. “We could always get high and just order Chinese food,” that gets him a smile.

                “Sounds good,”

                “Real good,” he murmurs and Hermann’s hands are on him, trailing up and down his sides. “You gotta move so I can get down.”

 

                “Tendo grows?”

                “Yeah, fuck yeah he does, look at the guy yes he grows.” Hermann is reaching for his phone, he has to call Vanessa before it gets any later.

                “Gottlieb,” Newt is laughing next to him.

                “I need you to get me something,” he runs a hand over his face and Newt is setting the small piece down, trailing his fingers over Hermann’s side. It’s ice cold in the room, _have to open the window, Herms,_ and he’s pulling Newt closer to him, tangling their legs.

                “When?”

                “Tonight, definitely before tomorrow night.”

                “Lucky I’m close by.”

                “There’s a suit in my closet, in the very back,”

                “Now I have to sneak into your house?”

                “It’s for an… Event.”

                “An event?”

                “Yes.” He’s forcing back his laughter, pressing his phone to his shoulder. “Stop,” Newt smiles at him.

                “I’m not even doing anything.” Hermann frowns at him.

                “Stop that,”

                “You just motioned at my entire body.” He rolls his eyes and Newt is trying to muffle his laughter.

                “I’m handing the phone to Newton, he’ll give you his address.” He’s handing Newt the phone and he’s smiling so hard it hurts.

                “Hey Vanessa,” he makes mhm noises and gives her his address. “Okay, yeah I’ll buzz you in when you get here, 802, mhm yeah no yeah that’s the number,” he hangs up and looks at Hermann. “Do you think she knows we’re high?” Hermann’s eyes go a little wide.

                “I don’t know,” they stare at each other for a moment before laughing. “I certainly hope not.”

                “ _I certainly hope not,_ ” he mocks and Hermann is covering his mouth as he laughs. “I need to order the food, okay, stop laughing, fuck Hermann,” he’s trying not to laugh, “shh,” he’s covering Hermann’s hand with his own, calling in to order. At some point during the call Hermann is kissing the palm of Newt’s hand, making breathy little noises and Newt is trying to focus on giving the guy on the other line his order, avoiding Hermann’s half lidded gaze as he trails his tongue between his fingers. The minute he hangs up he’s on Hermann. “Can’t even order anything with you making those noises,” he’s pushing Hermann’s hair back.

                “Need to get it cut,”

                “You’re starting to look like Ringo Starr, dude,” the snort of laughter he gets throws him into a fit, resting his head against Hermann’s chest. “Fuckin’ Ringo Starr,” he can hear the wheeze Hermann lets out and the quick gasps as he tries to stop laughing. “We’ve got some time before the food gets here if you wanna…” He trails off and Hermann lets out a soft moan.

                “Can I,” he clears his throat and Newt is looking up at him. “Ride you, is that… The correct term?” He can feel every molecule of his being and he can’t focus on words so he’s praying that’s the right term. Newt nearly chokes when he breathes in and he’s nodding.

                “Yeah, god yes, yeah no yeah that’s the term,” he’s moving to rest on his back, working his pants and briefs off as Hermann digs in the drawer for supplies.  Newt would be lying if he said he wasn’t beyond excited, the last time he got high was literal perfection, and he’s already making soft noises, looking at Newt like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen. “Come here,” he’s leaning down to kiss him when the buzzer goes off. “Of course, of _fucking_ course,” he whispers and Hermann is smiling, pulling his briefs back on as Newt struggles to get to the door to buzz whoever it is in. He’s tugging on his pants and Hermann is pulling on those sweatpants and they stare at each other for a moment. “I don’t think I can get rid of it,” Hermann shakes his head.

                “Unfortunately,” he’s still smiling and Newt shakes his head.

                “Oh man I have to open the door, fuck what if it’s Vanessa?” Hermann isn’t smiling anymore.

                “I… That is a very good point.” He’s slowly retreating back to Newt’s bed. “Do you think,” he starts and Newt is following him. “That if we jump,” he’s pointing at the window.

                “Oh we would die, you know you can die with a boner, like I think I read something about that,”              

                “Why would you have read something like that?”

                “Honestly I have no idea,” he’s laughing; hand low on Hermann’s back when there’s a knock on the door. “Fuck okay, I… That high is burning off I’m ju-“

                “Oh for heaven’s sake stop panicking, I’ll answer the door.” Hermann is rolling his eyes, going to answer the door. It is Vanessa, and she’s wearing this black turtleneck and black jeans. “You did not have to dress like a criminal.”

                “You do realize that’s rude?” She’s walking past Hermann with his suit over her arm. “I will not question the strong marijuana smell, hi Newt, but I will question the suspenders you had with the suit.”

                “It’s for a thing,” he waves his hand around a little. “Teacher thing,” she’s looking them both over, fighting back a smile.

                “I was interrupting something.” Newt opens and closes his mouth and Hermann has to fight back a laugh. “I was definitely interrupting something…”

                “For crying out loud _yes_ you were interrupting something, thank you for getting my suit.” She gives him a look.

                “Yes well… I have your address now, Newt,” she looks at him and he swallows hard.

                “Y-yeah, stop by whenever just… Not now.” She hands Hermann his suit.

                “You need to do something about your hair,” she says and Hermann frowns.

                “Looks kinda like Ringo Starr,” Newt offers and she’s laughing.

                “My god you have a point,” and Hermann makes an angry noise. She kisses his cheek and smiles. “Remember to use protection.” She calls out as she walks out the door. Newt is locking the door seconds later and Hermann is setting his suit over the back of the couch.

                “Chinese should be here any minute,” he leans hard against the door and Hermann is moving to kiss him, “go clean up,” he breathes and he gets a slow nod and watches Hermann head to his room.

                He buzzes the guy in and waits, peeks into his bedroom and smiles at Hermann who is sitting there in his sweatshirt, _Jesus just his sweatshirt,_ bouncing a little on the edge of the bed. He sighs a little and Hermann looks nervous and he feels nervous and he doesn’t know why. “Newton,” he starts and Newt is pointing at the bottle on the bed.

                “Start, I’ll put the food up,” he likes the way Hermann’s face goes from a light pink colour to red as he moves back on the bed, fumbles with the lube. “Dork,”

                “Are you going to watch?”

                “D-do you want me to watch?” He’s popping the top on the bottle, tilting his head back and Newt is on the bed in seconds, gently bending one of Hermann’s legs to his chest, he smells like his soap and he presses small kisses along his knee. “Absolute torture,” he murmurs, pushing his legs apart a little. Hermann lets out a stuttered moan.

                “Would you stop that,” he mumbles, and Newt is smiling against his thigh and sighs when he hears the loud knock on the door.

                “This isn’t over, I’m kissing every inch of you.” Hermann frowns at him. He’s going to open the door, grabbing his wallet off the table. “How much do I owe you?” He can hear Hermann moaning and he’s trying to pretend he _doesn’t_ hear it. The guy with his food doesn’t, though. “I’m just going to hand you forty bucks you just,” he’s bright red and Hermann keeps getting louder. “Keep the change, just yeah, okay yeah hand me those okay, sorry about that.” The guy is still standing there as he slams the door shut and locks it. He’s setting the bag on the counter, working his pants off as he stumbles to his room. “Jesus look at you,” he breathes and Hermann stares at him, face red as he works two fingers in and out.

                “Ready whenever,” he moans and Newt is crawling onto the bed, pushing the sweatshirt up on his body.

                “Go wash your hands,” he murmurs and Hermann is nodding, moaning as he pulls his fingers out. “Go,” he urges and Hermann makes a frustrated noise and goes to wash his hands. Newt reloads the bowl, pressing it down, he feels the dip of the bed and then the soft press of lips against his neck. “Take that off,”

                “It’s cold,”

                “The window has to stay open.”

                “Yes, then this stays on.”

                “Fine, alright.” He’s flicking the lighter several times before getting a flame, takes a hit and hands it to Hermann. He watches him as he blows the smoke to the side, the way he closes his eyes, presses hard on the carb and pulls. He opens his eyes on the inhale, locks onto Newt and he’s setting the piece down, cupping his face, “go on,” Hermann blows the smoke out, eyes closed as Newt breathes it in. He blows it out steady, and when his lungs are cleared he’s being kissed slow, the tingle vibrating through his body as Hermann moves to straddle him. “Hand me one,” he’s reaching for a condom, using his teeth to open it. “No, Jesus why would you use your teeth?”

                “What?”

                “I-it’s got the rip things on it, why would you use your teeth,”

                “Are we really having this conversation?”

                “Your teeth are so perfect,” he’s pushing the corners of Hermann’s mouth up with his thumbs. “Perfect,”

                “Ridiculous,”

                “No, your teeth are amazing,”

                “You realize that is a weird thing to say.”

                “I-is it?” He’s blinking up at Hermann who smiles.

                “Yeah,”

                “Okay so… If I said like… I’m in love with your smile?”

                “That is considerably better,”

                “Considerably,” he smiles and Hermann is moving back to roll the condom on, “I know this isn’t the time,” he starts and Hermann gives him a look. “But I _really_ want to say ride’em cowboy and I know th-“ he doesn’t expect the loud moan he gets and he’s fighting back a smile. “How far gone are you right now?”

                “My skin tingles, can feel my blood.”

                “How hard of a hit did you take?” He shrugs a little and smiles.

                “Feels good,” he sighs and Newt sits up a little to push back his fringe, “t-that feels really good,”

                “Yeah?” He runs his fingers through his hair and he can feel his body vibrating, he leans in and kisses him, his tongue feels thick as he presses into Hermann’s mouth, his moans sound distant but when he pulls back his breathing thrums through his body. “Still gonna wear that,” he looks down at the MIT sweatshirt and Hermann nods slowly.

                “It’s cold,”

                “I’m gonna, roll one of these on you,” he’s grabbing for a condom, rolling it on Hermann’s cock. “So you don’t make a mess,” he nods. “That’s one of my favourite sweatshirts I’d be bummed if you came on it.”

                “Understood.” He’s moving up on his knees, hand stroking Newt hard once and he’s leaning back against the pillows, lifting his knee up slightly and flashes Hermann a smile before he presses the tip of his cock to his hole.

                “You have the most serious look on your face,” he breathes and Hermann looks up at him, slowly sliding down. “S-stop,” he gets a nasty look and Hermann is slowly pulling off him. “You gotta use this,” he’s handing him the lube. “Jesus, Herms, could have been a fucked up disaster,” he’s pouring a generous amount onto his palm, coating Newt’s cock. “I had no idea someone could sarcastically lube my dick but,” he smiles and Hermann doesn’t know where to wipe his hand. Newt leans up and pulls his shirt off. “There,” he takes it and cleans his hand off before moving to press down onto Newt. “Better, yeah?”

                “Y-yeah,” he’s breathing hard through his nose, Newt slides his hand down his back, grips his ass and Hermann moans so loudly he can hear it ringing in his ears. “Can feel everything,” he pants and he’s fully seated, Newt draws his knees up as Hermann arches back, fingers tangling in his own hair.

                “Love this,” he whispers and Hermann’s got his arms blocking his ears, tilted off to the side and Newt runs his hand over the curve of his side. “Move for me babe,” he bucks up and Hermann lets out a breathy moan before resting a hand on the center of Newt’s chest. “You look so fucking incredible in my sweatshirt.”

                “Feels amazing,” he really loves the way his mouth falls open as he pulls up and slides back down, likes that little hitch in his breathing when Newt thrusts up to meet him halfway, he’s setting a slow pace, looks at Newt with blown pupils. “S-sit up,”

                “Sit up?”

                “Y-yeah god, sit up,” Newt forces himself up, arms wrapped around Hermann’s back. He can feel the slide of his legs and the soft sigh that works past his lips.

                “Your leg okay?”

                “Yeah,” he’s kissing him, bouncing on his lap and the bed is tapping against the wall as Newt pulls away, lets his mouth ghost over Hermann’s throat. “It’s snowing,” he’s resting his arms over his shoulders, holding him against his neck.

                “How bad?”

                “Not bad,” and he’s bouncing a little harder, he can’t find that spot, needs to find that spot and he’s whining each time he slides down. “Can’t find i-“ Newt is gripping his hips,

                “On your back,” he murmurs and he nods quickly, lets Newt slowly move him so he’s on his back, head lolled over the side of the bed. “Do you wanna mo-“

                “Just fuck me,” he moans and Newt can do that, he’s lifting him by the hips, angling his first few thrusts until he finds that spot and Hermann arches so high off the bed he almost slides off. He’s pulling out slow, leaves Hermann begging.

                “Back against the pillows, come on,” he runs his hands under the sweatshirt, coaxes him back against the pillows. He hitches his good leg up over his shoulder, “this is okay?”

                “More than,” he rasps and Newt smiles, thrusts in hard and moans.

                “Y-you’re comfortable?”

                “God shut up,” Newt sticks his tongue out, and Hermann smiles when Newt turns his head and trails his lips over the side of his thigh.

                “Let me know when y-your close,” he’s locking eyes with him, as he speeds up his thrusts.

 “Close,” he whispers and he’s pulling out,

                “Gorgeous,” he moans, catching Hermann’s mouth to muffle any protests, “you’re gorgeous,” he’s sliding the condom off Hermann’s cock, “you want another hit?” He gets an absurd look, both breathing hard as Newt fumbles for the piece.

                “I just,” he’s shifting his hips up and Newt smiles, presses the end of the piece to his mouth and holds the carb.

                “One hit,” he whispers and Hermann is breathing it in, eyes glazed as the smoke curls in his lungs. He’s rubbing his hands up and down Hermann’s sides as he blows the smoke out, “how’dya feel?” He gets a slow smile.

                “Like a buzzing noise, feels really good,” Newt nods before kissing him, pushing his bangs back, he moans when he pulls away and Hermann has his eyes closed and he moves so he can lean down, trails his fingers over the side of his cock. “Please,” he begs and Newt is taking him in his mouth, he has to hold Hermann’s hips down as he slides down. “Not gonna last,” he chokes out and he’s so close when Newt wraps his fingers tight around the base of his cock. The noise he makes in somewhere between a sob and a shout.

                “Need to buy a ring,” Newt pants when he pulls off and Hermann is breathing hard, mouth opened and he whines as his cock gets stroked hard, fingers still tight around the base cutting off his release.

                “Need to cum,” his voice is so high and breathy that it makes Newt moan.

                “Let you cum?”

                “Yes please,” he whispers and Newt smiles lovingly at him.

                “Yes please?” Hermann nods quickly, which wasn’t a smart idea because now he’s a little dizzy.

                “Please, Newton,” Newt’s heart feels like a drum in his chest and he nods, leans down to kiss at the tip.

                “Okay,” he breathes and he’s sucking the tip, releasing his grip and Hermann is sitting up, forcing Newt’s head down a little more as he cums. The end of every breath trails into a high whine and it’s fucking music to his ears as he tries to swallow, it’s spilling from the corners of his mouth, can feel it slide down his chin as he pulls off and Hermann is kissing him hard, still making those noises as he tastes himself in Newton’s mouth. He’s forcing Newt to sit, reaches for his cock as he hovers over his lap, can feel the jolts that run through his body as he slides down, the way his body tingles as Newt fucks into him, burying his face against Hermann’s shoulder as he thrusts. “Move a little,” he groans and Hermann bounces a little and Newt hits that spot and he’s gasping when he cums, can feel the pulse of his cock and the groan that rumbles through his body.

                “Don’t want you to move.” He whispers after a few minute and he gets a soft laugh from Newt, both of their breathing close to normal, he’s got his face pressed against his shoulder, sighs before leaning back.

                “Gotta clean us up, we can eat later,” he gets a loud sigh and Hermann is moving off of him, rolls to his side and let’s Newt clean him up after cleaning himself up. “Have to grab the laundry, fuck,” he’s lying back down next to Hermann, lets him tangle their limbs and kiss at his neck. “You can keep that sweatshirt.”

                “I can keep your fake MIT sweatshirt?”

                “I went to MIT, dude, I fucking did.”

                “Show me pictures,” Newt is slowly moving off the bed, going to his closet. He pulls out a large box, drops to his knees.

                “I’ve got some articles and pictures and shit,” he says and he’s tossing stuff out of the box and grabbing what looks like a yearbook. “Check it out,” he’s flipping through the book, showing Hermann his picture. “Right fuckin’ there.”

                “Wow…” He whispers and Newt is sliding behind him as he sits up, rucks up the sweatshirt and sucks deep bruises along his spine. “That’s nice,” he moans, leaning forward a little, shutting the book.

                “Take this off for me,” he gives the sweatshirt a tug and Hermann is reluctantly peeling it off his body, sighing as Newt’s mouth trails over his skin. He’s wrapping his arms around his waist, sucking softly on his shoulder. “Have to get the laundry,” he sighs, and Hermann is leaning back into him, twisting out of his grip to collapse against the bed.

                “I’ll be here when you get back.”

 

                He’s got the laundry, he lit some incense before he left to get the clothes in hopes it would get rid of some of the weed smell. “Hermann,” he calls out, closing the door behind him. He doesn’t get a reply and he’s setting the basket on the couch, stripping down to his boxers. Hermann is passed out, sweatshirt back on, riding halfway up his back, showing off the marks Newt left, and he isn’t wearing briefs and he isn’t complaining about the sight, not at all. Newt moves the book off the bed, tosses his soiled shirt across the room. He wakes Hermann up gently, “scoot over babe,” he murmurs and he grumbles something as he rolls over and Newt lies down. “You feelin’ okay?”

                “Exhausted,” he mumbles and he’s using what strength he has to turn towards Newt.

                “Fucked you into next week, I’d be tired too.”

                “What makes you think it was that good?” He gets a smile.

                “I’ve never heard someone say _yes please_ during sex, pretty sure it was good.” Hermann makes this noise that sounds argumentative.

                “Did I say that…?” Newt has no problem with reenacting what happened, gasps and moans included.

                “Let you cum?” He breathes and Hermann’s face goes red. “ _Yes please,_ ” he laughs a little before yawning, he pulls Hermann close, noses at his hair. “Love you,” he murmurs and he gets a breathy _yeah_ before falling asleep.

 

                “Newton,” he’s being kissed, he leans away, tilts his head to the side so he can yawn. “I’m hungry,” Newt smiles, opens his eyes slowly and Hermann is staring down at him with a soft expression. He can hear his stomach growl.

                “Foods on the counter… What time is it?” He’s rubbing his face, then his arms because fuck it’s cold in here.

                “Only been asleep for an hour,” Hermann says and Newt is working on sitting up, leans back hard against the headboard, reaches back to slide the window shut.

                “Gimme a sec, I’ll heat it up… Can eat in here,” he’s turning the TV on, Hermann stretches, head tilted back and arms high over his head. “You really are something,” Newt whispers and Hermann gives him a look. “Just look at yourself,” he can feel his face heating up and he’s tilting his head to the side a little. “You’re gorgeous, Herms, you really are.”

                “Shut up,”

                “No,” he murmurs, and he’s pulling Hermann onto his lap, cups his face and smiles. “Stunning, gorgeous, radiant,”

                “I’m not a girl,” Newt lets out a startled laugh.

                “ _Obviously_ ,”

                “Stop speaking like that.”

                “I like the way your face gets really red when I say that stuff,” Hermann frowns at him, colour high on his cheeks. “Absolutely beautiful,” he ghosts his mouth over Hermann’s. “Naked, on my lap,” he’s kissing him slowly, pulling away and Hermann’s looking down, eyes half lidded, breathing soft against Newt’s mouth. “Wish you understood how much I love you,” he whispers, lips brushing Hermann’s with every word.

                “I do,” he’s looking up at him, “I really understand, Newton.”

                “Why can’t you say it and mean it then?”

                “I don’t know…” he sniffles, rubs his eyes with the sleeves of the sweatshirt. “I’m sorry.” He’s cupping Newt’s face with damp sleeves, kissing him slowly. Newt kisses him back hard, kisses him with every ounce of love he feels for the man and more, cups his face, rubs his thumbs over his cheeks and he can feel the tears, pulls back a little. “I don’t know,” he chokes out and Newt is hugging him tightly, hushing him as he rocks back and forth.

                “It’s okay, we’re both naked, this isn’t weird I’m gonna shut up,” Hermann lets out a breathy laugh. “You’re hungry, I’m hungry, pull on some boxers and eat, how about that?” He gets a small noise in reply and kisses the side of Hermann’s head and holds him for a moment longer. “Might have a few more sweatshirts you can keep, I’ll have to look tomorrow.” He’s moving to get up, Hermann behind him and he’s handing  him a pair of boxers.

                “Thank you,” once they’ve both covered up Newt is grabbing him, pulling him close and Hermann gives him a look. “Sorry,” he mumbles and he’s getting a headshake.

                “Never have to be sorry,” he’s cupping Hermann’s face, “remind me in the morning to bring some extra clothes. We’re working with some chemicals,” he makes a soft noise. “Gotta bring a few pairs of pants and stuff just in case.”

                “Just in case,” Hermann breathes and Newt kisses him again.

                “No okay, food, you need to eat,” he’s kissing him again. “Can’t stop myself, one more,” Hermann is smiling into the next kiss.

                “Idiot,”

                “You can read what that sweatshirt says, definitely not an idiot.” Hermann laughs and it warms up his entire body.

 

                They’ve got the containers on the bed on plates, so they don’t fall over Newton use your MIT brain. “Thank you for dinner.” Newt laughs a little.

                “Oh… You’re serious, hey no problem,” he smiles when Hermann leans against him, shifting around a little to get comfortable. “You’re okay, right?”

                “You ask that a lot.”

                “Sorry,” he mumbles and Hermann shakes his head.

                “I’m fine, are you okay?”

                “Yeah, man, I’m okay.”

                “Why do you always ask that?” Newt shrugs.

                “Sometimes people aren’t okay… I want you to always be okay… More than okay,” he’s starting to ramble.

                “Go on,”

                “I want to love you until my heart explodes, I want you to have everything you want. I want you to be okay or more than okay all the time.” He’s getting choked up. “I love you so much, Hermann,” he whispers and Hermann is setting down his container, pulling Newt close.

                “Shh, Newton,” he lets out a small sob and Hermann is clicking his tongue at him, moving him to rest against his chest.

                “I want you to be happy,”

                “I am very happy,” Hermann says softly, rubbing Newt’s back slowly. “Happy when I’m with you,” he lets out a shaky breath. “I am happiest with you.”

                “Yeah?”

                “Yes,” he’s moving the food off the bed and onto the nightstand haphazardly, “come here,” he murmurs, sitting up so Newt can sit on his lap. He’s running his fingers through Newt’s hair, he leans into the touch. “You make me very happy, Newton.”

                “You make me very happy too,” he breathes, eyes a little red and Hermann smiles. “Like… really happy,” he’s being kissed, soft press of lips against his mouth, then on his cheek, trailing down his jaw and he sighs. “Love you, Herms.”

                “I know,” he says softly and Newt closes his eyes and tilts his head back.

               

                “Okay, I’ve got some extra clothes in a bag, found some more sweatshirts too,”

                “This one just says _no_ on it.”

                “Fashion,” Newt laughs and Hermann shakes his head and takes off the MIT sweatshirt. “Hand me that,” he tosses it to Newt who puts it in the bag. “Tendo knows how to wash it so the logo doesn’t crack.” He thinks for a moment, “I should probably take most of these and ask him to clean them…” He’s stuffing them into a bag and he grabs a pair of Hermann’s slacks and a shirt.

                “Why are you taking my clothes?”

                “If anything spills on you during my class, better safe than sorry dude,” Hermann rolls his eyes and Newt is setting the bags by the door, grabbing at him. “Shower,” he kisses him hard, “breakfast, maybe pick up some coffee.” He moans a little, pulls off his boxers and then Hermann’s, “you should wear that sweatshirt,” he says slowly as he adjusts the water and turns the shower head on.

                “I was considering it.”

                “Yeah,” he’s pulling Hermann into the shower, hands trailing over his sides. “You should jerk off on me.” He chokes and looks at Newt a little startled.

                “Excuse me?” Newt is kneeling in the shower, the water hitting his back and head as he looks up at him.

                “Cum on my face,”

                “Do we have time?”

                “Yeah,” he’s smiling, grabbing for the soap, handing it to Hermann who puts a small amount on his hand. He strokes himself slow and Newt is scooting closer, touching his hand as he fists his cock.

                “Can I…” he trails off and Newt looks up at him with wide eyes.

                “Anything, Herms, you can ask anything,”

                “I-I want to hold my prick to your lips,”

                “When you cum? That’s fine; just get some on my face, yeah?” Hermann nods his face red. “Jesus you’re cute,” he laughs and he gets a frustrated noise. “You need me to make some noise?”

                “Please,” he huffs because he isn’t getting there, he can feel it at the base of his spine but it’s at a standstill. Newt gets himself worked up thinking about last night, starts panting and Hermann looks down at him.

                “Rinse the soap off real fast,” he moans, moves so he can, he runs his hands up his thighs, “so big,” he runs his fingers over Hermann’s length.

                “Don’t talk like that,” he splutters and Newt looks up at him, breathing a little hard.

                “Like what?”

                “ _So big,_ awful, that’s awful.”

                “It isn’t exactly a lie,” he mutters and he can see the flush creeping down his body. “What am I supposed to do?”

                “Moan,” he breathes and Newt can do that, starts soft and gets louder as Hermann strokes himself hard. He feels the splash against his face and Hermann is forcing his mouth open, angling the head of his cock against his lips. He lets out a low groan, watches as he fills up Newt’s mouth, the way it coats his tongue. He swallows hard when he pulls back and gets to his feet.

                “You don’t like dirty talk, huh?”

                “Not exactly,” he’s reaching for the shampoo and Newt smiles.

                “You are pretty big though,”

                “I will step on your feet, Newton, I will.”

                “Already stepped on yours,”

                “Are you even capable of being silent?”

 

                He can’t stop smiling, he really can’t and it’s really great he has a really good reason why he can’t stop smiling, too. Hermann is wearing that sweatshirt _and_ a pair of jeans. “You look so cute,” he laughs and Hermann scowls.

                “It is called casual Friday for a reason, Newton.”

                “We work at a high school, a kid the other day showed up in sweatpants and flip flops, babe, every day is casual Friday.”

                “Yes but it is _Friday._ ”

                “I’ve known you seven years and every single day it’s slacks and a button up.”

                “Would you stop,” he’s reconsidering wearing it but it’s comfortable and he’s tired.

                “Have you stopped caring?”

                “I only wore this because,” he’s starting to shout and he has to control himself. “It smells like you,” he grumbles and Newt doesn’t hear him.

                “What was that Mr. Grouch?”

                “It smells like you,” he huffs and Newt is smiling even harder, pulling into the line to get coffee. He’s leaning over to kiss Hermann.

                “Smells like me?”

                “Yes,”

                “Are you _pouting?_ Is Hermann Gottlieb pouting.”

                “Shut the fuck up,” he moans into the kiss and he’s letting his fingers play with Newt’s hair. “Bruising doesn’t look so bad.”

                “Looks awful, it’s all blue and yellow and you know it.” He laughs and Hermann frowns because the colours on his face match the ones on his chest and they make his eyes electric.

                “Fuck I never remember the sizes, I’m gonna say large,”

                “As long as you don’t add the extra shots,”

                “Are you… Was that a parenting voice did you just _parent_ me?”

                “I simply do not want a repeat of last time.”

                “True… I’ll do one shot… Oh, hey they have this frappe thing it’s like chocolate and cookies,” he had Hermann at chocolate he can _fucking_ see it on his face. “You want one?”

                “Yes,” he’s leaning over to look at the board and Newt kisses him, takes him by surprise and he’s laughing at the shocked noise he makes.

                “Lean back, no, I’ve got it, no Hermann I’m paying.”

                “You’ve paid for everything, Newton,”

                “Yeah, cos I have the money, don’t worry.” He’s shaking his head as he orders their drinks and pulls forward. “Fucking did they order everything on the damn board.” He groans after a few minutes.

                “We have forty minutes until class starts,” Hermann says softly and Newt sighs because he’s right but he doesn’t want to hit traffic. He flips on the radio and smiles, looks over at Hermann who has this look on his face that Newt can’t place.

                “ _I love myself, I want you to love me,_ ” he starts and his eyes are closing and Hermann is watching him mouth the words. _“I don’t want anybody else, when I think about you I touch myself,”_

                “Honestly,” he mutters and Newt is looking over at him smiling because he’s _blushing._

“Can’t hate the Divinyls, babe,” he’s pulling up and paying, singing to the guy who hands him the drinks and Hermann is swearing up a storm and it is _adorable_. “Hush, drink your coffee.” He drinks it and glares at Newton. “Looks good,” he’s pulling over so he can drink some of his own coffee. “Gimme a taste,” he’s leaning over and Hermann is holding his drink out but Newt’s moving his hand out of the way, pushing his tongue into his mouth. His tongue is cold against his and he moans, tilts his head to the side to deepen it.

                “Fucker,” he gasps when Newt pulls away.

                “Tastes sweet,” now he takes a sip from his drink. “Like the way it tasted the first time,” he makes a face, “too sweet.”

                “You are a disgusting human being you realize that.” He’s frowning, setting his drink down to kiss him again. “Disgusting,” he breathes and Newt is humming as he pulls away.

                “You’re disgusting.” Hermann rolls his eyes and drinks from his coffee. “Okay no you aren’t, far from it, fuck okay one more kiss then we have to go.” He swallows hard before crushing their mouths together, whining as he presses against his tongue. He’s going to pull away but Newt leans into it, seatbelt cutting hard against his neck.

                “We need to get to work,” he mumbles against his lips and Newt sighs, pulling back.

                “Like the way that drink makes your tongue cold,” he says when they get on the road and he can see Hermann make a face. “Have to do something like that, would feel great during a blowjob.”

                “Do you always speak that way or is it only to embarrass me?”

                “Little of both,” he laughs and Hermann groans loudly.

 

                “Glad I wore this.” He murmurs, sitting down at his desk and Newt watches him hold the sleeves to his face and breathe in before sighing. Newt slams his hand on his desk, getting Hermann’s attention.

                “Goddammit Herms,” he starts and he’s being frowned at something fierce. “Do you have to do that?”

                “Do what?”

                “Fucking _inhale_ my sweatshirt.” Hermann smiles and does it again and Newt is getting up, striding over to him, he tilts his head up before kissing the life out of him. He’s whining, can feel the blood in his body rushing to his cock and he has to push Newton back. “No one’s gonna come in, still have fifteen minutes before anyone shows up, doors locked too.”

                “I have to draw the line somewhere.”

                “Dude you gave me a blowjob yesterday let me reciprocate.” He’s rubbing his hands over his thighs, the jeans soft under his hands.

                “Newton,” he starts and he gets a soft moan in reply, “don’t drink my coffee,” Newt hums, unbuckles Hermann’s belt before swallowing the drink. “You need to keep it down,” he hisses and Newt is sucking the head into his mouth and Hermann almost jumps out of his seat. “Your mouth feels like _ice,_ ” Newt hums softly, tonguing the slit before sliding down more. “T-that feels wonderful,” he’s covering his mouth, using his other hand to tangle in Newt’s hair, pushing him down a fraction.

                Newt is moaning softly, sucking the tip before sliding down and it has Hermann cumming in minutes, breathy little gasps echoed in the empty room as Newt pulls off. “So,” he swallows again, tucks Hermann back into his pants. “That was pretty good, yeah?” Hermann is grabbing for his drink, sucking hard and looking up at Newt who smiles. “God look at your face.”

                “Shut up,” he pants, shifting back in his chair.

                “Jesus H Christ was it really that good?”

                “Mediocre at best,” he lies and Newt laughs, leans down and brushes their noses together before kissing him.

                “If you say so,”

 

                “I have a question,” both Hermann and Newt bristle at the sound of Chuck’s voice. “You and Mr. Gottlieb get coffee from The Blue, right?” It’s an understatement to say their blood turns to ice.

                “I can’t speak for Mr. Gottlieb, but yes I usually get a coffee there in the morning if I have time.”

                “I swear I saw you and Mr. Gottlieb.” Newt is looking over at Hermann who has his face focused on his computer.

                “We carpool sometimes, yeah you might have seen us.” Chuck nods and Newt frowns at him.

                “So do you all have your homework,” he hears Chuck whisper a _shit_ and smiles, time for payback. “I will not be accepting this assignment at any later time, you have it now or you don’t get the grade.”

                “That isn’t fair,” Chuck shouts.

                “It’s very fair.” Hermann has to fight back a laugh.

                He doesn’t listen to Newt teach, he does, however, find one of those jump scare videos which makes him laugh a little as his students do worksheets. He’s sending it as an email to Newt, subject title _cats_ , and sits back until he checks his email on a laptop he borrowed from the computer lab. He hears the ding and pulls open his email, finishes his sentence before sitting down. He looks over at Hermann who watches him, legs crossed with his chin resting in his hand as he leans forward. Newt smiles at him and clicks the link. He honestly isn’t expecting this type of reaction.

                It’s slow at first, the video _is_ of cats and then the jump scare hits and Newt kicks back in his rolling chair so hard that he slams back against the chalk board and he _screams._ He’s looking at Hermann with this horrified look as well. “What the _hell_ did I just watch?” He screeches and Hermann is laughing, he’s laughing so loudly. “That was not cats! That was freakin’ nightmares and shit, what the _hell!_ ”

                “Mr. Geiszler you shouldn’t swear.”

                “Get over here and watch this right the heck now.” The student is getting up and Newt is rewinding the video and the kid jumps a little. “Screw you kid, that was scary as hell.”

                “Mr. Geiszler you cannot _speak_ to a student like that.” Hermann says, but he’s still laughing.

                “Everyone clean up, you’ve got five minutes, and be careful, those are chemicals, don’t be stupid.” He’s breathing hard, looking over at Hermann who is _still fucking laughing._ “Oh this isn’t over, you keep laughing asshole.”

                “Mr. Geiszler, language,” he laughs and Newt’s heart stutters because he isn’t covering his mouth, he can see the crinkle around his eyes and he’s crossing his legs and pushing himself back into his desk because Jesus Christ he’s got a boner, he got a boner from Hermann’s fucking smile and he is so fucking fucked. The bell rings and when the kids leave Newt sniffles and Hermann isn’t laughing anymore.

                “Why the fuck,” he’s crying.

                “Are you going to be okay?”

                “No,” he cries and Hermann is standing up, pulling him into an embrace. “You’re a fucking asshole,”

                “I didn’t think you would scare that bad,” he’s fighting back a laugh, “oh poor darling,” he breathes.

                “There were cute cats, and then that clown thing and,” he lets out a sob. Hermann pulls him over to his own desk, forces him to sit on his lap.

                “Come on,” he rubs his back, kisses his shoulder blades. “Cat videos,” Newt hiccups. “I honestly did not think you would react like this.”

                “I was nervous about the kids spilling chemicals I-I just, pushed me over the edge,” Hermann’s got his arm wrapped around his torso, rubs his chest and kisses at the back of his neck.

                “I’m sorry, here,” he’s clicking on a cat video and Newt rubs at his eyes. “So sorry,” he breathes, sucks softly at his neck.

                “Click another one,” Newt whispers and Hermann smiles, clicks a different video and hugs him close. “This is nice,” the moment is almost ruined because the classroom door swings open and they barely separate. It’s Tendo and Newt lets out a nervous laugh, and he’s getting this judgy look.

                “Do you two _snuggle_ during your free period?” Hermann is pulling Newt back onto his lap and Tendo smiles. “You fucking _do,_ how are you two even real?”

                “Shut up Tendo,” he points at the screen. “Click that one,” Hermann clicks it. “Oh my god, Hermann, look at it,” he’s pressing his face into Newt’s back, smiling like an idiot because this is the best thing they’ve ever done, sex is great but hearing Newt whisper and coo over cats is physically killing him.

                “Fuck that’s cute,” Tendo says

                “Yeah,” Hermann breathes and he’s talking about Newt, fuck the cats, and Tendo is giving him this look that makes him frown. “Newton,”

                “No he keeps jumping in the box,” his voice is an excited whisper and Hermann is smiling so hard it hurts. “Herms, are you watching this look at his face,” he’s shifting to look over his shoulder. “You aren’t even watching,” he pouts and Tendo is laughing.

                “Okay, so,”

                “Tendo you have class,”

                “I have one of those… Student teachers, I’m literally free for the rest of the year,”

                “Fuck that’s cool,”

                “It is pretty cool; I came down to see what you two were doing… Obviously I interrupted this love fest.”

                “It wasn’t a love fest,” Hermann grumbles and Newt leans his head back to rest on his shoulder.

                “It was close,” Newt whispers and he presses a kiss to Hermann’s cheek.

                “If you two are done giving everyone diabetes with your sugar sweet actions,” Tendo says and Newt kisses him again, makes loud kissy noises after each one and Hermann is protesting. “Oh my god stop,” he laughs and Newt is moving to get off the chair because he won’t stop if he’s near Hermann. “Nice sweatshirt, and jeans… Jesus math man you really get with casual Fridays.”

                “We work in a high school every day is casual Friday,”

                “If you say so,”

                “Are… Is it not is there a dress code?”

                “You don’t see everyone wearing jeans all the time… Or… Are those fucking corduroys? Dude what the fuck?”

                “Shut up, they’re really comfy!”

                “God tell me you didn’t wear that black windbreaker as well.”

                “He did,” Hermann says and Tendo is frowning.

                “How the _fuck_ do people not beat you up?”

                “Hey that’s pretty mean man,” Newt says and Hermann frowns.

                “He’s sensitive, I sent him one of those jump scare videos.”

                “You did? Holy shit how’d he react?”

                “Hermann shut up!”

                “Slammed into the chalkboard,”

                “Fucking dork,” he laughs and Newt sniffles.

                “Oh you poor dear,” Hermann murmurs and he’s getting to his feet.

                “Those jeans look really good.”

                “They belong to me.” Newt pipes in.

                “Assuming the sweatshirt does too,”

                “Mhm,”

                “Aww, math man is wearing your _clothes_ now?”

                “Mr. Choi, kindly shut up.”

                “Newt this is so cute, it really works for him too.” Hermann is frowning, glaring at them both. “He radiates the word _no,_ now if you had done something like this,” he motions towards Hermann’s outfit. “I wouldn’t be bagging so hard on the fucking corduroys man who the fuck even wears those?”

                “Most people don’t wear bowties and suspenders you fucking Doctor Who knockoff.”

                “Hey, fuck you!”

                “Gentlemen,” Hermann says loudly and Newt looks at him and sighs.

                “Sorry,”

                “I do agree with Newton though,” he says softly and Tendo flips them both off.

                “You two wouldn’t know fashion if it bit you on the ass.”

                “I would know not to pair that plaid bowtie with that shirt.”

                “Fuck, Hermann just put down the sickest burn, shit Tendo he’s right too,” Tendo huffs and Hermann smiles a little. “Oh, hey I’ve got a bag of those sweatshirts I need washed; you’re the only one I trust with my MIT one,”

                “Haven’t seen that in a while,” he says and Newt nods.

                “Hermann loves it,”

                “I’m standing right here,” he says and Newt is tugging him by the hips tilting his head up to kiss him slowly. Tendo whistles a little, smiles awkwardly when Newt pulls away and Hermann is pulling him back for another, kissing him with an intensity that makes him gasp.

                “Guys,” Tendo says and Newt is pulling back slowly, pupils blown as he breathes a little hard. “Earth to dorks,” he says loudly and they both look at him.

                “Sorry,” Newt says and he’s smiling. “Can’t help it,” and Hermann makes this noise that has him smiling even harder. “We should go grab those clothes so you can take them home,” Tendo nods and Newt is entwining his fingers with Hermann’s, tugging him along. “Herms come on, it’s fine.” Newt says when they go outside and Hermann is letting go of his hand.

                “Mr. Hansen obviously saw us at the coffee place, Newton.”

                “Fuck that kid,”

                “Newton.”

                “I mean really, why the fuck does he do that to people, he isn’t going to get an A from me for doing shit like that.”

                “Mind your language we are still on school property,”

                “Fuck school property,” he shouts and Hermann is covering his mouth up and Tendo is laughing.

                “Newton,” he hisses and the palm of his hand is being licked and Hermann frowns at him but doesn’t move.

                “He’s licking you, isn’t he?”

                “Yes,”

                “Nasty.” Newt laughs a little, presses his tongue hard between Hermann’s fingers before pulling back.

                “You were supposed to react to that,” he huffs and Hermann rubs the saliva on Newt’s shirt. “What the fuck, dude,”

                “You’re an idiot.”

                “I’m you’re idiot.”

                “Would you two dorks fucking stop?”

 

                “So,” Newt is leaning against Hermann’s desk while he tries to grade papers.

                “Newton,” he looks up, bites the end of his pen. “I am trying to work.”

                “Boring,” he breathes, leans in close to him.

                “It has to get done.”

                “But it’s lunch hour.”

                “Yes and this has to get done.”

                “Hermann,” he whines and he can feel his breath against his face, tilts his head up to brush his lips against Newt’s.

                “This will not do itself.” He sets his pen down, moves to stand up. Newt is circling the desk, kissing Hermann hard. “Go get lunch,” he moans softly because Newt is doing this thing with his tongue and he has to remind himself he’s still in class, still on school property, they’ve already gone past the invisible limit Hermann had set up, kissing in his classroom or Newt’s, sure, but… That’s obviously gone out the window. Newt rubs at the front of Hermann’s pants, breathes hot against his neck.

                “Can get lunch here,” he’s moving to unbuckle Hermann’s belt.

                “Disgusting,” he hisses, smacks Newt’s hands away. “Absolutely disgusting, go eat something.” Newt is laughing, kissing at his neck and Hermann’s skin is red hot under his mouth.

                “You definitely thought about it.”

                “I did not.” He had though.

                “I’m not _dumb;_ you make this face when you think about bed stuff.”

                “Bed stuff?” He snickers, hand coming up to cover his mouth.

                “You know like…”

                “You can swear in class but you can’t say _sex_?”

                “Oh my god shut up, Hermann, holy shit shut up.” He’s smiling, mouth trailing over Hermann’s jaw.

                “I have work.”

                “You thought about letting me suck you off.”

                “I _thought_ about how disgusting your language is, and how I _will not_ let you touch me while I have papers to grade.” Newt sighs loudly and Hermann frowns. “Go get lunch, bring it back, sit down and _silently_ eat while I work.”

                “That’s so boring.”

                “Newton.”

 

                “I got pizza,” he says, he left about ten minutes ago to get lunch and now he’s got a greasy box of pizza in his hand and he’s dropping it loudly on his desk. “And you don’t get any until you come over here and give me a kiss.

                “I’ll pass,” he doesn’t look up from his spot and Newt frowns.

                “Hermann whatever your middle name is Gottlieb.” Newt stomps his foot and now Hermann is looking at him. “Get over here and eat.”

                “I have work.”

                “You need to eat, Hermann.”

                “I need to grade.” Newt is walking to his desk, moving his papers to the side. “Newton I swear to god.”

                “You need to eat.” He’s grabbing the arm rests of his chair, pulling him towards his own desk.

                “Newton my work,” he whines and Newt kisses him quickly before opening the box.

                “But look, pizza,” Hermann makes this pleased noise and Newt is handing him a napkin and a slice, watches as he closes his eyes on the first bite. “Pretty good, yeah?”

                “Better than a blow job,” Newt chokes.

                “You sure about that?”

                “Newton I am eating.”

                “You insulted my blow job skills.”

                “I am eating.”

                “You insulted me.”

                “Grow up, Newton.” He’s crossing his legs, glares at Newt.

                “You’re hard, dude,” he moans and Hermann swallows, finishes the piece before looking up at Newt.

                “I am fine.”

                “Looks painful,” he’s moving to crouch, “god please,”

                “I’m not letting you suck my cock, Newton, go eat.” He hisses and Newt whines loudly.

                “Hermann,” he rubs his thighs, makes soft noises. “Please, really want it.”

                “Lock the door.” Newt is up in seconds, locking the door and Hermann is sliding the buckle on his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Newton is on his knees, breathing loudly as he sucks Hermann so hard he makes slurping sounds. “F-fuck me, Newton, slow down.” He’s tugging at his styled hair, “s-slower Newton, not going anywhere,” Newt slows down, whining a little. Hermann’s got his fingers tangled in his hair, forces him to slow his pace and go down farther. “Just like that,” he breathes and Newt hums loudly as Hermann forces him up and down, quick then slow until he’s cumming. He lets Newt pull off and tuck him back in.

                “Thank you,” his voice is wrecked and Hermann moans, pulls him in for a biting kiss.

                “Not going to happen again, not here.” He pants and Newt frowns against his mouth.

                “Like getting you off,”

                “We are in a classroom.”

                “Think it’s kinda hot, letting me suck you off in class… Wouldn’t mind doing it while you work, sit under your desk,” Hermann can hear him getting worked up and it’s making his dick stir.

                “Stop that.” He says and Newt clears his throat.

                “Should eat,”

                “Liebling,” Hermann murmurs and Newton is looking at him with so much love on his face that it makes him smile. “Thank you for lunch,”

                “Thanks for dessert.”

                “Awful, get away from me.” Hermann snaps and Newt is laughing, kissing him again quickly.

                “I had to say it,”

                “You’re disgusting.”

                “I’m gonna go eat,”

                “Okay,” he kisses him again, cups the side of his face and Newt sighs into it, smiles wide when he pulls back. “Go,” he breathes and Newt is grabbing a slice and sitting on Hermann’s lap. “I have work.”

                “It’s Friday, update from my place,”

                “We have the dance,”

                “Not until six, we don’t have to stay late today either,” Hermann nods slowly. “Can we watch more cat videos at your desk?” He whispers, shifts to look back at Hermann who frowns. “You made me cry,” he says and Hermann shakes his head.

                “Fine,” he pushes them back to his desk, lets Newt look for videos, “you’re going to clean this keyboard,” he mumbles and he gets a nod.

 

                “Do you wanna like…” He trails off and Hermann is using Newt’s laptop to update grades.

                “We should be leaving in a minute, Newton.” He says slowly, he’s got one more grade to update and then they can leave. The minute Hermann had changed into the suit Newt had been all over him, light touches, breathy moans, it was almost annoying as he tried to grade.

                “Don’t know what it is about a suit,” he whispers, and he’s trailing a finger down Hermann’s arm. “That makes me want to fuck until I can’t stand,” he moans and Hermann closes out of the grade book and shuts the laptop. “You look real good Herms,”

                “We need to go, Newton.” He’s fiddling with the strap of the gray suspenders, adjusting the length, making sure they hook neatly onto the gray slacks.

                “Should push up the sleeves,” Hermann unbuttons the cuffs and goes to neatly roll them up and Newt is shaking his head. “No, like this,” he unrolls his sleeves, cuffs them once then pushes them up to his elbow. “Like that.”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yeah, looks good.”

                “Yeah?” He’s kissing him slow, can hear the scrape of Newt’s jacket against the metal clips of his suspenders and he’s tugging them, pulling him closer. “We need to get going.”

                “Can take the back roads,” he moans and he’s licking into his mouth, whining softly and Hermann cups his face hard, breathes hard as their noses squish together. “Yeah, fuck, please get me off,” he mumbles and Hermann shakes his head.

                “We need to leave,”

                “Need to get off, just real fast.”

                “Newton,”

                “Hermann,” he’s knocking their hips together, softly whining until Hermann finally backs him up against the wall and he drops to his knees.

                “These pants don’t… Leave much to the imagination.”

                “Hard as shit to get on too,”

                “Looks painful,” he trails his index finger along the outline of his erection and Newt’s hips jerk forward. “Oh dear,” he murmurs and Newt is wiggling as Hermann unzips and tugs his pants off. “Liebling,” he moans softly and Newt is nodding his head, cock in hand as he presses it against Hermann’s lips, smears the precum on his mouth until he opens up.

                “Yeah,” he moans as Hermann sucks softly, humming around the head of his cock. “Fuck,” he’s jerking the rest of his length as he suckles the tip. He cums with a low moan, spilling hot in Hermann’s mouth and he gets a huff as his cock is released. He watches him swallow, finger catching the stuff at the corner of his mouth. “You just… Swallow every single time,”

                “Consider yourself lucky,” he says simply and Newt’s eyes go wide as Hermann gets to his feet, “do you,” he pauses a moment and frowns. “ _Swallow_ every time?” Newt nods fast.

                “Is it weird if I say the taste almost gets me off more than fucking?” Hermann lets out a stuttered moan and Newt is unhooking his suspenders, kissing him slowly as he unclasps his slacks and pulls the zipper down. “I really like the way you taste,” he breathes as he gets on his knees, moves Hermann so his back is against the wall. He holds him in his hand, hums at the weight.

                “Newton” he pants and Newt is looking up at him with blown pupils and a hungry look.

                “I’ve got,” he shakes his other arm so his sleeve wrinkles up to reveal his watch. “Ten minutes, ten solid minutes to fucking worship your cock,”

                “Fuck,” Hermann whines as Newt breathes hot on him, giving him a slow stroke before kissing the tip, lets his lips trail down the side.

                “Love that you trim up,” Hermann can feel himself blush, feels the tip of Newt’s tongue trail over a vein and he lets out a small gasp. “Love the weight of you on my tongue,”

                “Keep it up,” Hermann huffs, “and I’ll end up cumming on your face.”

                “You know I like that,” Newt moans and he shifts on his knees and opens his mouth to take the tip, he sucks hard once and Hermann’s knees quake.

                “Should have named you Hoover,” he moans, raking his fingers through his hair. Newt pulls off.

                “Don’t even have a proper comeback,” he laughs and Hermann smiles wide.

                “Something about every action having a reaction,”

                “Real funny asshole… I’m going to get back to giving you this blowjob,” he trails off and takes him back into his mouth, sucks him slow then hard, has him whining and gasping so loudly that it breaks into soft, high pitched moans that have Newt getting hard again.

                “D-do that thing,” his voice breaks and Newt bobs his head a little quicker before pulling back and licking hard at the slit. “Again,” he whimpers and Newt does that exact motion until he spills in his mouth, he moans, rests a hand on Hermann’s hip and sucks him hard from the root until he hears soft whimpering. “You don’t have to stop,” he chokes out, “feels fantastic,” he can’t remember the last time he sucked someone’s soft dick and it’s a little weird but he’s getting the sweetest sounds from Hermann and it’s keeping him from stopping. His chin is being tilted up, locking eyes with Hermann that’s it, he’s hard again and he lets out a strangled moan as he pulls off Hermann.

                “Fuck, fucking fuck,” he whimpers because it _hurts,_ he isn’t the same age as the kids he teaches and Hermann is licking his lips humming softly. “I’d let you but, fuck, fuck you man,” he’s smiling down at him like the cat that ate the canary. “But I’m not…” he makes a noise, “satisfied,” he looks wounded. “No… I… Once isn’t… It isn’t enough unless we’re fucking.”

                “We really do not have time.”

                “Jerk me off in the bathroom?”

                “How fast can you be, Newton?”

                “So fast,” he’s stroking himself the minute he stands and Hermann is ushering him to the bathroom, moving Newt’s hand to replace it with his own as he angles him towards the bowl.  “Fuck me,” he gasps as Hermann sets an almost brutal pace. He ghosts his mouth over Newt’s ear, breathes hot against the side of his face before nosing at the back of his neck. “G-grind against me, so close,” he mewls and he’s tossing his head back as Hermann grinds against his ass.

                “Just like a teenager,” he mutters and Newt lets out a strangled laugh.

                “W-when I was teenager,”

                “Newton, now is not time for some story,” he twists his hand on the upstroke and it has him cumming, most of it is on his hand and Newt is slumping back against him, “let me clean up, you come up with a decent excuse to explain why we are late.”

 

                They look good, real good, and Tendo tells them that the minute he spots them in the parking lot. Newt has to fight back a smile. “Elvis?”

                “Don’t you fucking start,”

                “You look like Elvis, Tendo, I’m not starting anything.” Hermann is fighting back a smile, jacket thrown over his shoulder and Tendo is looking him over with this weird look that makes him self-conscious.

                “You look _good_ ,” he whispers, and Newt is raising his eyebrows, turning to look at Hermann who shifts uncomfortably.

                “Yes, okay,” he mutters and Newt is smiling so hard it hurts.

                “You’re making him _nervous,_ Tendo, ease up,” he snaps his fingers to get the mans attention. “Stop staring, Elvis,”

                “Okay then, you wanna fight,” Tendo says, throwing his arms up, the tassels on the sleeves of his white pleather shirt move in the breeze and Newt is fighting back a laugh. “At least I don’t look like fucking Danny Zuko, why don’t you get in your car and fly off,”

                “You fucking know I hate that part of the movie,” Newt shouts, and Hermann has to hold him back before he attacks Tendo.

                “Honestly!” He shouts and Newt is grumbling something as Tendo walks off.

                “You’re wearing fucking boots, Tendo, you loser!”

                “Newton!” He hisses and Newt is muttering under his breath as they walk towards the gym.

 

                “This is really fucking lame,” he whines, they’ve been hovering by the refreshments, eyeballing students.

                “Newton,” Hermann snaps because he’s pulling a flask from his jacket. “So help me god,” he pours the contents into the bowl. “Do not drink that,” he nearly shouts at a few students and Newt smiles.

                “Think someone spiked it,” he’s tucking the half full flask back into his jacket and the kids smile and nod before serving themselves. “Lighten up,” he laughs and he gets a disgusted look before Hermann stalks off. He gives him a moment before going after him. “Come on it’s been like two hours, let them have a little fun, it wasn’t even that much.”

                “You are a horrifying example for any human being that inhabits this earth, Newton.” _Owch,_ that hurt and Newt is frowning at him, tugging him close as the song changes to something slow. He manages to avoid his feet, and Hermann is really surprised and beyond embarrassed because people are _watching,_ fucking _Tendo_ is watching them.

                “That was really rude, Herms, maybe I _should_ step on your feet.”

                “You should stop dancing with me, you are causing a scene,”

                “This is what you wanted to do, that’s why we practiced last night, and the night before.” Hermann frowns because he’s right. “I’m leaving room for Jesus, don’t have a heart attack.”

                “ _Excuse me?_ ”

                “Leaving room for Jesus,” he says almost in a questioning manor as kids dance around them.

                “I’m unfamiliar with the term,”

                “Are you serious right now?” He’s leaning a little closer and he swears Hermann hisses until he leans back.

                “I never went to church as a child,”

                “Not even for Christmas or Easter?”

                “No,”

                “We’ll have to go sometime,”

                “I’d rather not,” Newt frowns, nods a little and let’s go of Hermann who nods slightly. “You did… Rather well.” Tendo is moving towards them and Newt is laughing loudly as he stumbles in those fucking white boots.

                “We get to take a break,” he says, and he’s not waiting for a response as he turns and heads for the door, Hermann follows along with Newt, who gets distracted by the glint of gold plated shoes.

                “Little man,” he looks up and smiles weakly.

                “H-Hannibal, what are you doing here,” he has to shout over the music, swallows hard when he gets a flash of teeth.

                “Filling in for one of the triplets,” Newt hadn’t noticed one of the three gone, he shrugs a little.

                “That’s cool,” he isn’t sure what to say and he can smell his expensive cologne, the small embroidered dragons on his red vest has his eyes going wide. “Pretty fancy for a school dance,” he just gets a smile and he stands there a little dazed for a moment before slowly backing up to catch up with Hermann and Tendo. Hannibal is weird, he’s decided this as he tries to pray his partial erection away.

                “What the fuck took you so long?”

                “Chatted with Hannibal,”

                “You’ve got an erection,”

                “Thanks for pointing that out, Elvis, why don’t you swing your hips in a direction where we can drink.” Tendo smiles and leads them to the field.

 

                “Do you smell weed, because I definitely smell weed,” Tendo says and Hermann makes a face. “Aha,” they watch him sneak around the bleachers. “Hand it over kid,” he shouts and Newt and Hermann are moving to see who it is. “This is one of your students, right?”

                “Mr. Hansen,” Hermann snaps and the Tendo is holding his hand out for the lit joint, “you will go to the other end of campus and one of us will be giving you a ride home.” He looks ashamed, hands Tendo the joint before quickly following instructions.

                “Fuck we have to give him a ride home?”

                “ _You_ have to give him a ride home.”

                “Why me?”

                “Well I certainly didn’t _spike_ the punch.”

                “Oh shit you spiked the punch,” Tendo laughs and he’s taking a pull off the joint. “This is really bad,” he coughs and Hermann looks shocked when he passes him the joint. “Think you can partake and still work?” Newt looks at him with wide eyes.

                “Have some fun Hermann,” he’s pulling the zipper of his jacket up and Hermann is pulling on his coat, joint between his lips.

                “Fuck it looks good with the jacket too,” Tendo laughs and they watch Hermann take a sharp pull and make a face.

                “That’s really awful,” he says on the exhale and Newt is pulling out his half full flask as they sit down on the bleachers. “Hand me that,” he mumbles and he’s drinking from the flask before handing it to Tendo who is sitting a row above he and Newt.

                “So what’s up with you two, is it like a…” He trails off to take a drink. “Ah, friends with benefits or…” Newt smiles and pulls Hermann close, bumps their noses together.

                “We _hate_ each other,” he jokes and Hermann frowns at him.

                “I wouldn’t say hate,”

                “You wouldn’t?”

                “I wouldn’t,” Newt is kissing him and his body vibrates.

                “I’m setting this here,” Tendo says, sliding over to watch them after setting the flask down. Newt flips him off and gets a loud laugh,

                “Jesus Tendo fuck off,”

                “Hey I was the one who suggested we come out here,” he sighs loudly, “you should take that kid home,” he pats Newt on the shoulder.

                “You wanna watch me embarrass the shit out of Chuck?”

                “That would be the highlight of my life.”

 

                “Okay Chuck,” Newt says and the kid jumps, “get up,” they have to walk back across campus to get to his car and he’s really starting to hate Hermann for telling the kid to wait at the other end of the school.

                “Please don’t tell my dad,”

                “Well, Chuck,” Newt starts and Hermann is trying to focus on walking, “shit, hey,” he’s tugging him hard against his side.

                “I’m fine,” he snaps but he leans against Newt as they walk and Chuck makes this loud annoyed sound.

                “You don’t get to do that, I have to drive you home,” Newt unlocks his car and opens the back door for Chuck. “Get in, hurry up,” he’s talking to both of them and Hermann nods, sits in the passenger seat of the car and Newt gets in.

                “How can you afford this car?”

                “That’s a super rude thing to ask, Chuck.” Newt snaps, adjusting the mirror as he pulls out of the parking lot.

                “Why is Mr. Gottlieb here?”

                “Holy shit,” he hits the steering wheel. “Where do you live, this isn’t fucking honesty hour, I am your teacher,”

                “Are you dating?” Hermann fights back a laugh.

                “Chuck, your address,”

                “Just drop me off at the bar, old mans there all the time.” Newt frowns, and heads towards the bar.

 

                “Newton,” Hermann rasps and Newt looks over at him and he can feel Chuck watching them.

                “We’re almost there,” he murmurs, pats his thigh and Hermann is holding onto his hand.

                “Do you think,” he whispers, and Newt is focusing on the road but the way Hermann’s thumb rubs the back of his hand is slowly pulling his attention. “Pentecost would let us leave early?”

                “Probably not,” he gets a loud groan.

                “I don’t want to go back,” he whines and Newt is stopping at a light and looking at Hermann who is halfway between a pout and a frown.

                “Stop that, we have to go back,”

                “I’m tired of telling them to stop grinding,”

                “Hermann Gottlieb is tired of telling people to stop, someone call the papers,” Chuck snorts in the backseat. “Hey, you’re still in trouble,” he looks at Chuck through the mirror and frowns.

                “I’m exhausted,”

                “We’re almost there,” he squeezes his hand and fights a smile as Hermann yawns.

 

                “Thank you,” Herc says and he’s got Chuck by the ear, which is super old school if Newt says so himself, “next time you come in drinks are on me.”

                “Have a good night, Chuck,” he gets flipped off and he hears him shout in pain as he turns around.

                “That was satisfying.”

                “Wasn’t it?” He pulls out of the parking lot and heads back towards the school. The road is pretty clear, and Hermann is sighing softly, lets his eyes fall shut.

                “How much longer do we have to stay?”

                “Think maybe an hour.” He gets a loud sigh and Newt smiles.

 

                “Took you long enough,” Tendo says when he spots them in the gym. “Tell me what happened.”

                “His dad was pissed,”

                “Okay yeah, tell me more,”

                “He had him by the ear, think he cried a little.”

                “Holy shit, by the ear, that’s gotta fucking hurt.”

                “It does,” Hermann says slowly and Newt is giving him this look that melts into something sad before clearing his throat.

                “So uh, when do we get to leave?”

                “Should be close to ending, I however, get to leave early.”

                “That’s such bullshit I hate you dude,”

                “Hey, don’t hate me,” Tendo laughs, pulls Newt into a tight hug before patting Hermann on the shoulder.

                “Are you okay to drive?” Newt and Tendo both laugh.

                “Oh he’s fine,”

                “I’m really fine,” Hermann nods slowly and Newt is waving goodbye to Tendo.

                “Fuck that guy, gets to leave early,”

                “He does live rather far away.”

                “He’s thinking about moving closer if Alison leaves the guy she’s with.” He’s pulling Hermann close when the song changes.

                “Do you plan on actually moving your legs?”

                “Don’t want to step on your feet.”

                “Take a step back,” he murmurs, mouth against his ear and he knows people are watching but it doesn’t matter, other teachers were dancing together, but there’s no ounce of humor in the way he rests his hand against the small of Newt’s back. “That’s it.”

                “We look like dorks,”

                “Hasn’t stopped you before,” he jokes and Newt smiles as he slowly follows Hermann’s lead.

                “I’m wounded,” he laughs and he’s being pressed a little closer. “Sorry Jesus,” he laughs and Hermann lets out a breathy noise. “People are watching us,”

                “Yes,” he can hear the frown in his voice.

                “This is okay,”

                “This is fine,”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yes,” he leans down to kiss Newt’s cheek and that gets him this wide eyed fish look that has him smiling so hard it hurts.

                “Who knew,” he starts, “that you could put the sun to shame,”

                “You’re an idiot,”

                “You’re still smiling,” Hermann rolls his eyes. “Come on,” he murmurs, moving them away from the kids to the back of the room so they can keep an eye on everything. “I’m the luckiest guy,” he says, and Hermann bumps their shoulders together.

                “Maybe,” he says softly when the music dies out and Stacker is moving through the sea of students. “We could do that… thing.”

                “Thing?”

                “Date,” he mumbles and Newt smiles wide.

                “Whenever you want,”

                “When are you free?” He gets a load laugh and it has him blushing.

                “Whenever you are,”

                “You aren’t making this easy,”

                “No, no I am not.”

                “Next Friday?”

                “I’m free,” they get quiet as Stacker begins to speak, but he doesn’t ignore the fact that Hermann tangles their fingers together until they get to leave.

 

                “Can you turn on the seat thing,” Hermann whispers when they get in the car and Newt nods, flips the little button and soaks in the noises he makes as he settles back.

                “I wish my car did this,” he sighs and Newt is smiling at him when they hit another light, leans over to kiss him.

                “Almost home, we can smoke a bowl and pass the fuck out,”

                “That sounds really nice,”

                “Yeah,” they don’t say much as they get on the freeway heading towards Newt’s place.

 

                “Is everything alright?” He whispers as they pull into the complex, there’s a fire truck and an ambulance outside as he pulls into his space and gets out. Hermann follows him, weaves through the crowd of people that are standing outside, he watches Newt talk with one of the guys outside and he’s moving to stand next to him.

                “803 caught fire, someone said it was electrical, think it spread to 802,”

                “You _think,_ ” he screeches. “That’s _my_ apartment,” he’s looking for a fire fighter, frantic as Hermann tries to keep up, “you!” He’s pointing at a guy in uniform, “What happened to 802,”

                “Fire got to some of it, water damage to the rest.”

                “You’re fucking joking.”

                “Newton,” Hermann’s voice is soft and his hand feels heavy on his shoulder.

                “First my classroom,” he’s shouting, “now my own fucking home,” he’s shoving past Hermann, tears streaming down his face as he moves back to his car. He’s almost running to keep up with him, he trips a few feet away from the car, skinning his hands.

                “Newton,” he shouts and Newt is turning around fast.

                “Fuck, you fell, hey,” he’s choking back a few sobs as he helps Hermann up. “My apartment,” he finally sobs and he’s being hugged tight. “We can go to Tendo’s but that’s my _home_ all my stuff is ruined,”

                “Newton,” he murmurs and he lets him sob against his shoulder, lets him shake and wheeze until he can’t any longer. “Let me drive, liebling,” he’s sliding his hand into his pocket to grab the keys, kissing Newton softly.

                “This better be some kind of joke,” he cries as they sit in the car, “life is just fucking me over,” he looks over at Hermann who is looking at his hands. “It’s got a cover on it, I can get a new one,” Hermann nods.

                “I’m sorry this happened,”

                “So am I,” they pull slowly out of the apartment complex, “just run them over,” he whines and Hermann shakes his head. “If you hit those three it counts as ninety points,”

                “Ninety points?”

                “Don’t hit the dog and you get an extra ten,”

                “You’re awful,”

                “My apartment is ruined.”

                “I know,”

                “Let me be a little happy,”

                “You get happy over the thought of running people over?”

                “Sometimes,”

                “That’s charming,”

                “Tendo said the same thing when I told him.”

                “Well,” he squeezes Newt’s thigh, “I’m sure they’ll move you to a different apartment,”

                “They might not,” he whispers,

                “Tendo won’t mind us showing up will he?”

                “Take that exit right there,” he almost shouts and Hermann almost drives them off the road as he turns to take the exit. “He won’t mind,” he says softly.

                “I’m sorry this happened.”

                “We’ll have to go shopping tomorrow,”

                “I suppose so,”

                “Is every turn going to be disaster with us?”

                “I don’t know,” he whispers, and Newt lets out a shaky sigh before crying again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Newt.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dweebs with a capital D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://parasitebeans.tumblr.com/post/95743024321/in-which-mar-abuses-overly-saturated-primaries  
> got some lovely art for chapter 20 of the fic by the amazing Mar, tbh I cried again before adding the link because actual art for the fic incredible I'm a mess.  
> Few warnings for this chapter, uh... Rimming towards the very end, weed use, like... so much sex... I'm actually going to church on Sunday because of this chapter. This is another one, fucking... 19k man.

                “Be careful,” Newt mumbles and Hermann makes a frustrated noise as they drive through an onslaught of sleet.

                “I know how to drive,” he snaps, and Newt frowns at him.

                “We’re almost there, the exit is up ahead.”

                “Lucky me,” he mutters as he gets into the far right lane to turn.

                “Can you stop that?”

                “Stop what?”

                “Being so short with me, my fucking apartment is ruined,” Hermann takes a deep breath, grips the steering wheel and winces at the pain that surges through his hands.

                “I’m sorry, driving through this mess is not helping my nerves.”

                “You’re doing a real good job,”

                “Yes well I can’t see a thing,” he grumbles and Newt is watching him.

                “Turn the brights on, Hermann.” He says slowly and that helps a little, “There’s a curve coming up, dear,” Hermann nods slowly, “babe, you’re doing fine, are you cold?”

                “Tired,”

                “Almost there,” he’s trying to calm him down because he can feel the tension in the mans body. “There’s a light up ahead, and you’re going to turn left.” It’s letting up a little, but he’s still twenty miles under the speed limit and people are passing and honking at them. “Idiots,” he mumbles and he’s shifting to lean close to Hermann, “left here love,”

                “Okay,” his voice shakes and Newt lets out a soft sigh.

                “It’s going to be on the right after all these trees,” Hermann sees a small store and a few small houses as he stops at the four way intersection with a large flashing yellow light. “You’re good, almost there,”

 

                “I’ve ruined your steering wheel cover,” his hands are a bloodied mess, he and Newt are soaking wet, standing on the porch of Tendo’s house.

                “It’s okay,” he knocks on the door and they wait a minute.

                “This is… Unexpected.” Newt is crying hard all of a sudden and Tendo is urging them to come inside, closing and locking the door behind him. “You two look awful,”

                “My place is destroyed,”

                “There was a fire next door, partial fire damage, the rest is water damage,” Hermann says slowly and Tendo is moving them to the kitchen so he can clean Hermann’s hands. “I can do that myself,”

                “Sit down and shut up math man,” Tendo snaps and for a man in heart boxers and a white tank top he looks threatening, he sits down. “Come with me Newt,” Newt follows him and Hermann looks around the kitchen. It’s small, white bricks cover the wall where the stove is, it’s cozy even if it’s a little on the cramped side.

                “I can’t keep doing this Tendo,” he sobs as Tendo digs through the bathroom cabinet for a first aid kit.

                “Hey now,” he says slowly, and he’s closing the cabinet, kit tucked under his arm. “We’ve been through worse, right?”

                “Everything was right for once, Tendo,” he’s setting the box down, hugging Newt tight.

                “Remember that time,” he says, patting him hard on the back before pulling away. “When we set off that rocket and burned that little shack down.”

                “Yeah,” he sniffles

                “And all our camping shit was in there.” He nods. “That was bad, remember it rained,” he’s moving past him to head back to the kitchen and Newt follows. “Or that time your bike tipped off that hill and you fell a good ten feet.”

                “Was in the hospital for a while,”

                “We got our stomachs pumped,”

                “God don’t remind me,” he sniffles and Tendo is patting his back as they walk into the kitchen.

                “All I’m saying is we’ve been through worse, _you’ve_ been through worse, I’ve got ya, there’s an extra room in the basement I use when my family comes to visit. There’s a TV in there and a separate bathroom.”

                “I appreciate it,”

                “You’ve done shit for me man, family helps family.” He turns towards Hermann who is drenched and shaking in his seat. “You’ve got some clothes in my closet, I cleaned those sweatshirts, bring me one for Hermann, and a change of pants.” Newt nods and he’s stripping out of his clothes as he leaves the kitchen. “Okay math man, out of that jacket,” Hermann takes off his jacket and Tendo takes it from him, drops it to the tiled floor. “I’ll have to grab a laundry basket,” he mumbles, dragging a chair that he sets in front of Hermann, he sits down and takes Hermann’s hands in his own, rubbing alcohol in his other hand. “Now, this is really going to hurt, I’m not gonna sugar coat it, you can shout or whatever, not like anyone can hear you,” he laughs a little, “because I live in the middle of nowhere… I… Not a good time for jokes,” he pours some of the solution onto Hermann’s upturned hand and he hisses as it foams up.

                “I tripped,” he chokes out, “Newton was so upset, I… He cannot seem to catch a break.”

                “I know, the universe is really kicking him in the balls, other hand,” Hermann holds out his other hand and this one hurts more and he’s gasping.

                “I’ve got the clothes,”

                “Jesus look at those,” Tendo says looking over his shoulder at the black briefs Newt is wearing.

                “They’re snug, I think I’m getting fat,” he pats the slight curve of his stomach.

                “ _Fat,_ ” Tendo laughs, “no, definitely not,” Hermann nods.

                “You look good,” he isn’t sure if the rasp in his voice is from the cold or from the arousal that shoots through his body at the way the briefs hug at him.

                “Not lookin’ so hot, Herms,” he whispers and he’s moving to stand behind him, works the buttons on his shirt as Tendo swabs at his hands. He unhooks the suspenders, kisses Hermann’s cold cheek as he works his arms out of the sleeves. He’s shaking hard, and Newt rubs his shoulders.

                “You need to get him in the shower, I’ll bring you some towels.” He pats Hermann’s leg. “Okay math man,” Newt helps him to his feet. “You got him?”

                “Yeah,” Newt says softly and he’s helping Hermann to the side bathroom off of the living room hallway. “Come on,” he murmurs, closing the door behind him as he works off Hermann’s pants. “I don’t know how you managed to get every inch of your body wet; we were out there for maybe five seconds.” He’s helping him step over the ledge, takes the handheld shower head out of the holder and turns the water on warm.

                “You weren’t soaked,” he shakes, spreads his legs a little as Newt sprays him down, his hands hurt.

                “Just my shirt and hair,” he murmurs and he’s turning the water hot and it has him moaning softly as the cold drips off his body. “Let me wash your hair, I’ll get you those towels in a sec,” he’s leaning forward to kiss Hermann, puts the showerhead back and grabs for the shampoo. Once he’s cleaned up he leaves the bathroom and heads up to Tendo’s bedroom.

                “He’s not blue, is he?”

                “No, he’s good,”

                “Here are those sweatshirts,” Tendo says and he’s sliding his closet open, he’s got them all hung up neatly on one side of his closet.

                “Jesus,”

                “Didn’t want them to do that thing, you know what I’m talking about, like the logo does this crinkle thing… So I hung them up,”

                “They look good,” he’s looking for the MIT one, “do you have any pajama pants I could snag from you, I only grabbed a pair of briefs for him, don’t think he’ll be comfortable wearing that and a sweatshirt, and not to be rude but your house is actually really cold.” He’s pulling on an off white sweatshirt that says _pls die_ in a sickly green drip font.

                “I really like that one,”

                “Got it for ten bucks,” he says smiling and he’s pulling the MIT sweatshirt off the hanger, folding it over his arm. “Need a towel,” he says and Tendo is handing him pajama pants and a towel.

                “Go make sure your nerdy boyfriend isn’t dying.”

                “Jesus, we aren’t boyfriends.”

                “Then what, pray tell, are you?”

                “I don’t know why don’t you ask whatever hippy star shit you’re into what we are.” Tendo laughs.

                “It doesn’t work that way you dick,”

                “Speaking of dick,” Newt says and he’s turning around. “You have any condoms?”

                “Do you need lube?”

                “Actually yeah I do if you don’t mi-“ he stops and Tendo is giving him this look. “It’s not like I’m planning on fucking him tonight but I mean…” He’s smiling so hard it hurts and he swears Tendo’s eyes almost roll all the way back into his head.

                “First my car,” he mutters as he digs through one of drawers. “Now my extra room,” he’s handing him a bottle of lube, a fucking _bottle_ , and like seven condoms.

                “We aren’t rabbits,”

                “Are you sure, Newt, because I want you to think about that,” Newt laughs and it has Tendo smiling. “All I ask is that you wash the sheets after you… Sin.”

                “ _Sin,_ says the man who is stealing another mans lady.”

                “We’re soul mates asshole.”

                “Sure buddy,” he leaves his room and heads back downstairs to the bathroom. He opens the door slowly and Hermann has the shower curtain pulled back and he’s looking his hands and he smells amazing.

                “Why do you have condoms?” His voice is a broken whisper and Newt swallows hard.

                “Tendo,” he says and he’s setting the change of clothes on the counter, hands him the towel and watches as he dries off. “Need to get those bandaged up, are you feeling okay?”

                “Not as cold,” he huffs and he’s running the towel over his hair and Newt shamelessly stares at him until Hermann clears his throat. “Those are for me?” He points to the pajamas.

                “Y-yeah,” he swallows thickly and he’s helping Hermann pull the pants on, he forgot to mention he had grabbed him briefs and he’s still damp and he nearly wheezes as the thin pants cling to every part of his body.

                “Is it okay if I put this on after we leave the bathroom?” Newt nods so hard that his neck cracks and Hermann is giving him this worried look as he watches him grab the condoms and the sweatshirt.

                “It’s fine,” he’s opening the bathroom door, lets Hermann walk in front of him and lord have mercy on his poor gay soul he can see the pale colour of his ass through the pajamas and that’s it he’s finished. He awkwardly tugs the sweatshirt over his rapidly growing bulge. Tendo is sitting on the couch, looks up from whatever the hell it is he’s watching and Newt can see him swallow as he glances down at Hermann’s fucking crotch.

                “H-how ya feelin’ math man?” He’s looking at Newt with this wide eyed expression.

                “Better,” he says slowly, yawning, and Newt is turning him around to face him.

                “Arms up,” he says and Hermann gives him a ridiculous look.

                “I can dress myself,” he takes the sweatshirt and pulls it on. Newt tugs it down so it rests low, covers his cock because Tendo doesn’t need to be _ogling_ him.

                “Sleep?” He gets a nod and Newt is looking at Tendo.

                “I cleaned up the room, the heat, for some reason, doesn’t exactly hit that room so it’s fairly cold.” He says as he leads them down to the basement.

                “You play poker here?”

                “Mhm, there’s a game tomorrow night around eight.” He flips on another light and opens up a door on the other side of the room.

                “Oh Jesus, it is cold,” Newt huffs, goose bumps prickle his legs but the bed is big and the pillows look soft.

                “I’ve got that old comforter,”

                “Shit really?”

                “What comforter?” Hermann asks, feeling incredibly out of the loop.

                “We used to camp a lot,”

                “And do drugs,”

                “Okay you can’t just say that, like no needles, just… Shrooms and like crazy nature shit Tendo had,” Hermann is giving him this disapproving look. “This comforter is literally the softest, warmest, greatest thing on the planet. I had no idea you still had it.”

                “I don’t use it, like, it’s all yours, it’s cleaned and bagged in one of the closest.” He smiles and Newt is shaking his head.

                “I can’t believe it. We cleaned it like, how many times?”

                “Seven or eight times in a row I believe,”

                “Still smelled like pot,”

                “It still fucking does,”

                “You’re joking.”

                “Not even a little.”

                “Shit we have to find it, like right now, I won’t get warm with any of the blankets you have.” He shakes his head. “Tendo is the kind of weirdo who only sleeps with like one blanket, even in the winter.”

                “I get hot, that isn’t a crime,”

                “You’re a freak of nature, Tendo,”

                “That’s actually a strain I’ve been growing,” he laughs and Newt slugs him, follows him out of the bedroom to a closet by the poker table. “It’s real mellow, have about an ounce in a jar in the back.”

                “You have any goldfish?”

                “ _Do I have any goldfish_?” He laughs. “Yes I have goldfish crackers,” he’s pulling the black comforter down from the top shelf of the closet. “Here’s this,” he hands it to Newt who walks quickly back to the room, Hermann is sprawled out on the bed, breathing slow and they both sort of stare at him for minute.

                “He’s real cute,” Newt mumbles and Tendo nods.

                “His dick is big,”

                “Holy shit would you shut the fuck up,” he hisses and he gets a shrug in return.

                “He’s like, thick, is he a grower?”

                “Why are you speaking to me like this is normal,” he’s trying to keep his voice down and he gets this dumb look.

                “Why are you acting like you’ve never talked about your boyfriends dicks before?”

                “Oh my god, yes, he’s a grower, and he isn’t my boyfriend,” he’s untying the bag, pulling the comforter out. “Jesus it still smells like that Maui Wowi,”

                “God that was all we smoked for the longest time,” he shakes his head and smiles. “I tried to get some here but… It’s bad, it doesn’t taste like it did when we were younger.” Newt sighs a little.

                “Hawaii was great,”

                “I think the thing I miss most about us dating was just… Going on crazy trips.” He whispers and it takes Newt by surprise because after college they did this four year thing where all they did was hike and camp, he wasn’t on board at first because _hiking,_ ew, no thank you, but it wasn’t so bad.

                “Sure you and Alison will have adventures,” he says softly and he’s pulling the comforter over Hermann, who shifts in his sleep. “Oh Hermann,” he breathes and the man is blinking up at him slowly. “Comfy love?” He makes a face and Newt smiles.

                “Yes,” he says sleepily, “wanna snuggle,” he slurs and Tendo fights back an _aww._

“Scoot over,” Hermann shifts to the other side of the bed and Newt slips under the covers. “Tendo, you should totally leave me a joint to smoke if I wake up and feel like shit.” Tendo laughs and nods.

                “Sleep and I’ll leave it by the TV, sorry about your place,”

                “Thanks for letting me stay at yours.”

                “That’s what family does.”

                “Yeah,” he breathes, and he’s trailing his mouth over Hermann’s jaw, smiling at the soft sigh he gets as he snuggles closer and even though all his shit is ruined he has this, he has Hermann, warm against him, breathing soft against his neck and it’s nice and he’s probably tripped down some metaphorical rabbit hole because nothing seems to matter, not his ruined stuff or his destroyed classroom, just Hermann, he’s his home.

 

                “Newton,”

                “I’m sleeping,”

                “No you aren’t,”

                “I’m trying to, Herms, really… Giving it my all over here,” he gets a breathy laugh that has him opening his eyes.

                “Newton,”

                “I’m awake,” he turns to face him, the small window at the top of the wall brings in light and he can see little dust particles shifting around and Hermann looks amazing. “What time is it?” He says on a yawn and Hermann is looking at the cable box.

                “Almost seven.”

                “It’s Saturday and I’m up this early, no,” he whines and he’s pressing his face back into the pillows, drawing his knees up under him, whining loudly. Hermann shakes his head, runs his hand over the curve of Newt’s ass and he wiggles back into it, turns his head to the side and sighs loudly. “I just want to sleep,”

                “We could,” Hermann starts slowly, plucking at the waistband of his briefs, “ _if_ you shower.”  That has him up and off the bed in half a minute.

                “Y-you’re not fucking with me, right?”

                “I want to be _fucking_ you,” he snorts and Newt is leaning down to kiss him hard,

                “We can’t just fuck right now,” he moans against his mouth and Hermann is pulling back.

                “Shower,”

                “Both of us,”

                “Just you,”

                “Hermann,” he whines and he gets a head shake.

                “Go or it isn’t happening.” That has him out of the room fast, and Hermann rests back against the sheets. He drifts off, can hear the faint sound of running water and smiles.

 

                “That’s bullshit,” he jolts awake, stares at Newt who is flushed and damp from the shower. “You got to sleep, what the fuck dude,” he watches him grab for the joint by the TV, “nice, he left a lighter too.” He’s flicking it several times before taking a pull, takes in a hissing breath as he hands it to Hermann.

                “This early in the morning?”

                “Wake and bake my dear Watson,” Newt says on the exhale, smiling like an idiot. He watches Hermann take a drag, hands it back to Newt who sits on the edge of the bed. They finish half of it before Newt taps it out, leans in close to Hermann who smiles at him. “So,” he murmurs, kisses along his jaw. “I might have, uh,” he’s got this stupid look on his face and Hermann is tugging off his towel. 

                “Ready?” He breathes and Newt nods quickly, tugs Hermann’s pants off and rolls on one of the condoms, he’s using a generous amount of lube as well, coats his cock slowly and it has Hermann moaning low, head tilted back. “No prep?”

                “D-did it in the shower,” it’s cute how flustered he is about that as he lines up and sinks down slow,  there’s no drag and Hermann wonders how long he was asleep for because he did a better job than when he does it.

                “Slow,” he murmurs, Newt’s fully seated, eyes half lidded like he’s about to fall asleep. “Very slow,” he breathes and he gets a nod as Newt lifts up slow and slides back down slow, soft noises falling from his parted lips.

                “This is great,” he murmurs, “but…”

                “Faster?”

                “Definitely faster,” he whispers and Hermann smiles, meets him halfway with bruising thrusts that leave him gasping. “Y-yeah, fuck yeah,” he keens, running a hand through his hair, “so close, babe,” if there’s one thing, Hermann thinks, that makes a morning perfect it would be this, the colour on Newt’s skin brings out every freckle on his skin, he runs his fingers down his arms, can feel the flex of muscles and he moans.

                “Keep it down,” he grunts and Newt gets louder, “Tendo will hear you,”

                “He goes for a run in the morning.”

                “O-oh,” he pants and Newt smiles, gets a little louder as he bounces harder.

                “So good,” Hermann’s hips stutter and Newt is pressing a hand hard to the center of his chest. “Love your face,” he moans, “such big eyes,”

                “God shut up,”

                “Such a big smile,”

                “Newton,”

                “Such a big coc-“ Hermann presses two fingers into Newt’s mouth to shut him up, hums at the way he licks his fingers, closes his lips around them and sucks. His eyes flutter shut, and he wishes there was a different word but that’s what happens. He wraps his free hand around Newt’s cock, firm strokes have him panting around his fingers.

                Tendo’s got his headphones on, heads down to the basement to see if Newt and Hermann are awake, he can smell weed so he’s assuming Newt is up and the bedroom door is opened a few inches. “Hey gu- oh,” Newt’s head jerks to the door, spit covered fingers slide against his cheek and he’s cumming so hard that his vision blacks out for a moment. “At least close the door, fucking Christ!” He shouts and he’s slamming the door, pressing his forehead against it.

                “There is no way I can cum,” Hermann whispers and Newt is still moving on his now half hard length, cum splattered on his chest and fuck right on the MIT sweatshirt.

                “Get you off in a minute, yeah?” Newt moans as he pulls off, “nice shorts Tendo, you look like that Paulie Bleeker kid,” he shouts and Tendo snorts.

                “It’s so no one shoots me when I jog, asshole.”

                “Oh my god, go away,” Hermann groans and Newt is laughing,

                “We’ll be out in a minute,” Tendo laughs and he can hear him retreat upstairs. “I am so sorry.”

                “You left the door open!” He shouts and he’s shoving Newt off the bed, “you fucking _imbecile_ ,”

                “Someone’s grouchy,” Newt laughs, he’s sitting on the floor and yeah his ass hurts a little because under the carpet is concrete and holy fuck there’s probably gonna be a bruise.

                “How can you be so stupid,” he mumbles, pulling the MIT sweatshirt off.

                “Come on,” he’s lighting the joint, handing it to Hermann. “Take a hit, relax,” He’s using the pajama bottoms to get most of the cum off his body before straddling Hermann’s legs. “That’s it,” he kisses down his chest, hears him exhale and tap it out before scrubbing his fingers through Newt’s hair. “Real upset about that sweatshirt,”

                “You came on me,” Hermann huffs and Newt laughs softly, trails his mouth over his collarbone as his fingers roll over his nipples.

                “Sorry I forgot to close the door,” he can feel his erection against his thigh so he knows he isn’t super angry with him; he smiles as he leans up to kiss him. “Do you want to fuck me?”

                “Very much,” he breathes and he can feel Newt smiles against his lips. “On your stomach.”

                “Face down ass up,” Newt laughs and Hermann rolls his eyes as the man moves, wiggling his ass a little until Hermann eases in. “Definitely the way I like to fuck,” he moans, and Hermann is really thinking about smothering him with a pillow.

                “Must you do that,”

                “I’m gonna stop I promise see look I’m stopping,”

                “God, does your mouth ever stop running?”

                “Probably not,”

                “Face in the pillow, now.” Newt presses his face into the pillow as Hermann sets a brutal pace, missing his prostate by a fraction with each thrust.

                “You fuck,” he cries, turning his head to the side, breathing hard, Hermann smiles, thrusts hard against that spot and it has Newt howling, he’s pressing his face back into the pillow.

                “Christ shut up,” he laughs and he can see his hands gripping the rungs of the headboard, pushing back to meet his thrusts. “If you must make noise,” he moans, raking his nails down Newt’s back, “try to keep them at a reasonable level.”

                “Only you,” he whines, “would set some sort of rule,”

                “We are in someone else’s house,” he’s reaching down for Newt’s leaking cock, “you must be quiet.” He gives him long, hard strokes that have his face back in the pillow because there’s no way in fucking hell he can be quiet. “Cum for me,” he breathes and he does, pushing up so he’s on all fours, and he’s letting out the most beautiful sound Hermann has ever heard and that’s what sets off his own orgasm, he’s leaning over Newt, breathing hard against his ear.

                “You like it when I’m loud,”

                “Shut up,” he rasps, and he’s moving so Newt can flop to the other side of the bed, avoiding the wet spot. He looks up at Hermann with a stupid grin.

                “Did you want to play poker tonight?” He pulls Hermann to rest on top of him, kisses the side of his face.

                “I might,”

                “We don’t have to; we could catch a movie,”

                “If you want,” he murmurs,

                “But we do have a date set for next Friday,”

                “It’s up to you,” Hermann says softly and Newt nods a little.

                “Your hands look good,”

                “Wasn’t as bad as I thought it was,"

                “That’s good,”

                “We should shower,”

                “Yeah,”

 

                “Take the towel,”

                “Then you’re naked,”

                “I’ve walked around naked in Tendo’s house like… So many times. Take the towel.”

                “Okay,” he feels a pang of jealousy as Newt walks upstairs totally naked and Hermann awkwardly follows him.

                “Tendo, dude, I need a towel,”

                “Fucking naked, again,” he’s covering his eyes,

                “Oh my god Tendo we’ve seen each other piss, knock it off and get me a fucking towel.”

                “Christ, you could at least _warn_ a man.”

                “A man never warns another man when he will appear naked.” Newt laughs, hands fisted on his hips. Hermann rolls his eyes and Tendo is disappearing to grab them clothes and another towel.

                “For fucks sake,” Hermann grumbles and Newt smiles even bigger.

                “If I could,” he says and he has a hand on Hermann’s shoulder, “I would never wear clothes.”

                “Horrifying.”

                “That’s really fucking rude, I look good.”

                “The fact that you could be naked around absolute strangers,”

                “That’s what you did though,”

                “Excuse me,”

                “With all those guys, they saw you naked,”

                “You best stay quiet for a while,” Hermann hisses, fights the urge to hit him.

                “I never should have asked you,”

                “You need to shut up; you are ruining a perfectly good morning, Newton.”

                “Sorry,” he doesn’t sound sorry.

                “Why must you do that? Honestly,”

                “I really don’t know…”

                “Well it hurt.” He huffs and Newt frowns.

                “Should have thought before I opened my mouth.”

                “That was exactly what I had planned to say next.” His jaw is set and Newt cups his face, kisses him slow. “That is not going to get you anywhere.”

                “Here’s a towel,” Tendo says awkwardly, feeling the tension as he hands it to Newt. “I’ve got jeans and sweatshirts as well.” He looks at Hermann, tilts his head to the side. “We probably wear around the same size so these should hopefully fit.” He mumbles and he’s handing him the clothes.

                “I’m going to… Change,” he mutters and he deliberately steps on Newt’s foot and it has him shouting.

 

                “You both,” Tendo says and he’s sitting between the two on the couch. “Need to work this out, what the fuck did you say Newt?”

                “Cool, assume it’s me,”

                “I _know_ it was you.”

                “Might have said something about not minding being naked and Hermann said something and I brought up past people he slept with.”

                “ _See_ that’s an excellent example of what _not_ to say, you fucking dick.”

                “What the fuck you can’t insult me you’re like in therapy mode.”

                “That was a dick move, man, even I wouldn’t say something like that.” Newt looks down at his hands.

                “I’m sorry Hermann,”

                “I’d rather not speak to you.”

                “Okay you can’t do that, Tendo he can’t do that.”

                “He can honestly do whatever the fuck he wants,” Tendo says simply and Hermann huffs, arms crossed over his chest, Newt is getting to his feet and Tendo doesn’t stop him as he sits hard on Hermann’s lap.

                “I’m _sorry,_ Hermann, honest.” He’s cupping his face, forcing him to look at him. “I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have said that, I won’t say it again,” Hermann looks like he might cry and Newt kisses him, steals the air from his lungs and wraps his arms around his neck.

                “Alright when you two stop for air we should get high and watch this movie.”

               

                Tendo is at the opposite end of the couch, joint between his lips and Newt is snuggled back against Hermann’s chest, half-awake as something on screen crashes against a building, people scream and he yawns, stretches out so he’s chest to chest with Hermann, who is wide awake. “All tuckered out,” Hermann murmurs, and Newt hums softly, presses his face into the sweatshirt he has on and yawns again.

                “It’s disgusting how cute you two are,” Tendo chokes, tapping the joint out and Hermann feels his face heat up.

                “Shut up Tendo,” Newt slurs and he laughs.

                “Sleep, Newton,” he whispers and Newt is moving to rest his face against the dip of Hermann’s shoulder, breathing soft against his neck. They all stay quiet for a while, Tendo pauses the movie and Hermann smiles when he hears Newt’s soft snoring, he lets his fingers tangle in his hair and smiles even harder when he mumbles something and he has to remind himself that Tendo is right there watching them like a hawk.

                “What exactly are you two?” That throws Hermann off guard for a moment.

                “Coworkers,”

                “That’s… No, Hermann, honestly,”

                “I don’t know,” he’s uncomfortable with the look Tendo gives him.

                “Don’t hurt him,”

                “I do not plan on it.”

                “Just… Don’t hurt him at all; be mad at him if you want but just… Don’t hurt him.”

                “Tendo,”

                “His family doesn’t really speak to him, man,” he frowns and looks down at Newt who is mumbling something about frog legs. “His mom is some famous opera singer or some shit, I met her a few times, don’t tell him I said this but she’s a real bitch.” Hermann huffs, “I don’t… I don’t like using that word, honestly, but…  There’s no other way to describe it, she was snobby, only referred to him as _Doctor Geiszler,_ like that’s your fucking kid for fucks sake,” he runs a hand down his face and Hermann shifts in his seat and it wakes Newt up.

                “Hey,” he mumbles and Hermann is moving him so his back is against his chest and he lulls his head back and falls asleep again. Hermann rubs slow circles on his chest and Tendo gets up to grab some coffee. Everything is so eerily silent that his own breathing sounds weird until Tendo is sitting back on the couch, mug in hand.

                “His dad and uncle live in Germany,” he says softly and Hermann nods, peppers kisses along the side of Newt’s face. “They have a fuckton of money, so…”

                “Is that why he isn’t overreacting?”

                “Could be… He always pays them back, though, his uncle hit it big right after we got out of college, sold some track to some guy and it’s basically the foundation of every dance song from… I forget when we graduated… But money, yeah,”

                “He hasn’t told me any of this,”

                “Have you tried asking?”

                “No,” he whispers and Tendo goes real quiet for a while, and they stay like that until Newt wakes up another thirty something minutes later.

 

                “Hermann,” he moans softly, kissing down his neck until he hits the top of his sweatshirt. Tendo is in the kitchen making lunch, they’ve all been consistently high since about nine this morning and even though Hermann feels like he’s wasting the day the weed is making it hard for him to care and Newt is warm on his lap as he shifts around, draws soft noises from Hermann who grips at his hips tightly after a moment, holding him still.

                “Newton,” he whispers and Newt is bouncing on his lap, looking at him with a smile only the devil could conjure.

                “Bounce me on your knee,”

                “No,”

                “Would it help if I called you daddy?”

                “No, for crying out loud,” he raises his voice a little and Newt bounces harder until Hermann gives in.

                “Yes,” he moans and he’s kissing Hermann until he hears Tendo clear his throat.

                “You _will not_ fuck in every room of my house,” he shouts and he feels like a kid getting caught jerking off.

                “You can’t frown on trying,” he says and Tendo is rolling up a magazine on the end table, hitting Newt with it as he gets off of Hermann.

                “You will not,” he shouts and Newt is laughing, curling up in ball on the couch and Hermann is trying to pull the sweatshirt over his erection because it isn’t going away.

                “You,” Tendo shouts, and he points at Hermann. “Will not get off in other rooms in my house, you will not encourage his behavior, I can deal with the bedroom, but my couch, I have _parents_ they come and sit on this couch, I can’t look at them if you get off on my couch, do I make myself clear.” His boners gone now, Hermann swallows thickly and nods.

                “Crystal.” Newt is laughing, moving to sit up and he looks at Hermann.

                “Is something burning,”

                “Fuck,” Tendo shouts and he’s rushing to the kitchen and Newt is on Hermann fast, unzipping his pants and he’s half hard so fast it makes his head spin and Newt is pulling him free, licking at him like a popsicle and he lets his head fall back, tangles his fingers in his hair and forces him up and down when he’s fully hard. Newt is moaning and gagging around his dick until Hermann cums hard and he lets go of Newt who is moving to sit on the floor, swallows hard. He’s breathing loudly and he’s tucking himself back into his pants and for a moment he feels bad but Newt is smiling wide.

                “We should do that again,” his voice is wrecked and Hermann is smiling, he did that, Newt sounds like that because of him and it’s so satisfying. His lips are swollen, and he’s moving to sit down by Hermann, leans against him hard and they both start to laugh, Newt first and then it bubbles to Hermann who is trying to hush Newt before Tendo comes back out. It ends with them making out on the couch, Hermann’s knee pressed between Newt’s legs, arms caging his face, soft noises filling the silence.

                “Mild,” Tendo mumbles and he’s setting down mugs of soup and grilled cheese and Newt is, Hermann is suddenly realizing, rubbing off slowly against his leg. “Newton!” Tendo snaps and Newt moans, eyes opening in shock.

                “Dude no,” he says, horror taking over his features. “Only Herms calls me that, dude no,”

                “Stop doing that,” he says and he’s sitting down in a chair that slightly faces the couch. Hermann untangles himself and Newt sighs loudly and sits up. 

                “I’m sorry,”

                “Don’t say it if you don’t mean it,” Tendo says between sips of his soup. Newt grabs for a mug and Tendo turns the movie back on.

 

                “Do you need some help?” Hermann asks softly, leaning against the arch that leads into the kitchen from the living room. Tendo has his back to him, putting dishes away.

                “I’m good, man,” he says and he’s closing the cupboard, wringing his hands as he turns around. “Might need help in an hour, just… Go relax,” he says and Hermann nods slowly before leaving the kitchen, he trails his hand over Newt’s shoulder, he’s watching something on TV but he focuses his attention on Hermann.

                “Was going to take a nap,”

                “Fuck, I’ll join you,” he says softly and there’s still a hitch in his voice and it makes Hermann smile as they head downstairs. Newt’s pulling off his sweatshirt, jumping out of his pants as they head into the room. “Fuck, I forgot to change the sheets,” he whispers and he’s tugging one of the blankets to cover the bed with before pulling Hermann onto the mattress with him. “I’ll clean them later,” he mumbles and he forgot to close the door again and Hermann is too tired to care.

                “Your feet are ice,” he hisses when Newt tangles their legs.

                “You should take off your sweatshirt,” he breathes and he works it off, tosses it to the floor and Newt is plastering himself to Hermann’s body, bulling the comforter up over them. “Can’t believe I gave you a blowjob on Tendo’s couch,” he laughs and he gets an eye roll. He smooshes their noses together and pecks him on the mouth, “love you,”

                “Shh,”

                “Say I know,”

                “I know,”

 

                Hermann doesn’t think they’ve ever been this tangled up before, and he can faintly hear Tendo and he’s blinking at the bright light of the bedroom. He’s sweating, and the cold of the room makes him shake and Newt is breathing hard next to him. “You were shouting,”

                “Was about to wake you up,” Newt chokes out and he’s shaking harder than Hermann. “Tendo showed up before I could get my brain to work.”

                “You remember what you were dreaming about.” He doesn’t. Newt was dreaming of Hermann, what it must have been like growing up and Hermann’s screaming had woken him up.

                “I’m fine,” he whispers and he’s trying to hide his face and Newt is giving Tendo this look that has him leaving the room.

                “Babe,” he whispers and Hermann is sniffling, “sweet Hermann,” he mumbles, and he’s pulling him close, lets him bury his face against his shoulder and sob until he can’t. It gets Newt crying because he sounds so helpless and he doesn’t know what he should do. “Your leg is okay?”

                “Y-yes,” he pulls back to look at Newton, and Newt pushes back his fringe.

                “So shaken up,” he whispers, and he’s got his breathing under control as he pulls the blanket back over them. “You feel like ice.” He gets a loud sniffle and Newt sighs lovingly.

                “I think you might have a cold… Or a bug…” Hermann gives him this ridiculous look and he wants to kick the blanket off because he’s too hot. Maybe he is sick.

                “I don’t get sick,”

                “Everyone gets sick,”

                “I do not get sick.”

                “Do you like, grouch the cold from your body, dude everyone gets sick.”

                “I don’t get sick, I simply don’t, I haven’t been sick since I was a child.”

                “That’s fucking… Insane, first off, like is that even normal?” He presses his cheek to Hermann’s forehead. “You feel hot. Hold on a second.” He’s getting out of bed, heading out of the room and upstairs. “Thermometer, and…” he pauses and Tendo is on his feet ready to get him whatever he needs, “I’m not sure if you get colds in the summer or winter I… Why do they do that, name shit fucking weird,”

                “Flu is winter, man,”

                “Think the shit last night has him sick, he was worked up too, has been for a few days, like I can _feel_ it, I can feel when he’s worked up and I try to help but…”

                “I’ll get the thermometer,”

                “Thank you,”

                “Clean sheets as well,”

                “You get it man; clean sheets make everything better,”

                “That and you guys fucked on them but yeah,”

                “Gonna try to get him in the shower,” he runs a hand through his hair, “I can change out the sheets while he’s in there,”

                “I’ll leave them by the TV.”

                “Thanks,”

 

                He’s got Hermann in the shower, “I feel fine,” he whines and Newt frowns at him.

                “Humour me,” he says and Hermann groans loudly as Newt leaves the bathroom to change the sheets out. He’s grabbing the MIT sweatshirt and other laundry before heading upstairs. “So like… I might have got cum on that MIT sweatshirt,”

                “Of course,” Tendo grumbles and he’s pointing to the washroom. “Leave the sweatshirt on top of the dryer.” He does as he’s asked, starts the load of laundry - minus the sweatshirt Hermann had been wearing and himself- and leaves the MIT one on top of the dryer. He heads back downstairs to check on Hermann, pushing open the bathroom door as the water turns off.

                “All I’ve got are briefs and a big t-shirt,” he says weakly as Hermann dries off.

                “That’s fine.”

                “Got clean sheets on the bed,” he’s automatically helping him step over the ledge of the bath and he gets a nasty look and shrugs. “You’re wobbling, Herms, are you sure your knee is okay?”

                “It hurts,”

                “Why didn’t you say something?”

                “It isn’t that bad.”

                “Hermann, on top of the pain,” he says it like Hermann is stupid and he gets the nastiest look he’s ever seen.

                “I figured the marijuana would help,”

                “That’s like real mellow shit, man, it isn’t the stuff I had,” he says slowly, “I did get it from Tendo, he might have some more.” He looks at Hermann, “you look like you’re about to p-“ he can’t finish because Hermann is dropping to his knees, pushing the lid up and vomiting into the bowl. “Puke, yeah, no yeah okay babe,” he says and Hermann is heaving as Newt leaves the bathroom and runs upstairs. “I need… A puke bowl, crackers, fuck… He’s sick how do you take care of someone who’s sick?”

                “Okay well first you calm the fuck down.”

                “Okay, cool, can’t really do that, what’s the next step?”

                “Don’t let yourself get sick, I’ve got some immune stuff in the cabinet so we’ll be drinking that stuff for a while.”

                “Gross,” he whines and Tendo gives him a look that stops any further complaints. “Go make sure he’s okay, I’ll grab the stuff.”

                “Thank you dude,” he heads back down the stairs and he takes a second to catch his breath because fucking Christ man, stairs are evil, fuck that shit. In the second he takes he realizes he’s just in briefs and he sighs before opening the bathroom door that has been shut partway. “Hermann,” he whispers and he helps him to his feet. “Let’s get you in some pajamas, I’ll run to the store or… Pick up toothbrushes and some other stuff,”

                “Please don’t leave me,” he whispers and Newt nods as he walks him to the bedroom. He dresses him and Hermann doesn’t protest, lets him slide the briefs up his legs and pull the t-shirt over his head before getting him to lie down.

                “I’ll see if Tendo has like… Mouthwash, until I can pick up toothbrushes.” Hermann groans, and Newt watches him pull his knees to his chest, trying to breathe slow but it comes in broken and out as a rasp and he sits on the bed and rubs his back. “My gorgeous Hermann,” he murmurs, curls up behind him and rubs his back until he stops shaking. Tendo is in a few seconds later with what smells like peppermint tea, a bowl, and crackers. “Sit up for me; take your temp before you try to do anything.” He doesn’t move and Tendo is handing him the thermometer. “Arm up buttercup,”

                “Jesus,” Tendo laughs and Hermann is lifting up his arm so he can fit the thermometer under his arm.

                “Arm down,” Hermann puts his arm down and Newt is pressing the button, waiting for it to beep as Tendo sets down the tea on the nightstand and sets the bowl and crackers on the bed.

                “I can cancel poker for tonight,”

                “Tendo,”             

                “I was already going to; Alison called and wants to hang out.”

                “Dog,” he mumbles and he’s pulling the thermometer, “how you managed,” Newt murmurs, rubbing Hermann’s back, “to get your temperature all the way up to one-hundred and one is beyond me,” he whispers and Hermann is shaking hard.

                “I’m cold,” he groans and he’s pulling the comforter up over Hermann, who sighs and snuggles down. 

                “Gonna go cancel,” Tendo says softly and Newt nods, turns the TV on and sits up next to Hermann who shakes.

                “I’m sorry you don’t feel well,” he murmurs and Hermann is forcing himself to sit up, clutching the bowl to his chest before puking. “Sick baby,” Newt coos, and Hermann is setting the bowl by his tea, lies back down with his back to Newt. He rubs his stomach, practically spooning the other as he murmurs softly to him. “You’re okay,” he gets a groan and Newt is sighing softly against his shoulder. “When you can hold something down,”

                “Please don’t talk about food,” he wheezes and Newt nods, feels the rattle of Hermann’s body as he exhales and it breaks his heart.

 

                Tendo checks in an hour before leaving, Hermann’s passed out hard while Newt flips through TV channels. “How’s he doing?”

“Think his fever broke,” he says softly, and Tendo nods, “what are you and Alison doing tonight?”

                “Each other hopefully,”

                “Gee,” Newt says slowly, “real charming,”

                “I was joking… Gonna go to some art gallery thing for a new shop downtown.” He’s leaning hard against the door.

                “Don’t wear the suspenders, dude, like t-shirt and jeans.”

                “Since when did you become an expert Mr. Corduroy and windbreaker?”

                “We’ve been friends since grade school, I know what looks good on you,” he says simply and he’s pushing Hermann’s sweat slicked hair back. “It’s real simple, looks good on most people, and since you’ve already done your hair up,” he laughs and Tendo frowns at him. “It’ll look good.”

                “But,”

                “It’ll get you laid, dude,” Tendo shakes his head and heads upstairs to change. “Oh Hermann,” he murmurs, and he’s on his back, mouth opened slightly and he’s drooling a little, what Newt loves  is that sometimes Hermann snores in his sleep and it’s real soft, it sounds more like real quiet grumbling which Newt smiles at. His nose twitches and he closes his mouth, and turns to face Newt who doesn’t make a noise until he sees him settle against the mattress, breathing even.

                “Okay, so maybe you’re rig-“ Newt is hushing him and it wakes Hermann.

                “Good job,” he mutters and Hermann is looking at him with this dazed expression. “Hey, shh, it’s okay,” he says softly, pulls Hermann close to his chest and glares at Tendo who stands there with his hands up. “Sleep,” he feels him nod against his chest, relaxes against Newt who rubs his back. He looks at Tendo, hates the way his heart speeds up because yeah he looks good. “Told you,” he says softly, and Tendo smiles big.

                “It’s weird, man,” Tendo laughs and Hermann grumbles something that has Newt hushing him.

                “Looks good,”

                “I should get going,” he says, “have to pick her up.”

                “Isn’t she still with that guy?”

                “She’s staying with her mom,” Newt laughs this time.

                “Might work out for you,”

                “I fucking hope so,” he sighs, “you know where everything is, haven’t… Changed anything around.” Newt nods. “Help yourself to whatever, clean sheets are upstairs in the closet by the bathroom.”

                “Appreciate it.”

                “Sorry about your place.”

                “I’ll be fine,” he says slowly, “still have Hermann, I’m good.” Tendo smiles a little.

                “Okay, well… I’ll be back later, ring me if you need me to pick anything up.” 

                “Okay,”

 

                “Newton,”

                “Yeah, I’m up, hey,” he yawns and Hermann is sitting up on the bed next to him, the bowl is clean so he figures he got up and cleaned it out.

                “Finished my tea,” he whispers and Newt rubs his eyes, “I feel a lot better.”

                “Hop in the shower for me,” he murmurs, “I’ll find mouthwash,” he presses a kiss to his forehead and gets a sigh. “Go on, shower, get cleaned up,” he’s getting off the bed, heads upstairs to look for mouthwash as Hermann showers.

 

                “Rinse, spit, change and then we can watch a movie, okay?” Hermann nods, he looks better, doesn’t look like he’s about to keel over but Newt still lingers a moment, hand low on Hermann’s back as he spits in the sink.

                “Are you going to watch me dress as well,” he snaps and Newt jumps a little.

                “D-do you need me to stay?” He asks and Hermann frowns at him.

                “No, I do not need you to stay.”

                “I’ll be out here if you need me,”

                “Please leave,” he shuts the door in his face and changes quickly, briefs and another t-shirt, but this one smells like Newt and he breathes it in for a moment before pulling it on.

                “Are you okay?”

                “I’m perfectly fine,” he says when he opens the door and Newt is smiling and it’s a lopsided thing that melts his heart.

                “That was my shirt, must have left it here a while back… He might have taken it… Bagel eating fuck,” he mumbles the last part and Hermann fights a smile. “Movie, yeah?” Hermann nods and Newt is grabbing his hand, walking them back to the room. “Covers, no covers?” He asks softly and Hermann is grabbing for the comforter and Newt smiles, curls up next to him as he flips through movie channels.

                “My throat hurts,”

                “You sound a little stuffed up,” Newt murmurs, “tea with honey?” Hermann hums softly and Newt kisses his forehead before heading upstairs to make him tea.

 

                Tendo shows back up around two in the morning and it wakes Newt up, and he wakes Hermann up. “Newton,” he hisses and Newt is pressing a finger to his mouth as they hear Tendo and who he assumes is Alison, laughing, knocking stuff over. “Tendo is back,”

                “Yeah he’s back,” he can hear muffled moans and it’s weirdly turning him on and Hermann is trying to fall back asleep but the minute they hear Tendo say _Alison_ and then again a few minutes later they both start laughing, “told you I wasn’t joking about the name thing,” he’s shifting so he’s half on top of Hermann, straining to hear and Hermann can feel his erection.

                “Honestly,” he hisses and Newt gives him a confused look, “are you getting _off_ on this?”

                “I mean,” he stumbles with his words for a minute before making a whining noise.

                “Ridiculous,” he huffs and Newt frowns at him.

                “Sorry, I… I’m literally a horny teenager all the time I’m sorry,”

                “If I was feeling better,” he starts and Newt shakes.

                “Nah, I wouldn’t let you, like… You don’t have to do something every single time, babe.” He’s distracted by a meowing noise and he’s looking over at the door that’s being scratched at. “Holy shit,” he whispers and he’s crawling off the bed, opening the door and Flower looks at him with large green eyes. “Hey pretty lady,” he coos and Hermann is sitting up on the bed, leaning forward to look down at the cat.

                “She seems to be spooked,”

                “Probably all the weird straight sex that’s happening upstairs,” Hermann snorts, slaps a hand over his mouth when Newt turns around and smiles at him. “Straight people are gross,”

                “Newton,” he shakes his head and gets a laugh from the man.

                “Come on Flower,” he mumbles and he’s picking the cat up, setting her on the bed and Hermann holds his hand out.

                “Hi,”

                “God you’re such a dork,”

                “Shut up,” Newt kisses the side of his face and pets the cat.

                “My big math dork,”

                “Stop speaking,”

                “I don’t think that’s possible,” he breathes and he’s moving to straddle Hermann’s lap, Flower takes Newt’s spot on the bed and curls up. “Well,” he mutters and Hermann is leaning forward to suck a decent bruise onto his collar, gets a small whimper and a shaky breath as he peppers his body with more marks. “Gonna have to button my shirt all the way up,”

                “Could wear a sweatshirt,” he murmurs before pulling another patch of skin between his lips, worrying it with his teeth and Newt moans, tangles his finger in Hermann’s knotted hair as he pulls away and sucks on a previous mark.

                “Easy there tiger,” he moans and he can feel Hermann smile against the mark, kisses his way up the side of his neck before brushing his lips over Newt’s. “I’m not moving the cat,”

                “Then you can sleep on the floor,”

                “Thought you could sleep on me,”

                “Oh really?”

                “Yeah really,” he says softly and he’s moving so they rest chest to chest and Hermann is sucking over previous kiss marks, darkening them until Newt shamelessly grinds up against him, he leans up to kiss the corners of his mouth and he can hear him breathing hard through his nose.

                “Make some kind of noise if you plan on rubbing off on me,” he huffs and Newt lets out a startled moan.

                “The cat is _sleeping,_ ” he whispers, breathing hot against his face and Hermann rolls his eyes. “I don’t want to wake her up,” he’s trying to muffle his moan and small gasps as Hermann moves against his hips, giving him more friction.

                “Poor dear,” he murmurs and Newt makes a face.

                “You don’t care,”

                “Not particularly,”

                “You’re a dick,” he moans, head tilted back as Hermann nips at his earlobe. “Fuck,” he whimpers and Hermann is shifting just slightly and Newt arches so hard that it lifts Hermann.

                “Messy boy,” Hermann murmurs and Newt’s face is red as he lets out soft gasps and Hermann plucks at the band of his briefs.

                “We didn’t wake the cat, incredible,” he breathes and Hermann rolls his eyes. “That can’t happen around Flower ever again.”

                “It is a cat,”

                “A cat that could be damaged from our sexual activities, Hermann.”

                “You are an absolute idiot,” he mumbles, and he’s pushing Newt to rest closer to the cat so he can lie on the bed.

                “That can’t be comfortable,” Newt says softly and he’s trying to ignore the loud moaning coming from upstairs as he turns to face Hermann.

                “Yes, well someone refuses to move the cat.”

                “Flower,”

                “It is a cat.”

                “I need to change briefs,” he mutters and he’s frowning because he doesn’t have an extra pair. “We fucked up,”

                “ _You_ fucked up.”

                “I’m sleeping naked.”

                “No,”

                “Fucking stop me,”

                “You’re going to make a mess,” he hisses.

                “Then clean me up,”

                “Oh that is not going to happen, you did this to yourself.”

                “You participated, what the fuck is that song they sing to kids, clean up clean up everybody do their share,”

                “ _I_ didn’t make the mess,” he grumbles, “you did.”

                “Someone is the grouchiest man on the planet,” he breathes, kissing him softly.

                “I’m not going to clean you up,”

                “It was worth a shot,” he’s getting up, climbing over Hermann and heading to the bathroom. The cat wakes up and follows him and Hermann stretches out on the bed, face buried in a pillow when Newt comes back. “I’m closing you out for the night kitty, sorry.” He whispers before closing the door and the cat meows. “Break my heart,” he mumbles and he’s moving to straddle Hermann’s ass.

                “Get your naked body off me.” Newt rubs the heels of his hands against his shoulder blades and he lets out a long moan,

                “You’re really locked up, Herms,” he whispers and he’s pressing his fingers to the sides of his neck, working slow circles as he works his way down. “Think that’s what made you so sick, need to relax,”

                “I’m plenty relaxed,” he snaps and Newt tsks him.

                “You don’t even know _how_ to relax, Herms, I’ve watched you for the last seven years I’m surprised you haven’t died from all the tension in your body.” He works his lower back and he can feel the knots disappear under his hands.

                “That’s lovely,” he moans, fingers flexing as he works most of knots from his back.

                “Always so worked up,” he murmurs, and he’s moving to lie next to him. Hermann turns his head to look at Newt. “Do you need me to do anything?”

                “I’m fine,”

                “You should take off your briefs,” he says, smiling wide and he doesn’t think Hermann is going to take them off but he does and Newt is pulling the comforter over them, tangling their legs and he can fucking feel Hermann’s boner and he’s smiling. “You wanna try something?”

                “Newton,” he starts to protest and Newt is moving to sit back against the headboard.

                “If you get on your knees, and I slide down a little you can fuck my mouth,”

                “I’m fine,”

                “You’re literally dripping on the bed,” he shoulders his way down the headboard and motions for him and Hermann lets out a small whimper. “After that massage,” he starts, “this will just top it off, yeah?” Hermann is moving slowly to straddle Newt’s chest, hands gripping the headboard. “God you’re gorgeous.” He breathes and Hermann lets out a soft whine as Newt gives him a slow stroke before pressing the head past his lips.

                “J-just thrust?” Newt hums an affirmative and he gives a shallow thrust, moans at the wetness of his mouth. He picks up the pace after a moment and when Newt gags he eases up. “Can’t take all of it?” He can feel Newt growl, hands grabbing his hips as he forces him forward. Hermann can feel the walls of his throat swallowing around him and his own breathing picks up as Newt swallows around him until he cums. Newt pushes him back the minute he’s finished, gasping for air and he’s looking up at Hermann who is just staring at him like he’s some sort of god.

                “You’re all sweaty,” Newt rasps and he’s forcing Hermann to sit in his lap as moves to lean fully against the headboard, kisses him slowly as he works his fingers through the tangles in his hair. “I love you so much it hurts,” he whispers, pressing his forehead against Hermann’s and he can feel each small puff of air against his face.

                “I,” he swallows and Newt thinks he’s going to say it but he doesn’t. “Think I was a little too rough with you, liebling.”

                “Wouldn’t be the first time I lost my voice from sucking dick,”

                “Of course you say something like that and I don’t feel bad in the slightest.”

                “Shut up and kiss me, Hermann,” he says softly and Hermann nods before cupping his face, kissing him with so much nervous energy that it makes Newt’s heart explode. He moves them slowly so Hermann is resting on his back, feet under the pillows as Newt takes control. When he pulls back they stare at each other, breathing slow.

                “You’re good at that,” he whispers and Newt smiles wide, kisses him again and again and again until they have to stop.

                “In the morning we should fuck in the shower,” he moans and Hermann nods  before kissing him again.

 

                “Newton, please, a few more minutes,” he whispers and Newt is forcing him to get up, herding him to the shower quickly.

                “Tendo is still sleeping,” he says softly and he’s turning the water on, coaxes Hermann into the shower as he locks the door. “Soap up,” he says and he waits until he hears the cap click and soft gasping before slipping into the shower. He’s fingering himself open and Newt swallows hard, lets his hand rub at the small of Hermann’s back as he works in a third finger. “So, I uh…” god that’s distracting and Hermann is moaning softly, letting his fingers catch against the bundle of nerves every so often. “Got tested, had one of those… Physicals one Saturday we weren’t together all day and I’m clean,” Tendo had been bothering him about it and he had given in.

                “Had one in August,”

                “And,”

                “I’m clean,”

                “W-why didn’t you say anything?”

                “I prefer condoms, less mess.” Newt is kneading his ass.

                “I have one, not… Really sure what the rule is when it comes to showers and condoms,” he’s slowly removing Hermann’s fingers.

                “Newton,”

                “We don’t have to, I mean, August was a while back,”

                “I,” he’s turning, gets a little sidetracked by the blown look on Newt’s face. “Had several partners between then and you. Not…” he’s looking away, “nothing… there wasn’t,”

                “Sex? Penetration?” Hermann nods slowly and Newt is kissing him, gives him teasing strokes that have him gasping against his lips. “We don’t have to,”

                “Be easier cleanup,”

                “Is that all you’re worried about?”

                “Mostly, and I…” God he’s so red in the face that Newt has to kiss him again, “always use condoms,”

                “Always?”

                “Mhm,” that hits him in the gut and all he wants to do is fuck him, fill him up, kiss him until he can’t breathe and repeat.

                “So if we do this, I’d be like… Your _first?_ ”

                “No, don’t be stupid, I’m not a virgin.”

                “Okay but I mean, you’re like, unmarked territory,”

                “Do you _ever_ thinkbefore you open that stupid mouth of yours?” He almost shouts and Newt is stumbling over an apology, pulling him close, kissing at his face as the water starts to get cold against his back.

                “No, Herms, hey no that came out wrong, fuck, god dammit the water is cold,” he’s leaning back to turn it so it runs hot. “I’ve always been with people who have already like… I’m just… That was really rude of me,” he whispers and Hermann is frowning. “I’m an idiot, a huge fucking idiot,” he’s cupping Hermann’s face in his hands, kissing his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. “We can do hand stuff,”

                “Stop speaking,” he snaps and he closes his mouth with a click and watches Hermann take in a slow breath.

                “We don’t have to do anything, I can get out and you can clean up and we can have breakfast, we could go out for breakfast or go back to sleep,”

                “Kindly shut up,” he says stiffly and he’s reaching for the shampoo, forces Newt to back up so he can get his own hair wet and work it into a lather. Newt lets his fingers skirt across his wet back and he doesn’t get a protest.

                “May I touch you?” He breathes and he’s kissing at Hermann’s shoulder.

                “Can you keep stupid comments to yourself?”

                “Yes,”

                “Feel free,” he whispers and Newt runs his hands down his sides, helps him rinse the shampoo from his hair before turning him around for a kiss.

                “Love you so much,” he murmurs against his lips, “I say the dumbest shit all the time, I’m so sorry,” he’s slowly moving to his knees, kisses down Hermann’s stomach, down his left thigh and he can hear his breathing pick up. “You wanna fuck my mouth again?”

                “Yes,” he breathes and Newt smiles wide before parting his lips, locking eyes with Hermann as he slides his cock in. He isn’t gentle, knots his fingers in his hair and forces him down. He doesn’t gag but his eyes sting as he picks up the pace and he’s swallowing around him, he loves that Hermann gets loud with every swallow, moans start low and end in high panting breathes that have him fisting his own cock. “S-stop that” Hermann whines, “want you to fuck me,” Newt moans so loudly that it pushes Hermann over the edge, and he chokes a little as Hermann pulls out. He has a hand over his mouth as he coughs and most of his cum washes down the drain and he’s rubbing at his jaw as Hermann leans hard against the tile wall.

                “So,” his voice is a broken whisper and Hermann is smiling so hard it hurts.

                “I’m sure if you keep speaking you’ll lose your voice completely.”

                “Thought you liked it,” he has to pause to breathe, “when I don’t talk.” Hermann moves to sit on his knees and kisses Newt hard.

                “You smell like a wet dog,”

                “God you’re such a charmer,” Hermann is grabbing for the shampoo, working it into Newt’s hair and he sighs softly, his fingers work every inch of his scalp and it feels _amazing_.

                “Move forward so I can rinse,” he says softly and Newt complies and lets Hermann scrub the suds from his hair and he sighs softly, tilts his head back and relaxes into the touch. He’s being pushed and moved until he’s got his back to the other end of the tub, legs under the spray of water as Hermann straddles his lap.

                “You look nervous,”

                “I _am_ nervous.”

                “It’s just like riding a bike,” Newt says and Hermann gives him this awful look.

                “How is this anything like riding a bike?”

                “Okay well it isn’t, like… Hand me the soap… Jesus this is not lube, does lube even work in the shower do you want to go like…” Hermann is squeezing out a large amount, coats Newt’s cock and lines up. “We’re both clean, Hermann,” he says softly and he nods slowly, locks eyes with Newt, “the mess is easy to clean up since we’re in the shower, and if you don’t want me to, ah, cum inside you like I can always pull out, that’s always an option.” He looks a little more relaxed, and Newt offers him a big smile, and Hermann offers him a weak one in return. “We don’t have to do this, Hermann, that’s another option,”

                “Want to,”

                “Are you absolutely positive?”

                “Yes,” he’s pressing down and Newt groans, hands grip Hermann’s ass to control how fast he slides down. He can feel the tension in his body, the way he tightens around the head of Newt’s cock and he lets his head fall back and hit the tile of the wall.

                “Y-you gotta relax, Herms, babe, just, fuck me,” he’s breathing hard and Hermann is working on ridding himself of the unwanted panic that bubbles in his body. “You feel so good, Herms, forgot what it feels like to not have that barrier,” he’s leaning up to kiss him, “don’t leave me hanging sweetheart,” Hermann kisses him and he can feel that tension drip from his body, feels him slide down a little more as he pushes his tongue past his lips and moans. He’s fully seated when Newt pulls back and he’s tensing up again and Newt is practically sobbing at how fucking _fantastic_ it feels. “Keep it up and I’ll cum, dude,”

                “D-don’t call me dude when we’re fucking you imbecile,” Hermann snaps weakly and Newt is kissing the attitude right from his body, giving a small thrust upwards that has Hermann scrambling for his shoulders.

                “Bounce on my lap, yeah, just like that,” his voice breaks in and out like a kid going through puberty and it’s making him moan, the thought that Hermann can do that to him, likes doing that to him, is almost enough to send him over the metaphorical edge.

                “Don’t want you to pull out,” he whimpers and Newt locks eyes with him.

                “Yeah?” He moans and he’s trying to meet Hermann halfway with each thrust and it has him moaning, echoes through the bathroom and he’s pretty sure Tendo and Alison passed out on the couch upstairs last night, which, ew stop thinking about that, but he’s sure if Hermann keeps it up he’ll wake one of them and that has him gripping the others hips, forcing him down a little harder.

                “Newton,” he whines and he’s so loud, he’s practically shouting and if it isn’t the sweetest thing he’s ever heard god better strike him down. He doesn’t. “T-there, right there,”

                “Right there?” He gives a teasing thrust against the nerves and Hermann nods jerkily, bouncing hard on his lap.

                “Right there,” Newt’s been watching him get hard and he squeezes the base of Hermann’s cock and it throws him off rhythm and his bouncing stutters and he’s hitting Newt’s chest half-heartedly.  “Was right there,”

                “Beg for it,” he whispers and Hermann’s eyes go a little wide and Newt is pushing back his fringe; he looks like a fucking angel, cheeks red, bottom lip swollen, eyes half lidded, “come on,”

                “Please,” he mutters and Newt gives him a quick smile that could scare the devil.

                “Didn’t hear you, babe, gotta be a little louder than that.”

                “Please,”

                “Still not hearing it,”

                “Insufferable brat,” he mutters and Newt gives him an expectant look and thrusts hard against those nerves. “Let me cum,” it’s a high pitched whine that sends shivers down his spine, he bounces harder, pants loudly, moans loudly, whines loudly, and he’s making this noise he hasn’t heard before, it’s this high gasping noise and he keeps saying _please_ and Jesus he’s really working for it.

                “I-I’m gonna ignore your previous comment,” he says lowly and he releases his cock and Hermann is breathing thank you’s as he peppers kisses all over Newt’s face. He hits that spot a few more times and Hermann is cumming, thick white stripes that coats their chests and he’s rapidly tightening and releasing around his cock, fully seated, and that’s it he’s done for. He feels his balls tighten and then he’s cumming, locking eyes with Hermann whose face falters before letting out a soft _oh_ that trails into a moan as he bounces a little. He can feel the ridges of his cock as it pulses and fills him.

                “Want more,”

                “Easy there,” Newt moans, everything is sensitive and Hermann is babbling, he doesn’t think he’s ever heard him talk this much.

                “Feels so good,” he whimpers, “feel full,”

                “Fuck can you hear yourself right now,” he moans and he’s nipping at Hermann’s lower lip. “Filthy, absolutely filthy,” he murmurs and Hermann is still bouncing a little. “When you can stand we’ll get you cleaned up and finish showering… The water is getting cold.” His voice is hushed as he kisses his reddened skin.

 

                They get out and their fingers are wrinkled and so are their toes and they keep hushing each other as they laugh over something they can’t remember. “We don’t have clothes,” Hermann says as Newt runs the towel through his hair.

                “I can venture up and get something.” He says when he opens the door and there’s a pile of clean, folded clothes in front of the door. “We woke him up,” Newt snorts and he’s pulling the sticky note off the sweatshirt. _You are literally the loudest fuckers I know._ Newt laughs, it hurts his throat but it’s loud and rich and Hermann can feel his chest tighten and his heart speed up. “He called us _loud fuckers_ ,”

                “He isn’t exactly wrong,”

                “God I love you,” he laughs and he’s getting kissed, fingers tangling in his hair and he’s smiling into it.  “We should get dressed,” he murmurs, giving him quick kisses between words, “we can go out for breakfast,” he’s pulling on a pair of briefs, then his pants and Hermann follows.

                “These sweatshirts are ridiculous,”

                “Do you want to change,” Newt offers and he motions to the planets on his sweatshirt. “I like the cat one,” Hermann is pulling his off, trading with Newt. “We look like a couple of coffee drinking assholes.”

                “Isn’t the term _hipster?”_

 _“_ Who knows,” Newt laughs and Hermann rolls his eyes as they head upstairs. Tendo is sitting on the couch; he looks clean shaven and showered.

                “Well,” he starts and Hermann feels like he’s been caught sneaking out after curfew and Newt just smiles. “Alison is in the shower… Okay no I can’t pretend I didn’t hear you two fucking like animals, I can’t,” Newt bumps against Hermann.

                “Well,” his voice is wrecked, and Tendo is frowning, “we heard you two come in last night,” Tendo’s face goes red. “I told you that would work.”

                “That isn’t why we had sex you idiot,”

                “But you had sex?”

                “Obviously, Newton,” Hermann hisses and Tendo looks at him,

                “You fucking heard all of it,”

                “Unfortunately,”

                “Alison,” Newt mocks, “Alison, Alison, Alison,”

                “I’m gonna kick your ass,” Tendo is off the couch and Newt is hiding behind Hermann.

                “Okay, I can see how I fucked up.”

                “Honestly, you two,” Hermann sighs and he’s giving Tendo this look, shakes his head and the man is smiling, which throws Hermann through a loop.

                “Am I interrupting something?”

                “Not at all,” he’s giving Newt and Hermann this look and they turn around. “This is, uh, Alison,” she makes a face at him. Newt smiles because wow she’s cute, and curvy and Tendo was right about her nose and he’s holding his hand out.

                “Nice to meet you, Newt, this is Hermann,” she shakes his hand and he’s looking over at Hermann, “actual human being here, Herms, say hello.”

                “Hello,” she smiles at him and Tendo is patting his back, he wants to move away but Newt is sliding his hand against his, bumps his shoulder against his and he just stands there.

                “Forgive him,”

                “He was very vocal this morning,” she laughs and Hermann’s face is bright red and Newt is changing the subject before he dies right there.

                “W-we were going to head out for breakfast,” his voice keeps cutting in and out and Tendo is smiling and he wants to punch it off his face. “Like… now, so… It was lovely meeting you,” Newt says slowly, “sorry we woke you up,” he gives Hermann’s hand a squeeze, “we should go, babe,” he whispers and Hermann frowns at him.

                “I’ve told you,” Newt is tugging him downstairs so they can get their shoes and his wallet. “Not to call me that,”

                “It’s fine in private?” Hermann rolls his eyes, sits on the bed and winces a little. “You can’t just throw yourself around after going at it that hard,”

                “Disgusting, there are cleaner ways to say things,”

                “Like soap,” he’s moving Hermann on his back, smiling like an idiot as he crawls on top of him, “lots of soap,”

                “Don’t start something you won’t finish,” he breathes.

                “So let’s get breakfast,” Newt kisses him, “eggs, toast, coffee,”

                “I know what breakfast is,” he mumbles against his lips and Newt smiles.

 

                “So,” he’s got his mouth half full of eggs and toast and Hermann frowns. “It’s only, well almost nine, need to pick up a laptop and clothes for the both of us.”

                “Can I ask you a… Rather personal question, Newton?”

                “It’s may I but yeah, sure.”

                “How can you afford this?”

                “Well… I’m sure Tendo said something, he’s a fucking gossip,” Hermann smiles over the rim of his coffee cup. “He fucking did, he always does that he _knows_ how high I can get and he pushes it and then blabs, what an asshole.” Hermann bumps his foot against Newt’s, silently getting him back on track. “My uncle has this… Did this music thing, right after I got out of college, got my student shit paid off, I’m still working on paying him back for that but he insists I keep the money.”

                “He mentioned you uncle, yes, none of that though.”

                “They live in Germany, in the same tiny place, I was raised there for a while, then we moved here, uncle hit it big and they moved back.” He shrugs, takes a sip from his coffee and smiles. “Was thinking about asking Pentecost for a few weeks off to go see them, but with my apartment gone… I can’t just leave you at Tendo’s, and my…  I mean I’m sure they _know,_ I used to wear just…” he waves his hand and smiles, “I never exactly came out to them.”

                “Oh,”

                “But I always pay them back, I don’t… I know they tell me not to but I always do.” He looks up at Hermann who is watching him with that loving look and he feels butterflies which, wow, that’s new, “after I graduated they gave me… I don’t even know how much money, Tendo and I flew to Hawaii and camped everywhere.”

                “Sounds nice,”

                “It really was…That’s where some of these started” he’s rolling up his sleeve, “found the guy’s cousin here so… That’s why I stayed here instead of heading back to Germany.”

                “For your tattoos?”

                “Mhm,” the waitress is refilling their cups, Newt smiles at her and Hermann sees the way she lingers and he’s frowning. “I still have to get my ribs done,” he’s sliding out of the booth and slides in next to Hermann who kisses him quickly. “Gonna get my legs done in the summer during break,” he leans into Hermann, “next time we do that on the bed,” he murmurs, “because the floor of that tub hurt my ass,”

                “We are in public,”

                “Thank you, captain obvious,”

                “Go finish your breakfast,” Newt moves back to his side of the table.

                “You know, eventually, you’ll have to tell me something,” Hermann frowns at him, “I’m not leaving you, Herms, not now not ever, if anyone ends this it will have to be done by you.”

                “If you say so,” he takes a long drink of his coffee and looks past Newt.

 

                “No you are trying these on,”

                “Newton,” he’s being pushed into a changing stall, Newt smiling wide at him.

                “Come on,” he breathes, “try on the pants,” he’s kissing down his jaw, fumbling with the button of his jeans.

                “I’m trying on the jeans,” he whispers, and he’s shouldering Newt off of him. “Not you,”

                “Don’t have to try me on, I fit,”

                “God you’re an idiot.” He’s pulling the jeans on and Newt almost drools because they hug him like those other pants and he’s almost one-hundred percent sure if he got a boner he would be able to see the outline of his dick.

                “I’m buying you those,”

                “You’re already buying me two other pairs,”

                “This is a gift, from me to… Me, yeah mostly to me, Jesus your ass looks amazing,”

                “Okay, hands off move back,” he huffs and he’s putting back on his own pants.

                “So these, the two other pairs, sweaters and shirts okay yeah, just need to get toothbrushes and _supplies_ ,”

                “Supplies?”

                “Yeah, supplies,” Hermann makes a face and Newt smiles. “I can always come back and buy it later if you’re embarrassed.”

                “Could you,”

                “Of course,”

 

                “Ah, the nerds are back.” Tendo grabs two of the bags.

                “Got groceries,”

                “Didn’t have to do that,”

                “Figured I could make dinner, you’re letting us stay here, we had sex in your shower… I’d better make dessert too,”

                “I’m not gonna stop you,” he laughs and he pauses a moment because Alison is sitting at the kitchen table.

                “You know I really love your shoes,” Newt says, Tendo is helping him put away groceries and Hermann is awkwardly standing in the doorway. “Bows are my weakness, and red is a helluva colour.”

                “Okay, dork,” Tendo laughs and Alison is smiling at them before turning her attention to Hermann.

                “Tendo was telling me about your teaching record,” he voice is soft and Hermann moves slowly to sit at the table.

                “Jesus you look like a frightened cat, she’s not gonna bite you,” Tendo laughs and Alison smiles,

                “I might,”

                “Please don’t.” They all laugh and Hermann fails to see what’s so funny.

                “I work on plane engines, always wanted to teach though,” he nods slowly.

                “Sounds a lot easier than working with unwilling students,”

                “Oh you love all those kids you big softie,” Newt says, pulls the chair next to Hermann and flops down. “He’s a big softie,”

                “He’s an idiot,” Hermann says simply and Newt jabs his side.

                “Ah, no fighting in my kitchen you two,” Tendo snaps and Newt scoots his chair close enough to Hermann so he can rest his head on his shoulder. Tendo joins them and they talk for a while.

               

                “I hate to end this,” Alison says, “but I do have to leave,” Tendo pouts and Newt snorts, shakes his head and entwines his fingers with Hermann’s.

                “We’ll have to do dinner sometime,” Newt says and she smiles as Tendo walks her out.

                “She’s very… Interesting.”

                “Quirky little thing,” Newt laughs, “she’s real cute, not as cute as you, but cute.”

                “Oh,”

                “Yeah,” he’s kissing the side of his face, worries his earlobe between his teeth. “Wanna fool around?”

                “ _Fool around_ ,” he huffs, and Newt is moving to sit on his lap and the chair groans. “If this breaks,”

                “Come on,” he whispers, ghosting his lips over Hermann’s. “Mr. Gottlieb,”

                “Oh guys, come on,” Tendo shouts and they jump apart, “really, _Mr. Gottlieb,_ you kinky fucks,” he mutters and he’s shaking his head. “Look, if you can stop grabbing at each other we can drag those bean bag chairs out of the basement, make some popcorn and watch this movie,” he drops a rental on the table.

                “You own this movie, Tendo,”

                “Fuck, do I?”

                “You own like all of them,”

                “Do I own Spiderman three, I don’t remember buying it,”

                “I was with you when we did, found it in one of those bins in Walmart when we were drunk, and you were like _Do you know what would be so cool”_

                “Okay, we don’t need the whole story, go get the chairs and Hermann go put the movie in the player.” Newt kisses Hermann hard, cups his face and he’s moaning when he pulls back.

                “Hands off starting now,” Newt says, turning to Tendo with his hands up. “No more touching,” he shakes his head as he heads downstairs to grab the beanbags and Hermann stands there with a dazed look and Tendo smiles.

                “You okay there math man?” Hermann smiles a little.

                “Knees almost gave out,” he mumbles and Tendo is laughing.

                “If the cute shit you two do doesn’t kill me I better be in the wedding.” Hermann fights back a wide smile when he leaves to put the disc in the player and Newt is dropping the bags behind him, hands skirting over his ass.

                “Tendo, hey, we should do that gravity bong thing,”

                “Don’t have all the supplies,”

                “But you have a bong right?”

                “Do I have a- yes you nimrod, I have a bong,”

                “Nothing too big,”

                “Is that the first time you’ve ever said that?” He snorts, and Newt is laughing.

                “Probably,”

                “You two are disgusting,” Newt smiles, flops down on the beanbag and tugs Hermann down with him, “fuck,” he hisses and Newt is kissing him the second Tendo leaves the room.

                “Gotta run out later and buy stuff for dessert,” he bumps their noses together, “so, Mr. Sweet-tooth,” he breathes, kisses the corner of his mouth. “What did you want?”

                “Anything chocolate,”

                “Chocolate mousse, maybe,”

                “I don’t know what that is,” Newt smiles, thumb runs over his bottom lip before he kisses him again.

                “You’re gonna love it,” he breathes and then they’re kissing, soft gasps and moans exchanged as hands roam.

                “Okay, come on, what happened to the hands off rule,” he’s smiling, bag of weed in one hand, piece in the other. “You got a lighter?” Newt digs in his back pocket.

                “Always,”

                “Good man,” he takes the weed from Tendo as he sits down, opens the bag and smells.

                “Jesus,”

                “Hand it over,” he packs the bowl and gets up to open the windows. “Okay, movie is in, have you seen this one Hermann?” Hermann shakes his head no and Newt and Tendo stare at him, “well, lucky for you we have tomorrow off,”

                “We do?” Tendo nods slow, lights the bowl and takes a hit.

                “Pentecost called me while you two were out, higher ups are coming out to look at your building.”

                “So it’s basically Saturday,”

                “So it’s basically Saturday,” Tendo agrees and hands the piece to Newt who takes a hit.

                “Have you seen any of the Spiderman movies,” he asks Hermann and he shakes his head no.  “Well, motherfucker, you are in luck.” He’s rolling off the chair, crawling towards the TV cabinet and Newt chokes on the exhale from laughing at him.

                “Here, babe,” he hands him the bong; smiles slow as he lights up and takes the hit. Most of it puffs out his nose and Newt is pulling him in for a kiss, licking into his mouth and Hermann is slowly moving to sit on his lap and Tendo is moving to grab the bong so it doesn’t get knocked over.

                “I’m gonna go roll, when you’re done playing… Tonsil hockey, find the first movie,” he says slowly and Newt is giving him a thumbs up as Hermann kisses him again.

                “How long do you think he’ll take?”

                “M-maybe ten minutes,” Newt whispers and Hermann is flashing him this ridiculous smile, gently cups him through his jeans and Newt jumps. “Hey, okay, no, n-no Hermann,” he’s whispering quickly, and he’s getting a questioning look. “You get like… Aggressively horny when you smoke weed,” his voice breaks and Hermann’s brows come together in an almost sad way and Newt is kissing it off his face. “I really want to watch this movie,”

                “Well move over,” he mumbles and Newt shifts so Hermann can sit next to him and he’s throwing and arm over his shoulder, pulling him close and Tendo is out a few minutes later.

                “You change the movie?”

                “Shit, no,” Newt says weakly and Tendo is handing him a joint, “I’m so useless when I’m high, dude, sorry,” Tendo shakes his head and changes out the movies. “Tendo is one of those guys who can smoke until he can’t feel his body and then go about his day and it is something to fear and admire,” he’s lighting the joint, takes a hard pull and tries to blow a few rings and fucks up. Tendo laughs at him and takes it, blows a ring easy before handing it to Hermann who blows several and Newt is grumbling about them being showoffs.

                “Have to use your tongue,” Hermann says and Tendo nods.

                “I am using my tongue,”

                “Doesn’t look like you are,” Tendo chirps and he’s skipping past the commercials to get to the main menu of the movie.

                “He’s right, you aren’t using your tongue,” he takes a pull, opens his mouth to show Newt how his tongue rests and blows a ring.

                “How the fuck,” he starts and Hermann is bumping his nose against his, blows the smoke into his mouth and smiles lazily.

                “Angle it,” he murmurs and he gets half a ring, “close,” he’s leaning to hand the joint to Tendo who is kind of focused in on the two of them.

                “You guys really _aren’t_ dating?”

                “Maybe soon,” Newt says and he’s staring at Hermann, likes the way the corner of his mouth twitches and curves into a smile before he settles against him.

                “ _Maybe soon,_ I’m gonna be three-hundred before you both admit your feelings.”

                “Okay Tendo, slow down there,” Newt says and he’s shifting to sit up more and Hermann has more than enough room to stretch out a little.

                “It… Honestly baffles me,” he starts, “that you can do this,”

                “He’s right here, dude, stop being a fucking asshole,”

                “All I’m saying i-“

                “All _I’m_ saying is you need to drop it, or we can fucking go right here.” Tendo runs a hand down his face and shakes his head. “Are you finished, because I’m sure I can find somewhere else to stay.”

                “No, man, I just…”

                “Would you both shut up and play the fucking movie,” Hermann chokes out and Newt is giving Tendo this look and he nods.

                “Yeah… Sorry, fuck, not even my place to say anything, everyone’s got their own story,” he mumbles and he plays the movie and Hermann is pressing his face against Newt’s side, tears soaking the stupid sweatshirt and Newt rubs his back.

                “I can’t… I can’t sit out here, Tendo, I’m just… We’re gonna go downstairs, I gotta… I still gotta get stuff for dessert.”

                “Sorry, you know I care about you man,”

                “I know, and you can’t be rude about it, like… Respect, dude, all about respect,” he’s standing up, pulling Hermann up with him. “I’ll be up in a sec, because we’re talking,” he points at Tendo, “and I have some cash for you,” he’s pulling Hermann with him downstairs and the minute he closes the door he’s sobbing. “No, hey no no no, Herms,” he says quickly and he’s moving to sit next to him.

                “I care very much about you,” he sobs and Newt is cupping his face, “I really do,”

                “I know,” he kisses him, “I know, I know that, fuck him he doesn’t know that,” he whispers and Hermann sniffles, rubs his eyes hard. “We cry a lot for two grown ass men, you know that right?”

                “I’ve been told not to cry most of my life, I’ll cry if I want to,” he chokes out and it punches Newt in the stomach.

                “Yeah, babe, I know,” he tugs him to lie back against the bed, “you don’t have to say it, we could get married and all you could say is _I do,_ I know you love me from the way you look at me, you don’t have to say it,” Hermann presses his face against his shoulder, tries to calm down a little as Newt rubs his back. “I love you a whole lot, sometimes it scares me,” he whispers, “that I can feel that much love for one person I don’t know a whole lot about.” He can’t breathe through his nose so he has to let out pathetic puffs of air and that’s all they listen to for a while, Hermann’s soft breathing and the sound of the fabric shifting on his back.

                “If I said it,” he whispers and Newt startles a little, “you wouldn’t stop loving me?”

                “That’s… No, Hermann, I wouldn’t stop loving you.”

 

                “You know I’m really sorry about that,” Tendo says when Newt finally comes upstairs. “I’m so fucking sorry,”

                “Just don’t do it again, like if you make him cry again I will literally kick your ass.”

                “Understood,”

                “Not everyone just… Says they love each other after a few months, you let it build, you get to know each other.”

                “You said it a month in if that.”

                “Yeah okay but what I feel for him clicks, man, it clicks that part of my brain that makes me want to tell him until I’m blue in the face,” his voice gets softer and softer and Tendo nods.

                “Is he okay?”

                “He’s asleep,” he leans forward, rubs at his eyes and adjusts his glasses before standing up and moving to the kitchen, Tendo follows him and watches as he digs through cabinets for the stuff he’ll need for the chocolate mousse. “Cried himself to sleep, actually, god I hate seeing him like that,” he has to clear his throat because he can feel himself getting choked up; he moves some of the things to the freezer. “He’s been through so much,”

                “I didn’t mean to,”

                “I need to go get the stuff for the dessert while he’s still sleeping.” He turns to face Tendo and digs his wallet from his pocket. He hands him several hundred dollar bills and he frowns.

                “We’ve been over this before, man,”

                “I might be here a few weeks, water bill will go up, electric bill, some of it is towards the weed and the rest is for… Whatever you and Alison want to do or whatever, just take it.” He doesn’t stay long enough for Tendo to protest.

 

                He’s got a basket and he’s quickly trying to find all the ingredients because getting to the store took longer than he had expected and he didn’t tell Hermann he was leaving. He’s already got the condoms and several people give him looks as he puts a bag of chocolate chips in his basket with coffee and butter. He’s grabbing his phone, calling Tendo.

                Hermann wakes to loud purring, and he’s breathing hard, sweat blooming on his forehead. Newt isn’t by him, and he can feel the panic swelling in his chest but the cat is purring and that’s distracting, he turns his head so he’s looking into saucer big eyes, “Hello,” the cat chirps at him, bumps her head against his nose and he lets out a stuttered breath. “If I pet you,” he whispers shakily, “you’ll stay,” that’s all he needs, is for someone to stay, he pets Flower and she burrows under the blankets until she’s a warm weight settling on top of his chest. “You’ll have to do,” he whispers and he pets her until his heart settles in his chest and he shifts to sit up and Flower moves to where Newton usually sleeps.

                “Oh, he’s awake,” his eyes snap to the door and Tendo is on the phone, “you don’t look so hot,” he’s moving to sit on the edge of the bed. “He wants to talk to you,” Hermann takes the phone with shaky hands and Flower is jumping off the bed.

                “Are you okay,” he gets a few looks and mutters in German. “Sind Sie okay, meine Liebe?” _Are you okay my love?_

                “Bӧser Traum,” _bad dream._

“Ich werde sehr bald weider.” _I’ll be back very soon_

“Need you now,” he chokes out and Tendo is trying to tune it out but Hermann is crying as he hands him back his phone.

                “Tendo, this is gonna be… The weirdest thing, and I’m probably wrong because there was that one time I told you to piss on me but that isn’t the point, kinda… Fuck like offer to sit there with him I don’t, I’m literally running to check out right now,” he’s almost out of breath, fuck he needs to work out, “fuck me I forgot the lemon sauce, fuck, fuck me,” he shouts and people are stopping to watch him run back. “Just, I’ll be there in thirty,” he’s skidding to a halt, takes ten steps back and runs halfway down the aisle to grab the sauce for the chicken. One of the people in line who was watching him asks what’s wrong and he has to catch his breath before speaking. “Boyfriend had a panic attack,” she lets him go before her and he’s thanking her profusely. He pays for the few things she has in her basket and leaves before she can say anything.

 

                “So, I…” Tendo stares at him for a moment. “I was an absolute dick earlier, I… Not really sure what I should do, Newt liked to be held when he had an attack,” he offers weakly and he doesn’t expect Hermann to sit up and lean against him, “if you wanted to talk about it,” he says slowly.

                “Family stuff,” he mutters and Tendo nods slowly.

                “Sorry I said what I did earlier,”

                “You know,” Hermann says, and his hands are shaking. “I admire you as a teacher, but I am so jealous of you that it poisons my thoughts.” That makes him frown.

                “Thank you about the teacher thing… I’m not… Not really getting the jealousy th-“

                “You have an excellent relationship with Newton, friendship wise,”

                “We’ve known each other for a really long time,”

                “He came to you because he needed help with,” he clears his throat, “he told me, I’ve been upset over it,”

                “That was… It was such a huge mistake, man,”

                “He trusts you,”

                “He loves you, man, almost every phone call I get from him starts out with, _Have I told you how much I love Hermann,_ or _I’ve got it so bad Tendo,”_ he pulls Hermann hard against his side. “Trust is important, he loves you, you have to trust someone to love to love them, not always… I’m sure you could convince him playing outside during a hurricane is safe, sometimes that’s what he needs.”

                “That would kill us both,” he says flatly and Tendo snorts.

                “No, math man, yes that would… Yes it would kill you, I’m saying that… Newt doesn’t just… Trust people. If you told him _hey we should play in that hurricane_ , he would do it because he would be doing that stupid thing with you, if you both died he would die with what he loves.” They stay quiet for a moment.

                “You could have said the last thing first because I’m utterly confused now.”

                “Okay, fuck, he loves you so much that he would do anything you wanted to no matter how stupid without question.”

                “I wouldn’t do anything stupid,”

                “He _knows_ that, that’s why… He just loves you, it’s all he talks about when we hang out.”

                “This is very much like high school,”

                “It’s a circle that never seems to end,”

                “Thank you for sitting here with me,” he says after a moment.

                “Don’t mention it; do you need water or anything?”

                “No, I’m fine,” he says and he’s lying back down as Tendo moves off the bed.

                “I’ll send him down when he gets back, like… If you need anything, ask, okay… Uh… I think that’s it, yeah, just weed or food or whatever you need.”

                “I appreciate it,”

                “My house is your house, brother,”

 

                He hears Newt tripping down the stairs before he sees him a moment later, leaning hard against the doorframe, breathless, “I’m here, fuck I’m out of shape,” he pants and he’s forcing himself to the bed, collapses face first into the mattress, “I have to go back up in ten minutes to start the mousse,” he groans and he’s scooting closer to Hermann until they’re parallel. “Sorry I wasn’t here,”

                “I can manage on my own,”

                “Sometimes it’s easier with someone,” Hermann is moving to rest against him and Newt rubs his back. “Was thinking we could make apple cider, because apparently Tendo gave you his last bag of tea,”

                “Who doesn’t just… Have extra boxes of tea?”

                “The fool who owns this house, that’s who. Damn crime. But he has apple cider and brown sugar, so, as I was saying, I was thinking we could make some apple cider, you could taste test the mousse, might even give you some of the chocolate chips, _or_ you could watch a movie, you don’t have to watch Spiderman, we can later if you want, but you can dig around his movie cabinet and curl up on the couch… But, and this is another thing to think about, if you help me make dinner you will get unlimited kisses.”

                “Unlimited kisses?”

                “Yes, just, something to think about,”

                “The other one,”

                “No kisses, you are completely ignored while I work over a hot stove.”

                “How do I lock in my answer?” Newt snorts,

                “God you’re too much,” he whispers, “kiss for the first one,” he’s being kissed before he can say anything else, smiles against his mouth.

                “Let it be known,” he breathes, “I’m only doing it for the free chocolate,”

                “Oh of course, I would do it for the free chocolate as well.” Hermann is moving to straddle him, bends down to kiss him. “Unlimited kisses start the minute you _help_ not before,” he laughs and he gets an eye roll. “Come on, it’s almost seven, dinner takes almost an hour,”

 

                “So what’s dessert?” Tendo asks, hovering, and Newt sighs, swats at Hermann who keeps trying to dip his fingers into the bowl.

                “Nothing if you two fuckers keep it up,” he glares at Hermann who manages to catch some on his finger, “I will kick you both out of here if you do not give me some arm room.” They each take a step back.

                “Tendo put the chicken in that sauce,”

                “Where do I put the chicken?”

                “You idiot, in a bowl, a large bowl not a cereal bowl,” he groans. “How do you even feed yourself?”

                “Well I mean… I don’t make fancy shit,”

                “I’m… It’s noodles and chicken, Tendo, that isn’t fancy.”

                “Yeah but you got fancy sauce,” he says and he’s pouring it over the chicken, using a fork to flip them over and coat them, he isn’t _entirely_ useless.

                “It’s like a three dollar bottle of garlic and lemon sauce, Hermann you dip your finger in there one more time and I won’t fuck you for a week.” Hermann freezes and Tendo is cackling. “Okay,” he’d doubled the recipe, takes three large glasses from the cupboard and a pack of Oreo cookies from the cabinet along with three chocolate pudding cups. He puts the cookies in a plastic bag and crushes them until a hole rips in the bag. He layers the mousse and cookie crumbs between decent sections of chocolate pudding and Hermann is pressed against his back, watching him scoop the mousse into the glasses. “Okay, the small pot of water is boiling so I’ll make you your cider and you’re really going to have to go watch something,”

                “Wanted to help,”

                “You’re doing a good job at giving me a boner,” Tendo laughs again. “Both of you will go watch a movie.”

                “Dammit,” Tendo says but he doesn’t sound that disappointed and he really isn’t because he hates cooking. He’d rather eat a salad, could easily cut up some chicken and throw some berries with it and cheese, this is just… A lot of stuff he knows he isn’t very good at.

                “Let’s go find something to watch, math man.” He’s leaving the room and assumes Hermann will follow him.

                “Go on, I’ll bring your cider out,” he’s moving to put the cups in the fridge so they can chill. He leans against the door of the fridge and Hermann is kissing him hard, “unlimited kisses are still a thing I’m just kicking you to the living room so I can focus because… Fuck, look at you.” He’s still sleep warm and it makes Newt feel drunk when those warm hands cup his face. “I set our bags on the table, you could take them down to the room… If you clean up real well we can fool around before dinner,”

                “Should I do that now?”

                “Nah, sit, relax, I have to get a pot for the noodles boiling, go, I’ll bring the cider,” Hermann nods a little, colour high on his cheeks as he goes to sit in the living room with Tendo.

 

                “Wash up for me, babe,” Newt murmurs, pressing a kiss to Hermann’s temple as he takes his empty mug. Tendo watches Hermann get up and head downstairs.

                “What was that about?”

                “I’m going to be… So very honest with you right now,” Tendo gives him a questioning look. “The chicken is in the oven, when that water boils you put both those packs of angelhair pasta in the pot and turn it to medium.”

                “Why can’t you do that?”

                “Because I,” he smiles like an idiot, “am going to fuck the life out of my favourite guy,”

                “See I didn’t need to know that,”

                “Told you I was gonna be honest, I’ll change the sheets and everything, I’m… also gonna take one of your towels and I’ll buy you another one tomorrow or something,”

                “You…You can stop talking, you know that right, you can stop telling me all of this.”

                “You should… Do something to build up your appetite, because I’m sure I made enough to feed a small army, don’t think you have enough stuff to box the leftovers with so… Jerk off or do a push-up.”

                “Just one push-up,”

                “With your scrawny arms, yeah one should work,” Newt smiles and Tendo hits his arm.

                “I can still beat your ass… go, I’m turning the volume up on the TV, hope you like Desperate Housewives,”

                “I fucking _love_ Desperate Housewives,”

                “Go sin, you idiot,” Newt smiles wide and heads downstairs.

 

                He hops in the shower the minute Hermann gets out and he smells good, like soap and something else, did he put on cologne, he’s grabbing his arm before he gets to far, pulls him back and just breathes. “What’d you put on?”

                “Nothing?”

                “God… You smell really good,” he’s handing him a clean towel. “Keep that by the bed I just gotta rinse off real fast.” For the record Newt doesn’t do anything _real fast_ unless you count talking. He’s out almost ten minutes later, makes sure he’s all dried off and doesn’t smell like lemon and garlic. He doesn’t bother keeping the towel on and Tendo’s left clean clothes on the table they use for poker. He makes sure to close _and_ lock the door and he can hear the opening to an episode of Desperate Housewives as he runs his hand over Hermann’s thigh.

                “Real quick,” he huffs and Newt gives him a weak smile.

                “Roll over for me,” he moves to rest on his stomach and Newt is pushing him until he rests on his knees, ass out.  He gently parts his cheeks and Hermann whines, god it’s such a sweet sound, “I said clean, not scrub raw, Jesus,” he breathes and he smells like citrus and musk.

                “Are you going to be much longer,” he sounds like he’s been choked and Newt licks a flat hard strip over his hole before pulling back and he can hear Hermann wheeze, hands fisted in the sheets and he smiles.

                “Need a few more minutes,” he lets his thumb catch the rim as he nips at his thighs and he’s getting huffy little breathes and whimpers. “You clean up real well,”

                “That’s w-what you wanted,” he snaps and Newt frowns because that won’t work, that attitude, he swats his ass and gets a high keening sound in return.  He doesn’t tease him too long, works his tongue past the ring of muscle and he can feel Hermann shake under his hands, tighten around his tongue. “Not gonna last,” he whines as Newt works in a digit alongside his tongue and he works them both in and out quickly and he can hear him fighting back broken moans as he gets closer. He works in a second finger, aims for his prostate as he slowly removes his tongue.

                “You cum when you need to,” he breathes and he finds that bundle and strokes hard before licking around his fingers, doesn’t let up on the assault. Hermann waits almost thirty seconds, because Newt was sort of counting in his head to see how fast he would cum after he was given permission, and he has to give him props because he hasn’t stopped rubbing those nerves and when he cums it’s with a stuttered _oh fuck_ and Newt smiles.

                He removes his fingers and Hermann groans, moves to lie on his back next to the cum stain on the sheets. “That was…” he doesn’t know what to say, everything feels slow.

                “Let me go brush my teeth,” he says slowly and he’s out of the room before Hermann can blink, closes and locks the bathroom door and grabs for a new toothbrush. “He wasn’t very loud,” he mumbles to himself as he scrubs his teeth, “no big deal,” he just stares at himself in the mirror and he’s sure he’s been brushing his teeth for a while, scrubs at his lips until they tingle and then spits. He cups his hand under the faucet and rinses before drying his hands. “Didn’t ask if it was okay,” he says softly to himself before heading back to the room and he can hear the TV from upstairs as he closes the door and Hermann looks at him with wide eyes.

                “Newton,” he says slowly and Newt sits on the bed and frowns.

                “Sorry, I… Got carried away I didn’t ask if it was ok-“

                “Newton,” Hermann says a little louder and he’s pushing him back slowly, forcing him to lie back against the pillows. “Stop talking,” he whispers, ghosts his mouth over his jaw, “decent surprise,”

                “Decent,”

                “Definitely need practice,”

                “So it wasn’t good,”

                “It was good, could have been better.”

                “I’m wounded,”

                “You’d think someone who talks as much as you would know how to use their tongue,”

                “Now you’re just being hurtful,” Newt laughs and Hermann is leaning down to swallow the noise, reaches back to give his cock a firm stroke that has him gasping into the kiss.

                “I was wondering,”

                “I’ve got condoms, the ones we usually use,” he interrupts and Hermann frowns at him. “Sorry, interrupting,”

                “Don’t want you to move,” it takes Newt a minute.

                “Wanna do all the work?”

                “Yes,” he pauses for a moment, “no touching.” Newt runs his hands through his hair and Hermann has this fucking smile on his face as he leans back.

                “No touching?”

                “None, hands to yourself.”

                “Don’t think I can do that,” he murmurs and Hermann is forcing him to put his hands behind his back before reaching for the lube on the nightstand. “This is going to be torture,” he murmurs and Hermann touches Newt’s chest lightly.

                “Does he always listen to the TV that loud?”

                “He’s actually got some hearing loss,” Newt says, and it isn’t a lie but it also isn’t exactly the truth and he’s breathing hard as he presses the tip to his hole, looks down at Newt with a hungry expression. “No more prep?”

                “Want to feel more,” Newt gives a quick upwards thrust and Hermann’s head drops forward between his shoulders as Newt works himself in.

                “Don’t need my hands,” he moans when Hermann is full seated and he’s rubbing his lube covered hand on the sheets before pressing it against Newt’s chest. He bounces slow, can feel the slide of every ridge along his walls and he’s getting hard again and he can see Newt getting restless.

                “Hands stay put,” he pants, and Newt gives a hard thrust that has him gasping loudly, high moans trailing the end of each one.

 

                “Babe,” Newt whines, it’s been almost five minutes and Hermann is only half hard, each bounce less enthusiastic than the last. “Let me touch you, Herms, come on,” he lets out a reluctant sigh and nods and Newt’s hands are on him fast, moving him back against the bed. “You need work on riding,” he laughs and Hermann frowns at him as his leg is lifted over his shoulder.

                “Are you going to talk or move?” Newt gives a sharp thrust forward and Hermann is arching into him.

                “Want you to scream my name,” he huffs and Hermann lets out a low moan.

                “Think you can make that happen?” Newt smiles wide and he’s getting this challenging look that has him thrusting a little harder. He can feel Hermann forcing himself to be quiet.

                “Oh that’s definitely cheating,”

                “D-didn’t realize this was a _game,_ ” Newt sucks a mark against his throat, rams against his prostate with each thrust and he can feel him arching off the bed after each one, head tilted back on the pillow and he’s started a slow chant of his name and he knows he’s close as he kisses across his chest before leaning back to hitch Hermann’s leg up a little higher on a thrust and he fucking _shouts_ his name, fingers wrapping around the bars of the headboard.

                “That’s what I like to hear,” he murmurs but Hermann is breathing too hard to hear him as Newt moves to stroke his cock. He doesn’t get any quieter and there’s a lull in Tendo’s show and he can fucking _hear_ them. He cums first, and it sets off Hermann’s own orgasm, he’s locked eyes with Newt who is giving him a weak smile as he unhooks his leg. “So,” he pants and Hermann is frowning before he can say anything else. “What was that about screaming?”

                “It was hardly a shout,” he grumbles and Newt is kissing him hard.

                “I hate to end this,” Newt whispers, “but we should get back upstairs,” he gets a groan in return.

 

                “If this isn’t the best dinner I’ve ever had,” Tendo says when Newt comes back upstairs, freshly showered and clothed.

                “You are not going to ruin this body high I’ve got going on right now,” he says and Tendo smiles at him. “And when has anything I’ve ever made not been good?”

                “That’s a very excellent point, do you need a hand?”

                “Actually yeah,” they head to the kitchen. “Butter, cheese, pepper,” he’s getting a colander from the cupboard, sets it in the sink and drains the pasta before moving it back to the pot. “I need one of those big spoons, yeah cool okay,” he’s mixing a third of the butter in with some cheese and pepper, “parmesan,” he mixes it, takes it off the stove and Tendo is grabbing plates as he removes the chicken.

                “Fuck that smells really good,”

                “Go get high, or get Hermann high, and find a movie.”

                “Rocky Horror?”

                “Fuck yes,”

               

                “Okay this is really good,”

                “Tendo, dude, close your mouth,” he laughs and he’s starting up the movie and Hermann is making soft noises as he eats. “You like it?” He gets a quick nod and smiles as Hermann shovels the food into his mouth.

                “I haven’t seen this movie before,” he says and Newt and Tendo are looking at him like half his face is missing.

                “You’ve never se-“

                “Tendo, don’t start an assault, what do you think of it?”

                “I like it,”

                “See that’s all I need to hear,”

                “When you all finish there’s dessert.” Hermann’s eyes go wide. “Did you forget about it?”

                “Actually I did,”

                “Must have fucked you so hard you lost some of your memory,”

                “Disgusting,”

                “Guys I’m right here, come on,” Tendo whines and Newt smiles so hard it hurts.

 

                “Tendo shut up, this is like… The fucking moon landing,” Newt snaps and he’s watching Hermann take his first bite of the mousse, watches the way his eyes shut when his mouth closes around the spoon and he lets out a soft moan. “It’s good, right?”

                “So good,” he sighs and he’s kissing the corner of his mouth quickly before leaving him alone to finish it.

 

                “I hope they have that trailer set up for my class when we get back,” Newt sighs, and Hermann is curled up against him in bed.

                “Do you not like sharing a class?”

                “Cramped, I like to move around,”

                “Think I’ll miss the company,”

                “Yeah?”

                “Even if you are obnoxious,”

                “We can still have lunch together,”

                “I’d like that,” Newt kisses him, cups the side of his face and smiles when he pulls back.

                “Was thinking we could stay here tomorrow and watch movies, unwind,”

                “Sounds nice,”

                “Think Tendo has a date with Alison, so we’ll be… Alone,”

                “Oh would you stop,” he lets out a startled laugh and Newt is hugging him close. “Goodnight, Newton.”

                “Night, math nerd.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the mousse recipe from here  
> http://www.foodnetwork.com/recipes/alton-brown/chocolate-mousse-recipe.html  
> I've only had mousse once in my life I was at a birthday party and it was layered the way Newt makes it... God the girl who invited me is so rude now. Also the chicken Newt makes is something my mother makes a lot because I love lemons, like there's lemon garlic sauce you can probably find in your local market, you marinate the chicken *you should for several hours if not the whole day* then you use the sauce and the chicken over angel hair pasta, my mom does fancy stuff with noodles but like... It tastes very excellent without all the stuff added.  
> Anyways... Few more chapters and the relationship starts to get better...


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's fucking angry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but only towards the middle/end of the fic everything else is just sad  
> sorry it took so long I usually update every 3 or 4 days but this chapter was.... Difficult to write?  
> Also Hermann likes to bite, he's like... who knows he's a fucking child what a fucking child

                “You want to go outside? Hermann, it is _freezing_ outside,” Newt whines and he’s pulling on a pair of Tendo’s gloves because he certainly isn’t going to let Hermann go out there by himself, in an area he doesn’t know, in the middle of nowhere, he doesn’t want him to get lost, he’s pulling on a scarf.

                “If I have to stay in here another minute I might rip my hair out,”

                “Alrighty, Ringo, The Beatles aren’t gonna leave you behind,”

                “Asshole,” Newt smiles and they venture outside into the cold morning air.

 

                “Tendo left like twenty minutes ago,” Newt says as he scrolls through his phone.

                “It’s barely seven-thirty.”

                “He’s a fucking weirdo… How late were we up last night?”

                “Until about two,”

                “Why are we outside again?” He asks on a yawn and Hermann is tangling their fingers.

                “Fresh air,”

                “We could have opened a window.”

                “Are you going to complain the entire time?”

                “I actually just might,” he says thoughtfully and Hermann rolls his eyes.

                “Would you like to go back?”

                “We could go for a drive; it’s pretty dead out here in the winter…” He can see Hermann shaking a little and frowns. “I _told_ you it was cold,” he says, pulling Hermann close.

                “Yes, well it just now settled in,”

                “Hit me the minute we walked outside.” He mumbles as they head back.

                “This was a bad idea,”

                “It wasn’t a great one, no, not entirely bad, even being twenty minutes away from the main roads the air smells better, even if it hurts to breathe in,” he says and they can see Tendo’s house. “Can we go back to bed; I’d like to go back to bed,”

                “Yes I suppose,” he says slowly, stifling a yawn and Newt smiles.

                “Your leg okay?”

                “Hurts a little,” he admits as Newt unlocks the front door and the temperature inside is almost as bad as it is outside.

                “God _dammit_ Tendo,” he mutters because the heat is working but not as well as it should be and he leaves Hermann upstairs as he runs down to the basement to their room. It’s colder in there than it is outside and he’s shaking his head, taking the stairs two at a time. “So, if I said you could sleep in the car on the way to the store how would you react?”

                “Why would we go to the store?”

                “Our room is colder than it is outside, like… We need a heater or we will die in our sleep.”

                “I would need some painkillers first.”

                “I have some weed,” he offers and Hermann makes a face as Newt pulls a tin from the shelf and lights a joint, takes a small hit before handing it to Hermann. “Gotta… Spray down,” he’s looking through some drawers. “This is the girliest smelling stuff but it literally kills the smell of weed,” he sprays Hermann before he can protest. “Cherry blossom,” he smiles like an idiot and Hermann hands him the joint with the biggest frown plastered to his face.

                “I could have waited to smoke,” he says and Newt taps it out, grabs his car keys and they’re out the door bracing the cold again.

 

                “I really love these seat warmers,”

                “You’ve said that six times now, Herms,” Hermann turns to look at Newt who is smiling like an idiot, “maybe seven times,” he looks over at Hermann when they hit a light coming off the freeway. “You hit that pretty fuckin hard,” he laughs and he’s watching him rub his stomach. “Are you hungry?”

                “Yeah,” he breathes and Newt shakes his head,

                “Should I stop and pick something up?”

                “You don’t have to,”

                “You should eat,” he says slowly, and he’s pulling into the parking lot of the store. “Could cook something up when we get back,” he opens Hermann’s door for him and Hermann is weirdly affectionate as they roam the store for a heater fan, kisses at the back of his neck as he looks to see what fan they would need, arms wrapped around his waist.

                “We could have…” He clears his throat and Newt is giving him this look as he grabs one of the larger heater fans.

                “Could have what?” He asks and Hermann is looking around slowly and no one is in the aisle and he fucking _swats_ Newt on the ass and he drops the fan. “ _Holy shit,_ Hermann we are in _public_ ,”

                “Yes, well,” he picks up the fan. “If you had not been so quick to leave we could have,”

                “But we can when we get back, right?”

                “Maybe,”

                “Maybe?” Hermann is sliding his hand into Newt’s back pocket, fan tucked under his other arm and he can feel his whole body stiffen up. “Hermann,” he says slowly, and he gets a soft hum.

                “Yes?”

                “Y-you’re kinda… Limping…” He whispers and he sees a cart and he’s making Hermann lean against one of the shelves as he drives the cart back and forces him to sit in the basket part. “Don’t be a baby,” he says and Hermann is getting into the cart, legs dangling over the front as he leans back and Newt kisses the top of his head. “Breakfast stuff,” he says as he slides the fan under the basket. “What did you want?”

                “Whatever you wanted to make,” he says softly, head lulled back with his eyes shut, he’s being kissed again, “can we get tea?”

                “Anything you want,” he breathes and he can feel Hermann smiling.

                “Chocolate chip pancakes sound good,”

                “You’ve gotta keep this chocolate thing under control,” he laughs and Hermann sighs. “We can still do that, though, peppermint tea as well?”

                “Yes please,”

                “God you’re so cute,” he laughs and they’re moving through the store and the closer they get to the end of the aisle the faster Newt seems to be walking until he’s practically sprinting.

                “Fuck, Newton,” he’s covering his eyes with his hands because they have to turn and they’re going too fast and he’s being flung hard against the side of the cart and he feels the wheels lift before slamming back to the ground and Newt is laughing behind him. “Slow down before you tip the cart,” he can feel him slow down.

                “You’re no fun,”

                “That was dangerous,” he snaps and Newt is smiling like an idiot, trotting down the aisle.

                “Was pretty cool,”

                “Had my eyes closed,”

                “Man I’m sure if we were going fast enough we could have gotten to the fucking Hogwarts Express,”

                “Would you just hurry up and get the stuff we need,”

                “Grumpy,”

                “My leg hurts, Newton, I’m sorry,”

                “Okay, yeah, I can hurry, sorry about that.”

 

                “Was going to make bread,”

                “Bread,”

                “Yes,” Newt says and he’s smiling as Hermann eats his fourth pancake, can see the stick of syrup on his bottom lip and he’s moving to put another one on his plate. He sets the pan on the table, leans down to kiss Hermann and can taste the syrup on his mouth and Hermann hums as he pulls away. “Chocolate bread?”

                “Please,” he murmurs and Newt smiles.

                “But after this,”

                “Yes, I know, limit myself,” he’s being kissed again, and his body buzzes.

                “I’ll start the bread; did you want any more pancakes?”

                “No thank you,” and Newt is catching his lips before he can focus his attention on the pancake and he can feel Newt’s smile as he pulls away.

                “When you finish that you can stay,” he’s pushing open the window and Hermann watches him as he starts making a loaf of bread. Once it’s in the oven they retreat downstairs and Hermann is still limping a little. He hooks the fan up.

                “That feels wonderful,” he whispers and Newt’s convinced him to strip down to his briefs, let the heater fan hit him while he works the knot from his leg, he’s got the TV on low, moved some of their clothes they had to the small dresser in the room so Tendo doesn’t have to keep bringing them clothes whenever they fool around, which has been a lot, honestly more than what they would normally do.

                “Well it’s cold down here,” he says from where he’s crouched on the floor.

                “Get up here, my leg feels fine,”  

                “Think it was that other joint?”

                “More than likely,” he says and Newt is curling against his side, working his pants off. He lets out a breathy moan as he kicks them to the floor and Hermann smiles.

                “God that feels good,” he’s got his hand resting low on Hermann’s stomach, kisses along his side and smiles at the soft protests he gives.

                “Newton,”

                “You’re getting all the heat,” he whines and Hermann is smiling, moving to straddle him, “well that’s a little better,”

                “Yeah?”

                “Yeah,” he pushes his hand through his hair, “you should slick it back,” he starts, voice soft, “I’m sure Tendo has a bunch of hair stuff,” he trails off because the waistband of his briefs are being plucked. He lifts his hips up so Hermann can drag them down and off. “Oh… There’s the heat,” he sighs, “feels even better naked,” he can feel the drag of lips against his thigh, the side of his cock, “love you so much,” he moans and Hermann is pulling him into his mouth, works him slow until he cums on a low moan with Hermann’s name dripping off his lips.

 

                “Newton,” he starts slowly, “settle down,” he pats the space next to him and Newt flops down, lets Hermann pull him close, and he’s fighting back a sob as he kisses the top of his head.

                “All those workbooks, all my books, the homework,”

                “Can be replaced,” he murmurs, kissing the side of his face hard and the living room smells like bread. “You thank whoever made sure you were not in there when it happened,” he’s forcing Newton to look at him. “Look at me,” he says and Newt lets out a shaky breath, “Sie sind sicher, Liebling,” _you are safe, darling._

                “Ich weiß,” _I know,_

                “I think I heard a car pull up,” he says softly and Newt is drying his eyes with his sleeves, kisses Hermann quickly and curls up against his side as the door opens.

                “Ah, my favourite nerds, wow it smells really good in here,” Tendo says and he’s smiling wide as he sits down but it looks like he’s been crying pretty fucking hard, he zones out for a little while, staring at the TV and Newt sort of clears his throat and he jumps.

                “Are you okay, dude?”

                “Alison’s family isn’t...”

                “You wanna go talk?”

                “Yeah,” his voice breaks and Newt is off the couch, following Tendo upstairs and Hermann turns the TV down and watches a rerun of some TV show he’s seen a few episodes of.

 

                “So Alison’s mom is in ICU, her dad died last year I guess…” Newt says softly when he comes downstairs to grab Tendo some water and bread.

                “That’s awful,”

                “She’s apparently really cool, Alison is still at the hospital, he’s thinking about calling in tomorrow to go sit up there with her,”

                “I hope she’ll be okay,” he whispers and Newt is kissing him hard, hand cupping the back of his neck, other squeezing his shoulder and Hermann is fisting his hands in his shirt.

                “I’m going to drive him up there in a minute,”

                “It’s almost dark outside, forty minutes both ways,”

                “Twenty,”

                “There’s going to be traffic,”

                “That’s a good point,” he whispers and he’s kissing him quickly, “tag along, don’t like driving alone at night,”

                “Of course,” he breathes and he’s pulling Newt back in for another kiss.

                “Okay I’m just going to… Get my own water,” Tendo says and he’s watching them kiss for a second before disappearing into the kitchen.

                “Fuck, sorry” Newt calls out and Hermann is capturing his mouth again because even if it’s a shitty thing to think he’s glad he himself is okay, that Newton is okay, that nothing bad is happening to them in this moment and when he pulls back he feels guilty, swallows hard and Newt has his eyes closed and he’s smiling like an idiot. “You gonna kiss me again or can we go?”

                “One more,” he cups Newt’s face and kisses him hard, pulls back with a satisfied sound after a moment.

                “Oh no, you can’t make that noise and expect me not to kiss you again,” Newt grumbles and he’s tugging his hair a little, gets a soft gasp and he pulls back with a smile.

                “If you two are done,”

                “Fuck, sorry Tendo, damn you Hermann,” Newt scolds him and fuck why is he getting a boner and Newt watches him tug his sweater over his crotch and he gets this slow building smile. “Hermann is going to come with us, don’t want to drive back in the dark.” Tendo nods, “he gets to sit in the back.”

 

                “I don’t know what I’ll do if her mom dies,”

                “You’ll be there for her, that’s what you’ll do,”

                “Obviously… Why the fuck does this shit happen to good people,” he sounds choked up and Hermann is sitting in the backseat with his head resting against the window.

                “Because whatever is out there doesn’t care,” Newt gives him a look through the mirror and Hermann shrugs.

                “Thanks math man,” he whispers and Newt pats his thigh.

                “It’s gonna be okay dude,” Newt says and he can see Tendo shaking in the front seat from where he’s sitting and he reaches out and squeezes his shoulder.

 

                “Tell Alison we say hi,” Hermann says softly and Tendo nods as he gets out of the car.

                “Oh no, you get to stay in the back.” Newt snaps and Hermann swallows hard. “Think I didn’t notice,”

                “Notice what?” He chokes out because his dick is getting hard and he’s crossing his legs as Newt eyes him through the mirror.

                “Are you honestly getting hard in my car,” he raises his voice and Hermann lets out a small whimper, draws his bottom lip between his teeth. Newt smiles wide, “fuck,” he laughs, “is it bad if I want to watch you jerk off back there?”

                “Yes,” he moans as he shifts in his seat and Newt is smiling even harder.

                “Those the new jeans I bought you?”

                “Yes,”

                “Probably a little tight with your current situation,”

                “Y-yes,” he nods quickly and they’re stuck in traffic, he’s slowing to a stop and he lets out a soft sigh and casually angles his mirror down so he can see the top of Hermann’s pants.

                “Gonna be stuck in this for a while, back windows are tinted,”

                “I can wait until we get back,”

                “At least pop the top button,” he watches his fingers fumble with the top button, sighing softly as it pops free. “Maybe the zipper too,” he breathes and the noise he makes when he pulls the zipper down is heavenly. Traffic is moving at a slow crawl and he’s half hard in his own pants. “Hey,” he says and frowns.

                “Why is your mirror,” he starts and Newt is adjusting it back so he can look at Hermann, who has a disapproving look on his face.

                “Hey,” he laughs a little, “just wanted to see the colour of your briefs,”

                “Oh shut up,” he snaps and Newt is sitting up a little straighter in his seat. “You watched me get dressed,” he mutters and Newt smiles.

                “Yes, yes I did,” he sighs a little, traffic moves a little faster for a few minutes, and then they’re stuck. “Did I tell you,” he says and Hermann is looking out the window at the lights against the dark of the sky. “That your ass looked fantastic this morning,”

                “I don’t think so,”

                “Well it did… It does, you look good like all the time,” he stumbles, leans back hard in his chair and Hermann is smiling. The car is at a standstill, he can see the flash of cop lights up ahead and he unbuckles his seatbelt and leans forward to kiss Newt on the cheek.

                “Ich denke,” he breathes and Newt is putting the car in park because they aren’t going anywhere and the guy in the lane over wants to get into their lane so if their lane moves he can do that. He pushes his seat back and reclines his chair and Hermann has this serious look on his face.

                “Was denken Sie, die Liebe?” _What do you think, love?_ He’s getting a quick kiss and he can taste his nervousness, pulls him back in for one more, “Hermann,” he whispers, “my sweet nervous German,” he gets a quick smile and he can see his leg shaking.

                “Sie lassen mein Herz stottern,” _you make my heart stutter,_ Newt smiles wide and Hermann lets out a loud sigh, looks out the opposite window lets out a shaky breath. “Traffic is moving,” he adjusts his seat and he can hear the zip of his pants and the click of his seatbelt. He doesn’t say anything about the way he presses back hard in his seat when they pass the cops.

 

                “Muss ich wirklich Ihr Herz stottern?” _Do I really make your heart stutter?_ He asks when they get back to Tendo’s, sprawled out on the bed downstairs with the heater fan cranked up, stripped down to their briefs.

                “Ja, das tun Sie,” _Yes, you do,_

                “Was sonst?” _What else?_

                “Meine Knie… Manchmal fϋhle wie Gelee, wenn wir uns kϋssen.” _My knees… Sometimes feel like jelly when we kiss._

“I make your knees weak?” His voice is more teasing than anything and Hermann can feel his face heat up.

                “Shut up,”

                “No, this is good, what else?” He whispers, bumps his nose against his. “How do you feel when I do this,” he’s cupping the side of his face, smiles real quick before kissing him slow, lets his tongue run over his lip until he opens up and Hermann can feel his stomach flipping and his heart pounding loudly as Newt pulls back slowly.

                “Mein Magen,” he whispers

                “Your stomach, fuck are you okay do you feel s-“

                “Idiot,” he whispers and he’s kissing him again and Newt makes this shocked little noise that he loves, and he’s pulling back with a soft smack of lips. “Sie geben mir…Schmetterlinge.”

                “I don’t… Know that last word,” he admits weakly and he’s fighting back a smile as he cups Newt’s face, kisses the corners of his mouth.

                “Butterflies,”

                “I give you butterflies,” his voice is a hushed whisper and he locks eyes with Hermann, who swallows hard. “ _I_ give _you… Butterflies,_ ”

                “Yes,” Newt is kissing along his jaw, moving to straddle Hermann who lets out a soft sigh, turns his head to the side.

“I give you butterflies,” he whispers, kissing down his chest. “I make your knees feel like jelly,” he kisses down his stomach, stops at his waistband.

                “Fϋhlt sich fast wie…”

                “Almost feels like what?”

                “ _Love_ ,” Newt is moving to sit next to him, he can’t pinpoint his expression and he pushes Hermann’s hair back.

                “Love?”

                “Maybe,” he whispers and he can hear the break in his voice.

                “This,” Newt says softly, motioning to them, the box of condoms on the nightstand, “isn’t love… Hermann… It’s really good, no… Mind blowing sex and almost feelings,” he feels choked up, blinks a few times before looking down at Hermann who has his mouth pressed in a tight line. “Love is… Curling up and watching a movie, sitting in comfortable silence while reading or fuck, grading papers, even.”

                “I said _almost_ ,” he snaps and he’s sitting up and Newt is fighting back tears.

                “I _love_ you; it isn’t an _almost_ feeling it’s…” He’s rubbing at his eyes, sighing loudly.

                “Newton,” he whispers, and he’s grabbing his hands, entwining their fingers. “Let’s go for a walk,”

                “It’s below freezing outside,”

                “Bundle up,”

 

                “Why are we out here, I just want to go back inside.” Newt chokes out and Hermann is adjusting Newt’s hat, fusses with his scarf for a moment before he starts walking, Newt trailing behind him. “Hermann it’s cold,”

                “If you move more you’ll get warm.”

                “That is such a bullshit teacher excuse and you know it,” Hermann pauses for a moment so Newt can catch up, pulls him against his side.

                “What do people who… Are in love, what do they do?” He whispers and Newt lets out a shaky laugh.

                “Does it matter?”

                “Very much,” he grabs Newt’s hand, “please, Newton.”

                “Usually the guy buys flowers and he picks the girl up and they go on dates and,”

                “Yes, but we’re both men,”

                “Try telling that to Hollywood,” he snorts and Hermann smiles, “they would probably take turns… Maybe roses… Those are romantic... I’ve always thought red roses were tired,”

                “If you could change it…”

                “Blue…”

                “Blue roses?”

                “Yeah, what kind of flowers do you like?”

                “Carnations,” he breathes, and he can feel the chill settling in his bones but there’s a tiny café at the corner.

                “Don’t they send those for funerals?”

                “Yes, sometimes,”

                “That’s a little morbid,”

                “Love is a little morbid.”

                “Did you want to head back?”

                “Thought we could get something to eat… My treat,”

               

                “What else do they do?” He asks when they’ve both got something to drink.

                “Dates… The first kiss is usually a big deal,” he takes a drink of his coffee. “Then something bad happens, like someone or something gets between them,” he smiles when he feels Hermann’s foot tap against his own. “Sometimes,” he’s smiling around the rim of his cup, “they have really great sex and tell each other how much they love the other,” Hermann nods slowly, sips from his drink. “You gotta keep that chocolate thing under control, babe,”

                “It’s hot chocolate,”

                “ _Chocolate,_ ”

                “It’s really very good,”

                “Just… Limit yourself,” he taps his foot back, smiles at the waitress when she brings them a basket of fries.

                “Such an awful combination,” he mutters and Newt smiles.

                “I’m hoping it will put you off getting another cup,”

                “It has tiny marshmallows,” he argues and he gets a smile that puts everything he likes to shame.

                “Does it really,” Hermann nods slowly and Newt is calling the waitress over. “Can I get a hot chocolate,” she nods with a smile and Hermann is giving him a questioning look. “Tiny marshmallows are so great,” now he’s being blinded by his smile, it’s so big it’s borderline cheesy. “Stop that before you have to pay someone’s medical bill,”

                “Excuse me,”

                “Your smile,”

                “Mein Gott, are you going to start this again, Newton,” he leans back in his seat and Newt gives him a shrug.

                “Do you plan on permanently putting the sun out of business?”

                “God you’re awful,” he says softly and the waitress brings the hot chocolate and warns him it’s hot before going to take another tables order.

                “If you come over here you can share this with me,” he says and Hermann frowns.

                “No, you come over here.”

                “No it’s my hot chocolate, you come here,”

                “I can see the door,”

                “What does that ha-“

                “I prefer not having my back to the door,”

                “Is this… No, hey I can move yeah, scoot over babe,” he murmurs and Hermann does and he’s sliding in next to him. “Can I ask why you don’t like having your back to a door?”

                “Anxiety,” he whispers and Newt nods slowly

                “I figured, I just… wanted to make sure,” he’s sliding the cup to him. “Drink up, yeah,”

                “Thought you wanted to share,”

                “That’s all you babe,” he leans against him and listens to the happy little noises he makes while drinking from the cup.

 

                “She left her number,” he whispers as he places exact change and a tip. Newt frowns as they walk outside and he can see her watching them through the window and he hates how his blood boils because he knows Hermann wouldn’t call her but he’s tugging his hand, forcing him to turn around before crushing their mouths together, he’s gasping at the sharp pain that courses through his teeth, bursts behind his eyelids. “Newton,” he groans and Newt’s hands are sliding to fit into his back pockets, pulls him closer if that’s possible. “No, Newton,” he’s pulling back and Newt is trying to kiss him again.

                “Why do people think you’re straight,” he whispers, and Hermann lets out a stuttered moan when Newt squeezes his ass. “You could be gagging on my cock and girls would still give you their numbers.”

                “That’s funny,” he whispers, bumps their noses together and Newt is watching him with curious eyes, “you’re the only one who gags,”

                “Oh _fuck_ you,”

                “Fuck _me_?”

                “Are you offering?”

                “You’re horrible,” he murmurs, kisses him quickly with a loud smack as he pulls back and Newt shivers. “We should get going,”

                “Kiss me like that again,” he urges and Hermann complies, pulls back with that same obnoxious smack of his lips and Newt lets out a breathy moan. “Like the way that sounds,”

                “Of course you do,”

                “What’s that supposed to mean,” he grumbles and he’s being kissed again.

                “Loud, you like loud,”

                “I like you,”

                “I can be loud,” he says and Newt laughs,

                “Quiet on the streets loud in the sheets,”

                “Horrifying,” he whispers and Newt is moving his hands, slides one into Hermann’s and moves them back towards the house.

 

                “I didn’t realize the walk was this long,” Newt whispers, and Hermann can feel the prickle of pain creeping to his hip and his leg stutters as he walks and Newt notices _instantly_. “Hold on, hey, don’t want you falling.” He says quickly and he’s pulling Hermann to lean against him, arm around his waist as they walk in time. “It’s right up ahead, can see the porch light,”

                “Thank god,”

                “Was thinking we take a hot bath,”

                “One downstairs is too small,”

                “Tendo’s isn’t,”

                “I’m not using Mr. Choi’s tub.”

                “I’ll scrub it, it’s really cool it’s against the wall and there’s a window that looks out over the woods,”

                “I’d rather not,”

                “The hot water is sublime,” he moans and Hermann rolls his eyes. “I’ll make you a mug of hot chocolate,”

                “You will?”

                “I think Tendo has the kind of mix with tiny marshmallows,”

                “If he doesn’t,”

                “He has those large marshmallows, that much I know,” he looks up at Hermann who has this dopey expression on his face. “Hot chocolate, massage, hot bath, and if you aren’t relaxed enough I can give you a blowjob,”

                “As long as you don’t gag,” he murmurs and Newt pinches his side as they walk up the steps.

                “Maybe if you didn’t have such a big dick,”

                “I don’t,”

                “You are definitely past average,” he murmurs and Hermann shakes his head as they walk inside, Newt locks the door behind him, “let me go scrub the tub, sit back and relax, take off all those layers,” he helps him to the couch, kisses him fast before heading upstairs, layers of clothing following him.

 

                “Feels good,” he moans, stretched out on the couch and Newt’s hands are warm against his cold skin, working every knot from his back.

                “I did this the other day and it’s worse now than before,” he mumbles and Hermann lets out soft little gasps as Newt kisses at his shoulders. “What’s got you so worked up,” he whispers, feels the way Hermann shifts underneath him. “Think that’s… Most of it, the bath should help,” he moves off of Hermann who moves to sit up and Newt is running a hand through his hair and he’s close enough for Hermann to touch, he lets his hands trail up the backs of Newt’s thighs, over the curve of his ass as he pulls him forward a fraction. “Oh, Hermann,” he breathes and he lets out a whine as Hermann noses at the side of his cock through his briefs.

                “Thank you,” he murmurs and he gets a small laugh

                “I should be thanking y-you, fuck,” he whispers, feels the wet drag of his tongue through his briefs, lets his fingers run through Hermann’s hair. “You don’t have to, Herms,”

                “Making me hot chocolate,” he murmurs,

                “Doesn’t deserve a blowjob,”

                “I really like chocolate,” he offers and Newt loses it, he’s laughing so hard that it vibrates his whole body and Hermann is smiling at him, mouth pressed to his thigh.

                “You’re too much, Herms,” he’s slowly calming down, rubs his thumb over Hermann’s cheek, “let me make you that hot chocolate,” he gets a small nod.

                “When this beeps you stir it and bring it upstairs, I’m going to start the bath,” Newt says and Hermann nods, leans back into the couch and sighs because wow he feels great, all the stiffness in his limbs is gone, and he watches the way Newt’s ass moves as he walks up the stairs.

 

                “Bubbles?”

                “Oh don’t make that face,” he’s got the blinds open and he was right, you can see into the woods, “it started snowing, it’ll probably stick,” he murmurs and Hermann is setting the mug on the flat stones that border the corner tub. “Strip, come on, feels amazing,” he’s moving, watches Hermann pull his briefs off before slowly sinking into the tub.

                “This is,” he settles back and lets out a soft sigh, “splendid,”

                “God you’re a dork,” Newt whispers, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Not too hot?”

                “Perfect,” he isn’t a huge fan of bubbles but it is relaxing and the way Newt keeps kissing the side of his face is distracting, he turns to catch his lips, water shifts as he moves to pull Newt against his chest.

                “Optimum relaxation,” he moans into the kiss and Hermann is fighting back a smile as his fingers press into Newt’s lower back. “Add a little pressure to that spot,” he murmurs and he does, smiles at the way his lips part and his eyes fall shut. “Little circles,” and he follows instructions, small circles and Newt is straddling him, face pressed against his chest as he works a small knot from his lower back. “You’re an absolute gentleman,” he moans and Hermann laughs. It gets quiet after a moment; Newt practically drapes himself on Hermann as his fingers play with the back of his hair.

                “You need a shave,”

                “You need a haircut,” he tugs on a lock of his hair and can feel the way his breathing stutters. “Hair pulling, really?” He tugs again and gets a low groan. “Maybe you shouldn’t cut your hair,”

                “I have to make an appointment,” he murmurs, tilts his head back so it’s cradled in Newt’s hands.

                “It looks a little funky with the undercut getting longer, still like it,”

                “Yes, well enjoy it while it lasts,”

                “What else do you like, besides… The hair pulling,” he’s kissing along his throat, smiles at the soft sigh he gets.

                “Most things, I suppose,”

                “Be a little more specific,”

                “What we do is nice,” he says slowly,

                “I’m sensing hesitation,”

                “Definitely some hesitation,” Newt smiles against his throat, he moves his hands to tilt Hermann’s head forward so he can kiss him.

                “Should I just… List some things off?”

                “Might be easier,”

                “Um… Piss?”

                “No,” he gets an absurd look.

                “Hey, I figured I would start off with something… Different, get that look off your face, before I started with stuff… I didn't mind.” he says quickly and Hermann rolls his eyes, “ball gags,”

                “Do you honestly like being gagged, Newton,” he gets an awkward shrug.

                “Do you like being gagged, Hermann,” he says it in the same condescending tone.

                “Very much,” he gets a stuttered laugh and then a soft _oh._

                “Beads?”

                “Can’t say,”

                “Plugs,”

                “Yes,” he breathes and Newt smiles wide, moves one of his hands down Hermann’s chest.

                “Tell me what you like best,” he murmurs, hand brushing over his cock and he jolts a little, some of the water sloshes over the side of the tub and Newt smiles again, “sorry,”

                “That isn’t the look of someone who feels sorry,”

                “Because I’m _really_ not,” he laughs, kissing Hermann quickly,

                “If you continue,” he breathes, “we’ll have to rinse off,”

                “Do you want me to stop?”        

                “No,” he’s kissing him, biting his lower lip hard and Newt whines, shifts a little and the water laps dangerously close to the edge of the tub as he strokes him faster. He’s moving to sit up more, gasping loudly as he cups Newt’s face, kisses him until he sees stars on an upstroke.

                “You make the sweetest sounds,” he murmurs, strokes him slow and he’s being watched with half lidded eyes, “let me drain the tub, go downstairs and shower off, get ready for bed, find a movie,” he kisses him slow and it takes him a moment to respond, hands sliding against his skin and Newt lets out a startled moan as Hermann’s fingers lightly touch his cock.

                “Hands on my shoulders,” he says and Newt nods, places wet hands on Hermann’s shoulders as he adjusts him to sit comfortable on his lap. “We can rinse off up here,” he murmurs and he gets a slow nod.

                “Y-yeah we can, Jesus that feels good,” Hermann’s thumb rubs over the tip slowly, switches between soft presses and hard presses.

                “Don’t bounce,” he scolds and Newt lets out a weak protesting noise. “You are getting water everywhere, Newton,” he’s moving to wrap his arm around his waist, draws his knees up so when he bounces it’s just a wet slap and a slight ripple of water. Most of the bubbles are gone, he admires how pink his skin is, the way he chews on his bottom lip and he can’t fight the slow building smile and Newt’s hand is pressed against his chest.

                “S-stop smiling you dork,” he moans and Hermann tilts his head back and smiles even harder, “you are putting literally no effort into this,” he groans and he’s pushing Hermann’s hand away, leaning back to pull the drain plug.

                “Sorry,” he murmurs and Newt rolls his eyes.

                “You’ve still got that smile on your face,”

                “Yeah,” he breathes and he’s getting this look.

                “Are you going to like, tell me why you’re smiling or what?” The water is almost gone and Hermann is stretching his legs out, doesn’t say a word and Newt is getting up, pulling the shower curtain, turning on the faucet so it runs hot before switching it to the shower head. He helps Hermann to his feet, “legs okay?”

                “Fine,”

                “You’re still smiling,”

                “Yes I am,”

                “Why, please tell me why,” Hermann is kissing him slow, hands rubbing up and down his back. “Okay, just because you kiss like a champ,” he’s kissing along his jaw, “you’re still smiling, come on, Herms,” he’s forcing Hermann to look up at him, “would you stand up straight, you aren’t going to kiss me until you tell me why you can’t get rid of that _cheesy_ smile,” he’s being tugged against Hermann, looks up at him with confusion melted onto his features.

                “You are,” he starts, swallows hard, “radiant,”

                “Gross, people say that to expecting mothers,”

                “Stunning,”

                “Oh, I like that,” he whispers and Hermann is kissing him, thumb brushing over his cheek. “You think I’m stunning,” he smiles and Hermann rolls his eyes.

                “Wash up, Newton,”

                “ _Stunning_ ,”

                “Shut up,” he’s working the shampoo into his hair and Newt is turning towards him, wide smile still plastered to his face.

                “Don’t think you’ve ever complimented me,”

                “Of course I compliment you,”

                “Not like that,” he whispers and he’s frowning,

                “I’m sure I’ve…”

                “Don’t think so,” he gives a weak smile, “I know it’s stupid but that… Means a lot to me, is that weird, that’s weird I’m sorry,”

                “You are… A funny little man,” he murmurs and Newt rolls his eyes, leans back to rinse the suds from his hair.

                “You’re like what, four or five inches taller than me,”

                “More when you’re on your knees,” Newt lets out a strangled laugh, pushes his wet hair back and gives Hermann the most ridiculous look.

                “Okay, _funny_ guy, rinse off,”

 

                “I am freezing,” and Newt can feel him shake against his body.

                “Hair is still wet, told you to dry it,”

                “I did,”

                “Not very well,” he’s pulling him tight against his body, pulls the blanket up over their heads and kisses him. “Did you set your alarm?”

                “It’s your turn to do that,” he gets a loud groan, then the covers are off and he’s reaching for his phone to set the alarm so they don’t oversleep. “It takes all of a minute to set it, stop complaining.”

                “Yeah but the screen is so bright,” he whines and Hermann is smiling as he drops the phone on the nightstand and pulls him back against his body. “So,” he kisses him, “was thinking about leaving very early, drop by the hospital with coffee for Tendo and Alison,”

                “That’d be nice,”

                “Yeah,” he yawns, draws the covers up and kisses Hermann hard and quick. Hermann moves to straddle him. “We have to get up early,” he whispers and he can see the smile on his face, “early, so early,” he whispers and he’s moving to sit up, runs his fingers through Hermann’s damp hair. “We can fool around for… Ten minutes, and still get six hours of sleep,”

                “Ten minutes,” he murmurs, lies back and pulls Newt to sit on his lap, plucks at the band of his briefs.

                “H-hey no, not, we can do hand stuff,”

                “ _Hand stuff,_ ”

                “Mouth stuff too,”

                “If you can handle,” he pauses, looks at the clock on the TV box, “five and a half hours of sleep,” Newt is shamelessly grinding against him, nods a little, “clean up and we can,” he pauses and Newt gives him a look.

                “W-we can what,”

                “You have to stop that,” he moans, moving Newt off of him. “Clean up,”

                “Do you plan on fucking me bare?”

                “Jesus, _yes,_ that is the intention,” he chokes out and Newt nods quickly, scrambles off the bed and shoulders the door hard on his way out, briefly shouting in pain. “Idiot,”

 

                “Fucking hit my shoulder,” he says when he comes back, “like hard, I think I got a splinter, fucking old ass door frame,”

                “Yes well that hasn’t seemed to flag your… Performance,”

                “Did you call my dick a _performance?_ ”

                “Please, I’m honestly urging you to shut your mouth before your IQ depletes completely,”

                “Harsh,” he whispers and Hermann is working off his briefs and shirt, “no yeah that was…”

                “Sorry,” he murmurs and he’s reaching out to touch Newt’s arm, “let me see your shoulder,”

                “I tried looking at it in the mirror,” he mumbles and Hermann is moving back, having him sit on the bed as he reaches for his glasses.

                “This is probably going to hurt,” he whispers and Newt flinches before he even touches him. “Oh hush,” he kisses the spot just below the splinter as he thumbs the skin apart, it’s more towards the top of his shoulder and this angle isn’t working very well.

                “Fuck, ow,” he whines and Hermann has to wrap his legs around Newt’s middle to hold him still. “Okay ow and you’re crushing my dick,” Hermann snorts and shakes his head.

                “Lie on your back, you move too much,” he murmurs, and Newt is moving to lie on his back.

                “If you continue to move the damage to your tattoo could be permanent,” he says and that has the man beneath him still as a rock. “This is going to be… Rather unpleasant, splinters usually are, so just,” he’s leaning down closer to his shoulder and can feel Newt’s breath against his face as he stretching the skin apart and he whimpers a little. “I’ve almost got it,” he murmurs and he’s pulling it out slowly a moment later.

                “Just wanna say, for the record or whatever, I love you,”

                “Oh hush,” he huffs and he’s frowning, “go clean that, now,” he’s moving off of him and Newt is tugging him off the bed with him.

                “Such a good doctor,” he smiles, kissing him and he can feel the bump of his glasses.

                “Oh, honestly, go clean that,”

                “I’ll clean this if you clean up so I can,” he clears his throat, “properly thank you,”

                “Pro- oh disgusting,” but he’s fighting back a smile and Newt laughs as he pushes them towards the bathroom.

 

                “Tomorrow night we get to bed early,” Newt says softly as he works two fingers in and out and Hermann is already breathing hard, “one more, almost done,”

                “Only going to get five hours if we’re lucky,”

                “Drink lots of coffee,” he laughs and he works in a third, “ah no,” he stops him from taking his glasses off, “l-leave those on,”

                “Why would I leave my glasses on?”

                “Because you look really good with them on,” he’s got this rasp to his voice and Hermann nods slowly, lets his hand fall back against the sheets as Newt withdraws his fingers and he’s getting a stuttered moan from the man beneath him. “So fuckin good,” he breathes, leans down to kiss him slowly and he’s getting more soft noises that make his heart beat hard in his chest. He lines up after slicking himself up and presses in, he likes the way Hermann’s damp hair sticks against the pillow, the way his mouth parts slightly when he’s fully inside and the impatient shift of his hips when Newt admires him for too long.

                “You didn’t use a condom,”

                “N-no I didn’t, fuck, do you wa-“

                “No, just _move,_ ” he groans and he can do that, pulls back and snaps his hips forward and he notices the way his fingers grab at the sheets, the small bobble of his head as Newt does it again and again, same brutal thrust. “Schneller, Liebling, komm schon, etwas schneller,” _Faster, darling, come on, little faster,_ his voice is beyond wrecked and Newt loves it, picks up the pace and Hermann is lightly touching his shoulders,  “so gut, so verdammt gut,” _so good, so fucking good._ That’s it, Newt’s cumming hard, presses his face against Hermann’s shoulder as he pins his hands against the bed.

                “Want to ride you,” he pants and Hermann groans, pulls him up for a bruising kiss as he slides out and he’s pressing the lube into Hermann’s hands. “I can do five hours of sleep, we can nap during second hour,” he’s breathing hard against the side of his neck when he slides a long digit inside and Newt is moaning loudly as he preps him quickly, presses wet, opened mouth kisses to Hermann’s face when he gets to three, pumps them quickly before slicking himself up. “I’ll do all the work,” he murmurs and Hermann nods quickly as Newt slides down.

                “Going to fill you up,” he murmurs, head tilted back as Newt moves slowly.

                “Dirty talk,” he whines, lifts up and slides back down quickly.

                “Sollten mehr Zeit genommen haben,” _should have taken more time,_

                “Time for what,”

                “Prep, es ist so eng… du bist,” _Prep, it’s… you’re so tight._

“You’ve got… one helluva mouth,” he moans, pulls up slow and he can feel Hermann lifting his hips as he slides down, he’s pinning his hands to the bed and he can hear him swallow, likes the way his glasses are crooked on his face and he leans down to kiss him, moves a little faster and swallows every noise he makes until he can feel that tight pull, the stutter in his hips, and then the flood of warmth that spreads through his body and he’s sighing against Hermann’s lips as the other breathes hard through his nose. “Feels so good,” he murmurs, yawns against the side of his neck.

                “Did you need anything before I,” he yawns, removes his glasses and sets them haphazardly on the nightstand, “sleep?”

                “Don’t move, can we… Sleep like this?”

“Such an awful mess,” he mutters but he’s grasping for the blanket, drags it to half cover Newt and he’s closing his eyes.

                “I love you so much,”

                “If you start neither of us will get any sleep,”

                “Don’t want to sleep,” he breathes but Hermann can hear the sleep edging into his voice but he humors him.

                “What would we do, instead of sleep, Newton,”

                “Watch TV, I could catch up on a few grades, send out some emails,”

                “Would you like to clean up and… Camp out on the couch?”

                “Very much, actually, because I don’t know how people do this because,”

                “It isn’t very comfortable, yes,” he murmurs and that small two minute window where he could have passed out- not caring as much as he could have, is gone and it seems the same for Newt and he’s slowly moving off of Hermann.

                “I have to throw this stuff in the wash,” he whispers and Hermann is turning on the light, watches the pull of Newt’s arms as he starts to take the sheets off the bed. “Go get cleaned up,” he leans down to kiss him and he nods.

                “Yes, alright, go” he mutters when he’s being kissed several more times.

 

                “God I love the way this stuff smells,” he murmurs and he’s pulling Hermann against him, nose pressed to his skin as he inhales. “Did you find anything to read?”

                “Yes, I did,” he says softly, and Newt is moving to pull on a sweatshirt, black briefs back in play and Hermann makes a helpless sound as he watches him turn around and bend over, lord have mercy, to grab his laptop.

                “Fuckin energizer bunny,” he laughs and Hermann goes red, tugs the sweatshirt down to cover his growing bulge.

                “Shut up,”

                “God, you know, those glasses and you getting all huffy is really just… Turning me on, like…” he’s moving them up the stairs to the couch, flips on the TV and goes to the closet to grab blankets. “Remind me to buy some more pillows, maybe after work… Maybe before work, fuck who knows, what I do know is the pillows on that bed are not enough,”

                “Thank god you feel the same about that,” he says softly and Newt is dropping several large blankets on the couch before heading downstairs to grab the pillows. “Tomorrow,” he says and Newt is settling next to him on the couch, adjusts blankets and pillows and pulls one of the box chairs, Tendo calls them ottomans but it’s literally a cushiony box chair, up to the couch so Hermann can stretch his legs. He sets the laptop on the other side of Hermann, stretches out so he’s lying across his lap. “Honestly,” he mutters.

                “You were saying about tomorrow,”

                “Since you have kept me awake I will be getting one of those… Chocolate coffee’s and you will not say a word about my consumption of said drink.”

                “That sounds fair to me,” he says and he’s shifting, trying to get comfortable and maybe also rubbing against Hermann because he’s half hard and getting off again sounds _really_ good.

                “Keep that up,” he turns the page in his book and it is the most pretentious fucking noise he’s ever heard in his whole life. “I will not hesitate to shove you off of me,”

                “Could just spank me,”

                “Do you want me to spank you?”

                “Do I deserve to be spanked?”

                “If you are going to answer questions with more questions I will move to the chair over there, I will read until I fall asleep.”

                “N-no don’t,” he says and he’s closing his laptop, pushing it to the far end of the couch.

                “How do you ask,” he says, voice slowly testing the waters and Newt is moving to sit up, turns to look at Hermann.

                “Would… Do you… Want me to call you _sir_?”

                “If,” he pauses a moment, “if we were not this… Had not been this intimate,”

                “You don’t do the sub/dom thing?”

                “No,”

                “Okay because I… Honestly don’t know what that entails and I just like being spanked like,” he stumbles over his words and Hermann is giving him this small smile, nods a little, “I just… really like it I don’t want… Like the stuff they use or whips just,”

                “You’re getting worked up, Newton,” he whispers and Newton is looking up at him, little shake in his voice.

                “Sorry,”

                “If you want,” he’s leaning forward to kiss the corners of his mouth, “we can, I have no… Honestly, no issue with spanking you,”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Would you like to now?”

                “Questions with questions, dude,”

                “I am sure, Newton, if it keeps you from… Rubbing against me while you finish your work I would be more than happy.”

                “Should I…?”

                “On my lap, yes, or whatever is comfortable to you,” he leans back and lets Newt settle himself. “Now, briefs on or off,” 

                “Off,” he whispers and he shivers at the slide of the briefs, he only pulls them far enough to show the pale globes of his ass.

                “Are you okay?”

                “Yeah,” heavenly is an understatement for the way his voice sounds.

                “I’m going to need… Slight guidance as to where you would… Like the blows,”

                “Anywhere on my ass, and just slightly below, not the very backs of my thighs,” Hermann nods slowly, rubs the globes so the first blow doesn’t hurt as bad.

                “Are you sure,” he says softly and Newt nods.

                “If you aren’t comforta- ah,” he lets out a whimper as Hermann brings his hand down directly on the round of his ass and he can feel him shift a little as he does several in quick succession.

                “Would you like more?”

                “Y-yes please,”

                “Harder?”

                “Just a little,” he whispers and he’s melting into Hermann’s lap, stiffens a little as he lands several more blows to his left cheek, grips and kneads the mounds, feels the blossom of heat under his hands and smiles. “Few more and I should be okay,” he lands the next few hard and he’s begging for more so Hermann complies until he hears a small hiccup. He’s quickly flipping him, careful as he forces him to sit next to him, facing him on the couch.

                “You’re crying,” he’s brushing the tears back with his fingers, “God have mercy, was I too rough? Are you okay?” He gets a short nod.

                “F-fine, it’s been a while, really smarts,”

                “ _Smarts,”_ he smiles, catches Newt’s lips as he’s about to protest and he’s cupping Hermann’s face, moves to sit on his lap and lets out a soft gasp. “Do you need ice?”

                “Need more kisses,” he says, looks up at Hermann through his lashes and he’s getting small, quick kisses between luxurious ones, likes the way he rubs soothing circles down his back as he murmurs soft apologies. “I’m beyond hard, stop apologizing,”

                “Do you want me,” he starts and Newt is nodding quickly.

                “Would you please,” Hermann is forcing him to stand, tugs his briefs down to expose his cock,  and Hermann doesn’t think he’s ever seen him this hard, prick a deep red, and he takes the tip into his mouth and Newt is sighing, fingers carding through Hermann’s hair. “So good,” he moans and Hermann is taking more of him into his mouth, looks up at him and is a little shocked to see him staring down at him. “Y-you’re a prince,” he whispers, lets his hand cup the side of Hermann’s face and he watches him close his eyes, lean into it as he sucks with earnest. “I’m so close,” he moans, gives small thrusts and Hermann hums and he can feel that coil and he’s spilling hot into his mouth, and usually it’s not much but he’s swallowing several times, lets his cock slip from his lips and Newt wobbles on his feet as Hermann fixes his briefs.

                “Sit down,” he says softly and Newt is slowly pushing Hermann onto his back, slots his legs between the others and rests against his chest. Hermann pulls the blankets over him, “I’m going to finish this chapter,”

                “That’s fine,” he whispers, takes his glasses off and stretches to put them on the coffee table next to his phone. “Thank you,”

                “Alles, was fϋr meine lieben,” _anything for my dear,_ he murmurs, glasses perched on the edge of his nose as his eyes scan the page quickly.

                “Love you,” Hermann runs his hand absently through Newton’s hair, stops to turn the page.

                “I know, sleep, you have to drive,” he whispers and Newt is closing his eyes and Hermann smiles at the way he presses his face into his sweatshirt and sighs softly.

 

                “I feel… Really awake,” Newt says when his alarm goes off and Hermann is whining, wants five more minutes, _I showered last night, Newton, I can have five more minutes._ Newt sighs loudly, pulls himself off Hermann so he can get ready. If he stops a moment to admire the dorky almost smile on his face so what. He heads downstairs to change, notices it’s only five so he’ll let Hermann sleep twenty more minutes. He’s tugging his pants on when he hears Hermann grumbling, heavy feet hitting the stairs and then he’s in the room, rubbing his eyes viciously with the palms of his hands.

                “I’m up,” he slurs and Newt is placing a hand on his shoulder to steady him, “we are never staying up that late again when we have work in the morning,”

                “Okay, yeah,” he whispers and he’s guiding Hermann to the bed and he watches the man blink, once, twice, three times, before falling back against the pillows and he’s out like a light. “Sleepy math dork,” he laughs and he’s pulling a pair of jeans and a sweater, setting them aside with some briefs on the edge of the bed. “Herms, babe, gotta wake up for me,”

                “No,” he groans, stretches out on the bed and Newt smiles, crawls next to Hermann and he’s being grabbed, pulled tight to Hermann’s chest.

                “Babe we gotta get going,”

                “Babe,” he mocks and Newt snorts, kisses at his jaw. “You need to shave,”

                “Stuff I use is at the apartment,” he murmurs and Hermann groans, kisses the top of his head loudly and lets go of him. He’s getting off the bed, pats Hermann’s leg. “Come on, get dressed, brush your teeth, gotta get coffee and stop at the hospital.”

                “May I sleep in the car?”

                “Of course,” he says and Hermann sits up slowly, strips down right in front of Newt and he looks at him. “S-sorry,” he mutters and he’s looking away, “gonna go… Clean up,”

                “We do-“

                “I meant brush my teeth, try to… Trim this,” he motions to his face and Hermann goes red.

                “Yes of course,” he huffs and Newt smiles.

                “You thought,” he trails off, moves closer to Hermann as he pulls his pants on.

                “Oh stop it,” he snaps and Newt is pulling the zipper of the other’s pants up, “go shave, you look homeless,”

                “If I shave this I will literally look like a baby,”

                “Oh… So this…” he motions to his entire body, “was accidental, you did not plan to look like a baby?”

                “You’re a real asshole,” Newt grumbles and Hermann is kissing him, “with bad breath, seriously teeth need to be brushed right now,” He’s shoving him a little harder than he should towards the bathroom so they can brush their teeth.

 

                “No… I retract my earlier statement, _now_ you look like a baby.”

                “You said I looked homeless, I can’t look homeless,”

                “It is winter, I’m sure no one would have cared that you were growing it out, even if you were not doing it on purpose.” He’s watching Newt run his hands over his hairless face, frowning as he rubs circles against his jaw. He’s grabbing for a hand towel, wetting it before rubbing it over his face to catch any shaving cream he’s missed and Hermann is pressing against him.

                “What time is it?”

                “Half past five,”

                “Don’t have shoes on yet,” the noise Hermann makes before shamelessly grinding against him is almost animalistic, and Newt has to brace himself against the sink counter, head dropping between his shoulders as he feels clumsy fingers work the button and zipper of his pants, he’s turning to face Hermann, who stops long enough for him to get his pants off and then everything is frantic again, he’s licking his palm before tugging their briefs down and he takes them both in hand and Newt lets his head tilt back at the rough slide of Hermann’s hand. He swirls his thumb over the tops, gathers some of the wetness and works on spreading it as he bites at Newton’s neck, sucks deep bruises under his jaw.

                He catches sight of himself in the mirror and it almost makes him jump, hand stuttering on an upstroke that has Newt pressing his face into his shoulder. He’s got decently dark circles under his eyes, his hair is far too long, and there’s a small mess of almost faded bruises on his neck. He can feel himself slipping off the wagon, feel himself not being satisfied with these small acts but Newton is moaning his name, nipping at his earlobe and he focuses on him, not his drained appearance. He’s forcing Newt to look at him, kisses him hard and he thinks for a very small moment that he isn’t falling back into old habits, he’s sleeping with one guy who makes his heart stutter and his knees feel like jelly.

                “Look a little spaced out,” Newt moans and his hips move slightly, and Hermann is speeding up and it only takes a few more strokes before both of them are cumming, fluids mixing and Newt is grabbing Hermann’s hand, pulls it to his lips and practically cleans every drop. When he pulls back he’s being kissed hard, it isn’t even calculated and it hurts, teeth click and he’s whimpering but Hermann’s tongue is warm in his mouth as he reaches back for the damp hand towel, folds it in half while Hermann trails his teeth down his jaw. He cleans them up quickly, has to push Hermann back so he can pull his sweater off because both of them are a mess and if one of them, who is usually the voice of reason, is a little out of it then he has to step in. “Do you want a sweater, or something else,” his voice sounds harder than he planned but it does the job.

                “Sweater, please,”

                “You’ll have to move so I can get by,” Hermann doesn’t move. “We have to get to the hospital,” he doesn’t move when Hermann leans in to kiss him, it’s soft and he can’t bring himself to push him away as he presses his tongue into his mouth and he lets out a small moan when Hermann’s hands grab his hips, thumbs rubbing circles. “No,” he pulls back with that soft smack of lips that make him want to kiss Hermann again, “new briefs and shirts then the hospital,” he says and he slides past Hermann before he can be kissed again.

 

                He doesn’t want the seat warmers on, and Newt is giving him worried glances as he goes a few miles over the speed limit. “You don’t look so hot, Herms,” he doesn’t get a reply but he does turn to face him, and Newt flashes him a smile as they pull off to get coffee.

                “I’m tired,” he says minutes later and Newt is handing him his coffee, putting the ones for Tendo and Alison in the cup holders as he sets his in the back holder.

                “You can take a nap, I mean… The hospital is right there,” he says as he pulls away from the drive-thru and Hermann shakes his head.

                “I’m tired of this,” and Newt can feel his heart drop to his stomach which is trying to make its way out of his body, pulls into the far corner of the parking lot.

                “D-do you want to end… This?”

                “No,” he says slowly and Newt is unbuckling, leaning over to pull Hermann in for a kiss, and he wants to tell Newton that he’s tired of not being able to say I love you, tired of keeping things from him and he’s crying, cold hands cupping his face and when Newt pulls back he sniffles, rubs his eyes and shakes his head. “Where are we going in the hospital?”

                “ICU,” he says, leaning back, buckling up and driving the few minutes to the hospital.

                “It’s the old wing,” he whispers as they walk up to the door and Newt nods.

                “Yeah, they’ve fixed it up a lot,” they walk down the hall and to the elevator and Newt notices the way Hermann’s hands shake as he presses the button. “It’s okay,” he whispers, and Hermann looks at him, jaw set as the doors open and they step inside. “Come’on, pucker up,” Newt says, smile on his face as the doors shut and Hermann cups his face and kisses him, it’s nervous, he can _feel_ his hands shaking as they cup his face and he keeps pulling back to adjust the way their lips fit and Newt can feel the way his breathing shakes and it hurts, his heart hurts and the doors are opening. “I love you, won’t be here long,” they step off and Tendo is at the far end of the hall, walking towards them and the closer they get the worse he looks.

                “God, you brought coffee,”

                “They didn’t have bagels,” he says and Tendo is tearing up, shrugs a little and takes the coffee for Alison. “I’m gonna hug you, dude,” he says and Tendo is holding his arms out and Newt kisses his cheek before hugging him tightly and Hermann is looking at the walls, old brick replaced with clean, white, shiny tiles, it smells like medical equipment, rubber and antiseptic and he feels sick.

                “You don’t look so hot math man,” Tendo says and Hermann nods slowly.

                “I had trouble sleeping,”

                “I know how that is,” he says and Newt is still hugging him, “I should get back,”

                “If you guys need anything, later that is, just… Ring me, okay,”

                “Okay, really appreciate this,”

                “Don’t start crying, you’ll make me cry,”

                “I better go,”

                “I’ll talk to you later,”

                “Absolutely,” he’s slowly walking back and they wave.

                “Tell Alison we say hi,”

                “Will do,” he’s walking back through the doors and he hears Hermann’s shaky breathing, turns around and he can see the way he blinks, once, twice, three times and then the tears are spilling down his face and he’s walking the two steps to close the gap, hugs Newt tightly and presses his face against his shoulder to muffle a sob.

                “O-oh,” he murmurs, rubs Hermann’s back, “it’s okay, hey,” he’s moving Hermann so he looks at him and he looks terrified, which throws him off. “Oh, sweetie,” he says softly and he’s biting his bottom lip. “What’s wrong Hermann?” He whispers and he’s just getting a loud sniffle and a head shake as he leans down to kiss him and Newt can _feel_ him shaking, and he’s pulling back, trying to fit his lips that are quivering back against Newton’s, tries to give him a decent kiss, tries to rid him of his worry but it isn’t working.  He pulls back, turns and heads quickly to the elevator. “W-wait up!”

                They take the elevator down and Hermann is crying quietly, pressed against his side until the doors open, he’s holding onto his hand like a little kid, and Newt keeps looking at him, squeezes his hand, pulls it to his lips and kisses his knuckles as they walk outside, cold biting their skin and Hermann sobs, loud, painful, broken things that have Newt moving him to a bench about twenty feet away from the doors of the hospital, it’s a smoking zone and no one is there, hell there are barely any cars around. “I can’t do this,” he cries and Newt is hugging him close.

                “Sit here until you calm down, yeah, I can call Stacker, say we have a flat tire.”

                “I’m sorry,”

                “No,” he starts, kisses the tears that stain his cheeks and Hermann hiccups, “Hermann, please tell me what’s wrong,”

                “It looks different,” he chokes out and he’s shaking so hard that the loose bolt in the bench creaks and Newt is brushing his tears away with his thumbs. “She was here,”

                “Wh-“

                “My mother, they’ve remodeled,”

                “No, Hermann you should have sa-“

                “Said something,” his tone is like a slap to the face, “what, pray tell, would I say,”

                “You could have stayed in the car, Hermann, this is a big deal,”

                “She wasn’t here long,”

                “Did she…”

                “No, she was in the ICU for a while,” Newt is hugging him, “she spent most of her time in the hospital I was at,”

                “Hermann,” he whispers and he can feel the tears soaking through his shirt. “My Hermann,” he kisses the side of his face, the corners of his mouth, the tip of his nose and scatters the rest over his cheeks. “I’m so sorry; I wish you had said something,”

                “What would I have said?”

                “I don’t know, babe,” he kisses his parted lips, bottom first then top and pulls back. Hermann rubs his eyes with his sleeves and lets out a short laugh.

                “I am so sorry,” he starts and he’s composing himself, standing up and Newt is really confused. “I had trouble sleeping last nig-“

                “Don’t do this, please don’t do this,” he’s following Hermann to the car, hits the button to unlock it and Hermann is getting in, drinks from his coffee. “Please, Hermann, talk to me,”

                “I’ve never seen her grave,”

                “N-never,”

                “I don’t know where it is,” he whispers and Newt is taking the coffee, setting it in the cup holder before framing Hermann’s face with his hands.

                “We can find it,” he says softly, and he can feel the uneven breathes against his lips before he kisses Hermann, quick peck and he pulls back, his eyes are closed and he kisses him again, slower this time and he’s brushing his lips over the others. “I love you so much,” he breathes.

                “I have… Very… I feel very… Strongly about you,”

                “Y-you do,”

                “Of course I do,” he’s being pressed against the door of the car, Newton’s kissing him hard, breathy little moans mingle with gasps and he’s crying again, Newt pulls back slowly.

                “It’s okay,” he says gently, and Hermann nods, “we’ll look, I promise,” and this time Hermann is kissing him and it’s so loving, the way he cups his face, tilts his head just so, and he’s so gentle and Hermann’s heart is melting and his other hand is gripping the front of Newt’s sweater because he feels like he’s floating and Newton is the only anchor he has.

 

                They barely make it to class on time, Hermann’s face is a little puffy and he practically throws himself down in his chair. “I am exhausted,”

                “Do you have worksheets?” He gets a slow nod. “I was going to give the kids worksheets, keep the lights low, we could… Say we’re planning, I have earbuds we could watch cat videos,”

                “Oh…” he touches Newt’s neck lightly and gets a confused look.

                “What is it?”

                “I… Left some bruises,” Newt smiles wide, pulls his phone out and switches it to his camera, makes a soft noise as he traces them with his fingers.

                “You should give me one more,”

                “The bell,” his nose is stuffed up and Newt is kissing his face.

                “Oh my stuffy math prince,” he murmurs and Hermann is leaning forward to suck a bruise right on his Adam’s apple, wipes the saliva off with the sleeve of his sweater once he’s satisfied and they pull away right as the bell ring and the door is locked and Newt is kissing him real fast. “I’ll hand out worksheets, make up some story about you and Vanessa,”

                “I haven’t called her,” he whines and Newt smiles and shakes his head.

                “We can call her during lunch,”

                “I don’t agree with sleeping in class,”

                “Thought we were going to watch cat videos,”

                “I need sleep,” Newt is opening the door, finger pressed to his lips while he shakes his head, silencing any and every noise the students had or would make as they fill the seats.

                “Worksheets, sorry,” he says and he gets a soft groan that he instantly hushes. “Mr. Gottlieb had a very long night with his… Lady friend,”

                “Oh please,” he snaps and Newt smiles. “I have had some placement issues, and my female friend thought…”

                “Shots were the answer,”

                “So you’re hungover,” someone says and he shakes his head.

                “No, I slept on a couch,” several kids groan and Newt shrugs.

                “So worksheets while Mr. Gottlieb pulls himself together, it’s been a rough couple of days,”

                “Can we work on homework for other classes and turn this in tomorrow?” Newt looks at Hermann.

                “This is the only time I will allow it; I expect none of you to breathe a word of this,”

                “Exactly, no one talks about this,” they all nod and Newt is handing out the worksheets, turns the lights halfway down. “You can listen to music, at a reasonable level,” he says quickly and he’s sitting in his chair, kicking himself towards Hermann who lets out a grumbled noise as their chairs bump. “Oh hush,” he murmurs and he’s taking his jacket off, folds it up and sets it in front of Hermann. “Nap, I’ve got this.” He’s about to kiss him but he stops, wheels himself a foot away and watches the class while he naps.

 

                Newt wakes Hermann up twenty minutes into their second hour class, kisses the protests from him until he’s sighing, hands grabbing his sweater to pull him closer. “What’s the time?”

                “Your clock doesn’t work,” he says, “but it’s almost eight-thirty,”

                “That thing you do,”

                “What thing,”

                “What you just did,”

                “Kissing you awake,”

                “Yes,”

                “What about it?”

                “I,” he opens and closes his mouth several times and Newt thinks he looks like one of those fish that clean tanks, and he’s leaning down to kiss him, “like when you do that,” he whispers and he’s getting a big smile from Newt and he’s being kissed again.

                “I like doing it,” he murmurs and he’s getting a small smile from Hermann. “So,” he says and Hermann leans back in his chair, watches Newt sit down, watches the way he lets his legs fall open as he stretches and he’s yawning loudly, arms high over his head and his sweater rides up and Hermann is moving out of his chair and Newt startles a little when he feels Hermann’s shoulders bumping his knees. “We have to call Vanessa,” his voice drops when he feels Hermann’s lips against his thigh, soft breaths pushing through the fabric of his jeans and he’s running his fingers through his hair.

                “I can call her,”

                “I didn’t lock the door, Herms.” His voice is casual and Hermann is slowly getting to his feet, ending anything that might have happened and Newt frowns.

                “I have... Papers to grade,” he murmurs, and Newt lets out a shaky noise and Hermann smiles as he opens his gradebook.

 

 

                It’s been exactly one week since Newt’s building collapsed and after their phone call to Vanessa they’ve been bickering ever since… Well it started as bickering on Tuesday, when they had gone back to Tendo’s they slept with their backs to each other, no _I love you_ and _I know,_ just loud slamming of cups and plates as Newt made breakfast the next morning.

The ride to work on Wednesday had started with them fighting over the radio station, their free hour was spent shouting, several chalk erasers had been thrown, they’d both been hit in the face with them and the only thing that had stopped them from beating the other up was Tendo’s surprise visit; where he yelled at the both of them. They spent the rest of the day mocking the fuck out of the other and the car ride back to Tendo’s was silent.

                Thursday had gotten almost physical, inches from the other’s face as they slammed things and Newt actually shoves his shoulder and Hermann whacks him with his cane. Newt’s been sleeping on the couch since Wednesday night and it’s not as comfortable as the bed, even Hermann’s angry, warm presence is better than the cold of upstairs and the couch, which he is tossing and turning on, trying to find a comfortable spot. He gets up in a huff, marches downstairs and shoves the door open to the room Hermann is in. He’s sprawled out on the bed, mumbling something in his sleep. “Hermann,” he whispers, no response. “Hermann,” he says a little louder and he starts in his sleep, blinks up at Newton.

“Go away, Newton.”

                “Hermann, please,”

                “Go. Away.” He’s moving to sit on the edge of the bed and Hermann is on the other side faster than he can blink.

                “Please, I can’t sleep on the couch,”

                “Have you tried holding a pillow over your face?”

                “Hilarious,”

                “I’d like to think so,”

                “Please, Hermann,”

                “It’s been one night,”

                “I can’t sleep,”

                “Well whose fault is that?”

                “Yours, Hermann, it’s fucking… Your fault, dammit.”

                “It certainly is not,”

                “I only mentioned it,”

                “You shouldn’t have,”

                “I thought Vanessa could help, Hermann,”

                “She can’t,” he shouts, and Newt jumps a little.

                “She’s… I thought…”

                “You thought wrong,” he shoves Newt hard and before he can yell at him he’s pinned to the bed, Newt’s weight on his stomach and his arms pressed hard into the mattress.

                “Hermann,”

                “Get off of me,” he growls and Newt leans down to kiss him, and Hermann bites his lip hard, can taste blood and he’s trying to free his arms. “I said get off,”

                “You asshole,”

                “You have no right to be throwing insults,” and he’s shifting underneath him, fights back several soft noises because they haven’t had sex since Tuesday night and sure two days is a short period of time but jerking off and not making a sound isn’t satisfying and he’s locking eyes with Newton, can see the blood on his lip and he grumbles an apology. “Go back upstairs, Newton.”

                “I thought,” and Hermann knows he’s screwed because Newt has this smirk on his face as he shifts his hips and Hermann is frowning at him.

                “You thought wrong, yet again, Newton.”

                “But you’ve go-“

                “I am aware of my… Erection, and it is not of your concern.”

                “Herm-“

                “Out, Newton.” He lets go of Hermann’s arms and Hermann is shoving him off the bed, following him to the door and he notices the slight hitch in Newt’s walk and he shakes his head. “You did not,”

                “I did, actually, and I was really hoping we were going to make up and fuck,” he says quickly and Hermann is slamming him against the door, hand around his throat, tight enough to insinuate harm but not tight enough to cut his breathing and he’s working Newt’s pants off with his other hand. “Y-your hand,”

                “I’m not going to _choke_ you out, Newton,”

                “N-no it’s not that,”

                “What is it?”

                “You can… Tighter,”

                “I will not,” he snaps and Newt gives a nod and chokes a little. “Since I don’t… Have a gag, I will keep you quiet, you will not wake Mr. Choi,

                “Tendo, dude,”

                “You _will not_ call me _dude_ ,”

                “Sorry,” he works off his briefs and lets go of Newt to undress himself. “Are there any other rules?”

                “I am still deeply angry with you,” he starts, stepping out of his pants and he’s flipping on the light and he can see the colour high on his face, the way he’s breathing hard and the way his cock leaks and he’s watching Hermann with large eyes. “You will not speak.”

                “W-what do you mean,”

                “You will not speak, you will not make a single sound.”

                “Plea-“

                “I have been silent the last several days,”

                “So… It’s my turn,”

                “Maybe you haven’t lost all your brain cells.” Newt forces a smile.

                “Hilarious,” he watches Hermann slick himself up, presses against Newt and he lets out a soft sigh when he feels those long fingers against his hole and he’s leaning into Hermann, presses his mouth against his shoulder and Hermann shoves him hard against the door.

                “So you’re serious?”

                “Deadly,” he presses two fingers in and Hermann watches the way his chest rises and he groans, it’s short and he’s working hard to keep the noises at bay as he pushes a third finger in and his eyes are shutting tight and he shakes his head.

                “I don’t think I can,”

                “Then I think this is over,” he’s withdrawing his fingers and Newt is babbling.

                “No, please no, Hermann please, I need this I need it, you need it, don’t think I didn’t hear you get up Tuesday night, I heard you jerking off in the bathroom I’m not stupid,”

                “You are not going to do this,” he snaps and he wipes his fingers on Newt’s leg and gets a frown. “You will not use my… You will not hold this over my head,”

                “You want to fuck, Hermann,” Newt is grabbing at him, hand brushes over his cock and he whimpers, “I’m here,”

                “I… This doesn’t mean I forgive you, Newton, what you did was wrong.”

                “So wrong,” he agrees quickly and Hermann frowns at him, turns him around so he’s pressed against the door.  “No bed?”

                “No bed,” he’s pressing himself into Newt and he moans, buries his face against his shoulder before biting down hard enough to break the skin.

                “M-my tattoos, Herms,”

                “No speaking,” he snaps his hips forward and Newt scratches at the door as he sets a brutal pace, and Newt doesn’t seem to get the _no speaking_ rule and he’s worming his hand up his chest, fingers pressing against his throat and Newt is trying to lean back into him but Hermann has him hard against the door and he can’t rub off on anything, can’t jerk himself off, and he can feel the warning in Hermann’s fingers as he bites the back of his neck.

                “I can’t touch myself,” he whines and Hermann lets out a short laugh.

                “Do you want me to stop?”

                “N-no, harder,” he whines and Hermann gives in, the door creaks and Newt is breathing hard as Hermann bites the back of his neck hard, breaks the skin and he keeps going and until he feels the tingle at the base of his spine, his leg is throbbing and Newt lets out a soft whine and he’s cumming hard, thrusts until he’s finished and they stand there, Newton breathing hard with Hermann pressed hard against him.

                “This will not happen again,” he’s pulling Newt’s shirt off, uses it to clean himself up as he pulls out and Newt is turning around, kissing Hermann and he’s being bitten again, he grabs Hermann’s jaw, squeezes until he lets go and he’s forcing him onto the bed. “Oh no,” he says, “you are not getting off in here,” Newt gives him a shocked look and he’s moving to stand and Hermann can see how engorged his cock is and he wants it in his mouth so bad but he’s frowning at Newt, shakes his head a little. “Out, now.”

                “Please Hermann,”

                “Out,” he snaps and Newt is gathering his clothes as he watches Hermann stretch out on the bed like a satisfied cat.

 

                “All my stuff is in here,” Newt says and it wakes Hermann up and he’s glaring at him.

                “Do you plan on keeping this up all night?”

                “No, honest I… My...”

                “Stop speaking,” he’s pushing the covers back and Newt gives him a surprised look.

                “A-are you,”

                “Get in, stop speaking,” Newt is sliding into the bed, naked, and Hermann frowns at him.

                “D-did I do something wrong?”

                “I was expecting you to put some form of clothing on,” Newt lifts the covers a little more and smiles because Hermann isn’t wearing anything. “Oh get that look off your face,”

                “Sleeping in the nude,” he smiles and he’s moving closer to Hermann.

                “Oh, we are not cuddling, you can head right back upst-“

                “I’m so sorry I told Vanessa about your mother,” he whispers and it takes him by surprise.

                “Why you would ev-“

                “I wasn’t thinking, honestly, I mean I was. I was hoping she could help but…”

                “If she could have helped I would have asked her,”

                “I realize that now, I had no right,” he whispers and Hermann is hugging onto one of the pillows and Newt would rather have him hugging onto him but he isn’t going to push it.

                “Did you get off?”

                “Yes,” he mumbles and Hermann smiles.

                “I’m still angry with you,”

                “Come o-“

                “Do not speak; I have every right to be angry,”

                “Yes but I-“

                “You can sleep here,”

                “I appreciate it,”

                “You will not move any closer, Newton,” he warns and Newt shifts back and watches Hermann close his eyes and sigh softly.

 

                “Oh,” he’s a little shocked when Hermann joins him in the shower.

                “Saves time,” he murmurs and he’s rinsing his hair as Newt watches the curve of his body and he wants to touch him, wants him to understand how fucking sorry he is about what he did. “Stop staring,” he snaps and Newt is pulling him against his body, “I’m still angry with you,”

                “Yeah,” he moans, tilts his head back as Hermann bites hard, “biting, again,”

                “Is it not okay?”

                “Just, careful of my tattoos,”

                “I can continue now?”

                “God, please, I won’t stop you,” he breaks the skin several times and the fourth time Newt has to push him back because he’s bleeding a little and Hermann is leaning back in to suck the mark and he can feel Newton’s erection against his hip and he stops.

                “I’ll leave you to…” He sighs a little before getting out of the shower, he stays in the bathroom to dry off and can hear him masturbating, doesn’t even wait for Hermann to leave, he makes soft noises and he breathes Hermann’s name more than once and when he leaves the bathroom he slams the door because that does it. Last night was a mistake, letting him speak to Vanessa was a mistake, admitting he had feelings… He doesn’t want to call it a mistake but he knows it will be waved in his face at some point, and he’s angrily getting dressed.

                “Hey,” Newt says and Hermann is glaring at him, tries to fight the feeling that fills his stomach at the sight of the red bite marks all over his neck. “Can you,” he’s grabbing Hermann’s hands and he doesn’t fight it as he rubs his hands over his face. “Does it feel like I need to shave?”

                “That is your call, now if you would,” he frees his hands and frowns at Newt.

                “H-hey,”

                “Do not _hey_ me, Mr. Geiszler,”

                “Mr. Geiszler? Are you going to pull this, are you going to throw a fucking fit, Hermann?” He’s shouting and Tendo is rushing down the stairs.

                “And you’re naked, why, for the love of God and all that is holy, do you two always fight when one of you, or both, are naked, this is the second time in the last several days,”

                “Yes well my deepest apologies,” he pauses for a moment “may I ride with you to work?” Hermann says and he’s still glaring at Newton, who looks a little wounded.

                “You always ride with me,” he says softly and he sounds hurt.

                “Y-yeah math man, sure,”

                “He doesn’t have seat warmers,”

                “I’ve lived without them before you, I’m sure I’ll be fine,”

                “Hermann don’t be like this,”

                “Would you please put something on, don’t you wear a towel?” Newt flashes a nasty smile at Tendo.

                “I prefer to air dry”

                “For fucks sake,” Tendo mumbles and he’s turning around so he doesn’t have to look at them.

                “I’m not being like anything, Newton,”

                “It was a mistake,”

                “Oh,” he says and he’s smiling but it’s not the sun, it’s cold and Newt flinches because he’s only seen that smile once, when he had first introduced himself to Hermann and he swallows hard.

                “Hermann I’m sorry,” he chokes up and Tendo has moved to the bathroom, comes back with a towel and he’s wrapping it high on Newt’s waist and Hermann gives him a thankful nod as he heads back upstairs. “I didn’t mean to,”

                “Yes, but it happened, and how can I… Trust you n-“

                “You can trust me,” he whispers and he’s starting to cry and Hermann feels so bad, he straightens his shoulders and sets his jaw and gives Newt the coldest look he can manage and Newt is moving to hug onto Hermann.

                “You’re going to be late, Newton,”

                “P-please,” he sobs and he’s wetting the fabric of Hermann’s button up.

                “I share… Something with you and the first thing you do is _ask_ Vanessa if she can help,” he says and Newt is hiccupping against his shoulder.

                “I’m sorry,”

                “I’ve heard that several times, Newton,”

                “W-what do I do?” He’s pulling back to look at Hermann, bottom lip quivering.

                “I _trusted_ you,”

                “You can trust me, Hermann,” and it’s not true, he’s been keeping Vanessa updated, and the other day he had forgotten Hermann was at his desk and he fucked up so badly, he was lucky enough to catch himself when Hermann had made a horrified noise and he had hung up on Vanessa and they had been fighting since, honestly, it was the elephant in the room as they fought around it and Newt had been dreading the actual confrontation of the matter. However, if last night was anything to go by he wasn’t that scared.

                “I’ll see you at work, Mr. Geiszler,”

                “Hermann,”

                “I said I-“

                “I heard you,” he’s taking in short, panicked, breathes and Hermann is hugging him hard against his chest.

                “Newton,” he murmurs and he can’t leave him like this but he really should, it would make his point but he’s going to have to change his shirt because he’s sure it’s covered in drool and snot.

                “I called and told Stacker some kid slashed two of your tires,” Tendo calls down and Hermann could _kill_ the man because he’s getting ready to leave and he’s not afraid to leave Newton alone but he’d rather not.

                “Alright, thank you, I’ll be ready to leave in a moment,” Hermann calls and Tendo walks down the stairs and looks at him. “I don’t want to be late I’ll handle this just… Give me a moment.” Tendo makes a face and nods before heading back upstairs.

                “I didn’t mean to,”

                “I am… Beyond furious with you,” he says slowly and he’s gradually moving them both back to the room and he’s taking off his shirt, pulling on a new one and keeping Newt and his facial fluids at a safe distance. “Get dressed, Newton.” He dresses himself as Hermann buttons up the new shirt and when he’s done Newt is dressed in an oversized sweater and jeans, and his heart could break.

                “I-I’m sorry,”

                “You had no _right_ to share that with Vanessa, Newton.” He’s sniffling loudly and he’s hugging onto Hermann before Hermann can stop him.

                “I can call her,” he says quickly, his eyes are large and Hermann would go as far as saying they sparkle and he’s pushing Newt off of him. “Please let me call her,”

                “If you call her,” he warns, “whatever we have here is over, do I make myself clear.” He’s crying harder and Hermann is leaving the room, heads upstairs and Tendo gives him a look.

                “I’m sure what he did wasn’t that b-“

                “Tendo, I shared something… Very personal with Newton and not even two hours later he blurted it to one of my closest friends,”

                “It couldn’t b-“

                “Oh, it was a rather big deal, and I don’t care to discuss it any further so if you don’t mind,”

                “I do… A little, man, I can’t leave him like that,” Hermann sits down on the couch.

               

                Ten minutes later Newt is walking up the stairs with Tendo behind him, he’s still got that oversized sweater on and his face is puffy and his eyes are the brightest green he’s ever seen but he doesn’t move and Newt is moving to sit by him. “Are you ready to go?” Hermann asks and Tendo points at the both of them.

                “I called the two of you in, make up, do something.”

                “That isn’t happening,”

                “I can stay here,” Newt croaks and Tendo is giving him a hard look before he shrugs and Hermann is getting up and follows Tendo to his car.

                “Why didn’t you stay,” Tendo asks when they pull out of the driveway.

                “I am… Positively furious with him,”

                “Hermann, you know… Sometimes I think you overreact,”

                “Mr. Choi when it comes to my personal life I do not share much,”

                “I can underst-“

                “I have _never_ shared what I did with Newton with anyone,”

                “That can’t be true,”

                “It is,” he whispers and he feels bad for not staying with him, but the minute he thinks about how easy it was for Newton to share the information his blood begins to boil. “I trusted him,”

                “You can trust him, if anyone’s a gossip it’s me,” he says and he’s thrumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

                “How’s Alison?”               

                “Not great, uh… Her mom said something about letting things take their course,”

                “Oh,” he whispers and Tendo nods.

                “Yeah she uh… If anything happens she doesn’t want Alison to save her,”

                “I’m sorry,”

                “I am too… She’s a great lady…” He lets out a soft sigh and looks over at Hermann. “Give him another shot, please,”

                “Mr. Choi,”

                “I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t think you two were…” he trails off and Hermann frowns. “Think about it.”

               

                Newt shows up during their third hour and he looks fine, doesn’t say a word to Hermann but  one kid makes a joke about him getting attacked from all the bruises and bites on his neck and he lets out a weak laugh before he continues to teach and something about it makes Hermann angry.  By fourth hour his voice is getting on his nerves and they both make snide comments to each other while teaching and he can feel his blood boil.

                Newt leaves the minute the bell for lunch rings and heads towards the usually empty teacher’s lounge. He snags an unnamed pack of snack size baby carrots and his energy drink he left the previous day, sits down in a spot towards the back of the room so he can grade the paper Chuck Hansen had handed back to him.

                Hermann shuffles in about five minutes later; the room is absolutely empty except for Newton. “Mr. Geiszler,” he drawls, annoyance dripping from every syllable and that’s when he sees it, the baby carrots he had picked up when Tendo had stopped to get something for lunch, the carrots Newton is currently chewing on. “Those,” he points to the half empty bag of carrots, “are mine.”

                Newt looks him in the eye and stuffs the last three into his mouth all at once. He crumbles the bag in his hand and around the mouthful asks “whub cabbots?”

                Livid is an absolute understatement to what Hermann feels and he’s walking quickly across the room, grabs Newt’s face with one hand and squishes his cheeks hard, forcing the carrots out of his mouth. They fall onto the paper he was grading with a wet thump. “You owe me a pack of carrots.” Hermann hisses and Newt blindly grabs for one of the slimy sticks and presses it against Hermann’s mouth.

                “Eat it, you jerk.” Newt snaps and Hermann is using his other hand to grab a fistful of Newt’s hair, tugs his head back. He drops the carrot and fights back a moan at the buzzing sensation that prickles his scalp and makes his body tingle.

                “You owe me an _unopened_ and _untouched_ pack of baby carrots, Mr. Geiszler.” He holds him until he whines an _okay, fine, fuck_ and Hermann leaves, passes Tendo on his way out the door and Tendo looks at Newt with raised eyebrows.

                “Jeez man, learn to chew your food,” Tendo laughs and gestures to the carrots that are staining               Chucks D- work. He shakes the carrots into the trash bin, scrawls a large A+ on the kids paper because he can’t be bothered with it right now.

                He awkwardly runs to his car, Hermann sees him run past his window and he’s getting into his car, driving fast to anywhere close by and empty. He settles for an empty, small, alleyway behind a rundown shop and he’s pausing for a moment, shaky fingers touch the marks on his neck and he weirdly likes how rough Hermann was with him, likes the way his teeth feel against his skin and his hand around his throat and he groans as he unzips his pants and pushes his briefs down, freeing his aching prick. He’s practically drooling on his palm, grabs some tissues from the middle compartment as he jerks himself fast. He imagines it’s Hermann’s hand, imagines kissing him hard as Hermann presses him against a wall and tells him he’s had enough of his behavior, how it isn’t nice to eat other peoples food before biting at his neck.

                “Hermann,” he whines, and he’s grinding down in his seat, doesn’t fight back the loud pants and whines as he cums so hard that his vision blacks out a little. He leans forward to rest his head on the steering wheel, crumbles the soiled tissues in his hands. “Fuck me, fuck,” he whispers and he’s rolling his windows down a little and breathes, tries to calm his nerves because he just jerked off and he doesn’t know if he can spend the next four hours in a class with Hermann, thinking about last night, but he remembers the fight from this morning, how he fucked up and he’s terrified of what will happen if he finds out about him updating Vanessa, he hasn’t lately, but before… He’s sitting up, drives to the dumpsters at the end of alley and tosses the tissues. Pulling on his seat belt, fixing his pants, and letting out a loud sigh he heads back towards the school.

 

                “You went off in a hurry,” Hermann huffs and Newt is letting the door close behind him. “Newton,”

                “I’m sorry about eating your carrots,” he’s moving quickly to sit at his desk, head down, turns his chair so he isn’t facing Hermann.

                “I… Overreacted, I can easily replace them.”

                “I’m sorry,”

                “I forgive you,” his phone is buzzing on his desk, he hesitates a moment because it’s Vanessa, he answers it before it goes to voicemail.

                “Gottlieb I swear to god,”

                “Vanessa,” he says slowly and he can hear her laugh on the other end and Newt is shaking in his seat.

                “Help you find your mother’s grave, are you out of your _fucking_ mind,”

                “Listen to me,”

                “Oh no, you’re going to listen to me, you told me you were done, that you wanted no-“

                “People can change their minds, Vanessa,” he’s shouting and he feels like he’s going to cry, “you of all people,” he hangs up on her, slams his phone so hard against the desk that the screen cracks and now he’s crying.

                “Hey,”

                “Oh do not _hey_ me, this is your fault,” he shouts and Newt’s getting up.

                “My fault,” he says, nods and Hermann is about to shout at him but he stops.

                “Yes,”

                “I’m so fucking sorry,” he whispers and he’s hugging Hermann, no tears, no quaver in his voice and Hermann hugs him back.

                “I’m allowed to change my mind,” he chokes out and Newt rubs his back.

                “Of course you are,”

                “I just want to see her,” he shakes and Newt is fighting back the storm of tears that well up behind his eyes as he moves them backwards towards his desk. Newt sits on the edge, pulls Hermann to stand between his legs and hugs him as he sobs.

                “I’m sorry,” he whispers,

                “Vanessa of all people,” he sobs, “should understand,”

                “I understand, Herms, I do,”

                “Yes, and you blabbed to Vanessa,”

                “I know,” he whispers, “I know I fucked up, but I’m going to do everything to make sure you get to see her,” he’s patting his back as he sobs, “oh Hermann,” he whispers and he’s hiccupping as the door opens and several students peek inside.

                “Mr. Geiszler,” he feels Hermann fighting back his sobs and he pats his back.

“It’s okay,” he murmurs and he can feel the heat coming off of Hermann’s body. “What?” He’s looking at the kids; one of them is Chuck, who actually looks a little concerned.

“You said… Our papers would be ready by lunch,”

“I spaced it,”

“Is Mr. Gottlieb okay?”

                “He broke his brand new phone,”

                “I’d be crying too,”

                “Okay, go, I’ll get those to you if you stop by after school, okay?” They all nod and Chuck lingers a second longer than the rest before the door closes.

                “You didn’t lock the door,”

                “I did not,”

                “Imbecile,” he hisses and Newt is smiling at him as he looks up.

                “Oh I love you too,” he murmurs and he’s using his sleeves to dry the tears on his face.

                “Sorry about those,” he whispers, fingers touching the bite marks on his neck and Newt lets out a soft sigh.

                “When you did it, I was like ouch but I want more,” he murmurs and Hermann frowns.

                “You should try to cover them up,”

                “I, unlike you, am very proud of these,”

                “Yes, well most people are not like you,”

                “When we get back to Tendo’s…” he shifts on the desk and Hermann watches him, “am I allowed back in bed tonight?”

                “We’ll see,”

                “No, Hermann please, last night was great,”

                “You mean sleeping in the bed,”

                “I mean you,” his voice is a low rumble, “practically slamming me against the door,”

                “I was… Angry… Beyond angry,”

                “If I had eaten those carrots at Tendo’s,” he starts and Hermann has moved to lock the door because he doesn’t need students walking in, moves back between Newt’s legs. “What would have happened?”

                “Well where in the house would you have been,”

                “Kitchen,”

                “The wall by the doorway, I would have slammed you against it,”

                “Yeah,”

                “Made you spit the carrots out, might have spanked you, sent you to the store afterwards to get me more,”

                “W-want you to spank me,”

                “Nothing will happen on this campus,”

                “Please, wanted you to rough me up this morning,”

                “I do not like _hurting_ you,”

                “Trust me it doesn’t hurt… It does but it isn’t…”

                “Painful?”

                “Please, Hermann,” he whispers, “I told Vanessa,”

                “I’ve forgiven you,”

                “Pretend you didn’t,” he swallows thickly, slides off the desk and Hermann has him bent over it in several seconds. “Pull my jeans down,” he moans and Hermann hesitates, “I deserve it,” he thinks about how easy it was for him to tell Vanessa and his blood bubbles under his skin as he tugs his pants down. “Thank god the walls are thick,” he moans and Hermann’s hand comes down hard against his ass and he yelps. He doesn’t let up and it’s almost too hard and he just hits the same spot until Newt begs him to stop. He’s got a nasty deep red handprint across his cheek and Hermann’s hand is sore. He kneads the printed cheek with his other hand and Newt lets out a whine.

                “You will never,” he whispers, and he’s pressing himself against Newt, bends over him and he can feel him shake slightly. “Speak of my personal matters to anyone, not Mr. Choi, not the Wei’s, not Vanessa, do I make myself clear?”

                “S-so clear,” he chokes out and Hermann moves back, tugs his briefs and pants on roughly and he hisses at the slide of the fabric and Hermann is turning him around, forcing him down hard in his chair and he lets out a cry. “Gentle, Herms,”

                “Oh no,” he shakes his head, “when we get back this will continue,”

                “Y-yes,”

 

                He stays ten minutes after the bell and Hermann rides back with Tendo and Newt frowns at him as he leaves.

                Hermann heads to the room and fixes the bed up when they get to Tendos, clean sheets and pillow cases and Tendo watches him quietly. “Did you two make up?” He says, leaning against the doorframe of the room.

                “We are going to,”

                “I’m really glad to hear that,” he says and he nods, “I’m really glad,” he notices the screen of Hermann’s phone. “You uh… Got a little scratch on that,”

                “I had slammed it on my desk,”

                “Why’d you do that?”

                “Vanessa was being… Rather rude, I got upset.”

                “Do you get upset often?”

                “No, Mr. Choi, only when my personal life is spread around.” Tendo nods slowly.

                “There’s a game on… I’m going to... Head upstairs,”

                “Yes, okay,”

                “I was wondering if you wanted to join me?”

                “Oh no, I am… Not a sports fan.” He nods again.

                “I’ll send Newt down when he gets here,”

                “Thank you… I’m going to shower if that’s alright,”

                “That’s fine, man, do you need towels?”

                “No, we have a few.” He watches Tendo smile and nod.

                “Okay, yeah, well, I’ll send him down when he shows up,”

 

                Newt shows up twenty minutes later and Hermann is half awake, curled up on the bed in clean clothes when the door opens and Newt is dropping his bag, closes the door behind him. “Should I strip?”

                “Yes,” he breathes and he’s forcing himself to sit up on the bed and Newt is about to crawl into bed and Hermann shakes his head. “I want you to shower and prep,” he’s grabbing a towel, getting ready to leave, “you have ten minutes,”

                “T-that’s not enough time,”

                “Well if you keep talking,” he smiles at the frustrated noise he makes as he leaves to get in the shower. He watches TV while he waits, and he isn’t keeping track of the time, he just wants to shake him up a little, he wants him mouthy and nearly done by the time he flops onto the mattress.

                Newt takes a moment to admire the handprint shaped bruise on his ass, it’s just starting to darken and he places his hand on the mark and groans because it’s fire hot to the touch. He gets in the shower and in between shampoo and conditioner he’s prepping himself quickly, whining at every pump of his fingers and he’s counting in his head and he isn’t sure if he’s counted off six or seven minutes and he’s rinsing off, hopping out of the shower, drying off quickly before he wraps the towel around his waist and slides back into their room, shuts the door and Hermann is sleeping. “Hey,” he snaps and Hermann jumps a little, looks at Newt who is an absolute mess, he’s gripping the towel around his waist, his cheeks are red and he’s breathing quickly.

                “You better dry off,” he says and Newt lets out a protesting whine but Hermann is giving him this look as he dries off. He sits on the edge of the bed and pats his lap when he’s convinced he’s dried off enough and Newt nods, moves to lie across his lap and he smiles at the stuttered _oh_ that leaves Hermann’s lips when he sees the bruise. “Is this from earlier?”

                “Set pretty fast,” he moans and Hermann swats him once.

                “No noise from you,” he snaps and Newt nods quickly. “How hard,”

                “As hard as you can give it without breaking your hand,” Hermann’s hand comes down and the slap rings through the room and Newt lets out a choked cry. “Y-yeah,”

                “Are you positive?”

                “Y-yes,”

                “You’ll count off ten,” he brings his hand down with the same power as the first one, “starting at three,” he brings his hand down.

                “Three,” again, “four, five, six,” he’s sobbing when he gets to seven and Hermann follows through with all ten and Newt is shaking.

                “Move,”

                “I don’t think I can,”

                “If you thought ten was too much,”

                “I deserved ten,”

                “Do you need me to help you?” He murmurs and he’s admiring the deep red glow of his ass and he’s helping him to his feet and he lets out a strangled noise as he moves to walk around and crawl onto the bed. “No, don’t lie down,” he says and Newt lets out a breathy whine. “On your knees, I trust you cleaned up well,”

                “Yes,”

                “Give me a moment,” Hermann says slowly and he’s leaving the room, heading to the bathroom to run the cold water onto his hands. He stands there for almost a solid minute before turning the water off, dries his hands off quickly before heading back to the room, he locks the door behind him.

                “I was very thorough,” he whispers and he feels the dip of the bed before Hermann’s hands gently push the globes apart and he’s running the flat of his tongue over Newt’s hole and he’s babbling. “O-oh, oh,” he whimpers and it feels so good and his ass hurts so much but his tongue is working past the ring of muscle and his hands feel like ice against his sore ass and he’s smoothing his hands over the tender flesh as he thrusts his tongue and Newton is burying his face into a pillow.

                He’s removing his tongue, pulling one of his index fingers into his mouth and Newt is a whimpering mess beneath him. “Such a good boy,” he whispers, finger slicked and he’s pressing it past the muscle, gets a low moan and he works in a second finger. “Shh,” he murmurs, other hand rubs his lower back and he lets out a small moan.

                “Y-your fingers are cold,”

                “Oh,” he murmurs and he’s kissing the hot flesh of his ass as he works the two digits quickly, can feel a slight drag and he’s patting Newt’s hip. “Hand me the lube, darling,” he watches him blindly grab for the bottle and Hermann leans to grab it from him, moans when he hears the click of the top and the press of a third finger and Newt is groaning, “oh stop,” he murmurs and Newt gets louder and he slowly removes his fingers, pulls off his shirt and uses it to clean his fingers off and he smiles.

                “H-Hermann,” he whines, moves to lie on his side and Hermann smiles at him.

                “Let me clean up,” he says softly and he’s getting off the bed, heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his hands and he looks at himself in the mirror and frowns before heading back to the room. Newt’s got a large t-shirt on, and Hermann fights back a smile because his boner is tenting the fabric. “You look,”

                “Hot, because, I know,” he’s smiling, presses the door shut with his foot before moving to sit on the bed. “I realized Tendo took the… board, you know… at the end of the bed,”

                “Yeah,”

                “I think he broke his… Unless he took up… whittling,” Hermann laughs and Newt is laughing with him, and he’s turning to look at him and looking becomes leaning in and leaning in becomes kissing and it’s slow and earth shatteringly sweet as he cups his face. “The question is… When,” he whispers as they part, and Hermann is smiling again and Newt kisses his teeth and lets his fingers push his hair back, “when did Tendo take the board at the end of the bed, how did his… Weak arms carry it up the stairs?”

                “I’m sure he has hidden strength,”

                “Oh yeah?” He laughs and Hermann is kissing him again.

                “I want to apologize,” he murmurs and Newt is pulling back.

                “No I shou-“

                “You have apologized, I… Can’t even keep count,” he whispers and his voice breaks and Newt is cupping his face.

                “Like I said before,” he kisses him slowly, “if anyone ends this, it’s gotta be you,”

                “Newton,”

                “I love you so much,” he’s moving to sit on his knees, “and all I want right now,” Hermann kisses him, it’s teasing, tiny, kisses that drive him insane and he’s running his hands down Hermann’s chest and he can feel him smile.

                “Tell me what you want,”

                “Don’t vaguely quote the Spice Girls,”

                “Don’t do that?”

                “Definitely don’t do that,”

                “You don’t want me to do that?”

                “God you’re killing me,” he whispers, and Hermann smiles, stares at his mouth before locking eyes with Newt.

                “Would you like to,” he swallows, “finish what we started?”

                “What did you plan to do next?” He’s stepping off the bed, debriefs and Newt is leaning forward before he can stop himself, gabbing and pulling Hermann to the edge of the bed as he ducks down and kisses at his quickly forming erection.

                “Back on your knees,” Hermann says softly, “middle of the bed, darling,” he’s slipping an arm around Newton’s waist, pulling him back and he gets a hiss when his cock brushes against his ass.

                “Really hurts,”

                “Do you want to stop?”

                “N-no,”

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yeah,”

                “I do not want you to cum, don’t get this shirt dirty,”

                “O-okay,” he hears the click of the top and the slide of Hermann’s hand against his cock as he slicks himself and nudges the head in and Newt whines until he slides the rest of the way in, moaning loudly and Hermann nips at the back of his neck. “Bite me,” he whines and Hermann is laughing, it’s a soft, easy thing that tickles the nape of his neck.

                “You need to keep it down,”

                “Bite me,” and he’s tilting his head to the side likes the way the neck of the shirt is too big and just barely shows the tattoo on his left shoulder. He’s biting down hard, and Newt is reaching back, grabbing a chunk of Hermann’s hair as he fucks up into him, “fuck,” he shouts and Hermann is breathing hard and Tendo can hear them shouting and he’s heading downstairs to breakup whatever fight is happening. He pushes open the door and Newt is bent back on his knees, Hermann’s arm wrapped around his chest and he’s fucking him, like really hard, and Newt keeps getting louder and louder and Hermann is kissing along his neck and jumps when he sees Tendo just standing there with this pissed off look.

                “So you guys made up,” he screeches and Newt is gripping Hermann’s hair and he’s slowing but each thrust is hard enough to almost knock the air from Newt’s lungs.

                “W-we made up,”

                “Lock the door,”

                “Tendo oh-oh my god,” he lets his eyes fall shut and he’s pulling the t-shirt down and Tendo is frozen, he’s trying to tell his feet to move but they won’t fucking move. “Leave, oh my god Tendo leave,” Tendo forces himself backwards, “close the door!” He’s slamming the door shut.

                “Sorry, holy fucking Christ I’m sorry,”

                “That’s at least the fourth time you’ve done that,” he hears Hermann shout and he laughs.

                “God it sounded like someone was getting murdered,”

                “I told you to keep it down,” Hermann is laughing and it isn’t loud but it rumbles through his head and he’s tugging Hermann’s hair until he starts to pick up the pace, “he walked in on us,” he groans, and Newt is smiling, can see the way they rock on the bed from the blurred reflection on the TV.

                “Right there,” he lets his head fall back and suddenly he’s hyperaware of everything, the breathe on his shoulder, the soft gasps Hermann makes as he thrusts, the way gripping his hair feels like it’s cutting into his palm, the sharp sting of his ass with every single thrust and the twinge of pain he feels from the bite mark. He feels Hermann’s hips stutter and then the flood of warmth as he spills hot and he’s gripping the base of his cock, shivers at the wet slide as Hermann pulls out and forces him to turn around. Hermann is forcing him to sit on his ass and he grunts.

                “Nap after this,”

                “Yeah, fuck yeah,” Hermann is pulling the tip into his mouth, sucks, and Newt can feel the vibrations from every little noise, every hum, every groan, every moan and he’s cumming in half a minute tops and Hermann swallows every drop before kissing him hard, pulling him to lie down and he wants to clean up but Hermann is rubbing a hand over an aching cheek, gives him long kisses and he’s falling asleep before a single complaint can leave his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky weird asshole bastards wtf  
> and if you're saying well, Max, what about the date they had planned last week.  
> Well don't worry because I almost forgot and that will be the next chapter... which shouldn't take as long to write.  
> Alison is gonna be a decent part of the fic and everyone writes her different but I'd like to think she's the kinda gal who goes to conventions and is awkward but also snarky and Tendo loves the fucking hell out of her and she's not thin she's curvy she can get it curvy girls need love man... So much love... Plus I've always seen Alison as this feisty German/Italian/Latino idek but she's a knockout jfc I'd date her so hard.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dates are fun even if you haven't been on one in a really really really really long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. I had a very severe family emergency but you'll be glad to know that I've been working on the next chapter so it shouldn't take so long.

Hermann wakes up at five to the unbearable sound of Newt’s phone alarm; they’ve been asleep for almost an hour and he’s leaning over Newton to slide the alarm to snooze, “Newton,” he says softly, fights back a small noise because his nose twitches. He contemplates kissing him, it isn’t something he’s really done before and he’s leaning down, bumps their noses together before fitting his mouth to Newt’s.

                “That’s nice,” he can feel Newt smile into the kiss and his hands are trailing down Hermann’s sides, “how awake are you?” His voice is a little slurred.

                “Fairly awake, why,” Newt is rolling onto his stomach, and Hermann’s hand slips under his shirt, rub his lower back and he sighs softly.

                “Fuck me awake,” he moans and Hermann swallows thickly, already half hard from all the sleep filled noises Newt is making and he strokes himself slowly.

                “Are you sure?”

                “Yeah,” he’s stretching, slowly pulls his knees under himself and presses his face hard against the pillow.

                “Should have cleaned you up,” he murmurs as he slicks himself, can see the wet spot on the sheets from where Newton was originally splayed out.

                “Should stop talking,” he mumbles and Hermann is admiring the bloom of bruises scattered on his cheeks as he guides himself to his hole and Newt is practically limp under him, no quick tension, no soft groan as he presses the head of his cock in and he pauses a moment, has to hold Newt’s hips up because he’s starting to slide, knees unbending and he swats him. “I’m awake,”

                “Hold yourself up,”

                “Mm’tryin,” he hums and he’s moving his knees back to their original spot and Hermann is sliding the rest of the way in, “feels good,” he whispers and he’s yawning until Hermann gives a sharp thrust and his hands are fisting in the sheets as he gives lazy thrusts. The alarm buzzes again and he’s whining until Hermann slides it off, slowly starts to pick up the pace and Newt is breathing hard, slams his hand hard against the mattress when he angles a thrust right. “R-right there,”

                “Right there?”

                “Y-yeah,” he whines, “wanna see your face,” Hermann has to force himself to stop, pulls out and Newt is on his back in seconds, smiling at Hermann as his knees get bent, he leans down to kiss Newt and he’s smiling against his mouth.

                “Hi,” he breathes and Newt is staring at him with those big eyes, chest rising and falling quickly.

                “Hi,” his eyes fall shut when Hermann starts fucking him again, and he’s picking up the pace when he feels Newt’s blunt nails raking down his back and he keeps dragging his nails until Hermann stills, catches Newt’s mouth as he cums. Newt lets his arms fall, they bounce against the bed once and Hermann is lifting his shirt up, slowly pulls out as he kisses up Newton’s stomach. “Hermann,” he lets out a huffy laugh and Hermann keeps it up. “N-no that tickles,”

                “You have to get cleaned up,” he murmurs, leans up to look at him.

                “So do you,”

                “Yes, you… Go first, get cleaned up,”

                “Have to clean the sheets again,” he whines and Hermann is giving him a little push,

                “Clean up first,”

 

                “Hermann,”

                “Hmm?”

                “You fell asleep while I was in the shower,”

                “Sorry,” he whispers and Newt can’t help smiling, leans down to kiss him.

                “Need you to get in the shower,”

                “I can do that,” he murmurs and he’s sitting up, he likes the way Newt’s eyes scan over his body, like he isn’t sure if he should lie back and coax him into a make-out session or drop to his knees and suck him off. “Let me… do that,” he says and Newt looks at him and Hermann tugs the towel off Newt’s body with a small smile, wraps it around his waist and heads off to shower.

                When he walks into their room Newton is doing pushups and he lets out a startled noise and Newt looks up at him. “I didn’t hear the shower stop,” he says slowly and he’s going to stand and Hermann stops him.

                “Don’t let me interrupt,” he says slowly, and Newt is giving him a look. “Well… You can continue,”

                “You want to watch me?”

                “Yes,” he whispers and Newt starts back up again.

                “Three-thousand and one,”

                “Oh for heaven’s sake,” he laughs and Newt is flashing him a smile.

                “Thirty-nine,” Hermann steps over him to get to the dresser and Newt makes a clicking noise. “Something nice,”

                “You want me to wear something nice?”

                “Date,”

                “Would you stop doing that and speak to me,” Newt is stopping, moves to lean against the side of the bed.

                “We have a date, planned it last week,”

                “We just finished a three day fight less than an hour ago,”

                “Perfect time to celebrate,” Hermann frowns at him, and Newt is moving to stand up, “oh come on, we could go to a movie,” he says and he’s kissing his shoulder, “or out for drinks,”

                “I’d rather stay in,”

                “But that was the point of the date, Hermann,” he murmurs, kisses the back of his neck, “do what couples do,”

                “We aren’t a couple,”

                “We could be, we haven’t _tried_ ,”

                “Yes, bu-“

                “Don’t, don’t do that, when was the last time you went on a date?”

                “High school,”

                “Like… Twenty years ago,”

                “No, maybe… sixteen…” He whispers and Newt is taking his towel, pulling open their brief drawer, “but that doesn’t mean…” he pauses because he isn’t going to argue over going on dates, they’re pointless, he’s grabbing for a pair of briefs, Newt gives him room to pull them on before returning to kiss his shoulder.

                “Humor me, Herms, wear whatever you want, brush your hair or don’t, and we can go from there,” he’s moving to face him, kisses him slowly. “I’m gonna head upstairs, take your time,”

                “Newton, I really don’t want to,”

                “If we sit in the car for five minutes even,” his voice is soft, and Hermann thinks he looks like he might cry and his eyes are six shades lighter than normal and his breathing hitches.

                “O-okay,”

                “Okay,” he says slowly and he nods before kissing Hermann quickly. “I’ll be upstairs,”

 

                Hermann fusses with his hair for almost seven solid minutes before pushing it back out of his face. He doesn’t want to leave, he just wants to sleep, he’s drained.

 

                “You know,” Tendo starts during a commercial of his game, “Alison cuts hair, she could… I don’t know if he’s growing it out or…”

                “I’ll let him know, he said he was going to make an appointment but I mean… I might have found a card in his wallet and went to call for him and the guy who usually cuts his hair died so I think he’s just,”

                “Jesus, a lot of information just came out of your mouth,” Tendo says quietly and Newt punches him, “but I’m sure Alison would do it for free,”

                “Yeah… I’ll mention it to him,”

                “So what are you guys going to do?”

                “I’m… Fuck, I’m not sure,”

                “You told him you wanted to go on a date,” Tendo starts, “but only when he was ready, you had a week,”

                “My home burned down,” Newt snaps, “we’ve been fighting for almost three solid days, date locations were not on my mind,”

                “Bowling is always fun,”

                “I hate giving my shoe size to people,”

                “That is the weirdest thing you’ve ever said to me,”

                “If you mean like… weirdest in the last month, sure, weirdest of all time, definitely not,”

                “You wear a what, like a size ten?”

                “Yeah,”

                “That’s like average, man,”

                “Hermann wears like… a twelve and a half,”

                “You are so weird, you realize that?”

                “I’m weird, you have the coolest tattoos but you wear a shirt while swimming,”

                “Hey that’s different,”

                “You wear white t-shirts, I don’t get the point,”

                “Not all of us are as confidant as you, now… Hush the game is back on,”

                “Sports are so dumb,” he mutters and he’s being elbowed.

                “Smoke some weed and stare at their butts,” he’s passing a joint to Newt and he takes a small pull before handing it back.

                “Who are you even rooting for?”

                “Honestly I don’t know, Alison watches it, figured I might try to figure out what some of the stuff she talks about means.”

                “She doesn’t look like the kinda girl who likes sports,”

                “That’s what I thought, I was hoping for a sports free life but… Nope,”

                “She’s really cute, dude, like… I’m _so_ gay but she’s just… wow,”

                “She is wow,” he pauses the game and leans back to stretch, “the wowiest,” they both laugh.

                “ _Wowiest,_ I’m gonna fucking piss myself,”

                “It wasn’t even that funny,”

                “The way you said it, that was funny,”

                “I said it how I normally say things,”

                “Nah, it was all breathy and light, like you were riding a fucking unicorn, dude,”

                “You’re such a girl,”

                “A girl that can kick your ass,” they end up wrestling on the floor, laughing, before falling back against the carpet. “Being an adult is weird,” Newt whispers and Tendo is breathing hard next to him.

                “Don’t get all fuckin… Weird and existential on me,”

                “Nah, that’s your job,”

                “It is definitely my job to get weird and existential,”

                “Are you in love with Alison?” He whispers, turns his head to look at Tendo who’s tapping his foot against one of the legs of the end table.

                “I think so, yeah,”

                “Am I interrupting?” Newt pushes himself to sit up and smiles at Hermann, who looks fantastic.

                “I really like that sweater,” Tendo says and Newt nods.

                “Looks good with the jeans,”

                “Didn’t think he could pull off red,”

                “It’s crimson, Tendo,”

                “It’s fucking red,”

                “It’s a darker shade you dick,”

                “But it’s red,”

                “This is why everything in your house is in different shades of pale yellow, dude,”

                “Don’t forget white,” Hermann says and Newt is laughing.

                “Pale yellow and white,”

                “You two are assholes,” Tendo huffs and he’s helping Newt get to his feet. “Fuckin’ made for each other,”

                “Not sure how late we’re gonna be,”

                “You got that key I gave you?”

                “Of course,”

                “Be out as late as you want, no problem,” he pulls him in for a hug, “if you could pick up some milk,”

                “Of course,” Newt laughs and he’s being held back at arm’s length.

                “Good to drive?”

                “Yeah, just hit it once,” Tendo makes this noise that has Newt frowning, “I could sit and wait, took maybe half a hit,”

                “You should let Hermann drive,”

                “Babe,” he’s tilting his head back, “can you drive?”

                “I suppose,” Tendo gives Newt’s shoulder a squeeze.

                “Go, get outta here,” he laughs and Newt is heading towards the door and Hermann follows.

 

                They end up parked three minutes away from Tendo’s house for several minutes. “You okay?” Newt finally asks and Hermann shakes his head a little. “I can drive, honest to god; I know you don’t like driving at night,”

                “I’m sorry,” he whispers and Newt shrugs, pats his hand and gets out of the car.

                “It’s no big deal, Herms,” he says as he opens the other’s door, he moves to the side when Hermann gets out, pulls him in for a quick kiss and runs his hands over his sweater and smiles. “Really is a nice colour,”

                “I’d like to go home,” he whispers and Newt is pulling him in for another kiss.

                “We can go somewhere quiet,” he’s cupping Hermann’s face, “pick up some food from the store,”

                “No people,”

                “No people, no loud noises, no crowds, just you and me somewhere quiet, in the back seat eating… Crackers and cheese and we can get some wine,” he’s been inching closer to his lips with each word and he kisses him with a soft hum, “no people, just us,” he whispers and Hermann makes this small noise that has Newt smiling. “Get in the car before we freeze to death,”

 

                He’s got the seat warmers turned on and Hermann has been making tiny little noises, shifts in his seat and it is _killing_ Newt. He can drive while slightly high, but driving high _and_ horny is proving difficult and he’s shifting in his seat a little more at a light. “These are… Very lovely,” he breathes and that is it.

                “You gotta stop, dude,”

                “S-stop what?” His voice is a surprised tone that makes Newt feel bad.

                “You’re giving me a boner with all your little… Noises, like… tone it down,” he chokes out and Hermann has this shocked little look on his face.

                “That was not my intention,”

                “I know, it’s just… I’ll turn these off if you keep it up,”

                “I’m sorry,”

                “It’s just…”

                “Just what, Newton?”

                “You make those sounds during sex like you gotta… Make different noises I don’t know,” he’s rolling his window down and the cold air is chilling his face, works its way down his body as he turns off to the store. “There’s going to be a little traffic, but there is a back way to Pacific Pond, if you… want to go, it’s past Tendo’s house, if we take the back way it’s only… twenty minutes, I think,” he says slowly as they walk towards the store and he’s a little stunned when Hermann grabs his hand, entwines their fingers and doesn’t let go.

                “That would be lovely,” he whispers and Newt is kissing him in the bread aisle of the store, in front of several guys who are dressed up in college sweats and gray shirts, and a mother with a little girl who points at them and goes _ooo._ He has to pull back to smile as he hears the mother scolding the girl for being rude.

                “Cheese, crackers, wine, we can pick up some bread,”

                “Picnic,”

                “Yeah,” he smiles and squeezes Hermann’s hand as they add stuff to the basket, he’s looking over at Hermann when he can’t reach the crackers on the very top shelf and he’s getting a bright smile as he watches Hermann grab them easily, leans down to put them in the basket and he kisses him, right there in front of god and every tired, overworked, cranky adult and student and he almost drops the basket, okay he drops the basket and he uses his now free hand to cup the side of Hermann’s face.

                “Thank you,” he whispers and he’s kissing him again, quicker this time and Newt doesn’t mind being kissed into shocked silence. He only pulls away when his phone starts ringing.

                “As romantic as the… Cracker aisle is,” he mumbles, “have to take this,” Hermann kisses him once more as he answers the phone and he can feel his face heating up at the noise their lips make when he pulls back, “Tendo, hey”

                “I hate to interrupt,” he says quickly and he sounds panicked, he can hear someone else in the background, “Alison came over and we might have fooled around in the room you guys sleep in,”

                “Oh, dude, come on,”

                “We had candles lit and,”

                “No, Tendo,” he’s looking at Hermann who mouths _what happened_ and he shakes his head.

                “But no worries!”

                “No worries? Dude, what’s ruined?”

                “Just the mattress, the blanket is okay, but no worries, I have another room,”

                “Well yeah,” he pauses, “it was your childhood house, dude, that house has like… what four bedrooms?”

                “Yeah just the other room is pretty small,”

                “How small?”

                “Mattress touches both walls, so no end tables,”

                “Is it the one upstairs?”

                “Yeah, across the hall from my room, right when you walk up the stairs,”

                “Thought that was like… a broom closet,”

                “It has a TV, when mom and dad were fighting mom bought a… TV and stayed in that room watching her shows,”

                “If you put the comforter up there I’m sure we’ll be fine,”

                “I’m sorry, man,”

                “Tell Alison we say hi,” he gets a startled laugh and the line goes dead. “So, ha, get this,” he starts and Hermann is giving him this look, this upset little look with his jaw set and Newt kisses him quick, “so Tendo and Alison had sex in the room we stay in, and… Ha, a uh… Candle burned the bed,”

                “Why didn’t he use his room?”

                “See, that… I don’t understand,”

                “Where do we sleep now?”

                “He’s got a bedroom upstairs, right off the hallway, it’s… Cramped, there’s a TV, so… Movies,” he’s trying to sound excited.

                “Well… Should we get the rest of the stuff?” Newt nods, leans down to pick up the basket and they continue shopping.

 

                “We don’t have to sit back here,” Newt says softly and Hermann is drinking from a red plastic cup and it reminds Newt of his college days.

                “Easier to do this,” he’s leaning in close, kisses him and Newt makes a soft noise, kisses him back with fervor, he tastes like red wine and something sweet that he can’t place and he’s grabbing for his cup, pulling away long enough to put it in the drink holder before moving to sit on his lap and he lets out a soft groan and he’s ducking down to kiss him, draws long moans from Hermann.

                “Was thinking tomorrow we catch a movie,”

                “A movie,” he breathes and he’s staring at Newt with wide, dough eyes and he can’t stop himself from smiling.

                “Movies, out to lunch, we could stay in and watch a movie,”

                “Are you asking me on a second date?”

                “I’m only asking if you want to,”

                “Will it involve,” he swallows hard, lets his head fall back as Newt shamelessly grinds down on his lap, “this,”

                “No,” he rotates his hips and Hermann is grabbing at him, rubs his hands over every inch of him, and catches his lips as he lets out a content sigh. “This is…” he lets out a stuttered moan as Hermann bounces his knee and smiles as he gets louder. “O-oh you bastard,” his voice is shaky as Hermann picks up the pace.

                “So loud,” he smiles and Newt rolls his eyes,

                “So close,” he whimpers and Hermann stops, “n-no,” he’s whining, bouncing on his lap and Hermann is tsking him.

                “You have to drive back, liebling,”

                “Cumming in my pants doesn’t affect my driving ability,” Hermann is fighting back a fit of laughter, runs his hands up Newton’s sides before bouncing him again. He cums after several more bounces and he’s kissing Hermann’s face. “Mmm, my math prince,” he murmurs and he can feel Hermann laughing before he hears it, and god does he hear it, and he likes the way it vibrates his body and he’s smiling as he kisses the lines of his face.

                “Math prince,” he laughs and Newt locks eyes with him and he’s quieting down, “that’s ridiculous,”

                “You’re ridiculous,” he makes a face and pushes the door open.

                “What are you doing, oh my god, Newton what are you d-“

                “I’m not gonna sit in cum soaked briefs, dude, I’m taking them off,”

                “You’re going to… Freeze,” he whispers and he watches him jump from right to left as he toes off his shoes.

                “That means you’ll have to warm me back up,” he’s tossing his pants at Hermann as he shimmies out of his briefs, “this was stupid,” he chatters and he’s cleaning himself off with his briefs and he doesn’t know what to do with them and Hermann makes a disgusted face as he takes them from him, hands him his pants. He pops the trunk and takes a plastic shopping bag from the back, puts his soiled briefs in the bag before tossing it back in the trunk.

                “You’re shaking,” Hermann murmurs when he climbs back in and closes the door.

                “Should be a detective, you know that,”

                “Don’t be rude,” he murmurs and Newt is shaking hard, he rubs his hands along his body. “That was… Not the smartest thing you’ve ever done,”

                “Y-yeah,” he’s pressing his face to his shoulder, “this isn’t gonna work,” he murmurs, “let me turn on the lights, and we can go to the pond,”

                “It’s below freezing,”

                “What did you say when I complained about that… To bundle up… Well, you look bundled to me, come on,” Hermann frowns at him as he gets out of the car and Newt turns on the brights. “Come on, this is gonna be cool,”

                “Newton,”

                “I’m not going without you,” he says simply and he’s walking around the car to stand in front of Hermann, “don’t want to go without you,”

                “It’s dark,” Newt holds up a finger and opens the passenger door; pops open the glove box and pulls out a flashlight. He clicks it on and off several times, smiling wide.

                “I’m a very prepared man,” he kisses Hermann fast before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the pond. “Now,” he’s handing the flashlight to Hermann, steps out onto the frozen edge of the pond.

                “That is incredibly dangerous,”

                “As a biology teacher I can tell you one thing,” he clears his throat, places his hands on his hips and smiles wide. “When water gets cold and does the freeze thing we are safe,”

                “Oh for heaven’s sake,”

                “No, Hermann it’s safe, it’s been below freezing every day since last Friday, I mean yeah the sun hits the center of the pond, but if we stay on the edges,” he’s slowly pulling Hermann onto the ice. “You’ve never done this,”

                “Never,”

                “Lucky for you, I am an expert,” he almost slips and Hermann drops the flashlight but they don’t really need it, the brights from his car cast a low light on most of the pond. “Ha, that was… A bad time to slip, see I had planned on standing in front of the lobster tank in the store for twenty minutes, call it a date, then eat in the car here before heading home… But… Lobster tanks are… They don’t have many of those in stores anymore so…”

                “You are babbling, liebling,”

                “I am,” he whispers and he’s sliding backwards, pulls Hermann forwards and smiles.

               

                “It’s late, Newton,” Hermann whispers and they’ve been sliding back and forth on the same patch of ice for several minutes, they’ve gone around the entire pond more times than he can count and he can’t feel his fingers or the soft press of Newton’s lips and he’s pulling away to yawn.

                “Okay, babe,” he murmurs and he guides them back to the flashlight, up the slight hill and into the car. They sit with the heater cranked and the seat warmers on. “I can feel my butt,” he sighs and Hermann gives him a lazy smile, drinks from the plastic red cup and Newt smiles at him. “Finish that up,” he’s a little shocked when he drains the cup and it’s almost ten-thirty as they pull out of the parking lot and Hermann laughs when Newt presses his hand to a vent before cupping himself and Newt is frowning. “Dude, I can’t feel my dick, okay, shut up,”

                “When we get back,” he hums and Newt shakes his head,

                “When we get back you get to go to bed, because you finished… Like… That whole bottle of wine, Jesus Christ Hermann,”

                “I’m… Not completely wasted,”

                “Oh,” Newt laughs, “not completely, okay buddy,”

                “Don’t _okay buddy_ me,”

                “God you’re a sassy drunk,”

                “I’m not… Drunk,”

                “Was thinking when we get back, we smoke a little, and just crash harder than anyone’s ever crashed before,”

                “Don’t say _crashed_ while you’re driving.”

                “Sorry,”

 

                “So,” Tendo starts when they walk through the door and Alison is half awake on the couch but the minute she sees them she’s bright red.

                “We are so sorry,” she starts and Newt shrugs.

                “Heat of the moment, it’s cool, so this room,” Hermann is, once past a certain point and before a different point, an affectionate drunk, he had only been tipsy on the ride back but when they pulled up to the house and he remembered the bed he finished off the bottle of wine and they sat there for a moment before bracing the cold.

                “It’s… when you go up the stairs, the railing, there’s a door to the right”

                “Do you have any w-“

                “Left some in the room, just make sure you open the window,”

                “I can do that,” he follows Tendo up the stairs to the room and lets out a low whistle.

                “This is really cute,” he murmurs and, like he said, there’s a small tin on the bed,

 

                “There are some pieces and joints in the little… Cubby is that what you call it, well whatever it is it’s right there along the side,”

                “Oh that’s really cool,” he’s smiling wide. “It’s freezing, but it’s really cool,”

                “Not as cold as the basement,”

                “Very true,” Hermann is rubbing his hands along Newt’s sides, kissing the side of his neck and Tendo slides past them.

                “There’s a bathroom right there, and we moved all your clothes up to this dresser,”

                “Thanks,” he’s letting his head fall to the side as Hermann works a bruise. “Hermann at least wait,”

                “Waited the whole car ride,” he murmurs and Tendo lets out a laugh.

                “Just… I’ll be downstairs, if you need anything; don’t think we’re going to bed anytime soon,”

                “Hermann, go shower, let me talk to Tendo,”

                “Shower with me,” he murmurs and he’s letting out a shaky sigh.

                “I’m,”

                “Oh just go, come talk to me when you’re done, there are towels in the cabinet,” he gives a short wave before heading downstairs.

 

                “I’m taking a risk at sounding like you, but _honestly_ Hermann,” he lets out a small laugh as hands trail down his stomach. “Have to talk to Tendo,” he murmurs and he’s covering Hermann’s hands with his own, tilts his head back and is greeted with teeth on his shoulder. “Oh,” he’s moving his hand back, tangles it in Hermann’s hair and sighs.

                “Well I,” he hums, “have to talk to you,”

                “Is _talk_ code for _fuck_?” He’s laughing until he feels the nudge of Hermann’s cock between his cheeks and he lets out an excited noise, can feel soapy fingers moving to work him open and talking to Tendo can wait because Hermann is murmuring hot against his ear and it’s all he wants to listen to.

                “I’m going to press you against the wall,” he’s worrying Newt’s earlobe, gets a small noise from him before continuing, “you will not touch yourself,” he presses him against the wall and Newt jerks back, can feel his head collide with Hermann’s teeth and lip and he hisses.

                “Cold, fuck,” he’s twisting around and he can see the blood on Hermann’s lip and he’s pushing hands away so he can turn fully. “Fuck,” he whispers, leans forward to kiss Hermann’s lip and he’s met with teeth and a low growl. He’s being turned around in the small shower stall, pressed hard against the cold tile, hands restrained behind his back. “H-Hermann,”

                “Is this too much?” Newt is pressing back into him, makes soft noises until Hermann presses him back against the wall, lets go of Newton’s hands to take himself in hand so he can press in. He likes the way Newt’s nails scrape against the tiles as his muscles tense and relax.

                “Little tight,” he gasps out when Hermann’s pushed in all the way.

                “Do you need me t-“

                “Give a thrust,” Hermann does and he watches Newt’s nails rake down the wall, fingers flex and separate against the tiles. “Oh, that’s good,” he drawls and Hermann gives several slow thrusts before picking up the pace. All of Newt’s cries are magnified in the small bathroom and Hermann is trying to cover his mouth. “The best,” he stutters and he likes the way Hermann’s fingers press into his mouth to muffle his noises but he whines around them. “O-oh fuck me,” and each thrust hiccups his breathing and he’s wrapping an arm around Newton’s waist because he can feel his knees shake. It’s everything he loves and more, and he’s working deep marks into the side of his neck.

                “Hands behind your back,” he pants and Newt whines, “right now, Newton,” he’s hitting his prostate and he feels his body jerk against the wall.

                “Right there,”

                “You are so loud,”

                “Means you’re doin’ a good job,”

                “I always do a good job,” the water that hits his back is starting to get cold and he’s kissing between Newt’s shoulder blades.

 “Better than good, actually,”

                “Stop talking,”

                “Make me,” he groans and Hermann’s hand rubs hard between his shoulders before he wraps his fingers around the back of his neck and Newt is making guttural noises as he fucks him harder, can feel Newt scratching at his stomach and it feels electric and he’s sliding his hand to the front of his throat, squeezing slowly,

                “Hands to ourselves,” he gets a rough laugh and can feel it against his palm and it sets off his orgasm, his nails rake down the front of his chest lightly, digging once he’s past the tattoos and he’s gasping for breath and Hermann loves the sound, loves the way he whimpers when he takes him in hand, loves the way he whispers _please_ before he strokes and adores the way he leans back into him, arches back and grinds down when he finally cums.

                “Hands to ourselves,” he moans as Hermann slides out, and he shivers as he feels long fingers pressing inside him, “n-no more,”

                “Hush,” he breathes and he’s reaching back to turn the water to hot, sighs as it hits his body, Newt is pushing his hands away, turns to scrub shampoo into his hair and Hermann follows, kisses him hot and needy every half minute and he’s flinching as Hermann washes him up, moves to rinse him off.

                “Jesus,” he breathes, fingers trail over the long welts and Hermann would drop to his knees if the stall wasn’t so small, kiss the marks, he’ll have to do that when they get in bed.

                “Go speak to Tendo,” he murmurs, and he’s kissing him one more time before pulling the curtain for him to get out. “I’ll be in bed,”

                “Don’t fall asleep until I’m up there,”

                “I’ll try my absolute hardest,” he pulls the curtain and works conditioner into his hair, sighs at the scrub of the sponge against his skin and enjoys being alone in the shower, satiated and drowsy as he rinses off and dries himself with a towel.

                Tendo nods at him when he comes downstairs, stupid smile on his face, “you got a little… Hitch in your giddy’up there,”

                “Oh fuck off,” he breathes and Alison is smiling as she flips through channels.

                “Doing a good job, you should write a book, _cheesy shit to say during sex,”_

“You can write the sequel, _how to keep eye contact at all times,_ ” Alison snorts and it throws Newt into a fit of laughter.

                “I have to go grab the movie,” she says and Tendo is kissing her on the cheek and Newt smiles.

He’s opening the door as Alison walks by and he freezes.

                “How was your shower?” She doesn’t know what to say and she watches Hermann’s face turn red.

                “Satisfying,” he whispers and they stand there for a moment in awkward silence before she disappears into Tendo’s room. He closes the bedroom door quietly, dresses quickly before heading downstairs and he can’t stop yawning.

                “Sleepy math babe,” Newt says, and he isn’t wearing a shirt and those marks are a bright red against his skin and he blinks a few times.

                “So,” Tendo says and Newt pats the space next to him for Hermann, who curls up next to him, “she’s got that pool table in storage, was gonna have it moved to the basement,”

                “You just made poker night infinitely cooler, dude,”

                “The man cave is almost complete,”

                “Gross, don’t call it that,”

                “I’m dating a girl, I think I have the right to say man cave,”

                “So weird,” Newt mutters, “coming from your mouth, so weird,” Tendo shakes his head.

                “I’ve got a TV about the size of this one coming too, gonna put that downstairs,”

                “You should get a bar,”

                “That’s expensive,”

                “It’s a thought,”

                “My mother would kill me, she doesn’t think I drink or smoke,”

                “Mama Choi has no idea,” Newt laughs and Tendo nods.

                “I drink water when we go out to dinner,”

                “What do they drink?”

                “Wine,”

                “That has got to _kill_ you,”

                “It does, the minute they leave I drink so much,” he pauses, nods towards Hermann who’s fallen asleep with his head resting on Newt’s shoulder and Newt moves to rub his back, startles him awake.

                “O-oh, Herms,” he whispers and he looks confused, “it’s okay, didn’t mean to wake you up,” he murmurs and Tendo is watching them, biting his hand because Jesus Christ he’s rubbing Hermann’s back, pressing tiny kisses to his temple, it’s too much. “Wanna head upstairs?” Hermann’s brows come together and he nods slowly. “I’ll come back down,” Newt says and Tendo shakes his head.

                “Alison and I are gonna watch a movie, we can talk tomorrow,” Newt nods, helps Hermann to his feet. Alison is coming down the stairs and she gives them a smile.

                “If you boys need anything,”

                “Anything that will kill a hangover, I have a feeling he won’t be doing so well in the morning,”

                “Of course,” she nods before going to sit on the couch.

                “Sleep well,”

                “Will do,” Newt calls over his shoulder as he slowly helps Hermann up the stairs. He pulls the door open and Hermann is crawling up to the head of the bed, shivers a little as he gets under the covers and he’s watching Newt with a confused expression. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” He breathes as he gets under the covers and Hermann kisses him quickly.

                “I must be tired,” he whispers,

                “Yeah,”

                “Thought I was dreaming,” he whispers and Newt kisses him hard.

                “Overtired, body feel heavy?”

                “Like I’m covered in weights,” he whispers and Newt is kissing him again.

                “Head feel foggy,”

                “Yes,”

                “Eyes hurt?”

                “A little,”

                “Overtired,” he’s untucking the covers so he can tuck them under his feet and Hermann is tangling their legs as he pulls Newton closer. “It’s okay,” he whispers and Hermann is already asleep, breathing soft against his face and he smiles, “I hope you had a good time,” he yawns, and he’s pushing Hermann’s hair out of his face, kisses his cheek and lets himself fall asleep.

 

                “Newton,” he whispers, and he’s trying to keep the panic from his voice, “Newton,”

                “Y-yeah, okay gimme a sec,” he grumbles and he’s rubbing his eyes but everything is black, “fuck where’s the light?” He hears Hermann whimper and it doesn’t sound close and he’s grabbing for his phone, turn it on and Hermann is sweating. “Hey,” he’s moving to push the window open, fresh air mixes with the stuffy heat of the room. He’s switching his phone to the flashlight app, sets it on the bed and Hermann is shaking a little. “It’s okay, hey, Hermann, babe look at me,”

                “We sleep with the TV on,” he whispers and Newt can’t find a remote.

                “I’m sorry,” he’s pulling Hermann’s shirt off, finds a dry spot and mops his face with it, pushes his hair back. “How long have you been awake for?”

                “I’m not sure,”

                “That’s okay, do you… Are you afraid of the dark?” His voice is small and Hermann looks at him, he’s got bags under his eyes and he looks exhausted, “oh Hermann,” he murmurs and he’s leaning forward to kiss him, he flinches. “It’s okay, it doesn’t… I know it’s _not_ okay, but it’s okay,” he whispers and Hermann nods quickly.

                “The TV,” he starts and Newt nods.

                “I know,” he’s handing his phone to Hermann, crawls out of bed. “Sleep, Hermann, spread out and sleep,” he gets a nervous nod and he’s moving to get comfortable, “I’ll be right back,”

 

                He goes to the store, he goes to a store at two in the morning because the love of his life, that’s a spooky thought, is afraid of the dark and he’s going to make sure he can sleep until they can ask Tendo about the remote in the morning. He’s in his pajamas, and he keeps getting odd looks from the employees as he grabs a bottle of something that looks fruity and several boxes of discount Christmas lights. He gets clear package tape and checks himself out, bags everything and leaves.

                He sits in his car for a minute because, yeah fuck he’s at a store and it’s two in the morning and he’s tired but he wants Hermann to be comfortable, wants him to be safe, wants him to feel loved. He starts his car and heads back towards Tendo, if he swerves a little no one sees it, the roads are clear and the thump thump thump of the road is slowly waking him up.

 

                Hermann is asleep when he tiptoes back upstairs, he’s opening a box, plugging them in and starts taping them to the wall, has to attach another line to get all the way across the room. Once he finishes he sits on the edge of the bed, opens the drink he got and takes a hard pull. It tastes sweet but going down it tastes like vomit and a chill runs down his back.  “Newton,” and he jumps, twists the top back on the bottle and scoots back.

                “This better?” He murmurs and he looks like he’s about to cry and pass out as he nods slowly.

                “Did you go to the store?”

                “Yeah…”

                “You didn’t have to,” he whispers and Newt is handing him the bottle, watches him take a drink and hum. “That’s good,”

                “Tastes like throw-up,”

                “It’s sweet,” he whispers and he’s leaning forward to kiss him.

                “This is okay, though?” He motions to the lights and Hermann nods, kisses him again. “Think you can sleep comfortably now?”

                “Yes,” his voice is so small and he’s taking the bottle, twisting the cap on tight, lets it roll into the cubby along the bed and pulls Hermann close.

                “I’ll ask about the remote in the morning,” he whispers, bumps his nose against Hermann’s. “How’s your lip?”

                “Hurts,”

                “Looks like it does, yeah,” he leans back, “don’t think I can sleep,”

                “Hand me that bottle,” Newt grabs for it, hands it over and Hermann sits up, takes a long pull and Newt is taking it from him before he can drink again.

                “Slow down,”

                “One more,”

                “You finished off almost half a bottle, that’s like… Not safe,” he doesn’t say anything as Hermann moves to sit on his lap, “are you really going to do this?” He breathes and Hermann kisses along his jaw, brushes his lips against Newt’s.

                “Just one more drink,” he murmurs and Newt rolls his eyes.

                “Is this how you get what you want?”

                “What do you mean?”

                “You’re grinding on my lap, Herms,”

                “Said you couldn’t sleep,”

                “Oh, and you thought you’d help?” Hermann stops and sighs, fingers brushing against the bottle. “Oh just finish it,”

                “Did you want more?”

                “No,” he twists the cap off and hands it to him, watches as he tips the bottle back, finishes it in two large gulps. “Jesus,” he runs his hands up and down his sides as he breathes hard. “You’re gonna feel great in the morning,” he mutters and he’s getting a flash of white teeth, he’s being kissed, can taste the bitter sweet of the alcohol on his tongue and when he pulls away he gets a small sigh.

                “Feel great right now,” he whispers and Newt laughs,

                “Because you’re inebriated,”

                “Think it’s you,”

                “Think it’s me, what?”

                “You’re intoxicating,”

                “And you’re cheesy as fuck,” Hermann smiles at him, “push the window open,” he has to lean and Newt kisses at the stretch of exposed skin and he can hear the small intake of breath and cold air. He’s lighting up, takes a pull and he doesn’t have to say anything because Hermann is leaning down to breathe it in. He moves a little to work his pants off as he breathes it out and he’s swallowing hard because Hermann looks dangerous, the way the lights catch all his angles, cast shadows along his face and he’s looking at him with those big dough eyes and he’s taking the joint from his fingers.

                “What are you thinking about?” He murmurs before taking a pull and Newt watches the smoke curl in his mouth before he breathes it into his lungs.

                “You,” he whispers and he watches him blow the smoke towards the window, hands him the spliff and Newt taps it out, puts it back in the tin before pulling him down. “How the light catches your face,” he moves to lie next to him, lets his fingers run over the side of his face, “How warm your skin is,” Hermann’s eyes are half lidded, lips parted and Newt’s heart beats hard in his chest and he’s running his thumb over his bottom lip, carful over the split. “You are so gorgeous,” he likes the lazy smile that occupies his mouth, likes the way he moves closer, likes the way his hands touch his skin.

                “Clothes off,” he breathes, and Newt is quickly undressing, absolutely loves the way Hermann’s lips brush over his skin, the way his hands slide under his briefs.

                “T-these, okay yeah I guess those too,” he whispers as Hermann slides off his briefs and the room feels like ice. “Close the window,” when he leans up Newt tugs his briefs off and gets a low moan. The window clicks shut and he’s moving to rest against the bed and Newt lets out a small laugh. “We’re naked,”

                “We’ve been naked before,”

                “But it’s like… I don’t want to do anything,” he murmurs and Hermann smiles, eyes closed and he has to kiss him on the cheek so he does and he’s turning to look at Newton.

                “We don’t have to do anything,”

                “I like that…” He admits, and his voice scratches in his throat. “I like that we can be like this and not do anything,”

                “It’s nice,” he yawns and he’s pulling the covers up, moves closer to Newton who pulls him hard against his chest. “Are you sure you don’t want to… Do anything?” He’s being kisses slow, can feel the smile pull at his mouth.

                “There are plenty of things I want to do to you,” he murmurs, likes the sound of his breathing as it hitches, “but I might fall asleep,”

                “Just wanted to ask,” he lets out a content noise, lets his eyes fall shut and falls asleep wrapped in Newt’s arms.

 

                “Hermann,”

                “No, don’t speak,” he chokes out, “don’t speak, don’t think, don’t even _breathe_ ,”

                “Aww, does somebody have a hangover?”

                “What is that _smell_?” he groans and he’s shielding his eyes as he opens them, everything is a little blurry and he’s blinking.

                “Tendo made breakfast, Alison made some hangover stuff, and I,” he’s smiling wide, he looks so proud of himself, “brought you water and painkillers,”

                “I could kiss you,” he whispers and he’s taking the painkillers from Newton, takes two with water and winces.

                “I mean, you could still kiss me,” he whispers and he’s staring at Hermann’s mouth.

                “Quietly,” Newt waits a moment before leaning in to press his lips to Hermann’s, smiles when he feels the small flick of his tongue. He pulls back and he winces.

                “You are… Very naked,” he motions to his body with his hand, smiles wide, “sorry, quiet,” Hermann nods slowly and Newt is moving to grab him sweatpants and a shirt.  “Have to wash our briefs,” he watches him pull the sweats on; he makes a face as they rest on his hips. “I’ll start a load of laundry in a little while, oh stop you can go commando you aren’t going to die,”

                “It isn’t comfortable,”

                “Well you’re like half hard, no shit,” he tilts his head, “you know I read somewhere,”

                “Please keep any comments about my situation to yourself,”

                “No hear me out,”

                “No, Newton,” he’s putting his shirt on and Newt sighs angrily.

                “Okay fine, come on let’s go eat,”

                “I don’t want to eat,” he groans and Newt frowns.

               

                He coaxes Hermann downstairs, takes about ten minutes, holds him when something clatters in the sink and Tendo mutters an apology. “Don’t be sorry,” Newt says, “this is all Hermann’s fault,” Hermann frowns at him and Newt is kissing him quickly, “all your fault,” he coos and he’s being glared at as he watches him pinch his nose and slam whatever concoction Alison made for a hangover.

                “My grandmother used to make my grandfather those, guaranteed to work.”

                “It taste awful,”

                “Doesn’t smell any better, Jesus,”

                “It’s hot sauce and some other stuff,”

                “Nasty,” Tendo is putting pancakes on plates and Hermann pauses.

                “What’s in those?”

                “Blueberries, my hung over math man,”

                “Oh,” he whispers and New gives him a look.

                “Ah, no don’t drink water,” he stops him from drinking a glass of water, “hot sauce and water, no buddy,”

                “What do you suggest?”

                “Milk, and then maybe a toothbrush,”

                “Fuck off,” he mutters and Tendo is pointing a spatula at them.

                “None of that in my kitchen, it’s too small for that,”

                “I’m going to go brush my teeth,” and Newt smacks him on the ass as he leaves and Tendo has to fight back a laugh.

                “You are so _mean_ to him,”

                “I’m not mean to him,” Newt sighs, “I was protecting him, did you see me protect him from that water, I did an excellent job,”

                “You are so fucking dumb,”

                “Hey, be nice, he protected him from the water,” Alison says, pointing a forkful of food at Tendo, “I saw it, with my own eyes,”

                “So I made him a plate, you can make your own,”

                “Who was the mean one again?” Newt asks and Tendo rolls his eyes.

                “I’m sure you’re very capable of making your own plate, and there’s no milk,”

                “Fuck, you asked me to buy some,”

                “I did,”

                “Fuck, I can run out after and get some,”

                “That would be great,” he and Alison disappear into the living room and Hermann shuffles back into the kitchen.

                “Tendo made you a plate,” he’s shoveling eggs onto his own plate and Hermann is pressed against his side. “Something wrong?”

                “I should have…” he lets out a nervous laugh, “should have mentioned I’m allergic to blueberries,”

                “Oh, well fuck; I can make some chocolate chip ones,”

                “I don’t want to i-“

                “Nah, hey it’s cool, I can eat these, just… Smoke some weed I can eat those,”

                “I don’t need pancakes,” he whispers and Newt shrugs.

                “We can take our plates upstairs, found the remote, we could watch cartoons,”

                “That would be nice,”

                “How’s your head?”

                “That disgusting drink is starting to help,”

                “I’m gonna have to beg her for the recipe,”

                “I don’t usually… This isn’t,”

                “It’s cool, you wanted to drink, it’s cool,” he’s got a ton of food on his plate, nods to Hermann’s plate, “come on,”

 

                They push the window open and smoke the rest of the joint from last night, he eats Hermann’s pancakes and Hermann ends up eating most of the eggs on Newt’s plate as the tangle their legs and watch cartoons. “You’ve got,” he’s tilting Newt’s head, presses his mouth to the corner of his and he feels him tense up when his tongue runs over a little syrup.

                “Gross,”

                “Honestly, that grosses you out?”

                “You like… Licked syrup off my face,”

                “I want you to… Think for just a moment,”

                “Okay,” and Newt makes a face, “okay but like,”

                “There is no _but like_ Newton,”

                “But,”

                “It was syrup,”

                “Yeah but you like,”

                “I could have licked a napkin and rubbed it off,”

                “Okay, no that’s gross,” Hermann rolls his eyes and Newt is stealing his hashed browns.

                “No,” he’s whining, “no I was going to eat that,”

                “You ate my eggs,”

                “Yes but I was waiting to eat that,”

                “Why would you wait to eat hashed browns?”

                “They were hot,”

                “Well they weren’t when I ate them,”

                “Go get me more,”

                “Excuse me,”

                “You owe me hashed browns, go,”

                “Okay… Princess,” He’s moving to get off the bed, he heads downstairs, Tendo gives him a look. “I ate Hermann’s hashed browns and he’s being a dick about it,”

                “Oh no,” Alison says slowly, “I took the last one,”

                “You tell him,”

                “He’s your boyfriend,”

                “We aren’t boyfriends,” Alison gives him a look.

                “ _Aren’t boyfriends_?”

                “No we… Aren’t, are there more like I can cook,”

                “Nope,” Tendo smiles and Newt groans, heads back upstairs and Hermann frowns.

                “So… They don’t have anymore,”

                “Buy more,”

                “I’m no-“

                “You owe me hashed browns,”

                “Are you seriously… Hand me my wallet,”

                “Are you serious?”

                “You want hashed browns, yeah… I’ll go buy some,”      

                “You don’t have to; I was giving you a bad time,”

                “Well you’ve pushed me to my limit Herms,”

                “I’m not grabbing your wallet,” Newt is moving to sit next to Hermann, “we can stay here,” he murmurs.

                “Give me my wallet,”

                “No,”

                “Hermann, I have to buy milk,”

                “I’ll come with you,”

                “It’s bright outside,”

                “Sunglasses are an excellent invention.” Newt kisses him and he’s setting his plate down.

                “I guess you can come with,” he sighs, “but you’re really inconveniencing me here,”

                “You realize you’re an absolute asshole,”

                “Well I mean, I was gonna pick up milk and sleep with the guy across the street,” the look on Hermann’s face is nothing short of horrified. “N-no, I’m just fucking with you,” he says after a minute and Hermann hits him. “Ow, hey I was joking,”

                “That isn’t a joke,”

                “You know what else isn’t a joke?” And he’s kissing him between words, moves so he has to lie back. “You being my boyfriend,”

                “Newton,”

                “Let me… Finish,” he says Hermann sighs as Newt sits on his lap. “Well first, hi, you look great,”

                “Stop buttering me up, Newton,”

                “I buttered those eggs, I would never think of buttering you up,”

                “What is the point you are trying to make, is there a point,”

                “Jesus, okay, right, you uh… Fell asleep last night before I could say anything,” he whispers and Hermann is tilting his head.

                “Speak up,”

                “I’m doing the best I can man,”

                “Newton,”

                “Right don’t call you that, sorry I… This is stupid I should… We should go get mi-“

                “You aren’t going anywhere,” Hermann says and he’s holding him by the hips and he whines. “Speak,”

                “Don’t wanna anymore,” he watches Hermann’s eyes almost roll into the back of his head and he lets out an annoyed sigh.

                “Milk,”

                “And hashed browns,”

                “I honestly do not need to eat anymore,”

                “Sorry I ate them,”

                “Yes well next time ask,”

                “I can do that,” he kisses him fast, “I have sunglasses in the car, grab your shoes,”

                “We’re going in pajamas?”

                “Yeah, I don’t plan on changing until like… Noon,” he pauses, “oh chill,”

                “Don’t tell me to chill,”

                “You’re the only person who needs to be told to chill on a daily basis, Herms,”

                “I’m very chill,”

                “You really aren’t,”

                “I am,”

                “Chill people go to the store in pajamas,”

                “No, people who don’t have jobs go to the store in their pajamas,”

                “Good thing we have jobs,” he laughs and it falls into a nervous chuckle. “Come on, you look fine, you’re in sweats, it’s fine, you look fine.” He’s kissing him, “really fine, sure you don’t want me to finish what I was saying earlier,”

                “Oh I’m positive,”

 

                “Well I’m going to tell you,” he says when they pull out of the driveway and Hermann groans. “You look ridiculous in those sunglasses,”

                “Shut up,”

                “They’re really big,”

                “Yes I know,”

                “Are they helping?”

                “Yes,”

                “Good, so as I was saying, I read that sex helps with migraines,”

                “If you had put your mouth anywhere near my dick,” he starts and Newt is laughing.

                “Could have been lazy hung over morning sex, it would have been fantastic,”

                “Oh really,”

                “Yeah, and it’d be so good that you would do that breathy little _please_ thing you do,”

                “I don’t do that,”

                “Yes, you do,”

                “No, I do not.”

                “You do, you really do and it’s really fucking hot,”

                “I-I don’t,” Newt looks over at him and smiles.

                “I can pull over,” he doesn’t wait and pulls off along the side of the back road, “come on, outta the car,” he’s pressing him against the door, tugs his sweats down and Hermann is making shocked little noises, looks around and Newt kisses up his length. “No one comes back this way, Hermann,”

                “A-are you sure I’m,” Newt leans over and opens the back door.

                “Anyone driving this way won’t see,” he’s pulling the tip into his mouth, hums around the head and Hermann’s fingers tangle in his hair and he moans. “Eyes down here big boy,” Newt murmurs and Hermann is watching him.

                “Don’t say that,”

                “It isn’t exactly a lie,”

 

                Hermann’s breathing hard, Newt’s fingers wrapped tight around the base of his cock as he kisses down his length. “Such sweet noises,”

                “Newton,” he whines, “ _please,_ ”

                “See you do,”

                “Oh shut up,” he snaps and he’s sucking the head back into his mouth until he cums, and he has to admit it isn’t the best blowjob he’s ever given and he was really only trying to prove a point but he lets out this tiny sigh after he finishes so he doesn’t think Hermann notices.

                “I told you,” he says after he swallows and pulls his sweats back up. “You say please whenever I do that,”

                “You’d say please as well if someone was gripping your cock,”

                “Say cock again,” Newt moans and Hermann rolls his eyes, lets Newt kiss him, “come on,”

                “I’m not going to say it,” he’s getting in the car and Newt sighs.

 

                “Okay so there’s this dish called spotted,” he drags the word out and Hermann shakes his head.

                “I’m not going to say profanities in public,” he hisses and Newt groans, kisses him in the dairy section. “If you, however,” he starts and Newt is grabbing a gallon of milk, puts it in the cart and he thinks it’s a dangerous thing because he’s going to buy more than he needs with the cart but he didn’t want to just carry the gallon of milk around. “Got me drunk,”

                “You want to drink?”

                “I always want to drink,” Newt lets out a startled laugh.

                “Always?”

                “Most days,”

                “Okay, so if I get you drunk you’ll, what, say profanities,”

                “If you get me drunk enough,”

                “So the stuff I got last night,”

                “That was nice, what was it?”

                “Have to pick it up at a liquor store,”

                “Thought you got it at the store,”

                “Wasn’t this one,”

                “How far did you drive last night?”

                “Twenty minutes…. Maybe thirty I’m not sure, you were freaked out, wanted to find a solution,” he isn’t expecting Hermann to stop him and kiss him hard, but it’s nice.

                “Very kind of you,” he murmurs and Newt has one hand on the cart.

                “Gonna pick up some more breakfast stuff, and some snacks for tonight…”

                “Oh,”

                “I figured we could go out again tonight, after a hand with the guys,”

                “That would be okay,” he whispers, and Newt smiles at him.

                “Yeah?”  
                “Yeah,” he nods slowly and Newt leads them towards snacks and smiles even harder when Hermann puts a bag of those pretzels in the cart and he pauses and goes to take them from the cart.

                “Hey, no, leave it, I’m buying those, don’t, Hermann put them back in the cart right now,” he drops the pretzels, and frowns. “Anything you want, babe, I can buy it no worries.”

                “Yes but I’d rather you not,”

                “Well… It’s rude to say _too bad_ but honestly too bad,”

                “Newton,”

                “Let me buy you the fucking pretzels, Hermann, it’s like three bucks, big deal, I can afford it,”

                “Please stop yelling,”

                “Sorry,” he lets out a shaky breath. “Please let me buy you those, you aren’t putting me out,”

                “Okay,”

                “I’m sorry for yelling… I just… I meant it, anything you want I’ll buy it; I took you to New York, like I can buy pretzels,”

                “I’m sorry,”

                “No, don’t… Don’t apologize,” he whispers and he’s looking around before cupping Hermann’s face, kisses him fast. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled, I just… Wanna buy you stuff,”

                “Okay,” he whispers,

                “Now,” he nips his bottom lip and smiles at the way Hermann’s eyes fall shut, “is there anything else you want?”

                “Chocolate,”

                “Thought you were going to cut back,”

                “You told me to cut back; I never made that promise,”

                “What kind of chocolate,”

                “Anything,”

                “Snack cakes?”

                “What now?”

                “D-do you not… Snack cakes,”

                “I don’t know what that is,”

                “Ha… Oh… Boy this is going to be fun, okay; we’re going to play a game,”

                “Creepy don’t say that,”

                “Look around, anything you’ve never heard of or eaten put in the cart,”

                “Oh I couldn’t do th-“

                “Hermann! It is a game, do it, stop being a dick,”

                “I don’t”

                “We’re going to get high and eat junk, okay, like you don’t have to but I mean put some junk food in the damn cart man, you’re gonna make Jesus cry,”

                “Fine, okay,” he whispers and half the aisle ends up in the cart and he looks horrified.

                “What’s great is all of this stuff tastes good with milk, so I mean…”

                Hermann almost cries at the total and Newt is handing over cash like it’s nothing. “Newton,”

                “Don’t say anything, just help me get everything in the cart,”

                “You spent almost a hundred and fifty dollars on junk food,”

                “Well it’s worth it, trust me, plus some of that is for tonight, now we need… Booze, right?”

                “Yes,”

 

                “Several bottles of this… Grab that for me, I can’t… Reach, don’t laugh,” Newt mumbles and Hermann is turning the bottle over in his hand.

                “It’s called _Kinky,_ ”

                “That’s what I got last night,”

                “I’ll throw in,” he’s pulling out his wallet, “fifty, if we can buy two bottles,”

                “Okay,” he’s handing him fifty and Newt lets him place two bottles in the basket and he grabs several bottles of wine as well. When the guy rings him up he hands Hermann his wallet, “I don’t want to know the price just give the man the money,” it’s almost as much as what they spent on snacks and he’s smiling at his ID picture as he hands the guy the money.

 

                “Jesus Christ,” Tendo whispers when they come in with bags and bags of food.

                “I really hope you have room for all the fucking shit I bought,” He says and the kitchen is covered with bags and Tendo is putting stuff away and Newt is opening boxes and filling a bag with one and sometimes two of each snack. “I also got milk,”

                “You were gone for over an hour I almost called you,”

                “Well I was busy playing Santa,” Hermann snorts. “So, when the pool table gets here let me know, we can help with getting it downstairs,”

                “You don’t… Have to help dude you just stocked my house for the next few weeks.”

                “Well you have the Wei’s and Pentecost coming over,”

                “That’s true,” he pauses, “he called and asked if Mako could come with and I said yes, so I assume Raleigh will be joining,”

                “Dude,”

                “Chill they’re like seventeen, we aren’t doing anything illegal,” he looks them both over, “nothing illegal,”

                “Okay but they are our _students,”_

“See when you say it like that,”

                “I shouldn’t even have to say it, Tendo, oh my fucking god,”

                “Well he wants to teach her how to play,”

                “Okay see that can’t be legal,”

                “No, yeah… but he’s our boss,”

                “He is… I just,” he makes a helpless sound and hands the bag of snacks to Hermann.

                “Just… Don’t walk out naked or fuck while they’re here,”

                “You know I can’t promise that,”

                “I can,” Hermann snaps, “for heaven’s sake, Newton.”

                “Hey, we aren’t in the classroom, we’re normal people, like no big deal,”

                “No big deal, do you think they’ll have respect for us if they see us acting like them?”

                “Whoa dude, chill,” he looks at Tendo, “I’m going to get him high, we’ll leave the door open so just… Shout when the truck gets here,” Tendo nods and he’s putting away the liquor, “oh, no that’s ours,”

                “The bottle is like soft,”

                “It tastes like puke,”

                “Why’d y-“

                “Physics babe likes it,” he bumps against Hermann who makes a disgusted noise and takes the bottle from him before heading towards their room. “He’s been in this… Bitchy little mood and I’m hoping snacks and a backrub will help get rid of it,”

                “See I didn’t want to say anything but he does seem a little…”

                “Off, right?”

                “I guess he’s been a little… I can’t find the word… Stiff, but it’s more exaggerated than that,”

                “Yeah, well… Oh hand me those pretzels, those are his,”

                “And you aren’t boyfriends?”

                “Not yet… Was going to ask after bowling maybe,”

                “Bowling?”

                “Shh, don’t tell him, I think it’ll be fun… I hope… I mean I like bowling,”

                “You like the fries,”

                “Man you fuckin’ _know_ I love the fries,” he sighs, “Tomorrow I have to go to the phone store and put him on my plan,”

                “Brother,” Tendo starts, and he’s throwing an arm around Newt’s shoulders. “You need to slow the fuck down,”

                “He broke his phone… I’ve been with the same company for like ten years, it’s cheap… Cheaper than him just… Paying for what he has now,”

                “Suggest it to him first,”

                “I’ll do that…” he nods quickly, “I should get up there, I don’t think he’s seen Kill Bill so I think… We might watch that,”

                “Excellent movies,”

                “I really only like the first one,”

                “Of course you would only like the first one,”

                “Please, the ending to the first one is excellent,”

                “What are you two talking about?” Alison leans her head back and they both shrug.

                “Movies,” they say in unison and she laughs,

                “Well your… _not_ boyfriend is upstairs,”

                “Ah yes,” Newt says in a sophisticated tone, “My _not_ boyfriend,” he’s bowing before he heads up the stairs and Alison and Tendo laugh.

                “Sorry it took so long,” he says and he’s crawling onto the bed after tossing the pretzels down, “started drinking without me?”

                “Sorry,” Newt sits back against the pillows after pushing the window open and he’s grabbing for the tin.

                “Penalty is a kiss,” he says and Hermann is cupping the side of his face.

                “Just _one_ kiss?”

                “Yeah” and he doesn’t know what it is but every few kisses out of a dozen from Hermann are slow and sweet and there’s nothing harsh about the way his tongue slides into his mouth, the way his hand slides under his shirt as he rubs his side, and he’s moving to lean back and Hermann follows, doesn’t break the kiss for another twenty seconds and those twenty seconds are absolute heaven. “That was… One hell of a kiss,” he exhales and he’s looking up at Hermann with big eyes and he flashes a quick smile before kissing him again, hums a little and Newt whimpers.

                “So,”

                “Take anything you want,” he whispers, “take anything you want all I ask is you kiss me like that before you take all my stuff,”

                “Ridiculous,”

                “No, you’re ridiculous,” he breathes and Hermann bumps their noises together before pulling back. He takes a pull from the bottle before setting it aside and Newt watches the way he sits and he doesn’t look comfortable. “Go take a hot shower, clean up and I’ll give you a backrub,” Hermann nods and he’s getting off the bed to head downstairs and Hermann is going to get into the shower. “Do you have any oils? Like… Massage stuff?”

                “I do,” Alison says and Tendo’s face gets a shade darker and Newt is raising his eyebrows and smiling at him as Alison moves past him and upstairs. “I hope patchouli and cedarwood is okay,”

                “Oh no that’s fantastic,”

                “Use as much as you want,”

                “You’re a peach, Tendo, she’s a peach,”

                “I know,” he says and he’s smiling at her and she shakes her head.

                “You two are dorks,”

 

                “I’m not wearing those,”

                “Oh come on, they’re super comfy,” he’s holding out a pair of black lace shorts, “don’t knock it till you try it,” he says in a sing song voice and he watches Hermann finish off almost the rest of the bottle and he lets out a slow hiss.

                “Those are for girls,” he says slowly and Newt shrugs

                “Are you really going to play that card, I used to wear skirts in high school, okay, these are fucking… Shorts, like… they are literally called _boy_ shorts like they’re just lace, come on, look how cute they are,” he smiles when Hermann takes the panties from his hand and Newt is rolling onto his back as Hermann pulls them on.

                “They aren’t exactly…”

                “Ah, you have them backwards,” he’s rolling off the bed, pulls them off before Hermann can do it himself and he’s fixing them, drags them up slow and he can hear his soft breathing as he adjust the way they sit on his hips. “There, how do they feel?”

                “They are rather comfortable,” and Newt is smiling.

                “Get on your stomach for me,” he notices the bottle on the bed.

                “What’s that fo-“

                “On your stomach, Hermann,” he does as he’s told and Newt is flipping on a movie, moves to straddle the back of Hermann’s thighs.

                “For fucks sake, at least warm your hands up,” he snaps and Newt frowns, works his hands under Hermann’s stomach and tickles him.

                “Warm my hands,” he laughs and he manages to twist under Newt so he’s looking up at him. “Oh come on, laugh,” he’s got his lips pressed in a tight line and he frowns. “Maybe if I try here,” he whispers and he’s trailing his fingers up Hermann’s ribs and he gets a small huff and Newt tickles him.

                “N-no,” he’s trying to stifle his laughter and the smile on Newt’s face is a mile wide and Hermann hates him.

                “Listen to that,” he’s leaning down to kiss Hermann’s face,

                “You bastard,”

                “I can’t take you seriously when you laugh,”

                “A-ah, Newton,” he’s got his arms stretched over his head and he’s letting up on his assault and he likes the way his laugh doesn’t die off right away, it drags and Newt is kissing him, can feel it rumble and there’s a knock at the door that has them both groaning.

                “Yeah?” Alison opens the door and she’s smiling after looking them both over and Newt is smiling and Hermann is definitely not smile.

                “We need a little help with the table,”

                “Oh yeah, no problem,” he’s getting off Hermann and Alison makes this little _oh_ sound and Newt is smiling even harder.

                “Those are really cute,”

                “Oh my god,” Hermann whispers and he’s tugging the blanket over his body and he’s bright red and Newt can’t stop himself from laughing.

                “I’ll be back,”

 

                “You have to angle it down,” Tendo says and Newt groans,

                “I _am_ angling it down,”

                “Why isn’t math man out here, he knows what an angle is,”

                “I’m doing fine, Tendo, you aren’t even trying,”

                “Trying what,” he jumps at the light touch on his back and Hermann looks down at him.

                “Oh thank god, Hermann tell Newt he needs to angle this,”

                “Tilt it down, liebling,” he murmurs and Tendo shouts _see_ and Newt is grumbling. “You were doing fine without me,”

                “Yeah I know,”

                “No need to be rude, Newton.”

                “I’m not being rude, Hermann, I was doing just fine,” he snaps and Tendo whistles low and Hermann has to fight the urge to pinch his side.

 

                “Alison and me against you and math man,” Tendo says and he’s passing around the sticks.

                “Oh no,” Hermann says, “I don’t know how,”

                “Newt can help you,”

                “I would rather not,” he protests weakly.

                “Maybe later,” Newt says slowly and they both shrug.

                “Later works,” they watch Hermann head upstairs and Tendo bumps his shoulder. “Is he okay?”

                “I snapped at him,” he mumbles and Tendo lets out a weak laugh,

                “Good luck with that,”

                “Yeah, thanks,” he heads up the stairs, takes the ones upstairs to their slower, “hey,” he leans against the open door and Hermann looks at him from over his glasses, “is that a good book?” He knows the book is good, he’s read Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy several times.

                “Yes,”

                “You know,” he’s moving to sit on the bed and Hermann is drawing his knees up, eyes scanning the page and Newt moves to sit next to him, “I’m sorry,”

                “You’ve said that an awful lot today, Newton.” Newt kisses him on the cheek, jostles the book and Hermann sighs.

                “I didn’t mean to, it was heavy and Tendo is an idiot,” he kisses him between words, kisses the side of his face until he can feel how annoyed he is, kisses the side of his face until he snaps the book shut and sets it down with a loud sigh.

                “Newto-“ he’s cut off by the warm press of his lips and he has to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

                “I’m sorry,” he whispers, kisses him fast, “really sorry,”

                “Yes well,” he’s holding his hand up when Newt leans in to kiss him again, “Newton,” he’s kissing his wrist, lips drag over his forearm and he’s met with the most intense gaze.

                “Shirt off,” he murmurs and he swallows hard, pulls the shirt off his body and watches as he kisses up his arm, over his shoulder, across his collar bone before kissing up neck, kisses his bottom lip and hums, “relax,” he breathes and he can hear the way his breathing hitches as he spreads his legs. “Lie back for me,” he likes the way he moves around to get comfortable, looks up at him with his lips parted when he’s settled back.

                “Newton,”

                “Before I start,” he swallows and he can’t stop looking him over and it’s probably a little rude, “hickies,”

                “What about them?”

                “Do you mind being covered in them?”

                “Do you plan t-“

                “Is there anywhere you don’t want them, that’s what I’m asking,”

                “Easy here,” he rubs his neck and Newt nods slowly,

                “Everywhere else?”

                “Fair game, I suppose,” Newt leans down to kiss him and it’s loud and perfect and he pulls away as Hermann leans up for more, smiles at the way he falls back against the pillows with a loud huff. He leaves a deep bruise on his neck even though he said not to because it’s his favourite place to kiss, right before his neck and the scoop of shoulder meet, right where the neckline of a sweater would rub and Hermann doesn’t tell him to stop. “You left the door open,” he whispers

                “Oh well,”

                “Newton,”

                “I’m in a groove, Herms, don’t make me stop to shut the door,” he’s sucking several marks over his heart,

                “Newton,”

                “I’m not going any farther than this,” he plucks the waistband of the sweats and he likes the way Hermann’s legs spread just a fraction more. He pulls his nipple between his teeth, rolls the tiny bud back and forth as Hermann gasps needy beneath him, and he lets his left hand trail down his stomach, loves the way he can feel each breath and he’s sliding his hand under the waistband of the sweats.

                “No, Newton,” his voice is high and breathy and _no_ sounds a lot like _keep going_ but he stops.

                “Is that no a y-“

                “Yes, it’s a yes, please,”

                “There it is again,” he chuckles and he’s giving his other nipple the same treatment, lets his hand cup him, lets his thumb rub up and down over the lace and Hermann is bucking into it. He blows on the peaked flesh and Hermann’s hand is tangling in his hair and he’s pulling his own hand back.

                “N-no,”

                “I’m not finished, when I finish you can have anything you want,”

                “How long,”

                “Maybe forty minutes,”

                “ _Forty,_ ”

                “Minutes, yes,”

                “What in god’s name wou-“

                “Well you keep getting overworked, if you would just relax,”

                “If you would just _fuck_ me,”

                “Mouthy,” he huffs and he’s going back to kiss down Hermann’s chest, sucks deep bruises every inch or two until he stops sighing and starts making tiny little noises, he finds spots that make Hermann very vocal, and he’s trying to hush him when there’s a tap at the door and Hermann is covering his face with his hands as Newt looks back.

                “Jesus what are you doing?” Tendo says slowly and he’s looking over Newt at Hermann’s body and lets out a low whistle. “So,”

                “Could you leave?” Hermann whispers and Newt is smiling.

                “Hold on a sec, math man,” Newt can feel Hermann’s body tense under him when Tendo’s finger presses one of the bruises, “so I just want to let the both of you know,”

                “Mr. Choi,”

                “Two seconds,” Newt is pulling off his own shirt, uses it to cover Hermann’s body.

                “There,” he can feel the heat radiating off his body and his face is red under his hands.

                “The Wei’s will be here in six hours, so… Make sure you’ve… Showered and finished fucking…” He nods, “you know the door shuts, right?”

                “Yes, I know,”

                “I’m gonna shut it,”

                “Okay,” he shuts the door and Hermann is sitting up faster than he can process, hitting him hard.

                “You better believe,” he starts and his voice feels like razors and Newt is grabbing his wrists, kissing him hard, feels him relax into it after a moment and Hermann flexes his fingers and kisses him back.

                “I better believe what,” he whispers, bumps their noses together before kissing him again, “how totally not angry you are with me,” he pulls back and looks at Hermann who is watching him.

                “You better believe,” he whispers and he keeps glancing down at Newt’s mouth. “I… Am, so angry,” his voice sounds tiny and their lips are touching but they aren’t kissing and he doesn’t know what to say.

                “Angry,” a chill runs down his spine at the way their lips brush, “so angry,” and he’s smiling. “May I continue?”

                “Penalty,” he whispers and Newt waits a moment before kissing him, small smack of lips as he pulls back to adjust and Hermann is cupping his face, he’s moving him to lay back, breaks off with a small moan and he’s going back to kissing down his chest, peppers the right side with hickies and his mouth trails over his stomach and he can feel his muscles moving and he’s sucking a small mark above his belly button.

                “This,” he moans, kisses down the small line of hair that trails to his cock and Hermann whimpers as he bruises the area and he’s lifting his hips, and Newt works his pants off, “drives me crazy, you have no idea,” he whispers before moving to the jut of his hipbones, bruises each ones bony point before working his sweats off. “You have… Two options now,” he says, lets his lips trail thick scar on his leg.

                “Two,”

                “Option one is a backrub,” Hermann moans and Newt is pressing a kiss to each of his ankles before moving to sit up,

                “What can beat that?”

                “Option two is sex,”

                “I want both,” he murmurs and Newt smiles,

                “We can do both,” he’s being pulled down for a kiss,

                “Have I told you,” he’s moans between kisses, “how wonderful you are?”

                “No, but thank you,” he laughs and Hermann is moving to grab for the lube and a condom, straddles his lap “I was thinking,”

                “I’m going to stop you,” he says slowly, “we do not have a bathroom like we did downstairs,”

                “There’s no trash basket up here either,”

                “Newton,”

                “Have a towel you can use when we go to shower,”

                “Where?”

                “Right there,” he points to the top of dresser and Hermann is tossing the condom across the room, “okay, well don’t do that,”

                “Do you want me to grab it?”

                “No,” he smiles, and he gives a teasing thrust that has him whining. “You look incredible,” he trails his hand over the lace that covers the swell of his cock, “you can keep these,” he says, looks up at Hermann who is looking at the marks on his body.

                “Overboard seems like the word I’m looking for,”

                “Well, I marked the places I like kissing most,”

                “So… Everywhere?”

                “No, this spot right here,” he points to where Hermann’s spleen is, “not overly in love with it,”

                “Oh you bastard,” he whispers and he’s leaning down to catch his mouth, bites at his lower lip

                “I know my father,”

                “Oh shut up,”

                “How do you want it?”

                “Want what?” He gets an eye roll and a laugh.

                “Face pressed in the pillows,” he says slowly, and Hermann is leaning down to kiss him and he’s being stopped. “Hands and knees,” he’s bouncing on his lap a little, “we could fuck against the wall, on your back,” he’s only doing this to torture him, and it’s working so well, he can almost hear him swallow and his mouth is opened and Newt is smiling. “Or you can ride, yeehaw,” he laughs and he watches Hermann sit on his knees and work the panties off.

                “Yes,” he almost falls forward and Newt’s got him by the shoulders, shakes his head as he flings the panties and braces himself as he leans down to kiss him.

                “You sure?”

                “If my face is pressed into the pillows how rough do you plan on bei-“

                “Very rough, I can… Fuck you into next week,”

                “I want that,” his voice is coarse, pupils blown and he’s breathing a little hard.

                “I can do that,” he watches him move to lie next to him, face pressed into the pillows and Newt swats him hard and he can hear his muffled moan clear as a bell and he wonders what it sounds like without the pillow. “As… Lovely as this is,” he runs his hand over the red mark on his ass, “wouldn’t mind watching your face as I prep you,” he moves to rest on his back.

                “You can’t just do it without looking at m-”

                “Oh no, definitely want to see you,”

                “Idiot,”

                “Well we don’t have to do th-“

                “No,” he’s uncapping the lube and Newt lets him coat his fingers, “next time,”

                “Next time I’ll be so cold,” he won’t, and Hermann knows it and he kind of loves it.

                “Well, fine,” he’s being kissed as Newt works him open and when he pulls away Hermann is kissing Newt’s face, “right there,” he breathes and Newt laughs, “stop that,”

                “Stop _this_ ,” he rubs the bundle of nerves a little harder and he really likes the way his hands fist in the sheets, the way the gasping sounds he makes catch in his throat. He removes his fingers and works off his briefs before he slicks himself up and Hermann looks wrecked. “Oh Hermann,” he murmurs and he kisses the corners of his mouth, “roll over,” and he doesn’t want to roll over.

                “Could we,” he’s looking at the bottle on the bed and Newt is tapping his chin

                “I’m here, Herms,” he whispers and his eyes flick to his face for half a second, and Newt kisses him, “right here,” and he feels Hermann move to roll on his stomach and he stops him. “Hey,”

                “It’s nothing,”

                “You said _could we,_ ”

                “Forget it,”

                “Ah, no, see no,” Hermann is frowning, “you were going to ask something,”

                “I said forget it,”

                “Hermann I’m not going to do anything until you spit it out,”

                “I changed my mind,” he grumbles and Newt frowns,

                “You don’t want to fu-“

                “No, I do…” he lets out a quick laugh and Newt is sitting back on his knees, gives Hermann some space. “I don’t want,” he’s doing this thing with his hands that is starting to drive him crazy. He grabs for his hands and Hermann looks at him. “I’d rather be on my back,” he whispers and Newt is rushing forward to kiss him, cups his face hard and he’s moaning loudly.

                “Of course, love watching your face,”

                “Don’t make me change my mind,”

                “You have every right to change your mind,” he’s kissing him several times in a row, “of course you can change your mind,” he’s rubbing his shoulders, “whenever you want,”

                “You’re perfect,” Hermann whispers and he’s staring at him with big eyes.

                “Oh really,” he laughs, and he’s slowly moving him back against the pillows, “I’d say above average, not perfect,” he murmurs as he guides himself to his hole and he’s pressing forward, he likes the way his eyes almost fall shut before opening to scan his face and Newt smiles at him, and he’s smiling back.

                “Ah,” he’s hooking his ankles low behind Newt’s back and he’s being kissed, “just take the compliment,” he breathes and Newt gives a hard thrust

                “Oh, just take the compliment?”

                “Y-yes,” he shifts against the bed and Newt has his hand behind Hermann’s back as he moves the pillow so he’s lying flat.

                “How’s that,” he murmurs, and he’s giving shallow thrusts,

                “Your performance, subpar,”

                “No, you fucking sass mouth,” he laughs and he’s kissing Hermann’s neck as the other starts to laugh, “I mean the pillow,”

                “Oh, well yes that’s better, much better honestly,”

                “Much better,” he’s sucking bruises on his collarbone,

                “No neck,” he’s pushing his fingers through his hair and Newt licks along his neck,

                “Nothing here,” he kisses at his throat, sucks the tiniest mark he can and smiles at the hum he gets. He’s picking up the pace a little,

                “Oh about time,” he huffs and Newt stops. “No,”

                “Hey now,”

                “No, do not _hey now,_ me,” he groans and he’s trying to rock his hips,

                “Since I’m obviously not going fast enough for yo-“

                “You aren’t moving at all,”

                “Okay, not fast enough,” he’s sliding his hands behind his back, lifts him a little,

                “No, what are you doing,”

                “Chill, I’ve got you,” he murmurs and he’s pressing him against the wall, shifts on his knees so the springs don’t throw him off balance. He gives a shallow thrust and Hermann is moaning, hands gripping his shoulders and he likes the way Newt’s hands grip his hips hard,

                “You’ve got me,” he whispers

                “Yeah, of course I’ve got you,” he groans and he’s setting a hard pace, and he can feel Hermann moving his hand, knotting it in his hair and he’s tugging his head back. “W-what?” And he’s tempted to say _I love you_ and his heart is beating so hard in his chest, his chest that’s marked with every place Newton’s lips like to be and he can feel the prickle in his eyes and he’s shaking his head, can feel Newt slow down.

                “No,” he chokes out, “don’t stop, I’m fine,” he lets out a small sigh, “oh don’t look at me like that,”

                “Well I’m a little concerned by that face,”

                “While fucking me with no mercy,” he moans and he’s watching him, watches the way his glasses jump on his face and he’s moving to take them off when he hits that spot and he goes with shoving his hand through his sweaty hair, hard enough that he’s forcing his head back.

                “No mercy,” oh and there’s that look, Hermann thinks, that completely blissed out kind of look he gets when he’s close, and one of his hands is moving off his hips and Hermann has to move his hand to his shoulder, squeezes tight. “You’re gorgeous,” he’s stroking him slow, smiles when his head hits the wall and he’s working up to stroking him faster, has him gasping and whimpering until he cums, white against the bruises on his chest, and the satisfied sound that leaves his lips sets off his own orgasm. He’s fully seated on his cock, can feel him pulse as his muscles fluctuate and he feels drunk.

                “Get me off this wall,” he groans after a minute and Newt leans back, Hermann doesn’t move off of him, and he’s leaning forward to give him one of those several in a dozen kisses that has him groaning, cupping his face. He rolls them on their sides, pulls out slow and Hermann shudders.

                “Give me a minute and we can clean off,” he gets a quick nod and he’s reaching for his shirt to clean the mess off of Hermann’s body.

 

                They accidentally fall asleep, only to be startled awake by Tendo knocking loudly on the door. “You guys have two hours,”

                “Jesus, thank you,” Newt chokes out and he’s rubbing his eyes hard. “So we don’t cuddle after sex unless we’re both ready to deal with this,”

                “Agreed,” Hermann whispers and Newt is rolling his eyes because Hermann is settling back against the mattress.

                “Okay, no you can’t fall back asleep, up, come on,” he’s pulling Hermann to sit up and he’s leaning hard against Newt, face pressed against his shoulder and he rubs his back.

                “Shower for me,”

                “Doesn’t work like that,” he kisses the side of his head, “if you get up we can totally make out in the shower,”

                “Sleep,” he groans, and he’s letting Newt drag him off the bed.

                “You gotta give me some effort,”

                “You’re doing fine,” he grumbles but he gets off the bed and lets Newt wrap the towel around his waist. “Are you going to just walk to the bathroom naked?”

                “It’s like four seconds from here to the bathroom.” He’s being frowned out, “oh stop,” he’s pushing him out the door and to the bathroom. “Okay maybe seven seconds,” he whispers and Hermann is tugging his towel off, long fingers trail over Newt’s side and he’s leaning back to lock the door. He’s turning Hermann towards the mirror and the gasp he lets out has him getting hard.

                “Look what you did,” his voice is a shocked little whisper, fingers tapping each bruise and he watches as he trails his fingers down his stomach, touches the bruises under his belly button and Newt’s hands are grabbing his hips, tugging him flush against his body.

                “This one,” he taps the small mark on his throat, it’s dark against the other ones, “is my favourite,” there’s a moment of silence as they stare at each other in the mirror and it’s all a blur but Hermann is bracing himself against the counter as Newt pumps himself the rest of the way and he can see the heavy dip of Hermann’s cock between his spread legs and he’s nudging the head in. “If it isn’t comfortable we can finish in the shower,” but the slide is easy and he’s kissing the bumps of his spine as he thrusts and he’s gripping the sides of the counter and Newton is moaning behind him, he doesn’t think he’s ever felt more loved, and with each kiss down his spine he can feel that prickle in his eyes.

                “Stop,” he chokes out and Newt stills instantly, “n-not that just, the kissing, stop,”

                “Sorry,” he whispers and they fuck in silence.

 

                “Newton,”

                “I’m just cleaning you up, relax,”

                “It feels an awful like yo-“

                “There, look, finished, all cleaned up,” he’s scrubbing the rest of his body and he knows Hermann is enjoying it because he’s got his eyes closed and his left hand never leaves his shoulder, even when he works down his legs in the small space. “All clean,” he murmurs and Hermann is leaning forward to kiss him as he stands, fingers tangling in his wet hair and he’s so warm, his tongue is warm in his mouth and his lips are warm against his own and the press of his body is warm and he’s pulling back.

                “Should we get out?”

                “The water isn’t going to stay hot much longer,” he whispers and Hermann is leaning forward, turns the water off and he’s pulling the curtain, stepping out to grab a towel and he runs it through his hair first before going over the rest of his body and he’s facing away from Newt and he has to admit that he admires the curve of his back, and Hermann catches him.

                “It isn’t polite to stare,” he says softly and Newt’s face gets red and he’s rubbing the towel through his hair, can’t see Hermann as the towel blocks his vision but he sees his feet and he feels Hermann’s hands move the towel and he’s looking into Hermann’s stupid brown doe eyes and he can’t seem to speak.

                “S-sorry,”

                “Oh,” and his voice is a borderline pout, “no witty comeback?”

                “Fresh out,” and his stupid mouth is brushing against his and he isn’t going to kiss him first.

                “That’s a shame,”

                “Are you going to keep that thunder rumble thing up?”

                “Was going to kiss my way into a massage,” he’s giving him a quick peck, then another, but the third one is slower,

                “You sure do know how to get what you want,”

                “It’s an excellent skill to have,”

                “How often do you put that… Skill to use?”

                “Don’t do this, Newton,” he breathes, fits their mouths together and lets his hand cup the side of his face, thumb rubbing over his cheek. “Can I still have that backrub?”

                “Kiss me like that again,” and he does.

 

                He lets Newton get dressed while he lies on the bed with the towel still wrapped around his waist. “Before we go out I’ll have to fix my hair,” he murmurs and Hermann has his face pressed into the mattress, hums when he feels the dip of Newt’s weight and then he’s settling down on the back of his thighs. He’s grabbing for the bottle, lets his free hand rub between his shoulders and he’s groaning low. “So I’ve never used this… Oil stuff before… Or any oil,”

                “Hush, Newton,” is the only response he gets and he’s putting a small dab on each of his fingers, close the top with the palm of his hand before working it into Hermann’s skin. “Smells good,”

                “Yeah,” he rubs his shoulders, works the tension from his upper back and drowns himself in every small noise Hermann makes, small breathless _ohs_ and drawn out groans of _yes_ and _feels so good._ He can’t stop smiling, likes the way he shifts under him and he’s working his lower back and he’s so vocal.

                “Harder,” he groans and Newt lets out a small laugh, presses his thumbs at the base of his spine and rubs up, “you’re the only one who’s ever done this,” he murmurs,

                “The only one?”

                “The only one,” he’s rubbing his hands over the swell of his ass and he can feel him melt into the mattress, “is this part of it?”

                “Working my way down,”

                “Mhm,”

                “Oh drop the tone,”

                “What tone?”

                “That, _okay sure_ tone, like, I’m working my way down,” he pinches his ass and gets a yelp. “That, wasn’t part of this,”

                “Idiot,” he groans and he’s rubbing the backs of his thighs,

                “Mhm, idiot, keep the insults coming,” he’s moving off of him, “how do you feel?”

                “Boneless,”

                “Feels good, right?”

                “So good,”

                “If you learn to relax,”

                “Oh, is that my problem?” He’s turning his head towards Newt.

                “Not the main one,” he says and he’s being frowned out.

                “What’s that supposed to mean?”

                “That you need to,” and he’s kissing him, “work on thinking about yourself,”

                “I think about myself a lot,”

                “Oh really?” He laughs and he’s going to kiss him again and he turns his face. “Oh come on,” he’s rolling him onto his back.  “Hermann,”

                “You’re an asshole,”

                “Well I know that,” he mumbles and he’s leaning down to kiss him, waits a moment before actually kissing him. “You’re always on edge, babe,” he pushes his hair back, “feels good to relax,” kisses the corner of his mouth. “If you get dressed, we can smoke and try those snacks,”

                “Okay,” he’s moving off the bed slowly, and he’s looking through their brief drawer, “you have those in white,” he says slowly and he’s holding up the high waisted boy shorts and Newt smiles.

                “You should wear’em,” he watches him pull them on, smiles wide because he can see the trail of bruises through the thin material and he’s pulling on dark jeans and he doesn’t think he’s ever been turned on by someone getting dressed but he is. “No, not the blue one,”

                “I like the blue one,”

                “It’s too dark,”

                “Is that an issue?”

                “No,” he’s getting off the bed, “this one,”

                “It’s pink,”

                “And you’re wearing lace panties so I’m not seeing an issue here,” he holds it up and nods, “good colour on you,”

                “It’s big,”

                “Well you’re small, of course it’s big, put it on,” he’s bunching it up, slides it over Hermann’s head and doesn’t hold back the smile on his face when he sees Hermann’s frown and his ruffled hair. “Drop the blue sweater,”

                “I want to wea-“ Newt kisses him, and it’s a slow building kiss and fuck the sweater, he wraps his arms around Newton’s neck, sighs into it and Newt is pulling back.

                “The blue one is nice but this one looks good… It looks really good,”

                “Is this turning you on?” He watches Newt’s face heat up.

                “It looks good with these,” he’s touching the marks and the pale pink of the sweater makes them look darker and Hermann is pulling his arms through the sleeves and it doesn’t rest very low on his body but it is big, and the sleeves almost cover his hands. “Oh no, definitely the pink,”

                “Newton,”

                “Yeah,” he clears his throat and he’s pulling Hermann onto the bed with him, pushes the window open and flips on the TV.

                “Hand me that bottle,” Hermann says and Newt is handing him the alcohol, leans back to grab the tin and light up. They trade off, and he makes a face after swallowing.

                “Gross,” he’s handing it back to Hermann who is leaning back, blowing rings and he’s breaking them with his fingers, trades with Newt and takes a hard pull before capping the bottle. “So,” he’s pulling the bag of snacks to rest between them. “Are you ready to get sick,”

                “No,”

                “Oh well… Here,” he’s handing him a snack cake. “We won’t eat all of it,” he moves the bag to rest between his legs so he can sit closer to Hermann who is unwrapping the cake.

                “Do I just… Bite it,”

                “If that’s how you eat food, then yes, Hermann, you bite it.” He’s smiling as he takes a bite and he watches him chew and swallow. “So,”

                “This is really good,”

                “Yeah,” and he watches him finish it, watches him lick the pads of his fingers and he’s watching the movie, reaching for another and Newt is clearing his throat. “So, uh,” he’s looking at Hermann’s hand, which is currently on his crotch, missing the bag completely. “Ha well uh…” he’s moving the plastic bag to Hermann’s lap.

                “Newton,” and there’s that rumble in his voice and he’s staring at him as he unbuttons his pants, pulls the zipper and he’s moving to lie between Newton’s legs.

                “O-oh no, hey we’re relaxing,”

                “This _is_ relaxing,” he says softly, and Newt lifts his hips so he can pull his pants down and off and he’s pushing his legs apart, kisses his thigh and he’s pushing his sweatshirt up, sucks a bruise on his stomach and it has him gasping, and when he drags his briefs down he’s murmuring his name. “Ich habe noch nicht einmal angefangen.” _I haven’t even started yet,_ he breathes and Newt lets out a shaky laugh.

                “That’s how good you are,” he’s laughing and Hermann is giving him this warm smile that knocks the air from his lungs. He’s dipping his head down, kisses the head of his cock before taking it in his mouth and he’s pressing his hands hard against his thighs as he sucks him down, “fuck,” he’s dragging his tongue over the head and he’s just working the tip and Newt is gasping loud under him as he moves his hand to stroke the rest of his length. “You’re perfect,” he groans and he’s getting a hum in response, “tonight I’m fucking you into the mattress,” and the groan he gets sends him over, has him cumming in Hermann’s mouth and he doesn’t stop until Newt whines. He’s moving to sit next to him, “no,” he’s being grabbed, pulled on top of Newt.

                “I was going to si-“

                “Sit right here, yeah?” He gets a frown, “oh come on that was smooth,”

                “You’re an idiot,”

                “But I’m you’re idiot,”

                “No,”

                “No?” Now he’s frowning and Hermann is moving to sit next to him and he’s working his pants back up, leans back against the pillows and closes his eyes.

                “Are you going to sleep?”

                “I might,” he grumbles and he hears the rustle of the bag and Hermann is curling up against him, head on his chest and he’s wrapping his arm around him, looks down at him. “Are you eating?”

                “Yes,” he’s holding the snack cake to his mouth,

                “You shouldn’t eat lying down,” Hermann moves to sit up and so does Newt, frowns at him cos he’s still holding half a snack cake out to him, he takes a bite and Hermann finishes it. “You look really good, Herms,” he says slowly and he buttons his pants, grabs for an oatmeal cookie. “You’ve never had these?”

                “No,” he says and he’s unwrapping it, holds it out and he’s leaning in to take a bite.

                “What do you think?”

                “It’s good,” he says, hand over his mouth and he’s setting the cookie down, cups his face and kisses him. “I’m trying to chew,” he grumbles and Newt’s mouth trails over his jaw,

                “Chew away,” he murmurs and he’s sucking a bruise on his jaw, bites the mark when he’s done and Hermann’s fingers knot in his hair.

                “Bite me again,” and Newt is laughing and it prickles his skin.

                “Again?”

                “Again,” he breathes and he’s kissing down his neck loudly, bites hard at the side and he can feel the sharp intake of breath.

                “Thought you didn’t want marks on your neck,”

                “You can bite, no other marks,”

                “So that one I just put on your jaw,”

                “Severe punishment,”

                “Severe,” he’s moving to sit on his lap, nips his bottom lip and Hermann is cupping the back of his neck so he can kiss him hard, and he’s moaning loudly as he licks into his mouth. “That was… Not a punishment,”

                “Oh I’m not punishing you now,”

                “Then when?”

                “Oh I can’t tell you that,” he says and he’s smiling.

                “You’re a dick,”

                “Yeah,” and he’s moaning, tilts his head back as Newt licks the teeth marks on his neck. He bites his collar bone next and Hermann gives a weak thrust upwards that has Newt bouncing the minute he pulls back. “None of that,” he says slowly but he’s moving Newt on his back, has his head hanging over the edge.

                “Hermann,” he starts and he’s hushed by lips on his neck, small sucking noises as he leaves a small trail of bruises across his throat and he likes the way his hands slide under his sweatshirt, rub up his sides and his fingers press into his ribs as they slide down and then he feels his nails and Hermann is bumping their hips together when the door opens.

                “Well at least you’re both dressed,”

                “Have you ever heard of _knocking_ ” Newt groans and Tendo frowns at him but from how he’s sitting it looks like a smile.

                “Need some help with snacks and stuff, so come on,”

                “But Hermann is kissing me,” he says softly and Tendo gives him a look. “Okay, give me a minute,” he gets a head shake and he waits until he hears him heading down the stairs before groaning because Hermann is still scratching his sides, “I hate to break this up,” he says softly, “but I think I have to go help or Tendo might kick my ass,”

                “How much time do you think you have until he comes back up?”

                “Seven minutes,” he says slowly and Hermann is blatantly grinding down on him, “f-fuck, hey, stop,” he stops and helps Newt sit up, “let me close the door and I’ll…” he’s getting off the bed, closes the door and turns, “pants off or down,”

                “Oh, no it’s okay,” he says and Newt shrugs, “I mean no I would like that,” he’s working his pants off, and Jesus almighty the white lace and the cableknit and when he lifts his arms up over his head the sweater lifts and he can see all the bruises on his hips and he’s perfect.

                “You’re gorgeous,” he breathes and he loves the way his face heats up a little and he’s tugging at the sweater, “no don’t do that,” he says, crawls onto the bed and kisses his denim covered leg, trails his lips until he hits the skin of his thigh, smiles, “you know,” kisses up the lace and he’s pulling them down, “I am you’re idiot, we don’t have to be dating for me to be yours, Herms,” and Hermann’s heart could stop and he’d be very okay with that.

 

                He’s taking the stairs two at a time, told Hermann to pull himself together before he comes down, and he isn’t one to brag but before Hermann came he had to press a pillow over his face because he couldn’t keep it down, okay he’s bragging he gave him an excellent blowjob. Tendo is giving him this all-knowing look when he steps into the kitchen.

                “Oh come on,”

                “Oh come on what?”

                “Your lips are all… Blowjobby,”

                “Blowjobby?” He’s laughing and Tendo shakes his head as he watches Newt wash his hands.

                “God, you two are like animals.”

                “Well, he’s been high almost every single day… I told you I wasn’t lying about how crazy horny he gets,”

                “Horny who gets?” Alison asks and Newt hadn’t seen her and he can feel his face heat up.

                “Hermann,”

                “Oh I thought you were talking about me,”

                “You don’t smoke,” Newt says and she’s crossing her arms and gives him this look. “Tendo you didn’t tell m-“

                “Oh, well she gets paranoid, so when she smokes it’s alone, well it’s upstairs with me and Flower so not exactly alone,”

                “Edibles are really great,”

                “Don’t like the high,” Newt lets out a slow breath and nods.

                “Neither do I, honestly, but I mean some people who get paranoid like the body high,” he pauses, “you don’t get like, super horny, you were joking right?”

                “Yes, Newt, I was joking,”

                “You two can’t tell Hermann I told you,”

                “Can’t tell Hermann what?” And Newt jumps a little and turns to face Hermann.

                “How incredibly _hot_ you are,” he says and Tendo snorts.

                “Oh for heaven’s sake,”

                “Hey math man,” and Tendo clicks at him and winks and Hermann makes this disgusted noise.

                “Tendo don’t flirt with my not boyfriend,”

                “Is that what you call me?” He says slowly and he sounds hurt and Newt is crossing the room to kiss him.

                “No, of course not,” he moans and Tendo makes a gagging noise and Alison smacks him.

                “Hey Hermann, would you like to watch People’s Court with me?” Newt kisses him again.

                “Go watch People’s Court with Alison,” he breathes and Hermann nods slowly, follows Alison out of the kitchen. He turns to look at Tendo who is pulling dishes out of the cabinets.

                “Okay, so you’re going to mix the dip,”

                “Of course _you_ have powder mix.”

                “I got it from Farmers Market,”

                “Of course you did,”

                “Shut up and mix this so I can go grill,”

                “You’re grilling? It’s like twenty degrees outside,”

                “I’ve got that side room,”

                “You mean your bong room? The one with the big cushions?”

                “Yes,”

                “You don’t grill in there unless your parents are comin- oh my _god,_ are your parents coming to town?”

                “They’re doing this retirement road trip,”

                “When are they showing up?”

                “Tuesday,” he’s pulling meat from the fridge.

                “Like… As in this Tuesday?” Hermann is walking into the kitchen and Newt smiles at him when he bumps his shoulder.

                “I don’t mean to interrupt, but may I use your phone to call Vanessa?”

                “Of course, it’s in my pocket,” he’s mixing the dip and Hermann is expecting him to grab the phone for him but he doesn’t. “Hands are busy,” he says and Tendo watches Hermann’s face heat up as he presses against Newt’s back, slides his hand into his front left pocket and he’s sliding his hand down, “Jesus, at least buy me dinner first,” he laughs and Hermann makes this embarrassed noise that makes Newt smile.

                “If your pockets weren’t so deep,” he huffs and he’s pulling the phone from his pocket.

                “You should ask Vanessa if we can stay with her from Tuesday until Saturday,”

“Why?”

“Because Tendo’s parents are coming to town for a few days and my fucking asshole landlord hasn’t called me back.”

“I can ask,” and he’s moving to leave.

                “Ah, lean in here for a thank you kiss.”

                “Shouldn’t you be thanking me?” Tendo frowns at the both of them.

                “Okay come on,” Tendo groans and Newt flips him off,

                “Just a quick kiss,” Hermann leans in and gives him a quick peck before heading outside to call Vanessa.

                “I hate you both,”

                “No you don’t, you love us with all your heart.”

                “Okay.”

                “What, do you want a kiss too,” he teases and Alison clears her throat, “Alison won’t say no.”

                “He’s right, Tendo, look at him,” she’s smiling and Tendo picks up a package of meat before dropping it back on the counter, walks up to Alison and kisses her hard.

                “Tendo that’s gross,” he flips him off.

 

                “Gottlieb,”

                “I broke my phone,” he says softly and she’s tutting. “I want to see her grave once, Vanessa,”

                “Karla called me, she was going through the obituaries to see if you died,” he makes a disgusted noise and she continues, “she saw the guy who’s been cutting your hair for god only knows how long had died… She wants to see you.”

                “I was thinking about…” He swallows hard, leans against the side of the house. “Going up in a few weeks, I’ll have a two week break…”

                “I’m sensing hesitation,”

                “I want Newton to meet her,”

                “You’d have an easier time just introducing him to a tropical storm,” he laughs and shakes his head.

                “Yes, well since Dieterich and Bastien are in rehab,”

                “They’re actually almost done with the program.”

                “I’ll have to… I don’t know… I haven’t seen them since Karla got married,”

                “Hermann, love,” and he’s frowning because she never calls him that.

                “Yes,”

                “I was watching the news,”

                “The news is awful,” he whispers.

                “Where are you right now?”

                “Well,” and he pauses because Newt is stepping outside, moves so he’s leaning into Hermann. “With Newton,”

                “Where, Gottlieb,”

                “Teachers house, about twenty minutes from Newton’s if you take the new pass,”

                “I’ll be in town for a month; have a new place, two masters and the showers are nothing short of amazing.”

                “I was going to ask if we could stay with you this Tuesday,”

                “Of course, you can stay as long as you want.”

                “O-oh… I didn’t think it would be that easy,”

                “Anything for my Gottlieb,”

                “You’re… You seem to be in a good mood.”

                “Well I just got the biggest paycheck in the history of my life, spent the whole day being pampered and your father hasn’t bothered me in a week, and the views in this house have me in tears.”

                “I can’t wait to see it,”

                “I can’t wait for you to see it either. It’s gonna be just like college, we can watch movies and eat popcorn, and get absolutely wasted”

                “Sounds lovely,” Newt is hugging him, has his face pressed against his chest and Hermann is running his fingers through the mans hair.

                “Oh I have these sheets from Italy that… They’re incredible, I have a set on the other bed, oh, and before you go how many pillows do you sleep with?” He knows that she knows the answer and it’s five.

                “Five,”

                “Still using the body pillow?”

                “Don’t have it anymore but if you don’t mind.”

                “Not a problem,”

                “How about Newton?”

                “Newton,” he presses the phone to his shoulder, “how many pillows do you sleep with?” And he knows the answer, and he likes that, he knows the answer is four and it’s not because it’s one less than himself, it’s because late at night when he can’t sleep he studies him, knows he has thirty-seven freckles on his left shoulder and he knows he sleeps with two pillows under his head, likes to have a third pillow to switch out because he likes his pillows cold, and one between his legs because he says it’s super comfortable.

                “Four,”

                “Four, Vanessa,”

                “Oh I’m so excited for you to stay over,” and he can’t stop smiling.

                “Thank you Vanessa,”

                “No, thank you Gottlieb, I’ve missed you.”

                “I’ve missed you,” Newt is feeling him up and he says goodbye quickly, ends the call. “Thank you Newton,” he pockets the phone before kissing him and Tendo is knocking on the window.

                “Come help me,” he shouts and Newt laughs as he pulls away.

                “You know Alison can trim your hair,”

                “I’ve… Got to set up an appointment for break,”

                “She can trim it up so it doesn’t get in your eyes,”

                “Okay,”

                “Go ask her, she can do it now, make sure you don’t wear the sweater though, no matter how covered you are with that cape thing those little hairs they just… Stick.”

                “Okay,”

 

                He asks Alison, well he tries to but he keeps stuttering and she stands up, has him follow her upstairs. “Take that off for me,” he hesitates and she’s pulling her bag from the closet in the bathroom, pulls a cape from her bag. “Go on, I’m not going to jump you,” she laughs and he pulls the sweater over his head and she isn’t laughing anymore. “That boy is an animal,” she breathes, “look at you,”

                “Please don’t,” he whispers and she nods, directs her eyes to his face.

                “You showered earlier so I can just spray your hair down and cut it,” she’s covering him with the cape, “sit tight so I can grab my chair,”

 

                “So your plans,” Tendo starts as he lights up the grill.

                “Well, we were going to stay for a hand, and don’t smoke in front of the kids, okay?”

                “Wouldn’t dream of it,”

                “Then… Bowling,”

                “Are you going to ask him?”

                “Well I’m gonna try,” he’s got the windows and the sliding glass door open, “this can’t be safe,”

                “It probably isn’t but it gets rid of the smell.”

                “Just tell your parents,”

                “I can’t just tell my judgmental parents, they hate bowties how do you think they’ll react to _oh by the way I drink and smoke weed constantly and you know how I told you I eat meat every once in a great while well, no I eat it every single day meat is so good,_ like,” he makes this noise that has Newt laughing.

                “Okay well you shouldn’t phrase it like that,”

                “Oh, I shouldn’t?” He laughs and Newt shakes his head.

                “I’m gonna head upstairs, see what your girlfriend has done to my not boyfriend.”

 

                “When was the last time you had a haircut?” Her voice is soft and he has to remind himself not to shrug.

                “A while,”

                “Yes, well that might be an understatement,” she smiles and nods at Newt as he leans against the door frame.

                “I don’t think,” and Hermann jumps at the sound of his voice, “he’s had a haircut since October,” he’s being watched and he smiles.

                “I wouldn’t say October,”

                “I would,”

                “Did you want me to fix this part?” She gives his hair a little tug and Newt can see him fighting back a groan.

                “Hey, this is gonna… Sound rude but can we have a minute?”

                “Oh, no that’s fine,” she says and she’s setting down her scissors, steps out of the room and he’s walking up to Hermann, grabs a small towel and cleans some of the stray hairs off his face.

                “You didn’t come up here just to do that,”

                “Of course not,” he gives his hair a small tug and revels in his gasps, “Kiss me,” he breathes and Hermann is leaning in to kiss him, pulls back a little when he feels Newt’s hand slide under the cape and rub him through his jeans, can feel the cold air in his mouth as Newt’s tongue runs over his cheek as he tries to speak. “Make sure you clean all those stray hairs off,”

                “I know what to do,” he huffs and Newt smiles.

                “Okay,” and they both startle at the sound of Alison’s voice, “let me finish.” Newt backs away with his hands up, still smiling and leans against the door frame. He smiles at the way Hermann’s eyes fall shut as she buzzes the overgrowth of his undercut and all he can think about touching him, running his fingers through his hair and his lips brushing over the fuzz and he’s getting this look from Hermann that has all his thoughts stopping.

                “You might have to shower,”

                “I was going to,” he says and Newt smiles, “alone.”

                “We’ve got a little under an hour,”

                “Alone” and Alison is fighting back a laugh as she finishes up, puts the razor and scissors away and she’s taking the cape off and Newt is smiling.

                “You give this guy a break,” she laughs and Newt smiles wide.

                “Oh of course,” she’s leaving to grab a broom and he’s pulling Hermann by the belt loops. “Do you need a break?” He laughs and he’s being kissed, takes him by surprise and Hermann’s got his thumb pressed against Newt’s jaw, other fingers brush against the opposite side of his face so he’s keeping him from closing his mouth all the way.

                “From you?”

                “Yeah, from me,” he whispers and he’s being kissed again, and he focuses on the feel of his lips, the brush of his fingers and he’s fighting back a small moan.

                “No,”

                “No what,”

                “Don’t need a break from you,” he’s tilting his head, gives him slow kisses and pulls away whenever Newt tries to take things farther and Alison is quiet as she sweeps up. “Go, let me shower,”

                “I can wash your hair,” Alison offers and Hermann nods, bumps his nose against Newt’s.

                “Love you,” he murmurs, gives his belt loops a quick tug before heading downstairs.

 

                “The Wei’s are usually late,” Tendo says when the clock in the kitchen dings.

                “Game doesn’t start until nine?”

                “We moved it to eight,”

                “They usually crash here?”

                “The Wei’s, yeah, Stacker, sometimes,” He’s helping him put cubed up meat on the skewers and he keeps stabbing himself with the sharp end. “Okay, brother,”

                “I don’t know what I’m doing wrong,”

                “Yeah… No what are you doing wrong,” he’s watching him and frowns. “Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something.”

                “Oh shut up weirdo,”

                “What it could be true!”

                “Yeah, okay buddy,” he pricks his finger again and Tendo is taking the skewer from him.

                “Go, get out of here before you get blood all over the food,” he’s grumbling as he leaves the kitchen, bumps right into Hermann as he rounds the corner.

                “Well look at you,” he gives his sweater a little tug.

                “She kept this a little long,” he’s touching his fringe and Newt is running a hand over the back of his head.

                “Mmm, no, it looks good,” he breathes and Hermann is grabbing his hand with the bleeding finger.

                “What happened?”

                “Can’t put meat on a skewer,” he huffs and Hermann is bringing his finger to his mouth, kisses the pad of his finger and Newt can see the speck of blood on his lip.

                “You should clean it,”

                “Yeah,” he lets Hermann lead him to the bathroom, lets him wash his finger and bandage it. “Think you’re going a little overboard,” he murmurs and Hermann hushes him.

                “There,”

                “Are you gonna kiss it better?” And he’s totally joking but Hermann kisses his bandaged finger and Newt is backing him against the wall and kisses him hard.

                “Newton,” he groans and he’s spreading his legs a little, nips at Newt’s bottom lip when he bumps their hips together.

                “Okay, come on,” Tendo says and he’s pushing the bathroom door open, grabs the back of Newt’s sweatshirt and pulls him.

                “Tendo, oh my god dude, let go,” Hermann follows them and Tendo lets go.

                “You can’t just attack each other when people are showing up any minute. Go watch a movie.”

                “But dud-“

                “Movie. Now.”

 

                He’s half asleep leaning against Hermann on the couch when the triplets show up. “Newton,” Hermann says slowly and Newt yawns, stretches, and blinks several times before lifting Hermann’s arm up so he can press closer to him. “Okay,” he says and he smiles to himself as something explodes on TV and he kisses the top of his head.

                “Newt,” Tendo comes up behind them, pats him on the shoulder and Hermann is frowning. “Alleys close at midnight,”

                “What time is it?”

                “Half-passed six,”

                “How late are you guys playing?”

                “Until midnight, two in the morning is usually the latest, maybe three.”

                “Hermann,” he sounds so tired. “Take me upstairs, and we’ll leave in forty minutes.” Hermann is helping him up, nods at the triplets before they head upstairs.

                “Here,” he’s taking off Newt’s shoes before toeing off his own. He lies next to him, and he’s passed out already so he watches him, and it sounds a little creepy but he can’t find the TV remote and his chest rises and falls and the light in the room hits his face in a way that makes his freckles stand out and he’s in _love_ with Newton. That’s a thought, wow he’s in love and the little groan he lets out as he rolls onto his side and curls up against Hermann’s body has him fighting back little noises of his own. He rubs his back, “shh, Newton,” he murmurs and he can hear his muffled whining against his shoulder. “Newton,” he gives his shoulder a hard squeeze.

                “I’m up,”

                “Look at me,” his eyes are wet. “Oh Newton,” he breathes, “it’s okay.”

                “I’m okay,”

                “Certainly are,” he’s leaning in to kiss him, soft press of lips and he lets his hand run through his hair. “Sleep, Newton,”

                “What time is it?”

                “Six-fifty,”

                “Need to leave by seven-thirty.” He sets his alarm and pulls Newt close.

 

                When the alarm goes off he yawns, doesn’t feel like he slept enough and Newt is warm against him, “hey,” he squeezes his shoulder.

                “Need more sleep,”

                “It’s almost seven-thirty,”

                “Give me twenty, gotta wake up,” he’s sitting up, looks down at Hermann and smiles. “Your hair looks good, _you_ look good,”

                “I feel good,” he rolls onto his back and stretches and Newt watches his sweater ride up and Jesus the purple of the bruises against his pale skin mix well with the pink of the sweater and his jeans don’t sit high enough and he can see a sliver of lace and he’s sighing.

                “You look really good,”

                “Newton,” he warns and he’s moving to straddle him, “Newton,” he’s moving his sweater up, hums when he feels Newton’s lips on his skin.

                “Hermann,”

                “Newton,” he’s twisting away, can feel his fingers rubbing into his side. “S-stop tickling me, my god,”

                “Did you say _Newton keep going_?” And Hermann’s laugh melts his heart and he’s still trying to twist away.

                “N-no, Ne-Newton,” and his head is thrown back and he’s smiling as Newt kisses the column of his throat.

                “No Newton,” and Newt laughs against his neck, “no, no, no,” he’s kissing him and it’s loud, rolls his hips forward and Hermann gets louder.

                “Fuck,”

                “Are you awake? Because I’m awake,” Hermann is shoving him off his body and he’s laughing, “come on,” Newt helps him sit up. “Oh,” he breathes and Hermann frowns, grabs for a pillow to hold over his lap and Newt smiles, and it isn’t exactly a full smile but it tugs the corners of his mouth and it burns Hermann’s body up, makes his heart thump loud in his chest as Newt leans in closer. “I’m gonna take care of that for you,”

                “Not now,”

                “I don’t mind though, really want to,”

                “You really want me?”

                “So bad,” he’s giving him short kisses, hands slipping under the pillow. “Let me get you off,”

                “Okay,” and it’s soft and nervous and he’s moving the pillow off his lap, breathing a little hard as Newt unzips his pants, moves him to lie back.

                “So gorgeous,” he whispers, “you are so gorgeous,” he gets a whimper as he palms him through the lace, drags it down slow over his cock and he’s leaking. “Give me five minutes,”

                “Don’t think I can wait,” and he feels those fingers tighten at the base of his cock. “Have no choice now,” his voice is breathy.

                “You’ve always got a choice,” and Hermann lets out a huffy laugh.

                “Oh, always?”

                “Of course.” And he’s licking flat over the head of his cock, sucks along the side until Hermann’s fingers tangle in his hair.

                It only takes him a minute to cum, and Newt can’t swallow, has to spit it in a tissue and Hermann is trembling on the bed and doesn’t notice. He’s setting the wadded up tissues on the dresser, runs his hands over Hermann’s thighs. “That was good,” and Newt laughs.

                “Yeah?”

                “Yeah,” he’s sitting up after a minute, puts himself together and his hands are shaking a little.

                “Let me help you,” Hermann gives him this look, “let me,” and he buttons up his jeans, pulls the zipper and adjusts his sweater, “did I tell you that you look good? Because… Boy you look good,” he rubs his sides, smiles at him. “You okay there babe?”

                “Nervous,”

                “How can I help?” Hermann gives him a shocked look.

                “I… Don’t know,”

                “Let me sit down,” He gets a slow nod and Newt sits next to him. “Can I hug you? Is this something you would wa- okay,” Hermann leans into him, “okay,” he breathes and he rubs his back.

                “Sorry,”

                “Nope, babe, this is okay.” He says slowly, “we’ve got time,” he kisses the top of his head, “lie back for me,” Hermann moves to lie back and Newt follows, hand rubs his side. “Deep breathing, okay?”

                “Okay,” and he breathes in with Newton, locks eyes with him and he feels like he’s falling asleep, feels a little relaxed and he’s being smiled at.

“Want me to rub your back?” He gets a small node and he’s moving to rest on his stomach, head turned towards him. “Breathe for me, yeah,” he rubs his back, watches him close his eyes and breathe and he hums softly.

               

                “You realize th- oh,” Tendo’s voice goes quiet but Hermann startles awake and his breathing is a little fast.

                “Tendo please, I know,” he says quickly,

                “Do you need something? Water, blankets, I can get that noise machine I ha-“

                “Water, Tendo,” he doesn’t close the door and Newt is breathing in slow, out slow and Hermann is moving closer to him, “water and breathing.”

                “Water and breathing,” and his voice breaks and Newt is kissing him, pulls away fast and Hermann makes this pathetically soft noise. “Newton,”

                “I can kiss you, no hey, no tears,” he breathes and, leans in to kiss him and he can feel him relax, feels him tentatively kiss back, “there we go,” he murmurs and Hermann kisses him first this time, “okay, hey, look water,” and Tendo shuts the door behind him, and Newt is moving to sit up.

                “Hey math man, how ya doin?” Newt gives him a look as Hermann sits up and silently takes the water, drinks it slowly and Tendo shrugs a little.

                “Who all is here?”

                “Everyone.”

                “Excellent,”

                “I can get them down to the basement playing a hand in five minutes,”

                “You’re incredible,”

                “I know,” he’s heading downstairs to gather everyone for a game and Newt is focusing on Hermann and he’s grabbing for the water.

                “Slow down,”

                “I’m thirsty,” he rasps and Newt lets him finish the glass.

                “Okay,” he starts and Hermann looks better, doesn’t look like a deer in the headlights, “you feelin’ okay now?” He gets a nod. “Bring it in for a hug,” and he’s setting the empty glass on the floor, leans in and Newt is hugging him hard, kisses the side of his face and rubs his back. “Now, when you feel up to it we can head downstairs, get in my car and go on this excellent date I actually planned out,”

                “You planned,”

                “Yes,” he laughs, kisses the corner of his mouth. “I planned and it should be really fun.”

                “Okay,” he lets out a slow breath and nods.

 

                “So I hope you li-“

                “Bowling?”

                “Oh don’t say it like that,” he sounds a little hurt and Hermann is running his hands through his hair as Newt parks and gets out to open his door. “This will be fun.”

                “Fun.”

                “Oh stop that, it’s gonna be the most fun you’ve ever had.”

 

                “I really don’t want to,” he whispers when Newt has everything set up for them to bowl.

                “Herms, babe, grab the ball an-“

                “It’s loud,” he murmurs and Newt rubs his back.

                “I didn’t think the noise would be a problem,” he murmurs and he feels him flinch when a group three lanes over starts shouting and he hears several words that make him bristle and he can feel Hermann straighten up at the slurs they throw their way. “You’re okay,” and the crack of the ball against the polished boards makes his hair stand on end.  He watches Hermann bowl, relax as the group three lanes over quiets down and they get halfway through a game when Hermann starts almost trash talking him and Newt can’t stop smiling.

                “If you aim for the middle,” he teases and he’s totally kicking Newt’s ass and Newt sticks his tongue out at him as he grabs for the ball.

                “Yeah, yeah, aim for the middle,” the ball ends up in the gutter and he groans. “Don’t even say a thing about what just happ- hey,” Hermann’s white as a ghost when he turns around and he can feel his own heart drop. “I was…” He’s trying to think quickly, “going to go outside, get some fresh air,” and he doesn’t know if Hermann’s listening, he’s just staring straight ahead and there’s some older song playing that makes everything feel eerie. Hermann’s shaking a little and he’s sweating. Newt leans down, “babe,” he murmurs, and Hermann is looking up at him, “hey sweetheart,” he smiles down at him, “come outside with me, get some fresh air,” he’s sliding his hands into Hermann’s, “it is so stuffy in here,” he whispers as they walk outside and the parking lot is almost empty despite it only being ten. “Hey, can you look at me?” And he can see him crying, “boy… It’s cold out here,” he whispers and Hermann is looking at him slowly and it breaks his heart to see his lower lip quiver.

                “Can’t feel it,”

                “The cold?” It takes him a moment and he nods. “Do you want a hug?” He whispers and Hermann nods and he’s crying against his shoulder as he wraps his arms around him, “oh Hermann, babe,” he coos and he’s rubbing his back, “I’ve got you,” he’s shaking hard, breathing loudly against his shoulder.

                “T-that song,” he chokes out and Newt hushes him, kisses the side of his face.

                “What song?”

                “It’s stupid,”

                “No, it’s not stupid,” and he’s holding Hermann back by his shoulders, “definitely not stupid,”

                “My mom,” and Newt can see him struggling to speak, and his teeth are starting to chatter.

                “Hermann, lovely, gorgeous, perfect _Hermann_ ,” and he’s looking down to meet Hermann’s gaze. “We can sit in my car and talk,” and he shakes his head. “Okay,”

                “Give me a minute,”

                “I can do that,”

                “Thank you.”

 

                “I think,” he breathes and he can’t feel his nose or his face and Hermann’s face is red and his nose is stuffy and he’s leaning in to kiss him. “We should go back inside, because you have gotta try the fires here,” he gets kissed again.

                “Fries?”

                “Mhm, super-hot and super crispy,” and he can hear his stomach rumble and he’s smiling harder than he’s ever smiled before. “I want to share hot crispy fries with you Hermann Gottlieb, whaddaya say?”

                “Yeah,”

                “Yeah?”

                “Yes, Newton,” and he pauses.

“You’re kind of…. Standing here,”

“Yes,”

“Can you move a little?”

                “Sure,” and Newt laughs,

                “Sure, okay, come on let’s get fries,” and he catches him staring at his mouth and he leans in, hesitates, and he can hear the little hitch in his breathing before he kisses him.

The door to the building swings open, the loud group of people from three lanes down spill out, a few of them whistle and they walk quickly but they’re shouting slurs and Hermann is pulling back, pushing Newt to the side. “Herms, hey no don’t do th-“ and it’s like watching a scene from a movie as Hermann practically swaggers towards the large group of people.

                “Excuse me,” some of the group stops and others slow to watch and Newt is moving quickly but he isn’t fast enough and one of the guys is shoving Hermann.

                “Herms, hey no don’t, sorry guys,” he’s trying to pull Hermann back but Hermann shakes him off.

                “Don’t apologize to them Newton,”

                “Hermann can we not do this, I just wanted to get fries,”

                “Listen to your girlfriend,” one of them shouts and Newt frowns and shakes his head a little.

                “Okay, hey rude guy,” and the guy is cutting him off.

                “This is a family place,” the guy starts and Newt is frowning even harder. “Don’t need people like you spreading gayness to our kids,”

                “God you’re an idiot, definitely should not be reproducing,” Hermann mumbles and the guy swings first, Hermann ducks and one of the other guys goes for Newt and he’s moving to duck a punch when he hears a crack against something and he realizes it’s Hermann’s face and he’s moving to shove the other guy that’s half circling Hermann. Hermann lands a solid punch to the guys face but gets hit twice himself and Newt ducks and hits the guy that’s going at Hermann in the gut and continues until he can shove him and he lands on his ass. Newt’s screaming loudly at the guy and Hermann is trying to focus but he’s seeing double, staggers back before falling hard on his ass.

                “You can’t _hit_ people for being _gay_ you _fucking_ asshole,” and everything is blurry and he’s watching them all scramble and waits until they pull away in their cars before he turns to face Hermann, offers him his hand and he grabs at the space next to it. Newt grabs his hands and helps him up. “Why, Hermann, just why?”            

                “Why?” He spits a gob of blood onto the ground and his knuckles throb.

                “You were crying not even fifteen minutes ago and now you’re fucking… Street Fighter Math Guy,”

                “He used the F word,”

                “It’s going to happen, Hermann, you fucking _ignore_ it because shit like this happens.”

                “It’s disgusting,” and his nose is gushing and he’s managed to keep his sweater clean except for a tiny spot on the shoulder.

                “God he got you good,” he helps him to his feet before grabbing his chin, “fuck did he have rings on, what kind of douchebag wears rings?” He mutters and Hermann is smiling at him, blood smeared on his teeth.

                “It felt good,”

                “Whoa there, okay, don’t get all jazzed up,”

                “Can I kiss you?”

                “Dude you’re bleeding, like your nose is running like a faucet like and I think he opened that split on your lip,”

                “It hurts,”

                “Yeah, I fuckin bet it hurts,” Hermann spits on the ground again and staggers forward so he’s pressed hard against Newt.

                “It hurts,” he stutters and he’s shaking hard, that adrenaline rush wearing off fast.

                “Come on gorgeous,” he says softly and he guides him back inside the building and to the bathroom.

                “Jesus,”

                “Well see this is… Hold still, head over the sink,” his left eye has several bursts veins that make his eye red, he lets Newt mop the blood off his face and he’s gritting his teeth as Newt murmurs hushed apologies. “Well you didn’t chip a single tooth, dentists everywhere are sighing loudly at an encounter they will never get,” he kisses him and he tastes like copper and salt and Hermann is moaning like it’s the best thing Newt’s ever done and he’s sliding a damp, clean hand down the front of Newt’s pants. “Hermann, no,”

                “You’re hard,” he breathes, “is this turning you on?”

                “Yes, fuck yes, but we can do this at Tendo’s, Herms,” and he’s getting jerked off slow and uneven and he’s breathing hard, stares at Hermann’s half opened mouth. He’s pissed that this is turning him on as much as it is, always wanted to get jerked off in a bathroom and Hermann looks dangerous and angry and wants to cum all over his hand, be forced to clean the mess and Hermann’s free hand holds a folded up paper towel to his nose.

                “Good boy,” and his voice is a low rumble as Newt unbuttons his pants, and Hermann’s hand speeds up, twists on an upstroke and he’s biting down on Hermann’s neck to muffle his cries as the pad of his thumb swipes over the head, “Newton,” and Newt’s panting against his neck, hands squeezing his hips and he’s so close to cumming. “Filthy, getting off on this,”

                “ _So_ filthy,” he whimpers, “wanna cum,”

                “Not going to stop you,” and he buries his face in Hermann’s sweater and he’s cumming in his hand, grips and stretches his cableknit sweater and Hermann is about to rinse his hand off but Newt is grabbing his wrist, pupils blown as he laps at his fingers. “Filthy,”

                “G-gotta clean you up now,” and he’s zipping his pants up and he grabs some clean paper towels, slowly switches them out with the bloodied ones and he’s getting several more, wets them and cleans what can get to around the wadded towels that are pressed to Hermann’s nose. His bottom lip is split open wide and it won’t stop bleeding, he watches Hermann draw it in, hears him suck on the wound and Newt cleans the cut under his eye.

                “Want to taste you,”

                “Shut up Hermann,”

                “Want you to fuck me until I can’t stand.”

                “Hold this to your lip,” he’s got a fresh wad of wet paper towels in his hand and he presses it to Hermann’s lip. “I don’t think they’ll let us stay to finish our game.”  He says as they leave the bathroom and they head towards the door. “We’ll have to come back for fries some other time,”

                “Sorry”

                “Well if you could have… Just ignore that guy,”

                “He had been insulting us before that, Newton.”

                “I know, Herms,”

                “No one insults my guy,” he whispers and Newt freezes and he can’t get his legs to move and Hermann waits for him. He groans around the paper towels when the cold air hits his face, bites at his fingers and he can’t stop grumbling.

                “Let me buy you a hot chocolate and we can pick up some booze,”

                “I got blood on the sweater,” he whispers when the doors are shut and the seat warmers are on.

                “Tendo can get it out no problem,” he pauses, “how’s your lip?”

                “Still bleeding,”

                “Can’t believe you hit that guy,”

                “Can’t believe you didn’t hit him first.” And Newt can’t believe he didn’t either.

 

                They get booze right before the store closes and he watches Hermann knock back several shooters, tosses them in the bin outside before getting in the car. “Might wanna slow down,”

                “Want to get wasted and fucked hard,”

                “I was wondering,” and he shifts because Jesus it’s been twenty minutes and he’s stopping to get him hot chocolate but he’s got a boner and he’s trying to hide it. “Your phone, I was wondering if you wanted to switch to my plan,”

                “Your plan?”

                “Unlimited, can get you the same phone you had or something newer like mine,”

                “How much?”

                “Don’t worry about it,” he pauses to order his hot chocolate.

                “I would have to pay you something,”

                “Kisses work,”

                “Newton,”

                “Fine like, fifty bucks a month and a date where you don’t beat anyone up,” he’s handing him his hot chocolate. “But kisses are cool if you’re short the fifty,”

                “I can do that,”

                “No more punching strangers,” and Hermann sips from his hot chocolate,

                “We’ll see,”

                “No, Hermann, no more punching,” he stays silent and it scares him.

 

                They get back to Tendo’s around eleven-thirty and Tendo is rushing up the stairs to greet them, freezes when he sees Hermann’s face. “What the _fuck_ happened to you?”

                “Mr. All American Street Fighter,”

                “I was born in Germany,”

                “Mr. Almost All American Street Fighter here thought he could well… Fight,”

                “Oh math man no,”

                “I got a few good punches,”

                “His lip won’t stop bleeding,”

                “I can fix that up, come on,” Tendo is heading upstairs, waits for them to follow.

                “Go with him,” Newt says and Hermann is starting to cry. “You’re okay,” he breathes, and he’s guiding Hermann up the stairs to Tendo’s room.

                “It hurts,”

                “I know,” he coos and he’s forcing him to sit on Tendo’s bed, he’s been whispering about how much pain he’s been in about five minutes before they got to Tendo’s and it broke his heart. “Tendo almost became a nurse,”

                “I almost did, actually, but I went with teaching instead, still waved all my student fees… I preferred teaching over getting called in to stitch guys up who had been in drunken knife fights.”

                “He’s like a street doctor,”

                “Nurse,”

                “Well it came in handy when everyone was trippin, remember that place in Alaska, that little bar oh man,” he smiles and Tendo is shaking his head smiling as well, “but no he didn’t officially graduate,”

                “No, but I do know you have a concussion,” he’s staring at Newton with wide eyes and he’s still crying. Newt bites the pads of his fingers, shifts on his feet and he has to fight the urge to push Tendo out of the way so he can kiss that pained expression off of Hermann’s face.

                “Brave face babe,” he says softly and Tendo is cleaning the cut on his face and it’s deeper than he thought and he’s breathing hard through his nose.

                “Newt sit behind him,” Tendo says and he leans back from cleaning his face and Newt moves to sit behind him, slides his legs alongside Hermann’s.

                “You’re okay,” he murmurs, wraps his arms around his middle and kisses the side of his neck. Tendo works on cleaning the cuts and with every jolt and groan Newt murmurs encouragements.

                “Okay, now your lip,” Tendo says and Hermann opens his mouth, looks off to the side as Tendo pulls on a pair of horrifyingly purple gloves that have him pushing back into Newton.

                “Hey, it’s okay Herms,” he can feel his breathing rattle and he rubs his chest.

                “So how’d it go? How was bowling?”

                “It was good,” Newt says slowly, “gonna go and put Hermann on my plan,”

                “This isn’t going to taste great; just gotta get some of this blood off your teeth.” He’s swabbing at his teeth and gums, “how do your teeth feel?”

                “Hurt,”

                “One to ten, ten being kill me,”

                “Eight,”

                “Gonna put this stuff on your gums, numb your mouth up and you’ll take some of these,”

                “He’s had a little to drink,”

                “How much is a little?”

                “Four shooters,” Tendo laughs and Hermann flinches,

                “Caramel vodka ones are the best, right math man,” he gets a small nod and he smiles at him, hands him the pills first, “does he always do this pouty thing when he’s hurt because I could kiss him,”

                “Please don’t,”

                “You’re going to eat after this, ton of food in the kitchen,”

                “Not hungry,” and Tendo is smiling, pulls a tin from a pouch in his first aid kit and Newt shakes his head.

“If I knew first aid kits came with weed,” Tendo frowns and Looks Hermann in the eye.

                “Every fucking time I pull this out he says that, it isn’t funny, I never laugh I’ve never laughed at that shitty joke,”

                “Ouch dude,”

                “Smoke this, then we’ll put the gel on,” Tendo says and he’s resting it on Hermann’s bottom lip, watches him close his mouth around it and he lights it for him. “Inhale math man,” and he does, hard, and Tendo smiles at him, takes the spliff and taps it out. “Hold it as long as you can,” and he’s putting a few things away, grabs the gel and Hermann breathes out. “Okay mouth open for me,” and Hermann opens his mouth, eyes closed and Tendo rubs the stuff onto his gums and he’s starting to feel really good.

                “That isn’t a dangerous combination is it, like the weed and the concussion?”

                “Nah, he’s okay, just make sure he doesn’t sleep,” he nods, “so Stacker let me buy his old TV, just a little smaller than the one I have, we got it all set up in the basement.”

                “Have you guys played a hand yet?”

                “No, just pool,”

                “That sounds fun,”

                “I’ve got some movies, like older movies and a VCR hooked up,”

                “That sounds nice,” Hermann whispers,

                “Kids here?”

                “Yeah, and they’re kicking our asses at pool,”

                “Not so nice,” Hermann grumbles and he’s laughing a little and Tendo and Newt look at him.

                “Okay next time that hold it rule is shorter, he’s fucked up,” Newt is frowning.

                “He needs some food,”

                “Yes, okay math man, we gotta feed you,” Newt helps him down the stairs, Tendo right behind them.

                “I have blood on this,” he’s pulling at his sweater and he’s moving to take it off and Tendo and Newt are stopping him.

                “Clothes stay on, math man,”

                “On,”

                “Mhm, I can take care of that okay,”

                “Okay,” he’s rubbing his good eye, “my hand hurts,”

                “Fuck look at his knuckles,”

                “Hermann, hey,” Tendo snaps his fingers, “hey friend,”

                “Creepy,” Newt and Hermann whisper in unison and Hermann is struggling to fight back a laugh.

                “How’d you make that fist? Can you show me?” Hermann closes his hand with his thumb tucked, fingers wrapped around it. “Oh math man, thumb out when you thrash about,” he looks at Newt, “could be a minor sprain,”

                “It feels broken,”

                “You would be in agony,”

                “Adrenaline maybe?”

                “Could kick the pain, yeah,” Tendo pauses and nods, “yeah his hand looks bad,”

                “That’s what I’m saying, Tendo, is that his hand looks bad, like,” Hermann is moving past them to get food and they follow him. “He’s really cute all bruised up,”

                “I gotta get that blood off that sweater, might take a few treatments,”

                “Shh,” Newt tilts his head to the side and points for Tendo to watch him dunk a carrot in ranch before biting it. “He’s so cute,”

                “The cutest,”

                “It’s ridiculous, right, like… You’d think the frown and the stuffy clothes would cancel it ou-“

                “I’m high, not deaf, Newton,” And Tendo fucking loses it.

                “He sure told you,”

                “Slow down, Hermann,”              

                “I’m starving,”

                “You aren’t starving,”

                “It’s an expression,” he says around a chip and Tendo nods,

                “It _is_ an expression,” he agrees and Newt shoots him a look.

                “Whatever this is has him talking,”

                “Something I’ve been growing,” 

                “I wanna fuck him so badly,” he whispers and Tendo punches his shoulder.

                “Jesus Christ man,”

                “It’s true,”

                “Newton, I am standing right here,”

                “Okay well… Go find a movie, babe,” Hermann nods slowly, puts another chip in his mouth, “now, Hermann”

                “Let the man eat,” Tendo laughs and Hermann is walking past them, “he seems to be able to move his hand pretty well,”

                “Just worried about how it looks, he hit that guy really hard,”

                “Might just be a sprain,”

                “Might be,”

                “We should move the snacks downstairs,” Tendo says and Newt helps him.

                They move the snacks downstairs, Raleigh and Mako are teamed up with Stacker in a game of pool against the Wei’s and the minute Hermann walks down the stairs he’s getting all the attention and he looks so nervous. “What’d you do Mr. Gottlieb?” Raleigh is asking, whistles low as Mako banks a solid ball into the pocket.

                “Defending my gay honor,” Newt laughs and Raleigh has this look on his face like he had no idea he was gay,

                “Y-you’re wh-“

                “Becket, stop choking on your tongue,” Stacker snaps and Tendo laughs, shakes his head.

                “Chill,” Newt laughs and he’s pulling Hermann to sit on a beanbag chair, “damn, look at this,”

                “I would offer the couch but it’s fucked up,”

                “What did you do?”

                “I can’t say it in front of the children,”

                “Jesus Christ Tendo, gross,”

                “Oh grow up you and Herm-“ Newt gives him this look and he stops talking.

                “Herms, hey,” he says and he’s pushing the other two large bean bag chairs together, talks Hermann into spreading out and he pushes the movie in.

                “Come here,” Hermann murmurs and Newt is sitting beside him, “cuddle,”

                “Hermann,” he whispers and everyone is talking and the TV is down low.

                “Please,” and Newt moves to slide behind him, kisses the back of his neck as the movie starts up. “Bite me,”

                “Hermann,” his voice is low against his ear and he feels his breathing pick up. “There is a time and place,” and Hermann is moving to face him, winces a little and his face is swollen and he can see him struggling to fit his tongue in his mouth. “You okay there?”

                “Tongue won’t fit in my mouth…” He pauses, wiggles a little closer, “might fit in yours,”

                “Smooth,” and Hermann is making soft noises that only Newt can hear.

                “Want you to fuck me,” his voice is small but it doesn’t lessen the effect the words have on him, “take me in front of all these people,”

                “How’s your face feel?” He swallows hard and Hermann rolls onto his back.

                “Mostly numb,”

                “How’s your hand,”

                “Still hurts,”

                “I’m exhausted,”

                “Thank you, Newton,” he murmurs and something onscreen crashes and Hermann jumps a little.

                “What for babe?”

                “Taking me out,”

                “Take you out anytime, next time something quieter,”

                “I’d like that,”

                “Gotta get up in the morning ad switch you to my plan,”

                “Thank you,” Newt kisses him, catches his upper lip and it’s simple and lovely and Hermann melts into it and Newt doesn’t open his eyes, just falls asleep.

 

                “Hey,” Tendo shakes Newt awake and the room is loud and the crack of the pool balls rings in his ears and he notices the lack of Hermann and his warmth. “Math man went upstairs.”

                “What time is it?”

                “You’ve been asleep for like two hours, it’s almost,” he pauses, looks at the clock, “almost two,”

                “I feel like shit,” Tendo helps him to his feet, pats his back hard and follows him upstairs.

                “Hermann looks bad, minor sprain like I thought,”

                “Okay, yeah,” and they stand there staring at each other for a moment. “I should head upstairs,”

                “Want me to wake you up in the morning?”

                “As early as you can,”

                “You got it,” he heads upstairs and Hermann is sitting up on the bed, watching a movie and he smiles at him, closes the door and climbs in bed.

                “Came to bed without me,” he notices the half empty bottle of vodka and he stares at Hermann. “Can’t keep drinking,” he murmurs, leans over him to grab the bottle and Hermann doesn’t stop him. “Jesus you _smell_ like alcohol,”

                “Helped take the edge off,”

                “Just… Take it easy,”

                “No,”

                “No?”

                “I didn’t stutter, Newton.”

                “What the fuck do you mean by _no_ Hermann?”

                “I’m not going to take it easy,”

                “Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to say… Just slow down,”

                “No, Newton,”

                “Fine, drink yourself to death. You have a concussion you _shouldn’t_ drink,” and Hermann is leaning back as Newt turns on his side to face the wall.

 

                He wakes up to tight heat around his cock and his breathing is almost ragged. Hermann’s head is bobbing between his legs and he’s whimpering. “You’ve cum twice in the last hour,” he sounds wrecked and the light from the TV paints their bodies.

                “N-no stop,” and Hermann is watching him.

                “I’m sorry,” he whispers, Newt moves to sit up and his cock is throbbing and Hermann’s eyes are raking over his body. “Easy there,” he says, and Hermann is kissing him. He tastes like cum and vodka and he can’t stop himself from groaning, lets Hermann straddle his lap.

                “Need you to fuck me,”

                “Oh really?”

                “Yes,” and he sees the bob of Hermann’s cock and groans,

                “Jesus _look_ at you,” and he’s reaching to jerk him off but Hermann swats his hand.

                “Hurts,”

                “Hurts to jerk off, what did you do?”

                “Wanted to hold off,”

                “Grab a condom,” and he watches Hermann move to dig in the dresser, “so, you managed to get my pants off without waking me up,” and it’s more of a shocked statement than anything else and Hermann hums,

                “You sleep like a rock, Newton.”

                “Yes I do, but you would thi-“

                “Stop speaking, Newton,” he’s putting the lube in his hands, sets the condom on the bed and Newt doesn’t need to be told twice, slicks up his fingers and works him open.

                “Feels good?”

                “Y-yeah,”

                “You are so swollen,” he breathes and he’s leaning in to kiss the deep bruising on his cheek, “you look dangerous,”

                “Really?”

                “No, you look shaken, actually,” he works a third finger in and Hermann bites the back of his hand, muffles his moans and Jesus his cock is leaking, smears precum on the front of his shirt and when Newt’s fingers brush up the length he whimpers. “Wanna get on your back?”

                “Wanna ride,”

                “O-okay,”

                “I just need you to fuck me,” he breathes and Newt nods quickly, removes his fingers and pulls his own shirt off, uses it to clean his hand after Hermann rolls the condom on his and slicks up. He pulls off his own shirt before pressing down on Newt’s cock, loves how Newt’s hand rests on his chest while the other holds his hip.

                “Slow, babe,” he murmurs and he goes slow, breathing loud when he’s fully seated.

                “Newton move, please move,” and he’s starting to ramble, voice loud, “feel so full, fuck me, please, I’ll be good,” and Newt has to control himself from blowing his load right there because Hermann sounds so needy, makes tiny noises and when Newt thrusts up he watches Hermann press a hand to the wall, head falls back and he’s groaning a _fuck yes_ and it’s loud and drawn out.

                He fucks him hard, sometimes meets him halfway but when he hits his prostate his noises increase, the volume of his voice increases, his begging increases and he’s practically chanting _fuck me harder_ and if all of that doesn’t kill Newt than all of Hermann’s broken cries of his name do. “H-Herms, as much as I, ah fuck, love how lo-loud you get,” he’s gripping his hips, fucks up into him hard and Hermann is crying, head thrown back, chest puffed out and Newt loves the bare spot where his spleen is, where he didn’t mark him, “gonna lie you back,”

                “N-no give me a minute,”

                “Wanna mark you,” and Hermann is groaning loudly, cups Newton’s face and kisses him hard, he’s pulling back every several seconds breathing hot against the side of his face.

                “Fast-faster,” and he’s pounding into him hard, nails his prostate each time and he feels his body tighten and then he’s cumming, grips his shoulders and Newt strokes him hard, ignores his protests and pulls every drop from his body and he doesn’t think he’s seen someone cum that much and that hard in his life, okay no there was this one porno he watched but Hermann blows it out of the water as he bounces on his cock, breathing loudly.

                “I’m going to lay you back,” he gets a slow nod, lays him back and hitches one of his legs up and fucks him until he cums, which doesn’t take long because Hermann is babbling and it’s the cutest thing he’s ever had the pleasure to listen to.

                “Wish you didn’t have that condom on,” he whines and Newt is leaning down to lick the cum that hit the blank spot on his chest and after he does that he sucks deep bruises on the blank spot so every inch of him is covered.

                “Came really hard,”

                “Y-yeah,”

                “Gotta clean up,” he’s pulling out, flops over on his back and groans. “Don’t wanna clean up,”

                “I… That was really good,” Newt turns his head to look at him.

                “Really?”

                “Mhm,”

                “Like, was it the best orgasm you’ve ever had?” And Hermann nods slowly, “no say it out loud,”

                “That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had,”

                “Oh don’t say it like that, sarcastic fuck,”

                “Really good,” he breathes and he’s moving in to kiss him slow, takes the air from his lungs and kisses him until it feels like he’s drowning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been on a date I'm really just guessing but I think fights happen at the end of each one like super normal.  
> I'm still working on editing this it was like 25.8k I knocked it down like 2k so go easy on me, thanks kids.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this pairing before nor have I ever put a full fic on the internet before so I'm sorry for being a twat.  
> This is also super not edited because I'm still trying to figure out how to go about having someone edit it because I'm dumb and shy and get pukey when I think about having someone go over my work sorry.


End file.
